Tu mayor tentación
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Terry le hace una promesa a su mejor amigo antes de morir: Dejar las calles y cuidar de su hermana menor, Candy. Terry cumple su promesa protegiéndola de todo, incluso de él mismo. Candy, cansada de amarlo en silencio, juega con fuego sin saber que la inocencia y la experiencia pueden desatar una pasión atroz.
1. La promesa

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. La historia es de mi total autoría realizada con el fin de entretenerlas, no de lucrar. El primer capítulo contiene lenguaje un poco fuerte debido a que explica la vivencia en el mundo de las calles y así se habla en ese mundo, no necesariamente el resto de la historia tendrá ese vocabulario. En las escenas sexuales que tarde o temprano formarán parte de la historia, no soy vulgar, pero sí explícita, así que si son sensibles a esos temas, siéntanse en libertad de abandonar la historia, no es mi intención ofender la sensibilidad de nadie. Aclarando estos puntos, disfruten de una historia amena, llena de pasión y amor.**

**Capítulo 1 La promesa**

Anthony Brower tenía veinticinco años, pero la dura experiencia y la supervivencia en las calles de Villa Palmeras, Santurce, han hecho que su mentalidad superara la de un hombre de sesenta, con todo lo vivido y aprendido de la vida misma. Su padre los abandonó hacía diez años y su madre había muerto hacía cuatro años, víctima de un Sida que la consumió, dejando a Anthony de veintiún años solo y con la custodia de su hermana de catorce años, Candice.

-Anthony... no me gusta lo que haces, por favor... cuídate, no puedo perderte a ti también.

-Sé que no te gusta, pequeña, pero esto es lo que está trayendo la comida a la mesa. Ya cambia esa cara, mi reina, sonríe para mí y dame un besito para la suerte.

Candy que para la fecha ya tenía diesciocho años, se resignó a ver a su hermano partir con su pistola en el bolsillo trasero de su jean y mucho dinero en marihuana y cocaína. Siguiendo el llamado de la calle, la única salida que había encontrado para mitigar el hambre y la miseria, Candy en esas noches que él salía a "trabajar" no dormía, ya había visto a muchos amigos del barrio abandonar el mundo de los vivos y muchos otros cumpliendo ridículas condenas de más de cien años de cárcel por narcotráfico entre otros asuntos que le daba terror siquiera pensarlo. Resignada, se concentró en su tarea para enfermería que estudiaba en la Universidad Metropolitana de Bayamón. Anthony le daba todo, ella simplemente tenía que estudiar y por nada del mundo seguir sus pasos, la había amenazado él muchas veces. Que su sacrificio valiera para algo, le dijo severamente.

-Anthony, ¿estás seguro que es aquí?

Preguntó Terry mientras estacionaban el carro donde andaban en territorio del residencial Luis Llorens Torres.

-Fueron las instrucciones de Chaparro. Ahí vienen, son los de la foto que me enseñó. Primero que muestren el dinero, indicó Chaparro. El gordo no es de fiar, hay que tener cuidado con él, no es la primera vez que trata de pasarse de listo.

-No te preocupes, Tony, al primer movimiento en falso que vea, lo roceo de plomo.

Los tres sujetos que recogerían la mercancía se acercaban a ellos con paso decidido y amenazante. Algo no iba bien, pensó Anthony, así que al recivir la señal de bajar del auto, aseguró y cargó bien su arma, en caso de que tuviera que linchar alguno. Anthony abrió el baúl para mostrarles la mercancía, aprovechando que a esa hora alta de la noche, nadie osaba aventurarse por esos alrededores, ni siquiera la policía. El gordo, al que apodaban "Tonka", echó un vistazo hacia el baúl y le hizo señas a los otros dos para que verificaran, como dos títeres obedecieron al Tonka y se acercaron al baúl. Terry que no sobresalía por su paciencia, comenzó a suspirar y a resoplar intranquilo, mirando con cautela a los tres tipos.

-¿Qué le pasa a la muñequita que está tan inquieta?

Preguntó refiriéndose a Terry uno de los títeres, este era alto y delgado y se le conocía como "Lombriz".

-¿Cómo me llamaste, cabrón?

Dijo Terry sacando su arma y apuntando hacia el pecho de Lombriz, pero en varios puntos de su cuerpo, incluyendo pecho, espalda y cabeza, tres armas apuntaban hacia él. Anthony también sacó su arma y le apuntó al Tonka. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

-Llevas todas las de perder, niño bonito. Te aconsejo que te controles o no me va a temblar el pulso para explotarte aquí mismo.

Esto lo dijo el tercer sujeto, un negro alto y fornido al que llamaban "Bembetrueno".

-¿Por qué mejor no sacas los chavos y te dejas de mierdas? A Chaparro no le gusta que jueguen con sus habichuelas. Mira como terminó "el chapulín".

Tomó la palabra Anthony y todos bajaron sus armas por el momento. El Tonka al fin abrió el maletín que traía en las manos donde se suponía que habían veinticincomil dólares. Terry después de verificar, hizo una seña a Anthony de que todo estaba bien y los tres tipos comenzaron a llevarse la mercancía. Se escuchó un tiroteo y sacando todos sus armas, se apresuraron a cubrirse en los pasillos y debajo de las escaleras del residencial.

-No lo pienses, Terry. Mátalo. Es él o tú.

Llovían balas por todas las partes. Los residentes se encuevaron en los apartamentos y cerraron todas las puertas y ventanas. Nadie quería ver nada, nadie llamaría a la policía, nadie sabe ni vio nada. Ley de la calle. Anthony ya tenía un tiro en una pierna. El Tonka seguía disparando sin tregua muy cerca de ellos y a Terry no le quedó más que matarlo como dijo Anthony.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tuvo que guillarse de puerco? Nunca había tenido que matar a nadie hasta que Chaparro decidió negociar con este cabrón.

Terry aún no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido, aún le temblaba la mano.

-No había opción, brother, no ibas a dejar que te matara.

Dijo Anthony y en seguida más y más disparos seguían lloviendo, era una guerra cruel por el poder y el territorio. Los del bando contrario estaban hambrientos de sangre. Anthony y Terry salieron corriendo sin dejar de disparar para atrincherarse debajo de otra escalera.

-Vamos, Anthony, rápido... ¿Anthony?

Lo llamó Terry al ver que de pronto había dejado de correr y sus ojos se pusieron fijos mientras se tocaba el pecho para segundos después desplomarse en el piso.

-Anthony, puñeta, no te mueras, tú no me puedes hacer esto.

Terry estaba desesperado. La sirena de la policía comenzó a escucharse y el tiroteó cesó, todo el mundo desapareció.

-Terry... hermano... Esta vez no voy a contarla...

Anthony estaba agonizando y la sangre cada vez era más.

-No digas eso, tú eres un cabrón, no puedes morirte así.

Terry no podía soportar cómo se le iba la vida a su mejor amigo de infancia, juntos habían pasado tantas cosas, se habían cuidado la espalda, se habían apoyado en todo.

-Por faaa-voorr... cu-cui-da a Can... Candy...

Fueron las últimas palabras de Anthony mientras le apretaba la mano a Terry. La policía llegó y pronto se encargarían del cuerpo de Anthony.

-El plan falló. Abandonen.

Dijo uno de los policías por el radio a sus hombres.

-¡Malditos sean todos ustedes! ¿Este era el plan? ¡Maldita la hora en que decidí cooperar con ustedes!

Terry estaba fuera de sí. Él y Anthony estaban trabajando incubiertos, cooperaban con la policía para evitar ser arrestados, el plan era atrapar al trío que provocó toda esa tragedia y que estos cantaran y los llevaran a Chaparro, que a pesar de que Terry y Anthony habían tenido contacto con él, hacía meses que no lo veían personalmente, sabía cómo jugar y por eso el plan falló. Porque pusieron a los policías más ineptos a llevar ese caso. En el fondo, nadie quería atrapar al Chaparro, todos le temían, de ahí la ineptitud de la policía.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

El cuerpo de Anthony estaba en capilla ardiente. Todo el barrio estaba presente en el velorio. Muchos tenían camisetas con su foto que decían: "Siempre te recordaremos, Tony". Varias chicas alegando ser sus novias lloraban incosolablemente también. Candy estaba desecha y no paraba de llorar en el pecho de Terry, de cuyos ojos tan azules como el zafiro brotaban gruesas lágrimas. Abrazaba a la rubia que se había quedado sin nada de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Por qué él, Terry? Si ya estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Decía Candy quebrada en llanto.

-Porque la vida es así de hija de puta, pecosa. Pero ya no llores, por favor. Anthony no le habría gustado verte así.

-No puedo, Terry. Mi hermano era todo lo que yo tenía. Ahora estoy... sola, otra vez.. como siempre. No puedo más, Terry, ya no puedo más.

El llanto de ella salió a todo motor y ya Terry no encontraba qué hacer. La adoraba porque la conocía desde que tenía pañales, aunque llegó a odiarla en sus años adolescentes cuando él y Anthony comenzaron a fumar y ella los delataba haciéndolos ganar varias palizas por parte de sus padres. Ahora Terry había hecho una promesa, una que no rompería jamás.

-No estás sola, pecosa. Yo estaré contigoy voy a cuidarte con mi vida si es posible. Te prometo que no va a faltarte nada.

Candy lo abrazó más fuerte. Tenerlo a él cerca era como conservar una parte de su hermano. Eso y muchas cosas más porque ella había vivido enamorada de él desde los quince años, aunque él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ella tuviera esos sentimientos. Él siempre la había visto como la "hermanita" de su mejor amigo, una niña, intocable. Nunca sus ojos se habían puesto en ella con otra intención. Candy sufría mucho por eso. Lo amaba. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella esa anatomía de seis pies y dos pulgadas, con esos ojos que podían ver a travez del alma, azules como el mar profundo, ese pelo castaño y rebeldemente largo hasta los hombros, tan lacio y suave. Esa mandíbula perfectamente delineada y firme. Su nariz recta esos labios rojos, sensuales y varoniles. Su cuerpo fuerte, musculoso, pero sin exagerar, hacía que Candy tuviera muy dulces sueños cada noche. A sus veintiocho años, Terry estaba en su punto, un hombre completamente, irresistiblemente guapo, evasivo, arrogante y engreído. Tenía un carácter del demonio, pero con Candy siempre había sido todo dulzura y cuando Anthony no podía conseguirle algo, lo hacía él, como la hermana que nunca había tenido.

-Ni siquiera tengo a dónde ir... No tengo nada... ¡Dios mío!

-Pecas, claro que tienes a dónde ir. Vivirás conmigo. Desde hoy en adelante.

Esa sentencia hizo que Candy abriera los ojos bien grande, sus brillantes esmeraldas querían salirse.

-¿Contigo?

-Sí. Se lo prometí a Tony, tengo que cuidarte, por tanto no puedo dejarte en este barrio de mierda. Vendrás conmigo y no tienes otra opción así que no te molestes en replicar.

Terry siempre había sido arrogante y mandón y eso le fastidiaba.

-Ya no soy una niña, Terry, puedo decidir yo sola.

Él la miró y alzó una ceja, mostrando más aún su arrogancia.

-Entonces, dígame, doña Candice, ¿dónde piensa vivir?

Ella supo que no tenía opción y tenía que aceptar su ayuda. Terry era necio y terco por naturaleza y estaba muy acostumbrado hacer su voluntad y doblegar a los demás. No trabajaba ni tenía dinero, así que su única salida era aceptar la "amable" oferta de Terry. Como no pudo revirar su argumento, sólo se limitó a darle un codazo.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Ya lo verás, pecosa curiosa. Te va a gustar y si quieres puedo pintar tu cuarto de rosado y comprarte tu cama de las princesas de Disney.

No era el momento para bromas, según lo tradicional en un velorio, pero de alguna manera, Terry tenía que despejar la mente para no ir a matar aquellos desgraciados. También quería que Candy pensara en otra cosa que no fuera su profundo dolor. La policía los tenía protegidos a ambos debido al fallo en la operación, Terry que siempre había usado el apellido de su mamá, irónicamente se lo cambió a Grandchester y su nombre "Terruce" lo cambió por Terrence. Su padre, aunque tarde, había decidido reconocerlo, así que usó el apellido sin problemas, lo que Candy no se imaginaba era que Terry ahora era dueño del comercial más grande del país, lo que le dejó su padre en vida, hacía a penas unos días, pues Richard Grandchester nunca tuvo más hijos y vino a reconocer a Terry casi a los treinta años. La vida de Candy daría un gran giro y la de Terry también...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¿Aquí vives?

Preguntó Candy con asombro. El apartamento era inmenso, todo era blanco. Las paredes y cortinas blancas y limpísimas. En el salón, los muebles eran en piel, de diseño italiano, compuesto por una sofá grande, un love seat y una butaca reclinable. Un gran mueble en madera color cherry sostenía un gran televisor LCD de 72 pulgadas. Un modernísimo equipo de sonido y todo lo habido y por haber para tener el cine en la casa. Una elegante mesita de centro con una fina vasija de cristal guardaba finísimas esferas brillantes en colores blanco, vino y dorado. El comedor también era en combinación de la sala, una mesa en madera color cherry pero en el centro tenía un cuadro de cristal con piedras blancas dentro. Las seis sillas que lo componían estaban tapizadas en piel al igual que los muebles de la sala. La cocina sería el sueño de cualquier mujer, inmensos gabinetes en el mismo material de madera, una modernísima estufa, una alacena totalmente llena y una nevera en stainless steel también abastecida que hacía hielo y hasta fotocopias, pensó Candy. Hasta el micro-ondas era enorme. También tenía un pequeño desayunador con tres sillas.

-Aquí viviremos, pecosa.

Candy estaba fascinada y no le dio importancia a que él la llamara por ese adjetivo que odiaba. Ella no era muy alta, pero tampoco baja, medía cinco pies con cuatro pulgadas, al lado de Terry obviamente iba en desventaja, pero no le faltaba nada. Tenía unos ojos melancólicos color esmeralda que había heredado de su madre, Sarah. Era esbelta, su figura bien esculpida con cada cosa en su sitio, piernas bien torneadas, glúteos y pechos erguidos y firmes. Su pelo rubio ondulado y abundante era herencia de su abuela Elroy. Su naricita pequeña y graciosa y su boca con labios rosados y carnosos eran los rasgos de su fallecida madre. Su rostro estaba salpicado de numerosas pecas que la hacían ver adorable a los ojos de todos, menos los de ella. Motivo del cual Terry se burlara de ella toda la vida. Ella podía contar las veces que él la había llamado por su nombre en toda su vida y le sobraban nueve dedos.

-Pero... ¿Cómo fue que tú viniste a parar...?

-Es una larga historia, pecas, en su momento lo sabrás. Ahora vamos arriba para que veas tu cuarto.

Candy lo siguió por las escaleras, estaba un poco seria y sólo pedía que la buena posición de Terry no se debiera a que andaba haciendo de las suyas en las calles nuevamente.

-¿Este es mi... cuarto...?

Ella no lo podía creer. Una inmensa habitación con una cama queen size en caoba con un espaldar en piel blanco, tenía espejos incrustrados en el borde superior del espaldar y en la piecera. Su gabetero tenía un buen espejo y el borde superior también tenía un espejo incrustrado. Su enorme armario era en espejo. Tenía un escritorio con la laptop y una silla rodante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de lila, bien claro, casi inperceptible y en una de las paredes unas siluetas de mariposas blancas. Las sábanas eran en rosa, blanco y violeta con mullidas almohadas y cojines felpudos. Tenía su propio baño, igualmente moderno y adaptado. Con todo lo que pudiera necesitar y lo que no también.

-Disculpa, no habían camas de Rapunzel para una niña tan grande...

-¡Terry! Todo es... hermoso. Gracias.

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa que él le devolvió. Sintió una gran alegría al verla así. Haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, se lo debía a Anthony. Terry se sentó en una esquina de la cama para deleitarse viendo como ella contemplaba y curioseaba por toda la habitación. Encendió su laptop y cuando al fin la pantalla terminó su iniciación, se quedó muda por unos instantes. El fondo de pantalla era una foto de Anthony, sonriendo, feliz y lleno de vida. Se puso a llorar de repente y fue junto a Terry que la llamó.

-No llores, te ves muy fea. Sé que lo extrañas mucho y yo también, pero tienes que seguir adelante por él. Se lo prometiste y no puedes fallar.

Terry la tenía arrullada entre sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba. Ella había enterrado el rostro en su pecho y por la pocisión que se encontraban sentados en la cama, ella estaba sentada en una de sus piernas. Su cabeza estaba apoyada de la barbilla de él y Terry pudo oler su pelo, fragancia que le llenó los sentidos. Ella olía divino, a rosas, a limpio, a loción, increíblemente femenina. Él nunca había percivido nada de eso en ella antes.

-Lo intento, Terry, pero es que...

Él buscó su rostro para levantárselo tomándola de la barbilla. Su cara estuvo muy cerca de la suya y a él se le quebró el mundo cuando vio sus enormes ojos brillando en lágrimas. Sus mejillas y nariz sonrosadas por el llanto. Nunca había reparado en lo hermosa que era. Sus lágrimas rodaban y se ahogaban en sus labios, acontecimiento que hizo que él se fijara en ellos por primera vez. De pronto, sin saber por qué, deseo besarlos, besarlos hasta que se hicharan y se enrojecieran. Desechó ese absurdo pensamiento de pronto, sintiéndose un patán por pensar en semejante cosa en ese momento y con una "niña" según él. Debía ser el cansancio y el stress que lo hacía pensar en esas tonterías, pensó. Ella era una niña inocente y él... había vivido mucho y por su experiencia, sabía que no era bueno para las mujeres. A todas las había hecho sufrir, no de manera voluntaria, sino porque nunca se había enamorado profundamente de ninguna, ninguna había logrado apartar la soledad y abandono de su ser, más su vida en las calles no era lo que ninguna mujer mereciera. Sólo pasaba el momento con ellas, pero Candy... ella era otra cosa, una niña, inocente, prohibida, un agua que él no tocaría por miedo a ensuciarla. Nunca digas de esa agua no beberé...

-Estoy contigo, pecosita. Tienes que superarlo. Vamos a lograrlo. Pero ya no llores, no lo soporto, hazlo al menos por mí, ¿sí?

_**Precisamente ahora que te he imaginado ya en mi caminar**_

_**precisamente ahora queda algo pendiente**_

_**precisamente ahora que cada mirada puedo recordar**_

_**te haces dueña de mi mente**_

_**precisamente ahora que levante seca la ropa mojá**_

_**precisamente ahora, mira, ya no llueve**_

_**precisamente ahora, pienso que tuvimos, niña que esperarnos**_

_**antes de tentar la suerte, no, no, no**_

Ella miró a los ojos azules que adoraba y pensando que por él haría hasta lo imposible sin que se lo pidiera, por él, asintió.

-Haré todo lo posible, por mi hermano y por tí...

_**No me llores más, preciosa mía**_

_**tú no me llores más que enciendes mi pena**_

_**no me llores más, preciosa mía**_

_**tú no me llores más, que el tiempo se agota**_

_**entre lágrimas rotas por la soledad**_

_**que se cuela en nuestras vidas sin llamar**_

_**precisamente ahora...**_

La convicción de ella lo conmovió más y la apretó más fuerte en sus brazos. Ella hechizada por su calor y con ganas de que ese momento nunca terminara, se aferró a él como la hiedra. Quería detener el tiempo mientras esos brazos fuertes la cobijaban. Se envolvía en su olor tan masculino y con su cara apoyada en su pecho podía sentir como el pelo de él se hacía cosquillas en la frente. Terry por su parte experimentaba sensaciones que no podía comprender. Quería pararse para poner distancia en esa cercanía, pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía y sus brazos no podían desenredarse del cuerpo delicado y frágil que sostenían. Comenzó a repartir besos en su frente sin que lo pudiera evitar. No era la primera vez que él estaba cerca de ella, ni la primera que besaba su rostro o que la abrazaba, pero por alguna razón, esto era diferente. Se asustó, desechó los pensamientos como si fueran un pecado mortal, pero no la soltó.

_**Doy vueltas por tu barrio casi to' los días sin desayunar**_

_**me encuentro a tu familia y nunca se detienen a saludarme**_

_**yo busco entre la gente la cara más bonita que se pueda imaginar**_

_**por quereme sin tenerme**_

_**No me llores más, preciosa mía**_

_**tú no me llores más que enciendes mi pena**_

_**no me llores más, preciosa mía**_

_**tú no me llores más, que el tiempo se agota**_

_**entre lágrimas rotas por la soledad**_

_**que se cuela en nuestras vidas sin llamar**_

-Yo sé que lo harás, porque eres fuerte y muy valiente. Sé que has sobrevivido a muchas cosas y yo te admiro mucho. Daría cualquier cosa por poder evitarte todo este sufrimiento, niña preciosa, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Él vivirá siempre en nuestros corazones. Ahora tenenemos que tratar de ser felices por él.

Candy se perdía en sus palabras. Era imposible no amarlo, aunque fuera un amor imposible, según ella. Él nunca la vería como una mujer, como la que se estaba convirtiendo. Una que lo amaba con locura, una que lo deseaba, que moría por probar un beso suyo, por sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo, por amanecer enredada entre sus sábanas, por un momento quiso ser una de esas tantas que pasaban por sus dedos. La diferencia era que ella quería quedarse con él para siempre, y Terry no era esa clase de hombres. Tenía buenos sentimientos y ella sabía que él la quería, pero no como ella deseaba. Como lo desearon muchas, sin éxito.

_**No habrá rincones pa' las dudas**_

_**ni habrá noche en tu oscuridad**_

_**no habrá reflejos de amargura**_

_**juntitos volveremos a soñar**_

_**no me llores más, no, no, no**_

_**No me llores más, preciosa mía**_

_**tú no me llores más, que el tiempo se agota**_

_**entre lágrimas rotas por la soledad**_

_**que se cuela en nuestras vidas sin llamar**_

-Ahora, llorona, prepárate para la cena. Tienes de todo en el armario. Lo que necesites me lo dejas saber.

Renuentes, ambos se separaron y Terry bajó a preparar la cena. Candy sacó una toalla del pequeño armario del baño y de su maleta comenzó a sacar ropa para acomodarla en las gabetas y la vez, conseguir una pijama, cuando abrió la primera gabeta para guardar ropa interior, sorpresa, estaba llena, de ropa interior y pijamas nuevas. Terry le había mencionado que su empleada se había encargado de todo, definitivamente no se equivocó. Abrió todas las demás gabetas y hasta vergüenza le dio querer acomodar la ropa que ella había traído junto con las hermosuras que estaban ahí. Elegió una pijama de camisilla y short de algodón. No lo pensó en escogerla, de todas formas no era la primera vez que Terry la veía así. Se metió a la ducha y la maravillosa agua tibia que caía en muchos chorritos finos y abundantes fue como una terapia para todo el stress que había en su cuerpo y en todo su ser. Dejó que el agua mojara todo su cabello y se lo lavó, mojado casi le llegaba al trasero. Se quedó un rato largo bajo el chorro de agua enjuagándoselo. Con los ojos cerrados recordó todo el rato que estuvo en los brazos de Terry, como sus manos se habían posado sobre su rostro y las ganas inmensas que tuvo de que la besara, hubo un momento en que pensó que sí lo haría, pero no. Comenzó a enjabonarse y el contacto de sus propias manos sobre su piel la llevaron a imaginarse cómo sería ser recorrida por las manos de él. No pudo evitar imaginarse qué sería hacer el amor con él. Estar en ese preciso instante con él bajo el agua y pensando en miles de maneras de perder la virginidad... con él. Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su edén.

-Candy, no te tardes que se enfría.

-Ya voy.

Le gritó saliendo del baño envuelta en la toalla. Se secó y se puso la pijama que había seleccionado. Se secó el pelo lo más que pudo y se lo desenredó. Se puso desodorante y un poco de colonia de violetas. Con unas pantunflas comodas y no muy calurosas ni felpudas, bajó. El olor del pollo al vapor se coló por todos los sentidos. Terry se veía muy guapo con su pantalón de algodón largo y la camisilla que marcaba bien su torso perfecto y daba vista panorámica de esos brazos de ensueño. Estaba muy concentrado sirviendo que no se percató de que Candy había bajado hasta que fue a halar una silla del mostrador de la cocina.

-¿Quieres jugo o refres...?

La pregunta de Terry se quedó a medias. No se esperaba a Candy con esa pijama cuya camisilla transparentaba un poco sus pechos que no tenían brassier y cuando se giró, el short era más corto de lo que había pensado y pudo apreciar parte de las orillas de sus nalgas. El pelo húmedo que caía hasta la cintura y ese olor... Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para volverse a concentrar y borrar todas las imágenes que su cerebro traicionero estaba proyectándose. ¿Cuándo fue que creció? Se preguntó. Candy no se percató de nada, como bien había mencionado, no era la primera vez que él la veía en ropa de dormir, pero sí la primera vez en una tan tapa-nada como esa. Resignada a que él nunca se fijaría en ella, ni siquiera pensó en provocarlo. No tuvo que pensarlo porque sin darse cuenta lo había hecho.

-Ese jugo de naranja con zanahoria se ve bien.

Le dijo sonriendo y él se quedó en blanco porque se le había olvidado qué fue lo que le preguntó.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí.

Lo sirvió y luego le puso en el plato su porción de papas majadas con pechuga de pollo al horno y maíz con habichuelas tiernas.

-Cocinas rico, Terry. Ya te puedes casar.

Bromeo ella mientras engullía la comida que para ella era caviar en ese entonces.

-Pues entonces tendré que comenzar a cocinar muy malo, es más, búscame la escoba que voy a barrerme los pies ahora mismo.

Ella rió a carcajadas por la ocurrencia, pero luego que analizó su comentario y su renuencia hacia el matrimonio, sin saber por qué, le dolió. Decidió no pensar más en eso y siguió disfrutando su comida.

-¿Puedo comer más?

-Claro que sí, glotona, encima de la estufa hay más.

Con esa indicación ella se paró a servirse más pasando inevitablemente por su lado dándole una vista privilegiada de lo que su short no dejaba a la imaginación y su olor lo volvió a envolver. Tuvo que respirar profundo y lanzar una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con ella? De repente se había vuelto toda una tentación. El fruto del árbol de la vida del cual no podía probar, porque en cierto modo... moriría... Otra vez movió bruscamente la cabeza para desechar todos sus pensamientos delirantes. Ella regresó a su lugar con su plato lleno otra vez y con más jugo. El resto de la cena fue en silencio. Como Terry había cocinado, ella se ofreció a lavar los platos. Él permaneció en el mostrador mirando algo en su celular hasta que el ruido de los platos al ser colocados llamó su atención y se le volvió a ir la respiración cuando la vio de espalda en el fregadero, con su cintura finita y sus nalgas tan paraditas y redondas, con toda la orilla mostrándose a él descaradamente. Tuvo que pensar en muchas cosas para no seguir mirando hacia ella. Que Dios lo ayudara. ¿Cómo iba a poder continuar viviendo bajo el mismo techo con ella? Él no se le insinuaría jamás, nunca se perdonaría hacerle daño, no a ella. Él era muy malo y ella muy inocente, pensó.

-Ya, Terry, terminé.

Dijo acercándose emocionada y él al levantar la vista, por estar sentado sus ojos quedaron justo a la altura de los pechos de ella. Debía tener frío porque sus pezones estaban alterados.

-Si quieres pasamos un rato a la sala a ver televisión, aún es temprano.

-Sí, pero yo escojo lo que vamos a ver.

Dijo ella señalándose con el dedo pulgar. A Terry le gustaba mucho la ciencia-ficción y a ella no, por eso se le adelantó. Fueron hasta la sala y Terry prendió el televisor y se sentó junto a Candy.

-Pecas... el control está allá.

Le dijo negándose a pararse nuevamente para buscarlo y ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo ella.

-¡Vago!

Le dijo y fue a buscarlo. Cuando se inclinó para tomarlo sus bragas se vieron por completo y parte de sus nalgas también. Terry pensó que le iba a dar un infarto. Él no era de palo y lo que tenía entre sus piernas tampoco. Tuvo que colocarse una almohadilla para que ella no notara la tremenda erección que le había provocado sin proponérselo. Inocentemente ella se sentó a su lado, muy cerca y recostó su cabeza de su pecho. Al pobre Terry se lo estaba llevando el mismísimo diablo.

-Eh... Candy... yo...

Continuará...

Hola niñas lindas! Espero su sincera opinión sobre esta historia. Este ha sido el primer capítulo y por eso no fue tan largo, pero los otros prometen mucho más, según vaya desarrollándose la historia. Terry está pasándola bastante mal, ella es pura tentación y él no quiere lastimarla.

**¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá luchar contra sus instintos y sus propios sentimientos? **

**¿Cómo hará Candy para conquistarlo? **

**¿Descubrirá él que ella se muere por caer presa de sus instintos?**

**¿Podrá el amor vencer las dudas y los miedos del pasado y además descubrir que el amor no tiene edad, ni tiempo?**

**Si este capítulo consigue hoy mismo sus primeros 10 reviews les subo el otro.**

***Esta historia también tendrá lugar en Puerto Rico, pero no me enfocaré en darle mucho énfasis al país, más bien en la vida de los personajes, así que no abundaré mucho en la geografía jejeje.**

***Canción de Candy y Terry: "Precisamente ahora " David Demaría**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	2. Revelaciones

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2 Revelaciones**

Candy estaba tranquilamente recostada de Terry sin saber la guerra que tenía el pobrecito entre las piernas. Desde que ella se fuera a vivir con él, suceso que no tenía ni veinticuatro horas, excitado parecía ser ahora su estado permanente.

-Pecas, yo... tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que llevarte a la escuela y...

-Pero, Terry, acabamos de poner la película.

Protestó haciendo un puchero y poniendo una carita tan triste que lo conmovió, no así bajando su excitación. Como si no fuera suficiente tortura, ella lo abrazó y él pensó que sería el fin del mundo.

-Es que... estoy muy cansado, pecosa, pero mañana te prometo ver todas las películas que tú quieras.

Le dijo poniéndose de pie apresuradamente y dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

-Eh... Terry, ¿vas a llevarte esa almohadilla?

Preguntó al ver que él no la soltaba la tenía de frente como un escudo.

-Este... eh sí, es cómoda para... el cuello. Descansa, pecas.

Y cuando ya se giraba para irse...

-Terry... Gracias por todo, de verdad. Te quiero mucho, buenas noches.

Al decirle eso, ella se puso de pie y no sólo lo abrazó, sino que también le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla poniéndose en puntitas. La prueba que atravezaba Terry era realmente dura y más cuando ella decidió apagar el televisor para guardar la película para cuando él tuviera tiempo y caminó delante de él para dirigirse a su cuarto, contoneando las nalgas y las caderas, aunque no lo hacía a propósito y a él no le quedó más remedio que respirar profundo y tomar una ducha bien fría.

Candy se fue a su habitación pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido de golpe. Pensaba en Terry, en lo cerca de él que había estado, su cariño y sutiles caricias aunque sí lo había notado algo extraño, como nervioso en ciertos momentos y a veces no la miraba a los ojos.

-Terry... si tú supieras todo lo que yo siento cada vez que tú te acercas... cada beso que tú me das en la mejilla que me deja temblando... cuando tú me abrazas... yo quisiera detener el tiempo para que tus brazos nunca me suelten, que yo quisiera vivir en ellos para siempre. Tus ojos, son los más lindos que existen, me he perdido en ellos tantas veces y tú ni te enteras. Todas las noches que sueño con tus besos... con que un día tú te des cuenta de lo que siento y me correspondas. Creo que eso nunca va a pasar, pero para bien o para mal... nunca podré dejarte de soñar, te amo, Terry.

Eran sus pensamientos en voz alta mientras abrazaba un peluche en forma de un minion de la película "Despicable me 2" que él había dejado en su cama.

Lo que Candy no sabía era que en las cuatro paredes de su habitación Terry libraba su propia batalla. No podía conciliar el sueño, ironicamente porque ese fue el motivo por el cual se despidió de Candy. Estaba mirando hacia el techo con los brazos debajo de su nuca. No entendía por qué de repente su pecosa se había vuelto tan atractiva y tentadora. Siempre había querido a esa niña y la había defendido muchas veces del puño de su madre y de los mañosos maridos que ésta solía conseguirse.

-Pecas... ¿por qué de pronto te has vuelto una tortura para mí? Esa boquita orgullosa con esos labios tan inocentes que estuve a punto de besar... ¿en qué momento dejaste de ser una niña? No sé si hice bien en traerte a vivir aquí conmigo... yo no podría hacerte daño y es lo único que haré si me acerco demasiado. Tú eres toda inocencia y yo pura amargura y banalidad... No sé cómo haré para no tocarte jamás... aunque no estoy pensando en llevarte a mi cama... en estos momentos me gustaría estarte abrazando, apretarte fuerte como te gusta y dejarme invadir por toda tu ternura por un momento. Eres lo único dulce e inocente que queda de mi vida... aunque la tentación esté a la puerta, nunca voy a mancharte con mis manos...

Finalmente Terry pudo quedarse dormido muy entrada la noche. Ninguno sospechó que estaban pensando justamente en lo mismo. Candy lo amaba con locura, resignada y en silencio y él, comenzaría a descubrir muchas cosas...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy se levantó luego que Terry casi le tumbara la puerta para que no se le hiciera tarde para irse a estudiar. Se bañó rápidamente y se puso el uniforme que era en rosa de pantalón y blusa de botones. El tono de rosa era raro, pero le sentaba bien. Se dejó el pelo suelto y se maquilló. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras el holor de los huevos revueltos con bacon y tostadas le hizo la boca agua. Terry era un sol, ¿qué le costaba amarla? Se preguntó.

-¡Mmmm que rico! Quiero mucho bacon, Terry.

-Ni siquiera me dices buenos días y encima te pones a exigir, pecosa maleducada.

-Lo siento, es que el olor me nubló la razón.

Y acto seguido le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que lo dejó sin aliento, pero disimuló y le dio su matadora sonrisa, siendo el turno de ella para quedarse sin aliento.

-Come, dormilona, tienes quince minutos.

Entre bromas y tonterías ambos tomaron su desayuno, Candy se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario en su mochila incluyendo su tarea. Se paró un momento al baño y tardó más de lo necesario.

-Pecosa, no me digas que eres de las que tiene que ir al baño corriendo después de comer.

-¡Terry! Claro que no, estaba lavándome los dientes. Comí huevo y si el amor de vida se me presenta hoy y me besa tengo que tener buen aliento.

Le dijo coqueta, él le dio un sonrisa apretada y forzada porque por alguna razón que él no comprendía, la broma no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Vamos, Candice, se te hace tarde.

¿_Candice_? Se preguntó ella y más por lo serio que se puso Terry de repente. Fuero hasta el auto de Terry, una Jeep Compass azúl marino y luego de que caballerosamente le abriera la puerta a ella, fueron en un incómodo silencio durante todo el camino.

-Es aquí, Terry, además es más fácil para que puedas dar la vuelta y regresar.

-¿Tienes prisa por bajarte?

Le preguntó serio y en un tono que ella no entendió. No le hizo caso porque ella conocía lo temperamental que era, cuando fue a bajarse iba a despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla, pero la seriedad que él tenía la hicieron arrepentirse. Cuando se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta para bajarse el brazo de Terry la detuvo.

-Nunca te vayas sin despedirte de mí, aunque yo esté molesto.

Le soltó y él fue quien le dio el beso en la mejilla, pero fue un beso diferente, ella lo sintió. No fue fugaz, sus labios permanecieron en su mejilla por contables segundos y de hecho muy cerca de sus labios, la electrizó completa y la dejó sumamente desconcertada, ¿pues a qué se debía que estuviera molesto? Otro misterio de Don Terrence Grandchester, pensó y le restó importancia al asunto. Le brindó una sonrisa y se bajó y fue corriendo a los ascensores para tomar su primera clase y para la cual iba bastante retrazada.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¡Candy! Te invito a almorzar y cuéntame absolutamente todo, todo.

-¡Patty! ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Candy miraba intrigada a los inquisidores ojos de su compañera Patricia, una castaña de cálidos ojos marrones, el pelo lo llevaba hasta los hombros en ondas definidas y aunque muy curvilínea, su figura era esbelta y muchos hombres se quedaban observando su voluptuosidad a veces sin disimular.

-Amiga, yo no nací ayer... Estás viviendo con el amor de tu vida y me dices que no hay nada que contar...

Patty era terca y hasta que no conseguía lo que quería, no dejaba de aguijonear. Caminaron hasta la cafetería del recinto y la castaña siguió hostigando a la rubia sin piedad.

-Patty, no ha pasado nada, se siente en deuda con mi hermano y me ha ofrecido su ayuda desinteresadamente. Tengo mi propio cuarto y todo, a penas compartimos un rato por la noche, pero nada más.

-¡Ay, amiga! Eres demasiado inocente, si fuera yo... no habría llegado a clases hoy porque todavía estuviera revolcándome con él...

-¡Patricia! Si quieres toma una bocina y anúnciaselo a todo el mundo. Tienes una boca que Dios te la bendiga.

-Amén.

Contestó su amiga burlona que le encantaba aborchornar a su remilgada amiga, nada que ver con ella que era totalmente liberal y astuta y que hablaba a calzón quitao de sus locuras íntimas haciendo sangrar los inocentes oídos de Candy.

-No todo el mundo se conforma con eso nada más, Patty.

-Hey, eso sí fue un golpe bajo, amiga. Tú sabes que yo no elegí eso, pero...

-¡Traídoras! ¿Pensaban comer sin mí?

-¡Sussy! Llegaste caída del cielo, Patty me estaba torturando con su interrogatorio.

De esa manera, Candy se libró del tema, gracias a la intervención de su otra compañera, Susana, una chica alta, delgada, rubia y de ojos azúles, no era fea, pero tampoco lo que se llamara muy guapa, su frente sobresalía un poco, pero su simpatía y carisma le daban buenos puntos a su favor.

-Ah... ya me imagino sobre qué te interrogaba... ¿qué se siente vivir bajo el mismo techo de sexy Terry? ¿Ya llegaron a primera base?

-¡Susana! ¿Tú también? No sé qué les pasa a ustedes dos, pero no ha pasado, ni pasará nada. Sólo somos amigos, okay, amigos.

-Ehhh... chicas, me tengo que ir...

-Pero Patty, aún no sale tu comida...

-Cancélala, Candy, por favor. De verdad me tengo que ir.

Patty luego de haber recivido un mensaje de texto salió disparada sin más explicación, aunque sus compañeran sabían muy bien la razón.

-No sé como Patricia puede aguantar eso. Yo ya lo habría mandado al diablo.

-Lo sé, Sussy, pero eso fue lo que ella escogió y es feliz así... no podemos meternos en eso.

-¿Feliz? ¿Cómo alguien podría ser feliz así?

-Ella sabrá. Yo misma se lo he dicho muchas veces, pero... el que por su gusto muere hasta la muerte le sabe a gloria. En cosas de pareja, los terceros sobramos.

-Dímelo a mí, la madre de Neil me tenía al borde del desespero, es un milagro que él y yo continuemos juntos, porque mira que la vieja jodió y jodió y hasta tuvo los cojones de aparecerse en nuestro apartamento para presentarle a una "amiga".

Contaba Susana indignada y Candy reía porque fue testigo muchas veces de las impertinencias de Elroy Leagan, la suegra de Susana.

-¿Qué hacen dos chicas tan lindas y aquí solitas?

-¡Albert! Siéntate con nosotros, nos tenías abandonadas.

Dijo Candy alegre a su compañero, aunque él estaba estudiando justicia criminal, se habían conocido en la biblioteca. Un rubio alto de unos hermosos ojos azúl cielo y cuerpo matador, con ese pelo largo y esa sonrisa tan natural que ponía a todas a delirar, pero que al parecer, él era inconciente de todo ese efecto.

-¿Abandonarte a tí, mi Shirley Temple? Jamás. ¡Calumnias!

Le dio un beso y se sentó con ellas, él ya había ordenado, así que los platos de los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo. Comieron amenamente entre relajos y anécdotas hasta que llegó el momento de tomar la próxima clase.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Como cada viernes, el mismo escenario, una flor mareada, una comida contra el reloj y una habitación de hotel. Esa era su vida desde hacía dos años. Un día a la semana, dos horas a su lado y muchas migajas de amor y atención se le brindaban. No era feliz, ya no. Al principio era un juego tentador y divertido, hasta que su corazón se involucró y todo se jodió. Ahora era presa de ese círculo vicioso, estaba en un abismo del que no sabía cómo salir, realmente no deseaba salir.

-¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?

Le preguntó él aflojándose la corbata para luego besar seductoramente su cuello.

-Siempre, mi amor. Me haces tanta falta. Ya no puedo vivir más así, ¿cuándo es que por fin vas a...?

-Shh... no hablemos de eso ahora, linda. Tenemos que disfrutar este momento de los dos. Yo también te extrañé mucho.

El mundo brilló para ella al escuchar esas palabras. Tal vez había algo de esperanza, él si la quería, la elegiría a ella...

-¿De verdad me extrañaste mucho, amor?

-Claro que sí... ahora, ponte esto, por favor.

Le contestó él y le entregó un babydoll muy provocativo en rojo y negro el cual ella emocionada y por lo mucho que él la había "extrañado" no duró nada en complacerlo. Se lo puso rápido y le modeló coquetamente.

_**Lo amo a pesar de saber que no debo amarlo**_

_**yo sé que hago bien si lo dejo y empiezo a olvidarlo**_

_**él nunca me ha dado esperanzas de atarse a mi vida**_

_**mas cuando me tiene en sus brazos me siento optimista**_

_**yo sé que me engaño comprando mentiras**_

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Divina para hacerte muchas cosas, preciosa. ¿Sabes qué se me ocurre ahora...?

-No, pero supongo que me lo vas a decir...

-Así es. Arrodíllate y pídeme perdón.

Dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual ella le devolvió. Se arrodilló y le bajó la cremallera de su pantalón para que ella comenzara a "pedir perdón". Él le sujetaba la cabeza para mantenerla fija donde él la quería mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban de placer y ella al verlo tan encendido se esmeró más en el asunto.

_**Lo amo a pesar de saber que voy a perderlo**_

_**y lucho con todo mi amor para retenerlo**_

_**el tiempo que paso a su lado lo paso flotando**_

_**mas cuando se pierde por días lo odio llorando**_

_**después él regresa y yo vuelvo amarlo**_

-¿Ya estoy perdonada, mi señor?

Preguntó ella pícaramente y él la levantó y la besó ardientemente. Pasó sus demandantes manos por sus senos y los apretó para luego darles uno sutiles mordiscos que la hicieron delirar.

-Aún no. Tendrás que esforzarte un poquito más, querida.

Entonces la llevó hasta la cama y le pedió que se pusiera en cuatro. Ella lo hizo muy dispuesta ofreciéndole una lujosa vista de su bien proporcionado trasero. La lujuria se apoderó de él y sin esperar más la comenzó a embestir sin piedad, pero ella no se quejaba, porque ya estaba acostumbrada y moldeada. Ese había sido su primer hombre, sexualmente hablando, quien le enseñó todo y la hizo como él quiso.

_**No puedo dejarlo, su boca me tienta, me invita a besarlo**_

_**no puedo dejarlo, me asusta pensar vivir sin tocarlo**_

_**no puedo dejarlo, no existe otro hombre que me haga olvidarlo**_

_**ya son muchos años que buenos o malos, no puedo cambiarlos**_

_**su amor me hace daño, quisiera dejarlo, me siento perdida, lo amo**_

-¡Oh Dios! Eres divino, cariño, te extrañé tanto. Ohh... Ah... mmm...

-No me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, preciosa. No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerte esto.

Le dijo y la penetró más fuerte, para luego en un ataque de locura, volver a ponerla boca arriba en la cama y se puso encima de ella. Le levantó las piernas que quedaran hasta la altura de la cabeza de él y volvió adentrarse en ella con embestidas salvajes.

-Eres un Dios... uff.. aaahh... mmm... te amo...

Un te amo sofocado salió de su boca, uno que no tuvo respuesta, que nunca la tenía, pero que ella de corazón ofrecía con la ilusión de que un día esas palabras se le regresarían. Aún estaba a la espera de ese milagro.

_**Sé que no hay futuro, ni final feliz**_

_**pero él es mi mundo, es el hombre que me hace vivir**_

_**No puedo dejarlo, su boca me tienta, me invita a besarlo**_

_**no puedo dejarlo, me asusta pensar vivir sin tocarlo**_

_**no puedo dejarlo, no existe otro hombre que me haga olvidarlo**_

_**ya son muchos años que buenos o malos, no puedo cambiarlos**_

_**su amor me hace daño, quisiera dejarlo, me siento perdida, lo amo**_

-Disculpa, linda. Vuelvo en un segundo.

El celular de él sonó y se salió de ella como si nada para contestar la llamada apresurado y dejándola así, insatisfecha y con los deseos reprimidos. Luego de esperarlo por cinco minutos que él terminara de hablar, lo vio recogiendo sus ropas para irse.

-¿Te vas...? Pero Stear...

-Lo siento, Patricia, era mi esposa, mi hijo está en el hospital, te llamo luego.

-Pero...

-Toma, pide un taxi.

Le entregó unos billetes y después de vestirse se marchó apresurado.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¿Esta es la manera tan fría en que recives a tu padre?

-Lo siento, olvidé avisarle a los de la orquesta.

Respondió el maestro de la arrogancia y el sarcasmo a su padre, Richard Grandchester que llegó de visita y sin avisar. Era un hombre de clase y buenas costumbres, no podía negar su esmerada educación inglesa. Era un hombre guapo a sus cincuenta y cinco años, pulcramente recortado y con un par de canas en las sienes. El único rasgo que Terry no heredó de él fueron sus ojos marrones, todo lo demás, no lo podía negar.

-Mira, Terruce, no vine aquí para incomodarte...

-Terrence.

-Muy bien, _Terrence. _Sólo vine a decirte que me siento muy orgulloso sobre cómo has manejado los negocios hasta el momento a pesar de tu inexperiencia. Lo llevas en la sangre, todo un Grandchester.

Dijo con orgullo y Terry lo miró con ironía.

-¿Después de casi treinta años te convenciste que llevo tu sangre?

-Terruce, Terrence. Eso es otro asunto, si eso sucedió fue porque tu madre...

-¡A mi madre no la mencione! Está muerta gracias a tí, tú le jodiste la vida.

Le espetó Terry fuera de sí al recordar como su madre nunca superó el fracazo amoroso y todas las miserias que pasó que hicieron que tomara el camino fácil en las calles y que a consecuencia de eso, su madre buscó refugio en las drogas hasta que una sobredosis de heroína se la llevó finalmente.

-Hijo, eso no fue así. Yo era un hombre casado y ella... bueno, no voy a negar que no fuiste un hijo planeado, pero puedo asegurarte que sí muy deseado, al menos por mí, pero...

-No me diga... Tan deseado que apenas ahora tengo tu apellido y por conveniencia tuya, que de haber tenido otros hijos ni para acá mirarías. ¿Dónde estabas mientras pasábamos hambre? ¿Cuando iba a la escuela con los zapatos rotos y los pantalones raídos y brincacharcos? Nunca diste la cara, nunca vimos ni un sólo centavo tuyo.

-Cálmate por favor. Déjame explicarte y te ruego que te sientes. No tuviste mi apellido porque ella no quiso. Nunca fui a verte porque ella así lo quiso. ¿Eso nunca te lo contó, verdad? Ella quería que yo dejara a mi mujer, pero eso era algo imposible, había mucho en juego, muchos conflictos de intereses y además, ella siempre supo que yo era casado, yo no la busqué a ella, ella me buscaba a mí e incluso buscó la manera de embarazarse justo cuando iba a ponerle fin a nuestra aventura. Me enteré que tú estabas en camino y a pesar que no permanecería a su lado, le brindé toda mi ayuda y no la quiso, no quiso saber nada de mí. Yo insistí, pero luego ella me salió con que no era de mí que estaba embarazada, como yo no había podido tener hijos con mi mujer, a pesar de habernos casado cuando yo tenía veinte años, en cinco años no pudimos concebir, así que pensando que tal vez yo no podía tener hijos, le creí. Tu madre tenía muy buenas dotes actorales, Terrence. Incluso metió a un hombre en su casa sólo para que yo pensara que de verdad existía la posibilidad de que no fueras mío.

Terry se había quedado verdaremente en shock. Definitivamente había muchas cosas que ignoraba y aunque su rabia lo quería llevar a no creerle a su padre, sabía que Eleanor era muy orgullosa y que bien capaz era de haber hecho lo que hizo.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿La vejez?

Se burló sacando a relucir toda su arrogancia.

-Mírate en el espejo, Terruce. Si a parte del color de tus ojos, encuentras alguna otra cosa que te diferencie de mí, avísame.

Esta vez, la arrogancia vino de Richard, lo que se hereda no se hurta. Terry se echó el pelo hacia atrás desesperado. Sabía que él decía la verdad, si se recortaba el pelo como él y se ponía lentes de contacto marrones, sería el clon de su padre, veintiocho años atrás.

-Yo deseé mucho tu llegada. Tu nombre, te lo puse yo. Le había dicho a tu madre que si tenía un niño se llamaría Terruce como tu abuelo, nunca llegué a saber hasta después de bastante tiempo si eras niño o niña, pero tu madre te puso el nombre que yo había elegido. No puedes decir que no te amé, antes de que llegaras, ya te amaba. Tu madre sembró la duda y tú fuiste víctima de nuestros errores y mi falta de determinación. Pagaré por ese error toda mi vida. Pero si te veo fuera de las calles y progresar, me doy por satisfecho, podría morir en paz.

-La única razón por la aque acepté tu ayuda fue porque ya se lo había prometido a mi mejor amigo que dejaría ese mundo y que me encargaría de su hermana. De lo contrario, el diablo iba aceptar tu dinero.

Terry estaba siendo duro y Richard no se esperaba menos. Eran veintiocho años creyendo que su padre era un cabrón que los abandonó y decidió quedarse con su otra familia. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácil. Tenía una combinación entre la arrogancia de su padre y la terquedad de su madre.

-Buenas tardes...

Llegó Candy muy contenta y luego se detuvo en seco al ver al extraño visitante, que al verlo en ropa tan formal, se asustó pensando que fuera algún mafioso...

-Hola, pecas. Él es Richard Grandchester, mi padre... Richard, ella es Candice, mi... mi... la hermana de mi amigo.

Candy se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Resucitó su padre? Pensó irónicamente.

-Mucho gusto, señorita. Permítame decirle, con todo el respeto que tiene usted los ojos más bellos que he visto.

-Gracias... el gusto es mío, señor Grandchester...

Candy estaba colorada por el cumplido y por la forma en que Richard besó su mano, no estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de educación. Fue a donde Terry para darle el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla y se quedó a su lado, él inconcientemente pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ella se recostó un poco más de su hombro. Eran muchos los años de confianza, a pesar de las batallas que ambos libraban en lo más profundo de su interior.

-Puedes llamarme sólo Richard, por favor. Eres muy linda, Candice.

Había sinceridad en las palabras de Richard, no había interés ni lascivia, la admiraba como una hija y hasta había percivido que para Terry ella no sólo era la "hermana" de su amigo, sino mucho más porque sus ojos y sus gestos lo delataban, además, pudo ver el recelo y los celos profundos con que lo miraban los zafiros de Terry y rió para sus adentros. Era un Grandchester, con todas sus virtudes y defectos.

-Entonces usted dígame Candy. Ha sido todo un placer conocerlo. ¿Desea un café o un té? Imagino que el desatento de Terry no le ha ofrecido nada...

Candy era especial y a Richard le gustó eso, le cayó bien y la quería para su hijo, porque conocía esa mirada, era su hijo aunque no lo conociera a fondo. Terry fulminó a Candy con sus ojos encendidos en fuego y ella le lanzó un beso en el aire que lo derritió, pero lo disimuló.

-Un té estaría bien, Candy, gracias.

Apresurada, Candy fue a preparar todo para el té mientras Grandchester Senior y Grandchester Jr. retomaban su conversación.

-Terruce... hay otra cosa que quiero que sepas. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por el Chaparro. No va a molestarlos más ni a ti ni a Candy.

Eso si que sorprendió y sacó de onda a Terry, hasta de eso estaba enterado su padre...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Hijo... el Chaparro es poderoso, no hay quién lo niegue, pero yo, y no por alardear, lo soy mucho más. Por la plata baila el mono. Un poco de dinero lo tranquilizaron.

Terry comenzaba a entender el poder que tenía el dinero y cómo podía doblegar a cualquiera. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Candy regresó a la sala con una bandeja y las tres tazas de té y todo los utencilios necesarios.

-Espero que les guste, no soy muy experta, pero...

-No te preocupes, linda, por como huele y se ve, sé que está delicioso.

Respondió Richard tomando su taza y como él estaba en la butaca solitaria, ella se sentó en el sofá junto a Terry y le dio a él su taza de té y luego ella tomó la siguiente.

-Está muy bueno, pecosa, gracias.

Dijo Terry para romper el incómodo silencio y ella le dio una radiante sonrisa.

-Veo que estás estudiando, Candy...

-Sí, enfermería. Terry me lo sugirió y hasta ahora me encanta.

La forma en que Terry sonrió y la miró convenció más a Richard de que entre esos dos había mucho más, aunque ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta, bueno, Terry, porque Candy llevaba tiempo colgando por él.

-Entonces serás la enfermera más dulce y bonita. Tienes cara para eso. Mi hijo no se equivocó.

Richard decía eso con orgullo, pero a Terry le daba celos de que ella le pusiera tanta atención, que riera con él y le cayera bien, unos celos infundados e irracionales que no comprendía. Sutilmente le tomó una de sus manos, estaba inconcientemente marcando su territorio y eso no pasó desapercivido para Richard.

-Es que Terry me conoce mejor que yo misma. Crecimos juntos, bueno él me vio crecer a mí, yo siempre lo vi grande.

Richard rió y Terry también. Ella era pura luz e inocencia, era imposible no quererla.

-¿Y que más me dices de ti, Candy? ¿Tienes novio?

-¡Richard!

Protestó Terry de pronto alzando la voz y asustando a Candy que dio un respingo.

-Déjalo, Terry. No, señor, todavía no tengo. Sigo esperando por mi príncipe, por el momento seguiré besando sapos hasta dar con él.

Richard estalló en carcajadas, pero Terry se quedó serio. Para nada le hacía gracia la idea de que ella se pusiera disponible para nadie. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero así era.

-Bueno, chicos, yo los dejo. Señorita, me ha deslumbrado su presencia. Espero que se repita. Hasta pronto hijo.

Richard besó la mano de Candy nuevamente y palmeó a Terry en el hombro. Aunque Terry no lo confesara nunca, ese simple gesto lo hizo feliz, una muestra de afecto, por más insignificante que pareciera.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-Terry, ya cambia esa cara. Sé que no estás acostumbrado, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Le dijo Candy yendo a su lado en el sofá luego de haber tomado un baño.

-No sabes lo que dices, yo no quería que se apareciera ahora... no quierto tener que deberle nada.

-Terry... ¡No seas así! Yo no tengo a nadie más que a ti. No sabes lo que daría porque un día mi padre apareciera y me buscara, que me dijera el verdadero motivo por el cual nos abandonó. Tú ahora tienes todo, no seas tan egoísta.

El quería discutir, pero verla con la carita colorada y con los ojos aguados lo descompuso por completo.

-Pecas... no llores, no quise traerte malos recuerdos. Ven aquí, por favor.

Él la llamó para que ella se sentara junto a él en el sofá y ella lo hizo.

-Es que... me siento tan sola a veces y lo extraño tanto, a Anthony... a todos, cuando tenía una familia y me amaban... y ahora tú rechazas a la tuya...

-Ya, pecosita, si acepté su ayuda fue precisamente por tí... para que pudieras estar bien y tener todo lo que te mereces. Tú sabes que yo te adoro, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero... es que... aún así...

Sus lágrimas cayeron pesadas por su rostro mojando sus labios y Terry los notó más apetecibles, quizo limpiar con sus labios las gotas saladas que se perdían ahí mientras él se hipnotizaba por esos ojitos verdes que le robaban el corazón.

-Me tienes a mí, pecas, yo nunca voy a dejarte. Soy tu amigo en las buenas y malas.

-Sí...

Murmuró ella, porque sus palabras, aunque reconfortantes, dolían, porque cada vez estaba más claro que él no la querría como ella deseaba.

_**Hoy, te veré y comienzo a temblar**_

_**al pensar que tal vez obtendré**_

_**aunque sea una mirada tuya**_

_**hoy estaré a tu lado abrazándote en silencio**_

_**como siempre soñé, como lo imaginé**_

_**Desde aquél momento en que vi tu imagen**_

_**desde aquél momento en que te amé**_

_**el mismo momento en que entregué mi corazón**_

_**y aunque tal vez seas inalcanzable**_

_**y aunque no me quieras yo estaré**_

_**siempre a tu lado amándote...**_

-No quiero volver a verte triste, eres demasiado linda, lo mejor que tengo y quiero que seas feliz, cuando te veo llorar, pecas, sencillamente no lo resisto, no lo hagas, por favor.

Ella lo miraba suplicante mientras él sólo pensaba en el sabor que tendrían esos labios, estaba muriendo por probarlos, sus ganas le estaban ganando. Juntó su frente con la de ella y suspiró tan cerca de su rostro que ella tembló y se estremeció completa, no supo que a él estaba pasándole exactamente lo mismo. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca...

-Me estoy esforzando, Terry... lucho con todas mis fuerzas, pero es que ya no puedo... no sólo es lo de Anthony... también...

_**Hoy trataré de fingir ante todos**_

_**que siempre seré y estaré**_

_**junto a tí como una gran amiga**_

_**hoy obtendré aquella luz que me guía**_

_**para no desfallecer y llevarte en mi piel**_

_**Desde aquél momento en que vi tu imagen**_

_**desde aquél momento en que te amé**_

_**el mismo momento en que entregué mi corazón**_

_**y aunque tal vez seas inalcanzable**_

_**y aunque no me quieras yo estaré**_

_**siempre a tu lado amándote...**_

Candy se calló de golpe, reconociendo que por poco iba hablar de más y confesaría algo que posiblemente cabaría su propia fosa. Terry que no había soltado aún su rostro, cuando ella bajó la vista por no poder soportar su mirada penetrante que la envolvía y la quemaba por dentro, la tomó por la barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo. Cuando sus ojos estuvieron frente a frente, Terry, no siendo dueño de sus actos, la besó. La envolvió en un beso sutil, tan necesitado y deseado, tomó sus labios con tanta ternura que ella por poco llora más por todo el tiempo que llevaba deseándolo, los labios de él succionaban los de ella, él se los lamía y los saboreaba, poco a poco su lengua iba colándose en su boca. Ella le dio cabidad y al ambas encontrarse comenzaron a entrelazarse y danzar. La cordura había abandonado a Terry y se dedicó a sentir y disfrutar de la boca inexperta que se dejaba guiar por la suya, tan entregada y abnegada. Terry hizo un gran descubrimiento en ese momento. Para bien o para mal... ¿Qué haría ahora?

Continuará...

Hola niñas lindas! Un capítulo más de otra locura de mi cabeza. ¿Qué les pareció? Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes. Me dejan saber su opinión con review.

_**Mis preguntas:**_

**¿Qué les pareció Richard Grandchester?**

**¿La relación de Stear y Patty? ¿Drástica, no?**

**¿Qué pasará ahora con Candy y Terry después de ese beso?**

**¿Se decidirá Terry o huirá de sus sentimientos?**

_**Espero su opinión y respuestas en oraciones completas.**_

**Canción de Patty y Stear: "Lo amo" Lourdes Robles**

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Momento" DKDA**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**subuab-Laura Grandchester-prisiterry-anaalondra28-sandy andly-Darling Eveling-BlackAngelVH-Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313-Consti Grandchester-maria1972**


	3. Desilusiones

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3 Desilusiones**

Sus labios seguían pegados, una necesidad que parecían no poder saciar. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente entumecidos, al igual que sus músculos que no les permitían separarse. La conciencia de Terry tenía un gran debate, pero no podía desprenderse de esa boca, quería robarle el alma en ese beso, inconciente de que hacía tiempo que lo había hecho. La magia terminó del mismo modo en que empezó.

-¡Candy! Lo siento. Perdóname... yo... no quise hacer eso.

Terry se separó abruptamente de ella y se puso de pie dejándola con los ojos abiertos por la impresión e incapaz de articular palabra.

-Terry... tranquilo... no pasa nada. Yo también deseaba ese beso. Llevo deseándolo desde que...

-No sabes lo que dices. Fuer un error, discúlpame. No debí aprovecharme de un momento de debilidad tuyo. Es que... no volverá a pasar...

Ella no podía creerlo. Él se arrepentía. Para ella eso fue lo más bello que hubo experimentado jamás y para él había sido un error. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero lo enfrentó.

-No fue ningún error, Terry, nos hacía falta. Estamos muy solos y nos necesitamos. Sé que tú también me necesitas... Déjame estar contigo, yo puedo darte todo... puedo hacerte feliz.

Impulsivamente Candy se puso de pie y se le acercó, fue ella quien intentó besarlo, pero no lo podía alcanzar, ella no llegaría a su boca si él no se inclinaba un poco. La cercanía de ella y sus ganas de acercarlo a su boca lo devilitaron otra vez, volviendo apoderase de sus labios. Esta vez un beso intenso y ardiente, brusco y exigente. La pegó a él fuertemente y la sujetaba firme por la cintura. La besó con tanta determinación como si minutos antes no hubiera estado arrepentido.

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta**_

_**tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta**_

_**aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**_

_**entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte**_

_**La luz ya no alcanza**_

_**no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza**_

_**un ángel te cuida...**_

_**y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida**_

-Candy, por favor no me hagas esto. No sabes lo que estás pidiendo. Me conoces. Sabes que no soy lo que necesitas. Yo no soy lo que tú te mereces. Yo sólo podría hacerte daño y no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Él volvió abandonar su boca y ella moría un poco más. No había esperanza. Su sobreprotección la estaba hartando. Por qué no podía darse cuenta que no era una niña y que sabía bien lo que hacía.

-Por lo menos inténtalo. Yo sé que también quieres esto. Voy arriezgarme, Terry, no me importa si al final me lastimas... quiero estar contigo... yo puedo enseñarte amar.

Ella estaba desesperada por convencerlo y él de verdad quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no le duraría mucho en defraudarla y romperla en pedazos como había hecho siempre, empezando por su madre.

_**Y aléjate de mí, amor**_

_**yo sé que aún estás a tiempo**_

_**no soy quien en verdad parezco**_

_**y perdón, no soy quien crees**_

_**yo no caí del cielo**_

_**Si aún no me lo crees, amor**_

_**y quieres tú correr el riezgo**_

_**verás que soy realmente bueno**_

_**en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**y hacer llorar a quien más quiero**_

-Candy... tú estás muy sola y siendo yo el único que está a tu lado, tal vez te confundiste y piensas que estás enamorada de mí... pero no es así. Eres una niña inocente aún y yo he corrido mucho, es imposible que te toque sin ensuciarte. Pronto, pecas, vas a encontrar a alguien de tu edad que te sepa valorar y...

-¡Yo no quiero a nadie! ¡Te quiero a ti! Ya no soy una niña, Terry, llevo años amándote. ¿No te das cuenta? No me importa embarrarme, eso es decisión mía, no puedes decidirlo tú.

Candy estaba furiosa y él se sentía perdido. Más la confesión de ella lo había dejado sin palabras. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto él la deseaba, de que quería callarla con otro beso y arrastrárla con él al mismo abismo en que él se estaba lanzando. Pero ella no era las mujeres expertas y de mundo que eran concientes de que él no podía ofrecerles nada más. Ella era inocente y tenía ilusión y él sabía que podía destruir todo su cuento de hadas en un minuto si tan sólo se proponía intentar amarla.

-Candy... yo también te quiero, mucho, más de lo que te imaginas. No creas que estoy tomando el camino fácil. Ahora mismo... me estoy muriendo por llevarte a mi cama y hacerte mía hasta terminar con toda esa inocencia que me está volviendo loco. Tienes que entender que no puedo, no te haría feliz. No puedo prometerte estar contigo cuando en cualquier momento puedo estar en la cama con alguien más, no tengo intención de tener una familia ni de atarme a nada. Todo lo que yo toco, pecas, se rompe. Tú eres algo muy valioso.

Terry le hablaba muy cerca del rostro y sus manos estaban situadas en las caderas de ella, sus bocas seguían muy cerca y su aliento la estaba mareando, le hacía cosquillas. Tenerlo de frente y al mismo tiempo tan lejos le estaba haciendo daño, si él supiera que ella estaba más que dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la corriente.

_**Aléjate de mí, pues tú bien sabes que no te merezco**_

_**quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**_

_**aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte**_

_**entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte**_

_**La luz ya no alcanza**_

_**no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza**_

_**un ángel te cuida...**_

_**y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida**_

-Entonces hazlo. No me importa. No me importa si me rompo en mil pedazos. Ya he llorado bastante por no tenerte. Hazme tuya hasta que te canses, quiero que lo hagas. Arrástrame si quieres, no quiero que me protejas más. Quiero que te des cuenta que soy una mujer. Una mujer que te ama.

-Candy... me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, no quiero hacerte esto, no me obligues, ya me está faltando voluntad... voy a lastimarte... ¿De verdad quieres ser mía? Porque si sigues besándome así... no podré aguantar más... porque quiero... me muero por tocarte todo ese cuerpo desde que llegaste... no he pensado en otra cosa más... por favor no juegues con fuego, pecas, te prometo que te quemarás.

Mientras le hablaba, la besaba, dejó que sus manos la recorrieran, posándose estas en las nalgas que tanto ansiaba apretar y sujetándola de ahí siguió besándola salvajemente y sus manos ascendieron a sus pechos. Las caricias y sensaciones eran nuevas para ella. Demasiado excitantes y el cosquilleo que sentía entre las piernas la estaban enloqueciendo. Él recorrió su cuello y oreja con la lengua y los pequeños gemidos y jadeos de ella lo estaban llevando al infierno, estaban tan pegados que ella pudo sentir lo excitado que estaba y sólo deseó que él se la llevara con todo, que la tomara ahí mismo y le diera todo lo que había soñado por años.

_**Y aléjate de mí, amor**_

_**yo sé que aún estás a tiempo**_

_**no soy quien en verdad parezco**_

_**y perdón, no soy quien crees**_

_**yo no caí del cielo**_

_**Si aún no me lo crees, amor**_

_**y quieres tú correr el riezgo**_

_**verás que soy realmente bueno**_

_**en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**y hacer llorar a quien más quiero**_

-Candy... Candy, ya basta. No puedo. Perdóname, pero no puedo. Te quiero, demasiado y te deseo como no tienes idea. Hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla. Tengo que cuidarte, con mi vida si es posible. No te haré una miserable.

Volvió alejarse de ella cuando más encendida estaba. Se volvió arrepentir, destrozándola nuevamente.

-¡Al diablo con esa promesa! Ya has hecho suficiente.

-¡Candy! No puedo, entiende eso, no puedo. Sé que piensas que me amas, pero no es así. Conocerás a alguien de tu edad y vas a olvidarte de este capricho, tómatelo con calma. Ve a descansar, mañara será otro día. No hagas cosas de las que vas arrepentirte después.

Terry también se había alterado por su necedad, estaba luchando con todas sus ganas, pero ella se lo ponía cada vez más difícil y él no sabía hasta cuando podría resistir.

-No soy, para tí, pecas. Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero después me lo agradecerás.

Le dijo esta vez más calmado y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Agradecerte qué? Te odio, Terry. ¡Te odio!

Le gritó empapada en llanto mientras él se alejaba, destrozado también.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-A ver... cómo está esa temperatura, muy bien. Ya no tienes fiebre, cariño. ¿Quieres tu sopita ahora, cielo?

Le hablaba Eliza a su pequeño de siete años, Gregory, la luz de sus ojos y única compañía en su soledad y frustración. Su angelito de pelo negro como el azabache igual su papá y ojos ambarinos como ella, tan dulce y expresivo, él era lo único que llenaba su mundo de alegría.

-También quiero pan. ¿Cuando viene papi?

-Pronto, mi vida.

-¿Se va a quedar a cenar con nosotros?

La pregunta fue contestada por un beso de su madre, pues no había otra respuesta que pudiera darle. Hacía tiempo que su matrimonio se había ido abajo. Ella hacía lo imposible por salvarlo, pero no importa cuánto se esforzara, la dedicación al hogar y a su hijo, a su apariencia, siempre regia, elegante, arreglada, una mujer preciosa que no era valorada, pero que aún estaba enamorada y se aferraba a la esperanza.

-¿Cómo está mi campeón?

-¡Papá! Ya me sané.

Dijo saltando de la cama y abrazando a su padre con adoración. Al menos eso había que aplaudírselo, no servía como marido, pero como padre, había que quitarse el sombrero. A su hijo no le faltaba nada, tal vez algo más de su tiempo, pero si tenía mucho cariño por parte de él, tal vez eso era lo único por lo cual Eliza aún no lo mandaba al diablo.

-No te sentí llegar, Stear. ¿Vas a comer?

-Mira, papi, en baloncesto.

La interrupción del niño ahogó la respuesta de Stear y se centró en la medallita que orgulloso Gregory le mostraba. Eliza suspiró profundamente.

-¡Ese es mi chico!

Le dijo con orgullo alborotándole el pelo. Stear se fue asearse y Eliza se llevó al niño para que comieran, sin esperanza de que su esposo los acompañara. Le servió a su pequeño la sopa que había hecho especialmente para él debido al resfriado y al dolor de garganta. Para Stear hizo lasagna, su plato favorito y además porque a parte de que él parecía haberlo olvidado, ese día era su aniversario. Se quedó de pie en el mostrador de la cocina observando a su hijo comer, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

_**Ya me cansé que no me acaricies ni con la mirada**_

_**de ser en tu cama una tercera almohada**_

_**de ver que el futuro se va haciendo flaco**_

_**y saber que la vida no es más que un rato**_

_**y sentirme mujer porque lavo los platos**_

_**ya me cansé de decir que te amo y ver que te has dormido**_

_**de hacerte una cena especial y ver que te has ido**_

_**de ser una ama de casa y nada más**_

_**con la diferencia del siempre y el jamás**_

_**y hasta sentirme feliz cuando te vas**_

-Stear... ¿Ya te vas otra vez? Acabas de llegar...

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, Lizzy, ya te lo había avisado.

Contestó secamente y sin mirarla, no se percató de la lluvia que se avecinaba en esos ojos. La desilusión y tristeza profunda en la que estaba sumida la mujer que alguna vez el amó, la que llenó de tantos detalles, cuando eran felices y él la amaba.

-Sí, pero pensé que como era nuestro aniversario... bueno, no importa.

De pronto Stear tuvo un ataque de remordimiento. Lo había olvidado por completo. Volteó a mirarla y a tratar de arreglar la cosa.

-Lo siento, cariño, con tanto trabajo lo olvidé, pero voy a reponerlo. Es más, creo que me retrazaré un poco. Sírveme esa lasagna que huele deliciosa.

Le dijo sonriendo y por un momento ella volvió a la vida. El niño estaba ajeno de todo, ellos comían en silencio, ya no tenían nada que decirse, no habían temas, atrás habían quedado todas las anécdotas, todos los movimientos eran robotizados y fríamente calculados.

_**Detrás de mi ventana**_

_**veo pasar la mañana en la espera de la noche**_

_**me destapo el escote**_

_**para que éste te provoque tu fallida ansiedad**_

_**detrás de mi ventana**_

_**veo pasar al destino disfrazado de asesino**_

_**burlándose a carcajadas**_

_**de este ingrato concubino**_

_**detrás de mi ventana**_

_**se me va la vida contigo, pero sola**_

-Mami, ya me comí todo. ¿Ahora puedo irme a jugar playstation?

-No, cariño, ahora vas a lavarte los dientes y a dormir porque mañana hay escuela.

El niño resignado, hizo lo que se le pidió, no sin antes darle un beso a ambos padres. Stear seguía comiendo en silencio y ella a penas había probado su comida.

-Stear... como el próximo fin de semana estás libre, yo... me atreví a reservar un estadía en...

-¿Hiciste qué? Eliza, este fin de semana también tendré mucho trabajo, Llegarán todos los modelos de Toyota 2014 estamos en promoción nueva e inventario de liquidación 2013. Debiste preguntarme antes.

Le contestó él bruscamente y barriendo con todas sus esperanzas de reavivar su amor.

_**Ya me cansé de ser para tí como cualquier camisa**_

_**que se plancha y se arruga al compás de tu risa**_

_**de ser un objeto más en tu casa**_

_**como un trapo, una silla, una simple taza**_

_**y que tú ni te enteres de qué es lo que pasa**_

-Stear, lo siento, es que me habías dicho que... Está bien, olvídalo. De todas formas no lo había confirmado. Pero... pienso que mi madre podría quedarse con Gregorie y tú y yo estar solos...

Le dijo y se atrevió a poner sus brazos sobre su cuello en un intento de acercamiento y para besarlo. No recordaba la última vez que se habían besado. Sólo los efímeros encuentros cuando la necesidad del cuerpo se los solicitaba y ella no se lo negaba porque vivía con las ansias de tenerlo con ella, aunque fuera así.

_**Detrás de mi ventana**_

_**veo pasar la mañana en la espera de la noche**_

_**me destapo el escote**_

_**para que éste te provoque tu fallida ansiedad**_

_**detrás de mi ventana**_

_**veo pasar al destino disfrazado de asesino**_

_**burlándose a carcajadas**_

_**de este ingrato concubino**_

_**detrás de mi ventana**_

_**se me va la vida contigo, pero sola**_

-No te prometo nada, Lizzy. Tengo que irme. No me esperes despierta.

Le dijo dejándole un frío beso en la frente. Cuando él se alejó y escuchó el motor de carro encenderse lloró de rabia y frustración. Miró por la ventana que daba al hermoso y cuidado jardín, en su castillo de barajas.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy se despertó más temprano de lo necesario para no tener que enfrentarse con Terry. Le había confesado todos sus sentimientos, a los que él no había correspondido y ahora no sabría cómo mirarlo a los ojos. Fue al baño y se refrescó la cara, pero no pudo remediar sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Como se levantó con tiempo suficiente, se bañó de pies a cabeza y se puso su uniforme, se maquilló más de lo normal para borrar el rastro de haber llorado. Cuando estuvo totalmente lista, de su celular llamó a un compañero suyo para que la recogiera y la dejara en la universidad. Cuando éste le confirmó que estaba afuera, ella, sigilosa, tomó las llaves y su mochila y se fue. Sin avisar ni dejarle una nota a Terry.

-Candy... ¿Te sientes bien?

Le preguntó su amigo mientras le abría la puerta del carro.

-No tuve una buena noche, pero el show tiene que seguir. ¿Así que a dónde me llevarás a desayunar?

Le contestó con su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que a su amigo se le iluminara el rostro. El chico era realmente guapo, atento y agradable, especialmente con ella, a quien amaba en silencio.

-Wendy's nos queda cerca, podemos desayunar ahí y estamos en la misma ruta de la universidad.

-Pues Wendy's entonces. ¿Tienes suficiente dinero para todo lo que pienso ordenar?

-Candy, eso no se pregunta. Si te invité es porque tengo dinero.

Contestó él con autosuficiencia y ella se rió. Él era un encanto, si su corazón no estuviera ocupado...

_**Soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lágrimas**_

_**de amores perdidos**_

_**te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa**_

_**yo sólo te acaricio**_

_**y me dices por qué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos**_

_**yo sólo te abrazo y te consuelo**_

_**me pides mil consejos para protegerte**_

_**de tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido**_

-Te estacionaste fatal.

Le dijo ella cuando llegaron al ver como él dejó el carro, virado y ocupando dos espacios.

-Cuando tengo hambre no pienso, Candy Crush.

-Deja de decirme así, además no sé que tanto le encuentran al jueguito ese.

-Eso es porque no lo has jugado, cuando empiezes no podrás parar.

-Sí como no, yo bajé la aplicación y ya la borré. Mejor me pongo a leer en fanfiction.

Esa era su tonta discusión en la fila para pedir el desayuno. Él siempre le llevaba la contraria, le gustaba verla alterada y defendiendo su punto de vista. Por algo estaba estudiando derecho.

_**Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser**_

_**ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada**_

_**yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**_

-Cotton Candy, ve a buscar una mesa, yo llevo todo, como el caballero que soy.

Le ofreció con fingida arrogancia y para suavizar el efecto que tenían los miles de sobrenombres que él le tenía y que ella odiaba. Pero por dentro estaba tan desecha que ni fuerzas hayó para argumentar y defenderse. Se sentó en el área más limpia y alejada, lejos del bullicio y la amalgama de conversaciones entre todos los grupos de estudiantes que también desayunaban ahí.

-Aquí está el banquete. Ataca.

Volvió él sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que sonriera y se preguntara por qué no podía enamorarse de él y no del necio, terco, arrogante, guapo, sexy, irresistible, bueno, el imbécil de Terry, pensó.

_**Tú te me quedas viendo**_

_**y me preguntas si algo me está pasando**_

_**y yo no sé qué hacer**_

_**si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo**_

_**quisiera decirte lo que yo siento**_

_**pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes**_

_**y que sólo en mi mente vivas para siempre**_

-Esto se ve muy bien. Mmm.

-Así es, mi abuela decía que las penas con comida se van.

-Pues saca tu tarjeta nuevamente porque con todas las que traigo yo... voy a dejar este restaurant sin inventario.

Él rió por su ocurrencia. La adoraba, tan dulce y espontánea. Sabía que siempre guardaba una gran tristeza, pero no se abría a él y nunca le decía el motivo, sólo escuchaba sus cálidas palabras de aliento y muchas veces aceptó sus abrazos, unos que la hacían sentir segura y reconfortada. Su mejor amigo, sin duda.

-No digas eso, la tristeza no te pega, eres muy linda para eso. Eso déjaselo a las feas, como Susana y... bueno, me callo. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo...

_**Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser**_

_**ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**yo quisiera ser tu llanto**_

_**ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada**_

_**yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**_

Terminando su desayuno, ambos se dirigieron al carro para llegar a sus primeras clases.

-Candy... ¿tienes algo que hacer por la noche...?

Ella se puso a pensar un momento... no tenía nada que hacer, a parte de quedarse en casa a llorar y deprimirse por Terry y escuchar la letanía que él tendría para ella al irse sin avisar y no haberle contestado ninguna de las llamadas y los textos que él le había dejado.

-No tengo nada que hacer, Archie. ¿A dónde vamos?

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

A pesar de todo el nido que había en la cabeza de Candy, logró concentrarse e incluso intuyó que le había ido bien en el examen que había presentado. Era aplicada en sus estudios, cuando se es pobre, no queda más remedio que prepararse lo mejor posible, le había dicho muchas veces Anthony. Aprovechó la hora del almuerzo como siempre para compartir con sus amigas y liberar un poco la gran tensión que tenía.

-¡Se besaron! ¡Oh por Dios! Ya eso es algo...

-¡Patty! Déjame terminar, no es como tú piensas.

Patty se había adelantado a los acontecimientos sin escuchar el resto de la historia, cuando la supo, se le borró la sonrisa.

-Ese Terry es un necio y terco. Pero tú, amiga, no te rindas. Sedúcelo, vuélvelo loco, provócalo, haz que pierda la cabeza, de todas formas, él no es de palo y por lo que me has contado... haciéndose el fuerte no va en muy buen camino...

-Es que no es sólo eso, Patty. Yo quiero que se enamore de mí. Quiero que se quede conmigo. Él me protege demasiado y ya me estoy hartando. Piensa que aún soy una niña.

-En ese caso, querida amiga, muéstrale que no lo eres. Enséñale todo lo mujer que puedes ser... bueno, en tu caso, que te enseñe él a tí, en fin. Tienes que poner la seducción en práctica... una vez que te pruebe... no te dejará...

Candy analizó las palabras de Patty... lo intentaría por última vez... entonces recordó que tenía una cita con Archie. Frunció el ceño un momento y luego recordó que Terry, muy comprensivamente le había dicho que conociera a alguien de su edad y que lo olvidaría, sabía que eso era imposible, pero darle algo de celos no estaría mal... no era que quisiera usar a Archie, pues ella sólo saldría con él en plan de amistad, pero Terry eso no tenía por qué saberlo, así que...

-Creo que tienes razón, Patty. Voy hacerle la vida de cuadritos hasta que caiga...

-Así se habla. Permíteme acesorarte...

_**Yo que tú ahora mismo iría por él**_

_**mucho rimel, poca falda, luciendo piel**_

_**Yo que tú al demonio ropa interior**_

_**colosal, como eres, sintiéndolo**_

_**Hay delante tanta vida para darte por vencida**_

_**ven, respira hondo y suéltalo**_

_**alto y claro ya...**_

_**Dile que le ansías con necesidad**_

_**dile que lo adoras, que no aguantas más**_

_**pero ya... aprieta el alma y suéltalo**_

_**ponlo todo tú...**_

_**No te guardes nada, dile la verdad**_

_**trágate tu orgullo y tu dignidad**_

_**por más que duela...**_

-Patty, ¿te has vuelto loca? Si por un beso casi me hace buscar ayuda psicológica, imáginate que me le presente así...

-Ves, otra vez la inocente Candy hablando, amiga... ¿Así vas a demostrarle que eres una mujer? Déjate de pendejadas, Candy.

_**Yo que tú jugaría a ganador**_

_**más perfume, más astucia, ningún pudor**_

_**Yo que tú llegaría en su desván**_

_**complaciente, pero a muerte con la verdad**_

_**demasiado le has querido para darle por perdido**_

_**ve, aprieta el alma y suéltalo**_

_**alto y claro, ya...**_

_**Dile que le ansías, que es necesidad**_

_**dile que lo adoras, que no aguantas más**_

_**pero ya... suéltalo...**_

Las palabras de Patty estaban convenciéndola, aunque estaba un poco perdida. No tenía nada de experiencia y menos en el arte de la seducción, tendría que encomendarse a todos los santos...

-Lo intentaré... Si no resulta, entonces que se vaya al diablo. No voy a esperarlo más.

-Va a funcionar, amiga, te lo digo yo. Los hombres sólo piensan con la cabeza de abajo.

_**Es trabajo sucio, pero no hay opción**_

_**si hace falta, implora, pídele perdón**_

_**pero ya... suéltalo...**_

-Y cambiando el tema, Patty... ¿cómo va todo? ¿Ya por fin se divorció Stear?

El rostro de Patty se ensombreció por completo. Ya sabía que eso nunca ocurriría. Antes él le daba excusas, pero ahora, simplemente ignoraba el asunto.

-Pues no... yo creo que ya este es el fin. Después de dos años... supongo que no lo hará... ¿verdad?

Su pregunta fue retórica y Candy sintió pena por su amiga, ella no merecía eso. Podría ser algo extrovertida y aventada, pero tenía muy buenos sentimientos, y a su modo era fiel, a pesar de su picardía, su única pareja había sido ese hombre que le robó toda la inocencia e ilusión. Llevándola a un mundo de lujuria y promiscuidad, de sumisión, depresión y dependencia.

-Harías muy bien, Patty. Mereces ser feliz. Eres muy bella y muchos se parten el cuello mirándote. Estás perdiendo el tiempo cuando bien podrías tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies.

-Pues ese consejo bien podrías aplicártelo tú si Terry sigue de necio. Tienes a media universidad detrás de tí y sólo tienes ojos para Terry, bueno aunque no te culpo porque... ¡BUahh!

Un ataque de náuseas interrumpió a Patty.

-Patty... ¿estás bien?

Preguntó Candy preocupada al ver lo roja que se había puesto su amiga y luego fue corriendo al baño más cercano.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Albert le hizo el favor de dejar a Candy en su casa, pues su novia Karen vivía cerca y ella y Candy también eran compañeras de clase. Candy entró preparada para enfrentar la muy conocida ira de Terry...

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Buenas tardes, Terry, Richard. Como pueden ver, estaba estudiando, ¿por qué?

Preguntó ella con fingida inocencia y Richard rió para sus adentros. La cosa estaba poniéndose interesante, así que su visita era muy oportuna, pensó.

-¡No juegues conmigo! Te fuiste sin decir nada. No contestaste tu teléfono nunca. Y además...

-Terry, ya déjala, fue sólo un descuido. Lo importante es que está aquí.

Intervino Richard para apaciguar la rabia de Terry y porque su voz estaba tronando en toda la casa.

-Así es Terry, regresé completita, mira, tengo mis diez deditos, mis bracitos, mis piecitos y... mi boquita...

La última palabra se la dijo con malicia, recordando los besos de la noche anterior.

-No te hagas la graciosa. Sabes bien que tienes que decirme...

-¡Oh sí! Pero que despistada soy, no te avisé... No volverá a suceder, perdóneme Su majestad.

Le dijo mediante una actuación exagerada, pero no estaba riéndose, más bien estaba molesta con él, por todo lo que había pasado. Así que su última frase fue irónica. Richard se echó a reir.

-Ya cálmate, Terry, por Dios. No es para tanto. Candy, ¿qué te parece si haces otro delicioso té como el de ayer? Mientras yo hablo aquí un rato con Terry...

Candy tuvo así la excusa perfecta para no enfrentar la mirada furibunda de Terry que si matara, ella estuviera a diez metros bajo tierra. Les llevó el té y se excusó para ir arriba a bañarse y prepararse, pero no dijo para qué, a propósito... Se bañó con toda su santa calma, se alizó el pelo larguísimo que tenía y se pintó las uñas y se perfumó. En el armario eligió un jean azúl oscuro bien ajustado y un suéter azúl royal con cuello de tortuga también ajustado mostrando lo bien proporcionada que era su pechonalidad y se puso unos zapatos negros cerrados de plataforma, altos y que le levantaban más el también bien proporcionado trasero. Se maquilló en tonos azúles y se puso brillo labal rosa claro. Con el pelo regio y lizo, estaba lista para matar. Ya Archie le había confirmado que en veinte minutos pasaría por ella, así que bajó a esperarlo con la intención de prender el televisor mientras tanto, jurando que el padre de Su majestad Grandchester ya no estaría ahí. Cuando bajó, fue con quienes primero se topó.

-Ehh ehhh ehhh... ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

Dijo Terry parándola en seco y abochornándola en frente de Richard.

-Pues yo... tengo una cita...

-¡No me digas! ¿Y pensabas irte así sin avisar otra vez?

-Bueno, Terry, ahora ya lo sabes. No te preocupes, no más tarde de la media noche estaré aquí...

Terry no podía creer su descaro y Richard estaba un poco desilusionado, entonces su hijo tendría competencia.

-Pensé que no tenías novio, Candy.

Dijo Richard para saciar su curiosidad y Terry lo fulminó con su mirada.

-Pues, no tenía, pero... tal vez... bueno... a ver si de este sapo me sale un príncipe...

-Ella no tiene novio, ni tiene ninguna cita porque no irá a ninguna parte. Mejor ve a tu cuarto a estudiar.

Candy se quedó perpleja y Richard también. Terry estaba del carajo, pensó ella.

-¿Perdón? Terry, no tengo doce años y claro que tengo una cita y no pienso retrasarme, así que si me disculpan...

-¡No te atrevas a cruzar esa puerta! Tenemos que hablar.

Richard estaba loco por soltar la risa, la escena lo ameritaba, pero entendía que esos dos tenían ciertas cosas que resolver, así que...

-Eh... chicos, yo me tengo que ir. Buenas noches.

Y se marchó apresurado mientras Terry y Candy seguían desafiándose con la mirada. Zafiro vs Esmeralda, una fusión terrible.

-Buenas noches, Terry...

-¡Dije que no te vas!

La retuvo por el brazo cuando se disponía a dar la media vuelta para esperar en la entrada.

-Y según tú, ¿por qué no puedo irme?

-¡Porque yo lo digo!

Le gritó y puso sus dos manos en el marco de la puerta que al mismo tiempo la acorralaban. Ella estaba poniéndose furiosa por su actitud, ni comía ni dejaba comer.

-A ver si entendí... Tengo que estar aquí porque tú lo dices, si me estás ayudando para tenerme aquí de prisionera, estás muy equivocado, Terrence Grandchester, avísame porque recojo mis motetes y me largo.

Le gritó con con las mejillas encendidas de coraje y él también tenía bastante coraje.

-Escúchame bien, niña malcriada. Es la última vez que me amenazas con irte, voy a buscarte dondequiera que te metas y te traeré aquí aunque sea a rastras. Y que sea también la última vez que te vas sin avisar y que no me contestes tu celular, me tenías preocupado. No sabes lo mal que me la pasé, pensé que te había pasado algo, tú sabes del mundo que venimos...

De pronto las últimas palabras de él le hicieron sentir algo de remordimiento, si lo veía desde ese punto... su actitud fue un poco infantil.

-Lo siento, Terry... no volverá a pasar. ¿Ahora sí me puedo ir?

Le preguntó más calmada, pero él seguía mirándola lleno de furia la tenía intimidada con la imponencia de su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo y que le impedía salir.

-¿A dónde vas y con quién?

-Voy con un amigo. No llegaré tarde, puedes acostarte tranquilo...

Él la seguía acorralando y los celos lo estaban ahogando, no conocía a su supuesto amigo, pero ya lo quería ahorcar.

-¿A dónde?

Alzó la voz, ya rayando en la ira y ella respingó, pero luego, por la rabia de su actitud, lo desafió.

-A cometer errores.

Dijo y se giró con la intención de irse, pues su celular comenzó a sonar. Con su desafío, lo único que ganó fue encender la furia de Terry, quien con toda su fuerza la giró de nuevo hacia él y cuando la tuvo frente a frente, la castigó con un beso brutal y cerró la puerta de golpe, con una mano y luego con ambas le aprisionó la cara para seguir torturándole los labios, ardiente y apasionadamente, ya se los tenía colorados y lastimados por las sutiles mordidas, no tan sutiles y su lengua invadía rudamente su boca. No la dejaba respirar, ni pensar, ni oportunidad para escapar. La pegó a él lo más que pudo y como su celular siguiera sonando, se lo arrancó de las manos y lo tiró al piso haciendo que estallara en mil pedazos. Con eso, por el coraje, ella gimió al intentar separarse de él y de su boca, pero luchó en vano porque no pudo. Él no le daba tregua.

-¿Tienes prisa por irte a tu cita, pecas? Porque anoche lo único que querías era esto.

Le dijo alzándola para que ella lo abrazara con sus piernas y la pegó a él más fuerte para que sintiera lo excitado que estaba. Afuera sonaba la bocina del carro de Archie insistentemente. Pero Terry no liberó a Candy y siguió besándola con la misma fiereza, mientras le apretaba el trasero y le levantó el suéter.

Continuará...

**Hola, niñas lindas! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? He tenido bastante problemas con mi internet, especialmente por las tardes y noches, eso me ha demorado en publicar. Bueno, espero haberlas complacido con este capítulo y que me lo dejen saber con un review.**

_**Las preguntas:**_

**¿Qué piensan del jueguito de Terry? **_A mí ya me está molestando que ni coma ni deje comer, _**¿y a ustedes?**

_Ahora que Candy sin querer deje al pobre Archie plantado_, **¿qué creen que pase entre ella y Terry?**

_La pobre Eliza, _**¿no creen que debería mandar a Stear al diablo? **Yo sí, pero lamentablemente... hay muchas mujeres que se quedan así por miedo a salir adelante o por costumbre, entre otras cosas...

**¿Qué me dicen de los consejos de Patty para Candy?**

Esas náuseas... **¿Por qué serán?**

_Espero sus respuestas, chicas, ya saben, oracione completas, mis amores._

Wendy

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Aléjate de mí" Camila**

**Canción de Eliza: "Detrás de mi ventana" Yuri**

**Canción de Candy y Archie: "Yo quisiera" Reik**

**Canción de Candy y Patty: "Suéltalo" Millie Corretjer**


	4. Tríangulos de amor

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4 Tríangulos de amor**

Candy se sentía sofocada y ardiente. La bocina afuera seguía sonando insistentemente, pero una vez Terry comenzó acariciar su cuerpo, al levantarle la blusa y acariciar sus senos, se olvidó de todo. Estar enganchada a él, sintiendo su erección en su entrepierna y dejándose recorrer por sus manos era la gloria para ella, o tal vez el infierno, no sabía, pero de ser así, que el diablo se la llevara.

-Terry, tengo que avisarle a mi amigo que... ahh...

-No voy a soltarte, pecas, tú querías esto y aquí lo tienes. Ahora vas aprender que no se debe jugar con fuego.

Terry la movía de arriba hacia abajo, estrujándola de su excitación sin dejar de deborar sus labios ni un instante. Sus manos nunca se estuvieron quietas, estaban muy entretenidas con sus pechos luego de haberle quitado el suéter. Tocó, lamió, moldeó y acarició sus senos extasiado. Ella gemía sutilmente porque estaba conociendo un mundo nuevo.

-Terry... el timbre... ah... está sonando...

-¡Que suene! No escaparás, no hasta que te haga mía, voy a terminar con toda tu inocencia hoy.

Él estaba más excitado que nunca y ella, aunque se sentía mal por el plantón que estaba sufriendo Archie, no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera que él cumpliera todas sus amenazas, porque no importaba si se arrepentiría mañana, hoy sólo quería estar en su cama, entre sus sábanas, bajo su peso. Pero el timbre y los toques en la puerta eran sumamente insistentes, así que...

-Ya voy. ¡Maldición!

Terry resignado soltó a Candy, tardó un momento más en lo que se calmaba su cuerpo y Candy se puso su suéter nuevamente, se peinó con las manos y se arregló lo mejor que pudo.

-Cuando el inoportuno se vaya, querida, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

Le dijo dándole un ligero beso en los labios y pellizcándole una nalga para luego al fin decidirse abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se desencajó, cada uno tuvo su propio inoportuno.

-Buenas noches, Terry. Hoy habíamos quedado en cenar aquí. Espero no te moleste que le haya dicho a él que bajara, pues estaba afuera esperando por... ¿tu hermana?

Se presentó en la puerta una hermosa chica más o menos de la edad de Terry, de tez blanca y un rostro hermoso y delicado como porcelana, hermosos ojos azúles y un pelo negrísimo como el azabache. Llegó junto a Archie.

-Buenas noches, Annie... disculpa, lo olvidé... yo... es que... mi papá estuvo aquí y me dejó tanto trabajo que me olvidé de todo.

Mintió él y Candy no sabía si pedir un cohete para irse a la luna. Estuvo a punto de llorar y se contuvo. Por qué Terry no le dijo que ya estaba con alguien. ¿Pretendía hacerle el amor para luego dejarla así? Y lo que más le dolió fue que ella pensaba que era su "hermana". Archie esperaba su turno para hablar o que Candy reaccionara y lo presentara.

-Annie, ella es Candy, es _mi hermana... _¿y tú eres?

-Soy Archie, compañero de clases de Candy. Estuve llamando, pero su celular...

Se quedó con la frase a medias al ver el mencionado aparato hecho trizas en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Archie, es que... se me cayó por las escaleras cuando bajaba...

Explicó ella un poco nerviosa y lanzando una mirada asesina hacia Terry.

-Es un placer conocerte, Candy. Terry me ha hablado mucho de tí, pero eres mucho más linda en persona.

Candy estaba sorprendida y más que molesta. Esperaba que la amiga de Terry fuera superficial e hipócrita para poder tener una excusa para odiarla, pero no. Tenía que tener una sonrisa sincera y amable, tenía que ser agradable y encima mirarla con la misma ternura que la miraban Anthony y Terry, por la diferencia de edad.

-El placer es todo mío. Terry, él es el amigo del que te hablé. Archie, él es _mi hermano. _¿Nos vamos?

-Pues tú dirás a dónde vamos ahora, linda, porque para la película ya estamos tarde...

Terry se quedaba callado observando cada movimiento, estaba serio y molesto, saludó al chico de una manera fría y Annie, ingenua, pensó que sólo era un hermano sobreprotector. Lo que no sabía era que Terry estaba siendo atacado por una legión de celos que le estaban consumiendo las entrañas.

-Si quieren... pueden acompañarnos a cenar. Yo traje películas... digo, si no te molesta, Terry...

Otra vez su amabilidad golpeó a Candy y lo peor era que se notaba que su ofrecimiento era de corazón y no para quedar bien ante los ojos de Terry. Candy no podía creer su suerte.

-¿Terry?

Lo volvió a llamar Annie, pues él se había quedado espaciado y mudo.

-Ehh... sí. Es mejor que se queden aquí, ya es tarde y Candy no puede pasarse de media noche.

-¡Terry! Yo... ¿Archie, podríamos pasear por San Juan...?

-Bueno, Candy si a tu hermano no le...

-Candice, es tarde.

Ante la negación rotunda de Terry, aunque Candy pudo haberse largado si quería, Archie no lo desafiaría, no quería que esa fuera la primera impresión que _su hermano _se llevara de él.

-Ya, no peleen. Traje suficiente comida para todos y muy buenas películas. Estoy segura que a Terry no le molestará que Candy salga en otra ocación, ahora vamos a compartir aquí los cuatro.

Dijo Annie con una radiante sonrisa y para tratar de suavizar la tensión del ambiente. Sin más remedio, Archie y Candy, como dos niños, se sentaron en la mesa del comedor intercambiando miradas mientras Annie y Terry preparaban las cosas para la cena. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, los cuatro se pusieron a comer. Annie era la única que estaba alegre y sonreía, mientras que Candy y Terry estaban super tensos y cada uno muerto de celos hacia el otro, pero sin poder odiar a sus competentes, pues eran agradables y no tenían ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que realmente pasaba en esas cuatro paredes. La relación de Annie y Terry no era formal, él no quería compromisos y ella lo aceptó, estaba recién divorciada y le pareció que era lo mejor. Se veían y compartían cuando podían, ella no lo acosaba ni le exigía más de lo que él le daba, tal vez por eso era con quien más hubiera durado, aunque ella se había empezado a enamorar, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, ella sabía, por su experencia, la clase de hombre que era Terry y que no habría nada en el mundo que lo retuviera. Ella tenía los pies sobre la tierra y nunca se ponía a tramar nada para retenerlo a la fuerza. Ella estaba disfrutando cada instante como él, hasta que acabara el cuento.

-Terry me contó que estudias enfermería. Es una profesión muy linda, Candy. Espero que de verdad te guste y tengas la vocación, aunque presiento que sí, tienes un semblante muy dulce.

-Eh... sí, gracias. Él me lo sugirió y yo de verdad estoy encantada, me va muy bien.

-Me alegra mucho. A propósito, yo trabajo en T-mobile, sobre tu celular... si deseas, puedo hacer algo por tí...

Eran las únicas que conversaban, pues la mente de Terry estaba en otra parte y Archie, por no conocer a nadie, no encontraba de qué hablar.

-No es necesario, Ann, mañana yo le compraré otro.

Al fin Terry se decidió hablar, pensando que después de haberle destruído el celular, era lo menos que podía hacer y además por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir entre ellos, estaba seguro de que en esos momentos Candy lo odiaba y debió estar pensando lo peor.

-Bueno, como quieran, de todas formas, mi oferta sigue en pie. Y tú, Archie... te has quedado mudo. ¿Qué estudias?

-Derecho. Estoy en tercer año. Hasta ahora me gusta y me va bien.

Contestó él tranquilo y sonriente, Annie le caía bien, aunque no podía descifrar la actitud un poco hosca de Terry.

-Veo que tienen profesiones muy distintas... bueno, los opuestos se atraen. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

De pronto todos dieron un respingo porque Terry dejó caer el tenedor luego de la última pregunta de Annie y se quedó esperando la respuesta expectativo y con gesto nada amigable. Annie lo notó.

-Disculpen, no debí preguntar eso. Perdonen la indiscreción.

-No te preocupes, Annie. Por el momento sólo somos amigos. Aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día...

-Con permiso. Estaré en la sala para preparar las películas.

Terry se paró de la mesa abruptamente luego de la respuesta de Archie y llevó sus platos al fregadero para luego instalarse en la sala. Los tres que quedaron en la mesa se quedaron mirándose.

-No le hagas caso, Candy. Mi hermano también me espantó muchos novios. Los hombres son así. Ya se le pasará.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, yo también terminé, ¿vienen a la sala conmigo?

Después de llevar los platos y demás utencilios al fregadero, fueron todos a la sala donde ya Terry había puesto la película y la seteaba. Candy y Archie se sentaron en el love seat y Terry y Annie ocuparon el sofá más grande, Terry pensó ocupar la butaca sola, pero sería un desaire para Annie, así que al final se sentó a su lado. Terry puso "Insidious" . Verían la primera y la secuela.

-Buena elección, esa película está parapelos.

Dijo Archie rompiendo la tensión y porque la primera, él ya la había visto.

-Yo sólo he visto los cortos, pero se ve que es buena y además me la recomendaron mucho.

Comentó Annie mientras Terry y Candy se miraban con ganas de matarse cada uno.

-Eh... ¿da mucho miedo?

Preguntó Candy que siempre había sido cobarde para esas cosas. Tenía una lámpara en su cuarto que dejaba encendida toda la noche porque le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Terry lo sabía, así que de maldad eligió esa película.

-No te preocupes, Candy. Aquí estoy yo para cuidarte.

Luego de decir eso, Archie le dio un beso en la frente a Candy y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Terry hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no pararse de su asiento y romperle la cara. La fulminó con la mirada por su descaro, cuando hacía un rato él la tenía en sus brazos y ahora como si nada, ella se dejaba abrazar y besar de ese.

-¡Awww! ¿No son adorables, Terry?

Argumentaría inocentemente Annie, ganando con eso la mirada asesina que le dedicó Terry y que ella no percivió, pero Candy sí estaba feliz y satisfecha con el sufrimiento de él.

-Sí, son muy muy adorables, y nosotros también.

Respondió él por fin y a modo de venganza, rodeó a Annie con sus brazos y la recostó de su hombro. Ahora sí fue el turno de Candy para probar su propia medicina y lo miró con tanto odio que él tuvo que sonreir torcidamente por su maldad. Annie por su parte se sentía en la luna por la cercanía de Terry sin sospechar que en el fondo, era a _su hermana _a quien quería tener así.

-¡Ahhh! Ya no quiero ver más esta película...

Candy de pronto dio un grito y se asustó mucho con una escena bien fuerte de la película, asustando a todos también por el estado de terror en que ella se econtraba. Archie preocupado la abrazó y trató de consolarla, pero ella...

-Pecas, ya tranquila. Es sólo una película, nada de eso es real. Tienes que perderle el miedo a esas cosas.

Al verla tan desesperada, Terry dejando su orgullo de lado, fue hacia ella y Archie se puso de pie para darle el espacio a él sin estorbar y se situó junto a Annie que también miraba todo preocupada.

-No me gustan, Terry... me dan mucho miedo, me recuerda cuando...

-Está bien, pero ya no llores. Sabes que no te puedo ver llorar. La vamos a quitar y vemos la que tú quieras, ¿sí?

Él le hablaba con toda la dulzura del mundo, como si no hubiera tensión entre ellos y la guerra sin cuartel que estaban librando. La tenía abrazada y sentada en su regazo, Archie y Annie los miraban con ternura, pensando en el gran cariño que se tenían los _"hermanos"._

-Ehh.. Terry, yo creo que ya me voy, pues es tarde y además, es mejor que Candy descanse... lo siento, no sabía que le tuvieras tanto miedo a esas películas.

Se disculpó Annie y Archie hizo lo mismo. Terry dejó a Candy un momento para acompañar a la visita hasta la puerta. Luego volvió con ella. y la encontró llorando nuevamente y abrazando sus piernas.

-Pecas... Ven aquí, ya no tienes que tener miedo. Yo estoy aquí contigo y no te va a pasar nada.

Como ella no se movía, él mismo la acomodó nuevamente en su regazo y quedando ella sentada de espalda a él, la abrazó fuerte por la cintura y recostó su cabeza por el hueco de su hombro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Terry? Te hubieras ahorrado tantas molestias.

-¿Decirte qué, pecosa?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Si me hubieras dicho que estabas con alguien yo... yo ni siquiera te habría insinuado nada.

Sin dejar de abrazarla ni un segundo, Terry le dio la mejor contestación que pudo.

-Candy... yo no estoy con ella, somos amigos... de ocaciones, tú sabes que no tengo compromisos con nadie, no te niego que no haya pasado algo entre ella y yo, sabes que no soy un santo, pero no hay nada serio y ella lo sabe...

-Sí, pero debiste habérmelo dicho y no dejarme hacer el ridículo de esa manera. ¿Que pretendías? Estuvimos a punto de...

-Yo no pretendía nada, Candy. Entre ella y yo no hay nada, no recordaba que vendría, además... te advertí muchas veces que no soy bueno para tí, ya tienes una prueba de eso, pero tú insististe y yo... yo también te quiero y te deseo, eres mi mayor tentación, pecas. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero tú no me lo pones fácil...

-Pues te recuerdo, Terrence Grandchester, que yo estaba a punto de salir y que me pusiste todas las trabas del mundo para retenerme. No fui yo la que te acorraló y te besó, tú solito te metiste en eso. No quieras hecharme la culpa a mí. Además, si tanto quieres protegerme de tí, ¿por qué no me dejas salir y tratar de hacer mi vida? No, don Terrence Grandchester tiene que hacer todo a su conveniencia, no quieres hacerme daño, pero tampoco me dejas buscar en otra parte, un maldito egoísta es lo que eres.

Se separó bruscamente de su abrazo y se puso de pie, molesta y rabiosa con él. Él permaneció callado unos instantes porque ella tenía razón, no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de verla con nadie más, sus celos lo mataban, sabía que no era justo para ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Cálmate, Candy. Sé que tienes razón, soy un egoísta. Es que, Candy... yo te quiero, te quiero de verdad y por eso no me siento digno de tí. Si no te dejo salir es porque... porque los celos me matan, Candy. Porque en el fondo... te quiero para mí... quiero que tus besos sólo sean para mí, que tu cuerpo sea para mí, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte... tengo tanto miedo.

Terry estaba abriendo su corazón y se le había acercado nuevamente, la necesitaba cerca, sentirla. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y pegó su nariz con la suya de modo juguetón, pero hablaba muy en serio.

-No sé cómo tocarte sin romperte, pecas. ¿Cómo puedo amarte sin lastimarte? Yo sólo sé lastimar, Candy... no sé amar, no soy capaz de esos sentimientos.

-Terry... yo... puedo enseñarte amarme. Sólo dame una oportunidad. Te voy a enseñar cómo se ama. Voy a darte todo el cariño y todos los besos que te hacen falta, voy a estar ahí para tí, prometo que no voy a presionarte ni a exigirte nada.

Ella volvía a su desesperación porque él cediera y se dejara querer, él ya estaba a punto de caer. Ella lo había conmovido mucho y se moría por intentarlo, porque aunque él no lo admitiera, a su manera, también la amaba y estaba seguro de que no la compartiría con nadie, así que si no se decidía ahora, tenía que dejarla libre para que pudiera ser feliz con otro... eso no iba a permitirlo, así que...

-¿Estás segura, pecas? ¿Vas a enseñarme amar? Quiero aprender. Sólo contigo. Enséñame, por favor. Quiero amarte a tí, sólo a tí.

Candy rogaba por no estar soñando o porque él no se arrepintiera en el último momento. Aprovechó que él estaba inclinado hacia ella y acercó sus labios, los cuales fueron recividos cálidamente por los de él. Terry le empezó a besar con toda la avidez y necesidad de quien nunca tuvo cariño, como quien siempre tuvo hambre y sed y de pronto se encontraba con un oasis dispuesto a llenar y saciar su corazón vacío y sediento. Dejó que ella, aunque inexperta, lo invadiera con su lengua la dejó que jugueteara con la suya a su manera, que lo explorara y se manifestara, cuando la sentía estancada, la ayudaba y finalmente él tomó el control y guió sus labios y su lengua como él quiso, como un carrusel de amor era la danza de sus bocas.

_**A veces pienso que te miento**_

_**cuando digo que te quiero**_

_**porque esto ya no es querer**_

_**a veces creo que he muerto**_

_**cuando no estás y yo despierto**_

_**porque sé que esto ya no es querer**_

_**es algo más, algo que me llena**_

_**algo que no mata ni envenena**_

_**es algo más, algo más que amar**_

_**Es algo más que la distancia**_

_**que el dolor y la nostalgia**_

_**sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**_

_**es darte un beso cada noche**_

_**que tus manos me enamoren **_

_**y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**_

_**porque somo algo más...**_

A pesar de lo demandante y candente que era el beso, era diferente a todos, porque era seguro y entregado, conciente de cada riezgo, fuerte y deseado. Las manos de Terry permanecieron en su cintura y de ahí no se movieron. Ella merecía que él la amara de verdad, así que él se propuso no mancillarla hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro de sus sentimientos. Estaba muriendo de deseos por terminar lo que habían dejado hace un rato, pero ella merecía todo de él y si su corazón no estaba incluído, no iba a robarle algo que era lo más bello que ella tenía, su inocencia. No hasta que fuera digno de ella.

-A mí también me queda mucho por aprender, pero quiero aprender contigo, Terry. ¿Podrías enseñarme también? Quiero aprenderlo todo para hacerte feliz.

-Voy a enseñártelo todo, pecas. Ya me estás haciendo feliz. Te prometo que te enseñaré todo lo que te hace falta y lo que no también. Desde hoy y para siempre eres mía.

Le anunció y volvió a besarla, marcando su territorio y llevándola al cielo con sus labios.

_**A veces creo que he vivido**_

_**más de mil años contigo**_

_**porque sé que esto ya no es querer**_

_**a veces pienso que es mentira**_

_**por como entraste en mi vida**_

_**porque sé que esto ya no es querer**_

_**es algo más, algo que me llena**_

_**algo que no mata ni envenena**_

_**Es algo más que la distancia**_

_**que el dolor y la nostalgia**_

_**sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**_

_**es darte un beso cada noche**_

_**que tus manos me enamoren **_

_**y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**_

_**porque somo algo más...**_

-Terry... ¿vamos a...?

-No, pecas... ya no. Hasta que no me hayas enseñado lo suficiente como se ama, no voy a tocarte.

-Pero... es que yo de verdad...

-Apúrate en enseñarme y ya verás, pecosa. Cuando terminen mis lecciones... comenzarán las tuyas.

_**Y yo sé que no es querer**_

_**porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder**_

_**contigo olvido lo que es temer**_

_**a caso no sabes que eres para mí**_

_**la noche, el día y mi vivir**_

_**la sangre en mis venas, lo doy todo por tí**_

_**contigo el mundo no tiene final**_

_**y el tiempo no se nos va acabar**_

Después de sus promesas y besarse hasta quedar sin aliento, decidieron subir a dormir. Por antojo de Candy, él la cargó hasta su cuarto y después de darle unos cuantos besos más se decidió irse al suyo, pero...

-Terry... ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Él giró en seco por su petición. Parece que ella no lo conocía, si ella se metía en su cama... Él no iba a _dormir_...

-Pecas... quiero cumplir mi palabra...

-No es eso, Terry... es que... tengo miedo...

Le dijo y era cierto, sus ojos estaban aguados. La película le recordó tiempos malos, cuando su madre se juntó en una secta extraña y en la casa comenzaron a pasar cosas raras también que le costaron muchas pesadillas y noches de insomnio. Terry lo sabía, así que aunque era una prueba dura...

-Está bien, yo dormiré aquí contigo, cuando te duermas, me voy a mi cama.

-Está bien...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¡Patty! Vine corriendo a verte. No sabes lo difícil que fue deshacerme de mi mujer, espero que lo tengas que decirme sea realmente importante.

Stear llegó asorado y de mal humor al pequeño y humilde apartamento de Patty. Ella tenía una preocupación enorme, en su cara se notaba, se sentía nerviosa, pero estaba firme y sabía por primera vez lo que tenía que hacer. Esta vez haría lo correcto, total, ya él más daño no podía hacerle.

-Esto es lo más importante y duro que tengo que hacer en mi vida, Stear. Siéntate y escúchame atento.

Stear ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Patty tenía entre manos, pero seguro no le iba a gustar, lo intuyó por lo angustiada que ella se veía.

-Deja los rodeos y habla Patricia, no tengo toda la noche.

-Muy bien, Stear. Voy a ser totalmente honesta. Llevo dos años contigo. Dos años en los que te he entregado mi vida entera, parte de mi juventud, mi inocencia, mis deseos, todo, a tu manera. He comprendido que nunca...

-Patty, ya hemos hablado de eso...

-No me interrumpas y escúchame. Sé que nunca vas a dejar a tu mujer. Me he dado cuenta que sólo me has utilizado para saciar tus bajos instintos y nada más. Me he cansado de ser tu marioneta, me has hecho a tu manera, me has moldeado a tí y ya me perdí, no puedo encontrar lo que fui. Comprendiendo ahora que no me quieres y que nunca lo harás, aunque esto me duele como no te imaginas... tengo que hacerlo. No quiero estar más contigo, Stear, no como pareja. No sirves como pareja. Sin ofender, te lo digo con toda sinceridad.

_**Nunca pensé quererte así**_

_**obsesionada te pedía para mí**_

_**no pregunté, sólo te di lo que tenía**_

_**fue así que entendí**_

_**que no podía hacer más que dejarte**_

_**he decidido empezar a olvidarte**_

Stear escuchaba todo perplejo. ¿Ella estaba terminándolo? ¡Ja! Pensó, como si fuera la primera vez que ella lo amenazaba con esa tontería. La vio llorando con inmenso dolor, pero no se inmutó, para hacerse el interesante y que su teatro tuviera fin al ver que a él no le afectaba, porque él juraba que ella sólo estaba manipulándolo.

-¿Perdón? Mira, Patty no estoy para tonterías. Sé que no he podido dedicarte mucho tiemo en los últimos...

-¡No! Te estoy diciendo que ya se acabó. No quiero tu tiempo, no quiero más tus migajas. No te quiero en mi vida, Stear. No quiero tus besos, ni tus abrazos, ya no quiero nada de tí. Bueno, no habrá mucha diferencia, porque nada ha sido lo que siempre me has dado. Ahora, quiero que estés conciente de que no quiero problemas contigo ni que los tengas en tu matrimonio, no me meteré entre ustedes y espero lo mismo de parte tuya. Lo que sí debo comunicarte, porque entiendo que tienes el derecho de saberlo, y ojo, no voy a exigirte nada, es que, estoy embarazada. De ocho semanas. Me enteré hoy mismo, aunque ya venía sospechándolo...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que embarazada? No me digas que hiciste esa estupidez para...

Stear estaba verdaderamente furioso y molesto, de pronto su mundo de cristal estaba quebrándose inevitablemente.

_**Y desesperada **_

_**hoy sigo buscando lentamente tu mirada**_

_**espera un segundo**_

_**y así congelada**_

_**me voy convenciendo que entre tú y yo no había nada**_

_**y no encuentro el rumbo**_

-No me esperaba otra reacción de tu parte, Stear y no me sorprende. No fue ninguna estupidez, esto es consecuencia de todas las veces que fuimos irresponsables, que tú, por sólo pensar en tí rogabas por no tener que usar protección, a mí las pastillas comenzaron a causarme hemorragias en mis periodos y tuve que dejarlas, estabas conciente de eso, así que no quieras hacerte el engañado porque no te queda. Ahora bien, primero que nada, no pienso estar contigo, puedes seguir feliz en tu matrimonio, si es que aún queda algo de él, como te dije, no voy a molestarte ni acosarte. Mi hijo no crecerá en un ambiente de doble vida, así que me haré totalmente responsable de él, ni sueñes que voy abortarlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién piensas que soy? Yo jamás te pediría semejante cosa. Sé que yo no me esperaba esto, pero ya tengo un hijo, sé lo que se siente ser padre y por mi hijo yo daría mi vida. Lo único es que tienes que entender que... necesito tiempo para poder...

-Tienes siete meses para pensar qué vas hacer. Yo no voy a presionarte. Puedes hacerte cargo económicamente del bebé e involucrarte en su vida tanto como quieras, yo no voy a impedírtelo, pero, será decisión tuya. No voy a negarte que necesito ayuda económica, si me la brindas, te estaré agradecida, pero no voy a rogarte ni a exigirte, esa parte de mí, la sumisa, tonta y la que no se respetaba a sí misma, quedó atrás desde el momento en que salió positiva la prueba de embarazo, desde el momento que descubrí que ya existe alguien que de verdad me necesita.

_**Aunque intenté dejarte ir**_

_**el universo te ponía frente a mí**_

_**nunca pensé, yo sólo te vi**_

_**lo que tenía fue así que entendí**_

_**que no podía hacer más que dejarte**_

_**he decidido empezar a olvidarte**_

Stear pensó que estaba hablando con otra persona y no con la Patty de siempre, el cambio era brusco, su actitud, tan madura y determinada lo sorpredieron y lo agradecía, de alguna forma eso le daba cierta paz.

-Patty... yo... voy hacerme cargo, de eso puedes estar segura, agradezco la manera en que has manejado todo, de verdad. Voy ayudarte en todo, sólo déjame ver como puedo decírselo a mi esposa. Esto no es algo fácil, pero no voy a darle la espalda a mi hijo aunque eso me termine por costar mi matrimonio que de todas formas está acabado hace mucho. No vas a pasar necesidades, te lo aseguro. No puedo decirte que permaneceré a tu lado, porque por lo que me dijiste, me conoces bien y no tiene caso que yo intente seguir manipulándote. Lo único que te pido es algo de tiempo para analizar todo y tomar una decisión lo más acertada posible y por favor, no me excluyas de las cosas referentes al bebé.

Ahora era Patty la sorprendida, al menos su bebé no sufriría el rechazo y nunca le insinuó que se deshiciera de él, no todo podía ser tan malo, pensó.

_**Y desesperada **_

_**hoy sigo buscando lentamente tu mirada**_

_**espera un segundo**_

_**y así congelada**_

_**me voy convenciendo que entre tú y yo no había nada**_

_**y no encuentro el rumbo**_

-Debo confesar que estoy sorprendida, no te lo tomaste tan mal como pensé. Bueno, eso era todo. Te mantendré al tanto sobre el progreso de mi bebé, fuera de eso, no tienes obligación alguna conmigo. Sólo quiero que me llames y busques para lo necesario y si es posible, cuando hayas resuelto todo con tu esposa. Es necesario que entiendas que tú y yo no estamos juntos, sólo tendremos un hijo en común, nada más.

Él cada vez se sorprendía más. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que oiría esas palabras de Patty, la abnegada Patty que había puesto todo a sus pies.

_**Era un sueño verte entre mis brazos**_

_**que tu amor llenara los espacios**_

_**cómo hago para entender**_

_**dónde guardo mi querer**_

_**y me olvido de tu piel**_

_**y no encuentro el rumbo...**_

-Muy bien, Patty, será como tú digas. Cuídate por favor. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor... ya sabes...

Por primera vez se detuvo a verla realmente. Era tan linda, joven y delicada, en esos momentos le pareció sumamente vulnerable. Por primera vez la veía tal cual era. Una niña desorientada y asustada, una que él profanó y ultrajó con tácticas sutiles hasta que violentó toda su inocencia y escencia. Nunca se había sentido tan fatal.

-No te preocupes, nos cuidaremos muy bien.

Dijo llevándose una mano al vientre, amando a su hijo desde que supo que estaba ahí y eso no pasó desapercivido para Stear.

_**Nunca pensé quererte así**_

_**ahora entendí que nunca serías para mí**_

-Buenas noches, Patty.

Stear se marchó con miles de pensamientos, mientras Patty lloraba luego que se fue, lloraba entre alegría y tristeza, pero estaba segura de haber tomado una buena decisión, por ella y por el nuevo ser que crecía en su interior.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Eliza compartía en el jardín de en frente con su hijo y su compañera de juegos, hija del vecino de al frente. Quiso acostar al niño, pero aún era temprano y recordó que al otro día era sábado, con tanta tristeza, se había olvidado hasta de los días que vivía.

-La vida no está tratándote muy bien, Liz. Se te ve en la cara. Ya no tienes esa luz, tenías antes una picardía, una risa que contagiaba, ya te has vuelto ausente. ¿Cuándo lo mandarás al carajo?

Fue directo con ella. La conocía de hacía al menos diez años. Antes de que quedara viudo y que ambos con sus respectivas parejas compartieran juntos cuando sus hijos eran casi unos bebés.

-Timmy... no es tan fácil. Yo aún lo quiero y además, tengo que hacer lo posible por salvar el matrimonio, no puedo rendirme así no más, si después de luchar nada se arregla, entonces seré la primera en pedirle el divorcio, pero quiero agotar todos los recursos para que nadie diga que fue por mí que este matrimonio se fue a la mierda.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo más piensas esperar? Tienes treinta años, Liz, muy joven aún como para que pierdas tu tiempo con quien no te valora y a penas recuerda que tú existes. Yo conosco muy bien a Stear y tú lo conoces más que yo. ¿Piensas que todo este tiempo está vendiendo carros? No eres tonta Eliza, lo que él no te exige a tí es porque hace tiempo que lo tiene de sobra en otra parte...

-¡Basta! Timothy... eso es mi asunto, no tuyo, no te voy a permitir que...

-¿Que te diga la verdad? Lo siento, Liz, soy tu amigo y tengo que ser sincero contigo, ya que por lo que veo, nadie más lo ha sido. Tienes tanto que dar y estás dejando que su egoísmo se lleve toda tu luz. Eres una mujer bella, inteligente, preparada, no tienes por qué lanzarte al vacío así, puedes volverlo a intentar, cualquier hombre estaría encantado de tener una mujer como tú a su lado.

Cualquiera menos el suyo, pensó Timothy mientras le sostenía ambas manos. Era un hombre guapo e íntegro, de treinta y cinco años, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, alto y elegante, cuerpo en forma y un excelente padre, se había quedado viudo hacía cinco años cuando su esposa murió en un accidente de tránsito por un conductor ebrio. Se sumió un tiempo en la depresión, pero tuvo que salir, por su pequeña, Sally, una encantadora niña de la misma edad de Gregory.

-Sé que tienes mucha razón, Timmy, pero entiende que no es fácil. Tener que empezar de cero no es lo que más me preocupa, como tú bien dices, soy una mujer preparada y creo que aún soy guapa. Pero Gregory... él es muy apegado a su papá, Stear podrá ser una mierda como marido, pero como padre, la verdad no puedo quejarme y...

-Liz, él va a divorciarse de tí, no de su hijo. Es mejor que tu hijo esté en un ambiente seguro y no en un entorno falso, donde tarde o temprano no podrás soportar más y entonces será peor. Sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que hacerlo, por tu hijo y por tí misma. Yo voy apoyarte en todo... Te... aprecio mucho y lo sabes...

Le dijo con su mirada profunda, con un cariño que ella no se atrevía a descifrar por miedo a lo que podía encontrar.

_**Será mejor que te lo diga de una vez**_

_**antes que empieze a suceder lo que sospecho**_

_**hay un amor que no he podido desprender**_

_**de lo más hondo de mi ser por más que quiero**_

_**tenía tus manos, tu mirar, tu candidez**_

_**y como tú, era un atento caballero**_

_**pero de pronto fue un infierno vivir con él**_

_**y si he salido de las llamas**_

_**debo cuidarme de caer en el brasero**_

-Es que ya no sé que más hacer, Timothy. Nunca he descuidado la casa, ni a Greg, ni siquiera a él, nunca he descuidado mi apariencia, me mantengo en forma, a la moda, soy atenta, complaciente... nunca he dejado de buscarlo en la intimidad, siempre he estado dispuesta a inventar y acceder en cosas nuevas... pero... al parecer a él le atraen todas las mujeres menos yo. Olvidó nuestro aniversario...

Eso lo recordó con dolor y por la ironía de que en pleno aniversario, en vez de estar con su marido disfrutando de un momento especial, estaba con su vecino, soltándole sus penas. Que vida la suya, pensó. Mientras los niños jugaban felices, ajenos a todo. Ella deseó volver a su niñez.

-Yo sé muy bien todo lo que eres, Liz. No tienes que decírmelo. Vuelvo y te digo que él no te merece, tú no te mereces vivir eso, no tienes ninguna necesidad de aceptar seguir este juego cruel. Yo... me gustaría ayudarte. Para que vuelvas a ser tú otra vez y vuelvas a brillar.

Ella lo miró a los ojos porque sus palabras tan sinceras le estaban llegando al alma. No tenía amigas ni nada, porque se olvidó de todo al dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su hogar. Deseó tanto que fuera Timothy y no Stear el que estuviera en su vida... ¿por qué ella no podía tener un hombr así? Se preguntó mientras sin querer se perdía en los ojos de Timmy.

_**Te pareces tanto a él cuando me amaba**_

_**cuando yo era su universo y su razón de ser**_

_**te pareces tanto a él cuando en su alma**_

_**sólo existía yo y me era fiel**_

_**te pareces tanto a él que es un consuelo**_

_**porque creo que algún día te llegaré a querer**_

_**pero mientras voy matando su recuerdo**_

_**yo sé que a tí también...**_

_**también te perderé...**_

-Eh... Timmy, ya voy a entrar. Stear ya debe estar por llegar. Fue un placer compartir contigo, como siempre y gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme... eres muy buen amigo y te aprecio mucho, de verdad.

Aunque la aclaración de sus sentimientos hacia él le dolió, su sonrisa lo deslumbró porque hacía mucho que no la veía sonreir así y en el fondo de su ser se sintió orgulloso de haber sido el causante de esa esporádica alegría.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy despertó en cierto punto de la madrugada, imaginando que como Terry había dicho, cuando ella se durmiera, se iría a su habitación, pero no, ahí estaba, a su lado, abrazándola y profundamente dormido. Se dedicó a contemplarlo en silencio y sin moverse, por miedo a despertarlo y que finalmente se fuera a su habitación y ella vuelva a sentir el vacío que dejaría su cuerpo ausente. Se sentía tan divino su brazo rodeando su cintura y ver como él dormía tan inofensivo e imperturbable como un niño. Se fijó en su semblante relajado y en su boca con sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su respiración.

_**I could stay awake just to hear your breathing**_

_**watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**while you're far away and dreaming**_

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_**where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

_**Don't wan to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**cause I'd miss you babe**_

_**and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**cause even when I dream of you**_

_**the sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you babe**_

_**and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Podría quedarme despierta sólo para escuchar tu respirar**_

_**observarte sonreir mientras duermes**_

_**cuando estás bien lejos y soñando**_

_**podría pasarme la vida en esta dulce rendición**_

_**podría quedarme perdida en este momento para siempre**_

_**donde cada momento vivido contigo es un momento que atesoro**_

_**No quiero cerrar mis ojos**_

_**no quiero quedarme dormida**_

_**porque te extrañaría, cariño**_

_**y no quiero perderme nada**_

_**porque aún cuando sueño contigo**_

_**el sueño más dulce no bastaría**_

_**aún te extrañaría, cariño**_

_**y no quiero perderme nada**_

Tuvo mucha necesidad de tocarlo y besarlo, pero se despertaría y ella perdería ese momento mágico que estaba viviendo. Estar a su lado, aunque no pasara nada, era un sueño hecho realidad. Tenerlo tan cerca y poder abrazarlo y tocarlo, era más de lo que hubiera esperado. Lo amaba intensamente, sentía que nada iba a separarlo de ella, ella no lo permitiría, luego de tanto llorar y esperar, no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara ese lugar. Siguió mirándolo con adoración y no aguantó más y pasó sus dedos entre su cabello. Lo vio hacer un gracioso gesto con la cara, pero no se despertó. Sólo se acomodó un poco mejor y en su inconciencia la abrazó más fuerte, dándole con eso un pedazo de cielo.

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**_

_**and I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

_**then I kiss your eyes**_

_**and thank God we're together**_

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**_

_**forever and ever**_

_**Acostado cerca de tí escuchando tu corazón latir**_

_**y me pregunto qué estás soñando**_

_**preguntándome si es a mí que estás viendo**_

_**entonces beso tus ojos**_

_**y agradezco a Dios que estamos juntos**_

_**y sólo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento para siempre**_

_**por siempre y para siempre**_

_**No quiero cerrar mis ojos**_

_**no quiero quedarme dormida**_

_**porque te extrañaría, cariño**_

_**y no quiero perderme nada**_

_**porque aún cuando sueño contigo**_

_**el sueño más dulce no bastaría**_

_**aún te extrañaría, cariño**_

_**y no quiero perderme nada**_

Candy se pegó más hacia él y sintió su calor. Lo fuerte y duro que era su cuerpo. Lo perfecto que era él y que lo amaba y deseaba con locura. Deseaba que esa noche no terminara nunca y si era un sueño, esperaba no despertar jamás. No querría abrir nunca sus ojos a la fría realidad. No sabía que sorpresas le depararían mañana, pero esa noche, sólo existía el hombre que estaba a su lado, que la abrazaba fuerte y posesivo y al que le pertenecía enteramente por mucho que doliera a veces. Él iba amarla, eso ya era un hecho. Se acurrucó más para seguir mirándolo hasta que el sueño la venciera.

_**I don't want to miss one smile**_

_**I don't want to miss one kiss**_

_**I just want to be with you**_

_**right here with you, just like this**_

_**I just want to hold you close**_

_**feel your heart so close to mine**_

_**and just stay here in this moment**_

_**for all the rest of time**_

_**No quiero perderme ni una sonrisa**_

_**no quiero perderme ni un beso**_

_**sólo quiero estar contigo**_

_**aquí mismo y de esta manera**_

_**sólo quiero tenerte cerca**_

_**sentir tu corazón cerca del mío**_

_**y sólo quedarme en este momento**_

_**por toda la eternidad**_

Continuará...

Hola niñas lindas! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Estoy rogando porque les haya gustado. Aunque aún no estoy en los 50 reviews, he tenido tantos problemas con mi internet, especialmente de noche, que decidí subirlo hoy en caso de que a mi conexión le vuelva a dar la garrotera. Espero me dejen saber todo su sentir y pensar con un review.

¿Qué pasará con Candy y Terry ahora?

¿Y con todos los demás personajes?

Vengo con muchas sorpresas y con la historia de amor que vivirán cada quien antes de llegar a los conflictos que por supuesto siempre los acecharán, pues no todo puede ser color de rosas, el amor cuesta y Candy y Terry lo descubrirán...

Bueno, niñas, las dejo para dejar este capítulo antes de que el internet empiece a fastidiar.

Wendy

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Algo más" La 5ta estación**

**Canción de Patty y Stear: "Desesperada" Yuridia**

**Canción de Eliza y Timmy: "Te pareces tanto a él" Miriam Hernández**

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "I don't want to miss a thing" Aerosmith (añadí traducción en español yo misma, pues la canción es bellísima y quería que todas la entendieran).**


	5. Lazos de sangre

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5 Lazos de sangre**

Tras haberse pasado la noche y madrugada cotemplando a Terry, Candy fue vencida por un sueño profundo, razón por la cual a las once de la mañana y por lo dormilona que era seguía en los brazos de morfeo. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, media hora después, se entristeció porque Terry no estaba a su lado y de pronto se sintió sola y desamparada. Entonces se le ocurrió mirar la hora y al descubrir que era casi medio día entendió el por qué Terry no estaba a su lado. Seguramente ya tendría hecho el amuerzo. Cuando se levantó y se desperezó, fue al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes y cando fue al gabetero a elegir la ropa que se pondría vio que encima había una caja de regalo, una rosa blanca y una nota, con la letra de él, la conocía bien. Olió la rosa y luego leyó la nota llena de emoción.

_**Tú...**_

_**Agua cristalina que entre mis dedos se va**_

_**agua que se pega a mi cuerpo como la arena del mar**_

_**sentimiento tan profundo que no puedo expresar**_

_**sentimiento vagabundo que no puedo atrapar**_

_**veo en tus ojos tan pequeña niñez**_

_**que me da miedo tocarla por si vuelve a temer**_

_**alma tan pura que no puedo beber**_

_**por temor a ensuciarla y no volverla a ver**_

_**P.D. Te adoro, Pecosa**_

_**Terrence Grandchester B.**_

Besó la nota y entonces se decidió abrir el regalo que estaba hermosamente envuelto y con un bonito lazo. Estaba más que contenta y agradeció que Terry haya destrozado su celular, pues la caja contenía el _Sansum Galaxy Note 2_, casi tan grande como una tablet, en blanco y con su cover case incluído en tonos rosa, violeta y blanco.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado.

-¡Terry!

Candy estaba tan absorta con su regalo que no lo sintió entrar en la habitación y casi se lanzó hacia él, le rodeó el cuello y le dio un tímido besito en los labios, él la abrazó hasta que poco a poco sus manos reposaban en las nalgas de ella, ya que tenía aún sus acostumbradas pijamitas la cual hizo que Terry para dormir tuviera que encomendarse a todos los santos. Era inevitable que él no pusiera sus manos ahí, ella estaba muy bien dotada.

-¿Con ese miserable besito vas agradecerme el regalo?

Le dijo quejándose como un niño caprichoso y apretándole más las nalgas y ella le dio una sonrisa pícara, aunque por dentro los nervios la mataban, el sólo hecho de tenerlo así de cerca y que la tocara como lo hacía... Ya que su besito no fue suficiente, entonces ella se alzó en puntitas y él se inclinó para que ella lo recompensara de una mejor manera y vaya que lo hizo. Le dio el beso más apasionado del que fue capaz, succionando y mordisqueando sus labios, entre sus lenguas hubo una guerra y ella no se dejaría intimidar, estaba más que dispuesta aprender las diferentes técnicas. El beso siguió subiendo de tono, al igual que las manos de Terry que subían y bajaban según se posaran en sus nalgas y senos y ella se pegaba a él descaradamente.

_**Ya mi vida no se guia por el tiempo**_

_**mucho menos por la duda**_

_**porque un río de ilusiones me mojó**_

_**como un sueño te metiste en mi conciencia**_

_**allanándome la vida**_

_**y robando toda distracción**_

_**en dónde estás tú...**_

_**Y en la noche imaginaba**_

_**consintiéndote dormida**_

_**y bailábamos el vals de la alegría y la locura**_

_**revisé cada suspiro**_

_**le hice un juicio a mis sentidos**_

_**y esperando el veredicto el corazón dictó sentencia**_

-Terry... quiero un beso como el de ayer... el que me diste antes de que llegaran...

Le decía ella con su voz ahogada y recordando el beso ardiente y brutal que Terry le diera antes de que fueran interrumpidos por Annie y Archie.

-Tendrás un beso como el de ayer, pero... no sé si esta vez pueda cumplir mi promesa... no me la pones fácil, pecosa descarada.

Y complaciente, la levantó y se la enganchó de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la noche anterior y de más estaba decir que él estaba excitado de sobra y ella que apenas tenía un hotpant lo pudo sentir mucho mejor que la vez pasada. Terry estaba haciéndole el amor con sus labios. Su lengua estaba ahogándola y la forma en que sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo iban acabar con ella. Y con él también que ya le estaba faltando el aire y estaba perdiendo todo su autocontrol.

_**Que me beses, que me ames**_

_**atraviézame la vida**_

_**que me llenes la memoria **_

_**con los sueños más reales**_

_**que me bañes con tu cuerpo**_

_**con la magia y tus caricias**_

_**alimenta mi sonrisa**_

_**acurrúcame la vida...**_

-Terry... besas muy rico y.. mm..

Ella también estaba descontrolada, la verdad que los besos de él eran arrebatadores y combinados con sus traviezas y expertas manos a parte de lo delicioso que le parecía sentir toda su dureza... se estaba lanzando sin paracaídas hacia un abismo.

-Hago muchas otras cosas muy rico también, pecosa.

Esto se lo dijo con malicia, la sostuvo fuerte con una mano y con la otra le sacó la camisilla de su pijama y volviendo a sujetarla con ambas manos, su boca se apoderó de sus pechos y ella sintió llegar su perdición. Sus manos explorando su trasero y su boca degustando cada rincón de sus pechos como si fuera el platillo más delicioso estaba transportándola a las puertas del edén.

_**Ya mi vida está tomando otro camino de esperanza**_

_**ya no siento miedo de seguir volando a donde estás**_

_**dame risa, dame llanto, quiero tu seguridad**_

_**quiero que pases a ser de un sueño a una realidad**_

_**en dónde estás tú...**_

_**Y en la noche imaginaba**_

_**consintiéndote dormida**_

_**y bailábamos el vals de la alegría y la locura**_

_**revisé cada suspiro**_

_**le hice un juicio a mis sentidos**_

_**y esperando el veredicto el corazón dictó sentencia**_

_**Que me beses, que me ames**_

_**atraviézame la vida**_

_**que me llenes la memoria **_

_**con los sueños más reales**_

_**que me bañes con tu cuerpo**_

_**con la magia y tus caricias**_

_**alimenta mi sonrisa**_

_**acurrúcame la vida...**_

-Terry... mmm... no me importa que no cumplas tu promesa... podemos...

-Pecas, otra vez jugando con fuego... sabes que no puedo... no seas tan mala...

Replicó él con fingida inocencia porque estaba más que dispuesto a mandar su promesa al carajo en ese momento, se iba a saltar un par de lecciones.

-Pero es que si.. ahh... me sigues tocando así y...

-¿Tocándote cómo? ¿Así?

Volvió argumentar inocentemente mientras se volvía a llevar uno de sus pechos a la boca y con sus dedos se abrió paso en el camino oculto entre sus piernas que la llevaron al desespero.

-Sí, así, pero... mmm... ah... ¿podríamos...?

-No sé... convénceme... aún no he aprendido bien mi lección...

Le dijo para torturarla y sin dejarla de tocar.

_**Quiero celarte**_

_**quiero nostalgia**_

_**quiero tus manos, tu vida, tus besos**_

_**Que me beses, que me ames**_

_**atraviézame la vida**_

_**que me llenes la memoria **_

_**con los sueños más reales**_

_**que me bañes con tu cuerpo**_

_**con la magia y tus caricias**_

_**alimenta mi sonrisa**_

_**acurrúcame la vida...**_

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Pídeme lo que quieras, pero por favor...

Terry de verdad quería permanecer firme, pero... estando ella dispuesta, hermosa, vulnerable, sensible, excitada y complaciente... él sólo podía pensar en las mil maneras de complacerla

-Lo que quiero que hagas es que continúes besándome y moviéndote así, pero aquí...

Entonces la condujo a la cama y se acostó poniéndosela a ella encima para seguir besándola y acariciándole el pelo, la espalda y las nalgas. Le encantó sentir los senos de ellas pegados a su pecho y lo enloquecía la forma en que ella se removía sobre él. Si seguían así... sus lecciones iban a concluir más rápido de lo que pensaban.

-Terry... ¿Estás ahí? Dejaste la... ¡Oh por Dios!

-¡Annie! ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

Terry y Candy se espantaron horriblemente ante la inesperada intromisión y llegada de Annie que miraba la escena horrorizada.

-No puedo creerlo. Terry... eres... asqueroso... ¿con tu hermana?

Candy se puso de pie inmediatamente, a punto de llorar y roja por la vergüenza. Intentó dar con su blusa, pero los nervios no la dejaban.

-Esto no es lo que piensas y además, ¿cómo fue que entraste?

-Dejaste la puerta abierta. Yo... sólo vine a saber como había estado Candy por lo de ayer... no te avisé porque no lo planifiqué, estaba por aquí cerca... Veo que está muy bien...

Candy cuando al fin dio con su blusa, se la puso rápidamente y por sentirse de pronto perdida, fue hacia Terry llorando y él la abrazó en muestra de apoyo.

-Annie... vamos abajo, tenemos que hablar... hay muchas cosas que te quiero explicar.

Ella iba a replicar, pero el golpe de la escena fue tan profundo que no sabía que más pensar, así que bajó junto con él y Candy buscó un pantalón más desente en lo que conversaban. Una vez los tres abajo y sentados en el comedor...

-Annie... sé que lo que viste se prestó para muchas malinterpretaciones y no te culpo. Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que Candy y yo...

-No tienes que decirme nada, yo ya sé lo que vi, ustedes son dos retorcidos...

-¡Annie!

Terry perdió la paciencia y le gritó, ella respingó y Candy seguía derramando lágrimas, jamás pensó ser pillada de esa manera.

-Candy y yo no somos hermanos.

A ella se le desencajó el rostro y no entendía nada, pero permaneció en silencio para que él continuara.

-Crecimos como hermanos porque ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo de infancia, vivíamos en el mismo barrio. Si te había hablado de ella como una hermana fue porque... así la consideraba hasta hace poco. No te mentí ni me aproveché de ti. Esto fue algo que surgió de pronto y a penas estamos asimilándolo...

-¿Asimilándolo? Van a las millas entonces.

Candy volvió a bajar la cabeza ante el comentario mordaz de ella, pero no le tomó represalia, porque sabía que estaba dolida y que había descubierto la verdad de la peor manera.

-Sé que debes sentirte muy mal, iba a decírtelo, pero ni por la mente me pasó que fueras aparecerte aquí y en este justo momento...

-Pues lamento haberlos interrumpido. ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?

-¡No lo sé! En cualquier momento, Dios mío, esto acaba de suceder. No me diste tiempo. No teníamos una relación, Annie, somos libres de estar con quien queramos, siempre fue así. Puedes estar segura que iba a decírtelo, yo no juego de esa manera y lo sabes.

Terry estaba alterado, no le gustaba sentirse acorralado ni presionado, ni que se le cuestionara y ella, aunque no a propósito, estaba presionando todos sus botones.

-Lo siento, Terry. Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. Es que... no me esperaba esto... Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí... Perdón por haberlos importunado. Candy... discúlpame... no quise ofenderte.

Se paró abruptamente para irse y Terry la acompañó a la puerta donde cruzaron un par de palabras más que Candy no alcanzó a escuchar, pero debió quedar todo bien, porque aunque desilusionada, Annie le dio una sonrisa a Terry, una que él le devolvió.

-Pecas, no te pongas así, ya pasó. Fue sólo un susto... ya está todo hablado. Ella entendió.

-Sí, pero... me siento mal, Terry. Como si la hubiera traicionado de alguna manera...

-Shh ya, todo está arreglado. No quiero que pienses en eso ni en nada más que no sea tú y yo. Ahora, ve a prepararte para que comamos y...

El celular de Terry comenzó a sonar. Lo contestó intrigado y luego sorprendido por lo que escuchaba y Candy tenía una curiosidad enorme. Estaba loca por preguntarle quién era, pero no lo creyó prudente, así que esperó a que él terminara la llamada y si quería, que le dijera quién lo llamó.

-Richard quiere que vayamos a la casa de campo en Orocovis. Quiere presentarme a su madre y a... su esposa...

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

Preguntó ella emocionada y feliz por él.

-Le dije que lo pensaría... no lo sé, no me siento preparado para...

-Terry... ve. Tu papá está esforzándose mucho, no seas tan cruel. Además, resulta que ahora también tienes una abuela... y tal vez tu madrastra no sea la malvada bruja de los cuentos.

Terry no pudo evitar sonreir por tal ocurrencia. Sus lecciones iban por muy buen camino, porque ya no sabría cómo desprenderse de la pecosa jamás. Para bien o para mal. Le dio una sonrisa que lo desarmó por completo.

-Está bien, pecas, me convenciste. Ve a preparar tus cosas porque nos quedaremos hasta mañana, según Richard, el viaje es largo y pues supongo que habrá mucho de qué hablar.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Susana estaba satisfecha con la comida que estaba haciendo para Neil. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, repasó la receta varias veces y hasta se cersioró de algunos detalles llamando a su amiga chef. Era fin de semana, así que lo pasarían juntos, pues no había universidad ni trabajo y en la intimidad de su apartamento. Sin interrupciones

-Mmm huele rico.

Llegó Neil abrazándola por la cintura y besándole el cuello. Él la quería de verdad y ante sus ojos era una mujer bella. Sabía que había mujeres con más belleza que ella, pero sus hermosos ojos azules, su simpatía, su sonrisa y entrega lo habían cosquistado. No le faltaba el cariño a su lado y tenían una complicidad increíble.

-Pues espero que sepa como huele...

-Estará tan delicioso como la que lo prepara. Aunque ahora... un besito me apetece más.

A ella no hubo que rogarle mucho, estaba fascinada de él. Con su pelo castaño y sus ojos amarillos como el ámbar, era guapo y de razgos refinados, alto, pero lo que más adoraba de él era su humildad, no era pretensioso y a pesar de su físico, no se creía la última coca-cola en el desierto. Se giró para estar de frente a él y darle el solicitado beso. Pero al parecer no era sólo un besito lo que Neil andaba buscando porque la había pegado a él más de lo necesario.

_**La que me hace beber**_

_**la magia negra de su piel**_

_**la que me adora, la que me ignora**_

_**lo clásico de una mujer**_

_**Y no es gran cosa, ya lo sé**_

_**pero es tan mía a la vez**_

_**no sé si es bella, pero es tan ella**_

_**y me gusta como es**_

_**y me sabe comprender**_

-Cariño... si me sigues acariciando así... tu comida se echará a perder...

-La comida que me apetece en estos momentos... está mucho mejor.

Metió las manos dentro de su blusa mientras la besaba entre pasión y ternura. Ella que correspondía muy bien a sus demandas, puso sus manos en las caderas masculinas y fue a besarle el cuello.

-¿Ves como esta comida está mucho más rica?

Le dijo él encendido luego de quitarle la blusa totalmente para disfrutar de su comida y ella con manos traviezas se abrió paso dentro de la cremallera de su pantalón hasta que dio con su objetivo.

_**La de siempre, tan dulce y tan felina**_

_**sorprendente, diabólica y divina**_

_**la de siempre, tan desconcertante**_

_**pero tan buena amante**_

_**y tan mía...**_

-Pues a mí ésta me sabe mucho mejor.

Le contestó paseando sus manos por todo aquello que se endurecía dentro de sus calzoncillos. Él estaba en la gloria y cuando ella se arrodilló y le bajó completamente el pantalón y los calzoncillos...

-Sussy... eres divina, mi amor... una diosa.

Proclamó extasiado mientra la boca de ella hacía lo suyo con su "comida".

_**La que me sabe acariciar**_

_**hasta llegarme a desbordar**_

_**toda ternura, toda locura**_

_**y además qué puedo hacer**_

_**si me gusta esa mujer**_

_**La de siempre, tan dulce y tan felina**_

_**sorprendente, diabólica y divina**_

_**la de siempre, tan desconcertante**_

_**pero tan buena amante**_

_**y tan mía...**_

Susana estaba entregada en lo que hacía, le gustaba sorprenderlo y complacerlo, como él hacía con ella, que siempre la llenaba de detalles y amor, siempre había pasión. Eran uno para el otro. Los ojos de Neil no estaban acorde, Susana lo hacía delirar y él estaba tocando el cielo con los dedos.

-Neil, cariño... aquí te traje tus pastelillos que tanto te... ¡Neil!

-¡Mamá!

Susana, muerta de la vergüenza se puso de pie y furiosa. Neil se subió los pantalones apresurado y rojo como un tomate.

-¿Cómo fue que ella entró?

Preguntó Susana indignada y molesta y lanzándole una mirada asesina a su suegra.

-Yo... le di una llave.

Confesó Neil arrepentido.

-¡Por Dios! Ponte una blusa, niña. No puedo creerlo, Neil. Están en la cocina, ahí se trabaja con comida y...

-¡Mamá!

Neil silenció el argumento de Elroy Leagan que despotricaba indignada ante la "desvergonzada" escena.

-Esta es mi casa, mamá. Somos una pareja y no puedes aparecerte sin avisar. Y encima te haces la indignada. ¿Piensas que tengo una mujer para jugar a "brinca la tablita"?

-¡No me faltes el respeto, muchacho!

-¡Ya basta! Mire, señora, no sé en qué estaba pensando Neil cuando le entregó esa maldita llave, pero me hace el favor y me la entrega ahora mismo. He sido paciente con usted, de verdad que sí, pero ya llegué a mi límite. Estoy harta de todas sus impertinencias y sus malditos comentarios despectivos. Viva su maldita vida y a nosotros, déjenos en paz.

-Sussy... por favor... cálmate, yo voy hablar con...

-¡No! Ya estoy harta, Neil. Quédate con tu madre, yo ya no la soporto más.

Con eso, Susana fue a la habitación y cerró la puerta de un trancazo que casi la tumba. Elroy estaba muda, siempre se dedicó a fastidiarla, pero nunca la había visto sacar las uñas de esa manera, por primera vez se sintió amenazada.

-¿Ya ves lo que provocas? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo? No entiendo cuál es tu maldito problema. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ella? Porque no acabo de entenderlo. Te guste o no, esa es mi mujer. Si sigues estorbando mi relación me vas a poner a elegir entre tú y ella y por el momento, con dolor en mi alma, llevas las de perder.

Eso sí que aterró a Elroy. Hasta su hijo se estaba revelando en su contra. Su único hijo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

-Hijo... yo... no era mi intención... es que de verdad esa mujer no te conviene...

-¡Esa es la mujer que yo elegí! Si no tienes nada mejor que decir, por favor, vete. Ya colmaste el vaso, mamá. Dame tus llaves.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-¡Las llaves!

Neil fue rotundo, ya su madre y su cizaña habían sembrado mucho daño y como bien lo había mencionado Susana, era un milagro que siguiera juntos, así que con los pantalones bien puestos y sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, tuvo que echar a Elroy de su casa.

-No puedo creer que pongas a esa mujercita encima de tu propia madre... Dios va a castigarte, Neil.

Elroy se secaba unas lágrimas invisibles con las manos. Neil ya no caería más en su juego. Le dio más rabia su último comentario, así que le devolvió la ofensiva.

-Llévate los pastelillos, por favor, mi mujer me cocinó. Buenas tardes.

Le dijo y le abrió la puerta para que se marchara. Después de asegurarse que le entregara las llaves, fue directamente a la habitación para reunirse con su mujer.

-Sussy, ya se fue, tranquila.

-¿Tranquila? Perdóname, Neil, sé que es tu madre, pero es una arpía, yo he hecho lo que puedo pero...

El llanto por tanta rabia contenida quebró la voz de Susana.

-Lo sé, Sussy. No volverá a molestarnos más...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Le quité las llaves y la eché con todo y pastelillos. Quedó más que advertida.

Susana sonrió vagamente, pero no podía creerlo. ¿Neil había sacado cara por ella? Ya se imaginaba la cara indignada de la vieja.

-Neil... yo te amo, te amo mucho y no me gustaría que nuestra relación se fuera al traste, pero es que...

-Shh. Ya no digas eso, no voy a permitir que eso pase. Yo te elegí a tí. Ahora, ve y sírvenos tu deliciosa comida.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Con todo ya listo, Candy y Terry se subieron en la Jeep con el GPS activado para llegar al lugar correcto y con el Bluetooth encendido para escuchar las indicaciones que les había dado Richard para llegar a la hacienda Grandchester.

-Terry... yo quería manejar y no me dejaste.

-Pecas, ni yo mismo sé a dónde vamos, no voy a soltarte el volante así.

-¿Y cuando estemos de vuelta?

Volvió a pedir con los ojitos suplicantes porque Terry le prestaba lo que fuera menos su carro.

-Tal vez... lo pensaré.

-¡Gracias, mi amor!

-Candy, dije que lo iba a pensar, no lo des por hecho.

-Pero... Es que yo sé, Terry, Anthoy me enseñó...

Ella seguía insistiendo y verla con esa carita de no rompo ni un plato, finalmente...

-Está bien, pero dame un beso entonces.

Aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, Candy se quitó el cinturón y fue a cumplir con su parte del acuerdo, dándole a Terry un descarado beso que incluía lamidas y chupetadas por toda la boca y el cuello.

-¿Suficiente para que me dejes manejar mañana?

-Suficiente para que te deje el carro completo.

Le respondió él y la volvió a pegar para besarla de la misma manera. Como siempre, sus manos resvalaron un poco hasta el trasero que adoraba mientras ella estaba inclinada sobre él.

¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

El bocinazo que les pegaron los sacó de su letargo y les recordó que estaban en plena carretera. Muertos de la risa siguieron su camino.

-¿Ves lo que ocacionas, pecosa atrevida?

-¿Yo? Sólo pagaba mi parte del trato.

Le contestó con malicia y él estaba seguro que no le costaría nada comenzar amarla con locura, porque no sabía que hacía tiempo que lo había hecho. Siguieron su camino y en medio de canciones que ella cantaba para deleite de él que la miraba divertido, maldecir mil veces las direcciones desacertadas del GPS y tantos virajes, al fin llegaron a la dichosa casa de campo. Richard estaba afuera y le indicó que podía estacionar la jeep en uno de los garajes. Así lo hizo y un poco tenso se bajó para saludar a su padre, muy al contrario, Candy estaba feliz y emocionada y Richard se alegró de verla, sobre todo porque vio que Terry la tenía de la mano.

-Buenas tardes, Richard.

-Hola, Richard.

Ambos saludaron, Terry con la misma tensión y Candy con su deslumbrante sonrisa mientras veía dos hermosos caballos que estaban muy apacibles en todo el terreno de la inmensa casa.

-Buenas tardes chicos. Se ven muy bien, tú, Candy, preciosa como siempre.

Ella agradeció y se puso acariciar las crines de la pareja de caballos que admiró por lo bien cuidados que estaban.

-La blanca es Julieta y este semental negro es Romeo.

Los presentó Richard y Candy se sorprendió y se maravilló porque ambos estaban entrenados para dar la pata a los visitantes cuando se les presentaba. A Terry le gustó verla contenta y la tensión le bajó.

-¿Puedo montar uno?

-Claro, Candy, pero eso será después, ahora vamos a dentro. Hay dos mujeres que ansían conocerlos.

Candy no perdió el entusiasmo y Terry respiró profundo, ella le apretó la mano, pues él no se la había soltado en ningún momento, quiso que sintiera su apoyo y su calor. Guiados por Richard entraron a la hermosa y acogedora casa. Era espaciosa, pero no ostentosa. En madera sólida y todos los muebles también eran en madera, la cocina, algo rústica, pero elegante. Al frente de la casa había un set de muebles de mimbre para cuando se necesitara tomar el fresco. A Candy le encantó la casa y el frio que se sentía estar cerca de las montañas y ríos. Un delicioso olor a comida se le metió en los sentidos.

-Él... ¿él es Terruce?

Preguntó una amable señora de unos setenta y cinco años, su sonrisa era amable y auténtica y le dirigió a Candy su más dulce mirada. Supo que era su abuela.

-Así es, mamá. Terry, ella es mi madre, Stella.

-Mucho gusto, señora.

Terry le sonrió sinceramente, pero no se acercó más de lo necesario, seguía tenso a pesar que la viejita le pareció un encanto.

-Ningún "señora". Soy tu abuela. ¿Es que nadie piensa presentarme a tu novia?

Terry de pronto cayó en tiempo y Candy se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello, pues no se había puesto a pensar en que estatus estaba con Terry.

-Disculpe. Ella es Candy. Mi novia.

Candy se sorprendió, pero sintió una inmensa alegría de que él la sacara de sus dudas y Richard fue el sorprendido aunque ya se lo veía venir.

-Ya sé que es tu novia, pues no le has devuelto su mano ni un segundo a la pobre chica. Deja que corra la circulación.

Richard rió ante el comentario de su madre. Era verdad, aunque Terry no le tenía la mano tomada porque fuera posesivo, se sabía que lo era, pero en ese caso era porque necesitaba el apoyo de ella por tantos sentimientos encontrados. Pensó toparse con gente frívola y superficial, fue una sorpresa encontrarse con la viejita más especial del mundo.

-Richard... ¿Ya llegó tu hijo...?

Una mujer bella, de unos cincuenta años, pero muy bien conservada caminaba hacia ellos guiada por un bastón.

-Sí, Louise, Terruce y su novia están aquí.

Richard ayudó a su esposa con una ternura inmensa y a pesar de las circunstancias, se veía que había un amor profundo en ellos, o al menos, lo que se denominaría cariño.

-Terry, Candy. Mi esposa, Louise.

-Mucho gusto, Terry y Candy.

La señora le extendió la mano, pero no en dirección hacia ellos, tampoco su mirada estaba dirigida hacia ellos. Entonces Candy y Terry se miraron uno al otro. Era ciega. Ambos se conmovieron y a Candy por poco se le salen las lágrimas.

-El gusto es todo nuestro, señora.

Habló Terry en nombre de los dos porque sabía que Candy no sería capaz de hablar sin que se notara el nudo en su garganta.

-Ah no, nada de señora, Louise suena mejor.

Candy le dio la mano porque la señora no había dejado de extenderla y al sentir el contacto de ella, Louise sonrió.

-Eres linda, Candy. Tienes manos de una chica linda. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El halago y la pregunta tomaron a Candy desprevenida, a todos.

-Diesciocho, seño... Louise.

Contestó al final sonriendo y Louise no puso ninguna expresión de sorpresa o prejuicio por la diferencia de edad entre ellos.

-Diesciocho dulces años, tiempos que no vuelven, atesóralos. Eres tan linda y dulce como tu nombre. Terruce... ¿me das tu mano?

Terry dudó ante la extraña petición mientras Richard y Stella los miraban sin decir una palabra. Al ver que Candy le hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo que Louise le había pedido, le dio su mano a la señora.

-Manos grandes y cálidas como las de tu padre. Eres muy generoso y apasionado. Tienes mucha voluntad. Todo un hombre, haces muy bien en elegir una chica tan adecuada para tí.

Terry se quedó perplejo, bueno, todos en realidad.

-Saben, cuando se pierde uno de los sentidos, tan importantes como la vista, todos los demás se agudizan. Que Dios bendiga su unión.

Y ya con ese último argumento, las lágrimas de Candy rodaron por su rostro inevitablemente. Terry era más fuerte, por eso pudo contenerse, imaginó que la esposa de su padre sería una mujer sofisticada y altanera. No espera encontrarse con alguien tan especial y peculiar.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, se acabó la cháchara. A comer. Terruce está hambriento. Desde aquí puedo escuchar sus tripas.

La ocurrencia de doña Stella les sacó la risa a todos, liberando así toda tensión. Pasaron al comerdor y se sentaron, la misma Stella dispuso todo en la mesa y cada quien se serviría individualmente. Había hecho un delicioso y apetitoso sancocho. Un arroz blanco que se veía hermoso y sueltecito, había un plato con tostones frescos y al sancocho no le faltaban las carnes ni las viandas, sobre todo, los pedazos de mazorca.

-Todo se ve tan rico, ¿verdad, Terry?

-Sí, delicioso, pecosa glotona.

-¡Terry!

Le dijo Candy por lo bajo y abochornada por lo que pudieran pensar esas personas de ella. Él le dio su famosa sonrisa torcida que la derritió y siguió pendiente a su comida. Se enternecieron al ver cómo Richard le servía y le disponía los utencilios a su esposa. Definitivamente Terry se había hecho una imagen totalmente equivocada de su padre.

-Terruce, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Indagó su abuela y le retuvo la mirada esperando la respuesta. Esas preguntas siempre ponían incómodo a Terry, pero... si estaban en familia...

-Ahora Richard me puso al frente del centro comercial. Según él, no me va mal, hasta ahora.

-Así es, tiene mucho talento, no me ha defraudado.

Richard salió en su defensa antes que su madre se le ocurriera seguir indagando, aunque él le advirtió no hacerle preguntas sobre su pasado, aún así había que tener cuidado con Stella y su lengua ligera.

-¿Y tú, Candy?

Esta vez fue Louise la que preguntó. Se había prendido de ella, tal vez porque le recordara a ella misma en su juventud.

-Gracias a Terry, estoy estudiando enfermería, me va muy bien.

-Se ve que Terry te conoce muy bien. Me alegro que estén tan compenetrados.

La comida fue un momento muy ameno donde todos pudieron conocerse mejor y salir de toda tensión. Cuando terminaron, se fueron al frente de la casa y se sentaron a descansar en las butacas de mimbre que habían ahí y donde Candy podía seguir viendo a los caballos. Vio que un joven estaba ocupándose de ellos y hasta les hablaba, como si su vida entera fueran esos dos cuadrúpedos, nuevamente vio a ambos caballos darle la pata al muchacho.

-¿Quién era que quería montar a acaballo? He preparado a Julieta, es mansa y segura.

El muchacho se acercó y se presentó como Tom. Tenía unos veinte años era muy guapo y robusto, por la vida del campo.

-Candy, él es Tom, se encarga de los caballos. Él te ayudará y te guiará para que des un paseo.

-Mucho gusto, Tom.

Candy le dio la mano y le sonrió. Terry comenzó a tensarse por la forma en que Tom la miraba, no era que le faltara el respeto, pero sí se veía que ella lo había deslumbrado y eso a Terry no le gustó nada, pero disimuló.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Sabes montar?

-Pues... yo...no mucho, creo que ya lo olvidé.

Admitió Candy cabizbaja, pues cuando era más pequeña recordó que su padre le había enseñado, en ese tiempo que eran una familia feliz y ella era la luz de sus ojos.

-Pues si no sabes montar, no vas a subirte a ese caballo.

A Terry se le olvidó todo el asunto de disimular y sacó su lado sobreprotector y dominante. Se le había olvidado quién era Candy. Richard estaba pensando cómo intervenir. Stella y Louise se unieron en el pensamiento de que Terry no podría parecerse más a su padre. Celosos, posesivos y dominantes por naturaleza.

-Pero Terry... sí sé montar, lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo de todo porque hace tiempo que...

-No se preocupen, Julieta es muy mansa y dócil, ideal para principiantes, yo mismo lo adiestré. Yo puedo acompañarla con Romeo en caso de que pase algo...

Tom trató de salir en su defensa y Candy seguía insistiendo y ya estaba rayando en el coraje porque siempre Terry quería decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

-No va a montarse en el dichoso caballo. Puede caerse.

La voz de Terry no fue nada amable y Tom se intimidó y decidió no intervenir más.

-Terry, ya basta. Julieta es una yegua segura. No va a pasarle nada y Tom es de mi entera confianza. Complácela. No seas así. Si desean, sólo denle una vuelta al rededor de la casa en lo que se acostumbra a montar nuevamente.

La intervención de Richard fue muy acertada, ya que de esa manera no perdería de vista a Candy y al mismo tiempo le cumplía el antojo de montar el caballo. Así se hizo y Candy dio varias vueltas, mientras Terry la observaba de reojo y sonreía. Después que Candy se cansó de montar caballo, regresó al lado de Terry con los demás para degustar un café recién colado que hicieron las bendecidas manos de Stella. Decidieron permanecer juntos un rato más, conversando de todo un poco, se sintieron totalmente bienvenidos, Terry y Candy comenzaron amar ese lugar.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Ya era de tarde y ella observaba a su marido dormir, con el semblante tenso, que ni durmiendo se suavizaba. Había llegado entrada la madrugada y borracho. Eso la sorprendió, él no bebía, nunca fue dado a las copas. No quiso reclamarle nada, porque no tenía caso en el estado en que había llegado. Le dolía pensar que ese fuera el hombre que insistió con ella hasta conquistarla, que un día llenó su mundo de luz y felicidad, mismo que la tenía hoy en esa angustia. Y al que amaba, porque en el corazón no se manda. Por eso seguía ahí, por si aún había una esperanza y Stear aún la amara.

_**Dime**_

_**qué es lo que está pasando**_

_**si en algo te he fallado**_

_**si fue la primavera**_

_**lo que se me ha escapado**_

_**A caso en estos brazos**_

_**no te has acomodado**_

_**no encuentro la razón**_

_**del por qué me has suplantado**_

_**o es que sepultaste nuestro amor**_

Ella lo contempló y decidió acomodarse a su lado, acarició sus cabellos como lo había hecho tantas veces, cuando había ternura entre ellos y esa simple caricia lo hacía feliz. Recordó cómo se conocieron, lo atento que él fue. Todos los meses habían flores, siempre un detalle. Sus celos si otro se acercaba. La ilusión cuando compraron la casa, el primer hijo... Momentos preciosos que ella nunca olvidaría, porque hace dos años atrás, entre ellos todo era perfecto, pasión, complicidad... todo lo que una pareja debería tener.

_**Dime**_

_**si soy la responsable**_

_**del tiempo transcurrido**_

_**no tengo el pecho erguido**_

_**ya no estoy tan deseable**_

_**Tal vez no he procurado**_

_**hacer cosas extrañas**_

_**tenderte algunas mañas**_

_**pero ni un momento**_

_**he dejado de adorarte**_

Besó sus ojos dormidos, porque sintió la necesidad. Al menos así él no la rechazaría. Fue más osada y unió sus labios con los de él mientras acariciaba su espalda. Él se removió y su semblante se relajó aún dormido. Tal vez un dejá vu de lo que significaron sus caricias alguna vez.

_**Dime qué es lo que está pasando**_

_**si en algo te he fallado**_

_**o si es que te olvidaste**_

_**que yo fui aquella flor**_

_**que en muchas primaveras**_

_**tanta vida te dio...**_

-Lizzy...

Stear abrió los ojos de pronto, sorprendido por toparse con la triste y melancólica mirada de su esposa. Se sentó en la cama de golpe y después de tanto tiempo se fijó en ella. En que estaba guapa y que incluso, a pesar de la profunda decepción, aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía. Perfectamente arreglada y maquillada, como una muñeca, siempre regia. En qué momento fue que había olvidado que la amaba. No encontró la respuesta. Sólo en ese momento reconoció que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Que tan pronto su esposa supiera hasta dónde él había llegado, jamás volvería a mirarlo con la ternura que lo hacía ahora. Pero afrontaría todo, era un hombre, aunque sintiera que en esos momentos la palabra le quedaba grande.

-Lizzy... yo... quiero hablar contigo.

Se atrevió por fin, pero ella no se inmutó, porque ya se imaginaba que era el fin aunque no sospechaba las verdaderas razones. Se sentó a su lado y siguió acariciando el cabello de su no por mucho marido, él se permitió la carica conciente de que sería la última.

-Tú dirás. Estoy preparada.

Él respiró profundo y continuó.

-Soy conciente de que no te merezco. Yo mandé este matrimonio al infierno junto con toda tu felicidad. No merezco ni siquiera que me mires a los ojos, no merezco nada de ti. Sólo quería decirte... que te lo dejo todo a ti. La casa, el carro, la custodia, porque yo no soy digno de nada de lo que juntos construímos. Te fallé, Lizzy. Mancillé todos nuestros juramentos.

-Stear... tal vez aún haya algo... yo sé que has sido un verdadero patán, pero podemos arreglarlo si tú estás dispuesto. Yo... si tú aún me amas y te interesa salvar nuestro matrimonio estoy dispuesta a que empezemos de cero.

Una punzada de remordimiento se apoderó de él. Cómo se permitió perder una mujer así. Con gusto se entregaría al mismo diablo y el infierno no sería suficiente castigo.

-Tienes razón en eso Lizzy, me gustaría salvar nuestro matrimonio, te amo, aunque yo mismo lo haya olvidado, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Lizzy, lo mejor será que me vaya. No va a faltarles nada, te lo prometo. Pero yo no soy digno de ti. Iré al grano, para que veas que no exagero.

Agarró sus manos y lloró, lloró como ella. Pero continuó.

-La chica con la que te he estado engañando durante dos años...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Stella había dispuesto todo para que Candy y Terry durmieran en la misma habitación, si vivían juntos y además eran novios, qué caso tenía ponerlos en diferentes habitaciones, además porque ellos no sabían que no tenían intimidad, hasta ahora.

-Hoy también voy a dormir contigo, Terry.

-Así es y no vayas aprovecharte de mí porque le diré a mi abuela y a mi papá.

Se burló de ella cuando bien sabía que él se moría por aprovecharse de ella. Y más cuando insistía en ponerse esas pijamitas que lo único que le provocaban era tumbarla en la cama para hacerle todo lo que hacía tiempo venía soñando.

-Terry, me siento cómoda aquí. Me gustó esta casa y tu familia...

Se acercó a donde él estaba sentado y él aprovechó para acomodarla en su regazo. El sólo saber que él sólo tenía unos bóxer hizo que le temblara todo.

-Sí, no esperé que fueran así... Pero no quiero hablar de ellos, quiero terminar lo que dejamos pendiente en casa...

Se acercó a su boca y entre besos le soltó la coleta que se había hecho. Se desprendió de su boca un momento para mirarla a los ojos y ver en ellos aprobación. Entonces le tomó las piernas para que así mismo sentada en su regazo sus piernas lo abrazaran y entonces ella pudo sentir lo que quería de una mejor manera.

_**Te has vuelto una razón para decir**_

_**que daría mi vida a cambio de tu amor**_

_**fue un beso infinito, un segundo contigo**_

_**estoy perdiendo en ti mi corazón**_

_**Te has vuelto una razón para sentir**_

_**que callas el vacío en mi interior**_

_**hoy tengo mis manos en el alma**_

_**rogando que sientas lo que estoy sintiendo yo**_

Continuó besándola mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirla en su ser. Sus manos viajaban por su piel y ella le daba pleno acceso a todas sus caricias. Dejó que él la besara y tocara a su antojo, su entrega total a él le fascinaba. La inocencia con que le daba todo sin segundas intenciones. Comenzó acariciar sus muslos y piernas para luego rozar con sus dedos su intimidad a travez de la tela de su hotpant. Eso le arrancó un gemido que lo encendió. Le alzó la camisilla porque quería disfrutar de esos pechos cuyos pezones florecían orgullosos y ofrecidos. Ella misma alzó los brazos para darle ese acceso. Los masajeó con una ternura y delicadeza increíbles con sus manos y luego con su boca.

-Terry... te amo.

Le confesó nuevamente porque era verdad, porque lo sentía y porque la pasión de ese momento la llevó a decírselo. Él conocía bien la respuesta que debía darle, pero por más que trataba, no salía de su boca. Sus labios se negaban a confesar lo que su corazón ya sabía. Ahogó la frustración en los labios que se le ofrecían. Se propuso que no tardaría en decírselo, quería que ella supiera que lo era todo para él.

-Para mí tú eres lo más grande que yo tengo, Candy. Te quiero, te quiero tanto... no puedo vivir si ti, pecosa, ya no.

-Entonces... déjame entrar y mostrarte cómo se ama, Terry. Quiero que me hagas el amor... no importa si aún no me amas como yo quiero... déjame estar entre tus dedos, déjame ser tuya... Sé que pronto podrás amarme... lo sé...

_**Escúchame, que el amor es como es**_

_**llega en silencio y descalzo**_

_**entiéndeme, yo no descansaré**_

_**hasta tenerte a mi lado**_

_**Para enamorarte de mí**_

_**yo seré quien tome la luna en sus manos**_

_**y te la entregaré**_

_**Para enamorarte de mí**_

_**yo seré tu cómplice en cualquier locura**_

_**y te acompañaré**_

_**Seré tu soldado**_

_**en tu cuerpo un esclavo**_

_**guardián del sabor de tu piel**_

_**por siempre, he jurado, mi amor**_

_**que así te amaré**_

Terry se moría por decirle que él ya la amaba. No sabía qué era lo que se lo impedía. La recostó en la cama y le haría todo lo que ella le pedía y porque él mismo ya no resistía.

-Voy amarte, Candy. Como te lo mereces. Te quiero todita mía, completamente. Voy a ganarme todo lo que me estás dando. Voy hacerte mía porque tú me lo pides y yo... te necesito tanto. Admito que te necesito en mi vida.

-Yo también te necesito, Terry. Necesito todos tus besos, tus abrazos, tu cuerpo. Quiero pertenecer a alguien... quiero ser tuya, no voy arrepentirme, te lo prometo...

-Mía serás.

Acostada en la cama, le quitó el hotpant para que estuviera totalmente desnuda y admiró su cuerpo virginal y perfecto. Se preguntó si él merecía arrebatar toda esa inocencia que se le ofrecía con tanto desinterés. Besó sus pies y fue besando y lamiendo sus piernas y muslos hasta que llegó a lo más íntimo. Lo besó también y se maravilló al verla arquearse y no poder manejar la situación.

_**Te has vuelto una razón para pensar**_

_**que el cielo me ha devuelto algún favor**_

_**tus ojos me llenan**_

_**el tiempo se frena**_

_**buscando enamorarte como yo**_

_**Escúchame, que el amor es como es**_

_**llega en silencio y descalzo**_

_**entiéndeme, yo no descansaré**_

_**hasta tenerte a mi lado**_

Con su lengua recorrió el círculo que era su ombligo mientra sus manos eran carceleras de sus pechos y sus pezones mostraron cuánto disfrutaban las caricias.

-Es lo más rico que me han hecho, Terry... Sígueme tocando, por favor.

A ella le urgían sus caricias, se sentía abandonada sin su contacto. Él regresó a sus labios y con sus dedos volvió a encender su interior en lo bajo... el rincón que se estaba preparando para él.

-Me estás volviendo loco, Candy. Quiero hacerte mía ya.

-Hazlo... es lo que más deseo, por favor...

-Todavía no... no estás lista... no quiero lastimarte.

Terry volvió allá abajo, pero con sus dedos y lengua y en esa ocación ella suplicaría por más.

_**Para enamorarte de mí**_

_**yo seré quien tome la luna en sus manos**_

_**y te la entregaré**_

_**Para enamorarte de mí**_

_**yo seré tu cómplice en cualquier locura**_

_**y te acompañaré**_

_**Seré tu soldado**_

_**en tu cuerpo un esclavo**_

_**guardián del sabor de tu piel**_

_**por siempre, he jurado, mi amor**_

_**que así te amaré**_

-Mm... Terry, mi amor... por favor... ya. Ahora sí estoy segura.

Él la tenía tan extasiada que imploraba porque terminara ya con su tortura. Quería sentirlo, su instinto lo llamaba a su interior. Terry al fin se deshizo de su bóxer y dejó que ella lo viera como él la estaba viendo. Fue conciente de cada gesto y expresión suya cuando vio lo que el bóxer no le hacía justicia y lo deseo más que nunca. Después de recorrerla nuevamente con sus labios, se puso sobre ella. Volvió a buscar su boca...

Continuará...

Hola niñas lindas! Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que tendrán muchas preguntas, se irán aclarando según el desarrollo de la historia.

_**Contestando el review de una amiga, pues sé que muchas no se esperaban ver al dulce Stear con este papel, pero, si ven en mi perfil, la única historia que tengo basada en el animé es la primera, advertí que todas las demás serían en ambiente moderno, con situaciones reales, claro que tiene algo de fantasía, pero en fin, sólo uso a los protagonisas y personajes secundarios por sus nombres y físicos, puede que en una historia x personaje sea un encanto y en otra ese mismo personaje sea un desgraciado, porque como dije, no las estoy basando en el animé ni el manga, a los únicos que les conservo gran parte de su escencia esa a Terry y a Candy, pero aún así hago que cada historia sea diferente y no más del montón, no uso a Albert como antagónico, porque sé que tiene casi tantas fans como Terry y es un personaje que adoro y sería muy riezgoso ponerlo de malo. En cuanto a los demás, juego con ellos en cada historia, puede que sean malos o buenos o ni malos ni buenos, todo depende. Amo a Stear en la serie original, pero aquí le tocó un papel diferente.**_

En fin, cuento y agradezco su infinito apoyo.

***El poema que Terry le dedica a Candy no es mío. Recuerdo que una amiga me lo leyó por teléfono cuando yo tenía 12 años y tengo 25 ahora y a pesar de que no lo tengo escrito, por alguna razón se me quedó en la memoria. Tampoco lo escribió ella, no sé si sea de un poeta famoso o de alguna chica inspirada, honestamente lo ignoro, pero siempre me gustó. Tampoco puedo preguntarle a mi amiga porque perdí todo contacto con ella desde hace más de 10 años, sorry.**

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Acurrúcame la vida" A.5**

**Canción de Neil y Susana: "La de siempre" Marcos Llunas**

**Canción de Stear y Eliza: "Dime" Aranza**

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Para enamorarte de mí" David Bisbal**


	6. Lecciones de amor

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6 Lecciones de amor**

Terry se sentía el hombre más afortunado de poder ser el dueño de la primera entrega de amor de alguien tan puro y especial, sentía que no merecía ese privilegio. Pero lo tomaría, ella era su pedazo de cielo y no estaba dispuesto a cedérselo a nadie. La sintió nerviosa, pero dispuesta, entregada y eso le daba seguridad. Ya estando sobre ella y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a rozarla lentamente con su erección sobre su intimidad, pudo sentir su humedad, estaba más que lista, pero decidió tomarse algo más de tiempo y fue repartiendo besitos por su cuello y oreja y luego volvió a sus labios y al verla con las manos hacia arriba y tan abandonada a las sensaciones de todo lo que él le hacía, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y le dedicó tiempo a sus pechos. Acariciándolos y chupándolos delicada y torturantemente, siendo testigo de cómo se arqueaba y gemía bajo él.

-Hoy sí, mi amor, hoy si vas a ser mía para siempre. Voy a demostrarte todo lo que siento. Voy hacer que no te arrepientas de haberme elegido.

Le dijo en susurros ahogados mientras la besaba y ella inconcientemente separaba sus piernas para cuando él quisiera quitarle fina línea entre la niña y la mujer en que él la convertiría.

-Nunca voy arrepentirme, Terry. Te amo demasiado, mi amor. Siempre voy amarte.

La seguridad de ella y al decirle todo lo que lo amaba, lo hicieron sentirse invencible y más decidido a que ella sería para él, era un tesoro que no compartiría con nadie. La envolvió con su boca y sus manos ya entrelazadas se aferraron más fuerte y él comenzó abrirse camino entre el paraíso de sus piernas. Suavemente y con una delicadeza que conmovía.

-Mi amor... ¿sabes que va a dolerte un poquito?

Se aseguró de que ella supiera que sufriría un poco antes de poder disfrutar del mágico acto.

-Sí... pero yo confío en tí... tú no vas a lastimarme.

Él la adoró más, se había lanzado con él a ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo no amarla? Haría lo posible porque ella lo supiera, se lo debía.

-Te prometo que seré lo más delicado posible, mi amor. No voy hacerte daño.

Ella asintió en un murmullo a penas audible mientras esperaba que los labios de Terry volvieran a buscar los suyos. Mientras él la besaba, ella no pensaba en nada más y se relajaba para que él pudiera continuar. Él acudió a su pedido en seguida y volvió a refugiar su boca en la suya e intentó nuevamente colarse en su interior, estaba totalmente sellada y eso le preocupó, pues era imposible no lastimarla. Lo más suave que pudo, presionó un poco para entrar y logró hacerlo un poco y volvió a detenerse porque ella le mordió los labios y luego soltó un suave quejido por el dolor, pero sólo pensar que estaba entregándose a él, que sería su mujer, eso la excitaba y a pesar de estar tan sellada, lubricaba bien.

-Terry... puedes continuar. Yo... yo aguanto, mi amor, por favor.

-Está bien, mi amor, pero si te lastimo mucho, por favor dime, me lo dices y me detengo... te deseo mucho, pero...

-Quiero hacerlo, Terry. Quiero ser tuya...no quiero que te detengas... quiero entregarte todo...

Las dudas de Terry se disiparon por completo y besándola impulsiva y apasionadamente, le sostuvo las manos con más firmeza y super excitado por ella y su disposición y lo experta que se había vuelta al besarlo, entró un poco más en ella y pudo sentir su elasticidad, un ángel totalmente nuevo, hecho únicamente para ser iniciado en el amor por él, ella volvió a morderle los labios por otra punzadita de dolor, pero levantó un poco sus piernas y con ellas presionó su espalda para que él entendiera que podía seguir y para que entrara un poco más y él así lo hizo, logrando acceso hasta la mitad haciendo que un grito leve se escapara de su boca, pero lo incitó a continuar.

-Pronto, mi amor, pronto no dolerá...y serás todita mía.

Le dijo deteniéndose un momento y besando su rostro y labios con toda la ternura y devoción del mundo.

-Lo sé... y quiero que termines, mi cielo, yo puedo aguantar hasta el final... te amo y no me arrepiento de nada...

Ya no había más que pudiera necesitar, tener la niña más dulce y hermosa diciendo que lo ama y entregándosele con esa pasión y devoción, removió todo su interior, entonces lo supo, lo confirmó y ya no dudó. Excitado con los movimientos de ella bajo él y sus dulces y musicales gemidos, entró en ella completamente y se sintió divino emocional y físicamente para él. Sus labios sufrieron otra mordida para luego ser curados por un ardiente beso por parte de ella, ella tenía una mezcla agridulce, entre dolor y placer, pero ganaba lo segundo porque ella sentía todo el amor de él y sus embestidas eran delicadas y precisas, los besos de él la calmaban y sus instintos le permitían moverse en el mismo suave ritmo de él, encendiéndolo más, enamorándolo más, amándola más, porque estaba seguro, la amaba, aunque no lo dijera con su boca.

-Eres perfecta, mi amor. Lo mejor de mi vida... y lo mejor, todita mía... eres perfecta para mí.

Estaba tan encendido que aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, pero sin perder la delicadeza y ella encendida también por las palabras que él susurraba le siguió el movimiento. Se dejó llevar y sus cuerpos danzaban en la misma melodía. Ya el dolor estaba cediendo e iba siendo reemplazado por el placer y sensaciones maravillosas que no supo describir, pero la hacían desfallecer y gemir. Terry también estaba enajenado y gemía roncamente por el placer increíble que su inexperta niña estaba proporcionándole con sus sutiles caricias, su lluvia de gemidos y la sensación infinita de su estrechés.

-Terry... ya se siente bien...ahhh... mmm... no me duele... ahhh...

Sus palabras y sonidos de excitación se escaparon de su boca sin ningún pudor. Terry enloqueció completamente. Ella no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que esas palabras podían hacer a la mente de un hombre. La fuerza y rapidez de sus embestidas incrementaron, cegándolos por completo de pura pasión y sólo se escuchaban la melodía de los insectos nocturnos entremezclados con sus gemidos y gritos de placer. Ambos estaban en un mundo idílico. Sus caderas en un vaivén tan sensual y arrebatador, no existía nada más en su alrededor que no fuera la fusión de sus dos cuerpos, compenetrados, dos almas siendo una sola. Todo era tan divino que Candy ya no pudo suprimirlo más y en un fuerte gemido dejó escapar el orgasmo celestial que Terry le había proporcionado, gemido que fue música y un detonante para todos sus sentidos que lo hizo llegar casi a la par con ella en el mejor climax de su vida.

-Te amo, Candy... Te amo.

Finalmente lo soltó, mientras se derramaba en su interior se lo confesó. Se lo dijo sin pensárselo más, admitió que la amaba, que estaba loco por ella y que sería suya para siempre. Estando encima de ella aún y sin abandonar el lugar que lo recibía dentro de ella, le enjugó las lágrimas de felicidad que ella había derramado sin poderlo evitar. Ahí estaba su sueño hecho realidad, hecha toda una mujer por el hombre que amaba.

-Te amo, Terry.

Le devolvió abrazándolo y cobijándolo en su cuerpo. Él se acomodó sobre ella y la miraba fijo mientras ella repartía dulces besos por su cara y su pelo. No se arrepentía del paso que había dado, ninguno de los dos. Candy le sugirió que durmiera un poco, que ella lo cuidaba y él con sus fuerzas agotadas accedió.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Eliza se había quedado sin habla ante la confesión, sin embargo, no gritó, no lo insultó, no se alteró... porque la herida fue tan honda que no le salía la voz. Sin embargo... no soltó las manos de Stear que se aferraban fuerte a las suyas. Porque no lo odiaba aunque la traición fue violenta, no podía odiar a quien tanto amó, a quien en su momento también la amó y la llevó al cielo con sus besos y su cuerpo. Ambos derramaban lágrimas por lo que se había roto, por lo que él había roto. Ella soltó una de sus manos para posar la de ella en la mejilla masculina. A pesar de su desilusión, le conmovía su marido, porque en su rostro atribulado se veía su sufrimiento, se veía el remordimiento, la culpa y la derrota. No pudo odiarlo, no cuando en su mirada había tanto arrepentimiento.

-Stear... ¿qué es lo que has hecho? Te lo di todo... no hubo nada que te haya negado. Construímos sueños juntos, nos levantamos... procreamos... éramos tan felices... ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?

-Nada, Lizzy, nada hiciste mal. Sólo amarme cuando menos me lo merecía, entregarte toda mientras yo pisoteaba todas nuestras promesas. Amarme incondicionalmente fue tu error, haberme conocido.

_**Que triste cuando se desploma todo**_

_**que injusta se nos vuelve ya la vida**_

_**que duro cuando no es lo que creía**_

_**cuando me diste una cara y era otra la que había**_

_**trilladas nos suenan las palabras**_

_**es que a todos nos tocan algún día**_

_**de amar, nadie se libra aunque así quiera**_

_**tampoco de romperse el corazón**_

No sabía si era por la forma en que Stear asumía sus errores y responsabilidad, tal vez por eso Eliza no había sido capaz de abofetearlo hasta que se le cayeran las manos, de mandarlo al diablo y decirle cuánto lo odiaba, pero lo que sentía era una lástima profunda que se hacía más fuerte que el inmenso amor que aún sentía por él.

-Amarte no fue un error, Stear. Porque yo te comenzé amar por quien tú eras. El que me llevó flores cada tarde durante semanas hasta que yo decidiera salir con él. Quien me dio los besos más dulces y las caricias más candentes cuando nadie miraba. El que me dejaba notas y detalles, que me recordaba que era bella y con sus manos me hacía sentir amada y deseada. No pudo ese ser un error. El error fue cuando dejaste de sentir todo eso, cuando cambiaste todo lo eterno por momentos. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que lo nuestro terminaría así... yo me hubiera reído. Sí, porque jamás lo hubiera creído.

_**Como camino yo**_

_**no sé si alguien hoy pueda igualarme**_

_**como he llorado yo**_

_**no sé si en este día exista alguien**_

_**alguien sin vida, alguien**_

_**hecho pedazos, alguien**_

_**alguien que amó**_

Aún con lágrimas, Stear fue invadido por todos los flashbacks de las escenas que mencionaba Eliza, cuando eran felices y nada los perturbaba. Cuando ella era todo su mundo, la forma en que cada noche se entregaba. La boda, la noticia de la llegada de su hijo... Los planes y lugares visitados en los primeros aniversarios. Los abrazos que ella le dio cuando las cosas no iban como se planeaban, su eterna comprensión. Una basura como él no merecía un tesoro como ella, pensó y brotaron gruesas lágrimas que acompañaban a todas las demás, lágrimas de corazón, de dolor profundo, la culpa lo apuñalaba sin compación.

-Por eso, Lizzy, tengo que salir de tu vida. Ahora comprendo que te amé, te amo, lo suficiente para dejarte ir sin volverme una molestia en tu camino. Mereces ser felíz, no hay mujer que se merezca tener a alguien como yo a su lado. Yo mismo me pregunto cómo fue que me soportaste. Yo no me quedaría contigo ni aunque tú me lo pidieras, yo no valgo ese sacrificio, no valgo ni una sola de las lágrimas que tú has derramado por mí.

Porque ella no soltaba sus manos y porque nunca dejó de mirarlo con ese amor irremediable, él la besó en los labios y ella correspondió y ambos se preguntaron cuándo había sido la última vez que lo habían hecho, la última vez era esa. El beso fue dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo. Un beso con sabor a soledad y adiós, con un toque de perdón y con un ya nunca más que se quedó mudo en la boca de los dos.

_**Que vida la que vivo hoy que te marchas**_

_**a todos les hablaré de tu partida**_

_**yo no quiero ni salir hasta la esquina**_

_**seguro no me arreglo en once días**_

_**espero que te vaya bien en todo**_

_**es que aún con esta gran herida**_

_**yo no debo de guardarte un sentimiento**_

_**de esos que traen pena y agonía**_

-Ya no queda más tú y yo, Stear. Ya no sería justo ni correcto. Y no es porque no te perdone, porque te perdoné hace mucho, por eso estuve dispuesta a empezar de cero. Pero ahora hay un bebé de por medio y yo... aunque quisiera no sabría vivir con eso ni sería capaz de enfrentar las habladurías de las que seremos víctimas y que arrastrarán consigo a Gregory y a tu otro hijo en algún momento. Es más fácil decirle al niño que tuviste ese bebé porque rehiciste tu vida luego de mí y no que esa fue la causa por la que nos separamos. Si algún día él pregunta, le diré que ya no estábamos juntos cuando eso sucedió, no voy a dañar la imagen que él tiene de tí, no siendo un niño. Si cuando sea mayor decide atar cabos e indagar en el asunto, se le dirá la verdad, cuando cuente con la madurez necesaria de comprenderte sin juzgar. Ahora, aunque no sé si sea la mejor forma, tengo que proteger su parte emocional, ya bastante tendrá con la separación.

Stear escuchaba atento y asentía en silencio, dándole la razón en todo. Ella era una gran mujer y una excelente madre, él no tenía la menor duda. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera ser feliz y su hijo pudiera reponerse rápido a la separación. Que su otro hijo llegara bien y que él pudiera involucrarse en su vida como con el primero y sobre todo, que Patty fuera tan buena madre como Eliza, aunque sentía en su corazón que sí.

_**Como camino yo**_

_**no sé si alguien hoy pueda igualarme**_

_**como he llorado yo**_

_**no sé si en este día exista alguien**_

_**alguien sin vida, alguien**_

_**hecho pedazos, alguien**_

_**alguien que amó**_

-Voy a recoger mis cosas, lo neceario. Lizzy... todo es tuyo... Si deseas, contacta un abogado para que podamos iniciar nuestro divorcio... yo correré con todos los gastos y además voy a apoyarte en todo hasta que puedas hacerte cargo. Voy a disponer una cuenta adicional para el sustento de Gregory... Estaré siempre disponible en mi celular y en el apartamento... el que tenía cuando... ya sabes... Vendré todos los días a ver a Gregory, si no te molesta...

-Claro que no... yo jamás voy a impedirte ver a tu hijo. Bueno... puedes llevártelo cuando quieras. No es necesario llegar al tribunal para ponernos de acuerdo en eso. Espero que siempre tengamos una buena comunicación...

Con el alma partida en mil pedazos, Eliza lo vio empacar sus cosas, lo vio cuando varias veces se topaba con alguna fotografía o algún recuerdo y de pronto soltaba lo que estuviera haciendo y se sentaba cabizbajo. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo la miró por última vez, besó su frente y se dirigió a la puerta, como un niño derrotado.

-Stear...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Patty se encontraba viendo la serie _Supernatural_ que la tenía bien enganchada, mientras esperaba a Archie, quien también era fan de la serie. Además, a ella le hacía bien la compañía de un buen amigo para tener con quién desahogarse y no deprimirse. Archie era perfecto para eso, alegre, gracioso y sencillo. Escuchó el toque en la puerta y fue atender apresurada.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo está la mami más guapa?

-No seas adulador, Archie. Acaba y pasa y dame esa comida.

Archie venía con comida de Church's y sobre todo con el delicioso volcán, un biszcocho de chocolate cubierto de helado de vainilla y chocolate duro que a ella le encantaba y lo guardó en el congelador en lo que degustaba la comida primero. Fueron luego directo a la sala y antes de darle _play_ a la serie, decidieron conversar un poco mientras comían.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Maravillosamente. No me han dado náuseas... es como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad.

-Me alegro mucho. Sé que serás una madre excelente... aunque, como amigo, me duele que esas hayan sido las circustancias con el padre del niño.

Él se lo dijo de corazón porque eran buenos amigos, no un metiche, pero a ella todavía le afectaba eso, ella tampoco deseó que fueran esas las circustancias, pero a lo hecho, pecho, pensó.

-Pues... tienes razón, pero arreglamos todo y fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Se hará responsable de todo y eso es lo único que me importa. No voy a decir que no siento nada por él, porque no es verdad, pero me siento más feliz conmigo misma desde que soy libre de él.

Se lo contestó con una sonrisa y él se conmovió porque en ella había un deje de tristeza. Se preguntó por qué ellos tenían que terminar siempre como los desdichados del cuento.

_**Puedo imaginar, pero no sé cómo se siente**_

_**que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel**_

_**que las manos del reloj no giren cuando no está presente**_

_**dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel**_

-Siempre somos los jodidos de la historia, Patty. No pego una con Candy...

-Bueno amigo... es que quieres aventurarte a conquistar un corazón que hace años que tiene dueño.

A pesar de la brutal sinceridad, ella se lo dijo con una mirada cálida de comprensión, pero no por eso le dolió menos a Archie. Había momentos en los que no sabía si rendirse con ella o continuar.

-Me pregunto quién será porque ese misterioso caballero nunca lo he visto ni he escuchado que ella lo mencione. Tal vez sea por su hermano... es bastante celoso y posesivo con ella.

-¿Hermano?

Ahora la sacada de onda era Patty, no entendía nada. Ella no recordaba que Archie hubiera conocido a Anthony, de hecho, ni ella misma lo conoció personalmente.

-Archie... el hermano de Candy murió hace...

El turno de Archie para quedarse perplejo y fuera de onda. ¿Cómo que muerto si hacía un día que habían compartido...?

-No te entiendo, Patty. Ayer estuve con ellos en su casa. Su hermano... no sé si fue que no le caí bien, pero encontré un poco exagerada su sobreprotección hacia Candy...

-A ver, a ver... Archie... Creo que estás un poco mal informado... El hermano de Candy, Anthony, murió hace poco... ella vive con su mejor amigo y amor platónico de siempre, Terry...

_**¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?**_

_**¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?**_

_**¿Dónde está?**_

_**quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo**_

_**quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar**_

_**con el de alguien especial**_

_**quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar**_

Archie sintió que la habían dado un bofetón. De pronto entendió los celos desmedidos de su _hermano, _la frialdad con que siempre lo trató y su negativa rotunda por dejarla salir, aún siendo ella ya mayor de edad. Ahora entendía por qué tanta tensión en el ambiente y la forma en que acudió a ella cuando sufrió el ataque de pánico por la película. No estaba protegiendo a su _hermanita, _tenía celos, celos de hombre enamorado y recordó lo nerviosa que ella estaba, el celular destrozado y todo el rato que estuvo esperándola afuera y la forma en que Candy miró a Terry cuando abrazó a Annie durante la película.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Por qué me cogieron de pendejo así?

-Archie... no creo que esas hayan sido las intenciones... verás... Candy y Terry...

-¿No fueron las intenciones? Entonces por qué diablos no hablar claro desde el principio...

Archie se alteró demasiado y Patty de pronto se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, pero... ella jamás pensó que él creyera que ellos eran hermanos...

-Déjame explicarte, ¡por Dios! Candy, Anthony y Terry crecieron juntos, Terry era mejor amigo de su hermano y al morir éste, él se ha hecho cargo de ella. Candy siempre ha estado enamorada de él, pero.. él... la ve como una hermana, osea, es un amor imposible y no correspondido según ella.

Esas palabras de pronto le dieron, aunque escasamente, algo de esperanza. Si él no le correspondía, entonces... tarde o temprano ella se cansaría y si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez podría al fin conquistarla.

_**No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente**_

_**que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies**_

_**sus brazos ser mi abrigo y en los fríos de Diciembre**_

_**y en los días de verano, juntos ver el sol nacer**_

_**Cuánto tiempo tardará?**_

_**¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?**_

_**¿Dónde está?**_

_**quiero amar y sin pensar, entregarlo todo**_

_**quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar**_

_**con el de alguien especial**_

_**quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar**_

-Entonces... no mintió después de todo... pero los celos del supuesto hermano no me parecieron de alguien a quien ella le sea indiferente o que sólo sienta cariño fraternal...

-Sabes, Archie... no quiero romper tus ilusiones... pero... no creo que debas seguir albergando esperanzas con ella... el amor que siente por él... son de esos amores indestructibles... se ha mantenido intacto por mucho tiempo y además... como tú mismo has dicho, él no se comporta como un hermano con ella, de hecho, pienso que él también está enamorado de ella, sólo que piensa que no es digno de tenerla, debido a su pasado, en el cual no voy abundar porque no me corresponde. Puedo decirte, sin entrar en detalles... que han tenido sus avances y que ella se ha propuesto conquistarlo... así que como amiga... te aconsejo que no busques donde no hay. Ella te quiere y a mí me consta, pero no como tú quisieras y ella nunca te ha dado esperanzas de nada...

Los hermosos ojos color miel de Archie se aguaron, pero se mantuvo fuerte, los hombres no lloran, a ese trillado refrán se aferró. Patty pensó que tal vez se le pasaría pronto, era guapísimo con esos ojos y su pelo castaño y largo, alto y cuerpo bien formado y con muchísimas cualidades interiores que lo adornaban, encontraría pronto su otra mitad, como un día también esperaba hacerlo ella.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad, Patty. Supongo que es mejor así... no perderé mi tiempo entonces... pero... tanto me hubiera gustado que...

-Lo sé, amigo, sé lo que se siente.

_**Qiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar**_

_**con el de alguien especial**_

_**quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar**_

_**quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar**_

_**quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar**_

-Bueno... ya no hablemos más de eso porque ya estoy actuando como una chica despechada y yo soy muy macho.

Dijo Archie a broma y ella sonrió. Él era especial y único, no tardaría nada en conseguir a alguien... en el caso de ella era distinto, mejor no pensaba en eso.

-Patty... ¿cuánto tiempo es que tienes...?

-Ocho semanas más o menos...

-¿Más o menos? ¿El doctor no te dijo el tiempo exacto?

-Es que aún no he ido al doctor... yo me hice una prueba casera y por el tiempo que tengo de retrazo... pues eso fue lo que calculé...

Archie se quedó un poco sorprendido. Ella había tomado decisiones tan drásticas y ni siquiera había ido al doctor...

-Bueno... yo pienso que deberías de ir... ¿Y si es una falsa alarma? He escuchado de muchas pruebas caseras que salen positivas siendo negativas y viceversa...

-Archie... estoy estudiando enfermería, conosco los síntomas y conosco mi cuerpo, sexo sin protección, náuseas, una prueba positiva... no son otra cosa que un embarazo.

Archie no entendía por qué Patty había reaccionado de esa manera. Se sintió mal, no quiso dudar de ella, sólo dio un punto de vista, pero ella estaba molesta y él no veía la razón. Lo más lógico luego de sospechar de un embarazo y una prueba casera positiva es ir a doctor para ver que todo esté bien. Eso pensó, pero, decidió no meterse más en lo que no le importa. Cada loco con su tema, pensó.

-Lo siento, Patty... no quise ofender... ¡Patty!

-¿Qué pasa, Archie? ¿Qué miras?

Archie perdió el habla al ver una gran mancha roja que venía de los shorts de Patty. Algo no iba bien.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

Patty desesperada, se aseó lo más pronto que pudo y le pidió a Archie llevarla al hospital. Sin pensarlo mucho, él hizo lo solicitado y se dirigieron allí lo antes posible.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Terry despertó de pronto. Le costó varios segundos asimilar que se encontraba sobre su hermosa niña, la que hacía unas horas había convertido en mujer de la manera más bella y especial que tuvo. Levantó la cabeza para contemplarla dormida. Era un ángel, con su carita aniñada y delicada, con su precioso pelo ondulado y rubio esparcido por las sábanas y parte de su pecho. Sus manos aún abrazaban la espalda de él, como si lo cuidara y él se sintió profundamente feliz y lleno de vida. La amaba, la adorada, ella le despertaba todos los sentimientos que él pensó que no poseía. Dibujó con sus dedos el contorno de sus labios y la vio removerse un poquito y hacer un gesto con la nariz que lo enterneció.

-Te amo, pecosa.

Le susurró y besó sus labios dormida, ella en su inconciencia correspondió. Tal vez estaba soñando, pensó Terry. Eran a penas las seis de la mañana y a ella le gustaba dormir. Siguió repartiendo besos por su rostro con adoración mientras ella seguía haciendo graciosos gestos para su deleite.

_**Entre tú y yo hay algo más**_

_**que la ilusión de un paraíso azúl**_

_**beso con beso, fuego con fuego**_

_**a mis deseos los enciendes tú**_

_**Niña y mujer, lluvia de sol**_

_**sólo por ti cambié mi soledad**_

_**mis pensamientos juegan contigo**_

_**te has convertido en mi necesidad**_

Con sus bellas caricias, ella poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojitos y segundos después puedo captar bien la hermosa imagen de Terry que la miraba fijo con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Terry...

Susurró llevando sus manos al pelo de él y besando su frente. No había sido un sueño. Habían hecho el amor, el tenerlo aún sobre ella, desnudo... se lo confirmaba. También la pequeña molestia que sentía abajo se lo recordaba, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

-Te amo, mi amor. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, te cuidé un poquito, pero después me dormí.

Su inocente confesión lo llenó de ternura y al mismo tiempo de pasión. Ella no tenía que esforzarce mucho para excitarlo. Pensando que tal vez la estaba aplastando, decidió echarse hacia el lado y atraerla hacia él.

-¿Y cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Me siento muy feliz, Terry. Te amo mucho, pero... es que... me duele un poquito aquí...

Le confesó un poco avergonzada y señalando su parte íntima. A él le dio un poco de pena ver su angustia, pero no se arrepentía para nada de haberla hecho suya, porque también recordó que la vio disfrutar y ser feliz.

-Pero se te va a curar prontito, es normal esa molestia en lo que te acostumbras.

Le dijo recostando la cabeza de ella en su pecho y acariciando tiernamente su pelo, estando ella de lado, le echó una de sus piernas y él colocó una de sus manos en el muslo que descansaba sobre su cintura y acariciaba suavemente sus nalgas.

_**Sólo tú, nadie más**_

_**tiene la llave de mi corazón**_

_**nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes**_

_**todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor**_

_**vivirás siempre en mí**_

_**desde la tarde cuando te encontré**_

_**cada minuto, mientras exista**_

_**por siempre te amaré**_

Terry no pudo resistir y la comenzó a besar, primero con ternura, que luego fue reemplazada con la intensa pasión que ambos se tenían. Él apretaba más sus nalgas y ella lo besaba con furia apasionada y con las caricias que luego él brindara a su piel desnuda, enfocándose mayormente en sus senos y sus labios mojados recorriendo su cuello, ella terminó bajo él nuevamente.

-Te amo, Candy.

Le volvió a repetir porque quería que se convenciera y que el paso que habían dado era seguro, que su entrega había valido la pena, porque él ya la amaba, sin dudas ni arrepentimientos.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, Terry. Nunca me habían hecho tan feliz.

-A mí tampoco, pecas. Hasta que llegaste tú... con este cuerpecito delicioso y esta carita de ángel que me robó toda la calma desde el primer día.

Después de su confesión, siguió tocándola aún más encendido y la sintió removerse excitada bajo él, deleitándolo nuevamente con los sonidos de su pasión, que cuando la golpeaba, no conocía el pudor. Una entrega única que no se reprimía, sino que se ofrecía y se complacía en ser tomada.

-Terry... ¿vamos hacerlo otra vez?

La pregunta no le sonó a queja, más bien a deseo y petición.

-Me encantaría, mi amor, pero... ¿no estás muy lastimada aún?

-Un poco, pero... quiero que lo hagamos otra vez...

_**Cada lugar, cada canción**_

_**hasta el silencio sólo habla de ti**_

_**sobre mi almohada digo tu nombre**_

_**como un tatuaje estás grabada en mí**_

_**Sólo tú, nadie más**_

_**tiene la llave de mi corazón**_

_**nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes**_

_**todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor**_

_**vivirás siempre en mí**_

_**desde la tarde cuando te encontré**_

_**cada minuto, mientras exista**_

_**por siempre te amaré**_

Por su aprobación y porque su deseo era genuino, sumado a lo excitado que él ya estaba y lo que ansiaba volver a poseer ese cuerpo pequeño y delicado que le había proporcionado tanto placer y un amor único que no descubriría con nadie más, entonces... sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla, cuando la sintió lista y ansiosa, entró en ella suavemente mientras la arropaba con dulces besos que hacían que la pequeña molestia abajo fuera ignorada y le diera paso al placer que las embestidas de él le brindaban. Ella había aprendido a cómo seguirle el ritmo para incrementar el placer para ambos, porque aunque inexperta, confiaba en sus instintos y podía ver la reacción de él ante sus pequeñas muestras de iniciativa. Se movía muy suavemente, sin lastimarla y sin desantender el resto de su cuerpo con sus caricias. Cada minuto que pasaba la amaba más, deseaba todo de ella, todo lo quería con ella.

-Te amo, nunca lo dudes, amor.

Eso se lo dijo Terry cuando la pasión en él subió a millón, lo mismo que sus embestidas, que al sentir el movimiento de ella, que en silencio pedía más aumentaron su ritmo, lo mismo que la excitación en ambos y él se deleitaba viendo como su cuello se echaba hacia atrás, abandonándose en un placer absoluto.

_**Donde quiera que vaya**_

_**tu recuerdo va conmigo**_

_**cada instante que pasa**_

_**necesito más de ti**_

_**Sólo tú, nadie más**_

_**tiene la llave de mi corazón**_

_**nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes**_

_**todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor**_

_**vivirás siempre en mí**_

_**desde la tarde cuando te encontré**_

_**cada minuto, mientras exista**_

_**por siempre te amaré**_

-Te amo, Terry... ah..

A su declaración la siguió su climax junto con el de Terry, bañándola en su interior con toda su escencia. Se quedó sobre ella unos instantes breves, complacido y dejándose mimar. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de su padre y las dos mujeres, aparentemente en el ajetreo del desayuno.

-Mi amor, creo que mejor debemos darnos un baño e ir a dar la cara, si no pensarán que abusaste de mí toda lo noche y...

-¡Terry!

-Pero es que es cierto, mira cómo has dejado a un pobre e indefenso hombre...

-Pues que pena, yo pensé que tenías mucha más resistencia y...

-Candy... no cuques lo que está quieto...

La amenazó besándola y luego se fue poniendo de pie para dirigirse con ella al baño, que por suerte, la habitación estaba equipada con uno. Se excitó nuevamente al verla caminar totalmente desnuda y con el pelo revuelto... estaba seguro que ella sería su muerte, pero trató de calmarse, no quería lastimarla más, habían sido suficientes lecciones por el momento. Se bañaron y disfrutaron juntos ese momento tan íntimo. Luego que estuvieron vestidos y listos, salieron de la habitación a darle la bienvenida al nuevo día.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-Buenos días, dormilones. ¿Tienen hambre?

-Pues no sé si Terry, pero yo sí. Huele bien, señora.

-Y dale la burra al trigo, señorita, a mí me dicen abuela. Los dejaré pasando hambre hasta que se acostumbren.

Fue la graciosa amenaza de Stella, que no hizo más que provocar risas y ternura por parte de los demás.

-Ya, Stella, no estan acostumbrado, no los presiones. Mejor apúrate en servirnos esa deliciosa tortilla española que sólo tú sabes hacer.

Louise, encantadora como siempre salió en defensa de los chicos. Al ver que iba a estancarse en una pared, Terry rápido fue ayudarle y ella se apoyó de su brazo. Los ojos de ella se aguaron, nunca pensó recibir semejante gesto del hijo de su esposo. Se había preparado mentalmente para recibir su rechazo, dadas las circustancias. Ella había pasado su juventud anhelando la llegada de un hijo, pero el milagro nunca se dio. Hacía unos meses había perdido la vista en un accidente automobilístico y aunque los expertos aseguraban que sería una ceguera temporal, la luz parecía no querer volver a sus ojos. Sólo quería una familia y si Terry se encariñaba lo suficiente con ellos, entonces tenía la esperanza de ganarse el hijo que nunca tuvo y si era posible, poder arrullar a los nietos que vendrían en un futuro.

-Mamá, no te preocupes, seguranmente Terry volverá con Candy tan pronto les sea posible. Ahora, apúrate con ese desayuno porque ellos se van hoy y no creo que seas capaz de mandarlos con el estómago vacío.

Richard sacó cara por su hijo y además sabía que Stella nunca cumpliría con semejante amenaza, más bien los atascaría de cuánta comida se le ocurriera. Se fueron al comedor y se sentaron, mientras Stella disponía la deliciosa tortilla española en forma de un gran pastel en el centro de la mesa, café recién colado, jugo de naranja natural, no los sobres con sabor artificial al que estaban acostumbrados y pan tostado.

-Usted tiene unas manos divinas para la comida, señora.

El cumplido de Terry salió de todo corazón, pero se le escapó el "señora".

-Richard, retírale el plato a Terruce, no obedece e insiste en llamarme "señora".

Candy soltó la risa sin poderlo evitar.

-Ya, Stella, cuando se acostumbre, por fin tendrás a alguien que te llame abuela. No lo atosigues.

Otra vez Louise en defensa de Terry, al que le había tomado mucho cariño. Su semblante fue melancólico, ella deseó muchas veces poderle cumplir el deseo a la suegra que había sido también una madre para ella, roca sólida en tantas tristezas y sinsabores.

-No se preocupe, Stella. Muy pronto Terry se acostumbrará a usted, además nosotros ya la adoramos. Si quiere, yo podría decirle abuela desde ya, nunca tuve una, creo...

La inocente intervención de Candy conmovieron a todos, especialmente a Terry y apretó su mano tiernamente.

-Volveremos en Semana Santa, Candy no tiene clases.

Convino Terry para complacer a su abuela y a su novia, que había expresado no querer irse.

-¿Semana Santa? Pero para eso falta aún todo un mes... y yo tengo que asegurarme de que coman bien, especialmente Candy que está muy flaca y eso no es bueno... no quiero un biznieto desnutrido...

-¡Stella!

Exclamó Richard avergonzado de la bocota de su madre. No quería que Terry y Candy se espantaran, no después de los grandes avances que habían hecho. Candy por su parte se atragantó por el jugo. ¿Y si a la larga Stella tenía razón? No quería ni pensarlo.

-Candy aún está muy joven... Stell...abuela.

Respondió Terry y para sus adentros analizó que eso lo hubiera pensando antes de haberse corrido dentro de ella dos veces. Pero... no iba arrepentirse ahora y quizás tuvieran suerte. No iba a opacar el momento tan especial que habían vivido con esas preocupaciones precipitadas.

-¡Tonterías! Candy está perfectamente. ¿Te gustan los niños, Candy?

Stella no hacía caso de las advertencias y seguía pinchándolos y Candy ya estaba rayando en la preocupación.

-Eh.. sí... me gustan, pero...

No sabía cómo continuar, pues recordó que Terry le había dicho que no quería familia... era algo que aún tenían que hablar y trabajar, aunque... tal vez estaban un poco tarde... como siempre, hicieron todo al revez.

-Cuando ella termine de estudiar, quizás...

Comenzó a decir Terry al verla tan trabada y sin saber qué decir, además porque también recordó lo que le había dicho y se sintió fatal porque imaginó lo que ella debía estar pensando y su rostro se vio angustiado.

-Será cuando ella esté lista, abuela...

Finalmente Terry dijo algo acertado y volvió a tomar la mano de ella y la luz volvió a los bellos ojos que él adoraba. No era que Candy se muriera por tener un bebé en esos momentos, nadie a los diesciocho pensaba en semejante cosa, pero se sintió feliz de que si se daba la posibilidad pudiera contar con el apoyo emocional de Terry, porque el económico sabía de sobra que lo tendría.

-Tienen razón, ella es muy joven. Pronto, cuando estén preparados tendrán niños preciosos, no hay por qué precipitarnos. Lo que me gustaría es que no dejen de visitarnos. Tenemos muchos cariños y mimos para ustedes aunque ya estén grandes.

Terry, a su edad y siendo un hombre completo, las lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de escapar de sus ojos iban hacerlo volver a su niñez. Ni su madre se había expresado de él de la forma en que esa mujer que no tenía ni veinticuatro horas de conocerlo lo hizo. Candy también deseó en lo más profundo de su ser volver a tener una familia, o al menos formar parte de una. Si no fuera por Terry, estaría sola por el mundo. Agradeció haberlo tenido a su lado. Recordó que lunes y martes no tendría clases por unas mejoras que estaban haciendo en el recinto que estudiaba, así que...

-Terry... si no te molesta... no tengo clases hasta el miércoles... y podríamos quedarnos dos días más...

-Pero claro que no le molesta. Terry te daría la luna. ¿Verdad, Terry?

Doña Stella no era fácil y Terry se comenzó a dar cuenta. Candy lo miraba con los ojitos llenos de ilusión y él estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Vamos, Terry, complácela.

Esta vez fue Richard el que intervino, Terry vencido, accedió, ganándose un efusivo besito en la mejilla. El resto del desayuno pasó amenamente, entre más confianza y risas. Decidieron ir al frente de la casa, donde se acostumbraba tomar el fresco y donde Candy podía ver y acariciar a Romeo y Julieta a su antojo.

-¿Puedo dar otra vuelta con Julieta?

Candy no pudo resistir volver a montarla, a parte porque Terry y Richard estaban hablando del negocio, cosas que ella no entendía y se estaba aburriendo.

-Acabas de desayunar, Candy. Espera un poquito más.

Candy bajó la cara, triste y molesta, pero en el fondo, Terry tenía razón. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Louise y ésta, aunque no podía verla, se imaginó el rostro desilusionado y dejándose llevar por los instintos le acarició el pelo tiernamente como a una hija. Candy ansiaba tanto un cariño maternal así que se dejó arrullar y se echó un poco más hacia atrás para disfrutar de los mimos. Terry y los demás observaban todo de reojo, imaginaron lo difícil que sería sacar a Candy de ese lugar, él mismo no encontraba cómo irse. Louise complacía por esporádicos momentos sus deseos de sentirse madre y Candy disfrutaba de las caricias que en algún tiempo pasado le diera su madre, cuando era feliz y la amaba, antes que tras el abandono de su padre, se corrompiera de una forma tan atroz.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0= **

Stear se volvió sorprendido ante el llamado de Eliza. Se quedaron mirándose fijo, estáticos. Él se le acercó como si descifrara lo que ella sentía.

-Dime, Lizzy...

-No puedo dejarte ir, Stear... lo siento, pero no puedo.

Llorando se aferró a sus brazos y él la recibió con todo el amor que hacía tanto tiempo no le demostraba, la apretó fuerte y volvió a llorar con ella.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Lizzy... lo siento... ya no puedo quedarme después...

-Shhh. No lo menciones más, por favor, ven.

Y porque los labios de ella buscaban los suyos desesperada, a él se le fue toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Complació la boca que se le ofrecía y se envolvieron en un beso tan candente que no recordaban haber compartido hacía tanto. La pasión había vuelto a ellos en un momento tan inoportuno e irónico.

_**De todas tus mentiras guardo un mal sabor**_

_**y mentiras ya no quiero más**_

_**no pierdas más tu tiempo en pedir perdón**_

_**pues te juro que no me vuelvo atrás**_

_**No me pidas que haga la locura**_

_**de creerte una vez más**_

_**no más regálame la última luna**_

_**una noche que no olvide jamás**_

-Lizzy... ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres esto...?

Le preguntó deteniéndose en seco y porque no era merecedor de tanta muestra de amor luego de lo que había hecho.

-Te necesito hoy conmigo, Stear. Si esta va a ser la última vez, hazla que cuente. Intento... pero sencillamente no puedo dejarte ir, no así.

Siendo que ella se le enganchó a la cintura y lo siguió besando con la misma necesidad y pasión, ya él no puso más peros y se dejó arrastrar con la misma pasión.

_**Desnúdame de a poco y bésame a lo loco**_

_**invéntame un momento que no tenga final**_

_**aprisióname en tus brazos, quiébrame en pedazos**_

_**arrójalos al viento, ámame una vez más**_

Ya Stear se encontraba muy arrebatado, comenzó a desabotonar su blusa para encontrarse con el sexy brassier de ella, nunca había dejado de ser sensual y atractiva. Se preguntó cómo fue que no se dio cuenta de eso. Recorrió con sus manos sus pechos que nunca dejaron de ser hermosos, ni con el paso de los años ni el previo embarazo o la lactancia. Era bella por dondequiera que se le mirara. Los tocó con el respeto, pasión, ternura y a la vez desenfreno que se tiene con la mujer que se ama.

-Te amo, Lizzy... lo lamento tanto...

Le dijo ahogado por la pasión, pero la culpa lo volvía hacer retroceder.

-No te arrepientas de esto, Stear, no te arrepientas porque yo nunca lo haré. Hago esto porque sé que aún me amas y yo... nunca te he dejado de amar. Hazme el amor por última vez, por favor...

_**No hay nada más difícil que decirte adiós**_

_**porque sé muy bien que nunca más**_

_**podré olvidar la música que hay en tu voz**_

_**el perfume de tu piel, tu mirar**_

_**sé que me esperan horas muy oscuras**_

_**y sé que voy a llorar**_

_**pero hoy regálame la última luna**_

_**una noche que no olvide jamás**_

Stear se preguntó una y mil veces cómo era que esa mujer pudiera seguir amándolo con tanta devoción, cómo podía entregarse a quien tanto daño le causó, sólo por el recuerdo de que en algún tiempo él la amó y aún la amaba, más que nunca, ahora que la perdía. Su boca complaciente a los pedidos exigidos, complació a sus pechos ofrecidos arrancando con ello profundos gemidos que llevaban tanto tiempo dormidos en su interior. Ella amaba al natural, tenía pasión en todos sus poros, él subió con ella en la misma posición que se encontraban hacia la habitación, aunque toda la casa estuviera libre y su hijo no estuviera en casa para no verlo marchar.

-Voy hacerte lo que hace tiempo debí hacer, lo que nunca debí dejar de hacerte. No importa si es la última vez, quiero dejarte grabada en mi piel. Quiero recordar esta noche siempre, no quiero que nada borre tus besos ni tus caricias de mi cuerpo. Quiero soñar que vas a ser siempre mía... aunque ni yo pueda creerlo.

-Entonces... soñaré contigo, aunque ya mañana no despiertes al lado mío... hoy sólo quiero ser una junto a tí. Quiero sentir tus manos, tu cuerpo... esta noche lo quiero todo de tí...

_**Enrédate en mi pelo, consúmeme en tu fuego**_

_**muérdeme los labios, no me tengas piedad,**_

_**devórame esta noche con besos que me asombren**_

_**que mi propio nombre me hagan olvidar**_

Desnudó totalmente a la que a pesar de todo era su esposa y se maravilló del cuerpo que seguía tan perfecto como la primera vez que lo estrenó, cuando ella aún era inocente y se le entregó con timidez y pudor. Ahora era dueña de una pasión y un sexto sentido arrebatador, esa fue la mujer en que él cuando amaba la convirtió y que perdió siguiendo bajos instintos que lo llevaron a la perdición. Teniéndola desnuda y expectante, recorrió con sus labios cada centímetro de su cuerpo, saboreó su piel como si fuera la primera vez. Ella arrebatada también, fue quitándole la ropa, quería que ambos estuvieran iguales. Ella le profesó sus antiguas caricias y otras más que inventó en ese momento, porque todo había sido siempre para él, fue siempre amorosa y fiel. Fue todo lo que una vez él deseo. La llevó por fin a la cama y allí la amó. Allí le entregó toda su alma y su ser, todo por última vez y ella también.

-Te amo, Stear... mmm... ahhh... mmm...

Esa parte de su esposo no había cambiado. No había cambiado el efecto en ella. Porque se amaban, con todo y los juegos sucios del destino, Stear descubrió que amaba a su esposa como no amaría a nadie más. Entraba en ella con desesperación y cada embestida sabía a gloria para ambos porque juntos estaban tocando otro cielo.

-Te amo, Eliza... perdóname... te amo más que a nada...

_**Desnúdame de a poco y bésame a lo loco**_

_**invéntame un momento que no tenga final**_

_**aprisióname en tus brazos, quiébrame en pedazos**_

_**arrójalos al viento, ámame una vez más**_

_**y vete ya, ya, ya...**_

Entre amor, lágrimas, te amos y perdón culminaron su acto. Él había permanecido a su lado, ella no tenía el valor para volver a verlo con sus maletas frente a la puerta, pero sabía que eso pasaría. Después de un beso en los labios, momentos después lo vio vestirse y tomar nuevamente sus cosas. No lo detuvo, no dijo nada, pero había algo dentro de su ser que le gritaba que no era el fin, falsas ilusiones, pensó, pero se aferraba a ese sentir como un náufrago a la orilla.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Como la tarde había llegado y Terry vio que Candy estaba algo molesta con él por su sobretección, decidió llevarla a dar un paseo a caballo por los alrededores, aunque no conocía bien el lugar, no creía que fueran a perderse, así que se fue en Romeo y ella en Julieta a recorrer la hacienda. Cuando ya estaban algo cansados, decidieron dejar los caballos tomar agua en el pequeño riachuelo donde habían llegado y ellos se sentaron en la hierba.

-Me la he pasado increíble aquí, Terry. No quiero irme.

-Lo sé, pecas, pero ahora tienes dos días más, disfrútatelos al máximo, no volveremos hasta Semana Santa.

A él le gustaba complacerla en todo, aunque muchas veces no lo hacía cuando algo según él representaba peligro, porque se le olvidaba que ella ya no era una niña, era algo que a pesar de todo, aún estaba acostumbrándose.

-Terry... sobre los comentarios de tu abuela... ¿Crees que tengamos suerte y no haya ningún bebé?

Él entendió el verdadero motivo de su preocupación, sabía que la asustaba más por él que por ella misma. La sentó en su regazo y con sus brazos rodeó su cintura.

-Eso no lo sé, mi amor. Esperemos que no porque no me gustaría que tuvieras esa responsabilidad ahora, pero por mí, no te preocupes. Sé que te dije que no quería familia y que no quería estar con nadie, pero eso fue antes de que tú entraras a mi vida de esta manera. Pase lo que pase, nada va alejarme de ti. Llegué a pensar en algunos momentos en la protección, pero... es que contigo no quise... tal vez fui un poco egoísta, pero a ti quería y necesitaba sentirte en todos los sentidos... no pude evitarlo. Espero que no estés arrepentida...

-No, Terry, para nada. No me arrepiento de nada, lo repetiría mil veces más sin importarme las consecuencias... yo lo decía más por ti... porque conosco tus miedos y...

-Shhh. Ya no los hay. Si no estuvieras tan chiquita aún, te juro que me encantaría tener un bebé contigo.

Esto él se lo dijo de verdad, porque de pronto, con ella quería todo lo que había soñado y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Por primera vez supo lo que era amar y con quien nunca imaginó.

-No soy chiquita, Terry, soy joven. Si lo dices de esa manera es como si estuvieras hablándole a una niña y no lo soy.

-Yo sé que no lo eres, pero es que para mí, eres mi niña hermosa, todita mía.

Le llenó el cuello de besos haciéndole cosquillas y su risa lo desarmó.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, ya es tarde y estos caballos no son nuestros.

Dijo Terry luego de un rato y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Si regresamos por allá, es más corto, Terry...

Soltó Candy impulsivamente y luego se arrepintió de su metida de pata.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

Le preguntó subiendo el tono de voz y esperanso impacible la respuesta.

-Pues... porque ayer... Richard... me lo dijo...

-Ah sí... ¿En qué momento?

-Eh.. cuando...

-Sé que estás mintiendo, Candice. Dime la verdad...

Esto se lo dijo en tomo más pausado, pero amenanzante y colocándose muy cerca de ella para bloquearla con su cuerpo.

-Está bien... es que ayer... cuando fuiste a comprar aquellas cosas que dijiste que comprarías con Richard... yo... me quedé con los caballos y... Stella me dio permiso para ir con Tom a...

-Ah... por ahí venía la cosa. Aprovechaste que yo no estaba y fuiste a dar un paseo con el vaquerito sabiendo que te dije que si no sabías montar bien no lo hicieras... y además fuiste sola.

Las últimas palabras las gritó asustándola. La verdadera razón eran sus celos, porque se dio cuenta que ella montaba muy bien.

-No fui sola. Fui con Tom porque él es de confianza y si pasaba algo, pues él...

-De eso precisamente hablo, fuiste con Tom _sola_. Encima pretendías ocultarlo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que iba a decírtelo si mira cómo estás reaccionando?

Le gritó, porque ella lo desafiaba, no importa la imponencia de su cuerpo que la acorralaba ni los celos furiosos que habían en esos zafiros que la miraban y la quemaban.

-Porque es un extraño y no lo quiero cerca de ti. No quiero que vuelvas a estar sola con él ni con ningún otro.

-No es un extraño, tu papá y tu abuela me dieron permiso y él es de confi...

-Al carajo lo que digan mi papá y mi abuela, no te quiero sola con él y punto.

Ambos estaban perdiendo los estribos, Candy era terca y voluntariosa, siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana, aunque después se arrepintiera.

-¡Tú no me mandas! ¡Y ya déjame en paz! Me tienes harta con tus...

El beso brutal que le dio a modo de silencio le encendió la rabia, pero la pasión al mismo tiempo. Quería entrarle a bofetadas, pero... por qué tenía que sentirse tan rico, se preguntó con más rabia aún.

-Pecas... creo que hay algunas cosas que aún no te quedan claras. Eres muy malcriada y tienes una boquita que le encanta decir cosas fuera de lugar, ¿lo sabías?

Entre la brutalidad de su beso, que más que lastimarla la encendió hasta la punta de los pies, él le decía esas palabras en susurros... tan cerca de su oído y cuello. Las piernas se le comenzaron a doblar.

-Es que tú siempre...

-Shh... también hablas cuando no te correponde y aún no es tu turno. Tú, mi amor, eres mía, eso era lo que querías... y yo soy un poco celoso y posesivo... no me gusta compartir. No te quiero sola con ningún otro y sobre todo con el vaquerito ese... ¿crees que puedas cumplir con eso, cielo?

Porque la pasión y la rabia eran una mezcla letal para los cuerpos y porque él tenía que ser tan injustamente sexy aún en momentos como ese y porque sus manos no pudieron situarse en otra parte que no fuera su trasero, porque a él no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pegarla a él bruscamente y tener que sentir lo excitado que estaba y porque su boca no encontró mejor lugar que la suya para ponerse a jugar.

-Terry... no creo que aquí sea una buena idea para... ahh.. por favor... estoy molesta y además... ahh... ahh...

-¿Estás molesta? Desquita toda tu rabia conmigo entonces, amor.

Continuará...

Hola chicas lindas! Al fin pude terminar este extenso capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me lo dejen saber con un review. Algunas cosas estuvieron fuertes y tal vez en algunas no estén de acuerdo, pero así es como se ha ido desarrollando la idea en mi cabeza y al momento de escribir así es como yo lo imagino. Les aconsejo no hacerse ideas apresuradas, muchas cosas puede que no sean lo que paresca. Espero que sean flexibles y open-minded a ciertas situaciones.

Las quiero, mis niñas

Wendy

***Canción de Stear y Eliza: "Alguien" Kany García**

***Canción de Archie y Patty: "Me quiero enamorar" Jesse & Joey**

***Canción de Candy y Terry: "Entre tú y yo" Jive V**

***Canción de Stear y Eliza: "Amame una vez más" Amanda Miguel**

_*__Este capítulo llegó tarde porque sigo teniendo problemas de conexión, eso me tiene bien encabroná, como decimos aquí. Espero su comprensión._

_Love u girls_


	7. Las dos caras de la moneda

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7 La dos caras de la moneda**

El pulso de Candy se aceleró a millón. Estaba realmente molesta, pero las caricias de Terry, su furia.. la estaban perdiendo. Sus manos la excitaban, la rabia con que la miraba y la besaba. Ese carácter posesivo y endemoniantemente sexy.

-Terry... no es correcto... aquí... alguien puede vernos y...

-Nadie nos va a ver, mi amor. Estoy muy molesto, cielo... quiero descargar toda mi furia... en ti...

-Está bien, mi amor, podemos llegar a la casa y...

-No, amor, aquí...

Nada lo hizo desistir y a ella ya no le quedaba voluntad. No cuando sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo de la manera que sólo él sabía, cuando su boca atrapaba la suya con salvajismo y arrolladora pasión, no si sus dedos hacían travesuras allí mismo donde no se ve y cuando todo eso abultado se mostraba ante ella y sólo quería acogerlo en su interior.

-Terry... Ay, mi amor no... ahh.. ahhh... No me hagas esto... ahhh...

-¿No quieres que te haga esto, mi cielo?

Respondió burlón luego que la despojó de su pantalón. A la hora que era, ya el lugar estaba desierto, estaban en zona privada y sabía que nadie iría a buscarlos. La alzó y tomándola de las nalgas hizo que lo abrazara con sus piernas, le corrió las braguitas lo cual le hizo ver que estaba más que húmeda para no querer eso...

-Sí quiero, Terry, pero...

-Yo también quiero, mi amor...

No le dijo nada más, luego de haberse bajado él los pantalones y el bóxer, entró en ella suavemente primero, estaba tan excitada que pudo deslizarse en su interior con total facilidad. A los leves movimientos se despertó todo su gemir. Dado que ambos estaban también furiosos, la suavidad de las embestidas no duró mucho. Pronto incrementaron en fuerza y velocidad. Se nublaron ambos de puro deseo. El la sostenía tan firme, colgada de su cintura, su boca enterrada en sus pechos luego de haberle desabotonado la blusa y sus movimientos que le quitaban la razón.

-Ahhh... mmm... ahh... Terry... que rico... mmm...

-Sí, es muy rico... ¿todavía no quieres?

Sin dejar de penetrarla fuerte y sensualmente, le hizo la pregunta, sólo por molestarla, porque bien sabía que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Sus gritos y gemidos se lo decían.

-Sí... sí quiero...hazme todo lo que tú quieras...

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera, mi amor?

-Mmm... sí.

Terry estaba más encendido que nunca, no había espacio ni tiempo para la delicadeza en esos momentos. Mientras le mordía, lamía y besaba el cuello, sus dientes torturaron un poco sus pezones endurecidos y él le daba cada vez más fuerte, lo mismo que ella gritaba cada vez más fuerte y pudo disfrutar de los enronquecidos gemidos de Terry que había perdido el control totalmente.

-Eres mía. Eso quiero que te lo grabes.

Dichas estas palabras, sin abandonar su boca, pudo descargar toda su rabia en su interior y la dejó recargada de él mientras pasaban todos los efectos del maravilloso orgasmo que consiguieron.

-Terry, creo que mejor esperamos un poco más para volver...

Candy aún temblaba y no conseguía el equilibrio luego de que Terry la soltara en el piso. Se aseó un poco con agua del riachuelo y se terminó de vestir, lo mismo que él. Decidieron sentarse un rato más sobre la hierba y recostados de un almendro, Candy entre las piernas de él.

-Te amo tanto, Candy. También quiero que siempre recuerdes eso. Amo todo de tí, todo lo que eres, tu ser, tu inocencia, tu cuerpo, tu deseo... te amo completamente, pecosa.

La abrazó y descanzó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella mientras depositaba besos en su pelo.

-Yo también te amo, Terry. Me gusta todo de ti, me gusta ser tuya, la forma en que me amas y me proteges, aunque a veces me revienta, amo incluso ese carácter horrible y dominante que tienes... amo que seas posesivo conmigo, me hace sentir que te pertenezco, que formo parte de alguien... voy a cuidarte siempre, mi amor. Yo también puedo cuidarte aunque tú siempre pienses que soy muy niña para todo.

Terry acariciaba sus brazos desnudos y luego dejó sus brazos abrazados a la cintura de ella.

-Sé que me cuidas, mi amor. Me has cuidado muy bien, cuando me dejas dormirse así encima de ti y me abrazas yo... no tengo pesadillas. Eres mi ángel.

-¿Pesadillas?

Preguntó intrigada y girando su cuello totalmente para verle la cara. Ante eso él besó sus labios y su frente y luego volvió a enderezarle la cabeza para volver a descanzar su barbilla sobre ella.

-Muchas veces me dan pesadillas, por todo lo que viví... las malas experiencias y también... el miedo a perderte... a que te pase algo... como todo lo bueno que tengo, lo toco y se rompe... tú eres lo más hermoso de mi vida, lo único lindo, puro e inocente. Yo no quiero perderte.

-No vas a perderme nunca, mi amor. Yo te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir... ya he sido tuya, te pertenezco. Voy a cuidarte todas las noches para que no tengas sueños malos. Tú y yo somos uno solo y tal vez si...

No completó la frase, por miedo, inseguridad y porque no lo creyó prudente. Aún había ciertas dudas por todo y todo era demasiado reciente, no quiso apresurarse a nada.

-¿Tal vez qué, pecas?

Sus ruegos de que él no hicera preguntas no fueron escuchados. Estaba pensando con que argumento se libraba de eso o con qué mentira piadosa, pero... su mente se quedó en blanco. La verdad ante todo entonces, de todas formas Terry sabía cuando mentía o cuando evadía cualquier pregunta.

-Es que si sigues... si seguimos... Bueno, que si sigues corriéndote dentro de mí vamos a ser tres más pronto de lo que piensas y... a mí en el fondo no me molesta nada la idea, pero... tú... yo sé que no estás preparado y creo que debemos comenzarnos a cuidar para que no haya nada que no queramos...

Todo lo soltó rápidamente, antes de que fuera arrepentirse, así que dejó que todo el torbellino de palabras fluyera de su boca sin parar.

-Candy, todo lo que venga de ti, yo lo quiero. Nunca más digas eso, me hace sentir fatal, aunque haya sido yo él que haya sembrado esos pensamientos en tu cabeza. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo eso. Si quieres que nos cuidemos, nos cuidamos, mañana mismo me encargo de eso, pero si ya estuviéramos tarde, no quiero que tengas miedos ni dudas. Voy amarte en todo momento, a ti y a... al bebé en caso de que venga.

Candy nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de Terry. Había aprendido amarla, a confiar, a entregarse y creer en alguien. Todos los sueños y esperanzas de él estaban puestos en ella, quería un futuro a su lado. Aunque no se lo dijo, imaginó un hermoso bebé de ambos, gordito y con las mejillas infladas y sonrosadas, como esos de los comerciales de pañales.

-No me molestaría si viniera porque es tuyo y seguro sería hermoso.

Segura y emocionada le dio esa respuesta mientras sentía como Terry se removía y se alzó un momento para sacar su billetera, dejándola intrigada.

-A mí me gustaría una niña como esta.

Candy no podía creerlo. En la billetera de Terry había una foto de ella, una que le había dado cuando ella tenía cinco años, de su graduación de Kinder, con toga y birrete, su carita angelical adornada de pecas y sus ricitos de oro, lo más gracioso era el espacio de los dos dientes delanteros que le faltaban, pero aún así era hermosa. Se la dio a Terry cuando él tenía quince años, más de diez años después él la conservaba. Recordó lo emocionada que ella se la dio y que con su caligrafía vacilante se la dedicó, escribiendo Terry con "i" y no con la "y". Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que la niña de la foto sería la mujer que tenía ahora sobre su regazo, la que acababa de hacerle el amor y que posiblemente también le haya hecho un bebé, otra niña como la de la foto comenzó a ser su ilusión.

-Terry... ¡Dios mío! ¡Que vergüenza! Saca esa foto de ahí.

Se puso totalmente colorada, ni siquiera se acordaba, hasta ese momento que le había regalado esa foto.

-Claro que no, pecas. Mi niña hermosa siempre me ha acompañado y ahora... se me antoja tener otra igual, así que olvídate de esperarnos y cuidarnos y de todo eso, quiero una pecosita.

Empezó a comérsela a besos y a torturarle el cuello con susurros que le provocaron cosquillas incontrolables.

-¿La quieres ahora, Terry?

-¿Y quién dice que ya no esté aquí?

Acarició el vientre de ella y le hizo cosquillas nuevamente. Ella lo tenía enloquecido, ahora quería todo y lo quería ya, no quería esperar por nada ni por nadie. ¿Para qué? Pensó. Tenía ahora una familia, solidez económica, ya no estaba en ese mundo incierto de las calles y sobre todo... la tenía a ella, a su ángel. No le pedía nada más a Dios, ni a la vida. Mientras ella seguiera a su lado, amándolo, no necesitaba más. Un bebé hermoso de los dos sería todo lo que pudiera desear. Uno al que pudiera darle todo el amor y atención que él no tuvo, al que le daría el mundo si fuera posible. No uno, unos cuantos, pensó.

-Claro que no, es muy rápido. Pero si seguimos practicando... tal vez...

-Eso, déjamelo a mí. Ahora sí vamos a volver porque si no, le diré a mi abuela que me sedujiste en los matorrales y luego me violaste y...

-¡Terry!

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

En esos momentos sí necesitaba un trago. Todo era demasiado. No sabía si era capaz de soportar más. Todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Su mujer se estaba burlando de él en sus propias narices. Un trago y una dulce venganza era todo lo que anhelaba. El pub y su ambiente alocado era perfecto, a recordar tiempos de su juventud, tiempos de locura y desenfreno.

-¿Y esa cara de pocos amigos? Estás de suerte, amigo. Tengo muchas ganas de divertirme hoy y no quiero hacerlo sola.

La chica bellísima y con su ropa dejando muy poco a la imaginación se acercó provocativamente a su silla. Vio que tenía un aro de matrimonio, pero qué más daba. Podía percibir que era un hombre que necesitaba algo de desahogo y ella tras su fracazo amoroso estaba dispuesta a mandar todo al infierno, su comportamiento no era correcto, pero no quería hacer más lo correcto. Ser tan correcta le hizo perder al amor de su vida, así que ya que no tenía nada más que perder, era hora de portarse muy mal.

-Así es, no he tenido un buen día y no te ofendas, pero no estoy de humor, quiero estar solo. Además...

Le recalcó su sortija. Había tenido la intención de olvidar ese lazo por un momento. Pero había algo que no le convencía, el detective que había contratado le había dado las pruebas que podían ser convincentes a simple vista, pero... había algo raro. De todas formas él no pretendía ser un cabrón feliz, así que, al infierno todo, ella lo había engañado y no tenía por qué sentir remordimientos si se vengaba.

-Pues... las cosas no deben andar muy bien... de lo contrario, no estuvieras aquí. Hoy... yo estoy más que dispuesta hacerte feliz.

Se sentó en sus piernas sin ser invitada y quitándole el trago de las manos, bebió de él y pasó la lengua sobre sus labios en un gesto muy provocativo.

-Mira, niña, eres muy linda y tienes un cuerpo perfecto para el pecado, pero... mejor busca otro chiquillo, tengo bastante problemas como para que tú vengas a causarme más.

-Tranquilo, papito, tengo diesciocho. Estoy celebrando... ¿te apuntas?

No esperó respuesta porque descaradamente se apoderó de sus labios y conociendo que estaba sobre sus piernas se movió sobre él hasta conseguir lo que quería, provocarlo hasta que sus instintos desplazaran su voluntad. Ya sea por la decepción que traía consigo, por las ansias de tantas ganas acomuladas, por despecho, porque ella se ofrecía, por lo que fuera, terminó saliendo del pub con la chica, fueron hasta su auto para dirigirse al motel más cercano, la chica le dio un premio durante el trayecto en auto. Con su cabeza enterrada en su entrepierna, no sabía como fue capaz de llegar a su destino sin haber chocado. Estaba dispuesta a todo, su venganza tomaba forma de la manera más excitante, para un hombre que le acaban de poner el cuerno.

-Ya, vamos, por favor... no puedo resistirlo más. Quiero que me tomes ya.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación, ella se había lanzado a él como una gata, no estaba muy interesada en el pre-calentamiento. Estaba siendo directa y eso sumado a las ganas acumuladas que él tenía, detonaron todos sus impulsos, arrancándole la ropa y adueñándose de sus pechos salvajemente, pero la chica se mostraba más que encendida, con su mano pegaba más la cabeza de él hacia sus pechos, como invitándolo a saciarse cuánto quisiera de ella. Le bajó los pantalones bruscamente, dejándole en claro lo que quería y él se apresuró a complacerla. Sacó un preservativo y la condujo a la cama para colocarse encima de ella y hacerla suya. Le estuvo curioso que aunque se mostrara tan excitada, su interior estaba muy seco y no se le hacía fácil entrar, pero ella estaba ansiosa y le presionó las nalgas, como incitándolo a que entrara en ella de una buena vez. Lo hizo de golpe, de un impulso estuvo adentro y un grito que salió de ella lo paró de golpe.

-¿Eres virgen? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No podía creerlo. Por qué una chica virgen se había lanzado a él de esa manera, con esa astucia y esas ganas. Seguramente una chica desubicada. A pesar de estar un poco sacado de onda, ella seguía incitándolo y él siguió hasta terminar. Pudo lograrlo porque a pesar del dolor, ella no paraba de gritar y gemir, estaba disfrutándolo y su plena disposición para todo lo dejó llegar al climax.

-Gracias. Me has quitado algo que me pesaba mucho. Estaba perdiéndome de algo muy rico.

Le confesó luego que él terminara, dejándolo perplejo y sin idea. Lo había elegido y ya de pronto no estaba pensando más en su amor, que la dejó porque ella no era muy madura para estar a su lado, porque no había querido darle lo que él quería durante todo un año y ahora se lo daba a un extraño sin que ni siquiera se lo solicitaran. De ahí en adelante su obesesión comenzó a crecer y todo su mundo comenzó a girar al rededor de ese hombre que le había abierto las puertas del placer, bendito el despecho que lo hizo rendirse ante ella, pensó con malicia.

-¿Patricia? ¿Me está escuchando? La noto un poco ida.

-Lo siento, doctora... ¿qué me decía?

La doctora rió y torció los ojos y procedió a explicarle todo nuevamente.

-Patricia, lo primero que quiero informarte es que no estás embarazada y nunca lo estuviste. Tu cuello uterino está totalmente cerrado, así que no hay señal de que hayas tenido un aborto. Según el informe que diste, tus periodos eran irregulares, se habían normalizado gracias a las pastillas anticonceptivas que tomabas, al dejarlas debido a las complicaciones que comenzaron a causarte, tu cuerpo volvió a ser como antes y entonces volviste a ser irregular, provocando eso el retrazo en tu regla. El sangrado no es más que tu periodo. En cuanto a los mareos y las náuseas que has presentado, según los análisis, tienes una anemia grande. Tu hemoglobina está por el suelo. Tu informe dice que tienes descendencia al sobre peso, mirando tu expediente, en informes anteriores vi una gran diferencia en tu peso de hace tres años. Creo que has estado evadiendo comidas para controlar tu peso y sólo has logrado enfermarte. Voy a darte unas indicaciones, unas rectas y te voy a referir a una nutricionista para que puedas trabajar el control de tu peso y los alimentos de una manera saludable.

Patty escuchaba todo, pero su mente había viajado bien lejos, al pasado, a la realidad, a la verdad y no a la versión que siempre ella había contado. Su mente reconoció la otra parte del cuento, la que la hacía tan responsable de sus errores y fracazos como lo era él. La otra cara de la moneda que nadie conocía, porque a él nadie lo conocía, sólo por lo que ella contaba.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¿Los encontraste en la cama? ¡Que fuerte! Parece que estamos destinadas a ser suplantadas, hermanita.

-¿Estamos? No me digas que ya Stear y tú...

-Sí, Annie... ya se acabó todo... bueno... creo que fue lo correcto, ya pusimos la demanda del divorcio.

Eliza guardaba una tristeza profunda y un descubrimiento reciente que no sabía qué hacer con él. Ya Annie le había contado su fallido romance con Terry y la forma en que lo encontró con su "hermana", pero sin duda, lo que le contaba su hermana era mucho peor. Un hijo de por medio y toda la cosa, Stear había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Me duele mucho, Lizzy, que hayan terminado así, ustedes eran la pareja ideal, lo que me hubiera gustado tener yo... y también fracazé rotundamente.

-No sé que fue lo que llevó a Stear tan lejos... yo no hice nada mal, nunca dejé de darle su lugar... él y Gregory siempre han sido mi vida entera...

Unos remordimientos llenaron la mente de Annie. Ella creía conocer bien la razón por la cual Stear llegó a donde llegó. Su hermana y él se habían conocido a travez de ella, Annie siempre había sido la confidente de ambos y cuando todo comenzó a tornarse negro para Stear, no fue la excepción. Estaban felices, eso no había quien lo dudara. A él le iba mejor que nunca en el trabajo, era el vendedor del año, lo habían ascendido y sus comisiones eran más que jugozas. Eliza era trabajadora social, muy entregada a su profesión en la cual le esperaba un gran éxito y había hecho mucho por cambiar la vida de muchos jóvenes perdidos, con problemas, situaciones de abandono, entre otros asuntos. Ambos estaban gozando de éxito y buenas posiciones, tenían un niño hermoso de cuatro años, sano e inteligente y esperaban al segundo, uno que esperaban que fuera una niña, a pesar de que no conocían su sexo.

-Tal vez después del incidente... no se recuperó... siempre te dije que debieron asistir a terapia matrimonial o al menos hablar del asunto y no dejarlo pasar... se distanciaron después de...

-Annie, no creo que haya sido por eso, eso fue hace mucho y...

Eliza tenía un trabajo exhaustivo aunque le gustara, a veces era de noche y se encontraba en la casa del algún adolescente, reunida con sus padres o rescatándolo de alguna paliza o abuso seguro. Su previo embarazo, su vita marital, más su rol de madre la estaban agotando al extremo, se había provocado un desgaste físico. Nunca dejó de sentir deseos por su marino, ni él por ella, pero el cansancio a veces era tan grande que antes de culminar el acto de entrega se quedaba dormida muchas veces y al día siguiente ni siquiera se acordaba, esto frustraba a Stear, pero nunca se lo reclamó, sabía que era por el cansancio y las tantas obligaciones. Lo dejó pasar. El nuevo infierno comenzó cuando algo comenzó a ir mal con el bebé que venía en camino. El doctor le había recomendado a Eliza que su embarazo tenía que culminarlo en la cama por ciertas complicaciones que se presentaron. No podía continuar con su trabajo, se había presentado un sangrado, pero que con las debidas preocupaciones, el bebé podía salvarse. A Stear le costó demasiado convencer a Eliza de dejar su trabajo, amaba a su bebé y quería que se salvara, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los tantos jóvenes que estaban a su cargo y que tanto la necesitaban, al final su bebé pesó más y decidió hacer caso y quedarse en casa. Stear contrató una señora para que se encargara de las tareas domésticas y le echara una mano con Gregory. Eliza seguía las indicaciones lo más que podía, pero era una persona un poco hiperactiva, no podía estar quieta mucho rato y siempre encontraba un motivo para pararse de la cama y ponerse hacer cuanta cosa se le ocurriera. Gregory había derramado sin querer un poco de jugo en el piso de su cuarto cuando subió a visitarla un ratito. Por no molestar a la empleada, ella misma fue por el trapeador, cuando regresó, olvidó dónde estaba exactamente el líquido derramado, resvalando ahí mismo y perdiendo de esa manera a su bebé.

-Eso lo marcó, Lizzy. Hay hombres que quedan profundamente afectados ante esos sucesos y tal vez inconcientemente te culpa de haberlo perdido, ya que debiste permanecer en cama. No estoy acusándote de nada, por si acaso, sólo dando el punto de vista y buscar una razón para lo que pasó...

-Pero es que eso sí lo hablamos... cuando me recuperé... le propuse volverlo a intentar, pero... no sé qué pasó que me miraba diferente, frío y de pronto... prácticamente me ignoraba...

Annie volvió a recordar otro dato importante. Stear había escuchado rumores sobre que Eliza lo engañaba. Al principio no prestó atención porque conocía a su esposa y no creía que fuera capaz de semejante bajeza. Los rumores se volvieron cada vez más persistentes y su relación con ella cada vez iba más hacia abajo. Decidió contratar un detective privado, uno que le había sugerido su jefe, con quien mantenía una buena relación de amistad más allá de lo laboral y que por se mayor que él, Stear lo veía casi como un padre. El detective recomendado no estaba disponible, pero la agencia le recomendó otro y Stear lo contrató sin pensarlo dos veces. Luego de un par de días, el detective le dio su informe. Muchas fotos de Eliza junto con Timothy, su vecino, viudo hacía un par de años y era amigo de ambos. Se habían tomado fotografías de él entrando y saliendo de la casa, tenían la costumbre de saludarse con un beso en la mejilla, el detective pudo manipular las fotos lo suficiente para que pudiera interpretarse otro tipo de acercamiento. Habían otras fotos de ellos cerca del auto, también manipuladas para que se viera como si estuvieran llegando juntos de algún lugar y otras muy sugestivas en la que aparecían abrazándose. Unos celos atroces estaban acabando con la vida de Stear. Fue ese día que decidió ir a ese pub... donde todo comenzó.

-Pensó que lo engañabas... en su propia casa y con... el vecino con quien tanto habían compartido...

-Y tú sabías eso y no me dijiste nada... Stear nunca lo mencionó. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Annie? Tal vez ahora... no estaríamos pasando por esto...

-Lizzy... cálmate. No te había dicho nada porque el mismo Stear descubrió que todo había sido mentira...

Timothy había notado a Eliza muy deprimida, estaba al tanto de su reciente pérdida y él que había quedado viudo también llevaba una profunda pena, su amistad se había consolidado un poco más y dado que Stear se había refugiado mucho tiempo en su trabajo, ella estaba sola y Timothy era su paño de lágrimas. Se desahogaban y conversaban de todo, ellos nunca pensaron en nada malo, nada que los comprometiera, pero los demás vecinos no, y ahí comenzaron los rumores. Stear por un intento desesperado de saber que su esposa no lo había engañado, volvió a tratar de contactar al detective que había llevado el caso, como no lo conseguía, se dirigió a su jefe nuevamente y le mencionó la situación. Su jefe pudo contactar al primer detective que había sugerido que gracias a Dios, esta vez si estaba disponible. Stear le comentó sus inquietudes y le mostró las fotos y las evidencias que el otro detective había presentado.

-¿Qué porquería es esta? Estas son fotos claramente manipuladas. ¡Dios! No puedo creerlo. Los han estafado. Son imágenes sugestivas, nosotros no trabajamos así. Damos evidencia clara y precisa e incluso videos si el caso lo requiere.

El detective que llevaba años de experiencia y gozaba de prestigio y buenas recomendaciones estaba totalmente indignado. Stear se sintió como un verdadero idiota. Ya había metido la pata a más no poder. Había una tercera persona involucrada... relación que se había vuelto obsesiva y que se había salido de control. Ya no tenía cara para enfrentar a su esposa, ya no sabía qué hacer. La distancia que había puesto entre los dos era tan grande que ya no pudo cruzarla y así fue deteriorándose más el matrimonio y la confianza de los dos.

-No puedo creer todo lo que me estás diciendo, Annie. No entiendo cómo Stear no me comentó nunca nada. Ahora entiendo... tantas cosas. La distancia, la dureza de su mirada... la forma en que cortó toda relación con Timmy... ¡Oh Dios!

-Ya no te pongas así, Lizzy... A penas a pasado un mes, no se ha firmado nada. Tienes tiempo para recuperarlo. Ustedes tienen tiempo para salvar su amor. Se aman, Lizzy. Eso es lo importante. Tienen algo por lo que vale la pena luchar. No pierdan ese amor tan grande...

Eliza analizaba lo que su hermana le decía, pero no se sentía capaz, Stear iba a tener otro hijo y todo estaba muy dañado...

-No puedo, Annie... ¿y su otro hijo?

-¿Hijo? Lizzy, estás atrás. Parece que Stear no te lo ha dicho... no hay hijo... la chica nunca estuvo embarazada, lo que tenía era una anemia que se la estaba llevando quien la trajo.

-¡Qué dices! Entonces... tal vez aún haya algo que pueda hacerse...

De pronto Eliza se había llenado de ánimo, la esperanza había vuelto a renacer. Le resultó extraño que Stear no se lo hubiera dicho, había ido a visitar al niño todos los días y no lo mencionó. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, como si no se hubieran dejado, veían televisión, comían juntos, él se iba ya muy tarde cuando Gregory se dormía, lo único que no había en ellos era intimidad, después de aquella vez... pero nunca habían tocado el tema de su futuro hijo y mucho menos de retomar su relación, el divorcio aún seguía en pie. A pesar de todo... Stear no se sentía digno de ella, por tanto ni siquiera se planteó aclararle nada, pensó que no tenía caso y que ella nunca lo perdonaría. Se había resignado.

-Claro que sí, Lizzy. Ustedes sí tienen algo por lo qué luchar... se aman y ya no hay nada que les impida volver a ser felices e intentarlo otra vez.

-Este consejo viniendo de ti cuando tu...

-No es lo mismo, Lizzy. Stear te ama y tú lo amas. Antes de que pasaran por esta mala racha, te amó y respetó, te consintió, fue tu cómplice, un compañero y aún hoy te ha demostrado que te ama y por respeto a ti ni siquiera te mencionó que estaba libre de cualquier atadura que lo alejara de ti, porque entiende que no te merece, si yo tuviera eso, no lo pensaría y me daría una oportunidad, pero ese no es mi caso, hermanita. Ni hay amor, ni lo hubo, ni respeto, ni lo hubo, nada que pueda salvarse. Te deseo la mejor suerte. Arreglen todo este desastre. Se puede.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¡No! ¡A ella no! Ella no tuvo nada que ver. Tu problema es conmigo. Si quieres mátame a mí, no le hagas daño a ella, por favor.

Las súplicas de Terry eran desgarradoras, Candy lloraba y temblaba desesperada y él la cubría con su cuerpo mientras pedía por su vida.

-¿Ahora tienes miedo niño bonito? ¿Ya no quieres jugar al héroe?

El chaparro y dos de sus hombres se habían colado en su habitación, cada uno con potentes armas, una dirigida a él y las otras dos a Candy.

-Terry... tengo mucho miedo...

A Candy la envolvió un llanto de pánico y Terry no dejaba de protegerla con su propio cuerpo. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de perder lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Por favor... a ella no, ella está... espera un bebé, por favor no...

-¿Ah te preocupa tu hijo? El Tonka era como un hijo para mí y no te importó un carajo matarlo.

Chaparro era cruel e implacable, a Terry no le quedaba más que rezar, no le importaba morir, había pasado el mejor tiempo de su vida, pero no quería ver morir a su mujer y a su bebé que aún no nacía.

-Por favor... no le haga daño a mi bebé... se lo suplico.

Candy se llevó los brazos a su vientre y lloró lágrimas de sangre temiendo lo peor. Chaparro fue tan cruel que bajó el arma para apuntarle directamente al vientre. Ya estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo.

-¡Noooo!

-¡Terry! Terry, mi amor... ¡Despierta!

Candy lo llamaba preocupada. Sólo había dejado la cama para ir un momento al baño y los gritos de Terry la alertaron. Lo encontró removiéndose bruscamente en la cama y bañado en sudor.

-Candy... ¡Candy!

Se sentó en la cama de golpe, azorado y tocando a Candy desesperadamente, como para asegurarse que siguiera viva.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor. Tuviste una pesadilla, pero ya pasó, mi cielo. Ahora yo estoy aquí contigo.

Se acomodó en su regazo y lo abrazó y lo besó dulcemente. Acaraciaba su cabello para que se calmara, pero su pulso y su corazón seguían muy acelerados.

-Candy... fue tan real... tú... estabas bañada en sangre... muerta y... el bebé...

-Fue una pesadilla, cielo, estoy bien. ¿Bebé?

Se quedó sin entender esa parte, no sabía por qué Terry mencionaba insistentemente "el bebé" y lloraba.

-En mi sueño estabas embarazada y habían venido a matarte para vengarze de mí...

-Fue sólo un sueño, cariño. Estoy muy bien y... todavía no tenemos bebé, mi amor. Tranquilo.

Candy no le dejó de abrazar y acariciar y él poco a poco fue relajándose. Candy y Terry no tenían prisa por tener un bebé, pero no se cuidaban para que llegara en el momento que fuera, se habían puesto de acuerdo en eso y toda la familia estaba al tanto. Doña Stella era la más desesperada, ellos se lo tomaban con mucha calma y practicaban mucho.

-Pecas... quiero que nunca dejes de abrazarme. No me dejes solo. No me dejes aunque yo mismo te lo pidiera. No quiero que me sueltes nunca.

En esta ocación era Terry el que se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, la abrazaba como un desesperado. Ella se había convertido en su ángel, cuando dormía abrazado a ella o sobre ella, no tenía sueños malos, dormía como un bebé, ella tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que él despertara y se saliera de encima de ella, en los días que ella tenía clase y él tenía que atender los asuntos de negocios del centro comercial que su padre le había dejado.

-Nunca, mi amor, nunca voy a dejarte solo. Ya es muy tarde, ¿quieres dormir otra vez? ¿Aquí, encimita de mí?

Ella se salió de su regazo y se acostó para que él pudiera hacerlo sobre ella, pero se le había espantado todo el sueño, así que se quedaron conversando un rato mientras él disfrutaba de los mimos de ella como un niño. Se había malacostumbrado, ella lo tenía engreído y él aprovechaba muy bien la situación.

-Ya no podría vivir sin ti, pecas. Si un día te pasara algo... yo no sería capaz de continuar... sin ti ya no hay nada que me pueda interesar. Tú eres todo mi mundo, eres lo único mío.

-Shhh. No pienses en eso, mi cielo. Nunca vas a perderme. Yo soy todita tuya y de nadie más. También eres mi vida entera, me has dado cariño, amor, protección, me has dado todo lo que necesito, incluso unos padres y una abuela. Te amo con toda mi alma, Terry. Desde niña siempre te he amado, aún cuando no sabía el significado de esa palabra. Siempre estabas ahí, siempre me consentiste en todo y me defendiste, fuiste un verdadero hermano y ahora... eres mi amor y yo soy tuya.

El rostro angelical que adoraba y sus precisas palabras le dieron nacimiento a la pasión y el profundo amor que había en ambos. Reemplazaron las palabrerías por besos y caricias que pronto le dieron paso a otra apasionante entrega en la que Terry dejó todo su ser dentro de ella para luego caer en el interrumpido sueño.

Dado que se había cumplido el mes, dando paso a Semana Santa, ellos se encontraban en la habitación que siempre había sido dispuesta para ellos en la Hacienda Grandchester. La relación con la familia se había solidificado grandemente. Terry adoraba estar ahí tanto como ella, aunque claro, no lo admitía. Pasaba bastante tiempo con su padre, aprendiendo de todo un poco y comenzando a amarlo y admirarlo aunque claro, tampoco lo admitía. Su abuela y Louise los llenaban de mimos y los complacían en todos los antojos, especialmente a Candy, pues anheleban ya que Terry la embarazara para poder consentir también al nuevo bebé. También se habían vuelto sus defensoras y árbitros en todas las tontas peleas y las no tan tontas que siempre tenían la pareja. Las peleas siempre eran causadas por la sobreprotección y celos de Terry y por la necedad y voluntad de Candy.

-Mamá... es Viernes Santo... ¿no se supone que no se come carne hoy?

-¡Tonterías, Richard! La gente hace y deshace todo el año y este día vienen a dárselas de santos, no, yo no, este pernil hay que comérselo ahora mismo. Además, esa es una costumbre católica y nosotros no somos católicos, así que a comer y a dejarnos de pendejadas.

Terry soltó la carcajada, había aprendido adorar a su peculiar abuela. Era cierto que no eran católicos, pero eran creyentes y como muchos habían guardado esa tradición, hasta que conocieron a doña Stella, claro.

-Stella nos ha corrompido a todos, Terry. Van a tener el bebé más malcriado del mundo si lo dejan mucho tiempo junto a ella.

Louise se había ganado el cariño y confianza absoluta de su hijastro, hacían bromas juntos y se defendían de los ataques de doña Stella, era todo una comedia estar en esa familia. Candy siempre lloraba por no irse.

-Y hablando de bebé, Terry... no has hecho muy bien tu tarea, Candy aún sigue tan flaca como una manguera y no veo que su barriga empieze a crecer.

-¡Mamá! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ya déjalos en paz.

Richard se alteró, pero lejos de todo, Terry rió porque poseía el mismo sarcasmo y carácter burlón de su abuela, ni siquiera Candy se avergonzaba ya.

-Tranquila, abuela. En esa tarea soy muy aplicado, ¿verdad, Candy?

-¡Terry! Nadie te preguntó eso.

Esta vez si se avergonzó porque no se esperaba la respuesta directa de Terry, todos rieron, especialmente Terry que parecía que le daría un ataque.

-¡Ay, Candy! Acostúmbrate ya como lo hice yo. No te preocupes, pronto se nos ocurrirá algo para vengarnos de estos dos.

La dulce Louise en defensa de su nuera, la que había consentido y mimado desde el principio y la consolaba cada vez que Terry la hacía llorar de rabia por sus constantes peleas y discusiones.

-Buenas tardes... espero no haber sido muy impuntual...

-Buenas tardes, Tom. Siempre tan guapo y fuerte. Estos brazos tienen a todas las chicas del pueblo delirando. ¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos a tu novia?

-Será cuando la tenga, señora.

Tom luego de su respuesta, miró a Candy inconcientemente, nadie notó eso, ni siquiera él mismo, pero Terry sí, poniéndose tenso inmediatamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia Candy, como retándola a ponerle atención de más al vaquerito y ella le sostuvo la mirada igualmente desafiante.

-No le hagas caso, Tommy, ya sabes que a Stella le encanta indagar en asuntos que no le incumben.

-¿Que no me incumben? Richard, te recuerdo que soy tu madre y me respestas. Además, claro que me incumben, este muchacho lo he tenido conmigo desde que aún se hacía pipí en los pantalones.

-Eh... Doña Stella, mejor no me ayude.

Cuando Tom dijo eso a Candy por poco hubo que levantarla del suelo porque se estaba destornillando de la risa. Tom le guiñó un ojo y se fascinó al ver esa reacción tan peculiar y su risa tan natural y un poco infantil. Había puesto sus ojos en la chica imposible. No sólo porque tenía novio, sino que además dicho novio era el hijo pródigo de su jefe al que quería como a un padre y porque además sabía que Candy lo adoraba y porque él era un caballero y era honesto, no haría algo que no le gustaría que le hicieran a él. Aún así no pudo evitar enamorarse de Candy. De su dulzura e inocencia. Su sonrisa y la forma atenta en que siempre lo trataba, a pesar de Terry. Todos reían, pero Grandchester Jr. estaba muy serio, no soportaba el hecho de ver a Candy riendo así por la ocurrencia de él y sobre todo que él la miraba con la misma adoración con que lo hacía él. No era que Tom le cayera mal, pero el simple hecho de que mostrara cualquier interés en _su _novia ya era motivo suficiente para odiarlo.

-Candy, si sigues riéndote así, la que se hará pipí serás tú.

A pesar de la advertencia de Louise, ella siguió riendo un rato más hasta que por fin se calmó y pudieron servir la comida que ya tenía a todos desesperados por probar.

-Candy... ¿sabías que Madonna está a punto de parir?

-¿En serio? Nunca he visto un caballito nacer... ¿Puedo verla cuando vaya a parir?

Mientras comían y se hablaba de todo un poco, Candy y Tom parecían estar en su propio mundo y hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, a nadie le molestaba, excepto a Terry.

-Claro que puedes, Candy. Te avisaré tan pronto cuando...

-¿Y se puede saber a quién le pediste permiso para llevarte a Candy a ver una yegua parir?

Terry no pudiendo resistirlo más, sacó a flote su _dulce_ carácter y sobre todo el gran _afecto_ que sentía por Tom, éste se puso nervioso. No porque le tuviera miedo a Terry, sino por la pelea que se avecinaba que siempre hacía llorar a Candy y además por respeto a la familia que tanto habían hecho por él.

-Terry, yo no necesito tu permiso para salir. No soy tu hija, así que por favor...

-¡Eres mi mujer! No vas a ninguna parte sola con él.

-¡Terruce! Ya basta, deja a tu mujer respirar, ella no es de papel, si ella quiere ver a la dichosa yegua parir, deja que vaya, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Este fue Richard que ya estaba perdiendo la pasiencia, él tenía también ese carácter posesivo y celoso, pero Terry se había llevado el premio.

-Todo tiene de malo. Ustedes siempre defienden al vaquerito y dejan hacer a Candy todo lo que le da la gana y siempre pasan por encima de mí. No me importa que vea parir a la maldita yegua, lo que me encojona es que haga los planes para irse con él sola, como si yo no existiera.

Se paró bruscamente de la mesa y dio un fuerte golpe sobre ella, asustando a la pobre Louise que se había puesto muy nerviosa.

-Lo siento... no fue mi intención provocarles esta discusión. Creo que yo mejor me voy. Pasen buenas tardes.

-¡No! La que se va pa'l carajo soy yo. Ya estoy harta de todas las mierderías de ustedes dos. No soy propiedad de nadie.

Candy se puso de pie y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los caballos. Su intención: desaparecer un buen rato al galope con Julieta, lejos de Terry y de todo.

-¡Candy! No te atrevas a...

La amenaza de Terry se quedó en el aire, Candy se había alejado bastante, se montó sobre la preciosa yegua y salió disparada.

-Que bien, Terruce. Arruinaste mi Viernes Santo con tus tonterías. ¿Por qué será que ustedes los hombres tienen que ser tan cabezotas?

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Tom, ve a buscar a Candy. Terry, tú...

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo iré a buscar a Candy.

-¡Terruce! Tú vas a venir conmigo ahora mismo y Tom irá a buscar a Candy. ¡Ven!

Por primera vez Richard le habló con autoridad a su hijo, tanto así que Terry se contuvo de replicar y destilando pura furia lo siguió hacia un lugar más privado. Tom había salido montado en Romeo para buscar a Candy, sabía dónde podría encontrarla.

-Con que aquí estás, pecosa.

-¡Tom! ¿Viniste con...?

-Tranquila, vine solo. Richard obligó a Terry a quedarse con él para una charla de hombre a hombre.

Él la encontró en lugar de siempre, sentada en la hierba y viendo a Julieta comer y beber. Estaba molesta y también triste y lo peor era que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba ahí sola, ya extrañaba a Terry horriblemente. No le gustaba estar disgustada con él, le gustaba que él la celara, pero muchas veces se le iba la mano y sus arranques salían a relucir en los momentos menos indicados.

-Tom, no me lo tomes a mal, pero... no me digas pecosa... ni nada referente a mis pecas. Realmente no me gusta... es más, me molesta.

Tom se sorprendió, pero luego le dio una sonrisa radiante y se sentó junto a ella.

-No sabía que te molestara, Terry te lo dice todo el tiempo...

Terry... claro que se lo decía todo el tiempo, desde que nació, desde que tuvo uso de conciencia recuerda que siempre la llamó así, él le dio ese nombre, pero nadie más la llamaba así. Su mamá siempre le decía Candy y su papá y hermano "princesa".

-Así es. Terry me puso ese nombre y sólo a él le permito llamarme así. Cuando él me llama por mi nombre... no me gusta, porque eso ese señal de problemas. Además... si Terry te escucha llamándome así...

-¿Qué hará?

-Tal vez partirte la cara.

-¡Terry!

Candy se sobresaltó y se puso de pie. ¿No que estaba teniendo una conversación hombre a hombre con su padre? Tom también se puso de pie y tanto él como Terry se desafiaban con la mirada. Candy estaba nerviosa, conocía el carácter violento y temperamental de Terry y más cuando los celos se apoderaban de él.

-El vaquerito no pierde el tiempo cada vez que te sabe sola. ¿Qué no te dijo mi padre que la llevaras de vuelta?

-¡Ya basta, Terry! Estaré de vuelta cuando a mí me de la gana, no cuando tú y tu padre lo digan. Ya me tienen harta.

Candy se volvió a sentar como si nada y Tom ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía órdenes de regresarla, pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a la furia de la rubia, que ni siquiera temblaba ante la mirada iracunda de Terry.

-Vaquero, puedes irte. Yo llevaré a mi mujer de vuelta.

-¿Estás de broma, verdad? Tu padre me da órdenes, no tú. La órden es llevar a Candy de vuelta. No pienso dejarla sola contigo y con ese carácter del demonio que tienes.

Tom lo desafió y Terry no lo podía creer. Nada cobarde el vaquerito, pensó, pero su pasiencia ya estaba tocando el límite y la cosa no pintaba nada bien.

-Mira, Woody... mi pasiencia tiene un límite, ¿sabes? Y tú estás sobrepasándolo. Lárgate de aquí y déjame resolver el problema con mi mujer.

-Y yo te repito, amigo, que tengo órdenes de llevarla yo, así que...

Tom se inclinó para tomar la mano de Candy y levantarla del suelo, dispuesto a llevársela.

-Si te atreves a tocarla te mato a golpes.

-¡Hazlo!

El componente final para que la bomba estallara. Terry tomó a Tom por el cuello de la camisa y lanzó el primer golpe directo a su cara, partiéndole el labio, Tom lanzó otro golpe que se estampó en la mejilla de Terry en donde pronto saldría un moretón. Siguieron enfrascados a los puños hasta que escucharon a Candy yéndose en su caballo.

-¿Ves lo que has provocado, imbécil?

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que provocó que ella reaccionara así con tu estupidez. No sé cómo ella te soporta.

-Ah por que tú serías mucho más fácil de soportar, ¿verdad?

Terry no le dio tiempo a que contestara y se montó en Romeo para alcanzar a Candy.

-¡Ese es mi caballo!

-¿En serio? Porque papá me lo regaló y yo no recuerdo habértelo prestado.

Dejándolo a pie, Terry emprendió la marcha de vuelta a casa.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy entró a la casa hecha una furia y sin voltear a mirar a mirar a nadie. Richard ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla, sentía que su ira podría matarlo.

-¿Dónde están Terry y Tom?

Quiso saber Stella al verla llegar sola y ni rastro de los dos hombres.

-Allá los dejé matándose entre ellos. Tal vez se los llevó el diablo.

-Jovencita, a mí usted no me hable así. Siéntese aquí.

La anciana le ordenó señalándole una silla junto a Louise, mas Candy no acató la órden su coraje no la dejaba.

-Candy... acompáñame a mi cuarto. Quiero hablar contigo, cariño.

Ante la petición de Louise, ella no pudo negarse. De la mano se dirigieron a su habitación. Ésta contaba con una pequeña salita y luego de que Louise tomara asiento, Candy se sentó en el piso, quedando entre las piernas de Louise quien cariñosamente le acariciaba el pelo mientras conversaban.

-Es que me da tanta rabia. Yo lo amo mucho, de verdad lo amo, pero él es tan... insoportable a veces.

Candy soltó esas palabras llorando. Lloraba porque le dolía que Terry no confiara en ella lo suficiente, lloraba por tener que pelearse con él cuando todo lo que quería era abrazarlo siempre y estar entre sus brazos o disfrutando de sus besos y mimos.

-Lo sé, cariño, no es fácil. Pero sabes, Terry te adora, con toda su alma, con sus virtudes y defectos. Todo, cariño, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por ti. Aceptar a su padre y toda su ayuda, lo hizo por ti, al momento que te quedaste sola. Tu padre llevaba más de un año tratando de convencerlo y Terry nunca cedió. Cuando tú necesitaste de él al quedarte sola en el mundo, Terry... que tiene un orgullo tan fuerte como su carácter, se lo tragó por completo, para que tú tuvieras todo lo que él no podría darte aunque intentara rehacer su vida. No es fácil, cariño, toda su vida en el bajo mundo, adaptarse a esta nueva vida no es nada fácil para él y aunque ahora goza de dinero y posición, todo ha sido por ti, él no habría aceptado nada si no fuera por ti.

Candy en el fondo sabía todo eso, pero aún así le molestaban los arranques de Terry, porque ella también lo adoraba y haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso darle un bebé, lo anhelaba.

-Es que yo lo amo también con todo mi ser, Louise. Yo lo amo desde mucho antes que él se fijara en mí. No me molesta que me cele, de hecho... me gusta, pero se pasa a veces. No conoce límites a la hora de montar sus espectáculos y además se cree el mandamás y...

Louise rió porque miles de flashbacks de ella y Richard pasaron delante de sus ojos. Muchas peleas tuvieron ambos por lo mismo. De tal palo...

-Eso lo sé bien, cariño, llevo más treinta años casada con su padre que no era diferente en sus tiempos. Terry no la ha pasado bien, ha tenido muy poco en la vida, sobre todo amor y cariño. Su alma se corrompió mucho en las calles y de alguna manera tú... significas la parte de él que se ha mantenido intacta, lo puro de su vida, la inocencia que él no tuvo. Por eso te cela tanto, querida. Cada vez que ve que alguien nota todo lo que él ha encontrado contigo, se siente amenazado de que le quiten lo mejor de su vida. Tú le pides el mundo y él te lo daría sin pensarlo. A ti Terry te defiende a muerte. Ustedes se aman, su pasión ni siquiera se apaga en medio de las fuertes peleas. Terry es apasionado e irracional cuando ama u odia, para todo, igual que su padre. Tienes que tratar suave y sutilmente de irlo enseñando a confiar. Recuerda que todo es muy reciente y nuevo para él, está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Debes comprenderlo que está librando con sus propios demonios. Enséñalo a tener confianza en sí mismo. Conviértete en su roca, hazlo sentir seguro. Sé que lo lograrás porque lo amas con la misma locura que él te ama. Aún son muy jóvenes y están comenzando a andar por este camino, pero con ese amor tan inmenso, podrán sobrepasar todos los obstáculos.

Candy derramaba lágrimas que Louise no podía persibir debido a su condición, pero que intuía que las había. Candy se preguntó cómo fue que Dios no le dio hijos, porque estaba segura que sería una madre excelente. Muchas veces había estado tentada a llamarle mamá, pero no se atrevía. No quería aferrarse a alguien que luego la abandonara o la suplantara.

-Louise... a veces pienso que este mundo está mal repartido... usted es la mujer más dulce y especial que he conocido. A Terry y a mí nos habría encantado tener una madre como usted... tampoco sé cómo fue que Richard pudo engañar...

De pronto Candy se quedó en silencio, reconociendo que iba hablar de más. Louise entendió perfectamente a lo que Candy se refería y dado a la confianza que Candy había mostrado con ella, decidió aclararle la verdadera historia en torno a todo lo relacionado a su matrimonio y a Terry.

-Sabes, cariño, la vida a veces suele ser un espejo unidireccional para algunos. Tenemos que escuchar las dos campanas antes de juzgar. Richard no me engañó, bueno, no como la gente piensa.

La mente de Louise viajó al pasado. Cuando tenía diesciocho años como Candy, joven, enamorada y con ilusión. Su amor de adolescencia no era Richard, en ese tiempo ellos eran mejores amigos, pues debido a los negocios, sus padres y los de él eran socios, pero ellos nunca se sintieron atraídos por el otro. Ella se enamoró perdidamente de un chico que no era malo, pero carecía de carácter, voluntad y responsabilidad. Sus actos impulsivos trajeron consecuencias.

-Terminé con el corazón roto y embarazada. Mis padres... ellos no podían tener hijos y me tuvieron a mí muy tarde, mi mamá ya estaba entrada en los cuarenta y mi padre tenía casi sesenta. Somos de descendencia inglesa y mi familia tenía grandes aires aristócratas. El ser tan anticuados hizo que mi error les provocara una vergüenza más grande que el amor que me tenían.

Louise derramó lágrimas, pudo recordar exactamente las duras palabras que sus padres le dijeron, todos los insultos que le dedicaron. La paliza que le propinaron entre ambos que se llevó la vida de su bebé, que casi acabaron con la suya misma y con todas las posibilidades de volver a embarazarse. Para tapar la mancha del comportamiento de su hija y porque a ellos además les convenía, ambas familias, la de ella y la de Richard, se pusieron de acuerdo para que se casaran y unir ambas fortunas. A los padres de ella sólo los movía el interés, en cambio a los de Richard, la intuición de que aprenderían amarse, pues ambos chicos se tenían un cariño profundo y ellos adoraban a Louise.

-Richard aceptó por mí, sentía que si me dejaba desamparada... mis padres terminarían matándome, se casó conmigo para protegerme. No teníamos un amor de pareja, pero sí un inmenso cariño y respeto. Richard era un hombre... no estaba enamorado ni yo tampoco, especialmente porque seguía sufriendo por mi amor perdido que no tuvo los pantalones de enfrentar a mi familia ni sacar cara por mí...

Como no eran una pareja normal, sino que él sólo estaba protegiéndola, sus necesidades y curiosidades físicas lo llevaron a ciertas mujeres, entre ellas, Eleanor. Ella fue la que lo marcó, no porque se haya enamorado profundamente de ella, sino porque ella iba a darle algo que era lo más valioso en la familia de dónde venía, un hijo. Se habían conocido en una discoteca de moda en ese tiempo. Eleanor prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos y de ahí surgió su relación hasta que se enteró que esperaba un hijo.

-Con el tiempo, por alguna razón, Richard y yo de tanto tratarnos, apoyarnos y consolarnos mutuamente, terminamos enamorándonos. Perdidamente, así como tú y Terry. De pronto fue como si nos hubiéramos visto por primera vez. Tal vez el sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí y no nos dimos cuenta, pero fue lo más maravilloso del mundo. Descubrimos cosas el uno del otro que jamás imaginamos que teníamos.

Al Richard poner fin a la relación que tenía con Eleanor y porque a ésta le gustara mucho la vida fácil, él no pudo verla como una mujer por la cual se casaría y formaría un hogar, pero sí amaba al hijo que venía en camino, Eleanor no estaba conforme con que él sólo se hiciera cargo del niño, lo quería todo y al Richard no ceder, inventó toda aquella patraña de que lo engañaba y que el hijo no era suyo. Richard y Louise se enamoraron, pero ya la situación con Eleanor estaba, pero ambos lo aceptaron, puesto que no había traición ahí, no había un matrimonio verdadero previo al desliz con la madre de Terry, así que lo aceptó. Lloró junto a su esposo cuando sucedió todo el enredo de que el hijo no era suyo y más adelante sus fallidos intentos de quedar embarazada, aunque eso fue antes y después de Terry. No había un amor convencional, pero ella y Richard se pusieron de acuerdo para que ella fuera madre, debido a la gran pérdida por manos de su padre. Siguieron pasando los años y nunca consiguió la dicha de ser madre.

-Supongo que Dios sabe lo que hace, cariño. Me estaba preparando para ustedes. Me estaba preparando para dos niños hermosos que necesitaban todo el amor y comprensión del mundo. El destino me los prestó a ustedes dos y ahora no podrán deshacerse de mí, ni ustedes ni el bebé que sé que pronto vas a tener.

Candy se puso de pie para darle un efusivo y sincero abrazo a Louise, la madre con quien ella siempre soñó. El ser delgada le permitió sentarse en su regazo sin que su peso la incomodara y acurrucada en sus brazos lloró. Ella la abrazaba y consolaba como a una hija. Ambas lloraban, aunque en esos momentos era de felicidad.

-¿Se puede?

Se escuchó la voz de Richard tras la puerta y ambos se incorporaron. Louise anunció que podían pasar. Entraron Grandchester Sr. y Jr.

-Candy... ¿podemos hablar?

-¡No! Me quedo aquí con Louise.

-Candy... recuerda lo que hablamos. Ve con él.

Candy muy orgullosa y con la frente en alto, respingando su naricita fue con Terry, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo hacerlo, cuando en el fondo se moría porque todo se arreglara ya y estar nuevamente entre sus brazos. Richard y Louise a espalda de ellos rieron. Porque Terry no encontraba qué hacer para ganársela y por lo orgullosita que caminaba Candy.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-Pecas... yo... quería disculparme por haberte arruinado el día no fue mi intención... en serio, yo...

-Nunca es tu intención, Terry. Siempre la misma excusa, no confías en mí, te crees mi dueño y...

Terry había intentado acercársele muchas veces tratando de conseguir algún contacto físico, pero ella no cedía.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Sé que soy un idiota muchas veces. Pero sabes, este idiota te ama con toda su vida, pecosa. Te amo tanto que no soporto la idea de que alguien pueda ganarse tu cariño más que yo. Te advertí muchas veces, amor, que yo no era bueno para ti, intenté dejarte ir, pero me convenciste de intentarlo y ahora que sé lo que es estar junto a ti y amarte, no puedo dejar que te alejes de mí ni aunque tú misma me lo pidieras. Lo siento, pecas, pero ya estás tarde, ahora tienes que amarme así, con todo lo idiota que soy.

Candy no quiso, pero tuvo que reirse, porque él tenía razón. Ella lo conocía de sobra y a pesar de todas sus advertencias, se aventuró por ese terreno y lo convenció de dejarla entrar en su vida, ella sabía y conocía muy bien su carácter, sabía que era celoso, posesivo y el genio del demonio que tenía, ya no podía simplemente echarse para atrás así como así. Él la había abrazado por la espalda y ella ya no le puso más resistencia. Dejó que él la retuviera así un rato y que depositara todos los besos que quiso sobre su pelo y cuello.

-Terry, yo te amo mucho también, te adoro, ojos de cielo. Pero es que cuando tú quieres ser insoportable, cariño, no hay quién te quite el título.

-Pues mira que cosa, porque yo pienso lo mismo de ti. Sobre todo cuando te pones de malcriada y lo único que me inspira es darte unas buenas nalgadas.

Las nalgadas se las dio de verdad haciendo que ella se volviera a molestar porque de verdad le dolieron.

-¡Me diste duro!

Le reclamó sobándose el área afectada.

-Lo siento, pecas. ¿Me perdonas?

Estando ya de frente cada uno y él con sus manos en la cintura de ella y mirándola con esos ojitos de no rompo un plato, cómo diablos podía negarme algo.

-No lo sé, Terry, depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-De qué tan bien hagas tu tarea esta noche, cielo.

La malicia con que lo miró despertaron todos los sentidos de él, los sentidos y algo más. Candy comenzó a despojarse de su ropa lenta y sensualmente, provocándolo. Cuando quedó a penas con la ropa interior, no le permitió quitársela, quería contemplar por un rato más su conjuto de tanga y brassier rojo de encaje y que transparentaban en las partes más apetecibles de su anatomía.

-Hoy pienso sacarme una A+ en la tarea, mi amor.

-¿Tan seguro estás? Aún no te he dicho cuál es tu lección de hoy, amor.

Sin dejar de provocarlo ni un momento, comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, despojándolo también de los calzoncillos. Cuando le quitó todo, se arrodilló y su boca comenzó a jugar con eso que él tenía muy duro y que a ella le parecía lo más apetecible del mundo.

-¿Cuál es mi lección, cariño?

Le preguntó con la voz ronca y entrecortada porque la boca de ella parecía estar saboreando una paleta. Para contestar su pregunta, se levantó un momento para susurrarle al oído su _lección_.

-Hoy, amor, tienes que hacerme ese bebé del que tanto me hablas.

Continuará...

_Que tal, chicas lindas! Sé que la espera desespera, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Me tardé un poco más de lo normal debido a mis problemas de conexión en un principio y luego porque se me presentaron varias dilegencias que me quitaron más tiempo aún, pero aquí está por fin este capítulo el cual espero que haya sido de su agrado. _

_Como ven, no todo es lo que parece siempre. Hay que escuchar las dos campanas de la versión antes de hacernos cualquier juicio. A la larga, nadie sabe lo que hay en la olla, más que la cuchara que la menea. Hay circunstancias que no justifican las faltas cometidas, pero que sí son de mucha influencia al momento de cometerlas y que por nuestra condición de seres humanos, imperfectos y pecadores, nos dejamos llevar por la corriente. Aquí vimos las dos caras de la moneda, como lo indica el título._

_Bueno, me despido niñas hermosas, hasta la próxima. Un beso para todas._

_Wendy_

**Lectoras destacadas:**

**Subuab-Rose Grandchester-Amy C.L.-prisiterry-Shareli Grandchester-Malu Uzumaki-Sandy Andley-fati-LizCarter-Anaalondra28-Eva Grandchester-Laura Grandchester-Quisquillosa-Zafiro Azul Cielo-Zucastillo-**

_**Nunca me cansaré de agradecer su inmenso apoyo, mis chicas fieles. Tener 121 reviews con 6 capítulos es algo que sólo ustedes me han hecho alcanzar, mil gracias por confiar en mí y dejar surgir esta bonita amistad a travez de mis locas historias. Sé que tal vez no cuento con la mejor ortografía y que muchas veces cuelo palabras en inglés porque escribo en la forma que hablo o porque me acostumbro tanto a decirlo así que termino creyendo que esa es la forma correcta de decirlo, sorry, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Tampoco soy la más perfecta y precisa con los detalles, son las partes que más difícil se me hacen, pero estoy mejorando en cada capítulo y en cada historia y todo eso es gracias a su apoyo y sugerencias. Esta historia me ha dado un giro un poco más maduro, pues he salido del típico romance adolescente a uno un poco más maduro, aunque Candy tenga la misma edad, la diferencia con Terry le da un giro a la historia que me encanta, espero que estén de acuerdo y les guste. Más que buena ortografía y precisión en los detalles, una historia, sobre todo, debe captar la atención del lector en todo momento para que puedan seguirnos hasta el final. Espero que yo haya podido conseguir eso. Me lo dejan saber con un review, ahora sí me voy.**_


	8. Sorpresas de la vida

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8 Sorpresas de la vida**

Candy le había asignado una tarea a Terry que él estaba más que dispuesto a aprobar. La atrajo hacia sí para poder disfrutar de su hermosa y sensual lencería. Sus dedos acariciaron los pezones que sobresalían de la transparecia de la prenda, haciendo que al contacto se endurecieran orgullosamente, extendiéndole una invitación a probarlos y ver cómo se lucían descubiertos. Candy estaba tan excitada que se mordió los labios, gesto que prendió a Terry y tuvo que dedicarles atención a ellos también, fundiéndolos con los suyos mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su _tarea_.

-Voy a cumplir con mi tarea en todas las formas posibles, amor. Vas a tener ese bebé esta misma noche, te lo prometo.

-Pues empieza a demostrármelo porque ya no aguanto más. Llevo todo el día deseando que me hagas el amor.

Dado a las ansias que tenía Candy y él también, sin dejarla de besar le fue desabrochando el brassier con una maestría sorprendente y cuando éste al fin cayó para mostrar la hermosura de sus dos pechos, la boca de Terry fue descendiendo de sus labios a su cuello y hombros para luego estacionarse en esas pequeñas montañas que sólo despertaban los más lujuriosos deseos. Los chupaba mientras los sostenía en sus manos, los besaba con devoción, dejando su humedad en cada rincón de piel y escuchando los sensuales gemidos de su mujer.

-Nunca podré cansarme de hacerte esto, mi amor. Estás tan rica por todas partes.

-Mi amor, tú también... eres irresistible... me encanta estar así contigo, todo lo que me haces es tan rico...

-Voy hacerte cosas más ricas hoy, amor. Voy a comerte enterita.

Apretando fuerte sus nalgas, la despojó de las tangas. Se la colgó en el cuello y se recostó de la pared. En esa posición su boca tuvo pleno acceso al paraíso entre sus piernas el cual su boca y su lengua exploraron y saborearon exquisitamente como si de un dulce se tratara. Ella había perdido hasta la visión, estaba enloquecida, la sensación era alucinante.

-Terry... mi amor, que rico. Mmm... ahhh...

Estaba tan extasiada que se movía sobre su boca, como si quisiera causarse aún más placer y sus gritos de satisfacción era muy probable que se hubieran escuchado por toda la casa, pero no le dio importancia a eso, no interrumpiría ese momento por nada del mundo.

-Rica estás tú, cariño.

Él ya no podía seguir resistiendo las ganas inmensas de estar en su interior, así que se acercó a la cama y la acostó muy cerca de la orilla, colocando las piernas de ella al rededor de su cuello y así mismo de pie comenzó a entrar en ella. Fuertemente, super excitado y ella gritaba y gemía como una desesperada. Había extendido sus manos hacia arriba, abandonándose a todas las sensaciones deliciosas que Terry estaba proporcionándole.

-AAhhh.. un poco más fuerte, mi amor, me gusta mucho. Ahh mm...

Accedió a sus deseos y le dio con todas sus fuerzas, ella sabía cómo sacarlo de control, estaba disfrutándolo como nunca. Tenía un ritmo que sólo podía transportarla al paraíso de la lujuria y el placer.

-Ahora, mi amor, quiero que te pongas así. Verás que rico es.

Estando en cuatro, brindando una vista exclusiva de su bien dotado trasero, sostuvo el pelo largo que se esparcía por su espalda y lo halaba mientras embestía su interior con la fuerza que su excitación exigía.

-Ohh... ahh.. mmmm... Terry... te amo... ahhh... ohh...

-Eso es, mi amor, grita, no te cohibas. Quiero escucharte.

La soltura de ella a la hora de expresar su placer sólo lograba enloquecerlo más. Esa niña estaba hecha de pura pasión, había sido hecha para él. Terry ya tenía los ojos casi cerrados porque la divina sensación le nublaba los sentidos. Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y velocidad, se sentía como huracán, poderoso y estrepitoso. Hacía estragos en su interior, moría por estallar.

-Mmm... Terry... creo que ya... ahhhh... ahh...

El orgasmo huracanado que tuvo la hizo ver chipas y relámpagos de pasión caer sobre ella, había tenido la mejor experiencia, nunca se había mostrado tan suelta. Terry terminó explotando en su interior de la forma más divina. Estaban tan exhaustos que se quedaron recostados un rato sobre la cama. Sus cuerpos aún temblaban y vibraban.

-Te amo, pecosa. ¿Cómo estuvo mi tarea?

-Pues... habría que esperar unas semanas para ver los resultados, mi amor. Aún no puedo darte tu calificación.

-No me molestaría seguir repitiendo la prueba hasta que pueda calificar.

Entre su relajo se fueron al baño y llenaron la tina. Terry ayudó a Candy a entrar una vez que estuvo llena y se hundió con ella entre sus piernas recostada de él mientras la abrazaba.

-Sabes, mi cielo, me gustaría que tuviéramos el bebé ya.

-A mí también, pecas, pero no hay por qué tener tanta prisa, mi amor, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento estarás luciendo una hermosa barriguita.

-Pues sí, pero yo lo digo por tu abuela, mi amor. Ella quiere ver uno y...

Terry de pronto entendió exactamente lo que ella quiso decir. La abuela aún se veía vigorosa, pero tenía más de setenta años y si se lo tomaban con mucha calma, tal vez no lograría verlo en sus momentos vigor.

-Candy... cuando tengamos al bebé... ¿podré cargarlo?

Ella se quedó perpleja con su pregunta. Sería su hijo, lo más lógico es que lo cargue, tiene todo el derecho.

-Terry... claro que puedes cargarlo, será tu bebé. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Cumplía diez años y la casa que compartía con su madre estaba llena de visitas ese día por motivo a su cumpleaños. Todo había sido humildemente decorado y adaptado a la primera película de Toy's Story y había algunos niños del barrio compartiendo ese momento, incluyendo Anthony y Candy que era a penas una bebé de pocos meses.

-¿Viste que linda mi hermanita, Terry?

-Claro que sí, Tony, además me lo has preguntado cien veces ya.

Desde pequeño Terry fue arrogante y temperamental, pero por alguna razón los demás niños lo seguían y eran sus amigos, siempre tuvo ese espíritu de liderazgo y Anthony que había sido su amigo de toda la vida no le hacía caso por su brusca respuesta.

-Necesito ir al baño. Tony, te encargo a Candy en lo que regreso, cuídala bien, cariño.

Su madre le dio un beso al pequeño Anthony de ocho años, le entregó a la niña y se dirigió a donde había mencionado. Terry veía con la adoración que Anthony cargaba a la bebé y de pronto sintió deseos de tener también un hermanito, o una hermanita así de linda como Candy, pensó en su mente aún de niño.

-Tony... ¿puedo cargarla?

Terry le preguntó con sus ojitos azules llenos de ilusión y aunque Anthony dudó un poco por miedo a que su madre se molestara, ya que él estaba a cargo y se tomaba muy a pecho esa responsabilidad, pero siendo Terry mayor que él, despojó todo sentimiento de miedo y se la entregó.

-La sostienes así y debes asegurar su cabecita, a veces se lanza hacia atrás y mamá dice que eso es malo.

Con el debido cuidado, Terry cargó la bebé y no pudo describir lo que sintió. La pequeña bolita rubia miraba todo al rededor con sus ojitos verdes tan grandes y curiosos que enternecieron a Terry, anheló con más fuerzas tener también un hermanito. Pasó suavemente su mano por la pelucita rubia de su cabeza y le dio un besito en una de sus infladas mejillas.

-Eres pecosa como tu papá.

Le dijo a la bebé que le sonrió inocentemente con sus encías desdentadas.

-También puede ser tu hermanita, Terry. Si tú eres mi hermano, entonces Candy es tu hermana.

Terry estuvo de acuerdo y desde ese momento comenzó a adorar a la bebé pecosita que tenía en sus brazos con tanta delicadeza como una flor.

-¡La bebé!

Gritó alguien con horror. Uno de los niños que vino corriendo de quién sabe dónde, tropezó con Terry que aún sostenía a la bebé y lo hizo tambalear varias veces, pero recuperó el equilibrio y ni él ni la bebé se cayeron, la niña ni se inmutó ni se asustó. Ni siquiera se enteró de que estuvo a punto de caerse y de lo acelerado que se volvió el pulso del pobre Terry que acababa de pasar el susto de su vida.

-¡Dios mío! Estuviste a punto de perder a esa bebé. Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, Terruce. Todo lo que tocas lo rompes.

Eleanor le quitó la bebé de los brazos y lo miró con la mirada más dura que una madre pudiera dedicar a su hijo. Desde ese día, Terry jamás cargó un bebé.

-¿Terry?

-Eh... dime...

-Mi amor, te quedaste en un trance. ¿Estás cansado?

-No, pecas, lo siento... es que...

Terry le contó todo su recuerdo, algo que había enterrado durante todo ese tiempo, pero nunca perdió el cariño por la bebé ni dejó de adorarla.

-Ay, mi amor. Esas fueron palabras muy duras. Pero ya no pienses en eso. Estoy aquí completita y además, irónicamente, tú has sido quien más me ha cuidado. Cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé, nadie podrá cargarlo antes que tú.

Él llenó de besos y abrazos a su pecosa, encantado con la idea y con la ilusión de ver un bebé de los dos. Se había jurado amarlo y darle todo el cariño que ni él ni ella tuvieron. No existía y lo amaba porque vendría de ella.

-Ya quiero que esté aquí nuestro bebé. Debes verte hermosa con tu barriguita enorme.

Masajeando y dibujando figuritas invisibles en su vientre desnudo Terry soñó con el bebé de los dos. Nunca pensó que podía sentir y recibir tanto amor y entrega. La amaba con todo su ser, con ella era irracional, ahora todo su mundo giraba en torno de ella, sólo quería darle la luna y el mundo entero a ella y la futura bebé que él intuía que vendría. Siguió acariciándola en silencio dentro de la tibia agua hasta que notó que estaba quedándose dormida y entonces se bañaron por fin ambos y se fueron a dormir.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Como todos los días, Stear había ido a ver a su hijo y compartía también con Eliza, pues todo había quedado en buenos términos. Ya Gregory se había dormido, pero como ellos se la pasaban genial juntos, incluso mejor que cuando estaban juntos, decidieron quedarse un rato compartiendo y viendo televisión.

-Stear... no quería preguntarte esto, pero la verdad es que no puedo resistirlo... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la chica a fin de cuentas no estaba embarazada?

-Porque ese hecho no cambia las cosas, Lizzy. Eso no borra la falta cometida. No iba a presentarme aquí a decirte: "sabes qué, Lizzy, ya no hay estorbo, podemos seguir juntos como si nada". Por mí no ibas a ser el hazme reir del vecindario.

Eliza se sintió orgullosa del modo de pensar de él, la valoraba lo suficiente como para no tenerla de segunda opción, ese hecho en silencio se lo aplaudió, mas sin embargo, al mismo tiempo la entristeció.

-Sabes, Stear, a veces las cosas pasan por algo. Tal vez pienses que ese hecho no cambia la situación, pero sí la cambia y mucho. La cambia porque no hay nada que separe nuestras vidas ni que la comparta con otros, ya no tengo que explicarle a Gregory la existencia de un hermano fuera de matrimonio, la cambia porque puedes estar aquí al cien por ciento si lo deseas. En este tiempo a solas yo me analicé a mí misma y considero que fuimos los dos los que nos arrastramos hasta aquí y no tú solamente.

Stear ansiaba aferrarse a una esperanza de volver a ella desesperadamente y sus palabras se la ofrecían, pero sus remordimientos por haber mancillado tanto su matrimonio le impedían aceptarla. Se sentía tan sucio y cobarde que le costaba decidirse a intentarlo una vez más.

-Lizzy... yo te fallé demasiado independientemente de que haya un hijo o no. Yo ya no soy digno de ti... ensucié todo lo que...

-Stear, ya no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso. Ya sé toda la verdad. Sé todo lo que te empujó a ese abismo donde caíste y ya no quiero que te sigas hechando la culpa, soy tan culpable como tú aunque tú te hayas llevado la peor parte. Pero sabes, también me he dado cuenta de que me amas y yo nunca he dejado de amarte. La vida nos está dando otra oportunidad. Podemos aprovecharla y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Empezar de cero. Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Quiero que retomemos todos los planes que teníamos antes de que... Stear, te conosco, sé que te mueres por intentarlo tanto como yo.

_**Ves, te conosco, no sabes fingir**_

_**si ya tú formas parte de mí**_

_**puedo ver lo que tú ojos callan**_

_**Qué pasó, cuándo fue que la flor se secó**_

_**cuándo fue que dijiste que no**_

_**y cambiaste de rumbo el destino**_

_**Cómo explicarte que me muero por ti**_

_**Que sigues siendo el universo para mí**_

De alguna manera Stear sintió que el mundo le volvía sonreir, que estaba despertando de una pesadilla, o que simplemente estaba soñando porque no podía creer que su esposa le estaba planteando volverlo a intentar.

-Lizzy... me gustaría, no sabes cuánto, pero... no sé si sea correcto ya. Tengo miedo de que de alguna manera esta mala experiencia siempre nos golpee. Que en cualquier discusión nos lo saquemos en cara... Yo creo que es mejor que te deje ser libre junto a alguien que te merezca...

Eliza no podía creerlo. Si tanto él la amaba, por qué se ponía tan necio a la hora de volverlo a intentar. Le estaba diciendo que buscara su felicidad en otra parte. Es que a caso no entendía que ella lo único que quería era salvar su matrimonio, quería estar con él, el único hombre en su vida.

_**Dime cómo vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre**_

_**Cómo vas amanecer con otra mujer**_

_**Si jamás en la vida habrá alguien que me haga olvidarte**_

_**Te miro y no termino de creer**_

_**nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer**_

_**Dime cómo vas despertar en brazos de otro hombre**_

_**Cómo vas amanecer con otra mujer**_

_**Si juramos amarnos un día hasta el último instante**_

_**te miro y no termino de creer**_

_**nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer**_

-¡Ya basta! No sea tan necio, Stear. Estoy diciéndote que es contigo con quien quiero estar. No me interesa conocer a otro, no me interesa saber si hay alguien que me merezca más que tú. Te quiero a ti. Quiero intentarlo, Stear... a menos que tú de verdad ya no me ames.

-¡Claro que te amo! Te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca he dejado de amarte. Sí quiero que lo intentemos. Lo que pasa es que... quiero que estés segura... Esto va a costarnos trabajo... habrá habladurías. Tendríamos que volver a ganarnos nuestra confianza y... no creo que yo me merezca ese sacrificio, Lizzy...

_**No hay manera, no quieres hablar**_

_**nos dejamos vencer sin luchar**_

_**Tú lloras y lloras y lloras un sueño que fue**_

_**tan perfecto, tan dulce y real**_

_**que parece un delirio al final**_

_**mientras tu alma se va sin aviso**_

Eliza ya no sabía que más argumentos inventar para convencer a Stear de que su lugar era a su lado. Que podían empezar de abajo, porque su matrimonio, aunque resquebrajado, aún no estaba muerto, no lo estaba porque se amaban con el mismo ímpetu del primer día. Tenía la esperanza de que él se decidiera rápido para darle la sorpresa de su reciente descubrimiento, pero dado a lo terco que él se había vuelto, pensó que tal vez adelantando la sorpresa entraría en razón.

-Por el simple hecho de que nos amamos vale la pena cualquier sacrificio. Diez años de matrimonio no se tiran a la basura así de fácil, Stear. No entiendo tu necedad, no hay nada que nos impida recomenzar. Podemos ser felices.

-Y tú no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder creer eso, pero soy realista, Lizzy. No podemos pretender que nada haya pasado, esto que sucedió es algo que nos va arrastrar siempre...

Stear no terminó la frase porque Eliza osó a besarlo así sin más. Estaban sentados en el sofá, pero ella se sentó sobre él y se apoderó de su boca bateando todas sus excusas, de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo reaccionar.

_**Dime cómo vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre**_

_**Cómo vas amanecer con otra mujer**_

_**Si jamás en la vida habrá alguien que me haga olvidarte**_

_**te miro y no termino de creer**_

_**nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer**_

_**Dime cómo vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre**_

_**Cómo vas amanecer con otra mujer**_

_**Si juramos amarnos un día hasta el último instante**_

_**Te miro y no termino de creer**_

_**nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer**_

-Tenemos todo para volver a comenzar, mi amor. Nos amamos que es lo más importante. Déjame demostrarte que se puede, mi cielo.

Se puso totalmente a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó ardientemente, haciendo que se le doblara toda la voluntad y se entregara a ese beso que estaba despertándole toda la pasión, que anhelaba tanto como ella. Ella que tenía puesta una falda, por la posición en que estaba sobre él pudo sentir cuánto lo había excitado y se sintió feliz y satisfecha de haber logrado eso. Las manos de Stear no pudieron evitar pasarse por todo ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba besar completamente. Sus caricias encendieron a Eliza en seguida, haciendo que se revolcara con vehemencia sobre su erección y ya él estaba quitándole la camisa cuando tuvo un momento de lucidez.

-Lizzy... yo no puedo hacerte esto otra vez. Tú no eres una muñeca para que te use así. Me muero por hacértelo, pero...

_**Si pudiera ahogar esta melancolía**_

_**y regresar atrás cuando eras sólo mía**_

_**Ay qué no daría por tu corazón**_

_**Dime cómo vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre**_

_**Cómo vas amanecer con otra mujer**_

_**Si juramos amarnos un día hasta el último instante**_

_**mi vida no termino de creer**_

_**nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer**_

_**nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer**_

_**nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer**_

-Entonces no te mueras y házmelo. No me lo harás como a una muñeca, vas hacérmelo como tu esposa, eso es lo que soy y nunca dejaré de serlo.

Al final llegaron las palabras que convencieron por completo a Stear. Tomó la boca de su mujer, esta vez con delicadeza y le dio el beso más dulce que ella pudiera recordar, empenzando de cero realmente. Ambos se entregaron a esa caricia que se profesaban sus lenguas. Cuando el beso estaba más que encendido, ella misma colocó las manos de él en sus pechos.

-Eres hermosa, Lizzy. Por dentro y por fuera. Te amo y te deseo tanto.

Levantó su blusa y se deleitó con su buen gusto para la lencería, pero sus ganas no permitían que quisiera seguir admirando la prenda, así que se deshizo de ella para acariciar los pechos que la enloquecían. Besó y chupó cada rincón de sus senos tan lozanos y llenos, los que siempre lo habían hecho perder la razón.

-Yo también te deseo, más que nunca. Quiero que me hagas el amor, soy solamente tuya, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré.

Su voz estaba cargada de deseo y sus palabras fueron música para los oídos de Stear que dejó de resistirse y dejó que ella le fuera quitando la ropa poco a poco. Eliza se maravilló por el torso perfecto de su esposo, lo acarició con sus uñas en un cosquilleo sensual que lo hizo estremecerse e invadida de pasión le comenzó a besar el pecho y le mordisqueó las tetillas. Él estaba cegado por el deseo de ella y por las sensaciones que le estaba causando, así que la tomó de la cintura y volvió a sentarla sobre él, esta vez desnuda también, la alzó un poco y pasó su lengua desde su intimidad hasta sus labios, lenta y suavemente.

-Sabes que siempre he querido hacerte el amor sobre el mostrador de la cocina...

-Hazme el amor donde tú quieras, pero házmelo ya.

A su desesperación, Stear la llevó cargada al lugar de su fantasía y sentándola ahí se colocó entre sus piernas y con las de ella abrazó su cintura. La empujó hacia él y la penetró fuertemente de una sola estocada. Su gemido y grito de placer llegó inmediatamente, arrazando con toda la cordura de Stear. Sostuvo fuertemente las caderas de ella mientras la embestía una y otra vez en un ritmo acelerado, la acompañaba en sus gemidos y su boca se enterró en los pechos de ella para succionarlos y saborearlos a su antojo, ella entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello de él al mismo tiempo que le mantenía la cabeza entre sus senos para que su boca pudiera seguir disfrutando de ellos.

-Como tú, mi amor, no existe otra. Siempre serás la única para mí, no importa lo que haya pasado. Sólo tú has tenido significado en mi vida. Te juro que sólo a ti te voy amar.

A pesar que le estaba hablando, sus embestidas y caricias no se detenían y aunque ella quería contestarle, el placer no la dejaba pronunciar ni una palabra, excepto los gritos que se escapaban de su boca sin que lo pudiera evitar.

-Yo... ahhh... ummm también te amo, mi amor... eres el ahhh único hombre en mi vida.

-También seré el último porque no te dejaré ir, ya no.

Se lo dijo de manera posesiva entregándole un beso ardiente y brutal para seguir penetrándola con más furia, la garganta de Eliza se estaba desgarrando de tanto gritar. Ella sentía que sólo para él estaba hecha, no pensó que nadie más pueda hacerla sentir lo que él podía. Entre más besos desgarradores y fuertes gritos, Stear la llevó a la satisfacción total mientras él también se derretía por completo dentro de ella. Se quedó un rato recargado de ella con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello en lo que se normalizaban sus respiraciones.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre. Ya no quiero que recordemos más el pasado, volvamos a empezar.

-Ya lo hicimos, Lizzy. Desde hoy estaré a tu lado para siempre.

Se comenzaron a besar nuevamente y poco a poco la pasión volvió a encenderse, tenían intención de hacer el amor nuevamente, pero el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Su voz fue dura y su semblante también se endureció, poniéndola a ella muy nerviosa mientras el timbre seguía sonando.

-No... a nadie... tal vez sea Annie...

Ella rogó que así fuera porque su intuición le decía que no y presentía que si intuía lo correcto, ardería troya.

-Entonces ve abrirle la puerta a _Annie_, querida.

Se lo dijo con toda la ironía del mundo y con una sonrisa cínica que para nada denotaba amabilidad, sino más bien una advertencia de que más valía que fuera _Annie _la visitante y no _otro_.

-¡Ya voy!

Gritó mientras se vestía lo más apresurada que pudo y él hacía lo mismo. Cuando ya estuvieron más o menos presentables, ella fue abrir la puerta y él se me mantuvo detrás.

-Buenas noches, Liz. Pasaba un momento a ver si estabas bien...

-Eh... Timmy, yo...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Era aún muy temprano en la mañana cuando Candy abrió los ojos. Era sábado y se irían domingo, así que no iba a desperdiciar su último día en la hacienda durmiendo.

-Terry. Terry, despiértate.

Ella luchaba con el pesado cuerpo de él que dormía sobre ella, pero él no se movía. Empezó a palmear su espalda y alborotarle el cabello y nada.

-Terry, mi amor, me necesito parar, por favor, despierta.

En su forcejeo por quitárselo de encima logró que él abriera los ojos un poco desorientado.

-Pecas...

Le dio un beso y sus ojos se apagaron nuevamente, acomodándose a dormir sobre ella como si nada.

-¡Terry! Vamos, levántate.

Esta vez le dio una nalgada que lo hicieron volver a reaccionar.

-Pecas... ¿qué hora es? Yo tengo sueño, levántate tú.

-¡Ja! Si pudiera lo hubiera hecho hace rato. Si te me quitas de encima, tal vez...

Otra vez Terry se había vuelto acomodar a dormir profundamente y Candy suspiró frustrada y resignada. Como era tan temprano, finalmente lo dejó dormir un rato más, durmiéndose ella nuevamente sin más remedio. Un par de horas después fue él el que despertó y la comenzó a llamar ella.

-Pecosa floja, despierta.

-Terry... te desperté hace rato y no hacías caso, no me podía mover.

Molesta y estrujándose los ojitos ella le reclamó y él se salió de encima de ella y se echó a un lado, pero su pecho estaba cerca del de ella y sus manos le acariciaban el rostro dulcemente.

-Lo siento, pecosa, tenía mucho sueño. Pero ya estoy bien, además el desayuno debe estar casi listo, vamos apurarnos.

La cargó hasta el baño y ella como una niña se dejó consentir. Cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron sonrientes al comedor.

-Buenos días bellos durmientes, veo que amanecieron muy bien hoy.

-Buenos días, abuela. Todo huele rico, hoy quiero doble porción, tengo demasiada hambre.

-Pecas, tienes que dejar desayuno para los demás.

Candy le dio un codazo por su impertinencia y Richard desde la mesa sonreía, Louise también. Intuyeron que habían resuelto muy bien sus diferencias.

-Para ti, cariño, triple porción, seguramente Terry ya te hizo el bebé anoche.

-¡Stella! Pero bueno, ¿es que no te mides?

Richard parecía que nunca se acostumbraría a las ocurrencias de su madre y Candy se puso roja de pies a cabeza mientras que Terry sonreía muy burlón y le guiñó un ojo a Stella.

-¿Y es que a caso tú piensas que estos dos se encerraron en ese cuarto para colorear? Alguien tiene que preocuparse por engordar a Candy.

-Pero yo estoy muy bien así, abuela.

-¿De qué hablan, abuela?

Apareció por arte de magia una chica mulata, de brillantes ojos negros y facciones refinadas, tiraba más a india que a negra, su pelo era largo y negro, lizo pero con vueltas en las puntas, cuidadosamente maquillada en tonos correctos que iban a corde con el color oscuro de su piel, tenía unos jeans super cortos de flequillos y una blusa corta con mangas a medio brazo y tenía un nudo amarrado que mostraba casi toda su barriga incluyendo un piercing en el ombligo y por lo escotada que era revelaba bastante de sus nada humildes pechos. Tenía unas botas a media pierna y un sombrero vaquero. Era realmente guapa, aunque su apariencia fuera algo extravagante. Sus ojos se fijaron en Terry sin disimular y lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Candy nunca en su vida se había puesto tan seria y el mismo Terry se sentía incómodo ante el escrutinio de la misteriosa chica.

-Hola, encanto. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Él es mi nieto Terruce y ella es su mujer, Candy.

Stella los presentó amablemente, pero ella nunca quitó su provocativa mirada de Terry y a Candy a penas la miró por encima con una sonrisa falsa. Como no pudiendo creer que esa chiquilla fuera la mujer de ese monumento.

-Mucho gusto, Terruce. Soy D'laine.

Le extendió la mano y sólo ante él se presentó como si Candy no existiera, eso enfureció más a la pecosa y se puso tan seria que podría jurarse que sudaba sangre.

-El gusto es mío, D'laine. Ella es Candy, mi hermosa mujer.

Terry lo dijo con toda la intención porque conocía a Candy demasiado y supo que estaba molesta, lo que no sabía era que estaba hirviendo de celos aunque no lo admitiría ni haría las escenas que hacía Terry. Sin más remedio, D'laine extendió su mano hacia Candy, la cual ella estrechó porque no tenía de otra.

-Richard, Louise, es un placer volver a verlos. Espero no haberlos molestado con mi visita...

-Para nada, D'laine, sabes que siempre eras bienvenida en esta casa. ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?

-Pues claro que nos acompaña. ¡Faltaba más!

Stella enseguida colocó otro plato y utencilios en la mesa para D'laine. Trabajaba también para Richard en las oficinas centrales donde se manejaban los negocios del centro comercial, sólo que ahora trabajaría para Terry estando él ahora al mando. Terry había escuchado de ella, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla personalmente. Ella también era de ese mismo pueblo y ellos la conocían desde niña, había sido novia de Tom en algún momento, pero al ella irse a estudiar al área metro, la distancia dio por terminada la relación. Terry haló una silla para que Candy se sentara, pero intencionalmente, estando D'laine más cerca, se sentó en ella dejando a Terry sorprendido y a Candy furiosa, ya no sabía cómo disimular.

-Eh... D'laine, disculpa, pero en esa silla me siento yo. Terry la separó para mí, creo que tu lugar es aquél donde Stella puso los nuevos platos.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Candy, tal vez haya sonado un poco descortés, pero no iba a dejarse joder de la mulata la cual la miraba con la boca abierta de sorpresa, pensando que Candy no era más que una mosquita muerta.

-Así es, D'laine, no se perturba el lugar de la pareja, siéntate aquí.

Stella le señaló el lugar que había dispuesto para ella desde el principio y ella molesta y un poco humillada se fue al lugar indicado. Candy y Terry se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ella estaba muy tensa, Terry intentó tomar su mano para suavizar su tensión, pero ella apartó la mano y él también se molestó porque estaba cobrándose con él la desfachatez de la atrevida chica. Candy jugaba con su comida porque hasta el apetito se le había ido.

-Candy, cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Muy bien, Louise. Un poco triste, nunca quiero irme...

Cuando ella mencionó eso, los ojos de D'laine brillaron con algo de malicia, si ella se iba tal vez Terry estaría solo y disponible. Lo había deseado desde que lo vio, sólo pensaba en cómo arrastrarlo hasta la cama y cumplir todas las fantasías que se estaban formando en su cabeza.

-Pero no estés triste, Candy. Terry nos prometió traerte un fin de semana al mes. Además también me prometió que cuando te quedes embarazada te traerá aquí para que te cuidemos.

Ante la revelación de Stella, Candy dirigió su mirada a Terry, pues ese dato no lo conocía, no le molestaba la idea, pero sí el hecho de que hayan hecho esos planes sin preguntarle a ella y además porque ella tenía clases. El rostro de D'laine se desencajó cuando hablaron de embarazo, entonces la cosa iba en serio, no era cualquier mujercita de su nieto, sino una con la que tenía planes y que para su desgracia, él la miraba con una adoración que le molestaba, vio como dejó su enojo de lado y puso una de sus fuertes manos sobre el vientre plano de su mujer mientras la miraba con los ojos llenitos de ilusión, esa mirada acabó también con el enojo de Candy, aceptando la idea en su interior aunque no lo expresara con palabras.

-Sería lo mejor, Candy. Mamá te va a consentir como una reina y Louise también podrá cuidarte mucho ya que Terry tendrá mucho trabajo.

-Yo también estaré aquí, pecosa, tendré que viajar todos los días desde aquí hasta Hato Rey, pero lo haré por ti.

Terry dijo eso porque en su mirada adivinó la angustia de no verlo seguido, la conocía. Ella le dio una de esas sonrisotas que le robaban el alma y él le dio un sutil besito que deleitaron a todos, excepto a unos ojos negros que ardían de envidia.

-Bueno, yo ya terminé mi desayuno, si me disculpan... me gustaría cabalgar un rato. Julieta está hermosa.

Candy volvió a dirigir su mirada a la chica, que de dulce se había tornado asesina. De pronto aquella mujer sólo mostraba interés en todo lo que le pertenecía.

-Lo siento, D'laine, pero esa yegua es mía y tengo intenciones de pasear un rato con ella antes de irme, si quieres llévate a Romeo, tal vez a Terry no le moleste prestártelo.

-¿Entonces podrían decirme qué no es tuyo en esta casa? Digo, para no seguir equivocándome de pertencias.

-Pues para empezar...

-¡Basta! No quiero discusiones en la mesa, no van arruinarme también el desayuno de hoy. D'laine, esta es tu casa también, en sentido figurado, pero debes preguntar antes de tomar las cosas, ahora aquí viven también ellos, él es mi hijastro y ella es su mujer, también son dueños de esto aquí, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado en cómo te diriges hacia ellos.

Louise salió a favor de Candy porque conocía muy bien a D'laine y nunca le dio muy buena espina. Su extravagancia al vestirse y su insinuante coquetería la sacaban de quicio. Hubo un tiempo en que tuvo la misma insistencia con Richard, siempre pensó que era una oportunista, pero Richard siempre la defendió y Stella también ya que ante ellos siempre se mostraba inocente y angelical, pero Louise sólo intuía que quería pescarlo por su dinero, ahora que estaba Terry, había adivinado claramente sus intenciones.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención herir la sensibilidad de esta niña. Al parecer aún llora si le quitan sus muñecas.

-Mira, Pocahontas, te advierto que conmigo no te metas. Esta niña puede dejarte hecha una muñeca de trapo.

Candy se había puesto de pie directo a caerle encima a la mulata, pero Terry la detuvo antes de que se armara la gorda en la mesa de Stella. Candy seguía forcejeando, pero Terry la mantuvo agarrada firme de la cintura y hasta tuvo que sentarla en sus piernas y aprisionarla con sus muslos porque estaba fuera de sí. Stella no era tonta y al llegar Candy muchas cosas cambiaron, ahora vio una gran diferencia entre Candy y D'laine y sobre todo descifró las intenciones de la segunda y salió en defensa de la rubia que le había robado el corazón a todos.

-¡D'laine! Con dolor de mi alma, tengo que pedirte que te vayas. No puedo tolerar estas conductas sobre mi mesa y dado que tú lo provocaste, debes irte. Ella es la mujer de mi nieto y quiero que la respetes. Te apreciamos mucho, pero recuerda, la sangre pesa más que el agua.

-Lo siento, abuela Stella. No quise provocar nada, sólo quería simpatizar un poco con Terry, después de todo, es mi jefe.

D'laine dio la información con doble filo, pues ni el mismo Terry sabía que ella sería su secretaria y sabía que le había dado motivos a Candy para hacerla rabiar de celos.

-¿Su jefe? Osea, Terry que tú ya la conocías... Están haciendo todo este teatro de las presentaciones...

-¡Claro que no la conosco! No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Candy.

Terry se defendió y no podía creer lo absurdo de la situación, pero por dentro reía de felicidad al ver a su pecosa ardiendo en celos, tal vez ahora podía comprenderlo un poco mejor, pensó.

-¡Bueno, ya! Ustedes dos están cortados con la misma tijera, no sean tan posesivos.

Richard estaba perdiendo los estribos, había olvidado cómo era él en sus tiempos.

-No estuviera siendo posesiva si ésta no fuera tan descarada y tan perra, porque está claro que no ha quitado los ojos de Terry en todo el rato y no ha perdido el tiempo para fastidiarme la existencia.

Candy se puso de pie y estaba gritando, su cara estaba totalmente roja de rabia e ira y todos, incluyendo Terry la miraban sorprendidos, ni él la había visto de esa manera, le encantó.

-¿A quién estás llamando perra, niñita? ¿Tienes miedo que le enseñe a tu hombre lo que es una mujer de verdad y no una mojigata como tú?

La mulata en serio estaba loca, sólo a ella se le ocurría expresarse así de la mujer de su jefe en sus propias narices, hasta ahí le llegó el empleo.

-Ahora sí te pasaste. Mira, ehh... D'laine, no te conosco bien, pero te aseguro que no me interesa hacerlo y no quisiera volver a tratarte. Escúchame bien, no permito a nadie, nadie, sin excepción que le falte el respeto o que maltrate a mi mujer. Hasta ahí llegas. Y tú, Richard, ni se te ocurra ponerla a trabajar conmigo porque mando todo al diablo. Candy, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.

Ahora era Terry él que estaba furioso, una cosa era la coquetería intencional y otra muy distinta que tratara de humillar a su mujer. Ella no conocía que la debilidad de Terry siempre había sido Candy, que podía mandar todo al infierno por ella.

-¡De aquí no se va nadie! Los malos entendidos se resuelven en casa. Richard, no quiero a D'laine trabajando cerca de Terry, ella misma ha dejado clara sus intenciones y por más aprecio que le tenga a ella y a su familia no voy a tolerar esta conducta y que ofendan a la mujer de mi nieto. D'laine, ve a tu casa, por favor, no eres bienvenida mientras mis nietos estén aquí.

Doña Stella habló y nadie se movió de su sitio ni replicó, Candy y Terry pararon en seco, aunque sus caras eran de muy pocos amigos. Louise no dijo nada y se mantuvo al margen, Richard no quiso seguir retando a su hijo porque conocía de sobra su temperamento y lo seguro que estaba de cumplir su promesa de mandar todo al carajo por el simple hecho de que quisieran joder con Candy.

-D'laine... el lunes pasa por mi oficina, te daré todo el dinero que tienes acumulado más una buena liquidación y referencias para que puedas trabajar en cualquier empresa de prestigio. Lo siento, D'laine, pero me costó demasiado recuperar a mi hijo y todos sentimos mucho aprecio por su mujer, lamentablemente no puedo sacar cara por ti esta vez. Tu conducta ha sido vergonzosa.

Las palabras de Richard salieron con un profundo pesar, pues no podía aprobar la conducta de la chica aunque se sintiera en deuda con los padres de ella que fueron empleados muy fieles y eficientes, su hijo pesaba más que todo eso y sabía que cuando se trataba de Candy, él no respondía ni razonaba, simplemente actuaba.

-Richard... no puedo creer que me estés despidiendo sólo porque la nena linda tiene miedo de perder a su novio, ¡por Dios! A mí me conoces de toda la vida...

D'laine estaba indignada, era caprichosa y engreída, jamás pensó que Richard no sacaría cara por ella. Miró a todos con un odio y un resentimiento que daba miedo.

-Por eso precisamente, D'laine, porque te conocemos. Hemos pasado por alto muchas faltas en tu comportamiento, pero ya colmaste el vaso. Lo siento y vete ya, por favor, me tienes muy nerviosa.

Louise por fin tomó la palabra y D'laine la miró con desdén al ver que por su condición su mirada no estaba dirigida a ella. La mulata podía ser muy bello, pero su interior era tan acogedor como un basurero. Caminó con la cabeza erguida y a propósito se acercó a Candy, ya había sido despedida de su trabajo y como no tenía nada más que perder...

-Esto no va a quedarse así, niña boba. Cuando tu noviecito sepa lo que estar con una mujer de verdad y no con una bebé que todavía huele a nenuco, te haré un cuento.

Pasó por enfrente de Candy y Terry y a él le rozó los labios con los dedos. Error...

-Ahora sí te la buscaste, zorra.

Candy la haló de su larguísimo cabello y la tenía casi en el suelo a puros jalones, pero D'laine no se quedó quieta, fue directa aruñarle la cara y Terry tuvo que quitársela de encima.

-¡Suficiente! Dije que ya no quería más escenas a la hora de la comida. D'laine, lárgate de una vez y tú, Candy, quiero hablar contigo, ven a mi cuarto.

-Lo siento, abuela, pero lo menos que quiero es hablar con nadie. Me voy, necesito tomar aire.

Stella no podía creer la falta de respeto de Candy y la miró retadoramente, mas su furia era muy grande, Candy no obedeció y luego de ver que D'laine se había alejado lo suficiente, se giró para irse.

-¡Candy, ven aquí!

Terry la llamó con autoridad, pero a ella no le importó y siguió andando, Terry que ya estaba cansado de sus berriches, fue detrás de ella y la alcanzó donde estaban los caballos y la detuvo cuando se disponía a montar a Julieta.

-Candy, entiendo que estés molesta, pero yo no te he dado motivos para que te desquites conmigo. Y te advierto una cosa, tu actitud malcriada conmigo me la bajas, estás pasándote de la raya.

-¿O si no qué? ¿Vas a darme de nalgadas?

Lo retó burlonamente, pero seguía con rabia y su actitud le dio más rabia aún a Terry.

-¿Sabes que no es mala idea? Porque al parecer a ti te hicieron falta algunas. Una buena surra te habría hecho bien, niña prepotente.

-Pues si tanto te molesta mi actitud de niña, ve detrás de tu pocahontas, ella seguro es toda una mujer.

Con su rabia no pudo ocultar sus celos y eso enalteció el ego de Terry que en medio de su también coraje sonrió de lado, haciendo que ella rabiara más.

-¿Estás celosa, pecas?

-¿Perdón? ¿Yo celosa de esa? Jajajaja. Mucho te quiero, culito, pero no te puedo besar. No te des tanta importancia, cariño, yo no soy tú.

Se arrepentiría de habar dicho esas palabras, ambos lo sentirían.

-Pues que bueno, mi amor, porque en ese caso no te molestará que vuelva a contratarla para que sea mi secretaria y tal vez... la haga tomar dictados sobre mis piernas...

-¡Eres un imbécil, Terrence! ¿Sabes qué? Deberías hacer eso mismo. Ve y búscala y...

Terry comenzó a reir a carcajadas con su maldad y con la carita furiosa de ella y así muerto de la risa se le acercó y la abrazó a pesar de que ella lo manoteaba.

-Pecas, ella es muy linda, no lo niego, yo la quiero, de verdad la quiero, la quiero muy lejos de nosotros.

-Sí, claro. ¿Ahora, verdad? Pues ya que la quieres tanto me he acordado que yo también quiero mucho a Tom y a Archie y como somos tan tremendos amigos se me ha ocurrido que puedo ser secretaria de los dos. Soy muy buena tomando dictados... Averiguaré cuál de los dos tiene las piernas más cómodas para sentarme sobre ellas.

La sonrisa de Terry se borró por completo y una furia incontrolable se apoderó de él, descubrió lo malo que era cuando se te viraba la tortilla. La bajó de la yegua de mala gana y sostuvo sus caderas con brusquedad.

-¿No sabes controlar tu boquita, verdad? Se te van a quitar las ganas de querer hacer bromas y más vale que no me entere que estás con cualquiera de esos dos imbéciles, no los quiero cerca de ti.

-Ay... ahora es el niño el que está celoso, pero, ¿por qué, cariño? Sólo me gustaría ser su secretaria y realizar las mismas funciones que Pocahontas hará en tus piernas...

Por la orgullosa respuesta de Candy y por la cual fue el turno de él para hervir de celos, la apretó y pegó a él con más brusquedad y la miraba con los ojos prendidos en llamas.

-Nunca, Candice, se te ocurra volver a bromear de esta manera.

-A la verdad que tú tienes cojones, Terrence Grandchester. Te pesan diez kilos cada uno. Tú empezaste con tu bromita, ahora no te quejes. Nadie te mandó a decirme esa estupidez.

Se lo gritó sin importarle lo fuerte que estaba agarrándola ni lo furioso de su mirada, por lo contrario, se la sostuvo desafiante.

-¡Está bien! No volveré hacerlo nunca más. Pero tú... cuidado con tu vocabulario. No vuelvas hablarme así, amor.

Rabiando Terry aceptó su error, pero la última amenaza se la susurró y le mordió los labios mientras le apretaba el trasero.

-Tú hablas así todo el tiempo. ¡Aprendí de ti!

-Pero yo no te hablo así a ti. ¡Esa es la diferencia!

-¡Te hablo como me de la gana!

Entonces a Terry se le fue la paciencia por completo, la giró de espaldas y la inclinó.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces? Suéltame, imbécil.

-Te dije que necesitabas un par de nalgadas, niñata malcriada. Pero tú no escarmientas.

Terry seguía nalgueándola muerto de la risa mientras ella seguía gritándole insultos y a lo lejos su familia observaba todo el show riendo también, Candy estaba que lo deshollaba vivo.

-Terry, ya, por favor, me duele mucho.

-Ahora sí estás siendo educadita, mi amor. Aprendiste tu lección.

Le dejó de dar nalgadas, pero no la soltó porque sabía que con lo endiablada que estaba, se largaría tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad.

-Te odio, Terry.

-¿Te duelen tus nalguitas, cielo?

La mirada que le dedicó ella valió más que mil palabras y él burlón comenzó a sobarle las nalgas que de verdad no le dolían tanto, más bien le ardían, pero lo que más la ardía era la cara por la vergüenza y el coraje.

-¿Sabes que te puedes ir al infierno?

-Claro que puedo, pecas y tú vas acompañarme.

Sin importarle su trasero adolorido, Terry se montó en su caballo y la montó a ella con él y salió al galope como un desquiciado no haciendo caso de las réplicas de Candy. Esta vez no fueron al lugar de siempre, sino a otro punto un poco más lejano y hermoso donde las florecillas silvestre adornaban el tupido pasto y cantarines patos flotaban en el lago. Un lugar hermoso y hasta un poco oculto. Se bajó del caballo y ayudó a Candy que aún lo miraba con resentimiento, pero aún así teniéndola de frente, colocó sus brazos en su cintura tiernamente y la miró con la misma ternura, al menos el coraje de él había bajado.

-Perdóname, pecas, no debí haber bromeado con algo así. Te amo mucho y no te cambiaría por nadie.

-Me extraña porque parecías muy a gusto con la actitud tan madura de la Beyoncé frustrada esa.

Seguía orgullosa, pero a Terry no le molestaba, no si ella ardía de celos por él, simplemente le parecía hermosa.

-Tal vez, pero sabes, a mí me gusta más mi pecosita malcriada e insolente, así con todos sus berrinches y la forma orgullosa en que respinga su naricita y no se deja de nadie. Para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú, sabes que nunca me viste entusiasmado con ninguna chica, tal vez me viste con muchas, pero con ninguna al mismo tiempo. Estaba esperándote a ti, claro que no lo sabía en ese tiempo...

Candy estaba sorprendida y con esas palabras su coraje estaba desapareciendo y el amor volvía a inundar todos los sentidos.

-¿Me estabas esperando?

Sus ojitos estaban llenos de sorpresa y emoción y él tuvo que apretarla más fuerte, no podía entender la magnitud de la adoración que sentía por ella.

-De algún modo sí. Nadie, ni mi madre, ocupó un lugar tan especial como el que siempre tuviste tú. Desde pequeña tenías algo que hacía que se me alegrara la existencia y tú siempre te apegabas a mí, me llenabas de tantos besitos y abrazos, me desarmabas con tus chispeantes ojitos, siempre te he amado, pecas, antes no como mujer, pero siempre te amé. Y ahora te sigo amando, pero de una forma más fuerte. Ahora sé porque nunca pude estar en serio con ninguna, ninguna tenía lo que tenía mi niña hermosa, el destino me estaba preparando para ti.

_**Esas manos que me llevan**_

_**por las calles de la vida**_

_**esa cara que me obliga**_

_**a mirarla de rodilla**_

_**sólo hay una, sólo hay una**_

_**o tú o ninguna**_

-Pues yo también siempre te esperado, Terry. Tú has sido crudge desde niña. Siempre he estado enamorada de ti... nunca pude entusiasmarme con ningún chico porque siempre estaba buscándote a ti en ellos. Nunca puede haber algo de ti en nadie, porque tú eres único y yo te amo así como eres. Yo tampoco debí de decirte aquellas cosas, pero es que... de verdad estaba muy celosa y además... ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Lo último se lo dijo alzando la voz y mirándolo resentida, él acarició su mejilla con dulzura y así mismo la miró, luego deslizó su dedo pulgar por sus labios.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Fui un tonto, pero me encantó verte así celocita, porque sabes, has sido celosa desde chiquita, me celabas de mis amigas y te portabas muy grosera con ellas, hasta durabas días sin hablarme. Es que siempre te adoré, pecas, siempre has sido tú el centro de todo mi universo y te amo.

_**Esa voz que me aconseja**_

_**no creer en las sonrisas**_

_**ese pelo que me cubre**_

_**como lluvia de caricias**_

_**sólo hay una, sólo hay una**_

_**o tú o ninguna**_

-Tú también eres todo mi mundo entero, Terry. Te amo por todo lo que eres y por lo que eres conmigo. Conosco todos tus miedos, pero me gustaría que los fueras alejando, porque yo te amo como a nadie. Nací para ti y nunca habrá nadie que pueda arrancarte de mi. No tienes que sentirte celoso de ningún otro mi amor, porque en esta vida, no existe nadie que pueda lograr derretirme con su mirada como lo haces tú, nadie podrá hacerme nunca sentir las miles de emociones y sensaciones que siento con sólo tu presencia. No hay nadie que pueda hacerme rabiar tanto y al mismo tiempo sentir tanta pasión y amor, porque aún cuando eres tan insoportable, yo lo único que quiero es estar aprisionada en tus brazos y que tu cuerpo descargue toda su furia con el mío. Sólo a ti puedo amarte de esa manera, de esa forma, Terry, sólo se ama una vez en la vida y tú eres mi vida.

Si Terry la amaba, en ese momento podría venerarla. Adoraba a su niña-mujer, porque sólo ella podía ser ambas cosas en una, ella lo era todo. Recordó que siempre la celó, incluso más que el mismo Anthony, entre él y Terry le espantaron todos los pretendientes que tuvo, pero Terry hasta los amenazaba.

-Eres todita mía, lo sé, mi amor. Pero es que yo... soy así, no lo hago a propósito, no soporto que te miren ni siquiera y aunque no lo creas me controlo muchas veces. Sólo quiero que sepas que eres y serás siempre la única para mí.

_**Esa que de puro honesta**_

_**en el fondo te molesta**_

_**esa que te admira tanto**_

_**que te obliga a ser un santo**_

_**sólo hay una, sólo hay una**_

_**o tú o ninguna**_

_**Confidente de mis sueños**_

_**de mis pasos cada día**_

_**su mirada mi camino**_

_**y su vida ya mi vida**_

_**o tú o ninguna**_

_**no tengo salida**_

_**pues detrás de ti, mi amor**_

_**tan sólo hay bruma**_

-Te amo, Terry, más que a mi vida.

No aguantando más, ella misma lo besó con pasión, misma que él le devolvió, la besó como nunca, con una entrega y devoción infinita. Sus manos se aferraron fuertes a su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo a que se desvaneciera. Todo giraba al rededor de ella, todo era ella.

_**Si no existieras**_

_**yo te inventaría**_

_**pues sin duda alguna**_

_**o tú o ninguna**_

-Yo te amo más, Candy. Nunca, por favor, dudes de eso.

Como ella tenía los ojos cerrados entregada por completo al beso, no se dio cuenta de que él sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Le tomó la mano y en su dedo le colocó el hermoso anillo de oro con una hermosa esmeralda en forma de corazón.

-Terry...

Abrió sus ojos de pronto y no podía creer lo que veía. El anillo más bello del mundo estaba en su mano y había sido puesto por él, el que nunca sería capaz de amar y sobre todo, el que nadie llevaría hasta el altar. Porque conocía hasta sus pensamientos, él tomó su rostro con una mano y con la otra entrelazó la de ella que llevaba el anillo y la miró a los ojos.

-Contigo sí.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Timothy no se había percatado que Stear estaba detrás de Eliza aunque sí la percibió muy nerviosa. Eliza no tenía nada que ocultar porque nunca por la mente le pasó tener nada con él, pero dada las circustancias, sabía que su inoportuna visita no traería nada bueno.

-¿Estás bien, Liz? Estás muy tensa... ¿puedo pasar...?

-Lo siento, Timmy, pero en estos momentos no estoy para visitas... estoy con mi...

-Está conmigo, Timothy, pero gracias por tu preocupación. Si nos disculpas, no queremos ser descorteses, pero la verdad es que estábamos ocupados... ¿tú entiendes?

Stear no aguantó más y se mostró para demostrarle a Timmy que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, porque como hombres que eran, no había ninguna intención oculta para él. La cara perpleja de Timmy valía un millón. No pudo ocultar su decepción, pero sobre todo su rabia porque pensó que Eliza era la mujer más tonta del mundo. Claro, porque nadie sabe lo que hay en la olla, más que la cuchara que la menea.

-Eliza... ¿has vuelto con él? No puedo creerlo, después de todo...

-¡Timmy! Esto es algo que no es de tu incumbencia. Por favor, no digas nada fuera de lugar. Tú no sabes lo que ha pasado aquí, esto es algo que sólo mi esposo y yo conocemos, tú aquí no tienes nada que ver, por favor...

Eliza hablaba con coraje, entendía que Timmy se preocupaba debido a la versión que conocía de la historia, pero estaba pasándose de la raya y parecía no tener intención de moverse del marco de la puerta.

-Es que Eliza, francamente... Estás con él como si nada luego de todo el sufrimiento que te causó... No puedo creer que seas tan...

-Porque seguramente tú estás más que dispuesto de venirla a consolar, ¿verdad, Timmy? ¿De verdad piensas que tienes oportunidad? Quieres aprovecharte de su vulnerabilidad como lo hiciste aquella vez y gracias a eso...

Timothy estaba desconcertado, era cierto que se había propuesto conquistar a Eliza luego de enterarse del divorcio que se estaba llevando a cabo, pero no entendió la última parte de su reclamo.

-No sé de qué hablas. Además, si tú no la querías y sólo te dedicaste hacerla miserable, lo más lógico es que alguien desee hacerla feliz, alguien que valore lo que tu pisoteaste.

-¡Ya basta, Timmy! Tú también tuviste parte de la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

Esta vez fue Eliza la que habló y con una autoridad nunca antes vista que los desconcertó a los dos. Él se quedó de piedra con su argumento.

-Liz... no te entiendo...

-Que todo mi matrimonio se fue a la mierda gracias a que Stear pensaba que lo engañaba contigo. Sí, porque tan pronto como supieste que estaba sola y vulnerable, de pronto no salías de mi casa, siempre me estabas visitando con tal o cual excusa, incluso cuando ya se veía que habías superado muy bien tu pérdida. Supiste de los rumores que se corrían de nosotros y aún así fuiste muy insistente. Yo en ese momento no lo vi, pero ahora sí. No tengo nada en contra tuyo, Timmy, ni voy achacar nuestro fracazo a tu conciencia, pero tu actitud se prestó para muchas cosas y los vecinos no pudieron evitar regar el chisme. Hay fotografías muy comprometedoras de los dos, las que llevaron a Stear a donde lo llevaron. No eres ningún ingenuo, Timmy. Ahora, estamos tratando de retomar nuestra relación porque nos amamos, por favor no te metas, ya no queremos más problemas. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero que este bebé nazca en un hogar feliz.

Dijo llevándose las manos al vientre. Estaba tan alterada que soltó la noticia de su reciente descubrimiento sin pensar, dejando ambos rostros masculinos totalmente desencajados.

-¿Estás embarazada...? ¿De tu esposo?

-¡Claro que de mi esposo! ¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Y de quién carajos esperabas que lo estuviera? ¿De ti, cabrón?

Tanto Stear como Eliza se molestaron increíblemente ante la tonta pregunta de Timmy. Stear sabía que ella jamás cometería algo así, ya no lo dudaba, además porque recordó muy bien la última ardiente noche que tuvo con su esposa, en la que ninguno de los dos pensó en la protección, porque con su esposa nunca pensaba en eso.

-Lo siento, fue una pregunta tonta, no quise insinuar nada. Tu esposa es una mujer íntegra. Discúlpenme, pero nunca fue mi intención intervenir para que su matrimonio fracazara. Lamento haberlos importunado. Les deseo suerte y que Dios proteja a su bebé.

Como si le hubieran lanzada un valde de agua fría, Timmy se retiró a su casa con un montón de sueños rotos, se había enamorado de Eliza y pensó ver una oportunidad en ella luego del divorcio. Era cierto que había escuchado de los rumores, pero no le dio importancia, inconcientemente fue egoísta, pero claro, él no era el mayor culpable ahí, sólo tuvo algo que ver y sembró la duda, aunque no haya sido intencionalmente. Cuando estuvieron solos nuevamente, Stear se sentó en el sofa con las manos en el rostro, como tratando de digerirlo todo.

-¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?

-Yo... me enteré a penas hace unos días... no me lo esperaba y en verdad no sabía qué hacer... lo siento. Ya nuestro divorcio estaba en pie y se suponía que tendrías también un hijo con...

-¡Pero tú eres mi esposa! Hay una diferencia enorme ahí.

Estaba molesto, aunque sin duda también la noticia lo hizo feliz.

-Stear, claro que iba a decírtelo. He insistido tanto en darnos una oportunidad porque pretendía quedarme a tu lado, si no te convencía con mis palabras, iba a darte la noticia. Pensé decírtelo de sorpresa, pero nos interrumpió Timmy... Yo a penas estoy digeriéndolo también. Además, Stear, ¡joder! Estamos bien, estamos juntos, ya se aclaró todo, ¿por qué diablos tenemos que estar molestos ahora? ¿No te da alegría saber que vamos a tener un bebé?

Ella tenía razón y al él verla con los ojos aguados porque esperaba otra reacción de su parte, se sintió fatal y el remordimiento lo aturdió.

-Lizzy... lo siento... es que las circustancias en la que me acabo de enterar... De verdad lo siento. Claro que estoy feliz. Estoy contigo, me amas y voy a tener otro bebé, por supuesto que soy feliz. ¿Quién podría tener mejor reconciliación que nosotros?

Se puso de pie y fue hacia ella para besarla y acariciarle el vientre con ternura e ilusión.

-Esta vez, mi amor, voy a cuidarme mucho, te lo prometo. No voy a perder este bebé...

-Shhh. No digas eso, Lizzy. Por supuesto que no lo perderás, yo también voy a cuidarte más que nunca de ahora en adelante.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Ya habían pasado dos meses más desde la última vez que Terry y Candy estuvieron en la hacienda y ahora volvían a su rutina diaria, Terry tenía bastante trabajo y ella estaba de vaciones de verano. Se había dedicado a consentir a Terry, iban mejor que nunca, incluso, se estaba involucrando en su negocio y era su asistente, según ella, pero las verdaderas intenciones era alejar a todas las "perras" que no perdían oportunidad de satearle.

-¡Joder! ¿Pero qué carajos pasa contigo? Te he tenido paciencia. En un mes has faltado diez veces. Nunca terminas lo que se te encomienda, dices que te ausentas por problemas de salud, pero nunca presentas una excusa médica evidenciándolo. Hay unas cuentas que no me cuadran y por más que huyas, tarde o tempranos tendrás que responder. ¿O es que tú crees que yo soy pendejo?

-Terry, cariño... ¿A quié estás comiéndote por ese teléfono?

Candy pasó por su lado, pues Terry se encontraba con el teléfono sentado en el mostrador discutiendo con quién sabe quién y por su cara alterada y sus gritos supuso que la cosa no pintaba bien. Al acercarse se arrepintió y retrocedió, pero Terry la retuvo para que no se fuera y se la sentó en las piernas mientras seguía discutiendo por teléfono.

-Te advierto una sola cosa, si descubro algún fraude hecho por ti, te las vas a ver negras. ¡No me conoces!

Con su última advertencia Terry colgó la llamada y frustrado comenzó a acariciar los brazos de su mujer y suspirando profundo acomodó su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba en el hombro de ella.

-¿Con quién discutías, mi amor?

-Con el cabrón de Jiménez que se cree que yo nací ayer, ese mamabicho.

-¡Terry! Ya bájale a ese vocabulario. ¿La calle volvió a ti?

Era algo que Terry había mejorado mucho, pero cuando estaba fuera de sus casillas, la calle y sus costumbres volvían a él, bueno, en este caso el vocabulario vulgar, el que nunca se le permitió a Candy ni por él ni por Anthony.

-Lo siento, pecas, es que me molesta que me quieran coger de pendejo. Ese hijo de la gran... madre... bueno, no quiero hablar de eso, cielo. Ahora sólo quiero que me consientas mucho. Llevas todo el día sin darme ni un solo besito.

-¿Ni un solo besito? Te desperté con besos y tú te aprovechaste y me diste mucho más que besos ¿o ya se te olvidó?

-Pues no me acuerdo de nada. ¿Me refrescas la memoria?

_**Muero por tus besos**_

_**por tu ingrata sonrisa**_

_**por tus bellas caricias, eres tú mi alegría**_

_**Pido que no me falles**_

_**que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides**_

_**que soy yo quien te ama**_

_**que soy yo quien te espera**_

_**que soy yo quien te llora**_

_**que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas**_

-Encantada, mi amor.

Estando sobre sus piernas, se giró para quedar de frente a él a horcajadas y le dio el beso solicitado, pero provocador y con tortura. Lo besaba y luego mordía y succionaba sus labios para luego abandorar su boca y dejarlo con las ganas. Sin quitarse la fina camisilla que tenía se empezó a frotar los pechos ella misma hasta que sus pezones se endurecieron y sobresalieron de la tela. Él fue a tocarlos, pero ella retrocedió y sonrió con malicia y lo volvió a besar con mucha fiereza y volver abandonar su boca, desquiciándolo. Se sacó la blusa y sin permitirle tocarle los pechos nuevamente, se los empezó a masajear ella misma y él la miraba de una manera que la quemaba, había pura lujuria y deseo en osos ojos de mar.

-Sabes que estás volviéndome loco... que quiero tomarte aquí mismo hasta cansarme...

-Esa es la idea, cariño, pero tendrás que esperar...

Lo volvió a besar y esta vez él intentó tomar el control, pero ella volvió a retirarle sus labios, dejándolo abandonado nuevamente.

_**Me muero por besarte**_

_**dormirme en tu boca**_

_**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca**_

_**me muero por besarte**_

_**dormirme en tu boca**_

_**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca**_

_**que se equivoca**_

Como ella no tenía pantalón puesto, se giró de espaldas a él y se inclinó totalmente dándole buena vista de lo bien que le quedaba la braguita y lo poco que cubría, movió su trasero de arriba hacia abajo sobre su erección y entonces él ya no lo soportó más. La sostuvo para que permaneciera en esa misma posición y se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer y la tomó.

-Estás jugando con fuego, princesa, y yo te voy a enseñar como se juega.

Esa arrogancia que tando adoraba relucía en todo momento y su seguridad y determinación la excitó aún más. Él estaba penetrándola fuerte, con todas sus ganas porque ella lo había provocado demasiado y porque ese trasero tan bien formado lograba sacarlo de control.

-Ahhh... mmm... Terry... tú me vuelves loca a mí... ohhh... uhh.. me encanta, mi amor... que rico...

_**Muero por tu ausencia**_

_**que me hace extrañarte**_

_**que me hace soñarte cuando más me haces falta**_

_**pido por la mañana **_

_**que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama**_

_**ay como me haces falta**_

_**que soy yo quien te espera**_

_**que soy yo quien te llora**_

_**que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas**_

-¿Te gusta, cariño? Porque a mí me fascina tenerte así. De pronto te me vuelves tan mansita... ¿te gusta esto?

Sosteniéndola fuerte del trasero que se le exponía y sin dejarla de embestirla endiabladamente la nalgueó.

-Me gusta, me gusta mucho... ahh... mmm...

_**Me muero por besarte**_

_**dormirme en tu boca**_

_**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca**_

_**me muero por besarte**_

_**dormirme en tu boca**_

_**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca**_

_**que se equivoca**_

Los gritos de Candy quebraron todas las fuerzas y voluntad de Terry, todo había sido tan excitante que nunca se había corrido de esa manera. Sintió que le habían dado un baño, todo le pareció tan delicioso. Él la sostuvo un momento cuando se puso de pie, estaba tan temblorosa que se tambaleaba.

-Te amo, mi amor. Cada día más, pecosa. Espero haberte dejado un bebé luego de esto.

-Esperemos que sí, mi celo.

Se bañaron y vistieron unas ropas un poco más desentes y fueron a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Seguían provocándose mútuamente, pero unos toques en la puerta los interrumpió.

-¿Tu papá venía hoy?

-No, no sé quién rayos sea. Iré a ver.

Terry fue abrir la puerta, pero Candy salió detrás de él. Terry miró por el cristalito en medio de la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Quién es, Terry?

Él no sabía cómo contestar la pregunta y abrió la puerta para que ella saliera de toda duda.

-¡Candy! ¡Princesa!

Candy perdió sus cinco sentidos en ese momento. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni cómo salir de su estupor. Ahí estaba él... como si nada...

-Papá...

-Mi niña... al fin di contigo... que hermosa estás...

George Brower intentó acercarse a su hija luego de diez años de abandono y fue a pasar una mano por su mejilla, pero ella rechazó el contacto con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Una desconfianza se apoderó de ella, guardaba mucho odio y resentimiento, sus ojos destilaban furia, pero sus lágrimas también hicieron acto de presencia. Se escudó detrás de Terry.

-No fue muy difícil de averiguar. Me enteré de lo de Anthony... y tu madre... supuso que estarías con éste que no dudó en aprovecharse de ti y...

Señaló a Terry con desprecio, anulando todas las posibilidades de reconciliarse con su hija y provocando la rabia de Terry, la cual no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para estallar.

-¿Aprovecharme? Claro, porque fui yo el que me largué hace diez años dejando a una niña sola. ¿Tiene idea de todo lo que ella y su familia pasó? ¿La miseria en la que vivió? Su hijo está muerto por culpa suya. Tomó ese camino para poder mantenerla a ella y terminó muriendo.

-Mi hijo tomó ese camino por influencia tuya, infeliz. Nunca me caíste bien, siempre supe que joderías todo. No te conformaste con joderle la vida a Anthony y ahora engatuzas a mi hija. Ella es una niña, malnacido.

Candy no podía creer que después de tantos años su padre se apareciera haciéndose el más indignado y sintiéndose con derechos sobre ella.

-¿Una niña? Una niña era cuando tú te largaste dejándome sola, dejándonos solos. Ahora ya soy una mujer, ya no te necesito. Mi hermano me lo dio todo, hasta su vida. Mi hermano y Terry.

-No sabes lo que dices. No sabes los motivos por los que tuve que esconderme todo este tiempo. Este malnacido se aprovechó de todo, eres ingenua y no lo ves, pero siempre te vio con otros ojos, nunca me gustó que estuviera siempre cerca de ti, esto ya me lo venía venir. Este depravado sólo aprovechó.

-¡Escúcheme bien! Esta es mi casa y esta es mi mujer. No permito que venga aquí a gritarme y mucho menos que le grite y le reclame a mi mujer. Sus derechos los perdió hace mucho. Si no quiere que lo saque de aquí a golpes, más le vale que salga de aquí por las buenas porque no respondo.

Terry perdió la poquita paciencia que le quedaba y agarró a George fuerte por el cuello y lo acorraló en la pared mientras su miraba destilaba puro fuego y odio.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!

El padre de Candy empujó a Terry y sacó un arma apuntándole. Terry, por sus costumbres de la calle, también tenía un arma, siempre la tenía con él, pero en esos momentos no y se arrepintió. Candy estaba que temblaba de miedo, la angustia la estaba matando.

-No voy a permitir que le jodas la vida a mi hija también. Quiero que quites sus sucias manos de ella.

-¡Ya basta! Tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar nada. Nos abandonaste y nunca supimos de ti, nunca nos buscaste y nunca nos diste nada. ¿Sabes quién nos apoyó en todo momento? Cuando mamá y Anthony ya no podían, Terry. Sí, porque Anthony no podía solo y mamá se hundió en la depresión y tomó el camino de la perdición. Cuando en la casa no había comida, cuando yo no tenía ropa... cuando lloraba y no tenía a nadie a mi lado, ahí estaba Terry. Quien me defendió de todos los infelices que mamá llevaba a la casa y de las escorias del barrio cuando me vieron crecida, ahí estaba Terry y no tú. Mi carrera, para que yo pudiera ser alguien, también me la pagaba Terry, mucho antes de que su padre le diera todo lo que tiene ahora. Dudo mucho que tú puedas amarme la mitad de lo que me ha amado él.

Candy hablaba llorando, pero al mismo tiempo con una furia, valentía y determinación que su padre obviamente no le conocía, porque era una niña de ocho años cuando él se fue.

-Y ahora está cobrándote muy bien todos sus favores.

Sin dejar de apuntar a Terry y sin perderle la vista seguía despotricando en su contra. Terry intentó acercarse para arrebatarle el arma, pero George que tenía muy buenos reflejos y que la verdadera razón por la que había desaparecido era huyendo de Chaparro precisamente, luego de haberse quedado con un dinero suyo, se fue a Inglaterra, pero eso su familia no lo sabía. Él era perfecto predicando la moral en calzoncillos. Al ver a Terry acercarse le apuntó e hizo un ademán de apretar el gatillo y Candy muerta de miedo de perderlo se paró en frente de Terry y lo cubrió.

-No voy a permitir que le hagas nada. Te odio, George Brower. No sabes la rabia que me da llevar tu apellido. Tendrás que matarme a mí primero.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué diablos piensas que haces? Aléjate.

-No, Terry. Tendrá que pasar por encima de mí primero antes de hacerte algo.

La determinación de Candy era férrea y ni Terry pudo hacerla desistir. George no podía creerlo.

-Candy, no seas estúpida. ¿Tanto te importa este infeliz?

-Este infeliz es el hombre que amo y que me ha dado todo. Es el padre de mi bebé.

Le gritó desesperada y de pronto los dos hombres se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Te dejaste embarazar de este imbécil?

Al decir eso, George bajó la guardia y Terry aprovechó el momento y lo despojó del arma.

-Pide tu último deseo, hijo de puta. Nadie viene a mi casa amenazarme y mucho menos a poner en juego la vida de mi mujer.

Esta vez era George el que temblaba de miedo, conocía a Terry y sabía que bien podría cumplir su palabra y más si se trataba de Candy.

-Terry... déjalo ya, por favor... déjalo que se vaya.

Terry deseó matarlo en ese momento, al menos darle una buena tunda, pero la voz suplicante de Candy sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pudieron más. Hechó a George a patadas y le lanzó el arma luego de haberle sacado todas las balas. Cuando ya se aseguró de que se había ido, se comunicó con su padre quien inmediatamente se hizo cargo de la situación y mandó guardias de seguridad a vigirlar el edificio y que por el momento acompañaran a Candy y a Terry cada vez que salieran. Cuando terminó de hablar se dedicó por completo a Candy que aún lloraba y temblaba.

-Ya, mi amor, ya pasó. Nadie les hará nada a ti ni al bebé, voy a cuidarlos. Ahora vamos a la habitación, cielo. Quiero que te laves la carita y que te acuestes un ratito, yo te acompañaré.

Subió a la habitación con Terry pero al llegar y ver la forma en que Terry la abrazaba y le acariciaba el vientre, lloró aún más, a llanto vivo y Terry no entendía.

-Candy... ya no llores, todo está bien... si quieres mañana mismo vamos a la hacienda, Abuela estará loca por cuidarte a ti y al bebé.

Rompiendo en llanto nuevamente, cada vez más desgarrador, Candy por fin habló.

-Terry... yo... yo no estoy embarazada. No hay ningún bebé. Lo dije para que papá nos dejara en paz... Lo siento, mi amor.

Terry unió su frente con la de ella y le apretó una mano, pero no pudo ocultar su profunda desilusión y Candy lo notó. Se arrepintió de esa mentira.

-No importa, Candy... Ya sucederá... ahora, por favor, descansa un poquito.

La llevó a la cama y encendió el aire y la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Terry... ¿no vas a quedarte conmigo?

-La cena se nos quedó a medias, voy a terminarla.

La excusa fue buena, pero Candy lo conocía tanto como él a ella y sabía que no era ese el motivo que estaba impidiéndole quedarse a su lado.

-¡No soy estúpida, Terry! Sé muy bien por qué ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos, estás decepcionado de mí. ¡Yo también lo deseo!

Sus gritos de frustración junto con su llanto hicieron que se girara hacia ella nuevamente y la conciencia lo remordió. Se sentó a su lado.

-Candy... estoy un poco decepcionado, sí, pero no contigo, mi amor. Es que de verdad pensé que al fin tendríamos un bebé y al ver cómo te pusiste en peligro por mí... todo fue demasiado para mí. Yo sé que pronto vas a tener al bebé y yo no voy a presionarte, cielo. Tú eres muy joven y tienes tiempo de más para seguir intentándolo, no hay que tener prisa. Es que esto ha sido demasiado, perdóname... tengo muchas presiones encima. Me hubiera encantado que estuvieras embarazada de verdad, eso hubiera traído mucha alegría y sosiego ante toda esta situación, pero no estoy decepcionado de ti, además... con lo que pasó hace un rato... estoy segurísimo que ya nuestro bebé está aquí...

-Pero es que... siempre decimos eso y... nunca hay bebé...

Su carita toda frustrada conmovió mucho a Terry, le besó el rostro y le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Esta vez, pecas, sí lo habrá. Te prometo que lo habrá. ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí...

-Entonces... no llores más, sabes que no lo resisto. Si me das una de tus hermosas sonrisas vendré después de la cena para darte más posibilidades de que tengas bebé.

Le dio un beso apasionado que la hizo esperar y desear más, pero esa fue la idea de él, estaba dispuesto a cumplirle su deseo esa misa noche.

Continuará...

_Hola niñas lindas! Al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Estoy tardando un poco más que antes, pero espero que sigan valiendo la pena y que me lo dejen saber con un review. Este fue realmente largo, espero que yo hayan disfrutado. Es que prefiero tardarme y dejar un buen trabajo, que tomarlo a la ligera y hacer capítulos mediocres. El capítulo anterior tuvo tantos halagos que no podía perdonarme escribir uno que no lo igualara o superara, a veces somos víctimas de nuestro propio éxito, XD. _

_Veámos a dónde nos lleva todo esto, estos capítulos me cuestan más porque me propongo que mis historias sean mejor que las anteriores y además, al momento de creerlas, yo sólo planifico el entorno y la situación de Candy y Terry, pero las situaciones de los personajes secundarios me las invento al momento de sentarme a escribir, eso toma tiempo, cuesta mucha creatividad y además me gusta crearles situaciones bastante reales, que aunque tengan algo de fantasía, no sean inverosímiles. Faltas varios conflictos y diversas situaciones en esta historia. En los próximos capítulos vengo con más situaciones comunes, con lo que pasará con Patty ahora, con la historia de Archie, Albert, Annie, Karen, Tom... no crean que tengo esos personajes abandonados, como ya saben, cada quien tendrá su participación y razón de ser en esta historia._

_Quiero darles la bienvenida a estas nuevas lectoras que me han mostrado todo su apoyo: _**DALI **y **MELODY GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER, **_bienvenidas niñas lindas, gracias por sus hermosas palabras. También darle un saludito a mi amiga __que me había tenido abandonada hace tiempo, bienvenida nuevamente. Un beso a mis chicas fieles:_ **subuab-Malu Uzumaki-Shareli Grandchester-analondra28-Zucastillo-Zafiro Azul Cielo-LizCarter-Amy C.L-Quisquillosa-sandy andly-Rose Grandchester**

_Gracias mil, todas son mis niñas lindas, también las que leen de forma anónima._

Las quiero,

Wendy.

***Canción de Eliza y Stear: "Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer" Victor Manuelle- Feat. Yuridia**

***Canciones de Candy y Terry: "Tú o ninguna" Luis Miguel(1) y "Me muero" La Quinta Estación (2)**


	9. Cuadros de codicia

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 9 Cuadros de Codicia**

Luego de pasadas dos semanas del penoso incidente de Candy y Terry con el padre de ella, no supieron más de él y ellos volvieron a recuperar su vida habitual. Era temprano en la mañana y el despertador sonaba, avisándole a Terry que debía levantarse para ir a trabajar, pero profundamente dormido en un abrazo posesivo a Candy no se movía de su lugar.

-Terry, no te hagas el tonto, no me levantaré a apagar la alarma.

Terry se estaba haciendo el loco, pero una sonrisa maliciosa lo delató y como Candy estaba harta del sonido de la alarma, molesta le exigió que se levantara apagarla.

-Ay, pecas, que humor tienes por la mañana. ¿Siempre amaneces así de fea?

Por su pesado comentario se ganó un buen pellizco en una de sus nalgas desnudas que lo hizo quejarse y devolverle la agreción.

-¿Y tú siempre amaneces así de tarado?

-No, cariño, yo siempre amanezco así... ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

Ella miró hacia la entrepierna de Terry para comprender mejor de lo que hablaba y a pesar de su enojo, no podía apartar la vista de eso que se erguía tan orgullosamente y delicioso ante sus ojos. Él no esperó por su respuesta y aprovechando que ella también había amanecido desnuda, se colocó sobre ella y se coló muy fácilmente en su interior.

-Terry... ¿por qué siempre tienes que... ser así de irresistible...? ahh...

-No puedo amanecer de otra manera, cariño, si toda la noche me roza este cuerpecito desnudo.

Besándola profundamente y deslizando sus manos por el torso femenino y sus pechos, la embestía deliciosamente, disfrutando de como ella se retorcía y gemía bajo sus caricias.

_**Te regalo mi cintura**_

_**y mis labios para cuando quieras besar**_

_**te regalo mi locura**_

_**y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya**_

_**Mis zapatos desteñidos**_

_**el diario en el que escribo**_

_**te doy hasta mis suspiros**_

_**pero no te vayas más**_

-Terry... no quiero que te vayas... ¿podrías quedarte hoy?

Luego de haber terminado su acto de amor, Terry descansaba sobre ella unos instantes mientras ella pedía con sus ojitos suplicantes que no se fuera.

-Me encantaría, mi amor, pero... sabes que no puedo. Además estoy investigando a ya sabes quién porque está en algo turbio... Pecas... no me mires así, de verdad no puedo, pero trataré de estar aquí temprano...

-Pero... es que ahora estás más tiempo ahí que conmigo y yo te extraño mucho...

_**Porque eres tú mi sol**_

_**la fe con que vivo**_

_**la potencia de mi voz**_

_**los pies con que camino**_

_**eres tú, amor mis ganas de reir**_

_**el adiós que no sabré decir**_

_**porque nunca podré vivir sin ti...**_

-Y yo también te extraño como no tienes idea, cariño, pero tengo obligaciones que cumplir... además nos hemos tomado mucho tiempo libre y hemos pasado más tiempo en la hacienda que aquí, ahora tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades. Mi amor, si no cambias esa carita, no podré irme a trabajar tranquilo, no seas mala.

Candy le dio un besito y aunque con mucho esfuerzo, esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilidad de Terry que le ofreció acompañarlo al baño.

-Prométeme que no llegarás tarde, quiero consentirte mucho.

-Candy... yo no tengo una hora específica de salida, no puedo prometerte eso, mi cielo, puedo prometerte que lo intentaré... no te lo puedo asegurar porque estaremos reunidos para discutir con Richard y los demás socios sobre las irregularidades en los informes del administrador... la cosa no pinta muy bien...

-Está bien, entiendo...

Con su carita llena de tristeza y frustración, en la ducha, disfrutó como Terry la bañaba a ella, le estaba dedicando ese capricho a pesar de saber que se estaba retrazando.

_**Si algún día decidieras**_

_**alejarte nuevamente de aquí**_

_**cerraría cada puerta**_

_**para que nunca pudieras salir**_

_**te regalo mis silencios**_

_**te regalo mi nariz**_

_**yo te doy hasta mis huesos**_

_**pero quédate aquí**_

-Si me regalas una sonrisita, me quedo para desayunar contigo.

Terry la cargó por la cintura y le llenó el rostro de besos para que cambiara su semblante para su tranquilidad emocional, porque él no soportaba tener que irse y dejarla así inconforme, además porque él también la extrañaba a rabiar, el suceso anterior con su padre no lo dejaban muy tranquilo, a pesar de que ambos estaban bajo estricta protección y vigilancia.

-Voy hacerte burritos de revoltillo y salchicha italiana y también... hashbrown y café mocha...

-Mmmm... ¿todo eso para mí, pecas?

-Claro, mi amor, dije que te iba a consentir mucho.

_**Porque eres tú mi sol**_

_**la fe con que vivo**_

_**la potencia de mi voz**_

_**los pies con que camino**_

_**eres tú, amor mis ganas de reir**_

_**el adiós que no sabré decir**_

_**porque nunca podré vivir sin ti...**_

Mientras Terry se vestía, Candy apresurada preparó todo. Un delicioso olor inundó los sentidos de Terry al bajar y una inmensa ternura al ver lo concentrada y dedicada que ella disponía todo e incluso se chupó los restos de sabor en un dedito mientras confeccionaba los burritos. Una vez todo estuvo dispuesto en la mesa, se rió un rato a su costa al verla tratando de alcanzar dos vasos de cristal del gabinete, en puntitas y sin éxito.

-¡Terry! Tú piensas que todo el mundo mide 6'2" como tú.

Le reclamó molesta luego de que él se cansara de deleitarse viendo su lucha y que al final tuvo que pararse él para coger los dichosos vasos.

-Lo siento, pecas, mandaré a buscar una banquetita para ti. ¡Enana!

-No soy una enana, es que tú...

Apagó la inminente discusión con un beso que hizo que se olvidara todo el asunto e incluso, se excitara, pero debían calmarse, ya no había tiempo.

-Los pondré en la tablilla de más abajo, mi amor.

Con ese último comentario fue que ella recordó el tema de la discusión antes de ser devorada por los labios que tanto amaba. Entre risas y mimos disfrutaron del desayuno que de verdad estaba riquísimo y con dolor de su alma, Terry tuvo que despedirse.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho, mi amor. Por favor... trata de estar temprano...

-Lo intentaré, hermosa, pero... si no lo logro, quiero que vayas de compras y te consientas un ratito.

Terry le entregó su American Express y luego de dejarle un beso finalmente se fue. Se quedó un rato contemplando la tarjeta y pensando qué podía comprarse, no le faltaba nada... no pensaba en más ropa porque tenía planeado quedarse embarazada, así que no sería una decisión acertada, pero recordó que Terry le dijo que se consintiera, así que podía pasar un rato agradable en la peluquería y luego en un Spa. Sonó su celular, haciendo que ella abandonara sus pensamientos.

-¡Patty! Dichosos los oídos que te escuchan. Me tienes abandonada, amiga.

-Lo siento, Candy... sabes que no he estado muy bien... no he tenido ganas de nada...

-Entiendo, amiga... pero no debes quedarte sumida ahí. Estamos de vacaciones y debemos disfrutarlas al máximo... no volverán hasta diciembre...

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tienes un novio que te adora y que además es millonario... pero el resto del mundo, como yo... no tenemos muchas opciones.

Candy sintió que el comentario de su amiga estuvo cargado de reproche, sintió que sus palabras la golpearon, salieron masticadas y hasta con un poco de desprecio, pensó Candy. No contestó a la involuntaria ofensa porque entendía la amargura de su amiga y no era para menos, mas sin embargo tuvo una buena idea.

-Pues... mi adorable y millonario novio me dijo que me consintiera hoy y le he tomado la palabra al pie de la letra... tengo planeado ir a la peluquería y a un Spa... ¿te apuntas? Yo invito...

-Pues... suena bien... pero tendrás que venir a recogerme... mi carro no está muy bueno en estos momentos...

-En una hora mi chofer y yo pasaremos por ti, no te tardes, quiero tener un buen turno en la peluquería.

Colgaron el teléfono y se prepararon. Patty se quedó pensando en la suerte que tenían algunas y un sentimiento que no comprendía se fue apoderando de ella, uno no muy bueno del cual llegó a sentir miedo. Lo descartó y se propuso disfrutar el día de chicas que le había prometido Candy y alejar los pensamientos absurdos. Un mensaje de texto le indicó que Candy la estaba esperando a fuera.

-¡Patty! Estás hermosa siempre.

Candy se bajó para saludarla antes de que ella se montara y le dio un efusivo abrazo, porque ella era bien expresiva, de hecho, Patty también, pero por alguna razón, Candy sintió que el abrazo recivido a cambio fue un poco frío y percibió en el rostro de la castaña una sonrisa forzada y una mirada escrutinadora que no supo descifrar.

-Tú también estás muy hermosa, Candy. Has cambiando mucho.

Por alguna razón su halago no le sonó amable a la rubia, había resentimiento en cada palabra y su mirada era desdeñosa. Candy quería que se le pasara la amargura a su amiga y que estuviera de vuelta, porque la verdad ya se estaba preocupando y su actitud la comenzaba a molestar, pero nuevamente hizo buche y trató de ponerse en su lugar.

-Patty, si no te conociera bien, diría que me odias. Vamos, verás lo animada que saldrás de allí.

Con una sonrisa un poco más sincera, Patty entró en el carro, el cual el chofer amablemente le tenía la puerta abierta para darle paso. Cambió su semblante con el último comentario que hiciera Candy y que le abrió los ojos, su actitud estaba siendo dudosa y se sientió mal consigo misma, sobre todo porque ni ella misma se entendía. Entre pláticas en las que se pusieron al corriente y dejando de lado todo tipo de diferencias, finalmente llegaron a _Nereyda's_, un salón de belleza en el que también hacían uñas acrílicas. Ambas se apuntaron para lavado y secado de pelo y también para hacerse las uñas. Dos jóvenes y simpáticos gays les señalaron sus sillas vacías, pues al ser martes, no había mucho volumen de clientela.

-¡Wow, nena! Tienes un pelo super largo, es divino.

Le dijo el joven que atendía a Candy, alto, delgado y trigueño que se presentó como "Geovany".

-Gracias, he querido cortarlo un poco, pero mi novio me mataría.

Igual de simpática, Candy le contestó, mas Patty que estaba en la silla de al lado mientras era atendida se le volvió a ver la expresión extraña hacia Candy, el chico que la atendía era tan simpático como el que atendía a Candy, pero el rostro de pocos amigos de Patty no le daba atrevimiento para hacerle conversación y se limitó hacer el trabajo. Los pensamientos de Patty estaban en que se estaba hartando del novio mil maravillas de Candy, de escucharla soñadora al hablar de todas sus virtudes y detalles, de cómo él la celaba y protegía e incluso, como amigas y confidentes, varios secretitos íntimos y ya había llegado el momento en que Patty no la escuchaba alegre sino con fastidio, esa fue la palabra con que ella lo describía pero habían sentimientos un poco más profundos y dañinos de los que ni ella misma era conciente.

-Bueno, chica, tú estás regia. Cuando termines de hacerte las uñas y ponerte totalmente _fashion_, puedes visitar esta tienda de aquí en frente, el dueño es amigo mío y tiene unos diseños espectaculares, a ti deben quedarte perfecto con ese cuerpo de sirena.

-Gracias, Geovany, lo tomaré en cuenta, pero luego, ahora mismo planeo tener un bebé.

La revelación de pronto hizo que Patty respingara de su asiento. De pronto a su amiga se le estaba haciendo realidad todos los sueños que una vez tuvo ella, incluyendo el bebé, el cual nunca existió en ella. Lo que más le molestó fue que el joven que la atendía a ella, soltó las tenazas un momento para unirse a la plática de Candy y Geovany, ya que ambos quedaron enamorados de su simpatía y por ser ella casi una adolescente les inspiraba mucha ternura al oírla hablar de sus planes de embarazo.

-Pues yo tengo un Part-time en _Carter's_, ahí hay todas las cositas habidas y por haber de bebés, puedo conseguirte una tarjeta de descuento. Todo el armario de mis sobrinos está lleno gracias a mí.

El comentario vino de Raúl, el que atendía a Patty y le entregó una tarjeta de la mencionada tienda, la que Candy guardó en su cartera _Gucci_, regalo de Terry y que no pasó desapercibida para unos celosos ojos castaños.

-Eh... Raúl, ¿verdad? ¿Te importaría seguir con mi pelo? La muchacha de las uñas también me está esperando.

El jóven de tez blanca y pelo marrón, muy guapo y con un rostro bastante delicado y hasta afeminado se sintió avergonzado y continuó con el pelo de Patty, pero más avergonzada quedó Candy por lo déspota que había sonado su amiga. No entendía qué diablos era lo que le pasaba. Cuando al fin terminaron con su pelo, se sentaron para que les hicieran las uñas, Candy optó por un clásico y delicado _french_, también se lo hizo en las uñas de los pies y Patty se hizo unas larguísimas uñas con diseños que luego no podía agarrar nada, pero le encantó la obra de arte que la minucurista había hecho en ella. Una vez que pagaron por todos los servicios prestados, comieron algo y luego de reposar se dirigieron a _Zen Spa_.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Albert llegaba de trabajar y estudiar un poco cansado, pero con la emoción de ver por fin a su hermosa novia. Tenía veintiocho años y aunque ya tenía su carrera, le habían ofrecido un ascenso en la empresa que trabajaba como administrador, pero para poder ocupar el puesto, le exigieron unos créditos universitarios adicionales y la empresa estaba cubriendo los gastos. Vivía desahogadamente, no era rico, pero tenía una hermosa casa y un buen auto, un salario envidiable y beneficios, además del mencionado ascenso que pronto tendría.

-Hola, preciosa, ya estoy aquí.

Se anunció tan pronto entró, pero no recivió respuesta ni señales de Karen, así que fue a la habitación y ahí la encontró mirando televisión y pintándose las uñas de los pies.

-¡Albert! ¡Por fin! ¿Trajiste algo de comer?

-¿Yo? Mi amor, acabo de venir del trabajo y de estudiar, pensé que tú habrías preparado algo de comer.

Albert estaba profundamente desilusionado. Primero el recivimiento de ella fue totalmente seco, nunca soltó lo que estaba haciendo y nisiquiera alzó la vista para mirarlo mientras le hablaba.

-¡Ah claro! ¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Tu sirvienta?

-No estoy refiriéndome a eso. ¡Por Dios! No sé que tanto te quejas, una comida es sólo un simple gesto, somos pareja, vivimos juntos...

-¿Y por eso debo esperarte todos los días con un plato de comida humeando?

Albert no podía creer su descaro. Se estaba desencantando más de ella cada día. Temía que en cualquier momento podía cansarse y mandarla al diablo, sin embargo, la quería y como tantas veces, estaba dándose una oportunidad.

-Sabes, Karen, no te entiendo. No trabajas, te lo doy todo, tienes a alguien que se encarga de la limpieza... no te exijo nada... te he dado libertad y... pienso que me he equivocado. No te estoy echando nada en cara, pero... ¿no crees que yo me merezca al menos una comida hecha por ti aunque sea un día a la semana? O hecha por quien sea, pero que esté ahí dispuesta para mí, para de alguna manera saber que te preocupas por mí aunque sea un poco y no por cuánto dinero puedo darte para gastar esta semana o cuál será el próximo regalo que te compraré...

-Albert... no soy buena para la cocina ni para las cosas del hogar... puedes salir y conseguir algo para que comamos los dos... pero si tienes ganas de discutir o pelear... búscate a otra persona, yo estoy muy cansada...

Albert dio un puñetazo en el gavetero porque no podía creer la falta de vergüenza de Karen. Había abierto los ojos de pronto, definitivamente ella no lo quería y tal vez nunca lo quiso. La casa que tenían, luego que los padres de él se la habían heredado salda, tuvieron que hipotecarla debido al despilfarro de Karen con las tarjetas de crédito, casi la pierden. Había perdido mucho tiempo esperando un gesto dulce por parte de ella, esperando que alguna vez fuera ella que lo buscara en la intimidad y no él para ser rechazado muchas veces por sus excusas. Anhelaba que alguna vez ella estuviera ansiosa por que él llegara y lo cubriera de besos, que le dijera cuánto lo había extrañado, pero después de dos años, comprendió que eso nunca iba a pasar y de pronto, ahí sentada sobre la cama, con su gesto frío e indiferente, con su mirada desdeñosa, la vio tal cual era. Tan plástica y frívola. Interesada. Supo que con ella jamás vería realizado su sueño de formar un hogar con al menos dos niños corriendo por ahí y llenando la enorme casa de risas y alegría. No pudo imaginar a Karen con un bebé, trató, pero la imagen sencillamente no se formaba en su cabeza. Karen ajena a todos los pensamientos de Albert, concentrada en sus uñas no sabía lo que estaba por esperarle. Albert se mantenía de pie, mirándola fijo, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Karen... no sé de qué puedas tú estar cansada, pero sí voy a decirte de lo que estoy cansado yo. Estoy cansado de ti y tu vanidad, estoy cansado de que el único amor que sientas sea el tuyo por ti. Estoy cansado de que sientas más cariño por mi billetera que por mí. Estoy cansado de mantener a una inútil. Sí, y no te ofendas, eso es lo que eres. No haces nada por tu vida, en cambio has hecho de mí un esclavo para tus caprichos, lo cual no me dolería si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de que me amas, pero me he dado cuenta de que eres incapaz de albergar tan noble sentimiento.

-Albert... no vengas con eso otra vez, sabes que te quiero, lo que pasa es que yo no soy una persona expresiva...

Albert se había sentado junto a ella en la cama y a pesar de su coraje, su voz era baja y pausada, no por eso carecía de firmeza y convicción. Karen comenzó hablarle y acercarse melosamente, pero cuando algo sobrepasa los límites...

-No eres expresiva, realmente no eres nada, Karen. No eres una profesional, no eres una buena mujer, no eres cariñosa, no eres honesta, me pregunto cuáles fueron las cualidades que me llevaron a ti... Lo que te quiero decir, Karen, es que ya me cansé de ti. Ya no quiero seguir más contigo. Estoy cansado de sentirme vacío... de dar y no recivir... lo siento, pero...

_**Fui por ti un ave que no se atrevió a volar**_

_**creí en ti y así me fui olvidando de mí**_

_**viví muriendo por estar siguiéndote a ti y a tus sueños**_

_**hoy ya sé que tus mentiras fueron mi realidad**_

_**y a quien amaba era sólo a tu vanidad**_

_**ya ves, no fue mi culpa, sólo fueron tus miedos**_

-¿Estás terminando conmigo? ¿En serio?

Le preguntó burlona e incrédula, como retándolo a que cumpla su palabra, porque no era la primera vez que tenían la misma discusión, ella lo engatuzaba, le daba una noche de ensueño para luego otra vez la misma historia, pero esta vez...

-Nunca había hablado tan en serio, Karen. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, estoy terminando contigo. Quiero que te vayas, sigue tu camino, encuentra otro idiota que se dedique a cumplir todos tus caprichos. Yo tengo otros planes y sueños que van mucho más allá de lo que tú me das. Tú no tienes ni eres lo que yo necesito.

-¿Ahora, verdad? Después de estos años que me he dedicado a ti y a...

-¿A mí? No seas absurda, Karen, a lo único que te has dedicado es a derrochar el dinero que con tanto sacrificio gano, gracias a ti tengo que pagar por una casa que ya estaba salda y duré dos años arropado de deudas, esa fue tu única dedicación, joderme la vida. Por favor, no te hagas la indignada porque me vas a conocer de verdad. Quiero que cojas tus cosas y te largues, cuando yo regrese no quiero verte aquí, no quiero ver nada tuyo aquí y cuidado con llevarte cualquier cosa que no te pertenezca porque te denuncio.

_**Me voy porque contigo piso en falso una vez más**_

_**me voy porque el silencio pesa más que tu verdad**_

_**me voy sin miedo a equivocarme**_

_**hoy pongo fin a lo que nunca empezó**_

Albert había sido tajante y por primera vez le alzó la voz y perdió los estribos. De repente no le pareció tan guapa, de pronto todo se volvió distorcionado ante sus ojos, al fin vio la realidad. Karen soltó sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, unas en las que él no caería jamás. Hizo un último intento por acercarse a él.

-Entiendo que estés molesto, cariño... no me he portado bien, pero... podemos arreglarlo... dame una oportunidad... ¿sí?... hasta había pensado en que podíamos tener ese bebé que tanto...

La fuerte carcajada de Albert le interrumpió el teatro que estaba montando, cambiando su gesto de uno muy dulce y meloso a su verdadera cara caprichosa y sin escrúpulos.

-Karen... ¿De verdad piensas que yo te querría para madre de mis hijos? Jajajajaja. Pobre de la criatura que te tenga por madre. Hazme un favor... vete, ¿sí? Cuando quiera reirme te llamo.

_**Sin ti la vida duele menos**_

_**sin ti camino por el cielo**_

_**así soy todo lo que quiero**_

_**tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti**_

_**sin ti ahora soy tan libre**_

_**sin ti ya nada es imposible**_

_**y aquí el tiempo ya no vuelve**_

_**y aunque a ti te duele que yo sea feliz**_

_**ya estás lejos de mí**_

Indignada, la chica alta, delgada, castaña de pelo largo y ondulado con enormes ojos miel se puso de pie y lo miró con toda su prepotencia y al mismo tiempo incredulidad, pero la expresión de Albert advertía que no estaba jugando, ella sabía cómo era el _dulce_ Albert cuando alguien sobrepasaba el límite de su paciencia.

-Veinticuatro horas, cariño, veinticuatro horas te doy para que me llames suplicando que vuelva.

La mirada que Albert le dedicó a travez de sus preciosos ojos azúl cielo no pudo ser más cínica, lo mismo que su sonrisa torcida. Él pensó que posiblemente tardaría veinticuatro horas, pero en tener otra compañía, aunque no era pretensioso, tenía un físico envidiable, alto, rubio, cuerpo de ensueño y sus facciones masculinas y perfectas parecían haber sido esculpidas a mano. Albert pensó en irse y dejarla sola para que empacara, pero se le encendió el bombillo y decidió que era mejor observar todos sus movimientos y asegurarse de que de verdad se fuera solamente con lo que le pertenecía y para siempre.

_**Te ves en un espejo y se convierte en papel**_

_**no hay más que un corazón vacío**_

_**pido piedad por ti**_

_**que no mereces nada de lo que yo te di**_

_**Me voy porque contigo piso en falso una vez más**_

_**me voy porque el silencio pesa más que tu verdad**_

_**me voy sin miedo a equivocarme**_

_**hoy pongo fin a lo que nunca empezó**_

-Buena suerte, Karen.

-¡Vete al diablo!

Fue su insulto luego que Albert sólo le diera unos billetes para un taxi. Cuando vio que al fin se fue, se sentó unos segundos en el sofá pasando sus dedos por su un poquito largo cabello rubio. Se preguntó cómo fue que pudo haber tirado esos años a la basura con una mujer así, en qué estaría pensando. Pensó que verla partir le causaría una depresión terrible porque la quería, pero por el contrario, sintió una paz infinita y hasta lleno de ánimo se volvió.

_**Sin ti la vida duele menos**_

_**sin ti camino por el cielo**_

_**así soy todo lo que quiero**_

_**tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti**_

_**sin ti ahora soy tan libre**_

_**sin ti ya nada es imposible**_

_**y aquí el tiempo ya no vuelve**_

Miró su celular destrozado luego de haberlo lanzado contra el piso de el estacionamiento de la universidad por todas las veces que había llamado a Karen y ella no contestó. Notó que era temprano, así que iría a la compañía de su celular a resolver el problema. Se dio un baño y se vistió casual, un jean, polo azúl y tenis, sport y juvenil, pero al mismo tiempo irresistiblemente guapo. Llegó a la oficina central de la compañía de celulares.

-Buenas tardes, ¿cómo le ayudo?

-Sí, buenas tardes, vengo porque...

La frase se quedó a medias cuando alzó la vista y vio a la joven que lo estaba atendiendo. Nunca había visto una mujer tan bella, con esa piel y esos razgos tan delicados, pensó haber visto un ángel. Ella a su vez no podía dejar de sonreir, pensó que había salido el sol cuando él entró.

-Mi celular sufrió un accidente y vengo a comprar uno nuevo...

-¡Wow! Un fatal accidente...

La joven miró lo que quedaba del aparato y sonrió, haciendo que a él se le acabara de secar el aliento, pero no fue sólo a él, porque al devolverle la sonrisa a ella también se le doblaron las piernas.

-Ehh... sí. Quería saber si por el seguro que le puse puedo obtener otro y cúales serían los descuentos...

-Veamos... permítame su número telefónico y la clave de acceso a la cuenta.

Albert dio la información solicitada hasta un poco trabado y vio como ella concentrada introduciendo la información en la computadora de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y sonreía.

-Pues aquí... con el seguro podríamos darle por cincuenta dólares el mismo modelo totalmente nuevo, pero veo también que su contrato vence en unos días, si espera esos días y renueva el contrato nuevamente podemos ofrecerle cualquiera de los últimos modelos totalmente gratis...

-Suena bien, linda, pero... ¿voy a estar incomunicado por días?

Su matadora sonrisa la hizo temblar, pero le sonrió también y lo orientó a continuación.

-Déjame terminar, te ofrecemos un equipo provisional en lo que vencen esos días, sería el mismo modelo que tenías mientras tanto. Pero... ese arreglo no puede pasar de los días mencionados y tiene que hacerse sólo conmigo.

Albert sonrió arrogante al escucharla mencionar eso. Le gustaba la chica, no lo negaba y hasta pensó en darle largas al asunto sin importar que hubieran más personas esperando.

-Es que yo de todas formas no pretendía que me atendiera alguien más, es más, si cuando venga tú no estás, cancelaré todo el servicio.

A su amenaza ella rió, se puso bien nerviosa como una adolescente. Porqué tenía que ser tan guapo, alto y encima simpático y sonreirle así... con esos dientes tan blancos y perfectos...

-Encantada te atendería, no podemos perder un cliente, mi trabajo estaría en juego.

Ella le guiñó un ojo, gesto que lo desarmó por completo y procedió a activarle el nuevo equipo provisional y a introducir la información en la computadora.

-Bien, ya está activado... la programación... ¿la deseas en español o en inglés?

-En inglés, por favor, es mucho más fácil.

La chica le sonrió estando totalmente de acuerdo en eso, en español los celulares son todo un lío.

-Esta es mi tarjeta. Me llama para cuando venga a renovar el contrato para obtener cualquiera de los modelos que le ofrecí o si surge cualquier desperfecto con ese equipo durante los días que lo usarás.

Albert tomó la tarjeta y sonrió maliciosamente, pensando que su equipo provisional iba a sufrir un par de accidentes durante esos días.

-Muchas gracias, ha sido usted muy amable, nos veremos pronto.

Ambos se dieron una sonrisa arrebatadora y se despidieron... pero el destino siempre hace lo suyo...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

A pesar de haber tenido un extenuante día en la oficina, Terry no llegó muy tarde y quiso sorprender a Candy y le llevó comida del restaurant italiano de su preferencia, llevó para ambos y entró muy contento, ansioso de ver a su pecosa.

-Pecas, ya llegué.

-¡Terry!

Candy no corrió, más bien voló a sus brazos y brincó de una manera que quedó enganchada a su cintura.

-¿Me extrañaste, pecosa?

Le preguntó él aún sin soltarla hasta que se percató de una persona que también estaba presente y la dejó en el piso con delicadeza para dirigirse a los ojos castaños que miraron el espectáculo con cierto desdén.

-Ah, Terry, ella es mi amiga Patty. Espero no te moleste... la invité a quedarse unos días porque no se siente muy bien y pues... yo paso mucho tiempo sola...

-Por mí no hay problemas. Esta es tu casa mi amor. Bienvenida, Patty, Terrence Grandchester.

Terry le dio la mano y le sonrió, ella se quedó de piedra y mirándolo fijo, pues nunca lo había visto personalmente y pensó que Candy exageraba al describirlo, pero evidentemente, se había quedado corta. Terry se sintió un poco incómodo por la forma en que Patty lo miraba como si fuera un postre muy tentador, pero no le dio importancia al asunto, no quería hacerse impresiones tan pronto ni hacer sentir mal a ninguna de las dos.

-El placer es mío, Candy me ha hablado mucho de ti...

-Pues espero que hayan sido cosas buenas ya que a ella le gusta pintarme como un ogro.

-¡Terry! Por supuesto que no.

Patty sonrió, pero su sonrisa estuvo dirigida a Terry y no a Candy, o al menos ambos. Terry la había deslumbrado y un sentimiento obsesivo estaba adueñándose de su ser.

-Bueno, yo traje comida, afortunadamente alcanza para los tres, así que no se preocupen. Si no es molestia, voy a tomar un baño primero, pueden comenzar sin mí.

Terry fue amable, pero ellas decidieron tomar un baño y ponerse también más cómodos y así comerían los tres juntos.

-Puedes dormir aquí, Patty. Este era mi cuarto. Está todo limpio, nadie lo usa ya.

Patty se quedó sin habla al ver la enorme y bonita habitación que parecía ser más grande que todo su apartamento. Lo bonito y decorado que estaba, con televisión, laptop y stereo y por si fuera poco su propio baño. Todo le pareció una burla.

-Gracias, Candy...

-Siéntete en libertad de usar lo que necesites. Las gavetas están vacías, así que puedes colocar tu ropa en ellas mientras tanto. Yo ya mudé todo lo mío al cuarto de Terry.

Candy expresó esto último con una emoción inmensa que no supo disimular, estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano, soñando despierta y jamás se hubo percatado de lo que molestaba eso a Patty, sobre todo la escenita de la forma en que ella recivió a Terry al llegar, brincándole encima como una niña y cómo él le consentía todo. Le dio rabia el no poder tener también ella eso. Anheló con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la amara así, que la añoñaran de esa manera. Su amargura creció más cuando casualmente se encontró a Stear con su esposa comprando cositas para bebé en una tienda y aunque a Eliza no se le notara el embarazo aún, era obvio, acariciaba su barriga con ternura, se escondió para que ninguno de los dos la viera y abandonó la tienda a lágrima viva. Ella terminó destrozada y sin nada y él a cambio parecía que andaba de luna de miel e irónicamente con un bebé después de todo. Ella terminó con él y todo pareció arreglarse a favor de él. No pudo describir el odio profundo que estaba enredándose como hiedra en su corazón.

-Bueno, Candy... voy a prepararme, al menos que me quieras ver desnuda, te aconsejo que vayas hacer lo mismo.

Patricia un poco consiente de lo pesada que se había vuelto, ya que en el fondo no se daba cuenta de la envidia que sentía y su actitud no era adrede, decidió ser un poco menos dura con su amiga que no tenía la culpa de que la suerte ahora le sonriera, hizo ese último comentario sonando un poco bromista.

-Para nada, Patty, me conformo con el cuerpo de mi hombre que está... bueno... mejor me callo. Nos vemos abajo en el comedor.

El comentario de Candy no fue nada acertado, pues la rabia en Patty volvió a encenderse junto con su envidia. Candy salió a prepararse, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. En veinte minutos los tres estuvieron abajo para comer.

-Patty... así está bien o quieres que te sirva...

Terry no terminó de hablar porque no pensó ver a patricia con esa camisilla de pijama que dejaba casi totalmente al descubierto sus voluptuosos pechos. No era que se sintiera atraído por ella, porque su pecosa no tenía nada que envidiarle, pero era incómodo y buscó la mirada de Candy para ver si captaba la incomodidad, pero Candy era tan confiada a veces que no se enteraba de nada, por más miradas indirectas que Terry le lanzó, Candy nunca cayó en tiempo y Patty lo notó, un punto a su favor, pensó.

-Así está bien, Terry. Hay que conservar la figura.

Al decir eso le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se talló la cintura con las manos, él cambió la vista y sentándose al lado de Candy y no al frente, porque de esa forma estaría al lado de Patty y ella le daba mala espina. Él era un hombre de mundo y conocía demasiado a las mujeres, pero su dulce e inocente mujer no. Esa misma noche él hablaría con ella, no quería malos entendidos.

-Está divino, mi amor, gracias.

Candy le dio un besito en la mejilla y siguió comiendo, Patty con disimulo, jamás apartó la mirada de Terry. Se concentró en sus fuertes brazos por el tiempo dedicado al gimnacio y que en uno de ellos tenía un tatuaje de una niña rubia con el nombre de Candy, uno que se hizo cuando cumplió diesciocho años y que mostraba a Candy en sus ocho. El motivo de ese tatuaje fue una vez que a Candy le dio un fuerte dengue emorrágico y que por negligencia de su madre por poco se muere, pensando que la pequeña no sobreviviría, él y Anthony estaban profundamente afectados y Terry se la tatuó para llevarla siempre con él. En otro brazo tenía un tribal, estaba mezclado con flores, pues es lo que está de moda y para nada se veía afeminado, todo lo contrario, Terry era puro pecado.

-Eh... Candy... ahora que lo recuerdo. Archie te mandó muchos saludos y dijo que lo tenías abandonado. Llámalo cuando tengas oportunidad, te extraña mucho el pobrecito.

Terry soltó el tenedor de pronto y le dedicó una mirada helada a Candy, una que la retaba a que se atreviera a llamarlo. Candy a su vez quiso matar a Patty por su indescreción, además...

-Patty... no sé a qué viene eso ahora... Yo no acostumbro a llamar a Archie desde que empezé con Terry... no es saludable para él, además siempre lo saludo en la universidad y llevamos una buena relación de amistad.

-Lo siento, Candy, no quise insinuar nada. Sólo pensé que la amistad hay que cultivarla y él es muy buen chico... además te adora...

A dónde quería llegar Patty con todo aquello de pronto. Candy ya se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa porque sentía cómo los ojos de Terry la taladraban, pero no se percató de la malicia en la mirada y sonrisa de su amiga, Terry sí.

-Bueno... yo ya terminé de comer, las dejo para que hablen, chicas.

Si Candy no conociera tan bien a Terry, habría jurado que estaba siendo amable, pero estaba furioso y seguramente hirviendo de celos y si Patty no tuviera tanta maña, también habría creído en su amabilidad, pero no, porque esa había sido su intención, romper con el encanto de los dos tortolitos que la tenían harta.

-Ehh... Terry... yo te acompaño, también estoy agotada y supongo que Patty también lo está.

Candy miró a Patty con intención, como reclamándole su actitud y Patty puso gesto apenado, como de "no fue mi intención". Se paró y se fue a la habitación que era de Candy mientras que la pareja se fue a la suya.

-Terry... No me dijiste nada de mi pelo... me lo alizé... y mis uñas... ¿te gustan?

-Eres bella de todas formas, pecas, aunque tu pelo enroscadito me gusta más y tus uñas están muy lindas, mi amor.

Candy no quedó muy complacida, se notaba molestia en su voz a pesar que trataba de disimularlo.

-Mi amor... yo... yo nunca hablo con Archie... espero que no estés molesto por eso...

-¡Claro que no! Anda ve y llámalo, te extraña tanto...

Su arrogancia y sarcasmo hicieron su aparición y la carita de ella se angustió.

-Terry... yo a penas le dirijo la palabra desde que estoy contigo... no sé por qué Patty comentó eso, pero...

-Te diré por qué. ¡Porque te tiene envidia!

Le gritó porque para él no pasaron desapercibidas las intenciones de Patty desde el principio y Candy en su inocencia quedó muy indignada y sorprendida.

-No sé de qué hablas, Terry. Ella es mi amiga hace tiempo y...

-¿Hace tiempo? Hace un semestre cuando empezaste la universidad, Candy. Sé que eres ingenua, pero yo no, Candy, conosco muy bien a las mujeres y sus mañas. Tu amiga, no me ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que me vio. ¿Has visto la camisilla que se puso? ¿Tú te la habrías puesto en frente de un novio suyo? No, ¿verdad? Los comentarios que hizo... ¿crees que siendo tu amiga y conociendo todo lo que seguro tú le has compartido de nosotros, porque sé que es normal entre mujeres contarse todas esas cosas... que sus comentarios sobre Archie no vinieron porque sabía que me molestarían?

-Terry... creo que has malinterpretado todo, Patty no es así, ella...

Candy no sabía como explicarse, pues sabía que Patty no era precisamente una santa y que sostuvo una relación con un hombre casado, pero nunca que le bajara el novio a una amiga, no la creyó capaz de eso, aunque sí la había notado un poco rara en sus actitudes.

-Candy, princesa... te falta mucho por conocer de la vida. Según lo que tú misma me has contado... ella no es una santita, además, cariño, ella está un poco amargada por todo lo que está pasando en estos momentos. A veces, amor, entre amigos, más común entre mujeres, el éxito de la otra despierta cierta envidia aunque no siempre es intencional. Ella de pronto está pasando por un fracazo amoroso, mientras que tú estás viviendo un sueño ante sus ojos, mientras ella no sabe cómo pagar la renta de su humilde apartamento, tú la invitas a tu lujosa casa y le ofreces el cuarto que fue tuyo y que está mejor equipado que todo su apartamento. Mientras ella descubre que nunca estuvo embarazada, tú estás planificando tener un bebé, de pronto, mi cielo, tú, sin proponértelo, tienes todo lo que ella deseó y eso, aunque no haya sido a propósito, a despertado sus celos. Las mujeres son así, cariño, ustedes serían las dueñas del mundo si no se odiaran tanto entre ustedes mismas.

Esas palabras de Terry vinieron muy calmadas y sentándose a Candy en su regazo para que ella entendiera todo lo que su ingenuidad e inexperiencia no le permitían ver.

-Pero es que... Terry... ella misma me alentaba y aconsejaba para conquistarte cuando tú no me hacías caso... siempre estuvo ahí conmigo e incluso fue clara con Archie para que no se ilusionara conmigo... no entiendo cómo es que ahora...

-Pecas, creo que eso fue antes de que se viera sin su pareja, sin hijo y sin nada, antes de que te viera a ti tan feliz y que me conociera a mi. No es por alardear, Candy, pero muchas mujeres les gusta ser tratadas así, así como yo te trato a ti y eso les da envidia. Lo sé porque sólo contigo me he portado de esta manera y sé que esto es lo que las mujeres esperan porque con las que tuve y no amé me lo reclamaron alguna vez, pero la mentablemente no se puede hacer lo que no se siente y ninguna me inspiró la ternura y el amor que me inspiras tú. Esa y otras cositas envenenaron de rabia a tu amiga, amor.

-Y... ¿Qué debo hacer...? ¿Le digo que se vaya?

-Creo que sería lo mejor, no me gustaría que hubieran malos entendidos entre nosotros, ambos somos muy celosos y no quiero que se nos dañe la tranquilidad que tenemos. Pero no le pidas que se vaya así sin más, habla con ella y explícale los motivos, tal vez aún puedas recuperar algo, ella sólo está un poco desubicada, pero para tu tranquilidad y la mía, por favor, regrésala a su casa.

Candy comprendió las palabras de Terry, adoraba su madurez y su sexto sentido para oler a sus enemigos, eso siempre le dio éxito en lo que hacía, incluso cuando estaba en las calles. Amaba a ese hombre con todo su ser, lo admiraba y más aún cuando en esas circustancias sacaba cara por ella, porque otro hombre hubiera aprovechado la situación y se hubiera enredado con su amiga, pero no Terry, al menos con su pecosa, él no sería capaz de tal bajeza.

-Terry... ¿yo soy más linda que Patty?

-Pecas... eso no se pregunta. Eres mil veces más linda. Ella no tiene estos hermosos ojitos, ni esta naricita, tampoco tiene estas pecas ni esta boquita que me encanta.

Terry la besaba y para cuando ella vino a reaccionar ya Terry la tenía totalmente desnuda, besando cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Voy a demostrarte todas las razones por las cuales eres la más bella de todas.

Se arodilló para ir besándola desde sus pies donde luego su lengua recorrería sus piernas y muslos con su rastro húmedo y se detendría un rato entre ese lugar oculto de su centro y que ante el contacto sus gemidos se dejarían escuchar. Salió de ese lugar y cubrió de besos y caricias su vientre y ombligo.

_**Es poco decir que eres mi luz, mi cielo, mi otra mitad**_

_**es poco decir que daría la vida por tu amor y aún más**_

_**ya no me alcanzan las palabras, no**_

_**para explicarte lo que siento yo**_

_**y todo lo que vas causando en mí**_

_**lo blanco y negro se vuelve color**_

_**y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz**_

_**y si nace de ti**_

-Te amo, Terry. No hay nadie mejor que tú para mí, mi amor, sueño con ser tuya siempre, quiero dártelo todo a ti.

-Yo te amo mucho más, mi amor, pienso dártelo todo esta misma noche.

Sus labios siguieron besando y acariciando el vientre donde ambos soñaban que pronto estuviera su bebé y sus labios subieron para besar y acariciar a los pechos que tanto adoraba y deseaba y que muy pronto alimentarían al hijo de los dos. Lo hizo de una forma tan excitante que ella no pudo ahogar un grito y porque ademas sus dedos hacían travezuras en su interior.

_**Te voy amar y hacerte sentir**_

_**que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir**_

_**porque me das tu amor sin medir**_

_**quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti**_

-Terry... hazme el amor ya, por favor. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

-Eso no me lo tienes que pedir, siempre, mi amor, voy hacerte mía, cada noche...

Ella lo ayudó a desnudarse para maravillarse con su cuerpo perfecto y sobre todo con la deliciosa erección que la excitaba y la hacía perder todo el control. Antes de que él empezara con lo que ella le había solicitado, no pudo evitar arrodillarse un momento para llevarse a la boca aquello que tanto placer le causaba y para sopresa de él que gimió al primer contacto de la boca de ella. La forma en que ella lo estaba chupando, lentamente y poco a poco y haciendo jugueteos con su lengua se estaban llevando toda su voluntad.

-Eres perfecta, mi amor, por eso eres la única para mí.

Los dedos de él se entrelazaron en el pelo de ella mientras disfrutaba de todo el placer que su boca le estaba brindando.

_**Es poco decir que soy yo quien te cuida como ángel guardián**_

_**es poco decir que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz**_

_**ya no me alcanzan las palabras, no**_

_**para explicarte lo que siento yo**_

_**y todo lo que vas causando en mí**_

_**lo blanco y negro se vuelve color**_

_**y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz**_

_**y si nace de ti**_

Estando de pie, él la retiró de su boca porque estaba tan excitado y necesitado de ella que la levantó y así mismo de pie se la colgó de la cintura y entró en ella sin dejar de besar su boca. La movía a ella de alante hacia atrás y de arriba hacia abajo, amos se movían y él recostó su espalda de la pared y le sostuvo firme las nalgas.

-Terry.. ahh.. mmm... te amo, mi amor.. ahhh

Sus gritos serían escuchados en la habitación donde se encontraba Patty, no los pudo evitar. No cuando Terry se movía de esa manera en su interior, cuando esa boca varonil y dominante devoraba la suya y cuando la penetraba tan fuerte y posesivamente.

-Me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre así... cuando me dejas saber que eres sólo mía.

Con esas palabras, Terry se dejó correr en su interior sosteniéndose de ella y se quedó un rato cargándola así y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Luego de otro duchazo se fueron a la cama y ahí Terry se quedó contemplándola mientras sus verdes ojos fueron apagándose lentamente.

-Te amo, Terry... Déjame embarazada ya...

Esas palabras salieron de ella inconciente, ya casi dormida, al día siguiente no se acordaría de haberlas pronunciado.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

En total eran cinco los días que Patty llevaba en casa de Candy, cinco porque aparentemente, Patty volvió a ser la misma de siempre y Candy no tuvo el valor de hablarle sobre lo que había sentido y lo dejó pasar, Terry al ver el supuesto cambio también, dejó de presionarla y olvidaron el asunto.

-Terry... ¿vas a llegar tarde hoy también?

-No, cariño, hoy sólo haré unas diligencias, no tengo trabajo, pero Richard me pidió unos favores. Estaré toda la tarde y noche contigo, mi reina.

Candy se puso alegre porque era el último día que Patty se quedaría en su casa y ella y Terry recuperarían toda su privacidad. Quería aprovechar la ausencia de Terry para hacer algo que hacía unos días le daba vuelta en la cabeza, pero que quería hacerlo discretamente por si no era más que otro chasco a su sensibilidad. Terry se despidió de ella con un beso y con gesto con la mano de Patricia, que esperaba que a su regreso se encontrara bien lejos de ellos, pues no olvidó que dos noches atrás trató sutilmente de provocarlo en la cocina cuando fue un momento a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche para Candy y Patty se encontraba ahí con una de las tantas pijamas que usaba Candy, pero que siendo Patty más voluptuosa dejaba mucho menos a la imaginación, cada día soportaba menos a su amiga y no veía la hora en que se fuera. No le comentó nada más a Candy porque vio que ya no tenía caso seguir trabajando con su ingenuidad y porque además tenía entendido que ella ya se iba.

-Patty... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a comprar unas cosas?

-Claro, Candy. Luego empacaré para irme.

Su respuesta la dio con la intención de que Candy le pidiera que se quedara más tiempo, pero eso no sucedió, se había acostumbrado a las comodidades de ese lujoso apartamento y las buenas comidas y sobre todo, aceptó acompañar a Candy ahora a salir porque ella tan generosa le había comprado bastante cosas y esta salida sería otra oportunidad.

Fueron a _T. _y ahí Candy compró cojines, cortinas y otros artículos para redecorar el apartamento, pues todo ahí era blanco y ella quería ponerle algo de color. Patty veía con furia como ella echaba y echaba en el carrito sin siquiera mirar los precios de las cosas. Escogió varios juegos de sábanas y accesorios para el baño y perchas para las tantas piezas de ropa que tenía. Patty astutamente se quedó contemplando un juego de sábanas que le gustó y la buenaza de Candy se lo ofreció y ella lo aceptó más que feliz. Cuando hubieron pagado todo, con su celular, Candy le marcó al chofer para que fuera a recogerlas en la misma entrada del centro comercial donde habían efectuado las compras y porque además, tenía que hacer otra parada. Le preguntó a Patty si la quería acompañar también al próximo lugar, pero no le dijo a dónde y Patty pensando que también sería alguna tienda en la que ella también pudiera salir beneficiada con alguna compra, aceptó sin pensarlo.

-Pues... ya estamos aquí... estoy tan nerviosa...

-Candy... ¿Qué vamos hacer aquí?

-¡Ay Patty! Es que aún no te he contado... es que no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones, pero... llevo siete días de retrazo y pienso que tal vez esta vez sí estoy embarazada. Quiero asegurarme antes de hacerme falsas esperanza e ilusionar a Terry...

Habían parado en un laboratorio privado, uno en que la antenderían rápidamente, ya que era exclusivo, del grupo médico que aceptaba la tarjeta aseguradora que Terry había dispuesto para ella. La revelación de lo que haría allí le supo a mierda a Patricia, quien inconcientemente deseó que todo fuera una falsa alarma para Candy, ya no la soportaba más. Candy le confió eso a Patty confiando en el cambio de ella y achacándole su pasada actitud a la amargura y depresión por la que estaba pasando. Lo que Candy no sabía era que el supuesto cambio se debió a que había escuchado la discusión que habían tenido ella y Terry a causa de ella y por eso astutamente fingió ser la misma de siempre, consiguiendo la lástima de ellos y que bajaran la guardia.

Candy se registró en el mostrador y esperó su turno junto a Patricia en la salita de espera. Cada una tomó una revista que hablaba sobre embarazos y todos los cuidados prenatales entre otras ramas de la salud, como la diabetes, la cual Patty padecía.

-Candice Brower, puede pasar, por favor.

La mujer vestida de blanco la llamó y ella se levantó emocionada, rogando a Dios el milagro.

-Deseame suerte, Patty.

Le dijo a su amiga con un abrazo sin sospechar que ella le deseaba todo lo contrario y ansiaba ver a la rubia salir de esa oficina con la misma desilusión que salió ella al enterarse que su supuesto embarazo no era más que una anemia.

-Buenos tardes, Candice. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de retrazo?

-Es sólo una semana. Sé que es muy poco tiempo, pero yo soy muy regular y además me gusta mucho montar a caballo y...

-Entiendo tu preocupación, querida. Bueno, vamos hacer la pruebita a ver si hay un bebé. Es sólo llenar este tubito de sangre y en veinte a treinta minuto tendrás el resultado. Si el resultado saliera negativo y sigues con el retrazo, repite la prueba en una semana más.

Dichas esas palabras, la mujer hizo su tarea de extraer la sangre de Candy al tubito, luego de ponerle una curita, le indicó que espera hasta que la llame.

-Sí quieres da una vueltecita o come algo en lo que sale, así liberas un poco la ansias.

La mujer de unos treinta y cinco años le causó ternura la ilusión de Candy, sobre todo por su edad y se recordó a sí misma cuando se casó y vivía las mismas ansias.

-¿Qué te dijeron, Candy?

-Tengo que esperar los resultados... Honestamente... ya no quiero hacerme más ilusiones, seguro que en cualquier momento me baja la regla.

De pronto el ánimo de Candy comenzó a resquebrajarse sin saber por qué, tenía ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo miedo de que volviera a estar equivocada.

-Te entiendo, Candy, ya ves lo que me pasó a mí...

-Lo sé, Patty, pero estoy segurísima que pronto serás madre y sobre todo, lo serás con el chico indicado que te sepa amar y valorar de verdad.

Con eso, Candy le dio un efusivo abrazo a su amiga y a Patty la revolvieron los remordimientos. Candy era tan leal y transparente, no veía la maldad y de pronto Patty se sintió fatal, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno, Candy, vamos a esperar a ver qué te dicen...

-Sí, pero no esperaremos aquí, vamos al Burger King que está ahí en frente en lo que sale el resultado.

Así lo hicieron y ambas se ubicaron en la fila. Patty vio como Candy pedía un Whopper tejano doble, una hamburguesa inmensa para ella, pensó y no sólo eso, lo pidió agrandado y con un apple pie. Patty por su parte se pidió una ensalada Caesar, pues seguía una dieta saludable que le indicó la nutricionista y en vez de refresco, pidió una botella de agua, cosa que le dio más rabia, pues su también diabetes le impedía comsumir ciertos alimentos. Cuando estuvo lista su órden se sentaron a degustar su comida.

-Candy... ni siquiera puedes morder tu hamburguesa.

Le bromeó Patricia al ver como ella buscaba la manera de darle el primer mordisco, sabía que esa hamburguesa era riquísima, pues Terry la había pedido para él en una ocación y se la dio a probar, terminó comiéndosela ella casi toda y él le hizo la misma broma que Patty al no poderla casi morder.

-No importa, está divina, Patty. No sé cómo puedes estarte comiendo esa sosa ensalada con tantas delicias.

Patty la miró asesinamente. _Tú crees que estoy comiéndome esto por elección_ Fue su pensamiento al ver cómo Candy deboraba su deliciosa comida como si fuera un manjar de los dioses, es que ella no conocía bien los detalles de las condiciones de Patty, pues ésta siempre contaba el cuento a su manera.

-Bueno... ya nos tenemos que ir. Ya debe estar listo el resultado...

Poniéndose tensa nuevamente, Candy se puso de pie para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse con Patty nuevamente al laboratorio. Cuando entraron, al encontrarse el lugar vacío, la mujer que le había atendido le indicó haberla estado esperando con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Candy rezaba para que su milagro fuera concedido, Patty lo hacía por motivos muy contrarios. Candy siguió a la experta hasta la oficina y su gesto fue indescifrable, ya no sabía que más pensar.

-Bueno, Candice... estas pruebas, a diferencia de las caseras, suelen ser muy precisas. Según este resultado... pues... no me queda más remedio que decirte...

-Está bien, no lo diga. Ya lo sé.

La mujer levantó la vista del papel que mostraba sus resultados para ver a Candy con su carita empapada en llanto y casi tuvo ganas de llorar junto con ella.

-Candice... tal vez no lo planificaste, pero un bebé siempre es una bendición, yo creo que...

-¿Cómo? ¿Osea... que sí estoy embarazada?

-Sí, Candice, cien por ciento... ¿Qué pensaste?

Ahora era la mujer la que estaba desconcertada, pensó que todo el drama y el llanto se debían a un embarazo no deseado, por su edad no era difícil llegar a esa conclusión.

-Es que llevaba un par de meses deseándolo y nada... pero ahora... ahora estoy feliz.

Comenzó a reir entre lágrimas y la mujer sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, ya no tenía que enviar a esa chiquilla a su casa con una noticia desgarradora.

-Me alegro mucho, Candice porque ya me estabas asustando. Ahora, niña, te aconsejo que vayas a tu ginecólogo lo más pronto que puedas para que cuides de tu embarazo y te darán una cita para tu primera ecografía. Es una experiencia divina y emocionante.

Le dijo la mujer con emoción al recordar sus dos embarazos y le mostró a Candy fotos sobre su escritorio de sus retoños. Luego salió de la oficina con sus resultados en las manos directo hacia Patty que al verla con el rostro en señal de que lloraba, sintió una indescriptible, pero morbosa alegría, pues supuso que no habían sido buenas noticias.

-Candy... no te pongas así, seguramente volverás a intentarlo y ésta vez con éxito.

Patty ni siquiera esperó que su amiga le hablara de los resultados cuando ya la estaba consolando y eso desconcertó un poco a Candy.

-Ehh... Patty... no te preocupes. Mis resultados están bien. Estoy embarazadísima.

Candy alegre y confiando en la sinceridad del abrazo de su amiga la abrazó más fuerte y no notó como a ésta se le desencajó el rostro de pura rabia y su envidia se incrementó a la máxima potencia, deshaciendo abruptamente el abrazo.

-Pues vámonos, Candy. Supongo que mueres por decírselo a Terry...

-¡Sí! Ya quiero ver su cara, sé que se pondrá muy feliz. ¡Por fin!

Feliz como una lombriz, Candy le marcó al chofer para que las recogiera nuevamente y las dejara en la casa para darle la noticia a Terry y para que Patty terminara de empacar y se fuera a su casa.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Al llegar a la casa, Candy no encontró a Terry y le marcó varias veces y nada... Luego escuchó un sonido de celular con la canción del ringtone que él había seleccionado para ella y supo que había dejado su celular en la casa, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar y ver a Patty empacar.

-Tranquila, Candy, pronto podrás darle la sorpresa, no comas ansias y deja de dar vueltas que me estás volviendo loca.

Poco a poco la otra cara de Patty volvió a resurgir, ella misma había intentado ser la misma, pero al enterarse ahora del embarazo de su amiga, la misma rabia y envidia volvieron a ella y con eso su también amarga actitud.

-Es que... no sé cómo decírselo... no sé si deba hacer algo especial o si...

-¡Sólo dícelo y ya! A los hombres no les interesa mucho los detalles y cursilerías.

Esas ácidas palabras salieron de la boca de Patty con la esperanza de desalentar a su amiga, pero lo único que consiguió fue...

-Serán los hombres que tú conoces, Patty, porque a Terry le fascinan los detalles tanto como a mí. Ya sé lo que haré. Regreso en un ratito, Patty. Estás en tu casa.

Candy salió corriendo como una loca dejando a Patricia desconcertada e hirviendo de rabia con su último comentario mientras furiosa seguía empacando sin ningún deseo de volver a su apartamento que de pronto le parecía un cuchitril.

Candy, ajena a la amalgama de pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de su disque amiga, fue directo a la tienda de regalos más cercana. Pues no quería soltarle la noticia a Terry así tan secamente.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, aquí siempre tenemos el detalle perfecto para cada ocación. ¿Qué estamos buscando?

Una joven gordita y muy bella y amable la atendía con una dulzura que Candy tuvo que darle su mejor sonrisa.

-Pues verás... quiero darle la sorpresa a mi novio de que será papá... pero quiero que sea especial...

-Entiendo... Por tu físico supongo que estás recién enterada, así que como no sabemos su sexo, pues se me ocurre esto.

Dado que el detalle era para un hombre, tenía que lucir varonil y no con muchos embelecos ni algo muy grande. Así que la chica consiguió una delicado cofrecito de tamaño mediano que dentro tenía la delicada almohadilla blanca donde colocaría un chupete de cristal verde transparente, muy delicado y no sólo eso, la chica preparó una pequeña plaquita en metal que decía "Grandchester-Brower" que sería clavada también a la almohadilla quedando frente al chupete, pero bajito, de modo que no tapara ni opacara al chupete que era el detalle principal. El detalle fue colocado en una pequeña fundita de regalo en verde también y Candy feliz y conforme pagó a la chica y le pidió su tarjeta para recomendarla o contactarla para detalles futuros, pues había quedado maravillada.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¿Dónde está Candy?

Preguntaría Terry muy serio al encontrar a Patty en la cocina preparándose un sandwich con toda la confianza del mundo y ni rastros de su pecosa.

-Pues no lo sé... ella salió disparada y dejó su teléfono que no ha parado de sonar.

Patty vio que Terry se veía molesto, así que aprovechó muy bien la situación y echaría más leña al fuego, pues al ella señalarle el celular que precisamente estaba sonando, el lo tomó y si le parecía que se veía molesto, ahora estaba sencillamente furioso al ver que el número que se identificaba en la pantalla era el de Archie.

-Tú sabes algo y me lo vas a decir.

La amenazó Terry perdiendo la paciencia, pero ella lejos de amedrentarse, se excitó y se mordió el labio provocativamente. Lo que Terry no sabía era que Candy ni siquiera tenía grabado el número de teléfono de Archie desde que él le había comprado el celular nuevo luego de haberle destrozado el anterior y que fue Patricia quien grabó el número en él aprovechando la ausencia de Candy y mandó un texto pidiéndole a Archie que llamara a ese número luego de que sintió el carro de Terry llegar.

-No lo sé, Terry... de verdad... yo ya me iba y ella no me dijo lo que haría... tal vez fueron a verse... no sé... ellos son amigos...

-Mira, Patricia... no sé a dónde quieras llegar... pero yo quiero que sepas que no confío en ti, a Candy podrás engañarla porque ella no tiene malicia, no es como tú, pero a mí no. Dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que estás tramando, porque si piensas que no me he dado cuenta de tu jueguito, estás muy equivocada. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, niñita.

Terry sostenía a Patty fuertemente de las muñecas y a pesar que le dolía, a Patty ese juego le parecía increíblemente irresistible y lo único que deseaba era probar un beso de esa boca tan sexy y que esas manos fuertes y grandes recorrieran todo su cuerpo. A diferencia de Candy, ella era alta, no como Terry, pero lo suficiente para haber alcanzado su boca e intentar darle un beso, como Terry la esquivó con asco de un manotazo, le brincó encima y se le enganchó de la misma manera que lo había hecho Candy cuando lo recivió aquella vez y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó.

-¿Qué diablos piensas que estás haciendo, zorra?

Terry indignado y furioso se la arrancó de encima cayendo esta al suelo, pero ya era tarde y su maldad tuvo consecuencias porque unos ojos verdes empapados de lágrimas habían visto claramente la escena.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Ustedes... son dos... los odio a los dos. Y a ti, maldita perra, a ti voy a matarte a golpes.

Candy dejó la bolsita de regalo caer al suelo y fue encima de Patricia sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y le entró a bofetadas y cuando Patty fue a darle la lucha, Terry se la arrancó y sostuvo a Candy porque estaba fuera de sí y además para evitar matar a Patricia si se atrevía a tocar a Candy.

-Candy... esto no es lo que piensas, esta perra que tienes como amiga...

-No quiero escuchar a ninguno de los dos. Los dos son repugnantes. Tú, puta, que te fingiste mi amiga, me das asco. Quiero que salgas de aquí antes de que yo te saque por el mugroso pelo que tienes.

Candy la jaló por un brazo y la condujo a la puerta donde minutos después arrojaría su maleta escaleras abajo. Una vez cerró la puerta comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Terry se le acercó.

-Candy... yo sé cómo te sientes y te lo advertí muchas veces... tu amiga...

-¡Mi amiga nada, Terry! ¿Y tú qué? Un hombre tan grande y fuerte no pudo con ella...

-¡Candy! Cálmate, por favor. ¿Es que no puedes darte cuenta de cuáles han sido sus intenciones desde el principio? Te lo dije muchas veces que le dijeras que se fuera y no quisiste y ahora mira. Yo le pregunté por ti y ella no se cansó de levantar intrigas en tu contra. Ella quería esto pasara, desde un principio. ¿O ya se te olvidó todas las insinuaciones que hacía sobre tú y el imbécil del Archie? Insinuaciones que nos costaron fuertes discusiones todas las noches. La forma en que se viste cuando yo llego. La forma en que te miraba... ¡Por Dios, Candy! ¡Despierta! Y mira... ahí tienes cinco llamadas perdidas de tu amiguito, contéstale.

Terry le extendió el celular y de pronto Candy captó muchas cosas, sobre todo porque ella no tenía el número de Archie y de pronto estaba grabado con su nombre y todo y encima mal escrito, con "y" en vez de "ie" y que convenientemente había llamado luego de que ella olvidara su celular para irse a buscar el regalo para Terry. Recordó la fría y extraña mirada de Patty y lo déspota que se había vuelto, la forma despectiva en que hablaba de la suerte que ahora tenía Candy y lo pesimista que se había mostrado siempre que ella le hablaba de su ilusión por quedar embarazada y sobre todo... la forma en que la consoló jurando que no lo estaba. Pero lo que sí le encendieron el bombillo fue, como había mencionado Terry tantas veces, todas las insinuaciones que hizo para sembrar las dudas de Terry respecto a Archie y la relación que mantenían. Que tonta había sido. Dejó que ella arruinara la bonita sorpresa que tenía para Terry.

-Terry... lo siento... es que yo nunca pensé que ella... o que tú... no sé, Terry... no quiero saber. Yo sólo salí un momento a comprarte esto...

Sin dejar de llorar, ella rocogió la bolsita que había caído al suelo y se la extendió a Terry que se le rompió el alma en mil pedazos al verla extendiéndole el detalle aún sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que era. La tomó y sin abrilo aún, Terry se acercó a ella para abrazarla y besarla.

-Pecas, yo lo siento, jamás quise que tuvieras que pasar por esto, mi niña linda. Eres demasiado inocente, cariño, tienes que aprender a ver la maldad y las intenciones de las personas. Te lo advertí muchas veces, cariño. Pero ya no llores, no vale la pena. Sabes que yo te quiero a ti, nadie es más linda que tú para mí. No quiero que llores más.

Terry enjugó sus lágrimas y besó sus ojos y ella le dio un abrazo fuerte.

-Terry... abre el regalo...

-Ah sí, lo siento...

Él abrió la bolsita y sacó el contenido y no fue capaz de articular palabra. Miraba el cofrecito con el chupete y la placa con los apellidos y la miraba a ella.

-Candy... ¿Cuándo...?

-Hoy mismo... me acabo de enterar... fuie al laboratorio... la zorra de Patricia me acompañó.

Esa revelación le dio más rabia a Terry, sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada, Patty fue capaz se sembrar todo ese lío y encima puso en peligro la vida del bebé del que a penas se enteraban. Terry también tuvo que derramar lágrimas por la emoción y felicidad y la abrazó. Candy dejó que él alzara su blusa para que acariciara a su bebé y lo besara y no fue capaz de controlar las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos.

-Te amo, Candy. Los amo a los dos. Nunca voy a dejar que les pase nada. Voy a cuidarte mucho, mi amor. Los voy a cuidar con mi vida.

Besando su vientre efusivamente por un buen rato, Terry subió a su mujer cargada hasta la habitación donde la acostaría a descansar debido a la fuerte emoción que había vivido y se dedicó a consentirla en todo y acariciar a su bebé hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente, el detalle que ella le hubiera regalado sería colocado en el escritorio de su oficina.

Continuará...

_Hola niñas lindas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí y me lo dejen saber con un review. Primero que otra cosa, quiero agradecer a todas y cada una por sus bellísimas palabras hacia los dos capítulos anteriores, no tengo palabras para expresar tanta gratitud y créanme que su cariño me llega. Les mando un beso grande a todas por animarme a continuar y sobre todo dejarme siempre la linda sonrisa con sus palabras y valor que le dan a mi trabajo, no puedo pedir más._

_Como había mencionado, venía poco a poco con las historias de los demás personajes y además, como siempre, con situaciones muy reales como lo es la relación de Albert con Karen y la envidia que envenenó el corazón de Patty, eso chicas, se ve mucho, más común entre nosotras las mujeres que somos un poquito más indiscreta que los hombres... espero que todas puedan percivir los mensajes que dejé de la manera correcta, si alguna duda, pueden preguntarme de manera privada o a travez de un review y con gusto contestaré._

_Nos vemos en el próximo._

_Su amiga, Wendy_

***Subuab: I miss u girl.**

***Canciones de Candy y Terry: (1) "Tú" Shakira (2) "Te voy amar" Axel**

***Canción de Albert y Karen: "Sin ti" Samo (Camila)**


	10. Juegos del destino

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10 Juegos del destino**

Era sábado, habían pasado pocos días desde que Candy y Terry se enteraran que serían padres y siendo de mañana, él la observaba aún dormida con sus manitos abrazando su vientre y él no pudo evitar poner sus manos con las suyas con profunda ilusión. Tenía una alegría que no podía describir. Ahí estaba el milagro de los dos, un bebé fruto de su amor y deseo, su nueva adoración.

-Pecas, despierta. Pecas...

-Terry... hace sueño, déjame.

Sin abrir los ojos se revolvió molesta y se acomodó de lado para seguir durmiendo, pero Terry siguió molestándola. Le pellizcaba la nariz y los cachetes mientras la escuchaba refunfuñar.

-Pensé que querías llegar temprano a la hacienda y ver a Louise y la abuela para decirle del bebé...

-¡La hacienda! ¡Sí quiero! Pero es que... tengo tanto sueño...

Trató de incorporarse, pero seguía abostezando y sus ojos querían cerrarse.

-Pues... si te lavas la carita y te das un bañito se te irá el sueño, yo te hago desayuno...

-¿Me vas a bañar?

Eso no estaba en los planes de Terry, pues quería apurarse y con ella en el baño... no le sería muy fácil, pero a esa carita no podía decirle que no y menos ahora que estaba embarazada, él no le decía que no a nada. Como por lo general amanecían desnudos, ella hizo que Terry la cargara hasta el baño, era una aprovechada de primera, bueno, ya lo habían dicho, ambos estaban cortados por la misma tijera. Luego de lavarse la cara y los dientes entraron en la ducha.

-¿Cuándo se va a notar?

Preguntó Terry mientras esperaban que el agua se pusiera caliente con sus manos en el vientre de ella que estaba plano.

-En unos meses, mi amor, está chiquitito como un centavo.

-¿Y no se siente nada?

-Jajajajajaja. No, mi amor, todavía no.

Candy estaba divirtiéndose a costa de Terry y su ignorancia y él la miró serio, pero no le duró mucho la seriedad, era hermoso escucharla reir. La atrajo por las caderas y la besó dulcemente mientras el agua caía sobre ambos y conforme se besaban, ella acariciaba el pelo mojado de él.

-Te amo, enana hermosa.

Tomó el jabón y comenzó enjabonando su cuello y hombros con ternura y delicadeza y luego pasó a sus brazos, al llegar a sus manos le quitó el anillo que él le había regalado y lo colocó en la jabonera para que no lo perdiera. Humedeció nuevamente el jabón para lavar su pecho y sus senos, por la sensación ella gemiría y él inevitablente se excitaría, volviendo a tomar posesión de su boca, la cuál ella reciviría entregada y encantada, tornando el dulce beso en uno muy apasionado y ella entonces lo abrazó, necesitaba sentir su calor, pero en unos instantes él volvió a su tarea de seguir enjabonándola, haciéndolo esta vez en su vientre y ahí se tomó su tiempo y lo hizo con mucha más dulzura, repartiendo también caricias y besos.

-Me gusta mucho cuando acaricias al bebé. Es el mejor regalo que me has dado, a parte de tu amor.

Sus ojitos verdes brillaban de emoción y él se los besó, todo su rostro y también su pelo, cada día descubría que la amaba más, todo de ella, su dulzura e inocencia, él inmenso y desinterasado amor que le brindaba día con día.

-Tú me has dado el regalo más grande, mi niña preciosa, desde que naciste y aún siendo una bebé te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, es el destino, mi amor, ahora estás aquí conmigo, tú y nuestro bebé.

Volvió acariciar su barriguita plana con la misma adoración, ambos lo hicieron, acariciaron el lugar en que se encontraba el sueño de los dos, su mágica bendición.

-Pecas... ¿crees que el bebé pueda sentirlo?

-Claro que sí, mi amor, hay unos lazos emocionales y afectivos, a parte de los de sangre que nos conectan a los tres. El bebé puede sentirse amado y deseado. Cuando esté más grandecito podrá sentir nuestro tacto e incluso escucharnos y reconocer nuestra presencia y voz. Podrá sentir mis emociones.

-Entonces me aseguraré que siempre sepa que lo amo mucho, a los dos.

Terry sabía que tenían que apurarse, pero no podía abandonar el vientre de Candy y ella tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Se sentía tan amada, segura e invencible cuando estaba en sus brazos, desde siempre él había sido su guardián y ella su debilidad, el mundo siempre brilló para él cuando la veía, era la muestra que aún había inocencia y pureza en el mundo y que Dios aún no perdía la esperanza en la humanidad.

-Ya lo sabe, cielo, este ha sido el bebé más deseado y será el más consentido de todos, voy a dedicarme a él con mi vida, y a los otros que vengan y por supuesto a ti.

Terry escuchaba sus palabras embelezado, todo le hacía mucha ilusión, sobre todo que ella deseara que tuvieran más, pues aunque antes de ella él nisiquiera se los hubiera planteado, ahora sin duda lo deseaba, deseaba tener niños hermosos con ella, siendo jóvenes y prósperos era el mejor momento y más sabiendo lo anhelados que serían por toda la familia.

-Candy... ¿Me prometes algo?

-Lo que tú quieras, mi vida.

Volviendo a su vientre nuevamente, esta vez casi arrodillado, le confesó su deseo e inquietud.

-Sé que puede sonar algo egoísta y tal vez absurdo, pero... quiero ser yo el único que toque y bese al bebé. No dejes que nadie más lo haga, por favor... quiero esto exclusivamente para mí.

Masajeando su barriga hizo que Candy se lo prometiera, aunque había cedido el permiso de tocarlo a su familia porque sabía que era inevitable, pero a nadie más fuera de ellos. Luego de la promesa hecha, Terry la siguió enjabonando entre caricias y besos que lo siguieron excitando y se llenó de deseos, deseos que también la invadieron a ella y dejó que él la colgara de su cintura entre risas porque el agua y el jabón los hacía resbalar, pero encontraron la manera.

-Te amo, Terry. Más que a nada en el mundo, todo lo que soy y lo que tengo será siempre tuyo, mi amor, quiero todo de ti.

Con sus palabras que venían de lo profundo de su corazón, Terry la penetró suavemente mientras la envolvía con sus labios y deslizaba sus manos moldeando toda su figura, soñando con el momento en que su vientre se redondeara y creciera tan inmenso como el amor que sentía por el ser que ahí vivía y por el cual él se levantaría cada día a enfrentar el mundo. Se movía de manera magistral provocando los gemidos que tanto amaba y lo enloquecían.

-Te amo y te deseo como a nadie más, Candy, todo lo eres tú, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás, lo primero en mi vida, quiero esto siempre contigo.

El sentimiento y sensación del momento eran tan profundos que Terry alcanzó el climax rápido junto con ella y la envolvió en un abrazo que fue diferente a todos, eran tres seres fundidos en un mismo abrazo y por eso fue especial porque no habían dudas ya en ellos, su amor era verdadero e inmenso, un amor que siempre existió y que ahora florecía en toda su expresión. Terry la bañó de pies a cabeza y ella lo sorprendió haciendo lo mismo por él. Luego que terminaron de vestirse y empacar sus cosas, pues como ya se había acordado, Candy pasaría su embarazo en la hacienda como le habían prometido a Stella y a Louise y porque Terry sabía que ella estaría bien acompañada y atendida con los mimos y atenciones de ambas y eso le daba más tranquilidad a Terry que tanto la sobreprotegía.

-Mmmm... ¿Me las puedo comer todas?

Terry había hecho una playa de frutas para Candy utilizando bananas, kiwi y chinas mandarinas, hizo lo mismo para él, pero ella se antojó de ambas porciones.

-Claro que sí, pero no te me atasques mucho, no quiero que vomites.

-Eso sólo me pasa con las cosas lactosas y grasosas, con las frutas no.

Sin comentar nada más, Candy atacó ambos platos, no porque estuviera embarazada, sino porque siempre había sido glotona, de no ser por su rápido metabolismo no fuera tan esbelta. Terry sin más remedio volvió a servirse frutas para él, pero no hizo la obra de arte que había hecho para ella, no había tiempo. Tomaron jugo de naranja natural que él mismo había exprimido, no le daba nada artificial, nada que dañara a su bebé, según él.

-Mi amor, que no se te olviden los detallitos para darles la sorpresa del bebé.

Ya cuando estuvieron a punto de irse, Candy con su despiste por poco deja los detalles que había preparado para Richard, Louise y Stella, muy parecidos al que había comprado para Terry, pero cada uno era diferente, el de Richard sería una maraquita en cristal amarillo transparente, el de Louise un biberón en cristal totalmente transparente y el de Stella un imperdible también en cristal en amarillo y verde, los tres en el mismo cofre que tenía el detalle de Terry y con las plaquitas en metal indicando los apellidos del futuro bebé. Cuando ya estuvieron seguros de que no les faltaba nada se subieron a la Jeep de Terry para enmprender el trayecto a su lugar favorito, la hacienda Grandchester, lugar donde eran tan felices, donde el amor y el cariño estaban esperándolos.

-Estoy muy feliz, Terry, de verdad... no me importa lo que los demás digan o si piensen que estoy loca, pero estoy muy feliz de tener a tu bebé creciendo dentro de mí.

Luego de darle a él un beso en los labios, ella misma llevó las manos de él a su vientre, el cual fue mimado con las caricias que sólo él sabía darle. Estaban detenidos en un semáforo de luz intermitente y un policía dirigía el tránsito, así que estarían unos instantes más varados, lo que le dio tiempo a Terry de mirarla a los ojos y expresarle lo que sentía.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz, sólo Dios sabe cuánto lo deseábamos, mi amor. No tienes que preocuparte por lo que piense la gente, nuestro bebé ha sido planificado y deseado y tendrá todo el amor que un niño pueda necesitar y yo ya lo amo mucho.

Después de otro beso, al fin el policía les indicó que podían seguir su camino, ambos se incorporaron y Candy se apoderó del stereo como siempre. Durante todo el camino, Terry de vez en cuando le daba besos y nunca soltó su mano libre de la ella, excepto cuando de la nada comenzó a caer un torrencial aguacero que casi no lo dejaba ver. Después de tanto luchar con el clima y el tráfico, finalmente estuvieron en la hacienda.

-¡Terruce, Candy! Pensé que no llegarían nunca. Ya el almuerzo está por enfriarse.

-Hola, abuela. Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho.

A su sutil regaño Terry respondió con la misma ironía que había heredado de ella y la besó en ambas mejillas, adoraba a su abuela aunque no lo expresara abiertamente.

-Hola, abuela, yo sí te extrañé mucho.

-¡Candy! Estás preciosa, como siempre. Pero... ¡Que flaca estás! Terry, ¿a caso no vigilas lo que come?

-Abuela... Candy come más que la deuda externa, lo que pasa es que todo el resultado de sus atracones sólo se concentran aquí y aquí.

Terry señaló el trasero y los pechos de Candy haciendo que se avergonzara hasta la raíz del pelo y que manoteara a Terry, pero no evitó las carcajadas de la abuela y él.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿piensan quedarse en la entrada? Pasen ya.

-Papá, como le decía a la abuela, a ti también te extraños. Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar.

A pesar de la risa que provocó el comentario sarcástico de Terry también se produjo un silencio que nadie sabía cómo romper. ¿Terry había llamado a Richard _papá? _Todos se sorpredieron, pero estaban felices, sobre todo Richard que fue a recivirlo con un abrazo.

-Hola Richard, estás siempre muy elegante.

Ante el halago de Candy, Richard también la abrazó a ella y pellizcó sus mejillas, Candy siempre despertaba una ternura infantil en todos y Richard no era inmune a sus encantos.

-Candy... ¿a mí no me saludas? Yo te extrañé más que todos.

-¡Louise! A ti sí tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Candy corrió abrazarla efusivamente y casi se le reguinda, haciendo que la señora por poco llore de emoción por la espontánea muestra de afecto, ella y todos los demás. Stella volvió a calentar su famoso sancocho ya que a la tardanza se había enfriado y ella siempre ansiaba ver a todos sentados comiendo, en especial a Candy, pues su apetito le agradaba, verla disfrutar y hasta chuparse a veces los deditos.

-Está todo delicioso, abuela, no sabes cuánto extrañé tu comida.

-Pues si el sinvergüenza de Terry te trajera más a menudo ya estuvieras más rellenita.

Stella no podía evitarlo y todos rieron resignados, pero Terry no pudo soportar la tentación ante el comentario de su abuela.

-No te preocupes, abuela, Candy se pasará una larga temporada aquí ahora.

-¿Y eso?

Quiso saber Richard muerto de la curiosidad. Candy y Terry se miraban con complicidad y sonreían. Stella los miraba expectativa y Louise no habló, pero en pensamientos, era la única que había acertado.

-Cariño, ve a buscar los regalitos, ¿sí?

En seguida Candy fue por los tres cofrecitos que había adquirido para darles la sorpresa y se los entregó cerrados a cada uno dejándolos muy intrigados. Morían por ver la reacción de cada uno.

-¡Un bebé! ¿Desde cuándo se enteraron?

-Tranquila, abuela, hace un par de días.

Terry despejó las dudas de la abuela y las de Louise, pues por su condición no pudo captar lo que significaba el detalle, ya que al tacto no pudo percibir que era un biberón en cristal, pero cuando lo supo sus ojos se aguaron de felicidad.

-Felicidades a los dos. Es una bendición muy grande.

Un emocionado y lloroso Richard tuvo que abrazar a su hijo y nuera.

-Gracias, papá. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

Candy vio a su amor que muchas veces parecía inquebrantable llorar de emoción, abrazando a su padre y llorando como un niño, lo adoraba.

-Felicidades, Candy. Estaré encantada de cuidarte a ti y al bebé si me lo permites.

-Claro que sí, Louise, eres mi mamá.

Louise sintió una alegría tan inmensa que no pudo expresarla con sus palabras y hubiese pagado por ver la hermosa y radiente sonrisa con la que Candy lo expresó.

-Mamá... ¿a dónde vas?

-Pues a servirle más comida a Candy... ¿no ves que la pobre anda en los huesos?

-Eh... abuela, yo estoy bien así, ya no me cabe más...

-¡Tonterías! Yo no crio bebés flacos, así que a comer, vamos.

La pobre Candy miraba a todos los demás pidiendo ayuda, la comida estaba deliciosa, pero ella de verdad estaba a punto de reventar y además las náuseas siempre hacían su aparición en los momentos menos oportunos.

-Abuela... Candy ya comió bastante, deja que al menos se le bajen los dos platos que ya le serviste. No quiero que vomite otra vez.

Por fin Terry salió a su rescate, sino, hubiera tenido que atascarse otro plato. Librada de Stella y su cuchara, se fueron parando del comedor y Candy se sentó un rato en el frente con Louise dejándose consentir, mientras que Richard y Terry se reunieron a discutir unos asuntos referentes al administrador y los avances que habían hecho en ese caso.

-Ese desgraciado estaba metiéndose el dinero del impuesto de venta y uso al bolsillo. Cuando el Departamento de Hacienda vino a investigarnos pensé que nos la veríamos negras, de no haber sido porque me adelanté a investigar a ese infeliz.

Indignado y pasando sus dedos por su escritorio de cerezo, Richard le explicaba a su hijo como se fueron desenlazando las cosas respecto a ese asunto.

-Supongo que al menos despediste al hijo de puta, ¿no?

-Despedirlo fue poco, los agentes se lo llevaron detenido, sabrá Dios qué vaya a pasar con él ahora.

-Desde un principio te dije que había algo turbio en los números...

-Sí, y evidentemente no te equivocaste, pero imáginate, después de más de diez años de servicio sin haber faltado a nada... ¿quién iba a pensar en...? Bueno, también el tiempo no me alcanzaba para todo, ese no es el único negocio que tenemos... también está la carnicería y la lechera... Pero tú, hijo, me has sorprendido, los negocios corren por tus venas, eres astuto, inteligente y sagaz.

Terry le dio a su padre una sonrisa de lado, su corazón brincó de alegría ante el halago. A pesar de los pocos meses que tenía tratando a su padre, le había dado más amor, consejos, palabras de aliento que su madre durante todo el tiempo que pudo tenerla a su lado.

-Entonces ahora mismo no tenemos administrador...

-No, pero ya estamos en proceso de buscar uno, puse el anuncio en internet y en los periódicos y también recalqué los requisitos y experiencia necesaria. Esta vez seremos mucho más estrictos en cuánto a todo lo que tenga que ver con sus funciones y le haremos varias auditorías al año.

-Muy bien pensado.

-Cambiando el tema, Terry, quiero volver a felicitarte por el bebé. Es el regalo más grande que la vida te pueda dar, aprécialo y defiéndelo con tu vida. Espero que tengas muchos más. Tal vez pensarás que te lleno de consejos y obligaciones, pero... eres mi único y hijo, tarde o temprano todo lo que tengo será tuyo y más tarde de mis nietos, lamentablemente no vamos a durar para siempre por eso quiero prepararte lo mejor posible, tienes mucho más tácticas, astucia y técnicas que cualquier persona con estudios y maestrías, lo llevas de vocación. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, me arrepiento de no haber podido formar parte de tu vida antes, todo hubiera sido muy diferente.

-Tal vez... pero en estos momentos soy muy feliz con todo lo que tengo y con lo que me espera, ya no me amargo pensando en lo que debió haber sido.

Y era cierto, Terry había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo temperamental, pero se le podía ver siempre feliz y más seguro, el amor de Candy había traspasado todas sus corazas y asperezas. Con ella a su lado poniendo el balance entre lo dulce y amargo el mundo era diferente para él. Terminada la plática, Terry fue a estar un ratito con Candy, pero al encontrarla casi sentada en el regazo de Louise mientras ésta con increíbe habilidad le hacía dos trenzas a Candy y Stella la atascaba con unas galletas que ella misma había horneado, se limitó a darle un beso ligero y decedió ir a cabalgar un rato en Romeo. Llevaba rato al galope, disfrutando de todo el paisaje y lo colorido que era el campo en verano, estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde le había regalado el anillo a Candy hasta que el sonido de otro caballo que se acercaba lo alertó. Pudo ver en la distancia que se acercaba Julieta.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces montada en ese caballo? Y encima montando como una desquiciada... el bebé...

-No soy Candy, querido... lamento desilusionarte.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No sabes que ésto es propiedad privada? Además, hasta donde yo sé, se te había prohibido estar en nuestras propiedades.

Terry furioso miró a D'laine quien sonreía descaradamente y que seguro lo había estado siguiendo, era tan desvergonzada que andaba en la yegua de Candy.

-Yo no soy muy buena para seguir órdenes, cariño, soy buena para romperlas todas.

-Mira... no estoy para tus estupideces... por favor... vine un rato a estar tranquilo y tu presencia... no me permite tener esa tranquilidad... Antes de que te lo pida de otra manera, ve y devuelve la yegua a su dueña.

La voz de Terry como siempre, vino cínica, arrogante, pausada y amenazadora. Se bajó de su caballo para que tomara un poco de agua del arroyo y esperó a que D'laine comprendiera que odiaba su presencia y se largara, pero lejos de eso, se bajó también de su caballo y se acercó a Terry.

-Me pregunto... guapo... qué pensaría la tonta de tu mujercita si te viera aquí solito conmigo... ya quítate la máscara de indiferente... sé que te atraigo.

Con mucha seguridad, la mulata se acercó a él seductoramente poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho masculino. Terry quiso estrangularla, tal vez en otro tiempo y con lo ofrecida que era la chica, él no hubiese pestañeado en hacerla suya en los matorrales, pero luego de haber conocido la pureza de un sentimiento de amor tan grande como el de Candy, esa chica sólo podía causarle repulsión. Terry atrajo a la muchacha hacia sí y la sostuvo del rostro con ambas manos en un gesto igual de seductor que la hicieron sonreir triunfante.

-Escúchame bien, querida. Tal vez mi mujer sea una niña comparada contigo, que se ve que has corrido más que un tren sin rieles, pero yo, bonita, tengo mucho más experiencia que tú y las tipitas como tú las conosco bien... sé bien cuáles son tus intenciones y te advierto que conmigo no te van a resultar. Tú eres de esas que se les echa un buen polvo y bye. A mi "mujercita", tú no le llegas ni a los tobillos y por tu propio bien... te aconsejo que tu repugnante boca no la vuelva a nombrar. Vas a conocer a un Terry que de verdad no te va gustar.

La soltó de su agarre bruscamente haciendo que tambaleara varias veces y por más que patinó y patinó, terminó cayendo en el suelo sin que Terry hiciera el más mínimo gesto de ayudarla. Furiosa, se levantó y le dirigió su mirada asesina.

-¡Eres un pendejo! Tarde o temprano te cansarás de la niñita esa. Buscarás cómo ahogar tus pasiones de hombre... me río de ti.

-Jajajajajaja. Al parecer a ti te han dejado botada muchas veces, querida. Es una lástima... Sabes... cuando un hombre encuentra lo que quiere... no mira ni busca nada en otra parte... lástima que tú no reunas esas cualidades. Ahora, quiero que pongas el trasero en la yegua y la devuelvas a quien corresponde.

Terry que estaba más que molesto, levantó a la chica y la montó de mala gana en el caballo y lo asuzó para que emprendiera el camino, siguiéndola él el mismo en su caballo. Sonreía al ver como la yegua corría como loca ante una muy furiosa e indignada D'laine que pensó que se caería.

-¡Dios! ¿Quién viene cabalgando así?

Stella, Richard, Candy y Louise se asomaron a fuera al escuchar el fuerte galope de los caballos hasta que al acercarse lo suficiente reconocieron a ambos jinetes. La cara de Candy se desfiguró por completo al ver quién acompañaba a Terry y por si fuera poco en su caballo. Cuando ya hubieron llegado a dónde estaban ellos, Candy se acercó a D'laine hecha una furia.

-¡Bájate de mi yegua!

-¿Tuya? No veo tu nombre escrito en ella.

D'laine era el colmo del descaro y la desfachatez pensaron todos. Candy miraba a Terry con una rabia que hasta él sintió miedo, sabía todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su pecosa y la cosa no pintaba nada bien.

-Lo vas a ver ahora escrito con tu propia sangre, perra.

La furia y los celos de Candy crecieron al máximo y más al ver que Terry no hacía nada. Jaló a la chica del caballo hasta hacerla caer y le iba a caer a golpes de no ser porque Terry la aguantó.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Deja que esta mujer se vaya, no vale la pena...

-¡Tú cállate, Terry! ¿No vale la pena? Pero muy bien acompañado que venías de ella. ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

-Candy... eso no fue así, ella me siguió hasta...

Candy no lo dejó hablar y se fue a encerrarse en el cuarto dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, mientras los demás lo miraban esperando una explicación. Terry fue detrás de Candy y recibió el portazo en las narices.

-D'laine... ¿Se puede saber quién carajo te dio permiso para llevarte esa yegua? Además, dejé claro que ya no eras bienvenida aquí.

Richard nunca era soez, pero hay personas que poseen una extraña habilidad para acabar con tu pasiencia y buenas costumbres.

-Eh... lo siento, Richard, yo acacaba de acicalarla y ella me pidió montarla y se la dejé, no estaba enterado de que tenía prohibido estar aquí.

Al escuchar la pelea, Tom se acercó para dar su explicación y versión de los hechos mientras que D'laine se refugió en los brazos de él poniendo semblante de niña asustada.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes, Tom. D'laine, si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, molestando a mi familia o utilizando cualquier cosa de nuestra propiedad, tomaré acciones legales y conoces muy bien mis influencias.

Con voz alta y firme, Richard no dijo nada más y tanto como él como su madre y esposa entraron en la casa rogando a Dios que Candy y Terry terminaran el día bien. Tom se llevó de la mano a D'laine que refunfuñaba y estaba hecha una furia.

-Pecas... abre. Déjame explicarte.

Terry tocaba la puerta de la habitación insistentemente y la llamaba, pero Candy ni contestaba ni abría.

-Candy, por favor... no seas infantil y abre.

-No quiero verte, Terrence. Puedes irte a seguir recorriendo el pueblo con la cuera esa.

-¡Candice! Déjate de tonterías y abre ya la maldita puerta si no quieres que la destroce a patadas.

-¡Hazlo!

Él estaba que ardía de coraje y para colmo Candy lo retó como si no lo conociera. Richard le dio a Terry la llave maestra para que pudiera abrir la puerta ya que sabía que era más que capaz de derribar la puerta y mucho más, como todo lo que tenía que ver con Candy.

-Tenemos que hablar. Quítate la manos de las orejas y mírame.

Candy se había tapado las orejas y cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas para no verlo ni escucharlo, pero Terry ya estaba perdiendo los estribos con ella.

-No queremos verte, Terry. Ya estoy harta, primero Patricia y ahora la imbécil esa.

-Candy... sé cómo te sientes... yo he vivido eso contigo muchas veces, pero... ya deja las niñerías y por favor, escúchame.

Terry se había calmado un poco comprendiendo la posición de ella, pero al parecer, Candy no cedía y la pasiencia de Terry era un cristal muy frágil aunque se tratara de ella.

-No quiero escucharte nada. Si ya no quieres estar más con una niña puedes irte detrás del culo de aquella.

-¡Ya! Esa mujer apareció ahí por casualidad y si vine con ella fue para asegurarme de que...

-Ni lo sueñes, Terrence. No te creo. Y por favor, sal de aquí, ni mi bebé ni yo queremos verte.

-¡Muy bien! Voy a cumplir tu deseo entonces.

El último comentario de ella le dolió a Terry en lo más profundo e incluso a ella misma que se arrepintió casi en seguida de haber pronunciado esas duras palabras, pero ya era tarde, Terry salió de la habitación sin mirarla y cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Ella se echó a llorar amargamente. Al ver a Terry salir de la casa como alma que llevaba el diablo, todos supieron lo que debió haber pasado y mientras Richard salió detrás de su hijo para tratar de hacerlo razonar, Louise fue hacer lo mismo con Candy.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Albert vestía uno de sus trajes de ejecutivo, se veía más guapo que nunca, si había un hombre que lucía bien la ropa formal, ese era Albert Andrew. Lo habían llamado para una reunión con respecto al ascenso que le habían ofrecido y él se sentía más que feliz, sintió que había despertado con el pie derecho. Bien era sabido que tenía que aprobar ciertos créditos universitarios adicionales primero, pero sonrió al pensar que tal vez las necesidades de la compañía tenían que adelantar ese hecho.

Entró a la elegante sala de juntas de Perfect Smile Interprices, una compañía encargada de los últimos conocimientos y equipos para ortodoncia y cirugía dental avanzada. Iba con una radiante sonrisa, la cual se apagó al ver los rostros serios de los demás miembros de la junta.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, Andrew. Toma asiento por favor.

Su jefe, un hombre un poco obeso y de unos cincuenta años tomó la palabra, fue tan excéptico que Albert no pudo descifrar si serían buenas o malas noticias, así que se sentó serio en el lugar indicado y no articuló palabra hasta que fuera necesario.

-La razón por la que los he reunido hoy, como todos deben imaginarse es respecto al puesto de administración gerencial, el cual no sólo se limitará a esta empresa, sino a la de las demás franquicias, dado que sería más responsabilidad y la persona en cuestión tendrá que viajar constantemente de un pueblo a otro y además tomar ciertos cursos electrónicos más avanzados, también contará con mejor sueldo y beneficios...

Albert se preguntó por qué su jefe daba tanta larga hablando de detalles que ya todos sabían, pero no interrumpió ni puso gesto de fastidio, sino que diplomaticamente centró toda su atención el emisor.

-Como sabrán, esta es una empresa que ha crecido día a día en ganancias y prestigio, lo mismo que en trabajo y demanda, así que dado que el volumen de trabajo no nos permite esperar más, hemos decidido ya contratar al nuevo administrador gerencial que ya cuenta con todos los requisitos necesarios. Señores, les presento a Neil Leagan, él es el nuevo administrador gerencial, espero que le den una cordial bienvenida.

A Albert por poco se le cae la mandíbula y todos pudieron notarlo, excepto Neil que no tenía la más mínima idea de que al rubio le hubieran prometido el puesto. Él no conocía a Albert ni había trabajado en esa empresa con anterioridad, simplemente aplicó para el puesto como cualquier otra persona. Albert le dio la mano a Neil dándole la bienvenida y su amabilidad fue genuina, estaba a punto de estallar por dentro, pero el castaño no tenía la culpa, sólo le quedó desearle suerte.

-Bueno, eso es todo, pueden retirarse, Andrew, tú no.

Cuando todos salieron, el jefe de Albert se acercó y Albert respiró profundo, no sólo había decepción en su rostro, sino también un coraje enorme y unas ganas de ahorcar al Santa Claus vestido de pingüino que tenía delante.

-Dígame, señor.

-Sé que debes sentirte algo molesto porque te había prometido el puesto a ti y créeme que eso es lo que quería, pero... las órdenes vinieron de arriba y no quisieron darte la oportunidad de completar tus requisitos... lo siento.

Su jefe de verdad lo sentía, pero él no era el dueño y habían otros líderes que estaban por encima de él, con dolor de su alma tuvo que hacer eso porque de verdad apreciaba a Albert que ya llevaba cinco años trabajando ahí.

-Harrison... ¿Me estás despidiendo?

Preguntó Albert incrédulo, pues sabía que no iban a dejar a dos administradores en la misma empresa, dado que el aumento de sueldo era precisamente porque seguiría realizando las mismas funciones de antes en adición de las nuevas que tendría ahora.

-Bueno... no exactamente... tendrás, si deseas, quedarte un tiempo con el nuevo para que le muestres el funcionamiento y ley de privacidad de contraseñas... y además se te dará el doble de liquidación y tus beneficios de seguro médico y el auto podrás usarlo por el resto del año...

Albert sencillamente no lo podía creer, de un supuesto ascenso pasó a ser despedido, su cara mostraba una furia contenida que amenazaba con estallar. Sabía que no podía alegar nada, pues de todas formas su contrato vencía en un mes, el mismo se renovaba cada año, pero este sería la excepción.

-Gracias, Harrison, es muy amable de tu parte, pero yo prefiero dedicar ese tiempo a buscar otro trabajo y terminar los créditos que me faltan. El nuevo, dado que está muy bien preparado no necesitará que yo esté detrás de él como su niñera, creo que sobrevivirán si mí.

Había cierto resentimiento en su voz, era inevitable. Se giró para marcharse, pero al nombrarlo su jefe, se volvió.

-Albert... quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver con... sabes que me gustaría que fueras tú el que...

-Harrison, entiendo. Ya no te molestes en explicarme más. Buenas tardes.

Albert se marchó de ahí con miles de sentimientos encontrados y uno de ellos era la preocupación, pues con todas las deudas que tenía gracias a la infeliz de Karen no sabía qué diablos iba hacer. Cuando se montó en su auto, lo encendió, pero antes de arrancar se quedó un rato pensativo hasta que sonó su celular.

-Hola, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes... ¿Albert Andrew?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Le hablo de _T-mobile_... es para recordarle que su plazo para renovación de contrato y equipo nuevo era hasta hoy hasta las seis de la tarde...

Lo había olvidado por completo y no sabía si atreverse a renovar el contrato de su celular al ser despedido, aunque tenía sus ahorros, siempre había sido precavido. Tenía el ánimo en el suelo, pero la voz de la chica que le hablaba y haber recordado su rostro bello y angelical se lo levantó un poco. Vio que eran las cuatro y treinta, así que...

-Disculpa, lo había olvidado... voy para allá volando, espérame por favor.

Arrancó hacia las oficinas centrales de _T-mobile _volando bajito. En el carro se quitó el saco y se aflojó la corbata, hasta le molestaba usar ese traje luego de lo que pasó. Suspiró y cuando se relajó, entró a la oficina, la cual por estar casi cerrando casi no había ni un alma, a excepción de los pocos empleados incluyéndola a _ella_.

-Señor Andrew, pensé que se había arrepentido de renovar con nosotros.

La chica le sonrió con su acostumbrada amibilidad y coqueteo natural sin ser sugerente. La tensión que había en el rostro de Albert por fin se fue a paseo.

-¿Y perderme de ser atendido por la mujer más bella de este lugar? No, yo no me tomaría ese riezgo.

Su comentario y su arrebatadora sonrisa la hicieron casi desmayarse y hasta sonrojarse por las risitas que un par de compañeros curiosos y metiches dejaron escapar.

-Me alegro que sea así, ya que yo dependo de ustedes, los clientes. Bueno, aquí están los últimos modelos que hemos recivido. Este es el _Galaxy S4_, el _Galaxy Note 3 _y este es el _LG F6_... los primeros dos están disponibles en blanco y negro...

Albert realmente no escuchaba lo que la chica decía porque estaba absorto mirándola y siguiendo cada movimiento que su boca hacía al hablar.

-El _Note 3 _es por el cual todo el mundo se está matando... aunque lo considero demasiado grande... ¿cuál te llama la atención?

Mencionó ella al ver que él nisiquiera los miraba porque sus ojos sólo estaban centrados en ella y se dio cuenta.

-Eh... pues... he tenido _Galaxys_ y todos tienen problemas con las baterías o a la hora de recargar... Creo que me quedo con el _LG._

Luego de que Albert hiciera su elección, la empleada procedió a buscar los documentos necesarios para el nuevo contrato y a procesar la información en la computadora y para luego activarle el nuevo equipo.

-Bueno, Albert, eso es todo por hoy. Que tengas buenas tardes y no te entretengo más porque estoy muerta del hambre.

Ella de verdad estaba hambrienta, pues al llegar Albert a última hora y más sus siempre intenciones de retenerla hicieron que saliera casi una hora después del horario establecido.

-Lamento haberte quitado tanto tiempo. Lo recompensaré. Te envito a cenar.

A pesar de la radiante sonrisa que él de le dedicó y que algo en él la hacía confiar, ella dudó, era tan encantador como un príncipe y eso le dio miedo.

-No te preocupes, Albert, no es necesario...

-Sí lo es, vamos no seas así. Yo te quité tu tiempo, si no me permites invitarte a comer no podré dormir con el cargo de conciencia.

Él estaba siendo insistente y eso la sorprendió. Había tratado con muchos tipos que al ver la cosa un poco difícil, simplemente se retiraban sin dar la batalla, él insistía sólo por llevarla a comer. Ya había pasado por tanta desilusión que se andaba con mucho cuidado por esos terrenos, pero había algo en su sonrisa y comportamiento, en su mirada que hacía que fuera imposible que le pusiera muchas barreras. No sabía si estaba dando otro paso en falso, pero al final...

-Está bien, Albert. Podrás dormir tranquilo esta noche.

Dado que las oficinas de T-mobile quedaban en un centro comercial, para no perder mucho tiempo y por el hambre que ambos tenían, decidieron comer en el Food Court del mall que tenía una gran variedad para elegir, tanto como comida china, criolla, _Church's, Burger King, Taco Bell, KFC_, entre otros. Decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para comer en el mismo sitio, así que la opción fue _Taco Bell_. Luego de que ordenaran y Albert pagara, en lo que salía la órden, él buscó una mesa y le dijo que sentara para él llevarle la comida.

-Te traje Pepsi... no te pregunté, lo siento...

-Tranquilo, esa es la que hubiera elegido.

Otra vez ella le dio una de sus sonrisas que lo desarmaban y procedieron a comer, pero no lo hicieron en silencio. Ella era buena para conversar de todo un poco y abundaba en los temas y mostraba interés, no era una descerebrada y eso le gustó a Albert.

-Perdona que te lo diga... pero hay muchos hombres idiotas y él fue uno de ellos.

-¿Perdón?

Ella se quedó de pronto en shock por el comentario de él y porque no entendió a que venía.

-¿Quién se divorciaría de una mujer como tú?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? Ah... claro. Es obvio, supongo.

Ella se había puesto primero a la defensiva por la indiscreta observación de él y luego comprendió cómo fue que dedujo su status civil. La sombra que tenía su dedo por la ausencia del anillo que había usado por tres años y que el sol aún no terminaba de borrar.

-Estoy seguro de que no lucirás esa sombra por mucho tiempo. Eres muy bella y especial. Lo superarás.

Le sonrió con amabilidad y ella hizo lo mismo, mas agregó:

-Claro que no la luciré por mucho tiempo, porque no pienso colocarme otro anillo nunca más.

Y de pronto su rostro angelical se ensombrenció, reflejando su verdadero sentir de amargura y desilusión, a Albert le llegó, vio sus hermosos ojos cristalizarse y se arrepintió de haber mencionado ese detalle.

-Lo siento, no debí meterme donde no me llaman. De todas formas... pienso que eres muy bella, joven, inteligente... lo que un hombre con los pies en el suelo puede necesitar para ser feliz. Cuando te dije que no lucirás esa sombra en tu dedo prolongadamente no me refería a que se borrara, sino que otro lazo verdadero la cubriera. Te falló la vida una vez, pero no debes privarte ni privar al mundo de un ser tan especial. Habrá alguien dispuesto hacerte feliz.

Se preguntó de dónde había salido ese hombre, pues en su vida había visto uno igual, no sólo que fuera tan guapo y bello, sino por su simpleza y por la forma en que podía arreglarte todo el día con unas simples palabras.

-Tus palabras son muy lindas, pero... la realidad es muy diferente y yo ya no sueño con unicornios. De todas formas agradezco que me hayas levantado el ánimo, de verdad lo conseguiste, pero yo creo que estoy mejor sola, ya he dado demasiados tropezones.

-De tanto tropezar, se aprende cómo caer. Lo que vivimos fue sólo un ensayo para cuando llegara el momento, preciosa. La función a penas comienza. Estoy seguro que esos ojos preciosos que tienes volverán a brillar y no por lágrimas y tu sonrisa no será solamente amabilidad. Tienes todo para ser feliz. Ahora cuentas con mi amistad.

Él sonrió fingiendo arrogancia y ella no pudo evitar reirse, sonido que le robó el sentido a Albert y una sensación mágica que ninguno de los dos confesó los inundó.

-Es bueno saber que tengo un amigo entonces, amigo en la adversidad, amigo de verdad.

El refrán de ella no pudo ser más acertado, ambos estaban en adversidad, ella por sus sentimientos y él porque no sabía qué pasaría con su futuro, pero algo que no sabían cómo explicarse les daba un ánimo y unas esperanzas que no comprendían. Habían terminado de comer hacía rato, pero no podían desprenderse de su conversación, porque nunca, ninguno de los dos había compenetrado con alguien de esa manera, parecían comprenderse perfectamente y a pesar de que no sabían si estaba correcto, dadas las circustancias de ambos, ninguno quiso safarze de la compañía del otro.

-Ya que soy un amigo de verdad... ¿Te gustaría seguir compartiendo conmigo? Me gustaría ver ésta película...

Dado que en el mall también había un cine, había promociones por todas partes de las películas en cartelera, en el cristal de la mesa donde comían había un poster de "_The Conjuring_".

-Se ve buena, ¿has visto los trailers?

Esta vez fue ella la que le preguntó animada y no fue necesario que dijera que sí a la propuesta de Albert, pues ya estaba más que obvio que lo quería acompañar. Como él no había visto los trailers de la película, sino que se la habían recomendado mucho, ella en su celular se los buscó para que los viera.

-Pues vamos averiguar las tandas entonces.

Desde su celular ella lo hizo y encontró una tanda muy conveniente que empezaba en media hora, así que Albert pagó las taquillas y el pop corn con los refrescos y se fueron a verla. Ella siguió preguntándose una y mil veces qué diablos estaba haciendo con un extraño como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, no sabía que él batallaba exactamente con lo mismo. Ambos mandaron todos esos pensamientos al mismísimo diablo y disfrutaron de la película que les robó toda la atención desde el primer momento, aunque claro, de vez en cuando se hechaban sus miraditas cuando el otro no estaba pendiente. Cuando la película terminó eran casi las once de la noche, así que llegaría el momento de la despedida.

-Gracias por todo, Albert, no recuerdo cuándo me la pasé tan bien.

-De nada, preciosa, espero que se repita. Ah... y recuerda llamarme si lo necesitas, soy tu amigo.

Se sonrieron ambos sin decirse ni una palabra. Ella no podía ni quería entender todo lo que sentía, nisiquiera con Terry llegó a sentir las emociones que sentía con él a pesar de lo rápido y absurdo de todo. La razón era que Albert sí sentía por ella un interés genuino, ese que te lleva a querer saber y conocer más de la persona, el que no le tiene miedo al destino y a que las cosas pasen. Ese que te ve tal y como eres y quiere formar parte de tu mundo, porque todo su interés está puesto únicamente en ti. Esa era la diferencia, que él sólo la veía a ella. No era que se hubiera enamorado de Terry, el tiempo no alcanzó para tanto, de haber permanecido más tiempo a su lado, tal vez, aunque hubo un momento en el que pensó que sí, pero reconoció que no lo había llorado ni extrañado una sola noche y que nunca soñó con un futuro a su lado, así haya sido porque ninguno de los dos había querido compromisos, el corazón de Terry ya estaba comprometido hacían años y él de ella necesitaba otro corazón nuevo y comprometido con el suyo para poder sanar. El destino tenía sus mañas, había dejado todo en manos de él.

-Cuenta con eso.

Mas cuando ella fua a montarse en su carro él la detuvo nuevamente.

-Espera...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

En los brazos de la nueva mamá que Candy había adoptado, lloraba desconsoladamente, profundamente arrepentida por no haber confiado en Terry y dejar que sus celos la cegaran. Le había prometido reservarle todas las caricias y mimos para su bebé a él y en la primera oportunidad le dijo que ni ella ni su bebé querían verlo, no supo el fuerte efecto que eso tuvo en el corazón tantas veces rechazado de Terry.

-No llores más, mi niña. Eso no le hace bien a tu bebé. Terry volverá en cualquier momento... No podías esperar menos si nisiquiera le diste oportunidad de defenderse.

-Es que... vino con ella, juntos... y en mi caballo... y... no me gusta como ella lo mira mientras me desprecia abiertamente. Además... ¿Por qué tenían que estar juntos? La odio, mamá.

La pobre Candy estaba experimentando unos celos y emociones desconocidas, su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel y si bien le daba tanta rabia ver a Terry junto a D'laine, al mismo tiempo moría de ganas porque viniera ella para que la abrazara y la hiciera olvidarse del mundo, sentimientos totalmente contradictorios.

-¿Y crees que no lo intenté? No me dejó hablarle. Me echó de la habitación y me aseguró que no quería verme, ni ella ni el bebé.

-Terry... debes comprender que ella... es casi una niña, bastante madura para su edad y te ama demasiado, porque eso cualquiera lo puede ver, pero aún está aprendiendo, todo es nuevo para ella. La presencia de D'laine no es fácil de tragar, lo sé porque lo viví con Louise y nunca me di cuanta cuánta razón tenía ella hasta que vi la verdadera cara de esa chica. Tú más que nadie sabes las malas pasadas que suelen hacernos los celos y Candy en su caso sí tiene motivos para sentir celos de ella, es una descarada de lo peor, además, hijo, ella está embarazada, sus emociones están más sensibles. Si algo he aprendido con los años es que cuando una mujer te pida que te alejes de ella es cuando más cerca te necesita.

Las palabras de Richard estaban llenas de experiencia y sabiduría y comprendía muy bien a su hijo, pues él había caminado por esas mismas calles del amor y los celos, las dudas y la pasión. Sabía que esos dos se amaban con locura y que además estaban hechos uno para el otro, eran igual de irracionales cuando se trataba del otro.

-Candy... creo que la explicación del porqué venían juntos es más que obvia...

Louise seguía acariciando sus mojadas mejillas con ternura y tratando de abrirle los ojos y porque entendía la profunda angustia que había en ellos aunque no los pudiera ver, bastaba con escuchar su voz ahogada en llanto y lo fuerte que se aferraba a sus brazos.

-No veo razón alguna para que andaran juntos. No quiero que esté con ella, así como él me prohibió estar cerca de Tom.

-Candy, tú más que nadie conoce a Terry, sabes lo posesivo que es y la manera en que te defiende, no ves la razón de que estuvieran juntos porque no la haya, sino porque no la quieres ver. ¿No te ha pasado por la mente que tal vez quería asegurarse de que te devolviera la yegua? Si él hubiese querido que no te enteraras, no te habrías enterado, se hubiera quedado con ella por los matorrales, lo que hizo fue venir para acá en seguida. Sé que eres muy joven, niña preciosa, pero debes ser sabia. A los hombres no les gusta que se les acorrale y sobre todo, querida, nunca, por nada del mundo lo excluyas de las cosas referentes al bebé, no lo amenaces con eso sabiendo cuánto ama Terry a ese bebé y a ti, es un golpe muy bajo y sobre todo inmerecido.

Las palabras de Louise le llegaron al alma a Candy y se sintió peor, volvió a llorar sin consuelo al recordar su expresión cuando le dijo aquellas palabras tan duras.

-¿Por qué no vas con ella, Terry? Te necesita mucho.

-Pues... porque ella es la que tiene que venir a mí. Ella me echó, que venga ella a buscarme.

Aunque Terry se moría por ir a buscar a Candy, también tenía su orgullo y en el fondo él tenía razón, le correspondía a ella disculparse y buscarlo. Richard movió la cabeza de lado a lado por la necedad de Terry, confirmando cada vez lo iguales que eran esos dos cabezotas, tal vez por eso se querían tanto.

-Terry...

Richard se retiró en seguida del despacho al ver llegar a Candy y les cerró la puerta. Terry se giró para poder verla de frente y su expresión que estaba dura y furiosa, de pronto desapareció, no porque ya la hubiera perdonado, según él, sino porque la vio con los ojos aguados y con el rostro que mostraba llevar mucho rato llorando, pero lo que lo desarmó por completo fue su vocesita suplicante y rota que le quebró el corazón.

-Terry... lo siento tanto, Terry, perdóname.

Ella caminó hasta dónde él estaba y lo abrazó dejando escapar su inconsolable llanto. Terry se sintió pequeño, siempre que la veía sufrir y tan destrozada, sentía que empequeñecía y que no era nadie.

_**Yo siento hundirme y me estremezco**_

_**si veo caer tus lágrimas**_

_**yo me arrepiento del mal que haya hecho**_

_**si veo caer tus lágrimas**_

_**Yo te consuelo, te abrazo y te beso**_

_**si veo caer tus lágrimas**_

_**y no quisiera ya nunca volver a enjugar tus lágrimas**_

-Ya, mi amor, está bien. Por favor... no llores.

Ahora el que suplicaba era él. Claro que la perdonaba, es más, no tenía nada que perdonarle, no cuando él también sin querer la había lastimado muchas veces y a pesar de que ella también era orgullosa, siempre se lanzaba a sus brazos sin paracaídas y sin mirar atrás.

-Es que... yo debí confiar en ti y... perdóname por decirte que el bebé no quería verte... él te quiere mucho, es que...

Su voz seguía ahogada en llanto y él pensó que no lo resistiría más, pero ella pensó que era necesario que él supiera lo arrepentida que estaba y que no había nada que deseara más que sentir sus caricas y sentirlo mimar a su bebé.

-Ya no pienses más en eso, pecosa, yo ya lo olvidé. Sabes que no debes llorar, me dijiste que él también podía ponerse triste...

_**Lágrimas, **_

_**el lenguaje mudo de tu pena**_

_**lágrimas, **_

_**la callada voz de tu tristeza**_

_**lágrimas,**_

_**la expresión mojada de tu alma**_

_**lágrimas, **_

_**la visible muestra de que me amas**_

_**lágrimas, **_

_**de pasiones hondas y de heridas **_

_**lágrimas, **_

_**de dolor profundo y de alegría**_

_**lágrimas, **_

_**la palabra fiel de tu amargura**_

_**lágrimas, **_

_**la verdad final que tú no ocultas**_

_**lágrimas...**_

Terry besó sus ojos mojados para impedir que siguiera llorando, con sus labios comenzó a borrar todo rastro de llanto y la refugió en sus brazos en donde ella debería permanecer siempre.

-Ya no... vo-voy a llorr-llorar... Y el bebé ya no es-estará tris-triste porque tú estás o-otra vez con nos-nosotros. ¿Qui-quieres aca-ca-riciarlo?

Cómo podía negarse Terry a semejante petición si eso no había por qué pedírselo y más si ella se lo preguntaba así y con la voz quebrada. Puso sus manos delicadamente sobre su vientre y se lo acarició al mismo tiempo que su frente y naríz chocaban con las de ella para luego besarla infinitamente. El despacho también contaba con un amplio y cómodo sofá, él la levantó y se sentó con ella en el regazo de forma que quedara de frente a él. En esa posición levantó su blusa para que ella siguiera disfrutando de sus caricias y besos en su vientre.

-Quiero que sepas que... que te amo como nunca en mi vida he amado nadie, puedo confesarte que te he amado más que a mi propia madre. No hay nadie más en este mundo para mí que no seas tú. Nunca voy a cambiarte por nadie, no me importa que a veces saques a relucir tus niñerías, yo las amo aunque no te lo diga, yo te amo todita como tú eres, con todos tus defectos, como me has amado tú. Yo no necesito más de lo que tú me das ni buscarlo en nadie más porque tú lo tienes todo para mí. A este bebé lo amo tanto como a ti y seguramente lo amaré todavía más. Ahora sí, Candy, nunca, nunca insinúes que no me importas porque sabes bien que eres lo único en esta vida que me ha importado y todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti.

-Yo voy a confiar en ti... te lo prometo... pero...también necesito que confíes en mí. Tú eres todo lo que yo tengo y todo lo que amo, tú y mi bebé que no hubiera sido posible de no ser por ti, quiero que nos tengamos confianza... no me importa que me celes, sólo quiero que los dos podamos creer en la versión del otro... yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo...

-Y yo confío en ti, mi amor, pero... no confío en ellos... no puedo evitar volverme loco de celos cada vez que los veo junto a ti, lo siento. Eso ya no tiene arreglo.

Porque él le dio una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y retorcidas que tanto amaba no le quedó más remedio que adorarlo y amarlo tal cual era y lo besó efusivamente, lo había extrañado demasiado y tuvo miedo de quedarse sin sus besos y caricias.

-Ahora, mi amor, vamos a lavarte esa carita y a que duermas un ratito. El bebé necesita descansar y tú también.

-Terry... ¿tú nos vas acompañar?

-Claro que sí, yo también estoy muy cansado.

Terry la cargó y cuando abrió la puerta para salir...

-¡Abuela!

Exclamó Candy indignada cuando la sorprendieron pegada a la puerta. Terry con ella en brazos le guiñó un ojo a su abuela y se dirigió a la habitación con Candy.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¿Qué hiciste qué? No puedo creerlo, Patty... ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

-¡Ya basta! No me recrimines tú también. Ni yo misma sé por qué lo hice. Estaba harta... harta de verla siempre tan feliz y en la luna con su novio perfecto y sin importarle una mierda el resto del mundo. Con su novio maravilloso y sus finas ropas y accesiorios... Estaba harta de que hasta ella consiguiera lo que yo no... ¿Por qué no puedo yo tener esa suerte?

Archie no daba crédito a todas las locuras que escuchaba. Jamás imaginó a su amiga expresarse de esa manera y mucho menos de Candy. Pero oir los detalles de hasta donde su locura había llegado lo dejó perplejo.

-Pero bueno, Patty... ¿estás escuchándote? Traicionaste la confianza de una buena amiga porque no soportaste los celos que te provocó el verla feliz... Ella que siempre se preocupa por todos... siempre fue sincera y tú... Perdóname, Patty... pero le diste una fuerte puñalada. No sé cómo pudiste.

-¿Cómo pude? Fácil. Decidí pelear por lo que deseaba y no quedarme de brazos cruzados como lo has hecho tú. Estoy segura de que con algo más de presión su novio se hubiera rendido a mis pies. O es que crees que yo no me merezco tener cosas buenas... que me amen... yo también quiero todo eso.

-Claro... y tú manera de conseguirlo era perjudicando a Candy, eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado y más cuando tú misma me has dicho lo mucho que ama él a Candy, yo pude verlo, pretendías conquistar al novio de tu amiga perjudicándola, sabiendo que eso sólo le daría motivos de más para odiarte.

Patricia le dedicó una extraña mirada, Archie de pronto ya no la conocía. No sabía qué había pasado, pero desde que terminó su relación con Stear y descubrió que no estaba embarazada enloqueció por completo.

-¡Todos la defienden a ella! Todos se enamoran de ella como idiotas. No sé que le ven, tan flaca y sin chiste.

-Tal vez le vemos lo que no podemos ver en ti.

Archie sumamente molesto con su amiga no le importó decirle la verdad en la cara aunque por lo que había escuchado, ya no sabía si le convenía esa amistad, si traicionó a Candy de esa manera, no esperaría nada bueno de ella.

-¿Ah sí...? Pues voy a enseñarte todo lo que hay en mí y que dudo que lo veas en ella.

Estando él sentado en el sofá de su apartamento ella le brincó encima como una gata en celo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Se le sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a besarlo furiosa y desenfrenadamente mientras le colocaba las manos sobre sus senos.

-Patty... Patty... ¡Patty! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Recuperando el sentido después del shock en que lo había sumido Patty, Archie se la quitó de encima de un tirón y en su rostro había sorpresa y hasta coraje.

-No vas a negarme que no te gusto ni un poco, Archie... No me niegues que te gustó que te besara y sentirme... Podemos pasarla muy bien... te lo prometo.

Volvió acercársele y esta vez le acarició provocadoramente sus partes íntimas y a pesar de todo, el cuerpo de él reaccionó y porque ella ya se encontraba bajándole los pantalones.

-¡Patricia! Detente ya. No sé qué te pasa, pero yo no pienso seguir siendo parte de esto.

Nuevamente Archie recuperó la cordura y se acomodó los pantalones, si en algún momento se hubo excitado, la mirada desquiciada y la risita cínica de Patty se lo bajó por completo. Luego se acercó a él casi llorando.

-Archie... yo me siento muy sola y... tú eres mi mejor amigo. Yo quiero que me hagas un favor...

-Como amigo, Patricia y siempre y cuando esté dentro de mis posibilidades te ayudaré...

Archie pensó que Patty sólo estaba un poco desorientada, así que decidió darle una mano y olvidar el pequeño incidente de hacía un rato. Ella volvió a acercarse a él y le habló muy cerca de sus labios muy sugerentemente y sus manos volvieron a posarse en la misma zona donde habían estado antes.

-Ayúdame a tener un bebé, Archie... por favor... ¿sí? Lo necesito mucho...

Archie se espantó a Patty de encima como si quemara y cada vez se sorprendía más, estaba tostada la pobre.

-Patricia... yo mejor me voy. Busca ayuda, sinceramente. No estás bien.

Archie se dirigió a la puerta y brincó con el sonido del embase de cristal que Patricia lanzó hacia su cabeza y que afortunadamente no tuvo puntería y se desgranó contra la puerta.

-Vas arrepentirte de haberme rechazado, imbécil.

Le gritó y Archie pudo ver como los ojos de ella se habían inyectado de un odio y una locura que aterraba, salió de ese apartamento corriendo como si lo persiguiera una bestia. Archie había ido a visitarla porque como amigos y confidentes que eran, él necesitaba desahogarse porque aún estaba afectado por lo de Candy, pero salió de su casa peor, jamás pensó descubrir lo desquiciada que estaba su amiga y mucho menos lo lejos que había llegado. Se fue cabizbajo hasta su casa y más decepcionado que nunca de la vida. Había perdido a su novia desde la adolescencia cuando una Leucemia se la arrebató hacía tres años, vivía con el recuerdo de su padre que por ser un abusivo casi le causa la muerte a su madre, la pobre a pesar de no tener más de cuarenta y cinco años residía en un hogar especial, pues los tantos golpes y las fuertes depresiones no le permitieron volver a ser la misma y sus hermanos John y Jimmy vivían en Inglaterra, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan solo y miserable. Por si fuera poco el rechazo de Candy, de quien se enamoró sin poderlo evitar y no porque fuera bella, sino por sus tantas cualidades que tanto le recordaban a Lizbeth, su fallecida novia, llegó a pensar que ella residía en el cuerpo de Candy por lo parecidas que eran sus almas, como un ángel, sólo que Candy era el ángel de alguien más y él había llegado tarde a su vida. A pesar de su profundo dolor, él siempre enfrentaba el mundo con gran valentía y tenía siempre una sonrisa y un carisma que le alegraban el día a cualquiera, no así a él mismo. Decidió ir un rato a caminar por la playa, aún era de tarde y esa era una terapia para el alma que le había enseñado Lizbeth y que él aún conservaba. Mientras caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos sintió que alguien lo agarró de espalda. No podía ser, pensó. Lo que le faltaba, que lo asaltaran. Se giró atemorizado...

-¿Archie?

-¡Hey! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención. ¿Estás aquí por ella también, verdad?

Preguntó la chica con melancolía y porque además lo conocía bien. La temprana y trágica muerte de Lizbeth los había marcado a todos, en especial a ellos dos.

-A ti no puedo engañarte, Lizzette. Vengo aquí a buscar la paz que sólo ella podía darme.

-Lo sé, Lizbeth era especial. El vacío que dejó fue profundo, pero sé que ella vive en nuestros corazones, siempre fue un ángel. Para mí, la mejor hermana del mundo.

Ambos se miraron con inmensa ternura, porque sólo ellos podían saber lo que se sentía perder lo que más se amaba y vivir en absoluta soledad. Por alguna razón sintió paz al encontrarse con quien fuera su cuñada, sólo un año menor que ellos, pero que siempre había estado ahí para ambos en los momentos más difíciles.

-Creo que va a llover... si quieres puedo invitarte a un café y a que me cuentes sobre los libros que has leído, como en los viejos tiempos.

Encantada, ella se fue con un buen amigo, con la única conexión al pasado que ambos tenían, el uno al otro por el recuerdo de un amor en diferentes tipos para cada uno, pero a la misma persona. El destino volvía a jugar.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Terry y Candy se hubieran mudado hasta nuevo aviso a la hacienda y Candy se veía más feliz que nunca, pues era exageradamente mimada y consentida por todos, especialmente por Terry que practicamente se había convertido en su esclavo. El entusiasmo por el bebé creció aún más cuando lo vieron en su primera ecografía y Terry mandó hacer varias fotos para mostrársela a la familia, aunque no pudieran entender nada, ese era el orgullo de los futuros padres. Candy tenía dos meses y medio, aún no se notaba, excepto lo dura que se había puesto su barriga en la parte baja y que tenía la forma de una pequeña pera. Se encontraban en la habitación luego de haber tomado una siesta, pues Candy vivía con un sueño horrible debido al embarazo y eso a ella misma le molestaba, pues se quedaba dormida viendo televisión, leyendo y cuando no se la pasaba bostezando. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba y Terry bocabajo con las manos masajeándole la barriga y dándole besos mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que ella le hacía en el pelo.

-Terry... ¿qué te gustaría tener?

-Ya te lo dije... una niña pecosita y malcriada como su mami, aunque... también había pensado en un niño guapo... que ponga a las niñas a sudar frio y...

-¡Terry! Contigo en el mundo es suficiente.

-Bueno... tú preguntaste. En verdad... quiero ambos. Es bueno un niño porque así puedo entrenarlo para que le espante a todos los imbéciles que...

-¡Terry!

Candy sólo pensaba en la pobre niña, en caso de que lo fuera, porque recordó como Terry y Anthony le hicieron la vida imposible a ella cuando se trataba de chicos y qué sería tratándose de su propia hija, se preguntó, mejor no saber, decidió finalmente.

-Ya... no te enojes... mejor dame un besito, me has ignorado todo el día.

-Claro que no... es que... tenía sueño...

-Mmmm... ¿y ahora tienes sueño...?

Pregunta por la cual Candy no pudo responder porque la boca de Terry había invadido la suya de manera salvaje mientras la fue desnudando poco a poco.

-Terry, mi amor... no tenemos tiempo... recuerda que... ahhh

-Claro que tenemos tiempo, siempre tengo tiempo para hacerle el amor a mi mujer.

-Sí, pero...ahhh... ¡Ay Dios!

Luego que Terry le hubiera levantado las piernas y se las enroscara en el cuello de él quedando él arrodillado en la cama, la embestía suavemente al mismo tiempo que con unos de sus dedos también jugaba en ese lugar secreto y placentero. Los gemidos de ella se hicieron mayores cuando el aumentó el ritmo y la velocidad y sus dedos seguían también jugueteando traviezos dentro de ella.

-Ves como sí hay tiempo, mi amor...

-Mmmm sí... ahhh... ohh ohh... ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Yo... ahhh siento que oohh ummm... ahhh...Terry... siempre lo haces tan rico... mmmm...

Ella pensaba eso, pero en esa ocación, por alguna razón todo le parecía más divino que nunca, la sensación era increíble, para los dos. Disfrutó de ver a Terry con los ojos desorbitados mientras entraba y salía de ella con rapidez y éxtasis, ella misma veía borroso por la deliciosa sensación que le causaba recivirlo en su interior.

-¿Lo hago rico, mi amor? ¿Te gusta?

Terry fue aún más fuerte, no sabía cómo era que ella siempre conseguía sacarlo de control, aún así no perdía la delicadeza y no sólo por el bebé, sino porque con ella, sin importar las circunstancias, siempre le tenía una ternura y tacto especial.

-Sí, Terry, muy rico... ahhh... ahh... me gusta... me.. ahh... fascina.

Ella misma se sostuvo de las caderas masculinas como si quisiera fundirlo más dentro de ella y lo acompañó en sus movimientos, disfrutó la sensación de que por la posición adoptada él besara sus delicados pies.

-Te amo, Candy...

Sintió debilitarse luego de haber experimentado un orgasmo ensordecedor después de haberla transportado a ella al paraíso.

-Yo también te amo, mi cielo, pero... tenemos que apurarnos.

Era viernes y como bien habían pasado dos semanas, la empresa del cual Terry era dueño y bajo la acesoría de su padre iba a dar una fiesta de casa abierta para conocer el lugar y que pudieran conocerse el personal viejo y el nuevo. Sería una actividad formal, así que Terry le había regalado a Candy un hermoso vestido rojo vino largo, strapless y ceñido que debido a que no se notaba su embarazo, podía lucirlo perfectamente, era en seda y con pedrerías doradas. Usaría unas delicadas sandalias y accesorios dorados también y su pelo lo llevaría recogido en un elegante, pero juvenil estilo dejando uno que otro flequillo suelto, cuando terminó de arreglarse se veía hermosa y dado que a pesar de ser delgada y delicada, sus curvas eran bastante protuberantes, llamaría mucho la atención, no había duda. Claro que Terry no se quedaba atrás, su traje negro de _Armani_ y el pelo que se había cortado un poco y que lucía unas capas modernas, matador, Candy no pudo evitar suspirar. Una vez estuvieron todos listos, se fueron en la limusina que los llevaría a Grandchester-Graham & Associates. En dos horas y media estuvieron allí y el salón de actividades lucía sus mejores galas, la decoración destacaba mucho el azúl royal en las cortinas y manteles. Estaban presentes todos los ejecutivos con sus esposos y esposas o algunos solos y luciendo también muy elegantes. El banquete era exquisito, el maestro de ceremonia mantenía el ambiente muy alegre con anécdotas y chistes, a parte de que la buena música también hacía lo suyo. Entraron todos a saludar, a los viejos ya Candy los conocía, pero no conocía a los nuevos integrantes ni tampoco al que sería el nuevo administrador.

-Terrence, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Stear, Eliza, mucho gusto en tenerlos aquí presentes. Ella es mi mujer, Candice.

Candy se quedó muda por unos instantes. ¿Stear? ¿Será posible que sea el mismo de Patty? Esperó que no, pues tenía a su lado a una hermosa mujer que además estaba embarazada y se veían muy enamorados. Ese no podía ser el mismo Stear que describía Patty...

-Mucho gusto, Stear... y Eliza...

-Cariño, Stear Cornwell trabaja en el dealer que le provee los carros a los ejecutivos, y ella es su esposa que también espera un bebé igual que tú.

Con toda esa información Candy dedujo que a menos que en el mundo existieran coincidencias tan grandes, ese sin duda era el mismo Stear de Patty, pero no se parecía al que ella hablaba, se veía muy enamorado de su mujer y de unos modales muy correctos. Aunque conociendo a Patty... sabe Dios de qué mañas se valió para colarse en su vida, pensó Candy analizando el asunto más a fondo según la mala experiencia que tuvo con su ex-amiga.

-¿Tú también esperas? ¡Que emoción! Alguien que me comprende. ¿Qué tiempo tienes?

La emoción de Eliza era evidente y a Candy le simpatizó de inmediato, aunque se sentía un poco rara al conocer datos tan personales de su vida privada.

-Sólo dos meses, nos enteramos hace poco.

Candy contestó dulcemente y Eliza le contestó que ella tenía cuatro meses y que ambos deseaban que fuera una niña. Candy pudo percibir la gran diferencia entre Patty y Eliza, agua y aceite, había espontaneidad en las emociones y expresiones de Eliza, alguien con quien sin duda, se podía hacer una amistad.

-Buenas noches.

Una voz varonil se escuchó también llegar y saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa, a parte de que al igual que Terry, muchos cuellos femeninos casi se dislocan para mirarlo.

-¡Albert!

Candy fue a saludarlo efusivamente, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su acompañante. Es muy grande el destino y Puerto Rico muy pequeño.

-Annie...

El murmuro vino de Terry, pues no pensó verla en esas circunstancias, pero le alegró verla acompañada y hasta feliz se podía decir, además de que saludó tanto a Terry como a Candy con una radiente sonrisa y era genuina, Candy lo sabía, porque ya se la había conocido antes y además con esa misma sonrisa fue que cautivó a Albert. Pero... Terry se preguntó de qué conocía Candy a Albert...

-Candy, buenas noches, te ves muy linda.

-Muchas gracias, Albert, ustedes también están muy guapos. Annie, te ves estupenda.

Todos se miraban con intriga, Albert no pensó que Annie conociera a Terry y a su mujer y Terry no pensó que Candy conociera a Albert y Annie tampoco pensó que Albert también conociera a Candy, de pronto se volvió seria, será que también Albert haya estado enamorado de ella, se preguntó, pero desechó la idea por absurda, cayendo en cuenta de que ambos iban a la universidad, cosa que luego aclararon para la tranquilidad de Terry, pues Albert notó lo serio que se puso, lo contrario de él que no le dio importancia a que Terry conociera a Annie, no le dio importancia porque vio que Annie lo conocía tanto a él como a su mujer, entonces nada raro pasaría por su mente, serían amigos, pensó. El ambiente no era incómodo a pesar de las grandes casualidades, había que reconocer que eran personas maduras y que lo que pasó pasó, además Albert y Annie eran sólo amigos todavía y no eran dos adolescentes, cada uno era conciente de que tenían su pasado y sus propias experiencias.

-Bueno, ya que al parecer todos nos conocemos, sólo me queda decirte, Candy, que él es el nuevo administrador gerencial de la empresa.

Anunció Terry para gran alegría de Candy, que le daba gusto tener cerca a una persona tan maravillosa como él, pero no lo expresó abiertamente para no despertar malos entendidos en Terry y sobre todo, no hacer pensar mal a Annie, a quien nunca pudo odiar y que a pesar de todo le sonreía sincera. Richard, Stella y Louise se encontraban en otro grupo con los ejecutivos más viejos o con amistades de antaño. Se formó un grupo muy ameno en la mesa de Candy y Terry, pues estaba compuesta por Eliza y Stear y Albert con Annie. Se hablaba de todo un poco y todo eran puras risas y chistes. Candy nunca se la había pasado tan bien, pues a pesar de que se notaban que eran peronas que no venían de barrio precisamente, no eran pretensiosos ni hipócritas. Terry de vez en cuando se ponía un poco serio pues Candy con su sexy vestido despertaba muchas miradas masculinas y algunos no sabían disimular, mientras que otros murmuraban lo jóven que era. También miraban a Annie que con su traje plateado y ceñido hasta los muslos con un pronunciado escote se veía bellísima, especialmente con su estilizado peinado y sus preciosos ojos azúles que hacían que Albert también se le metiera la seriedad. Luego de que todos allí presentes se presentaran y conocieran un poco, bailaron, bebieron y comieron, la fiesta terminó a más de media noche. Terry decidió quedarse con Candy hasta el día siguiente en el apartamento que estaba cerca de la empresa para no someter a Candy que estaba tan cansada a otro viaje de más de dos horas.

-Terry... ¿no te da ese olor...? ¡Buah!

Candy sufrió un ataque de náuseas por un mal olor que los invadió tan pronto se abrió la puerta del ascensor que se detuvo en el piso de ellos.

-Será que alguien olvidó la basura.

-¡Terry!

Candy gritó horrorizada al encontrar frente a su puerta la cara podrida de un cerdo con un cuchillo atravezado y su nombre escrito en sangre en la puerta blanca.

Continuará...

_**Hola niñas lindas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que por fin pude terminar. Aquí pudieron ver como se relacionan todos los personajes entre sí y vivimos diferentes emociones, espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado, sino, me lo dejan saber. Sé que las dejé en suspenso y con una escena un poco macabra, pero... no todo es color de rosas, siempre hay envidia y maldad y Candy y Terry tendrán que superar varios obstáculos, lo mismo que los demás personajes... a ver a dónde nos lleva esta loca idea.**_

**Espero sus reviews,**

**Wendy**

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Lágrimas" José José**

***Recuerden que había mencionado en el cap. 4 que Annie trabajaba para **_**T-Mobile **_**y que se ofreció para ayudar a Candy cuando Terry le destrozó el celular. Al Albert necesitar un celular... fue a parar a donde ella... cosas del destino...**


	11. Odio sin límites

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11 Odio sin límites**

Candy lloraba y gritaba de horror ante la asquerocidad que había en la puerta y Terry hacía su mejor esfuerzo porque se calmara. Al parecer la cara del cerdo estaba ya podrida porque la habían puesto hacía unos días, nadie se había percatado porque los otros tres apartamentos de ese piso estaban desocupados, por lo tanto nadie se detuvo ahí excepto ellos.

-Candy, amor, tranquila. Vamos a bajar hasta el lobby y yo voy a llamar a la policía. Quien haya hecho esto va a pagarlo muy caro.

-Terry... tengo mucho miedo... ¿y si me quieren matar...? Mi bebé...

-¡Nadie va hacerte nada! Por favor, Candy, deja de llorar, yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada, mi cielo, ven.

Llevándola casi cargada, Terry se dirigió al lobby para hablar con el encargado de seguridad luego de haber llamado a la policía y más tarde a Richard para ponerlo al tanto y advertirle que no les dijera nada por el momento a Stella ni a Louise.

-Alguien subió hasta nuestro piso y dejó aquella atrocidad y usted no sabe nada. ¡Para eso le pagan! Para que no haga un carajo...

Terry estaba desquitándose con el pobre señor de unos sesenta años que era nuevo y le habían dado el turno nocturno, el pobre se puso muy nervioso al ver a Terry tan alterado.

-Disculpe, señor... no vi nada extraño y además... hasta ahora nadie había reportado nada inusual...

-¡Exijo ver los videos de seguridad!

-Terry... mi amor... deja que llegue la policía, no le grites...

Sólo la vocesita atribulada de Candy hizo que Terry se calmara y se sentara a su lado para seguir consolándola. Dos oficiales llegaron en seguida y se dirigieron a ellos. Terry los guió al lugar de los hechos y le pidió a Candy que se quedara al lado del jefe de seguridad y que no se moviera de ahí para nada hasta que él regresara.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de quién haya sido el responsable de esto?

Preguntó uno de los oficiales tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo mientras el otro fotografiaba la escena y guardaba toda la evidencia con sus debidas precauciones.

-Tengo varias personas en mente, pero... no sé si de verdad sean capaces de haber llegado a estos extremos...

-Puede que todo no sea más que una broma pesada, pero aún así cualquier información puede ser de vital importancia, todo lo que recuerde, por favor, díganoslo.

-Mi mujer tenía una compañera de universidad... y ella...

Terry le explicó el episodio ocurrido con Patricia y el oficial lo anotaba en su libreta. Más adelante habló del papá de Candy, pero el macabro mensaje estaba dirigido a ella y no a él, no le pareció lógico que su propio padre quisiera hacerle daño, en todo caso lo habría amenazado a él, pensó, pero como la vida da tantas vueltas, también lo mencionó a él, era mejor prevenir. También mencionó los sucesos ocurridos con D'laine, aunque Terry dudaba que hubiera dado el viaje hasta allá para eso, dado que ya no formaba parte de la empresa, razón por la cual no asistió a la fiesta para los empleados, pero por seguridad, también la señaló a ella, pues fuera de esas tres personas, no se les ocurría más nadie interesado en perjudicarlos.

-Creo que tendremos que hacerle una cordial visita a la señorita Patricia O'brien y claro está, a los otros dos... Me gustaría ver los videos de seguridad, tal vez haya algo interesante que estemos pasando por alto.

A Terry le gustó la actitud del oficial, tomaba medidas en el asunto rápido y no se andaba con pendejadas. Tenía algunos cuarenta años que mostraban experiencia y excepticismo, a parte de precisión en lo que hacía. Se dirigieron al pequeño cuartito de las cámaras de seguridad para analizar todos los videos desde el día que Terry y Candy se fueron a la hacienda hasta la fecha corriente, debido al estado de putrefacción de la carne.

-Terry... tengo mucho sueño...

-Lo sé, cariño, pero tengo que acompañar a los oficiales a ver si las cámaras pudieron captar algo importante, muy pronto te llevaré a descansar.

Terry estaba mostrando su mejor pasiencia con ella, porque verla en ese estado le daba una rabia profunda, se veía llorosa, cansada y agotada con esa ropa de gala a esas horas de la madrugada, pero no podía hacer nada al menos hasta que los oficiales terminaran su investigación por el momento.

-Páusalo ahí.

Pidió el oficial luego de ver a dos personas vestidas en sudaderas y jackets que con sus gorros les tapaba parte de la cabeza y cara, con gafas oscuras y por lo ancho de sus ropas era difícil decir si eran hombres o mujeres.

-¿Usted recuerda a esas personas?

La pregunta fue dirgida al encargado de seguridad del edificio.

-La de la sudadera azúl se acercó a preguntarme por los dos apartamentos disponibles que se hayan en el piso del señor Grandchester... a la otra no la recuerdo...

-Deja correr la cinta un poco más.

Por el jefe de seguridad supieron que la primera era mujer, pero como nunca se quitó el gorro ni las gafas, él hombre no pudo darle datos muy precisos de su apariencia física y la calidad de imagen de las cámaras eran muy pobres, lo único que el señor pudo decir era que la muchacha que se había acercado era de tez un poco oscura. El oficial hizo una x sobre el nombre D'laine que aparecía en la lista de sospechosos. Siguió corriendo el video y sólo vio que la muchacha en cuestión todo el tiempo estuvo hablando con el encargado y que al final, ni siquiera quiso pasar a ver los apartamentos disponibles, pero las imágenes eran tan borrosas que nisiquiera Candy y Terry pudieron indentificarla como D'laine con seguridad. Pudieron ver claramente en el video que mientras el encargado hablaba con la que supuestamente estaba interesada en los apartamentos disponibles, se distrajo demasiado y la otra persona de similar vestimenta a la chica entró en el ascensor con otra personas más para confundirse entre ellas y que luego que regresara nuevamente por el mismo ascensor, de pronto la que estaba interesada en los apartamentos decidió irse y aunque no se dirigieron la palabra, salieron al mismo tiempo del lugar.

-No podemos afirmar nada todavía, pero, voy a llevarme estas cintas, en el laboratorio tenemos equipo avanzado que tal vez nos permita ver las imágenes más claras y así puedan identificar a esas dos personas. Les recomiendo que no se queden aquí por el momento... como les dije, puede que sólo sea una broma para asustarlos, pero... nunca se sabe. Quiero que me permitan números de teléfonos donde pueda contactarlos en caso de que descubramos algo.

El oficial ya le había hecho varias preguntas más a Candy, pues ella era el punto de interés del responsable de la bromita, en caso de que lo fuera, les dio una tarjeta con su teléfono a ella y a Terry y se despidió junto con su compañero. Terry quiso decirle unas cuantas cosas al encargado por despistado, pero se contuvo, estaba demasiado cansado y preocupado, además, Candy se estaba llevando la peor parte.

-Terry... quiero irme a casa, a la hacienda, por favor... no quiero estar aquí...

-¿Estás segura, mi amor? ¿No quieres que nos quedemos en un lugar más cercano? Tengo las llaves del apartamento de papá, está a quince minutos de aquí...

Candy aceptó porque vio que también Terry estaba agotado y no era justo que tuviera que manejar todo ese tiempo hasta la hacienda, así que sin hacer más preguntas, Terry se subió al lujoso Mercedes, que le había regalado Richard, ya que la Jeep se había quedado en la hacienda y se dirigieron al apartamento de él, que era tanto o más lujoso que el de Terry y por fortuna, de un solo piso, pues tendría que llevar a Candy cargada que a pesar del corto viaje se quedó profundamente dormida. Al entrar a la habitación, Terry con delicadeza colocó a Candy en la mullida cama y le quitó las sandalias y las joyas, pero le estaba costando trabajo quitarle el vestido y más porque el cierre estaba en la espalda. La lucha de Terry por desvestirla hizo que finalmente ella se despertara.

-Terry, mi amor...

-Sólo necesito que me ayudes a quitarle el vestido, cielo, luego puedes seguir durmiendo.

Ella se puso de pie y el pudo quitarle el vestido con facilidad. Cubriéndola de dulces besos la fue a colocar nuevamente en la cama, pero ella pidió darse un baño y removerse todo el maquillaje. Tenía tanto sueño que tambaleaba, por lo tanto, el mismo Terry la bañó y le lavó la cara lo mejor que pudo y la vistió con una camisa de Richard, pues no quisieron ni entrar al apartamento de ellos a coger nada luego de la sorpresa dejada en la puerta. Acostó a Candy y la cubrió con la colcha y le encendió el aire acondicionado y fue a bañarse él.

-Hola, Candy... ¿Me extrañaste, amiga?

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe al ver que alguien había entrado a la habitación y reía de forma macabra.

-¿Pa-patty...?

Candy estaba tan asustada que ni la voz le salía, Terry no estaba con ella en la cama y Patty se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

-¿Tienes miedo, Candy? Aquí no está tu adorado héroe para salvarte... Me pregunto cómo se vería tu cabeza clavada en esta puerta...

Patty caminó directamente a ella que se había sentado en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello y soltando lágrimas de terror. Patty tenía en las manos un cuchillo muy similar al que tenía clavado la cabeza del cerdo en la puerta de su apartamento y con una sonrisa cínica pasó el cuchillo del rostro de Candy hasta su cuello.

-Patty... por favor... no... no me hagas daño, yo... yo no te he hecho nada... por favor... hazlo por mi bebé...

Candy le suplicaba y con eso sólo consiguió de Patty una sonora carcajada, tan diabólica que la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Por tu bebé? No, Candy... has tenido todo lo que yo siempre deseé, ahora quiero que sientas lo que es no tener nada... y tu bebé... despídete de él, querida...

-¡No!

Gritó Candy con pavor al ver como Patty pasaba el cuchicho por su vientre mientra le dedicaba la mirada más sádica que le hubiera visto.

-Rápido, Patricia, arráncale el bebé de una buena vez. No sirves para nada.

D'laine se había aparecido de pronto y miraba a Candy con una sonrisa desquiciada, para luego arrebatarle el cuchillo a Patty.

-¿Estás lista para tu cesárea, niña?

-¡No! Por favor... se los suplico... no sé qué quieren conmigo... por favor... ya basta...

a D'laine no le importaron sus ruegos y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas para enterrarle el cuchicho en el vientre a Candy.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Terry!

Candy gritó de dolor y al llevar sus manos a su vientre, vio como estas se cubrieron de sangre y gritó y llamó a Terry con más fuerza.

-Grita, estúpida, grita. Tu amado Terry no podrá hacer nada por ti.

Le escupió Patty en la cara mientra la risa demoniaca de D'laine hacía eco por toda la habitación.

-¡Terryyyy!

-¡Candy! Candy, mi amor... ¡Despierta!

-¡Terry! Terry... ¡Mi bebé! Terry... el bebé...

Candy estaba empapada en llanto y sudada, le mostraba a Terry sus manos, que por los efectos de la pesadilla le parecía que seguían ensangrentadas y lloraba y gritaba histéricamente.

-Candy, cielo, fue un sueño, estás bien, estoy aquí contigo... el bebé está bien, mi amor.

-Pero es que... Patty y D'laine... ellas...

-Shhh. Cálmate, mi amor, no hay nadie más aquí, sólo tú y yo. Ven, vamos a dormir otra vez, yo te cuido. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Aunque ella seguía sollozando, Terry se la acomodó casi cargada y la mimó hasta que al fin pudo dormirse nuevamente y él también, pero sin dejarla de abrazar.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

En las dos semanas que habían transcurrido, Albert se sintió dichoso, pues al verse desempleado de pronto, sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo, hasta que vio ese anuncio en internet donde solicitaban un administrador con experiencia y no requerían los requisitos que pedían en su trabajo anterior y la paga era superior, aplicó con pocas esperanzas y se sintió más que feliz cuando fue aceptado. Pero había algo más que mantenía a Albert contento y era la bonita amistad que había iniciado con Annie, una desinteresada en la que disfrutaban cada minuto sin dobles intenciones, sin esperar más, estaban dedicándose a conocerse bien y juntos se la pasaban genial. Él se comportaba como todo un caballero y ella, era simplemente especial y espontánea, su comportamiento siempre fue muy natural y eso le gustaba a Albert. Esta vez se encontraban en la casa de él, habían hecho de todo un poco, desde cocinar, ver películas hasta jugaron _Clue_.

-Annie... de verdad me la paso muy bien contigo, nunca me he sentido igual con nadie más. Me gustaría seguir conociéndote... eres tan diferente...

-Yo... debo decirte por mi parte que tampoco había conocido alguien como tú... pensé que hombres así ya no venían... tú eres un caballero, en todo el sentido... me siento segura contigo. Claro que me encantaría seguir conociéndote, tu amistad ha traído más color a mi vida. Como amigos que somos, hay algo que quiero que sepas... entiendo que debes saberlo porque siempre hemos sido sinceros y eso quiero que siempre permanezca igual entre los dos, aunque no pasemos de una amistad.

Albert concentró su atención en ella y se tornó un poco serio por el miedo a lo que ella le confesaría, de repente sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, pero era mejor que ella le dijera la verdad sobre lo que fuera que le fuera a decir antes de hacerse cualquier imagen falsa de ella como le pasó con Karen.

-Dime lo que sea, Annie, soy tu amigo, prometo no juzgarte.

Le sonrió con su sonrisa tan afable y comprensiva y ella sintió el ánimo de continuar.

-Yo... luego de mi divorcio, decidí vivir mi vida... ya sabes, disfrutar cada momento y oportunidad sin ataduras... conocí a Terry... Nunca tuvimos una relación formal, simplemente... cuando teníamos tiempo y no queríamos estar solos, pues...nos teníamos el uno al otro. Ambos siempre fuimos claros y sinceros, no voy a negar que en cierto punto llegué a sentir algo un poco más profundo, pero no, gracias a Dios el sentimiento no llegó a florecer porque el tiempo no lo permitió, fue una relación bastante efímera de dos meses y porque además el corazón de él ya tenía dueña...

A Albert le chocó tener que enterarse de eso y hasta sintió algo de celos, pero no tenía nada que juzgar ni reclamar, ella tenía una vida antes de él y tampoco podía pretender que Terry le dijera algo, los caballeros no tienen memoria y un hombre no habla de una mujer en esos aspectos, además, eran sólo amigos.

-¿Estando con Candy... estuvo contigo?

-¡No! Terry... no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que de verdad tenía con ella, habían crecido como hermanos y también está la diferencia de edad... Me di cuenta lo que sentía, además de que un día los sorprendí... Bueno, el caso es que de la manera en que él es con Candy... nunca lo fue conmigo, de la manera en que la mira... nunca me miró a mí... así que entendí muy bien el mensaje y en buenos términos me alejé.

En la voz de Annie no había resentimientos ni coraje, tampoco melancolía, como si añorara o deseara que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, no, confesó no haber llorado ni una noche, fue algo que así como vino, fue.

-Entiendo, Annie. Agradezco mucho tu sinceridad. Sé que todos tenemos nuestra historia y que empezaron mucho antes de que nos conociéramos, además, no hay nada que yo te pueda reclamar, no tengo derecho alguno. Me gustaría saber... ¿de qué forma no te miró él...?

-Como si no existiera nadie más. Todo desaparecía cuando estaba ella. Había un brillo... una magia... algo que no se podía ignorar... su presencia parecía eclipsarlo todo... la miraba de la misma forma en que... me miras tú. Especial, una mirada que sólo es para mí.

Annie se envolvió tanto hablando que de pronto se arrepintió de haber soltado algo así tan pronto, por el contrario de Albert que se sintió muy feliz, porque a pesar del poco tiempo conociéndola, no quería desprenderse y la había separado para él aunque ahora no fuera el momento. Su mundo brilló al escuchar esas palabras y murió de ganas por demostrarle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que ella iba causando en él.

-Es que no existe nadie más desde que te conocí a ti. Sé que es muy temprano para todo y no voy a presionarte, pero... sí me gustaría ser algo más y que puedas ver esa mirada en mí cada día. Quiero que sepas que también puedes ser tan amada y deseada como él a ella o tal vez más. Yo puedo cumplirte todo eso, porque ya lo estoy sintiendo, pero te voy a dar tu tiempo. Entiendo que hay muchas cosas que necesitas sanar.

Las palabras de él la hicieron llorar, no sabía por qué exactamente, pero la pusieron sensible, tal vez por recordar tantas cosas, tantos momentos amargos. Él al verla se sentó a su lado y reclinó la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro, sintiéndo como éste se humedecía por las lágrimas de ella.

-Yo también deseo que eso suceda. Quiero ser como antes... de verdad... amar otra vez y sentirme amada. Tengo sueños y anhelos todavía y me gustaría saber que hay esperanzas aún de volver a confiar... quiero que valga la pena entregarlo todo otra vez.

Mientras él pasaba su mano por el pelo de ella cariñosamente y se lo besaba, ella recordaba su fracazo como si estuviera viendo una cinta vieja una y otra vez. Se había casado a los veintiún años luego de haber terminado su carrera de secretarial y haber conseguido trabajo en una importante firma de abogados. Él tenía veinticinco años y lo había conocido a travez de facebook, llevaba tiempo que lo tenía agregado de amigo, pero siempre se habían limitado a hablar en esporádicas ocaciones, pues ella tenía mucho trabajo y casi no tenía tiempo para perderlo en las redes sociales, hasta que ella en unos días libres que tuvo en una navidad, por estar aburrida, se la pasó en internet todo el día. Decidió subir a facebook una foto muy linda en la que muchos comentaron y halagaron, incluyéndolo a él que decidió seguir hablándole en privado. Llegaron a formar una especie de amistad hasta que decidieron conocerse personalmente. A él y a ella les gustó lo que vieron, ella siempra había sido hermosa y se arreglaba muy bien, él también era apuesto y vestía bien, su personalidad encantadora la fue enamorando. Le había chocado que en muchas ocaciones ella pagaba las cuentas de las salidas que hacían, ya que él andaba con un billete de gran cantidad que no lo aceptaban en algunos establecimientos, o se le quedaba la tarjeta o en el trabajo no le habían pagado, etc. Siempre había una excusa, pero ella joven e ingenua no le daba importancia al asunto y gustosa pagaba por todo, pues se la pasaba genial a su lado. Así mantuvieron una relación de seis meses donde practicamente él se había mudado al apartamento de ella, lo hizo sin preguntar, un día se le presentó con sus cosas, así no más. La excusa que él le dio fue que lo habían despedido injustamente de su trabajo y que no tenía a donde ir, ella lo aceptó, porque como novia, sintió que debía apoyarlo. Entonces Annie se echó al hombro la renta de su apartamento y la cuenta de su carro recién adquirido y para colmo un vago. Cuando ella comenzó a reclamarle luego de tres meses de ver que él no se movía para buscar empleo y tampoco participaba mucho de las tareas doméstica, él de pronto se apareció con un anillo y le propuso matrimonio, luego de haberle preparado por primera vez una cena desente, no sabía muy bien la comida, pero lo que valió fue la intención según ella. Él le dijo que no había conseguido trabajo porque éstos se hallaban difíciles de conseguir y que el dinero que recibía del desempleo lo estaba juntando para poderle comprar ese anillo y para los gastos de la boda. Ante el recuerdo, a Annie le dibujó una sonrisa burlona, pues el anillo al par de meses se le puso negro y en los pagos a la coordinadora de la boda pasó una gran vergüenza cuando se enteró que los cheques que había emitido su futuro esposo no tenían fondo y en pleno día de la ceremonia, la coordinadora se le acercó de muy mal talante exigiéndole el dinero, el cual Eliza tuvo que prestarle, pues a ella se le había ido todo en su vestido, arreglo y el hotel donde pasarían la luna de miel, la excusa que él le dio fue que al quedarse desempleado, no pudo pagar una deuda que tenía con el gobierno y que al parecer su salario había sido retenido por el Departamento de Hacienda. Annie estaba emocionada de casarse y de ver todo tan lindo y adornado y además lo amoroso y romántico que se había mostrado su novio los días previos a la boda, que otra vez no le dio importancia y siguió adelante. Ya cuando llegaron al hotel, cuyo estadía había sido ya cubierto por ella, antes de irse, pasó otra vergüenza, pues cuando iba hacer el "check out" le apareció una deuda por servicios de comidas y bebidas llevados a la habitación que no habían sido pagados y que su marido le había asegurado que sí con un dinero que su madre le había dado como regalo de bodas, otra mentira, evidentemente. Roja del bochorno tuvo que recurrir a Eliza nuevamente para salir del embrollo. Su luna de miel se opacó por eso, pues su molestia era evidente y tuvo varias discusiones con su entonces esposo. Ella estaba muy enamorada, así que a pesar de todo, siguió con él, pues éste cuando ella se ponía a la defensiva, conseguía un trabajito cualquiera para callarla un rato y luego como siempre lo perdía. A parte de vividor, también resultó tener una gran inclinación al alcohol e incluso a las drogas, llevando a Annie a un infierno de maltrato verbal y a lo último físico, donde Stear y Eliza tuvieron que intervenir y luego de orientarse con un abogado, finalmente Annie pudo librarse de esa lacra y estuvo sola y deprimida mucho tiempo.

-¡Ay Annie! El destino es tan grande... no hay duda de que eres mi alma gemela, yo viví algo muy parecido, bueno esa historia tú ya la conoces. Pero... no quiero que te amargues más pensando en el pasado. Ninguno de ellos se merece nuestro sufrimiento, ellos sólo fueron una pérdida de tiempo, ahora nos tenemos a nosotros mismos. Yo nunca voy a fallarte de esa manera. Si tú me lo permites, cuando estés lista para mí, yo te prometo que estarás y vivirás como la reina que te mereces ser tratada. Voy a ponerte número uno en mi vida. Nunca vas a llorar a causa mía. Quiero darte todo lo que tengo guardado... Dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz...

Albert le había desenterrado el rostro de su hombro a Annie para que lo mirara a los ojos, ella lo miró con sus ojos azules cargados de lágrimas y él acercó su frente a la de ella, con unas ganas inmensas de besarla, pero no lo hizo, se limitó a secar sus lágrimas con sus dedos y a besar su frente, notando como ella cerraba los ojos cada vez que la boca de él se acercaba.

-Albert... tú me haces muy feliz, de verdad... pero yo... yo no sé si esté preparada para hacer feliz a nadie, al final... parece que nunca soy lo que están buscando y...

-Annie... tú eres todo lo que yo necesito, no tengo que buscar nada más. Te estoy dando tu tiempo porque entiendo que es muy rápido y sé que hay muchas heridas abiertas en tu corazón que necesitan ser curadas, por eso te esperaré el tiempo que necesites y no voy a exigirte nada más, sólo que me dejes estar a tu lado.

Annie no sabía cómo decirle que ella se moría por intentarlo y por probar esos labios para comenzar nuevamente, pero tenía un miendo tan profundo, miedo al fracazo o a que la dejaran caer nuevamente. Lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, se perdió en cada de detalle de ese rostro masculino y perfecto y sólo deseó dejarse llevar y pensar luego. Quería sentirse amada, lo deseaba tanto...

-Quiero intentarlo, Albert. Quiero que me des un beso... quiero un beso de alguien que me quiera...

Se lo soltó con valentía y dejando escapar gruesas lágrimas nuevamente, mirándolo con sus ojitos llenitos de ilusión, esperando la caricia de sus labios, esa que anhelaba tanto él como ella que de pronto se sorprendió por la petición, pero su corazón estuvo muy feliz y deseoso de cumplirla.

-Acércate... Quiero que cierres tus ojos y no pienses en nada más. No quiero que sientas nada más que el beso que te voy a dar, no existe el mundo a tu alrededor, ni los fracazos, ni las desilusiones, ni el dolor, sólo existen nuestros labios y el inicio de este amor.

Cuando los ojos de ellas estuvieron totalmente cerrados y siguió todas sus recomendaciones, no supo el momento en que la boca de él comenzó a invadir la suya, en qué momento dejó de hablar y la comenzó a besar. Primero sus labios a penas rozaron los de ella, los que luego succionó y sutilmente fue colando su lengua dentro de su boca hasta que ella le diera total acceso en su interior. No fue un beso arrebatado ni ardiente, fue uno dulce, que se tomó su tiempo de explorar y sentir, las manos de él sostenían su rostro mientras que las de ella reposaban en el pecho masculino. Sus lenguas seguían jugando, conociéndose y sus corazones estaban al límite, cuando el beso fue finalizando, él dio el toque de pequeños besos tocaditos en sus labios hasta que al final sólo se quedó mirándola a los ojos, viendo como ella aún se relamía los labios, saboreando el sabor que él había dejado. Después de unos instantes la vio llorar y se asustó.

-¿Annie... no te gustó?

-No, Albert, no es eso... es que nunca me habían besado así... ni siquiera mi primer beso fue así de especial... nunca me habían dado un beso tan hermoso... uno que me hiciera llorar... yo... ¿podrías darme otro...?

Terminando de formular la pregunta, ya él había unido sus labios a los de ella nuevamente, dándole otro beso igual de enternecedor, éste entremezcló un poco más de pasión y entrega, donde Albert se permitió acariciar sutilmente su espalda y cintura, haciéndola estremecerse, y él también se estremeció cuando sintió sus delicados dedos acariciar su cabello. Cuando su segundo beso terminó, ella volvió acurrucarse en su pecho, sentados ambos en un futón.

-Albert... ¿Puedo quedarme así contigo... hasta que amanezca?

-Claro que sí, todo el tiempo que quieras.

Albert encendió el aire central de la sala y buscó una colcha para ambos, se quitaron los zapatos y él volvió acurrucarla con su cuerpo, le repartió varios besos por su rostro y pelo, hablaron un poco más hasta que en esa misma posición el sueño los sorprendió.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Terry se había despertado a las diez de la mañana más o menos por lo tarde que se acostaron debido a todos los malos acontecimientos. Candy seguía dormida en sus brazos como un ángel y él la miraba con ternura y coraje de que tuviera que pasar por esa pesadilla en su comienzo de embarazo. La observó tan pequeñita y frágil, tan delicada y vulnerable y así como creció su amor, también su rabia de pensar que alguien quisiera hacerle daño. Miró como sus pequeñas manos abrazaban su vientre protectoramente, como poniendo una barrera para cuidar lo que tanto amaba. Se había jurado defenderla con su propia vida de ser necesario, a ella y a su hijo. Le desabotonó la camisa de Richard que le había puesto y comenzó a llenar su barriguita de besos, dándole los buenos días a su bebé y suguió besándola hasta subir hasta sus pechos y de ahí a su cuello y labios haciendo que ella se removiera y despertara con su habitual forma aniñada.

-Terry...

-Bueno días, pecosa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... y mi bebé también.

Le dio una inocente sonria que le rompió el alma y la besó, ella se puso boca arriba y él la imitó, la acomodó en su pecho y encendió el televisor para que se relajaran un poco.

-¿Ya puedes sentir al bebé, mi amor?

-No exactamente, pero a veces se siente un pequeño burbujeo, es algo muy leve, se siente si estoy muy pendiente.

-¿Si pongo mi mano podré sentir eso?

-No lo creo, cielo, como te digo, es algo muy leve, ni yo misma puedo percibirlo a veces. Pero en un par de meses lo podrás sentir, seguro le gustará mucho que lo acaricies.

-Creo que es una bebé floja como su madre.

-¡Terry! No soy floja y además... no sabemos si es una niña, a lo mejor es un niño.

Terry disfrutó hacerla rabiar haciendo más comentario sobre la supuesta vagancia de Candy y sobre todo, discutiendo por el sexo que tendría el bebé.

-Estoy seguro que es una pecosita hermosa, así refunfuñona y malcriada como tú.

-A lo mejor no tenga pecas, Terry. Espero que no, no es justo que te burles de ella como has hecho conmigo.

-¿Y quién dice que me burlo, mi amor? Yo amo tus pecas, cada una de ellas. Y quiero que mi hija tenga pecas.

-Pues yo... quiero que el bebé se parezca a ti. Quiero que tenga todito tuyo.

-Y tendremos también un bebé así, mi amor, pero este que está aquí es una pecosita.

Terry le dio un cálido besito a su bebé que estaba segurísimo que sería una niña. Ella también lo mimaba con ternura, especialmente le gustaba sentir sus uñitas largas en su espalda. De pronto vio rodar un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas y otra vez se sintió empequeñecer por no ser capaz de borrar la angustia de ella. Se le partía el alma, tan jovencita y pasando por tanto. Se preguntó si había hecho bien en embarazarla tan joven, no se arrepentía de su bebé, de pronto pensó que debió darle más tiempo a ella.

-Pecas... mi amor, tú sabes que el límite de todas mis fuerzas y orgullo es verte llorar. Yo no quiero que llores más, mi niña linda, no puedo resistirlo. Yo sé que es duro todo lo que debes estar pasando, es un infierno, puedo sentirlo también, pero yo nunca voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, ni a ti ni a mi bebé. Sé que es fuerte, cielo, estar embarazada y tener que atravezar todo esto, pero tú siempre has sido fuerte, no vas a derrumbarte ahora. No debí hacerte esto tan joven, lo siento... yo de verdad quería...

Terry llevó su frente a la barriga de ella y cuando su voz se cortó derramó también lágrimas por no poder soportar el sufrimiento de ella, por verla siempre tan valiente y dispuesta a todo y él de pronto sintió que todo se le iba de las manos, hasta que ella pasó sus manos por sus cabellos nuevamente y le levantó el rostro mientras con sus dedos le limpió las lágrimas.

-Terry, mi amor. Quiero que seas conciente de algo. Te amo, te he amado toda mi vida, de diferentes maneras, como amigo, como hermano, como hombre, como mi vida entera, siempre fue así. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de como has luchado siempre, de el hombre en que te has convertido y no me avergüenzo del que fuiste, porque en un principio ese fue el que me enamoró, tú siempre has sido mi amor, mi primer y único amor. No me arrepiento de ningún momento vivido a tu lado. Dejaste las calles, te superaste, dejaste tu orgullo y todo por mí, te arriezgarte a estar conmigo que muchas veces me comporto como una niña e incluso te has vuelto un hombre de familia, uno que quiere tener hijos. Este bebé es lo más hermoso y nunca voy arrepentirme de él, o de ella. Mientras tú estés a mi lado, yo soy fuerte, tú eres mi roca fuerte. No quiero que te arrepientas de nada tampoco. A veces me da miedo, sí, miedo de que puedan alejarme de ti o que puedan hacerle daño a tu bebé, pero yo confío en que tú no dejarás que eso pase, tú eres nuestro héroe.

Él dejó que ella siguiera mimándolo y sintió paz con sus palabras e incluso la amó aún más y la abrazó fuerte, la besó de pies acabeza y dedicó un momento infinito a su bebé.

-Es una niña, mi amor. Ya tengo su nombre.

Le dijo con su encantadora sonrisa torcida y ella le acarició la mejilla y pasó su dedo por sus labios, él le besó el dedo y luego le tomó la mano y se la volvió a colocar en el rostro para seguir disfrutando de las caricias de ella.

-¿Ya le tienes nombre? ¿Puedo saberlo?

-Sí. Amy.

-Me gusta Amy. Es un nombre dulce, pero cortito...

-Entonces escoge un segundo nombre, mi amor.

-Elizabeth... siempre me ha gustado ese nombre. ¿Qué piensas, Terry?

-Amy Elizabeth Grandchester Brower, tendrá más nombre que cuerpo, pero suena bien.

Candy rió por su ocurrencia, de todas formas ella sabía que siempre la llamarían Amy Grandchester, los demás nombres no siempre eran necesarios, así que no se preocupó por si era largo.

-Si es un niño voy a llamarlo Anthony, Terrence Anthony Grandchester. Los dos hombres que más he amado.

-Pecas, creo que no pudiste haber elegido mejor nombre, nunca pensé ponerle mi nombre a mi hijo, pero me gustó la convinación que hiciste y sobre todo su significado.

-Terry... tengo hambre...

Ya era casi mediodía y Terry de pronto cayó en cuenta que no habían comido nada y se molestó consigo mismo por no haber pensado en Candy ni en su bebé. Se fueron a lavarse la cara y los dientes y luego fueron a la cocina a ver qué encontraban, afortunadamente en la nevera de Richard no faltaba nada. Al ser mediodía, tarde para desayunar, Terry asó dos pechugas de pavoy y lavó lechuga y tomate para preparar una ensalada Caesar y la roceó de queso parmesano. Le servió jugo de cramberry a Candy y un yogurt de banana y fresas. Todo un manjar y sobre todo, saludable.

-Come, mi amor, el bebé debe estar desesperado.

Y a Candy no hubo que darle mucha cuerda y comenzó atacar su comida como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, Terry que la conocía de toda la vida no dejaba de sorprenderse, se quedó mirándola boquiabierto como ella se echaba bocado tras bocado casi sin respirar. Luego que se atascara toda la ensalada, bebió medio vaso de jugo de golpe y rápido destapó el pequeño envase de yogurt y lo comenzó a devorar, todo en fracciones de segundos.

-¿Qué? Tenemos hambres.

Dijo ella y se encogió de hombros para seguir comiéndose el yogurt mientras Terry a penas iba por la mitad de su ensalada y movió la cabeza de lado a lado y sonrió. Esa era su Candy.

-Candy... creo que es mejor pagarte la universidad y no invitarte a comer.

-¡Terry!

Candy fue a revirar la burla de Terry, pero el sonido del celular de él los interrumpió. Candy puso mucha atención a la conversación basada más bien en monosílabos que sostenía Terry, pero no pudo deducir nada, así que esperó a que Terry colgara para bombardearlo a preguntas.

-Era el oficial, quiere que pasemos por su oficina lo más pronto posible. Pudieron ver claramente las imágenes en el video, tenemos que ir a identificarlas...

-Pero Terry... yo no tengo nada... no tengo ropa...

Candy señaló la camisa manga larga de Richard que llevaba y que le quedaba enorme. Terry no tuvo más remedio que ir al oulet más cercano y luego de apuntar las medidas exactas de la ropa de Candy, en una hora estuvo de regreso con un sencillo vestido de verano estampado en tonos azules claros y unas sandalias bajitas y también ropa interior, cuando llegó ella ya se había bañado, así que se vistió rapidamente, él también, pues se había puesto el pantalón y camisa del traje de la noche anterior. Lo más pronto que pudieron se dirigieron a la oficina del oficial, ambos estaba super tensos y nerviosos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Grandchester, señorita Brower. Tomen asiento por favor.

El oficial siempre fue serio y estrictamente profesional, les señaló dos sillas que estaban frente a él mientras que en una esquina, un técnico de no más de veinticinco años preparaba todo para mostrarle los videos.

-Amplía la imagen, Matt y deténla ahí. ¿Pueden identificar con seguridad a esta mujer?

A ambos les sorprendieron la calidad de imagen que ofrecía el monitor comparado a las borrosas del cuarto de seguridad del edificio donde vivían. Puedieron identificarlas sin duda alguna.

-Claro que sí, esa es D'laine Torres...

Puedieron identificarla claramente y a Terry se le notó la rabia en la voz y Candy le apretó la mano nerviosa y con más temor. En el video se vio cómo llegaron juntas ella y la otra persona de similar vestimenta y se cruzaron un par de palabras disimuladamente al entrar.

-Deténla ahí y amplía la imagen nuevamente.

Otra vez el oficial dio la órden y sin dudar Candy pudo identificar a la segunda persona. Ahora la rabia había sustituído su temor y la mandíbula de Terry se tensó.

-Es Patricia O' brien. De ella no dudo que lo haya hecho.

-Ya entrevistamos a la señorita O'brien, al principio negó haber estado ahí, luego dijo que había ingresado en el lugar para pedirles uan disculpa y que no se anunció porque sabía que no la recivirían. En el video podemos ver que entra con una funda, pero no podemos asegurar que sea la cara del cerdo, pues no hay cámaras en el área de los pasillos donde quedan los apartamentos, no hay evidencia suficiente para achacarle la broma, pero sí les recomiendo que al menos pongan una órden de alejamiento en su contra.

-Eh, oficial, lo que no entiendo es que vínculo podría tener ella con D'laine...

-Se le hizo la pregunta, dijo no conocerla y que las palabras que cruzó con ella fue un saludo de cordialidad. Sé que suena a mentira, pero no podemos basarnos en casualidades para acusar a nadie. La señorita D'laine O'connor nunca entró al área de los apartamentos, siempre permaneció en el mostrador, no se le puede vincular directamente con la amenaza y al no haber una órden de alejamiento previa contra ella, no se le puede recriminar el que haya ido a su edificio por el interés en los apartamentos disponibles.

-¿Osea que no se puede hacer un carajo?

-¡Terry!

La pasiencia y los buenos modales de Terry se habían ido al diablo, no era posible una amenaza tan horrible, tener a los responsables en sus narices y no poder hacer nada.

-Entiendo muy bien cómo se sienten, chicos, pero tenemos que dejarnos llevar por las evidencias. Además, no me lo tomen a mal, pero debieron poner una órden de restricción desde los primeros acercamientos y conflictos con la señorita O'connor, no podemos tocarlas basándonos en supociones. Si desean podemos tramitar ahora mismo la órden de alejamiento contra Patty O'brien y si O'connor vuelve a invadir sus propiedades o a hostigarlos, hagan lo mismo, no esperen a que esto se les vaya de las manos.

Terry fue a soltar una barbaridad nuevamente, pero se contuvo porque Candy lo aguantó y se despidió amablemente del oficial y casi arrastró a Terry hacia la salida, una vez estuvieron en el estacionamiento, él empezaría a reclamarle.

-Pensé que el oficial ese realmente era bueno en lo que hacía... ¿crees que un cabrón papel que diga que tienen que mantenerse alejadas de ti es suficiente?

-Terry, por favor, cálmate ya. Si fueron ellas las responsables de esta asquerocidad, eso me deja más tranquila. Todo fue una maldad y nada más. ¿Crees que ambas llegarían a quererme matar?

De verdad Terry tampoco pensó que llegaran a ese extremo, pero en la calle había aprendido a no confiar ni en su sombra, y había un hecho que nadie se explicaba.

-Pues yo que tú no estaría tan seguro. ¿Cómo es que se conocen Patty y D'laine? ¿De verdad te crees la feca de que fue un saludo cordial a una extraña? Por Dios, Candy, no seas ingenua.

-¡Ya basta, Terrence! Sólo estoy tratando de mantenerme tranquila y optimista, no quiero amargarme más. No es bueno para el bebé. Ya pusiste una órden de protección, tu padre te aseguró que D'laine se encuentra en Orocovis y no aquí en la ciudad y dudo mucho que Patricia alla viajado hasta allá en la chatarra que tiene por carro y menos con una órden de alejamiento en su contra. Varios de los gorilas de tu padre nos están vigilando siempre. ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Qué más quiero? ¡Quiero que nos dejen en paz! Tú eres una niña y no te das cuenta de nada. No sabes todo lo que cargo sobre mis hombros, tengo que cuidarte a ti y al bebé y cuidarme a mí mismo cada vez que salgo porque nunca estoy tranquilo pensando que en cualquier momento me pueden venir a joder. Me pongo nervioso cada vez que alguien se me acerca demasiado. ¡Esto no es vida!

Terry había alzado tanto la voz que varias personas se detenían a observarlos y cuando dio un puñetazo en la capota de su carro, Candy comenzó a llorar a llanto tendido. Sollozaba como una niña y su rostro se puso rojo. Cuando la vio se sintió miserable por haberla puesto en ese estado. Se maldijo mil veces e intentó acercarse a ella.

-Candy... lo siento, me exalté, es que...

-¡No me toques! No quiero que te me acerques... llévame a casa.

Lo manoteó y se puso a la defensiva, pero él insistió e intentó retenerla, tenía coraje, era cierto, pero también se sentía mal por haberla alterado así a ella.

-Candy... no te pongas así, de verdad lo siento, ya cálmate, le haces daño al bebé...

-¿Ahora te preocupa el bebé? Acabas de decir que somos una carga para ti. No te pedimos que hicieras nada por nosotros. Si no puedes con tanta carga, déjanos en paz, sobreviviremos sin ti.

-¡Maldición! Es que contigo no se puede...

Otra vez el puño de él se estrelló contra la capota de su Mercedes y ella se volvió a estremecer. A pesar de su furia, él quiso volverse acercar y ella lo empujó bruscamente.

-Vete a vivir tu vida tranquila lejos de nosotros, no queremos ser tu carga.

Con eso último Candy acabó con toda la pasiencia de Terry y pudo ver la otra cara de él que pocos conocían, pero que nunca podrían olvidar. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y la entró cuidando de no hacerle daño y aseguró la puerta, luego entró él al carro y lo encendió para poder poner el aire acondicionado. Ahí adentro la acorraló y la obligó a mirarlo de frente, sosteniéndole las muñecas con fuerza.

-Escúchame bien, Candice, porque esta es la última que te dejo pasar. No voy a perdonarte una vez más que insinúes que no me importan o que sólo son un peso para mí o que no me necesitan cuando sabes bien que no es así. Quiero que dejes de hablar del bebé como si fuera sólo tuyo porque no lo hiciste sola. Todo tiene un maldito límite y tú lo estás sobrepasando. No sé ya de que manera demostrarte que no hay nada más en este maldito mundo que ame más que a ti, que lo único que me importa son ustedes. Por qué no puedes meterte en la cabeza que yo me muero si les pasa algo. ¿Es más fácil decirme que no me importan? ¿Para sentirte mejor tú?

Terry nunca bajó el tono de su voz, todo le parecía tan injusto, no entendía por qué ella no podía ver que su mundo era tan sólo ella y que todo giraba en torno a ella. Su fría mirada le erizó la piel a ella, le dolían las muñecas por su agarre y se estaba sintiendo fatal, siempre terminaba lastimándolo injustamente y lo que más le dolió fue que luego de haberle prometido que jamás volvería a decirle que él bebé no lo necesitaba, lo había hecho nuevamente con la misma facilidad y a pesar de la rabia que destilaban los zafiros de Terry, ella pudo ver en ellos un gran dolor. Las palabras no podían salir de su boca para pedirle perdón nuevamente, sólo pudo soltar un llanto amargo.

-Terry... lo siento. Es que estoy tan asustada. No creas cuando te digo que no te necesito... tú sabes que yo me moriría si de verdad te fueras de mi lado. No podría soportarlo. Quiero que me abrazes, por favor. Abrázame para siempre.

Ante su llanto desgarrador, él le soltó las muñecas y le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo, casi la sentó sobre él y le besó desesperadamente el pelo.

-Candy... sabes que te adoro con mi vida. No quise asustarte más, lo siento. Pero es necesario que crezcas un poquito, mi vida, a mi me encanta tu inocencia y tu niñez, pero para el mundo que nos rodea, esa es una navaja de doble filo. En este mundo, niña, hay maldad, envidia, codicia, hay tantas cosas que aún no llegas a entender, pero tienes que abrir los ojos, sabes como es la calle, has vivido la maldad de frente, Candy, tienes que aprender a verla en los demás. Yo a ti te defendería con mi propia vida de ser necesario, pero por más que yo quiera, no siempre podré estar contigo y debes aprender a sobrevivir y a detectar la malicia en otros. Yo te amo así, inocente y caprichosa, no cambiaría nada de ti, siempre serás mi niña hermosa, eso no habrá quién te lo quite y por favor... nunca repitas que ustedes son una carga para mí, cuando en realidad son todo lo que yo tengo y lo que me hace feliz, mi vida comenzó cuando llegó tu amor, eres todo lo que yo pido.

Todas esas palabras salieron de Terry sin dejarla de abrazar, ella se encogió en su regazo como una niña y él la llenó de mimos hasta que se tranquilizó completamente y dejó de sentir el pecho y la voz entrecortada.

-Te amamos mucho, Terry.

Desenterró su carita mojada de su pecho y lo miró de frente con los ojitos empapados. Ella podía desarmar a Terry completamente, siempre había sido así.

-Yo los amo más, mucho más.

La abrazó y la apretó unos instantes más y luego hizo que se acomodara bien en su asiento y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Quieres ir a casa, mi amor?

-¡Sí! Tengo hambre...

Terry la miró divertido, hambrienta parecía ser su estado natural sería la palabra mágica para Stella en cuánto llegara. Durante el camino ambos se miraban con complicidad y sonreían y ella misma había entrelazado la mano libre de él con la suya que en repetidas ocaciones llevaba a su vientre para disfrutar de sus caricias, se había acostumbrado demasiado a eso. Llegarían a su destino esperando encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que se ambiente les daba, pero parecía que la vida se empesinaba en mandarles duras pruebas.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Luego del reecuentro con Lizette, Archie retomó la amistad que por años había permanecido olvidada y enterrada junto con su amor de juventud. Habían hecho una cita cada tarde para recorrer la playa por las tardes y conversar un poco, de los viejos tiempos, de los momentos buenos y del futuro. Lizette escuchaba siempre tan atenta y sonriente todos sus relatos, siempre había sido buena para conversar, siempre había inspirado esa confianza y ese sentimiento de no poderte desprender de ella facilmente, al igual que su fallecida hermana, tenía encanto. Tenía veintidos años, esbelta y delgada, mulata delo largo ondulado y marrón, sus ojos eran grandes con pupilas en un marrón claro, casi lanzando a un ámbar y sus facciones eran delicadas, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante en dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, era modelo por hobby y se dedicaba a la repostería.

-Creo que me perdí mucho de tu vida, Lizette. Me encerré demasiado en la mía y no viví.

_**Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado **_

_**te parecerá mentira, pero no me acostumbro**_

_**parece como hubiera sido ayer ese primer día**_

_**que nos vimos desnudos**_

_**y siempre pensé la vida debe de continuar**_

_**pero sin ti todo se quedó por la mitad**_

_**A medio vivir**_

_**a medio sentir**_

_**y se me pasa la vida**_

_**y no encuentro salida sin ti...**_

-A veces, cariño, se nos va algo que reprensetaba toda nuestra vida, como si con eso se nos fuera la nuestra propia. Yo también me alejé del mundo y por mucho tiempo olvidé todo lo que quería y esperaba, me derrumbé como se derrumbaron todos, mis padres también vivían ausentes y fue un tiempo duro, no fue un buen año para mí en la escuela, por poco ni me gradúo. Creo que Lizbeth era el centro de todo nuestro universo, al partir ella nos quedamos como planetas solitarios sin un sol en que girar.

Mientras ella hablaba, Archie se veía en ella como si fueran almas gemelas, ella le recordaba mucho a Lizbeth y no sólo por el hecho de que eran hermanas, sino porque además eran muy parecidas también el alma y escencia. Lizbeth también era mulata, pero en un tono un poco más oscuro que Lizette y sus ojos eran de un marrón tan oscuro que facilmente se le podían llamar negros, brillaban como dos perlas cada vez que reflejaban alguna emoción y su pelo era de un rizo un poco más encaracolado, aunque en el mismo tono marrón oscuro de su hermana, era de figura esbelta y delicada también, Archie la llamaba su ángel de chocolate y ella lo odiaba, pero con el tiempo llegó amar la frase. Se sintió compenetrar demasiado con la que fue su cuñada, pues él también había atravezado sólo todo el dolor de su pérdida, no podía contar con su padre que siempre había sido un cabrón abusivo y su pobre madre con tantos sufrimientos parecía estar siempre en su mundo, sus hermanos, que eran sólo por el lado paterno siempre habían vivido a parte, razón por la cual él siempre había vivido en pronfunda soledad, hasta que conoció a las hermanas Lizbeth y Lizette que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

_**Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado**_

_**aún te espero como siempre en el mismo sitio**_

_**aún así logro sentir tu pecho presionado con el mío**_

_**y tus latidos y cada vez**_

_**se me hace más difícil cada vez**_

_**y es que sin ti todo se quedó por la mitad**_

_**A medio vivir**_

_**a medio sentir**_

_**y se me pasa la vida**_

_**y no encuentro salida sin ti...**_

-Disculpa la pregunta... ¿por qué a la larga no te casaste con...?

-No pude, Archie. Realmente no estaba preparada y no sentía esa emoción profunda ni la ilusión por la boda, nisiquiera cuando veía todos los preparativos. No estaba enamorada, supongo. Además había siempre un dolor y vacío tan hondo que nunca pude llenar. Él siempre había estado ahí como mi remanso y paz, apoyándome y siempre me hizo bien su compañía, llegué a pensar que de verdad lo amaba, pero... a veces, piensas que te enamoras cuando conoces a alguien que está siempre en los peores momentos, el que te dice todo lo que necesitas oir o lo que quieres oir, te aferras a esa persona como si fuera lo único que te mantiene en el mundo de los vivos y sólo su voz bastaba para aliviarme todo el dolor, pero nunca llegué a sentir lo que podía decirse amor, eso no, eso no estaba reservado para él por más que yo me esforzara.

Sentados sobre la arena ambos se habían quedado en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos viendo el agua espumosa de la playa batirse y acariciarles las puntas de los pies para luego retroceder. Los pensamientos que más lejos se encontraban eran los de Lizette, pues viajó al pasado, cuando conoció a Archie cuando él y su madre se habían mudado al barrio. Recordó que decidida y sonriente le dio la bienvenida al vecindario y lo sorprendió con su inesperado acercamiento mientras él bajaba las cajas de la mudanza. Ella quedó prendida de él desde el principio, cuando tenía dieciseis años y el mundo era maravilloso. De alguna manera ella también le atrajo, pero nunca ninguno de los dos dio un gran paso, iniciaron una indestructible amistad y ella comenzó amarlo cada día más. Entonces, llegaría Lizbeth, luego de una temporera recuperación de su leucemia y cuando Archie la conoció, todo se eclipsó con su cara de ángel y esa sonrisa que podría derretir al Polo Norte. Lizette nunca había visto a su hermana tan feliz, tampoco a Archie y aunque el alma se le estaba quebrando en mil pedazos, en el fondo también sentía alegría, pues el espíritu de su hermana parecía haber cobrado vida e incluso el de Archie también, sus ojos melancólicos brillaban con una luz tan candente, que Lizette nunca pudo verle nisiquiera cuando sonreía. Ese era el don de su querida hermana. Lizzette puso su distancia prudente, para cuidar a su corazón y sobre todo, para no mancharlo de celos y envidia, pues a esos dos seres los adoraba y se convirtió en el apoyo y confidente de los dos en los momentos difíciles que ambos atravezaban, en especial en los últimos momentos de vida de Lizbeth. Sin querer recordaría el fallido beso que compartió con Archie en un momento de debilidad de ambos cuando el mundo comenzó a ser oscuros para ellos y Lizbeth había dejado de abrir los ojos. Beso que así mismo como inició terminó muy mal, lleno de culpa y remordimientos. Una experiencia muy triste por ser el primero para ella.

_**Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando**_

_**y no te seguiré aburriendo más con mi discurso**_

_**sólo te llamaba por saber si por si acaso tú también necesitabas**_

_**no está de más, hablar de vez en cuando no está de más**_

_**y es que sin ti respiro con un solo pulmón**_

_**y es que sin ti todo se quedó por la mitad**_

_**A medio vivir**_

_**a medio sentir**_

_**y se me pasa la vida**_

_**y no encuentro salida sin ti...**_

-Pero no te pongas así, Lizette. Era mejor ser sincera. Tú eres bellísima y seguro pronto encontrarás a alguien que te ame, sé muy bien que no pasas desapercibida.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que la había puesto triste de pronto, era no haber podido superar su amor por él. Ni la desesperanza se lo pudo arrancar, el sentimiento se había vuelto tan grande que hasta su hermana se dio cuenta. En sus últimos suspiros recordó que le confesó haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y le dijo que lo intentara, que ella ya había hecho su parte en este mundo y que ella viviría por siempre en ellos, ella sería una parte de los dos, al unirse ella siempre permanecería. Le dijo que luchara por su amor, que con el tiempo él la superaría y ella estaría feliz dondequiera que su alma morara si ellos quedaban juntos, no habría nadie mejor para él. Sus ojos se aguaron reconociendo que sería imposible, que él había estado fuera de su alcance desde el momento en que se fijó en su hermana. Las lágrimas escaparon al ver como las manos de él se posaban en su rostro y ella sentía que quemaban y él no tenía idea del efecto que ese simple roce tenía en ella. Cuánto había soñado y deseado esas manos durante tanto tiempo por tantas noches y tantas veces que se sintió miserable por los remordimientos de desear al hombre de su hermana. Cerró sus ojos mientras las manos de él seguían sobre su cara, los cerró para sentir y no perder ni un segundo de la maravillosa sensación, aún cerrados sus lágrimas seguían escapando de ellos. Los dedos de él las recogieron y mientras ella no miraba, porque sus ojos no querían abrirse para ser golpeados de nuevo por la dura realidad, no quería volver a tropezar y encariñarse con la piedra. Se preguntó si estaría soñando nuevamente cuando sus manos no fue lo único que sintió en su rostro. Sintió unos labios cálidos que besaron sus ojos mojados y sus manos ahora se entrelazaban en su pelo, en donde sus dedos se habían quedado prisioneros en sus rizos. El sueño se había vuelto de pronto demasiado vívido cuando sintió que la besaba, estaba segura que estaba soñando, así que se dejó llevar y disfrutó de un beso tan ansiado y necesitado. Se les iba la respiración, pero no podían detenerse a tomar aire porque cada segundo que duraba el beso era aliento de vida. Él no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero la necesitaba, era algo que lo atraía y atrapaba y buscó más su cercanía, llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella y acercándola más. Una lluvia que cayó de la nada les rompió el encanto y la trajo a ella a la realidad de forma dura nuevamente, o al menos eso ella pensó.

-¡Nunca vuelvas hacerme eso! ¡Nunca!

Se puso de pie bruscamente y lo apartó dejándolo confundido y asustado. Llorando y entre la lluvia ella comenzó a retroceder y a huir de él como si fuera el diablo y él estaba aturdido.

-Lizette... ¿Qué te pasa? Lo siento, pensé que tú también...

-¿Yo también qué? ¿Que yo también iba a querer repetir la misma historia para luego verte como huyes arrepentido? No, gracias. Ya tuve bastante de eso.

Le gritó aún con gruesas lágrimas y alejándose aún más y él no sabía si detenerla, si dejarla ir, si pedirle disculpa o volver a traer su figura hacia él y seguirla besando para olvidarse del mundo.

-¡Lizette! Espera, eso no es así. No estoy arrepentido... en verdad no sé...

Caminó rápido hacia ella y la retuvo por una mano firmemente, aunque ella hacía esfuerzos por soltarse y la miraba con dolor y coraje, no así se opacaba el profundo amor que había en sus ojos.

-Pues si no lo sabes, déjame en paz hasta que lo averigües. Suéltame.

Él de verdad quería decirle muchas cosas, pero al no encontrar las palabras y porque ni él mismo sabía ni entendía lo que pasaba, la dejó ir. La vio irse destrozada en medio de la lluvia y él simplemente se quedó pegado al suelo sin saber cómo caminar, destrozado también.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy y Terry al fin habían llegado a la hacienda y les sorprendió que nadie había salido a recivirlos, especialmente Stella que siempre iba detrás de Candy para decirle lo flaca que estaba y atascarla de comida. Se bajaron y fueron directamente a la casa, tranquilos y confiados.

-¡Auuwww!

Candy gritó cuando se tropezó con el cuerpo muerto de una de las empleadas de servicio cuando entraron y se tapó la cara con el pecho de Terry que a penas asimilaba todo.

-Bienvenido Territo, te estábamos esperando.

Terry y Candy siguieron caminando hasta la sala donde encontró a Richard amarrado y amordazado a una silla mientras su abuela y madrastra lloraban de terror al ser usadas de rehenes. Otra vez la pesadilla, Chaparro y sus hombres no lo dejarían en paz nunca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, cabrón? ¿No ha sido suficiente el dinero que dio mi padre?

Terry no conocía límites ni miedo y nada le quitaba lo arrogante, eso sólo enfurecía más a sus enemigos, mientras la pobre Candy temblaba y casi se desmaya, se aferraba fuertemente a Terry. Richard le hacía gestos para que no lo retara, pero Terry no entendía de eso y trató de sacar su pistola, provocando así que uno de los hombres que sostenía a doña Stella la empujara más hacia el frente, como indicándole quién cobraría su estupidez.

-¿Dinero, niño? No, no sólo es dinero, esto es cuestión de honor.

-¿Honor? ¿De qué carajos hablas? Tú me vienes hablar de honor a mí, que gracioso.

-Te lo advertí, Terry, que no jodieras con los míos, no te fue suficiente matar al Tonka, él era como un hijo y tenía más cojones que tú, sino que también viniste a joder con mi sobrina... eso... vas a pagarlo caro. Tráiganme aquí a la mocosa esa.

Dos gorilas que se habían mantenido apuntado hacia Terry y Candy todo el tiempo se les acercaron y aunque Terry trató de impedirlo, no pudo evitar que se la arrancaran de los brazos y que en etre los dos tipos le dieran la escarpiza de su vida, dejándolo casi sin aire. Su abuela parecía que sufriría un infarto y los sollozos de Louise eran desgarradores, Richard también dejó correr las lágrimas mientras se removía rabioso en impotente en su silla. Nadie entendió a qué sobrina de refería Chaparro, si Terry nunca había sido tan estúpido para involucrarse con ninguna muñeca de la mafia.

-¡Terry! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme imbéciles!

Candy lloraba y gritaba desesperada mientras veían como a Terry lo hacían mierda a golpes.

-¿A ti nunca te han enseñado que cuando los adultos hablan las niñas lindas como tú deben quedarse calladitas?

Chaparro se acercó a Candy y con su pistola le acarició la cara mientras la miraba con lascivia aumentando así su terror y la rabia de Terry que estaba molido a golpes y que no podía ponerse de pie.

-Podríamos divertirnos mucho contigo, ricitos. Reconozco que Terry tiene buen gusto...

A Candy le dio tanto terror y asco su mirada y la forma en que sus manos recorrieron descaradamente sus formas femenitas y apretando los labios y el propio llanto llevó sus manos a su vientre, revelándole a Chaparro otra arma que podía usar en su contra. Al no poder soportar la manera en que Chaparro tocó a su mujer, Terry sacó fuerzas de dónde no las había y se acercó a él lanzándole un puñetazo que le viró la mandíbula que le costó otra paliza de los hombres de Chaparro y que casi lo matan mientras escuchaba la risa burlona de él y cómo escupía la sangre por el golpe.

-¡Terry! Ya déjenlo en paz, por favor.

Candy les comenzó a suplicar y a llorar ya casi sin vida, ya no podía ni gritar, el miedo la había enajenado.

-Eres tan tierna, niña bonita. Tiene suerte este pendejo. Pero sabes... lo bueno de la buena suerte es que... tarde o temprano se acaba, linda. Es una pena que tengas que decirle adiós a este mundo tan pronto...

La pistola de él se puso directamente en su frente y ella cerró los ojos apretadamente esperando lo peor y nuevamente sus manos aferraban su vientre, había perdido ya todas sus esperanzas, pero trató de defenderlo.

-No, por favor... no les he hecho nada. Por favor... al menos por mi bebé, es un ser inocente...

Con su último hilo de voz suplicó por la vida de su hijo, ella no sabía que en ese mundo no existían sentimientos ni escrúpulos y que Chaparro estaba más que dispuesto a matarla con o sin hijo.

-Esta es la mejor parte, princesita. No te preocupes, que no pienso matar a tu noviecito, todo lo contrario, quiero que viva para ver como te mueres tú y su hijo, para que vea lo que se siente que te quiten lo que más amas.

El asunto de todo era que el Tonka de verdad era hijo de Chaparro, nunca lo había reconocido legalmente para que no lo vincularan con él, pero el niño de todas formas decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y terminó muerto primero que él, había dejado el asunto olvidado por un tiempo y con el dinero que le dio Richard, hasta su dolor se había enterrado un poco hasta que su sobrina le dijo como Terry había jugado con ella y que además la había dejado embarazada y abandonada. Tal como la pesadilla que había tenido Terry, el arma de Chaparro bajó de la frente de Candy hasta su bajo vientre, donde se formaba su bebé y el horror que vivió y sintió en esos momentos no pudieron compararse con nada. El grito tanto de Stella como de Candy rompía el alma, Richard cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor. Otra vez Terry intentó defender lo único que tenía en la vida para ser feliz. Impulsivamente y de un golpe le quitó la pistola al que lo sostenía y que no perdía oportunidad de golpearlo y lo mató con su propia pistola de un tiro directo al corazón, el otro reaccionó y Terry recivió un tiro en el brazo que le causó bastante dolor, aunque agradeció la mala puntería del tipo y lo mató sin pena ni gloria de varios tiros en el corazón y la cabeza. Chaparro no intervino porque quería a Terry vivo, pensaba matar a Candy de todas formas y además su lado sádico disfrutó verlo matar a sus dos hombres que los consideró inútiles de todos modos. Los gritos de las tres mujeres por los disparos eran terribles y la pobre Louise lloraba más aún, pues debido a la ceguera no sabía quién había matado a quien y su desesperación era mayor.

-Tu problema es conmigo, Chaparro. Déjalos ir. Mátame si quieres, no me importa. Suéltala por favor.

-Ah... ahora pides las cosas por favor. Tu papi te ha educado mucho, niño, me siento orgulloso. Pero así yo no resuelvo las cosas, ojo por ojo... Me quitaste algo que amaba... es tu turno de perder lo que amas. Quiero que tú y tu patética familia vea como a tu mujercita se le va la vida... Tu bebé... es una lástima... nunca sabrás como sería... si es una niña bonita igual que tu mujercita o un cabrón igual que tú... quiero que vivas con eso, Terry. Puede que mi sobrina y el hijo que ella también espera por desgracia tuyo te consuelen.

A pesar de su temor, Candy miró a Terry con un resentimiento que le dolió. Terry no había sido sincero con ella y al parecer había dejado alguna desgraciada embarazada.

-No sé de qué maldita sobrina estás hablando, no me he metido con nadie de tu familia y mucho menos he dejado embarazada a nadie.

Terry no entendía nada, nadie entendía. Hasta que ella hizo su acto de presencia y de pronto todos entendieron.

-Hola, Terry... nos volvemos a ver, cariño...

-¿Tú? ¿De dónde sacas que estás embarazada de mí si nunca te he tocado, maldita perra infeliz?

El asco y la rabia con que Terry miró a D'laine la hirieron el orgullo aún en esas circunstancias, ni estando su vida de por medio él cedía ante ella. Los ojos de Richard brillaban y echaban fuego por la sorpresa y el odio inmenso que de pronto sentía por la joven a quien tanto había ayudado y que nada tenía que ver con sus padres que eran personas honradas e íntegras.

-No te hagas el tonto, cariño, no te va, ¿olvidaste cómo abusaste de mí en los matorrales?

Terry no podía creerlo hasta donde llegaba el descaro de esa mujer. Definitivamente estaba loca, pero lo que más le dolía era la duda y el desprecio en los ojos de Candy, dos sentimientos que estaban dirigidos únicamente hacia él, mientras que en los ojos de su abuela y madrastra había pura decepción porque la duda también había sido sembrada en ellas. Los dos hombres de Chaparro que quedaban aprisionaron más a Stella y a Louise cuando estás hicieron un movimiento por la impresión al escuchar un disparo, pero este fue dirigido a la pared en donde Chaparro acorralaba a Candy que no había parado de llorar.

-De las mujeres de mi familia no se burla nadie, Terry... te harás cargo de mi sobrina... Despídete de tu mujer...

Terry habría querido dispararle hacía rato a Chaparro, pero tenía a los dos hombres de él apuntándole y tampoco quería poner en riezgo las vidas de su pobre abuela y madrastra, en incluso su padre que a penas había comenzado amar. Pero ver como no dejaba de enterrar la pistola en la barriga de Candy lo ponía entre la espada y la pared. Se escuchó que venía la policía y eso puso nervioso a Chaparro y sus hombres y les dio un poco de esperanzas a la familia. El horror llegó a los ojos de todos cuando Chaparro se dispuso apretar el gatillo, Terry no lo pensó dos veces y le disparó, aunque con eso lo arriesgara todo. No podía dejarla a ella y a su hijo morir, que Dios lo perdonara. Le disparó sin parpadear a quemarropa, hasta que la pistola se quedó si balas y aún sabiéndolo muerto le había seguido disparando ante la mirada en shock y aterrada de Candy que lo vio desplomarse a sus pies. Los dos hombres de Chaparro de pronto no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada porque la policía ya había entrado en la casa.

-¡Maldita infeliz! Como te odio, perra mocosa.

Al ver a su tío muerto, D'laine se le abalanzó encima a Candy, pero dos policías se la quitaron de encima y la esposaron. También había llegado una ambulancia que se llevó a las tres mujeres y a Terry a recibir atención médica mientras la policía seguía ocupándose del asunto y los interrogarían a todos. Tom había llamado a la policía cuando siguió a D'laine luego de verla hacía un par de días en compañía extraña y merodeando por los alrededores de la hacienda. Agradeció haber tenido consigo su celular y sobre todo que a señal se portara bien. El infierno había pasado ya.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**Dos meses después**

Candy estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Terry y acariciaba con ternura la cicatriz en el brazo de Terry que había recivido el tiro.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor.

-No te preocupes, tal vez me haga otro tatuaje. Quiero uno con el nombre de mi hijo.

-¿Más tatuajes, Terry?

Se lo dijo con mirándolo con reclamo, pues Terry ya tenía varios y ella no quería que se hiciera más. Él le dio besos a su barriga de cinco meses que se encontraba redondita y hermosa, pequeña, pero bien formadita y bella. Ella se veía preciosa y había engordado un poquito con los cuidados de Stella y los de Louise.

-Ya me hice uno con tu nombre... ahora quiero uno de mi otra pecosa o pecoso.

-Hablando de eso... hoy tengo una cita, sabremos esta vez su sexo, mi amor.

Candy se acordó de pronto emocionada, era temprano en la mañana y no aún no se dignaban en salir a desayunar, pero al recordar la cita de pronto, se alistaron y fueron a reunirse con los demás.

-Hoy están muy mañaneros... ¿A qué debemos el milagro?

Preguntó Stella mientras se apresuraba a servir el desayuno de Candy, que son sólo ver las exageradas porciones de todo que ella ponía en su plato se llenaba con los ojos.

-Hoy sabremos si tenemos un niño o una niña, abuela.

Respondió Candy sonriendo mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla a Louise como todas las mañanas y las noches.

-Eso no importa, de todas formas si sale niño o niña van a seguir intentándolo hasta que tengan ambos. No pretenderán dejar al niño o niña solito por mucho tiempo entre todos estos viejos, no, Señor, tendrán que ponerse hacer el próximo inmediatamente.

-¡Stella! A penas no nace el primero y ya los estás hostigando con el segundo... ¡Por Dios!

Ese espectáculo a la hora de la comida no fallaba, Terry rió y agradeció a Dios, pues había pensado que perdería eso de pronto cuando vio lo cerca que les pasó la muerte.

-Déjala, Richard. Ya Terry y yo hablamos de eso y también queremos más bebés, ¿verdad, mi amor?

-Claro, haremos todo un ejército de pecosos para que los engordes, abuela.

-¡Terry!

-Ya, no peleen. Candy te ves preciosa, cariño. Y tus pecas te hacen ver más linda aún, ¿verdad, Terry?

Louise, como habían indicado los doctores, había ido recuperando la vista poco a poco y usaba unos espejuelos de aumento por el momento en lo que la recuperaba completamente, pero podía apreciar muchas cosas, entre ella, lo bella que era Candy, tal como se la imaginó. Parecía su hija de verdad, a excepción del color de los ojos, pues los de Louise eran marrones clarons, ambas eran rubias y de pelo ondulado, aunque en diferentes tonos de rubio y el de Candy era más ensortijado.

-Claro, ella sabe que yo amo sus pecas, ¿verdad, cielo?

Ella lo miró seria porque su comentario no le hacía mucha gracia, pero el beso que él le dio en la nariz la ablandó.

-Terry... tenemos que irnos, cariño. Ya quiero conocer al bebé.

-Vayan, vayan, luego les daremos nuestras tarjetas de crédito para que vayan a saquear las tiendas.

Les dijo Richard y Louise y Candy sonrieron con complicidad. Candy había querido que ella también los acompañara a ver al bebé, como le habría gustado que lo hiciera su verdadera madre. Ella había tomado bastante agua como era lo indicado antes de la ecografía. Se había vestido bien linda con un pantalón largo blanco de maternidad y una hermosa blusa de manguillos en color lila, parecía una muñequita con sus mejillas más rosaditas y sus delgados brazos ahora más llenitos. Lucía con orgullo son barriguita pequeña y recogidita, todo el mundo tenía que ver con ella cuando salían y tenía que mantener a la gente a raya cuando querían tocarle la barriga en presencia de Terry que había reservado esa caricia sólo para él. Llegaron al consultorio donde Candy se haría la ecografía y Terry la anotó mientras Candy y Louise veían revistas de bebés, maravillándose de los hermosos niños que mostraban las imágenes. Terry se unió a ellas y se sentó al lado de Candy, paseando por su barriga un pequeño pony de juguete que al parecer alguien había dejado olvidado en la sala de espera. Otras mujeres mayores que se encontraban ahí por diversos motivos los miraban enternecidos, Terry ajeno a esas miradas seguía paseando al pony por la barriga de Candy mientras ella miraba hacia su barriga y sonreía. También sonreía Louise orgullosa.

-Candice Brower, puede pasar por favor.

Ella se paró como un resorte y Terry hizo lo mismo, estaba nervioso y Louise trató de calmarlo. Candy se acercó a la técnica que realizaría la ecografía para hacerle una prengunta.

-Sé que no es correcto, pero... ¿será posible que mi mamá también pueda pasar a ver el bebé? Por favor...

La técnica se conmovió por su petición, no era fácil negarle algo a Candy, pues ella era dulce y encantadora y el estar embarazada resaltaba más esas cualidades, a parte de que a veces pensaban que era menor de edad y eso conmovía más a todos. La técnica buscó con la mirada la aprobación de su supervisor y éste asintió con la cabeza, lo que no sabían era que Terry ya había hablado con él aparte y que cuando vio a Candy, no pudo negarse.

-No se supone, Candice, pero haremos una excepción.

Candy sonrió triunfante y primero entraría ella al pequeño cuartito, luego serían llamados Richard y Louise. Siguió las indicaciones de bajarse el pantalón lo más posible y subirse la blusa y se acostó en la camilla. La muchacha le colocó el típico gel frío en la barriga que hicieron que se le achinara la piel y pasando los sensores por su barriga rápido aparecieron imágenes en el monitor que Candy no podía entener.

-Mira, Candice. Este es tu bebé... su cabeza y piecitos... veamos sus medidas... okay... muy bien...

Candy observaba con lágrimas de felicidad las descripciones de la chica sobre las partes del cuerpecito del bebé mientras que la muchacha escribía en le teclado medidas y otras cosas que ella no entendía y luego soltaba el teclado y seguía pasando los sensores por su barriga con presición. Salió un momento para indicarles al padre y a la abuela que podían pasar.

-Buenos días, papá y abuela. ¿Están listos para conocer el sexo del bebé?

La joven les preguntó alegremente y ellos se apresuraron para confirmar que sí, se habían acomodado para darle espacio de trabajar a la técnica, Terry fue al lado de Candy y le sonrió, ella buscó su mano. La técnica le puso más gel para volver a deslizar los sensores por la barriga de Candy y Terry miraba todo muy serio y curioso.

-Bueno... Esto aquí es su cabecita y eso que se ve ondeando es su cabello, está peludito el bebé. Estos son sus bracitos...

Rieron al ver que el bebé se había tapado la carita con las manos, Candy vio a Terry pelear con un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y en cambio Louise no disimulaba para nada su emoción, la chica les siguió explicando.

-Aquí están sus piernas y bracitos... miren, está con sus piernas muy abiertas, que sinvergüenza. Estos son sus deditos de los pies... Bueno... vamos a lo que quieren saber ahora... ¿Ya tienen los nombres que le pondrán?

-Sí.

Terry respondió con orgullo y Candy le sonrió, adoraba su arrogancia aunque le fastidiara muchas veces. Le comunicaron los nombres a la joven y ella se quedó excéptica hasta que finalmente habló.

-Entonces, familia, Amy les dice hola.

-¡Una niña! Tenías razón, mi amor. Vamos a tener una niña.

La niña parecía Candy gritando emocionada y finalmente las lágrimas de Terry salieron sin problemas. La abrazó y la besó, ella lloró de alegría junto a él. La chica se emocionó al ver sus reacciones y deseó ver la misma emoción en su novio cuando ella le dijera que estaba embarazada también, lo dudó y tuvo ganas de llorar también, pero ella era una profesional y no iba a mostrar esas emociones frente a sus pacientes.

-La niña más consentida de todas será esa. Deja que lo sepa tu padre, Terry.

Luego que salieron del cuartito se abrazaron los tres y Terry estaba tan emocionado que no le importó ir de compras con esa dos mujeres, sobre todo si se trataba de su hija a la que ahora Terry amaba más todavía.

Continuará...

¡Hola niñas lindas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que andaba un poco corta de inspiración, las ideas habían abandonado mi mente por un buen rato, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Quiero darle la bienvenida también a mi primer lector masculino, Joe, gracias por seguirme y atreverte a dejar tus reviews en medio de todas estas mujeres.

Chicas, sean amables con Joe y háganlo sentir bienvenido, pues para mí es un honor que un hombre siga mi historia.

Bueno, contestando la pregunta de una chica sobre como se conocían Albert y Candy... pues en el cap 4 si no me equivoco, ese en que Candy, molesta con Terry por lo mal que había salido el primer beso que se dieron por la noche, se fue muy temprano a la universidad con Archie y luego en un receso de la universidad en en que se encontraban Candy, Patty y Susana en la cafetería, no sé si recuerdan que él se acercó y las saludó porque las conocía y ellas le reclamaron que las tenía abandonadas, luego de eso al finalizar las clases mencioné que luego Albert había llevado a Candy a su casa para luego irse a ver a Karen..., bueno así era que se conocían.

Este ha sido un capítulo agridulce, pero terminó bien, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, me lo dejan saber con un review.

Las quiero, y a ti, Joe.

Wendy

Canción de Archie y Lizette: "A medio vivir" Ricky Martin


	12. La magia del amor

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12 La magia del amor**

Había pasado otro mes desde que Candy y Terry supieron que tendrían una niña y todos, incluyendo doña Stella estaban super emocionados. Todo era alegría y tranquilidad en la hacienda. Candy y Terry estaban más compenetrados que nunca y a Candy la habían engreído de tal manera que Terry le daba la comida sentada en su regazo y Louise la peinaba todos los días, Stella se pasaba las tardes horneándole toda clase de postres y Richard iba al fin del mundo a conseguirle cualquier cosa que ella pudiera necesitar o antojarse, decía que para su nieta sólo quería lo mejor, la niña no nacía y ya tenía su propio pony al cual Tom ya estaba domando y adiestrando para cuando Amy pudiera montarlo. La habitación de la niña ya estaba completamente lista, Candy decidió que tenía que decorarse de "_My little pony_" y Terry, quien sabía dibujar muy bien, debido a que en su antigua vida también hacía tatuajes, hizo un hermoso mural en todas las paredes con todas las hermosas ponys de la serie. En una delicada herradura que le puso a una de las pony le escribió en elegante y delicada caligrafía Amy Grandchester. Candy no tenía permitido observar a Terry trabajar por el olor de la pintura, así que sólo se asomaba de vez en cuando, ganándose los regaños de Terry hasta que por fin terminó. Decidió darse un baño luego de sacarse toda la pintura posible que le quedó y Candy lo acompañó.

-Mi amor, la pintura era para las paredes, no para que te bañaras con ella.

-¡Ay sí! Hazte la graciosita ahora, malagradecida. Mi hija tiene el cuarto más hermoso, gracias a mí.

Terry se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar con su natural arrogancia y Candy se le acercó para darle un besito y abrazarlo, a Terry le pareció gracioso ver como su panza de seis meses chocaba con su adbomen plano y duro.

-Haz hecho un excelente trabajo, mi cielo. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Espero que a Amy le gusten los caballos...

-Claro que le gustarán, si será igualita a ti, además aquí crecerá entre ellos, lo raro sería que no le gusten.

Terry comenzó acariciar a su hija mientras le hablaba y luego poco a poco fue deshaciendo a Candy del sencillo vestidito estampado que tenía y cubriéndola de besos hasta que la dejó en ropa interior y se maravilló. No importaba en qué cirscuntancia ella se le presentara, siempre le parecía hermosa. Su carita seguía viendose delicada y sus mejillas sonrosadas, había engordado un poquito, lo cual la hacía ver más hermosa, pues había estado muy delgada. Su pancita era perfecta y redondita, aunque estaba ya bastante grande y sus pechos estaban llenos y redondos. Él la miraba de arriba abajo y la acariciaba, ella se abochornó un poquito y bajó la mirada.

-Terry... no me mires.

-Estás hermosa, mi amor. Te ves muy linda, mucho más que antes. Me encantas así.

Terry la atrajo hacia él y la besó mientras sus manos permanecían delicademente en su cintura. Ella le devolvía el beso con ansiedad y devoción y aferró sus manos a las caderas masculinas para pegarse más a él y tocar su torso tan duro y perfecto. Con su lengua Terry comenzó a recorrer su oreja y descendió a su cuello, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que él tuviera plena libertad de él. Después de un rato de verla retorcerse de placer, su boca comenzó a perderse en sus pechos, besándolos le despojó del brassier para dedicarles toda la atención por un momento. Ella excitada comenzó acariciar la erección de él a travez del jean y se lo comenzó a desabrochar hasta que se lo bajó completamente.

-Terry... no sé si esto sea normal, pero te deseo tanto...

-No más que yo, cariño. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriéndote hacer esto.

Terry le apretó el trasero y la pegó a él y ella pudo sentir su dureza en la piel. Él metió sus manos entre las bragas de ellas para acariciarle las nalgas y luego palpó su centro haciendo que ella gimiera. Ella también lo tocaba y la forma provocadora en que comenzó acariciarlo ahí también hacía que él gimiera y comenzara a perder el control de vez en cuando. Había algo especial que envolvía a Terry y la admiraba, como un regalo precioso que no se atrevía abrir. Nunca se la había encontrado más bella, su pelo esparcido, sus brillantes ojos que a veces no podían sostenerle la mirada, esa permanente inocencia que le robaba la calma. Se había enamorado de su silueta y del milagro que en ella crecía. Todo en ella le parecía hermoso y perfecto y nunca había dejado de desearla. Dejó que ella le terminara por sacar la camisilla para que ambos estuvieran inguales. Candy lo besó a él de la manera apasionada que él le había enseñado luego de maravillarse también con su cuerpo varonil, con esa cara tan masculina y perfecta y esos ojos que la quemaban cada vez que se veía en ellos. Sus fuertes brazos que la habían cargado tantas veces desde que tenía memoria, sus piernas firmes y varoniles, ese torso y ese adbomen tan plano y formado que terminaba en una "V" donde empezaba aquello que la enloquecía y excitaba por lo abultado que estaba. Siempre había sido él, nació para estar junto a él, era un amor que ya estuvo escrito.

-Te amo, Terry. Nunca olvides eso. Eres el único para mí.

Ella le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y fue quien comenzó a besarle el cuello poniéndose en puntitas y él se bajó para darle mejor acceso hasta que la excitación pudo más y sus dedos iniciaron su juego en su interior, paseaban escurridizos por su humedad. Como ella se encontraba en su cuello, el gemido que él le provocara le sonó claro y perfecto en el oído haciendo que la alzara del suelo y la besara con pasión.

-Yo te amo más que a nada en mi vida, siempre te he amado. Mi niña hermosa, siempre has sido tú el centro de todo. Siempre has sido mía. Quiero que lo seas ahora y siempre.

Ambos se quitaron la ropa interior que faltaba y Terry se sentó en la cama con ella a horcajadas. Estaba tan excitada que Terry entró en ella con facilidad. Sus besos eran los más dulces, había una mágica ternura y dulzura que los envolvía y ni ellos mismos lo entendían. Sólo se dedicaron a danzar entre caricias y palabras de amor acompañadas por sus gemidos y sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Nunca habían hecho el amor de esa manera, siempre fueron ardientes e intensos, pero ahora ese ritmo pausado hacían que se conocieran nuevamente de una forma que nunca antes lo habían sentido.

-Quiero estar así por siempre contigo, Terry. No quisiera que esto terminr nunca.

El ritmo aumentó al igual que la excitación de ambos, haciendo que se me movieran con más ímpetu y la delicadeza pasó a ser un vaivén ardiente y un concierto de gritos apasionados. Terry ahogó el ruido besándola intenso mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior, hasta el beso que se daban era sofocante.

-Siempre estaremos así, esto no va a terminar nunca.

Al decir eso él la embistió más fuerte y esa vez nada ahogó su grito ni evitó que pronunciara su nombre.

-Terry... es... ah... está divino... nunca... ah... lo había sentido así.

Ella hablaba con dificultad y sus ojos parecían no tener simetría, se habían desorbitado y sus dientes parecían aprisionar sus propios labios, todas esas reacciones estaban llevando a Terry al delirio.

-Yo tampoco, mi amor. Todo lo voy aprendiendo nuevamente contigo. Si sigues moviéndote y gritando así...

Candy parecía haber tomado el control y comenzó a moverse fuerte y rápidamente sobre él, se arqueaba hacia atrás y gritaba. Él la presionó para llegar más dentro si fuera posible. Los gritos de ella no permitieron continuar más, no cuando la vio temblar y perder el balance con su orgasmo, tuvo que alcanzarlo él también y deshacerse por completo en su interior. Se echó hacia atrás y se recostó colocándola a ella de lado y cobijándola en sus brazos.

-Estuvo increíble, Terry.

-Siempre. ¿Quieres darte un bañito?

-¡Sí!

Juntos fueron a su baño personal y llenaron la tina de agua tibia. Terry esperó a que ella le echara todo lo que se le ocurrió para hacer espuma, fragancia y terapia de no se qué, pero Terry la dejó. Se rió porque cuando Candy se recostó y se sumergió su barriga sobresalía casi completa. Él la echó un poco hacia el frente para quedar detrás a ella como siempre.

-Creo que las dos ya no caben aquí, pecas.

-¡Terry! Siempre tienes que ponerte de grosero en los mejores momentos... ¡Se está moviendo! Mira...

Terry riendo por como ella pasó de un tema a otro sacó la cabeza por el espacio del hombro de ella para ver los pequeños montículos que formaba su bebé moviéndose. Ambos reían porque cuando Terry tocaba el lugar donde se movía otro montículo aparecía por otro lado, como si se mudara molesta por la intromisión.

-A pecosita no le gusta que yo la toque.

-Claro que le gusta, está bailando para ti, mírala.

Terry siguió molestando a la bebé y riendo, estuvo moviéndose por un buen rato para el deleite de ambos. Él seguía acariciándola mientras le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con la boca, la desesperó tanto con las cosquillas que la vio chapalear en el agua.

-Terry...

-Dime.

-Cuando nazca Amy... ¿seguiré siendo consentida?

Terry tuvo que sonreir. No la culpaba, él siempre había llenado a Candy de antenciones desde que nació, siempre había hecho lo que podía para complacerla en todo, al econtrar ahora una nueva familia, tampoco habían dejado de mimarla al extremo. Estaba acostumbrada a eso y al parecer no quería perderlo.

-¿Estás celosa de la niña, mi amor?

-¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que seguramente... no me harán caso y...

-Candy... a ti es imposible no hacerte caso, tú siempre serás nuestra niña y nunca dejaremos de consentirte, menos cuando tengas los otros bebés que me prometiste. Pero... no dudo que cuando nazca Amy la atención estará dividida. Esta familia es cortita y creo que no han visto un bebé en muchos años, no podrás evitar que toda la atención se centre en la pecosita. Ella será el centro de todo ahora, cielo. Yo por mi parte voy a consentirlas a las dos, siempre.

-¿Siempre? ¿A mí también?

-Sobre todo a ti, pecas. Tú fuiste mi pecosita primero. Pero... me pongo a pensar... ¿dónde quedo yo? ¿A mí quién me consiente?

Terry puso carita de niño sufrido, pues a pesar de que eran la familia de él, Candy parecía tener la mayoría de cuidados y atenciones. Él era un hombre y no se le dedicaban las mismas ñoñerías que a Candy por su edad y por su eterna niñería e inocencia, además de que estaba embarazada, para ellos esa bebé era oro.

-Terry, todas te consentimos mucho, especialmente yo. Tú eres nuestro favorito. Además Amy tiene preferencia por ti y lo sabes. No la ves dando este baile cuando no es contigo. Louise siempre te abraza y te besa, he tenido que pelearme con ella también por tu cariño y tu abuela te complace todos tus antojos de comida, así que no seas quejón.

Candy se lo dijo con falso reproche, pues no sentía celos de Louise ni de Stella, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz de que Terry hubiera encontrado una familia así, de que ambos la hubieran encontrado, pues los dos estaban solos en el mundo. Luego de darse un poco de cariño y cumplirse sus caprichos, ambos salieron de la tina bañados y refrescados para cenar. Amaban sentarse todos en la mesa, pues en los últimos meses todo había sido paz y alegría, se habían disfrutado de toda la compañía y el embarazo de Candy.

-¡Terruce! ¿Por qué dejaste que Candy se mojara el pelo a esta hora?

Era natural en Stella que recibiera a Terry con un regaño y que le reclamara a él la conducta de Candy como si ella fuera su hija.

-Mamá, por Dios, Candy no es una niña, sabe lo que hace, además tampoco es tan tarde, son las seis de la tarde. Terry no le hagas caso y siéntate.

-¡Esto es lo que faltaba, Richard! Que me desautorices en frente de los muchachos. Terry tiene que cuidar de ella... ¿Y si le da una pulmonía?

-Abuela, no exageres. Candy está perfectamente, ¿verdad, mi amor?

-Claro que sí, abuela, Terry me cuida mejor que nadie.

-Bueno, ya. Ustedes no pueden evitar dar su espectáculo siempre en la hora de la comida. Candy, cuando terminemos yo te secaré el pelo, no es bueno que te acuestes con él mojado, ya estamos entrando en navidad y el clima estás más frío aquí.

Cuando Louise se dirigió a Candy su tono fue más dulce y ella sonrió. Richard y Terry se miraban y ladearon sus cabezas en resignación, Candy siempre era la manzanita de la discordia. Se sirvió la comida y el momento fue muy ameno, siguieron conversando.

-Terry, ¿van a quedarse aquí un tiempo más cuando nazca la bebé o se irán pronto al apartamento?

Preguntó Richard haciendo que todos de pronto se pusieran tensos, pues aunque él y Candy amaban estar ahí, también necesitaban su privacidad y estar totalmente solos y porque sabían que todos estarían interviniendo demasiado en la crianza de la niña.

-¡Claro que se quedarán aquí! No pensarán llevarse a la bebé de aquí...

-Stella, eso es decisión de ellos...

Intervino Louise, pero también había dolor en su voz, se había encariñado demasiado con ellos y tenía ilusión de ayudarla a criar a la bebé.

-Ninguno queremos que se vayan, mamá, pero por favor, déjenlo hablar.

Candy se quedó mirando a Richard sin saber que contestar al igual que Terry que se sentía entre la espada y la pared, tampoco quería irse, pero necesitaban su espacio personal como pareja.

-Bueno, siempre habíamos planeado que Candy pasara su embarazo con los cuidados de ustedes... no habría estado en mejores manos, pero... creo que nos quedaremos unos dos meses más luego que nazca Amy... y regresaremos a casa...

-¿Sólo dos meses? Pero... pensé que nosotras cuidaríamos a la niña... ¿verdad Louise?

Stella buscó apoyo en su nuera, pues se veía lo decepcionada que estaba y casi a punto de llorar, Candy tenía el corazón roto.

-Abuela... a mí también me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, yo amo estar aquí con ustedes, pero... yo tengo que seguir estudiando... tengo planes y aquí no puedo llevarlos a cabo si no estudio, pero... prometo que vendremos al menos dos veces al mes con Amy...

Stella no estaba conforme, nadie lo estaba, nisiquiera ellos mismos. Candy y Terry se miraban uno al otro sin saber que hacer, Richard ya no sabía cómo intervenir, pues también tenía mucha ilusión con la bebé, sería como su otra oportunidad de ver crecer y criar un hijo desde el principio y tenía muchos planes para con su nieta.

-No te preocupes, Candy, te entendemos. ¿Vas a seguir estudiando enfermería?

Stella a pesar de su tristeza, se mantenía comprensiva y son

riente, Terry apretaba la mano de Candy en muestra de apoyo, lo mismo que Richard hacía con Louise, ambos Grandchester tenían más cosas en común de las que imaginaban.

-Siempre me había gustado enfermería, pero en todos estos meses que he pasado aquí y conociendo a la gente maravillosa de este pueblo y sus necesidades... me recordé de lo que realmente me apasionaba... Quiero cambiarme a estudiar para maestra. Había hablado con Terry porque me gustaría tener mi propio colegio... uno completamente bilingüe pero con una mensualidad accesible para las familias de pocos recursos... Quiero que el colegio se ponga aquí... si Richard nos obsequia parte del inmenso terreno... Terry y yo pensamos mandarnos a construir nuestra casa aquí también, estaríamos juntos...

Richard quedó sorprendido ante los planes de Candy. Definitivamente estaba creciendo y madurando y sus ideas eran muy nobles. La idea de un colegio que tuviera como base el inglés y que además fuera accesible para tantos niños que tenían mucho potencial, pero que los sueldos de sus padres no se permitían apoyar sus destrezas, era sencillamente increíble, además con lo conocido y respetado que era Richard en el área, sabía que se colegio no tendría más que éxito. Candy se quedó mirando a Richard expectativa, esperando una respuesta, en sus ojitos brillaba la ilusión.

-Candy, en mi vida me habían propuesto una mejor y más noble idea que la tuya. No tengo que regalarte nada, porque de todas formas todo esto es de ustedes. Cuando termines de estudiar, posiblemente ya el colegio esté terminado, dalo por hecho.

Candy casi brinca de alegría y los demás sintieron un poco de sosiego al ver que tenían planes de quedarse allí aunque para eso faltara un poco, pues Candy tendría que estudiar al menos cuatro años de universidad.

-¿Y quién va a cuidar de Amy mientras ustedes están fuera? Además... dijeron que iban a tener más bebés... no sé cómo harán para...

-Abuela... la señora de servicio de nuestro apartamento se ofreció, es muy buena persona y tiene experiencia con los niños, ella se encargará de Amy. Sobre los otros bebés... bueno, sí queremos tener más, pero nos quedaremos sólo con Amy al menos dos años, recuerda que Candy tiene dieciocho años, no es justo que le deje tanta responsabilidad de golpe y que también tenga que estudiar, hay que dejarla que se acople primero a la bebé y a lo que será su nueva vida.

Stella comprendió aunque no quedó muy conforme, ella quería ver la casa llena de niños jugando y ahora resultaba que Candy y Terry querían tomárselo con calma.

-Tranquila, abuela. Yo quiero encargar más bebés al igual que tú, sólo que queremos disfrutarnos un poquito más a Amy antes de, además nos queremos casar y quiero lucir bien para que el vestido me asiente, no quiero casarme con una barriga enorme.

-En fin abuela, ya me conoces, eso lo decimos de la boca para afuera, no creo que yo deje en paz a Candy mucho tiempo, seguramente encargamos al segundo tan pronto pase la cuarentena.

-¡Terry!

Mucho había durado él en salir con una de las suyas y Candy se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras los demás, incluyendo a Stella y al mismo Terry morían de la risa.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Albert y Annie habían decidido andar oficialmente como novios, pero aún había ciertas cosas que los empañaban en su comienzo, pero que ambos contaban con la madurez de seguir adelante e intentarlo concientes de que no sería todo color de rosas. Ella aún tenía muchas dudas y en múltiples ocaciones se hallaba a la defensiva y también tuvieron que lidiar con ciertos acosos por parte de Karen que le había dado por estar llamando a Albert y dejarle mensajes, como último se les había aparecido en la casa arruinando así un momento especial de ellos, razón por la cual habían decidido que cuando estuviera juntos se quedarían en el apartamento de ella y la misma Annie se encargó de cambiarle el número de teléfono para que Karen no los molestara más. En todo lo demás iban bien, a ella le iba bien en su trabajo y a él ni se diga. Tuvieron una actividad por el día de acción de gracias y ellos pudieron compenetrar más con Terry y Candy, lo mismo que con Eliza y Stear, se volvieron un grupo sólido a pesar de las circunstacias.

-Annie... no tienes por qué seguir soportando esto, pagas bastante y lo menos que mereces es vivir en lugar en condiciones. Si a él se le olvida hacer las reparaciones, por qué no olvidas tú pagarle entonces...

Albert se refería a la enorme gotera del techo del pasillo de su apartamento en la que Annie tuvo que extender una toalla para que no se resbalaran, pues Noviembre había traído mucha lluvia y en ocaciones ella desprevenida había resbalado.

-Ya no sé de que otra forma decírselo, Albert. De todas formas mi contrato vence el próximo mes, cuando me devuelva la fianza me mudaré a otro apartamento, ya tengo visto varios en unos lugares un poco más exclusivos que éste.

A Albert le gustaba su independencia aunque a veces le dolía, pues en muchos aspectos no lo dejaba entrar del todo en su vida, no le pedía ayuda y la aceptaba cuando ya no le quedaban opciones. Le gustaba que fuera autosuficiente y de decidida, pero a veces lo era tanto que sentía que su relación nunca pasaría de ese nivel y él en un futuro quería una vida diaria con ella, convivir y formar una familia, la actitud defensiva de ella hacía que esa oportunidad se viera cada vez más inalcanzable.

-Annie... sabes que puedes irte a vivir conmigo si lo deseas... yo no voy a exigirte nada... no tienes que pagarme nada...

-Albert... yo te agradezco tus intenciones, de verdad las aprecio mucho, pero... a mí me gusta resolver las cosas por mi cuenta. Disculpa... aún estoy en proceso para poder confiar otra vez... no estoy acostumbrada a que me quieran ayudar o a que me quieran en su vida de una manera definitiva... lo siento, esta vez no quiero cometer errores...

Otra vez la negativa de ella lo golpeó, no había manera de sacarla de ahí y a él ya no se le ocurrían más formas de convencerla de que él la quería de verdad y que nunca la dejaría pasar necesidades, le dolía que no pudiera confiar en él y a ella también le dolía, sabía que era diferente con él, pero su corazón estaba tan lastimado que se le hacía imposible ceder.

-Sabes, Annie... yo entiendo que estés lastimada y que con lo que has vivido quieras protegerte, no lo veo mal, pero... yo sí sé lo que quiero, lo que espero y pensé que tú querrías lo mismo... yo pensé que querías a tu lado alguien que te amara y aceptara, que quisiera un futuro contigo, hijos... alguien que te ofreciera mucho más de lo que tú misma estás dando... pero cada vez... en vez de mirar hacia adelante... te veo retrocediendo más. Creo que no debimos empezar si tú no te sentías segura. Debí darte más tiempo, lo siento. Cuando te conocí sólo te quise para mí y me olvidé de lo demás. Aún tienes muchas cosas que superar y yo... si lo deseas, puedo darte ese espacio...

A Albert se le hizo muy duro tener que pronunciar esas palabras, pero tenía que ser realista, esas palabras le dolían más a él que a ella, pero no podía ponerse una venda y cerrar sus ojos a la verdad como había hecho con Karen, si ella no sentía lo mismo, él no seguiría hacia adelante, no seguiría invirtiendo en fracazos. Si ella se sentía muy aprisionada, él la dejaría en libertad. Annie miró a Albert intensamente con sus ojos azules aguados que parecían el mismísimo mar, sabía que él tenía razón, pero no lo podía evitar. Sabía que dejaría escapar una gran oportunidad de sus manos y que se arrepentiría después. Quería confiar y lanzarse de pecho, pero no podía.

-Albert... yo creo que tienes razón... no estoy lista para ti, lo siento... yo creo que te he hecho perder tu tiempo... yo... no te preocupes... yo soy la que te deja libre para que puedas encontrar a alguien que te merezca...

Ya no pudo mirarlo más a los ojos y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente esperando su destino. No quiso mirar para cuando él abriera la puerta y se fuera y la dejara sola. Cerró los ojos y los apretó mientras las lágrimas seguían bañando su rostro.

-Annie... yo no quería esto... por favor no llores, yo no estoy dejándote... sólo que yo también necesito sentirme seguro, ya no puedo seguir apostando por lo que no quiere funcionar. Yo también he sufrido... sólo te estoy diciendo que te daré tu tiempo para que puedas descubrir lo que quieres esperas... si tú no quieres seguirme yo no podré seguir caminando delante de ti. Lamento no haberme podido ganar tu confianza... ojalá puedas superar todo el daño que te han hecho... aunque no sea conmigo.

-Está bien, Albert, no es necesario el tiempo, puedes irte tranquilo. Vete ya y no me mires... encontrarás alguien dispuesta hacerte feliz... eres especial y muy guapo, no durarás mucho tiempo disponible... lo siento... te quiero mucho, de verdad... pero... no sé cómo demostrártelo... no sé ni puedo dejarme llevar. Vete tranquilo.

Ella se había partido en dos y le dio la espalda aferrándose de la pared, no iba a soportar verlo partir y sobre todo porque era conciente de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo no hacía nada por impedirlo, quería, pero ni su mente ni su cuerpo respondían. A él lo había quebrado verla en esas condiciones, nunca pensó que eso pasaría, pero escuchó que ella le dijo que lo quería, nunca se lo había dicho, ni en los momentos más íntimos y se lo soltó precisamente en esos momentos. Ella había pegado su frente a la pared y veía como sus lágrimas iban cayendo en sus pies, había tanto silencio que nisiquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse cuando él se fue. Supo que era el fin y que ya no tendría más esa mirada de cielo que con tanto amor la miraba, que esos brazos fuertes y cálidos nunca más la sostendrían y que su boca nunca más le daría los dulces besos. Soltó un grito agudo de dolor y soledad. Nunca se había arrepentido de algo tan pronto y deseó tanto no haberlo dejado ir, lo deseó de tal manera que soñó despierta que sus brazos la abrazaban y protegían contra el mundo, imaginó su aliento cerca de su cuello y lloró con más angustia porque sabía que eso nunca volvería. Soñó con él abrazado a su cintura para que no se fuera, no quería abrir los ojos para no estrellarse con la realidad, no quería enfrentar las consecuencias de su decisión.

-Sabes que no puedo irme, Annie. No puedo irme sin ti. Creo que vas a tener que cargar conmigo para siempre, lo siento... si me voy tú vendrás conmigo.

Ella se volteó y estuvo frent así finalmente pudo creerlo, que no estaba soñando despierta, él nunca se fue y los brazos que se enroscaban en su cintura eran los de él. No se había ido, había permanecido a su lado.

-Albert... yo pensé... pensé que...

-¿Que me iba a ir corriendo en la primera oportunidad? Pensaste muy mal.

-Pero... es que...

-Es que nada, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y esta vez no dudó ni se puso con pendejadas, buscó dos maletas y empacó todo lo que pudo. Al día siguiente se comunicaría con el dueño del apartamento para decirle que lo dejaba. Albert la ayudó y le prometió que al siguiente día vendrían por las otras cosas que le interesaran. Se fueron directos a su nueva casa, donde empezaría la verdadera aventura.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-¿No te pesa, mi amor?

Le preguntó Terry a Candy refiriéndose a su enorme barriga una tarde sentados en el balcón luego que hubiera pasado otro mes. Se veía graciosa con un short de algodón una camisilla de maguillos pegada, pues ese día había sido caprichosamente soleado y caluroso.

-No, no me pesa. La que pesa soy yo. El doctor dijo que aumenté cinco libras este mes.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Pues... bueno, en mi caso, dijo que yo estaba muy bien y que me habían asentado bien las libras.

-¿Y por qué te dijo eso?

Candy había contestado muy contenta y orgullosa, pero Terry no interpretó lo último de buen agrado. Sintió celos de que el tal doctor le haya dicho que se veía bien y más porque Terry sabía lo que hacía ver muy bien a Candy y no era precisamente por haber engordado un poquito, sino las partes de ella que engordaban. Además su doctor era joven y eso era razón de más para que Terry lo odiara.

-Y yo qué sé por qué lo dijo, Terry. Tal vez porque me preocupé que el sobrepeso me fuera hacer daño a mí o a la niña.

-Pues me avisas, porque sino al doctorcito lo enderezo rápido.

-¿En serio, Terry? Eres increíble. ¿Piensas que le interezco a alguien así? ¡Por Dios! ¡Mírame! Sólo falta que me tatúe tus iniciales en esta panza.

Terry a pesar de su ligera molestia se comenzó a reir por la ocurrencia de Candy y por lo graciosa que se veía molesta y de pie caminando con su panzota como un pingüino. La mandó a sentarse y sacó una caja que llenó a Candy de curiosidad.

-Aún así, pecas, no quiero que te miren, eres mía. Y Amy también.

Le declaró y le alzó la camisilla para besarle la panza. Luego la mandó a ponerse de pie nuevamente y que se pusiera de frente a él mientras él se sentaba quedando ella entre sus piernas y comenzó a sacar varios frascos de la caja mientras examinaba su barriga.

-Terry... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo verás. Mantén tu camisilla levantada.

Terry comenzó a preparar sus pinturas especiales y con un pincel comenzó a pintar en la barriga de Candy, ella no podía apreciar bien lo que era porque él había empezado muy abajo y entre sus pechos y la panza no podía ver bien.

-Terry... el pincel me hace cosquillas... jajajaja.

-No puedes moverte ni reirte, pecas, lo arruinarás.

Él seguía consentrado en su obra de arte y cuando Stella y Louise se asomaron averiguar, él les hizo una seña para que no comentaran sobre el dibujo y mantener la curiosidad de Candy hasta casi el final. Con la mano les indicó que se fueran y Richard que se había asomado también se echó a reir.

-Terry, ya estoy cansada de estar de pie... ¿Te falta mucho?

-Ya falta poquito, no te desesperes, sólo déjame firmarlo y podrás verlo.

En cinco minutos más Terry hubo terminado y llevó a Candy al espejo que había en el pasillo para que pudiera ver bien como había quedado su barriga.

-¡Wow! Terry me encantó. ¡Que linda!

Terry había usado la panza de Candy para convertirla en una cara de una bebé llorando mostrando un solo diente de lado y de sus ojos azules apretados salían delicadas lágrimas. Le pintó una pelusita rubia en la cabeza y un lazo rosado y en sus cachetes pintó pecas y al final se la firmó. Candy tuvo que llorar y salió casi corriendo hacia los demás para mostrarles.

-Abuela, Richard, mamá, miren...

Todos se echaron a reir ante la cara llorona que Candy mostraba.

-Es muy precioso el detalle, Terry. Simplemente fantástico.

-Gracias, Louise. Pero Candy se movió y se quejó tanto que pensé que no saldría.

-Terruce... esa pintura... ¿No habrás usado...?

-Tranquila, abuela, es una pintura especial para la piel, se sale con agua.

Terry puso cara de fastidio porque ya su abuela le iba a salir con algún sermón sobre cómo tenía que cuidar a Candy. Rápido buscaron la cámara y sacaron casi un millón de fotos de ella sola, de ellos dos y de ellos con toda la familia. Se divirtieron bastante. Luego sirvieron una merienda y Candy luego sintió un poco de sueño y se retiraron para dormir una siesta, especialmente Terry que había llegado super agotado de trabajar.

-Terry... me siento tan feliz aquí. Tengo tanto por agradecerte... me has dado una familia que me adora... a mi bebé y tu amor... soy muy feliz.

Ella ya había despertado luego de que hubieran dormido dos horas al menos y acurracado con ella él asentía y esta vez paseaba un carrito que se había desprendido de su llavero por la barriga de Candy, lo subía y lo volvía a bajar como si fuera una gran curva y ella reía.

-Yo también soy muy feliz, nunca me imaginé que mi vida podría cambiar tanto en este tiempo. Pero... no sé, tu carita no se ve muy feliz...

-Es que... muchas veces me pregunto por qué a mi papá se la hecho tan fácil desprenderse de mí si antes me quería mucho... es lo único que me queda vivo y no me quiere.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo en su niñez y la forma decepcionante en que volvieron a encontrarse, fue a reclamarle e incluso la llamó estúpida luego de diez años sin verla. Estúpida por haber aceptado el amor de quien siempre la había adorado y protegido y que seguro la había amado más que él y su madre juntos.

-No pienso que no te quiere, Candy. Al que no quiere es a mí y se aleja de ti porque no soporta que estés conmigo...

-Pero me abandonó mucho antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, Terry... Más amor me ha dado Richard en el poco tiempo que lo conosco que él en toda mi vida...

-Hay algunas cosas que hay que aceptarlas como vienen, pecas. Yo quisiera que todo para ti fuera perfecto, pero no tengo ese poder. Yo tuve a mi madre conmigo hasta que murió, nunca me abandonó, pero tampoco tuve su cariño ni su amor, fueron muy pocas las ocaciones en que me demostró algún tipo de afecto. Más bien parecía estar siempre molesta conmigo, sentía que no podía equivocarme... no sé, nunca me sentí seguro a su lado.

Terry siempre había estado muy solo y se había sentido rechazado constantemente hasta que conoció a los Brower, quienes al principio fueron una familia sólida y amorosa que lo acogieron como a un hijo más hasta que todo se corrompió...

-Terry... ¿puedo decirle papá a Richard yo también?

-Mmm... está bien, pero recuerda que sólo es prestado, es _mi_ papá.

-No te preocupes, Terry, prometo no robártelo. Terry... hay algo que de verdad no entiendo... ¿por qué mi papá te odia tanto?

Terry estuvo años evitando esa pregunta y ahora llegó en el momento menos oportuno. El odio era recíproco. Terry no sabía si decirle a Candy la verdad que le habían ocultado por tanto tiempo él y Anthony para no lastimar su inocencia y para no empañar más la imagen de su padre ante ella. Recordó ese horrible día y jamás había podido borrar la asquerosa imagen de su mente. Sentía que había llegado el momento de ser sincero con ella, ya no era una niña y merecía conocer la verdad aunque doliera, pues ella siempre había confiado en él ciegamente y él no quería traicionar su confianza.

-Candy... yo creo que sé por qué me odia, bueno al menos puedo decirte por qué lo odio yo.

-¿Tú... lo odias también? Pero... ¿por qué?

Candy se había sentado de golpe, dispuesta a escuchar la revelación y con temor de enterarse de algo aún peor. Terry se sentó también y la miró a los ojos y sostuvo sus manos con las suyas. Era algo difícil, tanto para él como para ella.

-Candy... antes de que Anthony y yo entráramos al negocio... tu padre hacía tiempo que estaba metido hasta el fondo en él e incluso le había robado a Chaparro y aunque esa fuera la razón principal por la que huyó y los dejó a ustedes hay otra cosa que...

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que Candy temblara al recordar la pesadilla que habían vivido al recordar que casi mueren ellos y su bebé a causa de ese desgraciado.

-¿Mi papá también? Pero... ¿por qué nunca me dijeron nada? Ni tú ni Anthony...

Le reclamó alterándose y poniéndose de pie, pero él la hizo sentarse nuevamente.

-Te entiendo mi amor, pero recuerda que sólo tenías ocho añitos cuando eso pasó, no podíamos explicártelo, además eso le correspondía a tu madre o a él, no a Anthony ni a mí. Cariño, esta no es la peor parte... La verdadera razón por la cual tu padre se fue más decidido y tu madre se hundió fue porque...

Terry no sabía si continuar porque las lágrimas de ella ya comenzaban a correr y eso era lo que él había estado evitando.

-Continúa, Terry... quiero saber la verdad... por favor... ya no me mientan más, no soy una niña...

-Yo sé que no lo eres, mi amor. Bueno, cielo, quiero que entiendas que esto tampoco es fácil para mí y nunca lo he hablado con nadie porque siento una vergüenza y un odio profundo, a parte de un asco que nunca he podido sacarme del corazón.

Terry respiró profundo para armarse de valor, sabiendo que posiblemente le iba a romper el corazón a Candy y que acabaría con cualquier buena imagen que Candy se hubiera hecho de su padre.

-Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años como tú... llegué de mi graduación molesto porque mi madre se fue antes de que terminara el evento y no vio cuando me nombraron en el cuadro de honor, eso sólo lo había hecho por ella, para ver si alguna vez podría sentirse ogullosa de mí y no se arrepintiera de haberme tenido...

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron al recordar. Cuando le entregaron el reconocimiento se quedó buscando en la multitud desde la pequeña tarima y vio su silla vacía, recibió su premio solo y vio como la maestra que se lo obsequiaba lo miraba con lástima, ella y todos los presentes, pues nadie vio ni un padre ni una madre orgullosa de recibir el premio junto a su hijo. Cuando la ceremonia acabó Terry llegó a su casa más que molesto y con una desilusión profunda, su decepción era inmensa. Pasó por la sala y la cocina y no había ni rastro de ella, pero sabía que estaba ahí, su carro en la marquesina lo confirmaba. Como vivían ellos dos solos en la casa, fue directamente a su habitación y abrió la puerta sin llamar dispuesto a reclamarle, pero su cara casi se cayó cuando vio la escena que se presentaba ahí. Ver a su madre desnuda y cabalgando encima del padre de Candy como una desquiciada fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Les cerró la puerta de golpe y quiso salir corriendo de ahí. Su madre no se tomó la molestia en salir detrás de él, pero George tuvo un poco más de desencia e intentó hablar con él, Terry lo recibió con un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo y en ese momento entraba Anthony que había pasado a buscarlo sin imaginar que encontraría ahí también a su padre y cuando Terry le explicó en rudas palabras la razón del por qué estaba ahí, el mismísimo Anthony sintió ganas de matarlo a golpes.

-¿Qué? Eso sí que no puedo creerlo, Terry. ¿Cómo tú pudiste ocultarme algo así por tanto tiempo? ¡Me has mentido!

-Cálmate, linda, te dije que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero tienes que entender que...

-¡Que me han engañado! Todos ustedes son unos mentirosos, tú, Anthony, mi papá. Llevas diez años callándote todo...

Terry no podía creerlo, siempre que intentaba hablar con ella y necesitaba su apoyo y comprensión salía todo mal, ahí estaba ella juzgándolo al igual que todos.

-¡Candy! Deja de gritar como una histérica y escucha por qué no te dije que...

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero que tú me toques!

Le gritó con los ojos inyectados de dolor y retrocedió cada vez más como poniendo una barrera entre los dos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Candice! Ven aquí, no hemos terminado de hablar.

Candy abrió la puerta y salió despavorida pasando por el lado de Richard y las dos mujeres que la miraban perplejos y más adelante vieron a Terry detrás de ella en jeans, pero sin camisa.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Ustedes no pueden sobrevivir un sólo día sin armar un escándalo?

-Lo que pasa, Richard es que tu hijo es un mentiroso.

-Candy, deja de gritar, ¡por Dios! Terruce, ¿qué le hiciste esta vez?

Preguntó Stella que siempre parecía ir a favor de Candy, pero en el fondo era su psicología inversa para apoyar a Terry aunque él pocas veces lo captaba.

-¡No le hice nada! Lo que pasa es que nunca ha dejado de ser una niña, eso es lo que pasa.

-Chicos, tranquilos, seguro que todo tiene una solución... Candy... te he dicho que tienes que escuchar antes de salir impulsivamente como siempre y luego arrepentirte...

Louise trató de imponer la paz como siempre, pero si algo habían aprendido era que lo mejor era decirles todo lo contrario a lo que debían hacer, pues eran tal para cual, tercos como mula, en especial Candy que parecía no aprender su lección.

-Lo que sea, más vale que lo resuelvan rápido, no van arruinarme mi cena esta vez.

-¡Todo es culpa de Terry, abuela! ¡Por mentiroso!

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así! ¿ No querías que te dijera la verdad? Pues ahí tienes la verdad. No es mi culpa que tu padre sea un...

-¿Y tu madre qué?

Todo se estaba saliendo de control y nadie entendía nada, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que se estaban reclamando.

-¡Ya basta! Candice, tranquilízate, ¿o es que quieres parir antes de tiempo? Y tú, Terruce, ve a ponerte una camisa y se me sientan los dos a comer. Ya está bueno.

Richard ahora era el que estaba furioso, ya no sabía que más hacer con esos dos. Todos los días había una discordia. Terry se fue maldiciendo hacia el cuarto y se puso una camisa y Candy se sentó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados en gesto prepotente ganándose por primera vez un buen regaño por parte de Louise. Terry quería largarse de ahí, pero no quería faltarle el respeto a su padre en su propia casa, no después de cómo ellos se habían portado con él y Candy. Terry se sentó a propósito al lado de Louise y Richard dejando vacía la silla al lado de Candy y pretendió nisiquiera mirarla durante la mesa.

-Lo siento, yo no tengo hambre, voy acostarme.

Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie groseramente, pero Stella la paró en seco.

-Candy, nisiquera has tocado tu comida, no puedes acostarte sin cenar, además... tú me pediste este asopao, así que mira a ver como te lo comes...

-Lo siento, abuela, pero se me quitó el hambre, guárdamelo, por favor, me lo como mañana.

Intentó irse nuevamente abandonando la cena, pero...

-Hazme el favor, te me sientas ahí y te comes toda la cena.

Terry desde su lugar le habló con total autoridad y la miraba retadoramente con la intensidad de sus ojos azules. Los demás se quedaron callados porque sabían que muchas veces Candy necesitaba esos jamaqueones.

-Dije que no tengo hambre y no tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes. Con el permiso.

De pie y con la naricita erguida, Candy se dispuso a irse y no había dado la media vuelta cuando ya Terry estaba junto a ella y la sentó nuevamente en la silla ante las miradas de todos que no sabían si permanecer serios o comenzar a soltar la risa por lo graciosos que se veían, aunque Candy y Terry lo menos que querían era reirse.

-Abre la boca.

-No. No tengo hambre y no vas a obligarme a...

Siendo el asopao una comida suave, Terry aprovechó la protesta de ella para meterle la primera cucharada haciendo que casi se ahogara y lo mirara furiosa. Los demás habían abandonado su comida para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Vamos, abre. Tienes que pensar en la niña, no seas tan infantil.

-Yo soy infantil y tú eres un menti...

Otra cucharada llegó de golpe a su boca y Terry la miró con una sonrisa retorcida de triunfo y burla, como recordándole quién manda, pero su rabia no había cedido para nada.

-Eso es, que buena chica. ¿Está bueno el asopao, amor?

-Terrence eres un imb...

De nuevo, la misma historia y ya los demás no pudieron aguantar más la risa y le dieron riendas sueltas, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, pero Terry seguía serio y ella cada vez más endiablada.

-No se habla con la boquita llena, mi amor. Los codos no se ponen sobre la mesa.

Terry se estaba burlando de ella para desquitarse de alguna manera y ella presa del coraje volvió a ponerse de pie pero él la tomó por un brazo la volvió a sentar.

-¡Que ya no quiero más!

-Lo siento, aún te falta la mitad y además Amy debe seguir hambrienta...

Terry le dio la comida entera a la mala y cuando al fin terminó, se fue furiosa a la habitación y Terry tuvo que volver a calentar su comida que se había enfriado. Estaba tan molesto por la actitud de ella que cuando terminó, como aún era temprano, decidió ir a cabalgar un rato, no quería verla a ella en esos momentos.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Archie había vivido una horrible agonía en el último mes por como sucedieron las cosas con Lizette y desde esa tarde nunca más la había vuelto a ver. La había llamado en repetidas ocaciones y le había dejado varios mensajes, pero ella nunca le contestaba. Él no sabía por qué razón, pero sentía que debía aclarar todo con ella. No estaba seguro completamente de sus sentimientos, pero sí sabía que no la había besado por jugar con ella, la besó porque así lo sintió y también recordó que ella le había correspondido. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de los labios de ella sobre los suyos y la sensación de abandono y desconcierto que vivió cuando ella rompió con el ensueño de aquella manera, alejándolo de su vida una vez más. No pudiendo más con su angustia, fue a buscarla a su apartamento, que por suerte antes de que pasara el incidente ya sabía donde vivía, de lo contrario estaría perdido. Sabía que no la encontraría porque faltaba media hora para que saliera de su ensayo de modelaje, así que la esperó a escondidas para sorprenderla cuando llegara, pues de lo contrario, ella no lo recibiría, conocía lo terca y orgullosa que era. La media hora se le hizo eterna hasta que escuchó pasos en la escalera, esperó a que ella abriera la puerta del apartamento para entonces interceptarla y buscar la manera de entrar junto con ella.

-Buenas noches, Lizzete. ¿Puedo pasar? Gracias, muy amable.

Lizzette ni siquiera llegó hablar porque Archie astutamente entró primero en el apartamento y la haló a ella del brazo para hacerla entrar y aseguró la puerta mientras ella seguía en shock y no había sido capaz de reaccionar.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Sal ahora mismo de mi casa antes de que...

-De aquí no me voy, Lizette, no antes de que me escuches y me digas qué es lo que te pasa a ti.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que vete o te mando a sacar con la policía.

-¿En serio? ¿Serías capaz...?

-¡Claro que sí! Pruébame y verás.

Ella estaba totalmente a la defensiva y Archie le sonreía burlonamente porque sabía que ella no haría eso y además le encantaba como se estaba viendo así de rabiosa.

-Ya, Lizette, vine para que hablemos, no vine a pelear, aunque te ves tan linda así que me encantaría seguir provocándote para seguir viendo esta carita seria.

Pellizcó suavemente una de la mejillas de ella y ella lo manoteó.

-Tienes cinco minutos para que hables, luego quiero que te vayas.

-Está bien, cinco minutos. Yo... quería decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó, que no sé cómo lo interpretaste y te juro que no fue mi intención ofenderte... yo de verdad sentí quererte besar... no sé para ti, pero al menos para mí significó mucho... no puedo perdirte perdón porque no estoy arrepentido...

-No sigas... Yo sé que no me quieres, no intentes jugar conmigo, no caigo otra vez. Sé que estás buscándome porque te recuerdo a mi hermana y yo no voy a vivir con su fantasma...

La voz de ella se ahogó por el dolor y el llanto apareció y él entonces comprendió el por qué de su reacción, era porque lo quería, tenía miedo de que la lastimara, en alguna ocación él llegó a sospecharlo, ya que antes de conocer a Lizbeth, de primera instancia se había enamorado de ella, pero al aparecer su hermana con su personalidad eclipsante y por el notorio interés que mostró en él, Lizette automáticamente se hizo a un lado sin darle nisiquera oportundiad a Archie de decidir, pues prácticamente lo empujó hacia su hermana sin luchar siquiera. Siempre había vivido con que casi toda la atención era para la Lizbeth, así que suponiendo que con Archie sería lo mismo, se rindió sin intentarlo y él pensando que era porque no le interesaba como algo más que un amigo, se dejó deslumbrar por el encanto de su hermana llegando a enamorarse verdaderamente, pero en el fondo, su interés había estado siempre en ella y no en Lizbeth.

-Lizette... creo que estás equivocada. Yo quise a tu hermana, la amé mucho y lo sabes. Pero... de quien yo primero me enamoré fue de ti... Pero tú me lanzaste hacia ella sin darme elección y las cosas se dieron así. Siempre te he querido a ti...

-¿Entonces engañaste a la pobre Lizbeth todo ese tiempo?

-¡No engañé a nadie! Me enamoré de ella de verdad y la amé hasta sus últimos días, nadie puede dudar de eso. Pero hasta ella pudo darse cuenta de que tú no eras indiferente para mí, ella siempre supo lo que tú sentías y también se dio cuenta de lo que sentía yo porque... yo a ella la amé, sí, pero cuando tú estabas era diferente... había algo siempre entre los dos que no podía esconderse... a Lizbeth... a ella no se le escapaba nada...

Lizette estaba aturdida, siempre pensó que Archie no sentía nada por ella y cuando apareció su hermana, ella se convenció de que estaba totalmente perdida, pues nunca había podido competir con Lizbeth, contra ella no había forma de sobresalir, por eso le cedió a Archie por haberse sentido opacada sin saber que para Archie era ella la que lo opacaba todo y que no luchó por ella por la misma razón que ella no luchó por él, por pensar que no le correspondería.

-¡Tú nunca me dijiste nada! Y ahora... ya es tarde... yo ya no puedo estar contigo... no se ve bien...

-Tienes que dejar el pasado atrás. Tu hermana ya no está y nosotros tenemos que seguir viviendo. ¿Vas a huir otra vez de sus sentimientos? ¿Ahora cuál es tu excusa? Tu hermana no vendrá a jalarte los pies. Todo lo contrario...

-¿De qué hablas?

Ella era la desconcertada, qué habrá querido decirle con que era todo lo contrario. Ella había sufrido tanto, había llorado tanto por él que pensó que algún día ya no le quedarían más lágrimas. Lo había dado por perdido y prohibido hacía tanto tiempo que ahora no sabía cómo retenerlo, ahora que lo tenía de frente y dispuesto.

-¿Sabes qué me dijo tu hermana antes de morir? Me dijo que no te dejara ir. Que peleara por ti, contigo misma de ser necesario... eso me dijo, porque no era un secreto lo que yo sentía por ti, nisiquiera para ella. Al principio me dio miedo también asimilarlo, por eso cuando nos besamos aquella vez... me arrepentí y sentí remordimientos... y no sabes como me duele haber reaccionado así, me arrepiento una y mil veces.

-Eso... fue un error, no debió pasar...

Archie no podía entender su necedad y la forma tan rotunda que ella se negaba aceptar la realidad. Se le acercó y se perdió un momento en sus profundos ojos marrones, en lo hermosa que se veía con su arreglo que la distinguía de las demás, ese color oscuro de piel que lo había enloquecido desde el primer momento, era una chica exótica, diferente a todas, pero sobre todo su personalidad era lo que lo enamoraba. Eso era lo más bello que ella tenía y su nobleza.

-No fue ningún error, Lizette. Era el destino. Siempre fuiste tú. Esta vez voy a cumplir mi promesa de estar contigo, al menos eso le debo a Lizbeth. Esta vez voy a pelar por ti... te venceré a ti misma si tengo que hacerlo... pero haré que saltes sobre ese miedo. Te amo y voy a demostrártelo.

Ahora sí que ella se sentía conmosionada. Él acababa de confesarle que la amaba y se lo había dicho con seguridad y convicción en su mirada, en sus ojos que nunca le habían mentido. Archie llegó a confundir muchas otras con su amor, entre ellas a Candy, de quien de verdad se enamoró en su momento, pero que también se volvía un vago recuerdo al toparse de frente con quien sería su verdadero amor, supo a quién siempre había amado y la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos. La amaba ella, siempre había sido así. Fue un amor víctima de las cirscuntancias, pero la vida les daba una nueva oportunidad y él ya estaba cansado de perder, así que iba a lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas aunque se estrellara en el intento.

-Archie... yo creo que estás confundido... ahora piensas que me quieres, tal vez porque te sientes solo y piensas que yo... bueno... estoy segura que mañana despertarás y descubrirás que todo ha sido una confusión, la mente a veces nos juega bromas pesadas...

Ella seguía negativa a pesar de recordar que su hermana le dijo lo mismo a ella, que luchara por él, antes de morir le dejó saber que conocía muy bien sus sentimientos, y ahí estaba, fallándole a su memoria, a él y a sí misma a cambio de nada.

-No seas necia, Lizette. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros. Sólo déjate llevar, déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo... por favor...no voy a dejarte ir.

-Archie... yo... tengo miedo, lo siento, tengo mucho miedo y no estoy lista, mejor vete... por favor...

Fantástico, ahora lo estaba echando. Él daba un paso hacia adelante con ella y retrocedía dos. Pero no iba a ponérselo muy fácil esta vez, si ella quería pelea, él sería un buen contrincante.

-Me voy a ir, Lizette, pero antes, ven acá, quiero decirte algo. Ven, acércate.

-Puedo escucharte desde aquí, dime lo que vayas a decirme y vete.

-No puedo, es un secreto. Ven. Nadie más puede oirlo.

Porque él hablaba en susurros, ella confiada se acercó y él le hizo señas de buscar su oído para secretearle.

-Voy a besarte...

Le susurró en el oído y para cuando ella pudo captar sus palabras, ya la boca de él llevaba rato invadiendo la suya. Intentó luchar, pero no pudo poner mucha fuerza, no pudo porque no las tenía, ya no le quedaban. Decidió rendirse y dejó que él guiara su boca a su antojo, que su lengua la explorara con avidez y que sus manos sujetaran su cintura y que la acariciaran. Le devolvió el beso con la misma entrega que él lo hacía, enredando su lengua con la suya, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, algo que siempre había soñado hacer. Él siempre quiso entrelazar sus dedos en los rizos de ella y ver como sus dedos se quedaban prisioneros al llegar al final de sus bucles, adoraba todo de ella. Había notado la inexperiencia de ella al besarlo, así que el beso a pesar de lo apasionado era sutil para que ella lo pudiera seguir, sus besos le parecían los mejores, no importaba que fueran inexpertos, eran suyos y él le enseñaría a perfeccionarlos. Luego de un buen rato y de estar seguro que le había dejado los labios inflamados, liberó su boca y le besó los ojos, la frente, la nariz, todo el rostro. La había dejado cegada, todo lo que veía a su alrededor eran estrellas.

-Archie... ¿Por qué...?

-¿Te gustó el secreto?

Le preguntó con picardía y con los ojos llenitos de burla mientras ella miraba hacia el suelo.

-Yo... creo que siempre había soñado con esto, pero... llegó un momento en que dejé de... bueno...

-¿Y qué más soñaste? Dime. Tal vez se te cumplan hoy todos tus sueños.

Ella se sonrojó por completo de sólo pensar en qué pensaría él si ella le dijera todo lo que había soñado e imaginado desde siempre. Él sonrió al verla colorada y no hizo falta que le diera detalles.

-Pues... soñé con este beso y con... tus abrazos... soñé también que... bueno, eso sólo lo soñé una vez...

-¿Ah sí...? ¿Y qué fue eso que soñaste sólo una vez?

Sonrió con malicia y le tomó el delicado y moreno rostro con sus manos para que se animara a contestar.

-Una vez soñé que... hacíamos... ¡tú sabes!

Le gritó desesperada y abochornada y él se echó a reir, pero siguió fingiendo inocencia.

-No, mi amor, yo no sé, no estaba en tus sueños... ¿me lo podrías explicar?

-¡Ay! Pues que hacíamos...

-Ajá...

-¡Hacíamos el amor! ¡Dios! Como si no lo supieras...

Desesperada volvió a gritar mientras él se reía por haberla puesto en semejante situación.

-Es que quería estar seguro... ¿y si me equivocaba? Y cuando fuera a cumplirte el sueño te hacía otra cosa...

-¿Vas a cumplirme el sueño? Pero... es que...

Ella abrió los ojos como dos platos pensando en lo que pasaría después y él rió con más ganas a su costa.

-Voy a cumplirte ese sueño, pero no ahora... a menos que tú quieras que se cumpla ahora mismo...

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, ahora no. Después...

-Tranquila, no voy hacerte nada, princesa. Ahora me conformo con decirte otro secreto...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy se había encerrado sin hablar con nadie ni despedirse de nadie. Se había dado un baño, pero se cuidó de no borrarse el dibujo de Terry en su barriga, se iba con agua, pero había que restregar, así que no se restregó para que la pintura quedara intacta. Se había sentido mal por la forma en que había juzgado a Terry, como siempre hacía que él se sientiera fatal. Sólo pensó en ella y su dolor. Se acostó resignada y llorando al ver que eran casi las diez de la noche y él no llegaba. Debía estar muy molesto y ella era la única culpable. Nunca se mostraba comprensiva cuando él más la necesitaba y se daba cuenta siempre muy tarde, cuando ya el daño estaba hecho. Cuando el despertador marcó las diez en punto Terry entró con semblante de pocos amigos, pero ella no lo vio porque estaba acostada de espaldas a la puerta, cuando escuchó sus pasos se volteó para verlo.

-¡Terry! ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada...

-Ah... vaya... ¿De verdad estabas preocupada por mí?

Su sarcasmo fue detectado de inmediato y ella se sintió peor, sabía que había resentimiento en su voz.

-Claro que me preocupé, Terry. Mira la hora que es, pensé que tal vez te había pasado algo...

-Pues ya ves que no. Puedes dormir tranquila y deja de preocuparte por un mentiroso.

-Terry... lo siento, no quise decir eso... es que...

-Candice, no me interesan tus disculpas, siempre es lo mismo. Duerme, necesitas descansar por la bebé. Buenas noches.

Terry le dio la espalda y comenzó a desnudarse mientras ella lo miraba tratando de contener las lágrimas por su actitud tan fría, aunque sabía que se lo merecía no le dejaba de doler. Tomó una toalla y fue directo al baño donde se bañó de pies a cabeza y duró bastante rato bajo el agua fría. Uno de sus brazos lo recostó sobre la pared cubierta de lozetas y dio un puñetazo sobre ella por pura frustración. Era una guerra tan mala de sus sentimientos y su orgullo, porque aún en esas cirscuntancias, lo único que quería era correr a ella y abrazarla, sentir sus caricias y acurrucarse con ella y su bebé, pero estaba muy dolido y la estaba castigando, aunque eso le doliera más a él que a ella. Salió del baño media hora después y se puso sólo un bóxer, sin secarse y con el clima frío que hacía en el campo en esa época del año. Candy había observado todo en silencio y se había secado las lágrimas para que él no pensara que intentaba chantajearlo.

-Terry... sécate bien y ponte al menos una camiseta, hace mucho frío y podrías...

-Yo no tengo frío, Candice. No te preocupes, no soy un niño, sé cuidarme bien, te agradezco tu preocupación.

-Pero es que... si te acuestas así...

-Candice, la que tiene que acostarse eres tú, no debes malpasarte a estas horas.

Ella se quedó callada y no le dijo nada más, volvió a voltearse y se cubrió con la almohada para que él no la viera ni la escuchara llorar. Sintió como él se acostó a su lado y luego se alejó lo más que pudo y le dio la espalda. No tenía la más mínima idea del llanto amargo que Candy luchaba por contener y rogaba que su garganta no la traicionara dejando escapar sus sollozos. Sacó una mano de la colcha y se atrevió acariciar el cabello de Terry, de forma sutil, casi impercetible y él se echó más hacia el lado, huyendo de su caricia y eso le dolió. Su garganta no pudo respaldarla más y dejó escapar un par de pequeños sollozos que por más que intentó ahogarlos fue imposible y aunque Terry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla, no pudo y se volteó hacia ella para encontrarla escudándose con la almohada.

-Candy... esto no es justo... no llores. Sabes que no te hace bien...

-No te preocupes, sigue durmiendo, Terry. Pronto me calmaré yo solita.

-Candy... por favor quítate esa almohada y mírame.

-No... no quiero que me veas.

Le contestó con su vocesita apagada y entrecortada por el llanto. Él estaba herido, pero no podía ignorla al verla sufrir, él sabía las consecuencias de haber elegido a una niña que le faltaba tanto por vivir y comprender, sabía a lo que se atenía y no se arrepentía, pero habían ciertos momentos en que sólo quería sarandearla, pero la adoraba.

-Candy... ven aquí.

Terry se sentó y le indicó a ella que se sentara en su regazo. Otra vez estaba tragándose su orgullo para ponerla a ella primero, y eso le dolió a ella porque lo reconoció. Obediente y empapada en llanto se sentó en el regazo de él.

-Terry... perdonáme por nunca comprenderte y por siempre herirte cuando tú me necesitas más. Lo siento, de verdad. Es que yo... me dolió demasiado enterarme de que... bueno... de la basura que tengo por papá... creo que lo que me dolió fue que tú me hayas ocultado...

Candy le disparó todas esas palabras de golpe y sin respirar, él quiso interrumpirla varias veces, pero ella no lo dejó. Cuando al fin ella se calló, él tomó la palabra.

-Candy... mi intención no fue ocultártelo. Tú eras una niña cuando eso pasó. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle una atrocidad así a una niña de ocho años? Además, cariño, eso no me tocaba a mí decírtelo ni a Anthony, le correspondía a tus padres, aunque ellos como pareja también tenían derecho a guardarse ciertos detalles y secretos... era un asunto de ellos y en mi caso, un asunto mío y de mi madre, tal vez nunca me hubiera enterado de no haberlos atrapado así.

-Sí, Terry... pero cuando fui más grande... pudieron haberme dicho la verdad, ya ni papá ni mamá estaban, a nadie podía afectar ya esa historia.

Terry resopló, su niña tenía mucho que aprender, le acarició el pelo con ternura y se lo besó. A él no le importaba si tenía que enseñárselo todo, era un camino que con gusto caminaría por ella.

-Candy... ¿de verdad piensas que no afectaría a nadie porque ellos ya no están? ¿has visto cómo has reaccionado tú? ¿Crees que habrías reaccionado diferente si te lo hubiera dicho algunos dos o tres años atrás?

-Yo... supongo que no... lo siento.

-Candy... tú ya habías perdido demasiado, estabas cargando con demasiado dolor y situaciones a tu corta edad... no era justo que yo viniera a envenenar tu alma contándote algo así y terminar de destruir tu inocencia que es lo más bello que tienes. Yo sabía que este día llegaría y que no sería fácil, pero nunca me imaginé que me juzgarías a mí de esa manera cuando yo... a mí me tocó la peor parte...

Y Terry tenía mucha razón, a ella no le tocó encontrarlos de la manera que él los había visto. Ver a su madre en la cama con un hombre de por sí era traumatizante, pero que ese hombre fuera el padre de sus mejores amigos, eso sí le daba náuseas de sólo recordarlo.

-Lo sé, Terry y no sabes lo estúpida que me siento ahora por haber reaccionado así. No estuve ahí para ti, te fallé, lo siento.

-Quiero que entiendas que tampoco te lo había dicho porque era de mi madre de quien estamos hablando. No es fácil para mí hablar de eso, ella no fue la mejor madre del mundo, pero era mi madre y la verdad me daba demasiada vergüenza confesar algo así. Cariño, tienes que aprender a controlar más tu impulsos, yo te adoro, malcriada, pero tú tienes que comenzar a crecer. No siempre tendrás a alguien para aconsejarte y para que interceda por ti, muchas veces tendrás que tomar decisiones y aprender a vivir con el error.

-Yo... reconosco mi error. Tú me confesaste algo que seguramente ha sido el mayor secreto de vida y debió costarte mucho y yo en vez de apoyarte... te herí sin piedad. Lo siento, mi amor. Te amo más que a nadie, no quise hacerte daño.

Candy enterró su carita mojada en el cuello de él y él la abrazó fuertemente. Recordó a su bebé de pronto y al levantarle la bata se sorprendió al ver que ella no se había borrado el dibujo.

-Ahora, niña hermosa, quiero que te duermas, es muy tarde y Amy necesita descansar.

-Antes de acostarme quiero que sepas que estaré de ahora en adelante siempre para ti y que te amamos mucho. Que ya no tienes por qué sentirte solo, porque vamos a darte mucho amor y tú siempre serás primero para nosotras, bueno, para todos nosotros, porque sé que tu familia te adora tanto como a mí. Amy y yo te amamos y también todos los bebés que vamos a tener.

Terry le sonrió y la acostó y la arropó, le hizo caso y se puso un pantalón de pijama y una camisilla sin mangas, además porque el frío había comenzado a sentirse. Se acomodó a su lado donde ella lo esperaba aún despierta.

-Pecas... ¿quieres tener muchos bebés?

-¡Sí! ¿Tú no...?

-Claro que sí, me encanta sobre todo la forma en que se hacen...

-¡Terry!

Él se carcajeó por el abusurdo pudor de ella a esas alturas. Se abrazaron y arropados y acurrados le darían la bienvenida al sueño por fin y agradeciendo que al otro día era sábado y no tenían que levantarse temprano. Juntos soñaron y se amaron aún en sus sueños más profundos.

Continuará...

_**¡Hola niñas lindas! Sí, me tardé un poquito, pero aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado como a mí escribirlo. Para las que llevan la tradición de Thanks Giving o Día de Acción de Gracias, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al máximo como lo disfruté yo...**_

_**Espero que me dejen saber su sentir por medio de un review. Aún nos falta mucho, pues quedan muchas situaciones, conflictos, planes y muchas otras cosas por llevar a cabo. Van a ver más sobre cómo se van a ir relacionando los personajes entre sí y su rol en esta historia. Traeré a Susana y a Neil de vuelta, pues con ellos hay un temita muy interesante que quiero traer y que de seguro alguna de ustedes debe haber padecido, o al menos alguien que conoscan jejeje. Me despido y les deseo una feliz navidad desde hoy hasta enero.**_

_**Las quiero,**_

_**Wendy**_

**-Joe: No me olvido de saludarte a ti, espero que también te guste este capítulo y me lo hagas saber, aunque me saques por techo.**

**-subuab: Amiga, ¿dónde estás? Te extraño.**


	13. Cambios y adaptación

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13 Cambios y adaptación**

Diciembre había llegado y faltaba muy poco para la llegada de la bebé mas esperada. Candy era muy mimada por todos, pero sufría un poco porque por la época, el trabajo de Terry había aumentado y ella casi no lo veía, cuando él llegaba estaba dormida o muy cansada, además que había sufrido de la presión un poco alterada en las últimas semanas. Aún así Candy siempre despertaba cuando lo escuchaba llegar y muchas veces él la regañaba porque cenaba muy tarde por esperarlo a él.

-Pecas, ¿estás segura de querer asistir a la fiesta de navidad? No es necesario...

Era de mañana, viernes y había llegado el día de la fiesta de navidad para los empleados de las oficinas centrales de Scothland Plaza, el centro comercial más grande del país y del que Terry era dueño. Terry le hacía la pregunta a Candy porque a pesar de su emoción y entusiasmo, él sabía que ella se cansaba mucho y que ya no resistía estar despierta hasta muy tarde.

-Claro que quiero ir, Terry. Ahí van a estar nuestros amigos y todos ustedes van a ir y no es justo que yo me quede aquí... además quiero conocer a Alissa.

Se habían enterado que la bebé de Stear y Eliza había nacido y Candy moría por conocerla, en tantas reuniones y actividades, una bonita y cordial amistad había surgido entre todos, incluyendo Annie y Albert, que ya no habían roces ni diferencias.

-Está bien, mi amor, además no me hubiera gustado ir sin ti. Vamos a desayunar.

Candy se paró muy contenta con la idea y caminado con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, Terry reía al verla paseándose por a ahí con su barriga enorme, ella tan pequeña y delicada, caminaba graciosamente y con las piernas un poco despenancadas. El ambiante estaba muy frío, así que Candy tenía una sudadera y un jacket, Terry para molestarla le puso el gorrito que traía el jacket y le amarró los dos cordoncitos para ajustárselo.

-Terry, ya, ¿quieres ahorcarme?

-No... es que te ves tan linda así, pareces una esquimal.

-Y tú con ese abrigo cuello de tortuga pareces...

-¿Ya van empezar? Por Dios, es muy temprano. Vamos, a desayunar.

Richard ya no tenía mucha paciencia para las impertinencias de Candy y Terry a la hora de cualquier comida, siempre por alguna razón, esa hora en la que estaban todos reunidos eran el escenario de las peleas de la pareja, casi siempre provocadas por Terry. Se sentaron a comer los deliciosos pancakes que había hecho Stella y Candy como siempre sorprendió a todos cuando se puso cuatro enormes pancakes uno encima del otro en el plato sin escatimar con el syrup y la mantequilla.

-Eh... Candy, ¿es bueno tanta azúcar?

Preguntó Louise preocupada al ver la gran porción de syrup que se había echado.

-Espero que sea bueno, porque anda muy amargada en los últimos días y no quiero que mi hija sea así...

-¡Terry! Aquí el único amargado y cascarrabias eres tú. ¿Verdad, abuela?

-¡A mí no me metan en sus líos!

Dijo doña Stella, negándole su apoyo a Candy y guiñándole el ojo a Terry. Candy se resintió y se puso muy seria mientras que Terry le sonreía burlonamente. Terry le cortó los pancakes a Candy en trocitos pequeños, caprichos de ella y también por castigo por su comentario. Siguieron comiendo todos en tranquilidad y su conversación se centraba más bien en la bebé y los planes para su nacimiento y crianza.

-¿Vas a ponerte el vestido verde, Candy?

-No lo creo, mamá... es que... no quepo en él...

Candy bajó la cabeza avergonzada, había comprado ese vestido un mes antes, pero había cambiado mucho en se tiempo y su barriga creció más. Se veía hermosa a los ojos de todos, pero ella sólo pensaba que estaba gorda.

-Pero eso no importa, mi amor. Te buscamos otro vestido donde quepan las dos. Uno mucho más hermoso.

-¡No hay tiempo, Terry! Creo que mejor me quedo... nada me asienta bien... yo estoy gorda, lo sé.

Nadie se esperaba la respuesta tan brusca y repentina de Candy. Estaba frustrada y se desquitaba con él. Lo único que había cambiado en ella era su enorme barriga, pues a pesar de eso su figura se seguía viendo delgada y esbelta, pero sus emociones y sus hormanas le jugaban muchas malas pasadas, las cuales siempre pagaba Terry.

-Candy, haz el favor y baja la voz. Aquí estamos tratando de buscarte una solución y ya deja de cobrarte con Terry tus frustraciones. Te he dicho que tienes que ir creciendo y madurando, vas a ser madre, así que tienes que ir soltando tus impulsos e inmadurez si quieres tener éxito en tu relación y tu rol de madre.

Louise había hablado con autoridad, pero sin perder nunca su toque dulce y protector de madre, además de que ese jalón de orejas serviría antes de que se desatara una guerra entre los dos, pues Terry también tenía lo suyo y no había que darle mucha cuerda para que estallera también. Richard y Stella asentían en silencio, de acuerdo con el proceder de Louise, Candy bajó la cabeza, molesta y apenada, pero no dijo nada porque sabía que Louise tenía razón. Terry miró hacia otra parte y siguió comiendo, la actitud de Candy a veces lo exasperaba a él también, pero él sabía en lo que se había metido y la conocía. Al ver que Terry no hacía ningún contacto visual con ella, se empezó a poner triste y se le aguaron los ojos, porque siempre, por más molesta o herida que estuviera, necesitaba tenerlo cerca y sentirlo y esa era la peor arma que Terry usaba en su contra, la indiferencia. Al estar sentados uno al lado del otro, ella tímidamente rozó sus dedos con la mano de él que reposaba sobre la mesa y lo miró con sus ojitos suplicantes, era una disculpa muda, una que Terry aunque quisiera no podía ignorar.

-Te amo...

Le susurró, realmente arrepentida y él tuvo que dejar de ignorarla y la miró cara a cara, ella lo desarmó con sus enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban fijo, a él le gustaba mirarse y perderse en ellos. Soltó su comida y posó sus manos sobre el rostro de ella y pegó su frente y nariz con la de ella.

-¿Qué voy hacer contigo, eh?

Le preguntó sonriendo resignado mientras los demás los miraban con ternura. Ella sonreía tímida, sabiendo que muchas veces ella tenía también la culpa de las tonterías que iniciaban grandes peleas.

-Lo siento, mi amor.

-No te preocupes, pecosa malcriada, ya te cobraré... a mi manera...

Eso lo dijo para que sólo ella escuchara mientras disimuladamente le rozó su intimidad con una de sus manos haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa y colorada de pies a cabeza. Terminaron el resto del desayuno en paz y dado que la actividad para los empleados era de noche, Terry decidió llevar a Candy a caminar un rato por los alrededores de la hacienda, pues en lo avanzado de su embarazo, su doctor le había dicho que caminar le hacía bien.

-¿Estás cansada, mi amor?

Le preguntó Terry al verla que se detuvo de pronto a medio camino y se recostó de un árbol.

-No, estoy bien. Es que... este lugar es muy especial para mí.

Su respuesta llegó sonriente, porque se encontraban en ese mágico paraíso donde la naturaleza y el cielo fueron testigos de las tantas veces que se amaron, de todos los momentos que con pasión enfurecida se besaron. Pero había algo mucho más grande que atraía a Candy a ese lugar.

-Ummm, pues me gustaría que me contaras por qué es tan especial este lugar...

Su contestación no se produjo muy rápida porque la boca de él sobre la suya se lo impidió al invadir la ajena de forma inesperada y ardiente. Por lo general Terry la sostenía de la cintura o del rostro para besarla, pero esta vez sus manos reposaban en el vientre de ella mientras sus labios se gritaban cuánto se amaban. No era sólo un juego de lenguas apasionado, también concursaban sus labios, se succionaban, acariciaban y exploraban como si fuera la vez primera, porque siempre habían nuevas experiencias, porque el amor tenía muchas caras y facetas.

-Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Aquí no solo me hiciste tuya tantas veces. Aquí fue donde me comprometiste y te pertenecí para siempre.

Le dijo Candy luego de haber recuperado el aliento tras el intenso beso y mostrando con orgullo su anillo. Nunca se lo quitaba, nisiquiera cuando tenían las peleas más acaloradas.

-Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pecas, pero no en todo...

-¿Ah no?

Le preguntó con picardía y acercándose a él tanto como su panza le permitía.

-No, señorita. Porque usted me pertenció desde siempre. Desde mucho antes que te hiciera mía entera. Siempre me has pertenecido.

La intensidad de su mirada azúl quemaba a Candy, esos dos zafiros que la miraban fijo y que destilaban tanto dominio y pasión. A ella siempre le gustó esa seguridad y arrogancia que emanaba de cada gesto de él. Ella reconoció que sólo para él había nacido.

-En eso tienes razón. Desde que tengo memoria creo que te he amado, creo que te amé antes de comenzar andar.

Con eso a la mente de Terry vinieron recuerdos de los primeros pasitos que daba Candy y que muchas veces él la sostuvo para que no cayera, él y Anthony, Anthony... el recuerdo lo llenó de melancolía. Siempre cuidó de Candy, desde su inocencia siempre la protegió. Era el destino que estaba diseñando y preparando ese amor.

-Sólo quería estar así contigo un rato, los dos solos. Hace mucho que no estamos solos y lo extraño. Quiero que te sientes aquí conmigo un rato. Hablarte... sólo sentirte.

Terry se sentó en la cómoda hierba y se la sentó a ella entre sus piernas. Sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su barriga y su cabeza estaba recostada en el hueco de su hombro mientras aspiraba el olor de su pelo y el perfume que todavía se percibía en su cuello.

-A mí también me encanta estar así contigo, mi amor. Me encanta estar con todos, pero hay momentos en que extraño mucho la intimidad de nuestro apartamento...

-Regresaremos pronto, cielo. Sólo serán dos meses más después que nazca la princesa y seremos sólo nosotros tres.

Terry no había retirado sus manos del vientre de su mujer y disfrutó de los movimientos de su hija. Le encantaba ver los montículos que se formaban aún a travez de la ropa que llevaba Candy.

-¿No te duele cuando se mueve así?

-¡Ay sí! Me duele mucho, Terry...

-¿En serio?

-Jajajaja. No, tonto, no duele para nada. Excepto cuando a veces se me mete por alguna costilla.

Terry estaba enojado y serio. Le molestaba que Candy se burlara de él y lo asustara. En cambio ella, aún reía por su travesura al ver cómo Terry había abierto los ojos como dos bolas de billar por la preocupación.

-¡No vuelvas hacer eso! ¿Me has entendido?

Ella se estremeció sobre él, su voz estuvo cargada de resentimiento y a Candy se le acabó la risa. No era su intención provocarlo, sólo quería divertirse un poco a su costa, pero Terry siempre sacaba a relucir su lado cascarrabias.

-Terry... no es para tanto, sólo fue una broma. No te molestes conmigo, porfis. A Amy no le gusta que discutamos.

Candy lo miró con sus ojazos y para colmo al mencionarle la niña sabía que lo había derretido por completo, pero Terry trataba de mantenerse serio a toda costa.

-No quiero discutir, pero tú a veces te pasas. No sabes lo mal que me pone que cualquier cosa pueda pasarles y a ti te encanta jugar con eso. Siempre tan infantil y no piensas nunca en...

-¡Fue sólo una broma!

Le gritó poniéndose de pie con sus enormes ojos aguados que lo miraban arrepentidos, pero con reproche al mismo tiempo, interrupiendo su duro discurso. Ella se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Terry se le acercó y la acorraló de frente, ella luchó por liberar sus brazos de la posición en que los había puesto, pero Terry comoquiera se los separó para abrazarla y decirle en susurros que sólo ella pudiera percibir el por qué de su reacción. Ella seguía con su carita enojada y no lo miraba a los ojos, pero él continuó hablándole de todas formas.

-Candy, bebé... no quiero que te sientas mal, lo siento, siempre soy un poco brusco... lo que pasa es que no sé nada de esto y tu quejido de pronto me preocupó. Siempre me preocupo por ti, por la bebé... eres muy joven... y cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal pienso que... bueno, mi amor, el caso es que yo no quisiera que nada les pasara. No vuelvas a jugar con eso, ¿sí?

Mientras Terry esperaba por su respuesta, con su dedo índice comenzó a trazar el contorno de la nariz y labios de Candy mientras le sonreía por la gracia que le causaba su gesto refunfuñón, pero no le quitaba la mirada porque sabía el efecto que tenía en ella y que siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa.

-Lo siento, Terry. No quise asustarte. No lo haré nunca más.

Por fin ella le sostuvo la mirada y al prometerle no volverlo asustar le regaló una sonrisa tímida y él besó cariñosamente su frente.

-Ya está olvidado. Ahora quiero que vuelvas a sentarte aquí conmigo porque quiero que sigamos hablando de nosotros y de nuestro futuro.

Se volvieron a sentar en la posición anterior y mientras él le acariciaba y despeinaba como a ella le gustaba, ella giraba y jugueteaba con el anillo que llevaba recordándole su compromiso infinito, tan interminable como el amor que sentía por Terry.

-Me pregunto cómo será Amy... si se parecerá a ti o a mí, o a ambos. O si tal vez se paresca a nustros familiares... al principio, cuando no sabía su sexo, por alguna razón me imaginaba a un niño como Anthony, rubio y con sus ojos azúles claros, como el cielo...

-Entiendo, mi amor. Sé que lo extrañas mucho y yo también. Fue mi único amigo, lo más cerca a un hermano que tuve... pero siempre estará en nuestros corazones. Siempre supe que sería una niña que tendríamos, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a tener nada de su tío Tony. Tal vez tenga ese pelo y sus ojos, o tal vez no, pero puede heredar de su personalidad...

Era cierto que lo extrañaban, Candy muchas veces lloraba en silencio, cuando nadie la veía. Anthony siempre la había tratado con una ternura inmensa aún cuando al quedar solos se había vuelto un poco estricto porque él y Terry habían querido protegerla del mundo y lo habían logrado aunque Anthony hubiera muerto en el intento.

-Siempre me la he imaginado, no sé por qué con el pelo lacio como tú... al menos será más fácil peinarla... Si heredará tus ojos y los usará para convencerme... me pregunto si será una niña coqueta... yo quiero que esté siempre vestida muy linda, como una princesa.

A Terry le gustaba escuchar con la ilusión que Candy hablaba de su bebé y sintió orgullo. Jamás pensó que se pudiera amar tanto y él la amaba con toda su alma, nunca había podido vivir sin ella.

-Pecas, si quieres que sea así, entonces espero que no salga a ti. Recuerdo que siempre estabas despeinada y con las rodillas raspadas y las piernas llenas de moretones...

-¡Eso no era siempre! Es que mamá me daba muchos tirones para peinarme y además... la mayoría de mis moretones eran gracias a los juegos que tú y Anthony inventaban usándome como su conejillo de indias.

Terry soltó la risa al recordar esas múltiples travesuras en las que tantas veces habían resultado castigados él y Anthony y lo graciosa que se veía mini-Candy molesta y refunfuñando.

-Eras hermosa, mi amor, con tus lindas coletas... tengo fotos...

Le dijo burlonamente porque era cierto y él sabía que esas cosas la avergonzaban, lo que no sabía era que Candy también tenía fotos de él en momentos muy ridículos.

-¿Y entonces por qué te gustaba tirar de mis coletas?

-No tenía a nadie más a quien molestar. Además siempre me gustó ver este pelo suelto.

Respondió arrogante y enroscando uno de sus rizos en sus dedos.

-Pero ya, pecas, olvida eso, ya no voy a tirar de tus coletas, ahora tengo a Amy. No tienes que esperar a que esté siempre vestida como una princesa porque ella ya es una princesa y tendrá sólo lo mejor. Sería bueno apuntarla en clases de Taek Wondo o Judo...

-¡Claro que no! Yo quiero que esté siempre preciosa, no que parezca un niño o que sea ruda y machorra.

-Candy, ¡por Dios! Eso es sólo para que aprenda a defenderse. No tiene por qué no verse linda. Quiero que pueda mandar al diablo a cualquier cabrón que venga a...

Candy lo sorprendió al callarlo con un beso apasionado e improvisado. Esas momentos inesperados y perfectos que tanto fortalecen la relación. Porque siempre había algo nuevo para ellos, mucha magia.

-Shhh. Ella para defenderse tiene a su papi.

Le susurró cuando terminó de besarlo y colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios masculinos. Él la besó en todo el rostro y volvió a sus labios en los cuales dejó el sabor de un beso intenso para luego quedarse juntos mirando el hermoso día y acariciarse en silencio. Esos eran momentos preciosos e inolvidables.

-Candy... vamos mejor a casa, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y ya deben esperarnos para el almuerzo. Además... tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¡Una sorpresa para mí! ¿Qué es, Terry? ¿Qué es?

Se incorporó de pronto y sin ayuda dando brincos de alegría mientras él la miraba fascinado. No podría cansarse de ella jamás. Le permitía ser ella misma y por eso funcionaban. Siempre había intensidad en ellos, en todo lo que hacían, incluso cuando discutían o peleaban, había que ver la pasión con que lo hacían.

-Pecas, es una sorpresa. Si quieres averiguar lo que es, apúrate.

-¡Vamos!

Le extendió el brazo para que él se parara del suelo, lo cual pareció gracioso porque ella jamás podría levantar a Terry y mucho menos en su estado, pero aún así Terry tomó el brazo que se le extendía y se puso de pie con su propio impulso. Esta vez Candy lo arrastró por todo el camino por la prisa de llegar a ver su sorpresa. En veinte minutos estuvieron de vuelta y Candy tropezó con todos al entrar a la casa como un torbellino.

-¿Dónde está, Terry?

Comenzó a preguntar mirando todo el lugar y dejando intrigados a Richard y las damas.

-¿Donde está qué, Candy? Y ¿qué formas de entrar son esas? Casi me haces tirar los platos.

-Lo siento, abuela, es que Terry... me dijo que había una sorpresa y...

-Pues la sorpresa que te la de después, ahora vamos a comer. Vamos, siéntate.

-Pero...

-Obedece, pecas, más tarde te la doy.

Terry le guiñó un ojo, pero ella esta inconforme y se sentó a la mesa con cara montada.

-No pongas esa cara, Candy, no creo que tu sorpresa desaparesca durante el almuerzo. Seguro la espera valdrá la pena.

Louise le habló comprensivamente y le sonrió y Candy cambió su semblante para ponerse atacar su comida. Stella se había lucido con arroz blanco, habichuelas guisadas y bistec encebollado. Candy se sirvió como obrero y los demás nunca dejaban de sorprenderse.

-No cabe duda que mi nieta será fuerte y saludable. Candy sí que sabe alimentarse.

Como el comentario vino de Richard, Candy se sorprendió y se avergonzó de pronto dejando de comer.

-Ehh... es que yo... siempre tengo mucha hambre y...

-Tranquila, Candy, come. No lo dije para que te avergüenzes, nos encanta verte disfrutar tu comida.

-¡Ya basta! Déjenla que coma feliz. Además la comida es para comérsela.

Si había algo con lo que doña Stella no jugaba era con la comida y eso todos lo sabían. Era un placer para ella verlos a todos en la mesa comiendo y era un lujo que nadie le quitaba.

-Hay otras cosas también riquísimas para comer aunque no sean comida...

-¡Terry! Aquí estamos hablando de comida, no vengas a saltar ahora con alguna de tus groserías...

-Candy tiene razón, Terry... si quieres tu postre, espera a que estén en la habitación.

-¡Stella!

Estalló Richard mirando reprobatoriamente tanto a ella como a Terry por sus comentarios inoportunos mientras ellos reían y Candy no encontraba dónde meterse. No era que Richard fuera un mojigata, todo lo contrario, lo que pasa era que percibía a Candy aún muy aniñada y no le gustaba bromear así.

-No fallan a la hora de la comida. Estoy pensando poner cámaras porque esto ya se ha convertido en un _reality show_.

-Ya, Richard, no es para tanto. Si no fuera por estos momentos, ¿qué sería de la vida?

Es que hasta Louise estaba muerta de la risa mientras Candy sólo quería ahoracar a Terry.

-Ya, cambiando el tema, ¿vas a acompañarnos a la fiesta, abuela?

Quiso saber Terry para desviar la conversación y huir de la mirada asesina de Candy.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¿Qué tiene que buscar esta vieja ahí? No me interesa pescar un marido rico tampoco, así que... bah, vayan ustedes y diviértanse.

Luego de que todos hubieran reído por las ocurrencias de Stella, terminaron de comer y reposaron hablando de anécdotas graciosas hasta que finalmente Candy y Terry se retiraron a su habitación.

-Terry... ¿y mi sorpresa?

Candy hizo un puchero ya pensando que no tendría ninguna sorpresa y que Terry sólo estaba dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Awww... ¿quieres tu sorpresa, mi amor?

Le dijo Terry con voz añoñada mientras la tomaba del mentón y la vio haciendo un gesto infantil de fastidio.

-Ya no quiero nada, Terry... te has pasado todo el día jugando conmigo y no me das nada.

-¿Ah no? Pues que pena porque _Jerry_ tiene un ragalo para ti...

Candy se volteó y miró hacia la cama y vio sentado al enorme peluche _minion_ de la película "_Despicable me_" que Terry le había regalado cuando ella se había ido a vivir con él y que tenía una caja de regalo en sus manos felpudas.

-¡Jerry! ¿Cuándo lo trajiste, Terry?

-Él vino solito a traerte el regalo.

Candy no lo interrogó más y se dispuso abrir su regalo. Le quitó el papel desesperadamente como una niña para fascinación de Terry. Cuandolo abrió se topó con un hermoso vesitido blanco de maternidad y perfecto para la ocación. Era de manguillos y escotado y que luciría matador con lo bien proporcionados que se encontraban los pechos de Candy en esos momentos, su largo era encima de las rodillas y tenía salpicado brillos plateados. En lo que Candy admiraba su vestido, Terry le dio tres cajas más. En una habían unas hermosas sandalias plateadas de un tacón bajito y cómodo para ella y en la otra más pequeña los aretes y collar que ella usaría, la tercera cajita de regalo contenía la elegante cartera de mano a juego, todo precioso.

-Terry... todo esto está hermoso... ¡Me encanta! Ya quiero que sea de noche, quiero ponerme todo.

Fue corriendo hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios y luego lo abrazó emocionada. Él se dejó consentir un rato, pues sintió que se lo merecía.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado todo, pecosa, porque estoy esperando mi recompensa.

La mirada maliciosa y la sonrisa torcida en la cara de Terry pusieron nerviosa a Candy que de pronto se puso a mirar al piso.

-Es que... yo también estaba pensando en eso... y no sé si sea correcto, pero de verdad... quiero que lo hagamos.

Estando ambos tan cerca, Candy volvió a dejarlo helado cuando tomó la iniciativa otra vez y lo comenzó a besar intensamente sin respirar y sin dejar para después.

-Espero que tengas suficientes energías porque me debes mucho.

La voz de Terry era ahogada y entrecortada ya que no sólo Candy estaba besándolo, sino que sus manos acariciaban traviezamente toda su erección haciéndolo perder los estribos. Como él estaba encendido, pronto sus manos se adueñaron de los pechos de ella hasta que éstas le cedieron el turno a sus labios para que también saborearan lo que intentaba cubrir el sostén y la escuchó gemir y se deleitó con la música de su placer. Cuando Candy al exigir su boca le mordió los labios en gesto salvaje y provocativo, él la pegó más hacia él y le apretó las nalgas.

-Te has vuelto muy salvajita últimamente, niña y espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo porque estás volviéndome loco.

Terry en segundos despojó a Candy de toda la ropa que tenía y la dejó exactamente como vino al mundo y se quedó mirándola hasta intimidarla por el calor y escalofrío que le provocaban esos ojos al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó cómo hacía su mujer para verse tan sexy y deseable aún en su octavo mes de embarazo. No importa como esté o lo que tenga, siempre el cuerpo de Terry reaccionaba al de ella. Se le acercó para besarla nuevamente, pero como Candy de verdad le tenía muchas ganas no lo dejó terminar de llegar hacia ella cuando se le lanzó para besarlo con la misma pasión de hacía unos minutos.

-Te necesito, Terry. Te necesito mucho... Te deseo...

Su voz ronca y asfixiada lo excitó más y porque además ella ya se le había colgado como una gata y le quitaba el pantalón con desesperación mientras él mismo se quitaba la camisa.

-Yo te deseo mucho más... no hay nada que desee más en estos momentos que hacerte el amor hasta que no me queden fuerzas.

-Entonces házmelo ya, Terry... por favor... ahora...

Mas Terry se tomó su tiempo para admirarla un poco más y juguetar y succionar sus pechos, la acarició completa, le besó y lamió cada rincón de su piel hasta que ya desesperado por las caricias que también ella le proporcionaba la comenzó a dirigir a la cama y se acostó él para que ella se le sentara encima y él tener plena vista de sus pechos y cara. Que ella tomara el control y ser conciente de cada gesto que su cara hiciera.

-Candy... sigue moviéndote así, por favor... no dejes de moverte...

-¿Cómo? ¿Así mi amor? ¿O un poco más...?

Sus preguntas no fueron nada inocentes y menos la forma en que se mordió los labios mientras se movía despiadadamente sobre él. No sólo que era de alante hacia atrás, sino también con movimientos circulares, pero era su cara de éxtasis y sus gemidos los que ponían los sentidos de Terry a millón.

-Estás muy bien, mi amor, así... Ahhh.

Terry era preso de un placer indescriptible y él mismo la sostenía de la cintura para moverla a su antojo y velocidad proporcionándole a ambos aún más placer.

-Mmm... Terry... me encanta cuando me ayudas a moverme tu también... ahh...

-Que bueno que te encante porque ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo, pero de espalda a mí. Quiero ver tu espalda y tus nalgas, vamos, gírate, mi amor.

Y ella lo hizo, la misma posición, sólo que esta vez ella estaba de espalda y no de frente, pero se siguió moviendo con el mismo ímpetu e incrimentó sus gritos y gemidos llevando a Terry al delirio.

-Terry... yo siento que ya... ahhh... que ya no voy a poder más... ummm... ohhh... ¡Ay Dios! ¡Que rico! Uff... ¡Ay sí! Mmm..

Candy no pudo resistirlo más y se dejó llevar por la corriente eléctrica y palpitante de su orgasmo mientras Terry luchaba por recuperar el aliento luego de haber tocado el cielo junto con ella.

-Estuviste divina como siempre, mi amor, divina.

Ya cuando Candy se separó de él se acomodó a su lado, aún tenían tiempo para una siesta y no había nada mejor que estar uno en brazos del otro para soñar.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Susana y Neil habían mejorado bastante su relacción luego de que pusieran una gran distancia entre ellos y la madre de él. Con el trabajo que había conseguido, mismo que se suponía era para Albert antes de que lo despidieran, también su situación económica había mejorado permitiéndoles ahora vivir en un apartamento mucho más grande y lindo. Al estar en navidad, Susana estaba de vacaciones de la universidad y se aburría y pasaba bastante tiempo sola por el trabajo de Neil y porque sus amigas y compañeras de universidad habían tomado rumbos distintos, Candy desde su embarazo se tomó un tiempo libre y además le expresó que se cambiaría de profesión, se mantenían comunicadas por teléfono e internet. Con Patty, ella simplemente tiró la toalla, pues no sabía qué había pasado entre Candy y ella, sólo que Patty estaba siempre rara y sola y hasta se veía un poco desquiciada por la forma en que trataba a todos. Ese día al menos Neil había llegado por la tarde y no de noche, lo que les permitió tiempo juntos que cada vez era menos y eso la tenía resentida.

-Neil... no te esperaba temprano y no preparé nada de comer, si quieres puedo hacerte...

-No te preocupes, quería darte la sorpresa. Podemos ordenar algo de comer. Ahora, lo que sí puedes hacerme es...

Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle al mismo tiempo que le apretaba un seno. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastaban, así que Sussy no se hizo de rogar y lo besó apasionadamente colgándosele de la cintura. Ella tenía una minifalda, así que cuando Neil fue a introducir uno de sus dedos ahí se dio cuenta que ella no tenía bragas y fue como si le hubieran inyectado una sobredósis de lujuria haciendo que la levantara más hasta que el sexo de ella quedara a la altura de su boca y de esa manera la saboreó a su antojo.

-Ay, mi amor... tú siempre sabes cómo... hacerme feliz, ummm.

-Pues eso es bueno saberlo porque ahora... lo que quiero hacerte es mía...

Y Neil que le tenía muchas ganas por los días en que no había estado con ella debido a su trabajo, se bajó los pantalones y sentándola a ella en el mostrador, le colocó las piernas sobre los hombros de él y comenzaron su juego de pasión. Había tantas ansias acumulados en los dos que sus movimientos eran vehementes y hasta un poco bruscos. Ambos estaba demasiado excistados como para pensar en delicadezas, así que le dieron riendas sueltas a su desenfrenada lujuria. Cuando terminaron su acto y ella se quedó abrazada a él unos instantes, Neil notó un plato tapado y que tenía un hermoso lazo en tonos verde, amarillo y blanco.

-Pensé que no habías hecho comida...

-¡Oh sí! Que despistada soy, amor. Ahí está tu comida, espero que te guste... me esmeré mucho haciéndola... De hecho... tú también me ayudaste a prepararla...

-¿Yo? No te entiendo, Sussy... ¿de qué me perdí?

-Destápalo y sabrás...

Neil lo hizo y se quedó mudo y sin idea cuando vio le _menú_. Un hermoso biberón plástico relleno de figuritas en motivos de bebé en miniatura. Él seguía sin poder reaccionar y ella lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y mordiéndose los labios esperando a que él despertara de su letargo.

-¿Estás... embarazada? ¿Tú...?

-¡No! La gata. Claro que vas a ser papá, tonto.

-Lo siento... fue una pregunta tonta...

-Neil... ¿no estás feliz? Pensé que...

Susana se entristeció de golpe, esa no era la reacción que se esperaba de él y Neil se dio cuenta. Actuó rápido antes de que ella se hiciera una idea errónea.

-Estoy más feliz que nunca, Sussy... y más ahora...

Ella no entendía a qué se refería él y porqué había tanta picardía en sus ojos, simplemente se dejó abrazar y besar todo el rostro. Luego que él terminara de mimarla, la curiosidad pudo más que ella y lo cuestionó inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué dices que estás más feliz ahora? ¿Es por tu trabajo...?

-No. El trabajo está bien, pero lo que quiero hacer no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo...

-¡Ay ya, Neil! Habla.

Se comenzó a desesperar mientras Neil recogía sus pantalones y buscaba algo en los bolsillos dejándola a ella aún más intrigada. Cuando por fin dio con lo que buscaba, se arrodilló frente a ella, así en calzoncillos le extendió una cajita con un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

-Yo, Neil Leagan, quiero saber si tú, Susana Marlowe, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Ahora la que se había quedado idiotizada fue Susana que no se esperaba la sorpresa, porque sin duda, había sido una tarde de sorpresas para ambos.

-¡Dios mío! Neil, yo... claro que...

No termino decir si aceptaba o no porque el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente seguido de unos fastidiosos toques en la puerta.

-¿Quién coño será? Yo no estoy esperando a nadie, ¿y tú, Neil?

-Oh... lo siento, olvidé decírtelo... es que mamá venía a visitarnos... ella quiere hacer las pases... y ya llevamos casi un año sin vernos, así que le dije que podía pasar...

Susana retorció los ojos con fastidio, pero no puso objeción, pues efectivamente hacía tiempo que apenas se derigían la palabra ellos y la señora y aunque a Susana le pareció que siempre elegía el momento más inoportuno para querer visitar, no hizo ninguna escena, sólo por Neil.

-Está bien, Neil, ni modo. Mejor vamos a vestirnos, no sea que piense que hemos profanado todo el apartamento ahora. Se pusieron sus ropas lo más rápido que pudieron y Neil, aunque Susana no le había dado una respuesta, le colocó el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y le dio un beso para luego abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, mamá, bienvenida nuevamente.

-Buenas tardes hijo. ¡Oh Dios! Pero que delgado y demacrado estás, mi niño... Tienes que decirle a tu... mujer... que al menos tenga la desencia de prepararte comida...

-Estoy aquí, señora, si tiene algo que decirme, puede hacerlo de frente.

La señora Elroy se pasmó porque pensó que Susana no estaba y era que se había retirado un momento al baño a lavarse la cara y las manos, así que la pescó hablando mal de ella, como siempre.

-Lo siento, Susana, no lo decía por maldad, sólo que es mi deber de madre preocuparme...

-Gracias por la preocupación, mamá, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy bien y que no estoy delgado, al contrario, he aumentado de peso, lo que sucede es que tenías mucho tiempo sin verme. Ah y la mejor comida del mundo es la que me hace mi mujer, no he podido compararla con nadie todavía.

Esta vez la señora se quedó sin argumentos aunque no acababa ya de comprender que tenía la batalla perdida y que Neil ya era un hombre, próspero e independiente y que estaba enamorado de su mujer irremediablemente. Susana la miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras que Elroy tuvo que forzar una sonrisita hipócrita.

-¿Y a mi piensan dejarme en el marco de la puerta, o será que podré pasar ya?

-Oh, hijo, casi lo olvido. Melissa me acompañó... espero no te moleste, me la encontré hace unos días en el supermercado y quería verte... así que...

Lo que faltaba, pensó Susana, no sólo había llegado la vieja a importunar, sino que trajo acompañante. Una chica de unos veinticinco años, de pelo negro ondulado y tez acanelada, un cuerpo esbelto el cual lucía en un jean bastante ajustado y una camisa strapless la cual combinó con unos zapatos te tacón tan alto que Susana se preguntó cómo podía caminar con ellos.

-Hola, Mel, cuanto tiempo.

-Hola, Neil, estás más guapo que nunca, el tiempo te ha hecho muy bien...

Melissa rápido entró en confianza y le plantó a Neil un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios haciendo que él se pasmara, que Elroy sonriera cínicamente y que Susana sólo quisiera ver su cabeza en el mismo lugar de sus zapatos.

-Muchas gracias, Mel, tú también luces bien. Bueno, te presento a mi novia y futura esposa, Sussy.

-¿Futura esposa? Osea, que... Neil... ni siquiera tuviste la desencia de comunicarte que ya tenían planes de boda...

La señora se hizo la mujer más indignada del mundo mientras que Susana volvió hacer su gesto de fastidio y además que odiaba que Neil le dijera a Melissa "Mel", haciendo ver la confianza que había entre ambos y además porque la tal Melissa ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con ella al momento que Neil las presentó.

-No te habías enterado, mamá porque llegaste justo en el momento en que hacía la proposición. Por favor, tomen asiento y siéntanse en su casa. Tenemos que ponerlos al día en muchas cosas.

-Yo iré por un café y panecillos, si gustan.

Dijo Susana para desaparecer unos instantes de la presencia de las dos arpías que estaban sentadas en su sala y no había dado la media vuelta cuando ya la incomodidad y los instintos asesinos se avecinaban.

-Eh... Susana, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien si café... es que... no me lo tomes a mal, pero... esa marca que compras no es mi agrado...

-Mamá, es la misma marca que siempre has comprado en casa...

-Tal vez no le gusta la forma en que lo preparas, Elroy es muy exigente... no te preocupes, chica, cuando Neil y yo éramos novios... el café fue una de las pruebas que más difícil se me hizo pasar...

La revelación del año salió de la boca de Melissa, haciendo que Susana se quedara en shock y que Neil no encontrara donde meterse y que su suegra ni se inmutara haciéndose la desentendida.

-Eso fue hace años ya, un noviazgo adolescente. Ahora somos dos adultos que sabemos lo que queremos y así como yo, espero que tú también hayas encontrado el amor de tu vida, Mel.

Susana se tranquilizó un poco por la sabia intervención de Neil, que a pesar de todo la ponía a ella siempre primero aunque muchas veces se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-Bueno, dado que nadie está interesado en mi horrible café, supongo que es mejor sentarnos aquí todos juntitos como la hermosa familia que somos, ¿verdad doña Elroy?

Susana hizo el comentario con toda la intención porque sabía lo que resentía su suegra de que le dijeran algún adjetivo que expresara su edad y Susana disfrutó de expresión de disgusto.

-Mi amor, a mí sí me gusta tu café y en este momento es lo que más deseo, así que me encantaría que me prepararas uno.

Susana encontró otra excusa para dejar el espacio que se volvía tan pequeño al hospedar a tan fastidiosas visitantes y fue a prepararle el café a su marido. Cuando regresó de la cocina con dos humeantes tazas de _caramel mocha _con _whip cream _y syrup de caramelo por encima, cuyo olor invadía todos los sentidos, las dos visitantes se arrepintieron de sus comentarios despectivos sólo con el aroma que enamaba de las tazas de café, pero no lo admitieron, aunque tanto Neil como Susana se dieron cuenta porque sus miradas y los gestos que hacían con la nariz las delataba.

-Doña Elroy... si quiere puedo preparar otras tazas más para ustedes... es que me siento incómoda al ver el deseo con que miran nuestro café...

-Eh... no, no te preocupes, estamos bien así.

-Pues yo que tú me lo tomaría mamá, porque Susana y yo todavía tenemos una gran noticia que darles.

Al ver las caras que ponían las dos damas, Susana se paró sonriente a preparar los otros cafés luego que Neil le guiñara un ojo con malicia. Cinco minutos después Susana estaba de vuelta con el pedido, pues eran cafés instantáneos y muy cordialmente se lo llevó a la visita en bandejas con platillitos y panecillos. Neil y ella rieron por ver como ambas mujeres deboraban todo, tragándose hasta el orgullo.

-Bueno, Neil, tú dirás... ¿cuál es esa noticia tan importante?

-Buena pregunta, mamita linda. Primero quiero que sepas que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo porque creo que aún no te enteras, pero la razón de esa felicidad es que no sólo tengo a la mujer más maravillosa a mi lado, sino que también me ha dado una nueva bendición. Serás abuela.

Niel se lo soltó y la señora se atragantó con el último sorbo que le quedaba a su café mientras que Melissa la miraba con reclamo y Susana se quedó tranquila porque no esperaba menos de su adorada suegrita.

-¿Cómo? Pero... es muy pronto... ¿Están seguros? Tal vez sólo es un susto...

-No es ningún susto, doña, ya fui al médico y estoy cien por ciento segura. Claro que si no le da gusto la noticia, no la culpo, algunas mujeres suelen sentirse viejas con la llegada de los nietos.

-Ah, pero no te preocupes por eso mamá, ya tendrás quién te saque canas verdes...¿porque sí nos ayudarás a cuidarlo, verdad?

-¡Neil! A mí no me faltes el respeto. Claro que estoy feliz, sólo que esto fue una sorpresa y creo que debieron esperar más, pero... ustedes sabrán lo que hacen. Y claro que voy ayudarte en su crianza... Pues a Susana aún le falta...

-¡Se equivocaron los dos! Tengo la edad y la capacidad suficiente para cuidar y criar a mi hijo. Si usted quiere participar de su crianza, no tengo problemas, pero su madre soy yo y sólo yo decido lo que sea mejor, no crea que va estar aquí interviniendo y criticando siempre mi proceder porque hasta ahí llega usted, señora.

Susana se puso de pie de pronto y su coraje se encendió dejando muda las siempre dobles intenciones de su suegra, Neil hizo lo posible porque ella se calmara mientras que Melissa en silencio se percataba de que la Sussy no era fácil de joder y se preguntó por qué diablos se había prestado a fastidiarla por petición de Elroy cuando sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza con Neil y que en todos los años que habían pasado ni siquiera se mantuvieron en contacto.

-Sussy, cálmate, no es para tanto. Yo confío en tu capacidad y sé que necesitarás muy poca ayuda, siempre has sido autosuficiente y estoy segura de que serás una excelente madre.

-Yo lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderla. Estoy feliz con la noticia... sólo quería ofrecerme para ayudar, pero veo que no importa los esfuerzos que haga...

-Mamá, deja de hacerte la inocente. Si quieres ofrecer tu ayuda, hazlo de la forma correcta y deja tus comentarios fuera de lugar. Estás haciendo que me arrepienta de haberte abierto las puertas nuevamente. Te conosco, madre, sé que siempre tienes doble intención, como haber venido con Melissa, por ejemplo...

-No, Neil, yo jamás me prestaría para... sólo quería verte...

Melissa se había puesto seriamente nerviosa al ver como Neil había leído todas las intenciones que tenían ella y su madre y la forma en que había atinado en todo.

-Neil, ya basta, sólo queríamos visitarte y saber de ti, pero siempre se van a poner así de suceptibles cada vez que hago una sugerencia... Tu mujercita es bastante malcriada, creo que deberías usar mano dura con ella...

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué insinúa, señora?

-Okay, ya fue suficiente. Mamá, Melissa, ha sido un placer haberlas tenido aquí, pero mi mujer y yo estamos muy cansados y hambrientos, así que les ruego se retiren y nos vemos en otro año. Feliz navidad, próspero año y felicidad.

Neil ayudó a ponerse de pie a los dos mujeres quienen indignadas fueron echadas del apartamento mientras Susana reía.

-Neil, he hecho mis esfuerzos, pero créeme, no puedo con ella. Sinceramente, no quiero su influencia en mi hijo, no quiero que esté cerca de él, lo siento.

-Ya, Sussy, tampoco te pongas así. De todas formas es su abuela y querrá verlo y compartir con él, no podemos negarle eso...

-¡No me importa! Dije que no la quiero a ella cerca mío ni de mi hijo.

-¡Cálmate! Deja de gritar y cógelo suave que esto a penas está empezando. No te estoy diciendo que la dejes influir, sólo que no tienes que llegar al extremo de no dejar que lo vea.

-¡Claro que sí! Es _mi_ hijo.

-¡Mío también!

Comenzó una discusión que terminaría muy mal para los dos.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

La actividad sería a las ocho de la noche y eran las seis de la tarde, así que Candy y Terry acababan de ducharse. Terry salió de la habitación para que Louise ayudara a Candy a cambiarse y peinarse.

-Eso es, sabía que este vestido sería perfecto. Pareces un ángel, mi niña. Ahora vamos a ver qué hacemos con este pelo... ¿quieres que te lo alize?

-No... a Terry le gusta rizo. Mejor hazme rizos más sueltos y definidos.

Luego de su petición, Louise buscó la tenaza y le hizo a Candy hermosas ondas en el pelo y con el estilo un poco alborotado, pero sin que luciera desaliñado, cuando terminó, la misma Candy se maquilló y se puso sus zapatos y accesorios. Louise se retiró para arreglarse también y al abrir la puerta se toparon con unos muy guapos Terry y Richard en sus trajes a la medida. Terry con su nuevo estilo de pelo más corto se veía simplemete irresistible y Richard para su edad era un hombre aún guapísimo. Candy y Louise los miraban orgullosas.

-Estás bellísima. Un ángel, mi amor.

-Eso mismo me dijo Louise. Y tú estás para comerte...

-Pecas... estás muy golosa en estos últimos días... no te dejo comerme ahora porque nos quedan más de dos horas de camino, porque si no...

Terry le apretó las nalgas y la besó.

-¡Terry! Vas arrugarme mi vestido. Espera que se acabe la fiesta y verás...

-Pues eso espero... porque sino me quedaré con mi amiguito así toda la noche...

Terry llevó la mano de ella para que sintiera lo duro que estaba y ella sintió que toda la sangre se le cuaguló, pero no había tiempo para nada así que cambiaron de tema para que sus cuerpos se tranquilizaran.

-Ya nos vamos. ¿Están listos?

Desde la puerta, Louise le preguntaba porque se irían los cuatro juntos, esta vez en el Jaguar de Richard. Se montaron y Candy iba en el pasajero, pues era más cómodo por su barriga. Fueron todo el trayecto conversando y riendo y Terry como siempre burlándose de Candy, así que los suegros fueron los árbitros en todo el camino hasta que llegaron.

-¡Oh Dios! Todo esto es fabuloso...

Louise que había recuperado su vista, miraba con asombro el gigante árbol de navidad que había en el salón de actividades decorado completo en tonos y ornamentos dorados. Las mesas redondas vestían finísimos manteles en dorado, verde y rojo y los centros de mesa eran hermosos arreglos de flores de pascua. Había música navideña armonizando el lugar y hasta un grupo de cantantes de música navideña alegraban la fiesta al son de trullas con sus panderetas, maracas y güiros.

-Terry, esos regalos bajo el árbol... ¿son de verdad?

-No, Pecas. Jajajajaja. Son sólo adornos. Espera al veinticinco.

-¡Hola!

-¡Eliza! Has traído a la bebé. Mira, Terry, que linda es.

Candy se enfocó en la hermosa bebé vestida con su trajecito rojo, era hermosa, de pelo rojo como su mamá, pero muy parecida a su papá, el cual Candy ignoró por completo y casi le arranca a la niña a Eliza para cargarla.

-Hola, Eliza y Stear, veo que mi mujer te ignoró, es natural en ella su despiste.

-Descuida, Terry. Buenas noches, Richard y Louise. Se ven estupendos.

-Muchas gracias, Stear, y felicidades por la bebé, es hermosa. Eliza, estás hermosa y quedaste con muy buena figura.

-Gracias... aún estoy trabajando en ella, pero en navidad... con tanta comida deliciosa, imagínense.

Poco a poco siguieron llegando más personas y entre ellos Albert y Annie. Albert torció varios cuellos femeninos con su presencia mientras otros estaban torcidos hacía rato con Terry, pero Candy nunca se le alejaba lo suficiente, ni él de ella, pues el escote de Candy atraía muchas miradas lascivas de las cuales ella no era conciente, pero Terry sí.

-Buenas noches a todos, Candy, lo siento, suelta a mi sobrina, es mía ahora.

-Annie, por lo menos saluda a tu hermana, ¿o es que estoy pintada en la pared?

-Lo siento, Lizzy, es que cuando veo esta preciosura se me olvida todo.

-Pues ya sabes, Albert, creo que eso fue una inderecta. Ustedes serán los próximos.

Soltó Candy y le dio la bebé a Annie renuente para luego saludar al dulce Albert con un gran beso y abrazo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Terry, sin embargo Annie se quedó tranquila porque sabía que Albert no miraba a nadie como la miraba a ella y además de con Candy no había oportunidad ni para él ni para nadie mientras Terry viviera. Pero Terry era celoso por naturaleza, así que no importaba, tenía la mandíbula apretada y aunque su resentimiento no era con él, miraba a Candy con ganas de matarla, pero ella no era conciente de eso, Annie sí porque reconoció el mismo gesto que hizo hace un tiempo en aquella visita de ella y Archie al apartamento de ellos, ahí supo la diferencia de cómo Terry veía a Candy, como nunca la vio a ella, como la veía Albert ahora.

-Buenas noches, Terry, Richard, Louise, hola a todos.

-Buenas noches, Albert. Permíteme felicitarte por tu desempeño, estoy agradecido de haberte contratado.

-No tienes que agradecerme, Richard, sólo cumplo con mi trabajo. Señora Louise, está usted muy elegante. Todas ustedes, Eliza y Candy.

-Gracias, Albert, tú también estás encantador... te pareces a... mi hermano...

Candy no pudo evitar recordar a Anthony ya que él y Albert eran muy parecidos físicamente.

-Me alegra recordarte a alguien que fue tan especial para ti, pequeña. Te ves hermosa como una princesita.

Albert cariñosamente acarició la barriga de Candy y por alguna razón ella no se sintió incómoda con la caricia y ni siquiera recordó que le había prometido a Terry que esa precisa caricia sólo estaba reservada para él y es que Albert, teniendo la misma edad de Terry, veía a Candy como una hermanita y le recordaba a su hermana que nunca conoció porque murió a los diez años cuando la arrolló una camioneta mientras jugaba en la calle. Sólo la había visto en fotos. Candy en cambio sólo imaginó que Anthony hubiera tenido ese mismo gesto de Albert, no por eso no se detuvo siquiera a pensar que Terry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no moler a golpes a Albert que también estaba ajeno a la situación. Annie no sabía cómo intervenir sin ser obvia y porque Albert además so retiraba su mano de la barriga de Candy.

-Albert, mi amor, ¿no quieres cargar a la niña? 

-Claro que sí, ven aquí, princesita hermosa.

Albert dejó a Candy y se entregó por completo a la preciosura de bebé que le extendían. Candy se acercó a Terry nuevamente e intentó tomar su mano, pero Terry desimuladamente la rechazó y fue por unas bebidas para todos junto con Richard.

-Bueno, Albert y Stear, mejor únanse a los demás hombres, nosotras, incluyendo a Alissa, vamos hablar de temas de mujeres... osea, bye.

Eliza le quitó la niña a Albert y buscó una mesa para que todas se sentaran, incluyendo Louise a la que prestaron mucha atención y participó en cada tema. Los hombres también fueron a otra área y aunque no podían escuchar de qué hablaban ellos, sus risas se escuchaban hasta la mesa de ellas, pero Terry no se reía y Candy lo notó.

-Es una lástima que no puedas beber, Candy... porque esta sangría está...

-Eliza, cógelo suave con el alcohol... sé que está dulcesita la sangría, pero si sigues así vas a salir gateando de aquí.

-Ay, Annie, no seas aguafiestas... oh mira, Candy, tienen coquito sin alcohol, aprovecha.

Y Candy aprovechó y se sirvió una copa llena para ella y Louise. Estaba tan delicioso que se lo zumbó en cuestión de segundos.

-Vaya, Candy, menos mal que es sin alcohol, sino ya estarías patinando.

El comentario vino de Louise y todas rieron.

-Pues es una lástima que no pueda emborracharme porque no sé que diablos le pasa a Terry, yo no he hecho nada.

Finalmente Candy lo soltó y se desahogó, sólo Louise entendió bien a qué se debía la indiferencia de Terry hacia ella, pues lo conocía bastante y esas situaciones ella también las vivió con Richard.

-No le hagas caso, Candy, los hombres son así de changos. Tú sigue bebiendo, que el alcohol yo me lo tomo en tu nombre.

Eliza aprovechaba que Louise tenía a la bebé cargada y ya llevaba su tercera copa y Annie que tanto la criticaba se estaba terminando la segunda y extendía su copa para otro round. Pero Candy de pronto se puso muy seria al ver que Terry se había apartado del grupo de hombres y hablaba con una mujer de más o menos su edad o tal vez un par de años mayor que él. Tenía un vestido rojo exageradamente ceñido y escotado y cada vez que hablaba tocaba a Terry, ya sea en la cara, o el pecho, en alguna ocación también le rozó la mano. Lo que más le chocó es que después de lo serio que se había mostrado casi todo el tiempo, con aquella estaba riendo.

-¿Alguna de ustedes conoce a la silicónica celulítica que está hablando con Terry?

Todas giraron el cuello de una manera que parecían haber estado poseídas por demonios y enseguida notaron de lo que hablaba Candy.

-Yo no sé quien es, pero yo tú voy y le dejo una advertencia a esa perra antes que se le vaya la mano.

-¡Eliza!

-Ay, Annie, déjate de baboserías, sé muy bien por qué lo digo...

Por experiencia, pensó Candy, pues a pesar de lo amigas que se habían vuelta, nunca le insinuó a Eliza que conocía muy bien el tríangulo de amor que ella y Stear habían vivido y mucho menos que conocía muy bien a la responsable.

-Candy, yo sí sé quién es y nunca me ha dado muy buena espina, esa es Jayleen, la secretaria de Terry... si vas hacer algo, que sea disimuladamente, no vayas armar un espectáculo...

Le dijo Annie, pero Candy no estuvo muy convencida y pensó que debería ir hacia ellos para recordarle a Terry con quién andaba.

-Candy, cariño, mejor quédate aquí, Terry sabrá lo que hace. No creo que sea nada de qué preocuparte. En tu estado no es bueno irte a exponerte y buscar bullas.

-Lo siento, pero mientras esa zorra siga tocándolo así, voy a ir allá a colgarla de las greñas en el árbol de navidad.

Candy estaba exhaltada, pero seguía sentada, hasta que vio que la tipa pasó provocadoramente uno de sus dedos por los labios de Terry, que aunque estaba serio otra vez, tampoco le vio ningún gesto de ponerle una distancia.

-¡Candy! Candy... ven aquí... ¿qué piensas hacer? ¡Candy!

Louise se quedó preocupada en su asiento y no la pudo detener, sólo vio que ella iba en pasos gigantes y acelerados hacia Terry y su expresión de muy pocos amigos atrajo muchas miradas.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué irá hacer...?

-Buena pregunta, Eliza, ya que tú la alentaste a que hiciera un papelazo.

-¿Yo? Sólo le recomendé ir a pelear por lo suyo, este mundo está lleno de trepadoras oportunistas.

-Chicas, entiendo su punto, pero ustedes parece que no conocen bien a esos dos. Espero estén listas para lo que pasará ahora, acaban de lanzar un fósforo sobre gasolina.

Les advirtió Louise y luego se fijó que ya Candy estaba frente a frente a Terry y su acompañante.

-Buenas noches, cariño. ¿Estás pasándola muy bien?

-Sí, igual que tú... ¿o prefieres que llame a Albert para que te acaricie?

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas, pero sí he visto claramente la manera de conversar tuya y de ésta...

-Jayleen, mucho gusto. Soy la secretaria de Terrence.

-Por mí puedes ser la primera dama, pero si no dejas de tocarlo ahora mismo te...

-¡Candy! Controla tus emociones. Te he dicho mil veces que no estés retando a nadie en ese estado...

-¡Tú a mí no me dices nada! Pero si quieres quedarte con esta para que te siga sobando, está bien, adelante... después no te quejes.

Terry ya estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia porque además, aunque no pareciera, él estaba más molesto que ella y de sólo recordar la forma en que Albert acarició su vientre y ella lo permitió, sintió ganas de ahorcarla. Al ver que ella se giró para irse, la retuvo por un brazo e hizo que lo mirara de frente nuevamente.

-No estoy haciendo nada y ella simplemente es mi secretaria, estoy siendo cortés nada más. No voy a tolerar tus impertinencias y además, bien cómoda que se te veía dejándote tocar de Albert.

Le reclamó Terry sin soltarla y con los ojos inyectados de furia mientras que Jayleen miraba la fascinada la escena que había provocado.

-¡No me dejé tocar de nadie! Que quiera acariciar mi bebé es natural, no es un pecado. Ahora, lo que esta perra está haciendo es...

-Esta tiene su nombre, querida. Te advierto que te midas al hablar de mí.

Dijo la secretaria retando a Candy y sólo consiguió que Terry le pidiera que se fuera y los dejara solos, lo cual hizo con una expresión nada contenta.

-Yo te dije a ti que no quiero que nadie te toque, ni a Albert ni a nadie. Con o sin bebé, no quiero que estés abrazando ni besando a ningún otro y mucho menos que te dejes acariciar...

Terry había subido un poco la voz y eso atrajo varias miradas que disimuladamente disfrutaban de la dísputa, mientras que las chicas de la mesa de Candy ya se estaban preocupando.

-¿Abrazando y besando a quién? Saludé a Albert nada más, tú lo conoces, no veo qué tiene de malo...

-Todo. Todo tiene de malo. Lo abrazaste, lo besaste y encima lo dejaste tocar tu barriga cuando sabes bien que eso es sólo para mí.

-Le di un abrazo a un buen amigo y besé su mejilla, no entiendo cuál es tu problema con eso... Sé que no te gusta que los demás toquen a tu bebé, pero bueno... creo que eso es inevitable... es algo normal.

-A mí no me importa que sea Albert o el mismo mesías y tampoco me importa dónde diablos le hayas dado el beso. Es sencillo, no beses y no abraces y no te dejes tocar...

-Terry, suéltame... no están mirando... y baja la voz...

Candy se dio cuenta de todas las miradas que habían sobre ellos y de como Terry la tenía sujeta por ambas manos y lo pegados que estaban. También que Terry estaba casi gritando aunque el lugar en que estaban era un poco alejado.

-Ah... ahora te preocupa que nos estén mirando, que raro, porque hace un momento viniste hacer tu teatro sin importarte nada... ¿sabes qué...? Me importa un carajo que nos estén mirando. Yo soy el dueño y grito como me de la gana.

Su arrogancia y despotismo encolerizó a Candy quien trató de zafarse sin éxito.

-Tú estabas muy encaramelado con la puta esa, así que no sé qué reclamas, yo no he hecho nada, tú eres el que...

-¿Está todo bien por aquí? Espero que sí porque los están esperando abajo para iniciar con la comida.

La presencia de Richard les interrumpió la pelea y sin mirarse siquiera se dirigieron a la mesa que una vez Candy hubo dejado a abandonada. Se respiraba una gran tensión en el ambiente. Candy estaba seria, pero Terry se veía furioso y no disimulaba, así que todos se estaban sintiendo incómodos.

-La comida está deliciosa.

Comentó Eliza a ver si así rompían el hielo, pero sólo Louise y Richard asintieron. Candy comió porque de verdad tenía mucha hambre y porque sinceramente la comida estaba riquísima, pero Terry sólo jugaba con su comida mientras de vez en cuando le lanzaba a Candy una mirada asesina al estar sentado frente a ella.

-Yo lo siento... creo que no tengo mucho apetito, mejor voy por un trago. Disculpen.

Terry se paró de la mesa y fue directo a la barra, Candy dejó de comer de golpe. Odiaba cuando las cosas se ponían así entre ellos. Se entristeció profundamente y también perdió el apetito. Louise se dio cuenta de todo, pero espero a que los demás comieran y que al menos los hombres se retiraran a parte nuevamente.

-¿Verdad que no te condujo a nada tu actitud, Candy? Ahora todo está peor.

-No es momento para que me reclames, Louise. Si me acerqué hacia allá fue porque él no ponía distancia entre aquella estúpida y él...

A Louise no le lastimó tanto la brusquedad de Candy porque sabía que estaba molesta, pero hacía tiempo que no la llamaba por su nombre y eso realmente dolió, pero Candy no se percató del sufrimiento que le había causado porque estaba demasiado enfocada en su coraje. Eliza y Annie habían escuchado todo, pues estando en la misma mesa no había manera que no se enteraran, a parte de que ellas sabían el motivo de la molestia.

-Tranquila, Candy, ya se le pasará. Terry sólo tiene su orgullo de macho herido.

-Ese es el menor de mis problemas, Annie. Es la imbécil aquella que no me da confianza. Si no fuera porque conosco a Terry... estaría segura que...

-Ni lo digas, Candy. No creo que Terry se capaz de hacerte algo así...

Esto vino de Eliza al recordar todo lo que vivió con Stear cuando tuvo su amante y era algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

-Candy, tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que le pasa a Terry... mejor ve a buscarlo, pero sin discutir, ve tranquila, aunque él se altere. Tú sabes muy bien como hacer que él se derrita, así que aprovecha eso y búscalo.

El consejo más sabio venía como siempre de Louise. Candy miró hacia la barra pero no había ni rastro de Terry, se preguntó en qué momento se fue que ni lo vio pasar. Luego de un gran sorbo de su bebida, comenzó a recorrer el lugar buscándolo, pero no daba con él, aún así no se rindió y peinó todo el lugar en su busca.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Se había retirado solo, al lugar más apartado, uno que muy pocos conocían. Para respirar y pensar y porque además sabía que la situación no había sido para tanto. Se quedó contemplando el cielo estrellado y dejó que la brisa fría lo envolviera, pero lo único que deseaba que lo envolviera en ese momento eran los brazos de ella, cuando aparecía de pronto y por la espalda lo abrazaba. Cuando venía hacia él con sus ojitos suplicantes y aguados y a él se le iban todas sus fuerzas. Pensó que tal vez Dios había escuchado su deseo porque unos brazos lo rodearon y él se dejó envolver por el calor que de ellos emanaba y cerró los ojos, pero cuando los abrió y miró los brazos que se enroscaban en su cintura supo que no eran los de la persona que estaba esperando.

-Jayleen... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pensé que eras mi...

-¿La niñita que embarazaste? No, querido, a esa parece que se la tragó la tierra, no está por ningún lado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Bueno, no importa. No quiero que vuelvas acercarte a mí de esa manera, no te he dado esa confianza y además no quiero que nadie vaya a malinterpretar tu abuso de confianza.

Terry deshizo con brusqueda sus manos enroscadas en su cuello, pero ella parecía no entender. Permanecía muy pegada a él y los pechos de ella estaban casi en su boca, su perfume lo tenía un poco mareado. Ella le hablaba y acercaba demasiado sus labios. Era guapa, no había quién lo negara y en otro tiempo Terry no hubiera dudado en cogérsela ahí mismo, pero todas esas cosas habían cambiado y mucho. Luego de haber conocido la pureda e inocencia de un amor real, no cambiaría eso por nada.

-Eres un hombre, amor... no sé cómo es que te has dejado amarrar así por esa niña. No tienes que seguir con ella porque la hayas embarazado... sólo hazte cargo del niño...

-Mira, tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo y mejor cállate. Si sigues como vas, tienes los días contados aquí. Ella no es la niña que embarazé, es mi mujer y te voy a exigir que al referirte a ella lo hagas con respeto... conoces sólo el lado bueno mío, no quieras conocer el otro cuando alguien se mete con ella...

Jayleen se quedó sorprendida porque entonces supo que de verdad Terry quería a esa chiquilla, había pensado que seguro era una de esas aventuras que habían salido mal, pero vio la pasión con que él la defendía. Eso no la hizo perder la seguridad en sí misma y siguió insistiendo.

-Tranquilo, Terrence. No vine aquí a pedirte matrimonio. Sólo te vi triste y solo y pensé que necesitarías un abrazo. Somos adultos... pero viéndote así molesto...

Comenzó a decir mordiéndose los labios de deseo y muy segura de que en esa parte del lugar nadie los veía ni oía.

-Creo que tú lo que necesitas es algo más relajante... algo que te quite toda esa tensión... a mí... me gustaría ayudarte... si te dejas...

Mientras ella hablaba se pegó a él más de lo necesario y con su mano comenzó acariciar la entrepierna de Terry, que por más que no quiso, su cuerpo reaccionó al estímulo. Eso le dio más coraje.

-Jayleen, por favor, vete de aquí, vine para estar solo, así que por favor, si aprecias tu trabajo y quieres conservarlo, vete.

-No me iré, vas agradecerme esto después de todo...

Cuando le dijo eso de pronto se arrodilló y hábilmente le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y Terry tuvo que resoplar fuerte. Cuando las manos de ellas comenzaron a rebuscar dentro del pantalón mientras su boca se acercaba ahí cada vez más, Terry fue a sostenerla del pelo para empujarla, pero reaccionó tarde porque unos ojos verdes sólo vieron a la chica arrodillada, su cremallera abierta y a Terry sosteniéndola del pelo, no pensó que sus intenciones fueran empujarla, no le dio tiempo porque se quedó en shock al verla a ella.

-¿Por eso era tu insistencia de que me quedara en casa? ¿Para estar con esta puta?

Le gritó con rabia y con la cara llena de lágrimas, con un dolor profundo, ese dolor que expresa el rostro al ser traicionado.

-¡Candy! Claro que no, yo... esta mujer vino y...

¡Plaf! Una picante bofetada se estrelló en la mejilla de Terry. Jayleen se había pueston nerviosa porque no pensó ser pescada en el acto y salió casi corriendo de ahí. Lo mismo que Candy sin que Terry puediera evitarlo.

-¡Candy! Candy, ven aquí, no corras. Candy, te puedes caer... cuidado con las escaleras...

Terry hacía lo imposible por alcanzarla, pero en el camino se había tropezado con mucha gente que le impidieron avanzar, cuando al fin pudo llegar a la parte de abajo, no había ni rastro de Candy. Richard y Louise se le acercaron preocupados.

-Terry... ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Candy! ¿La han visto?

-No... pensamos que estaba contigo...

La respuesta la dio Louise preocupada y Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se alborotó el pelo con stress y preocupación.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla. Papá, pide que cierren las puertas y que nadie salga de aquí.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Terry, mejor dime qué es lo que pasa.

A Terry no le quedó más remedio que confesarle a ellos lo que había presenciado Candy y a Louise casi se le para el corazón, conocía bien lo impulsiva que era Candy y en su estado... mejor no quiso pensar.

-Tenemos que buscarla inmediatamente. Dios mío, esta niña no aprende.

Los tres comenzaron a peinar todo el lugar y a preguntar por ella, pero nadie supo decirles nada y Terry ya estaba a punto de estallar de rabia. La preocupación lo consumía y después de media hora de buscar y buscar, se sentó frustrado en una silla y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Candy había salido corriendo, pero se camuflajeó entre la gente y logró salir sin ser vista. La escena que había presenciado le provocó náuseas, en ese momento todo el amor que había sentido por Terry se transformó en un odio profundo, en un rencor tan grande que a ella misma le daba miedo. Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles y terminó parando en un Starbucks que había cerca. Iba tan inmersa en su mundo y pensamientos que tropezó con alguien al entrar.

-Disculpe, caballero, no lo vi.

-¿Candy? Candy, ¿qué haces corriendo así y en esas condiciones?

-Yo... no me preguntes, por favor... no preguntes.

Estalló en llantos en sus brazos y él protectoramente la recibió.

-Está bien, cálmate, ven tómate un chocolate y me cuentas qué fue lo que te puso así...

En cinco minutos él llegó con dos chocolates calientes y se sentó frente a ella.

-Gra-gracias...

-Ahora sí, Candy. Vas a contarme qué pasó y por qué andas sola por ahí.

-Es que... lo que pasa es que... Me traicionó... Terry...

Candy entre sollozos le contó todo y él estaba de piedra. Pensó que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, pues en el tiempo que lo había tratado, sabía que Terry era un poco difícil de tratar, pero que la traicionara así, sencillamente costaba creerlo, él había visto como la celaba y protegía.

-Candy... pero... ¿estás segura? Yo de verdad no creo qu Terry haya sido capaz de...

-¡Lo hizo! Yo lo vi, lo encontré con esa...

Candy se puso a gritar estando de pie y todos los que estaban ahí tuvieron que mirar hacia ellos.

-Está bien, cálmate. Siéntate, vamos hablar... ¿Candy... eso no es...?

Él señaló con horror hacia el piso en el espacio en que Candy estaba parada y vio un líquido derramado en el piso.

-¡Oh no! ¡La bebé! ¡Ouch! Me duele... ya... ya va a nacer... ¡Ay!

-¿Quieres que le avise a alguien? Dame el teléfono de Terry para...

-¡No! Vine aquí huyendo de él precisamente. No quiero que lo llames, ni a él ni a nadie de su familia. ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! ¡Llévame al hospital! No te quedes mirándome.

Él apresurado la tomó en brazos y la montó en el carro y fueron directos al hospital donde se suponía que ella daría a luz, él manejaba nervioso por los fuertes quejidos de ella y por la forma en que lo insultaba porque no iba más rápido hasta que al fin llegaron al dichoso hospital.

-Candy... ¿estás segura que no quieres que le avise a Terry?

-¡Ya te dije que no! Él me traicionó, pues ahora que se olvide de mí y de que tiene hija. Más te vale que no avises a nadie.

-Está bien, no lo haré... pero al menos debes dejarme a mí estar contigo en todo momento... no voy a irme y dejarte aquí a tu suerte...

-Claro que sí... yo te agradezco el gesto, de hecho iba a pedírtelo. ¡Ouch!

Se apresuraron hacia sala de emergencia donde Candy fue intervenida de inmediato y él que se había quedado con la cartera de ella le proporcionó a la encarcada de récord y registro todos los datos. Candy ya estaba en sala de partos y él esperaba ansioso y nervioso sin saber qué hacer. Sentía que debía avisarle a alguien y pensó hacerlo desde el celular de Candy, pero se contuvo para no traicionar su confianza.

-Candice, respira hondo y ahora puja. Vamos fuerte.

Mientras ella pujaba dando lo mejor de sí, no podía evitar todos los flashes de los momentos vividos con Terry y al final de la traición.

-Me duele... yo... ya no puedo...

-Tonterías, Candy, ya casi está afuera. Vamos, sólo un poco más.

-¡AAAHHHHH!

-Muy bien, otro como ese y estará aquí con nosotros. Vamos, no te rindas. Puja.

-¡AAHHHHHAHHH!

Con esa última pujada que casi la deja sin aliento escuchó por primera vez el llanto de su hija y terminó llorando ella de emoción e intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, su rostro era triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. El sudor la recorría entera.

-Aquí está, Candice. Tu hija, mira qué hermosa es.

Candy por fin pudo sostener a su bebé en brazos y la besó y lloró. Esperó a que la limpiaran y la prepararan a ella para que ambas fueran llevadas a la que sería su habitación. Cuando Candy estuvo limpia y lista, le llevaron a su bebé a la cama para que la alimentara. Ahí Candy lloraba nuevamente. Ahí estaba su angelito, con su pelito rubio, pero lacio. Con las pecas que Terry había jurado que tendría y a pesar de que tenía su misma naricita y la forma de su boca, ahí estaban esos ojos azules profundo que lloraban pidiendo comida. Esos ojos que ella tanto amaba.

-Candice, disculpa. El padre de la niña pregunta si puede pasar...

-¿El padre?

Preguntó ella a la enfermera poniéndose nerviosa de pronto cuando ya había acomodado a su hija en su pecho para que comiera.

Continuará...

**¡Hola niñas lindas! Sé que no tengo perdón por el retrazo, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención tardar tanto. Lo que pasa es que se me juntaron muchas cosas a la vez y también estoy pasando momentos un poco incómodos. Además de eso también tuve un lapso de bloqueo de inspiración y yo soy perfeccionista en lo que hago. Hasta que el capítulo no me convenza, no lo subo.**

**Espero que de verdad les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque fue algo agridulce. Necesitaba darle un giro a la historia para que no se tornara aburrida, además siempre hay conflictos, hay que ver ahora cómo se resuelven. Sé que van a quererme matar por separar a Candy de Terry, sólo le pido que confíen en mí, les prometo que esta historia estará de lujo aunque se vean estas situaciones. Haré lo posible por no tardar más de tres días en actualizar. Sé que se estarán preguntando quién es ese que se encontró con Candy la está acompañando, ya lo sabrán en el próximo. También se preguntarán qué pasará ahora con Candy y Terry... bueno, eso también lo iremos descubriendo... En cuanto a la situación de Neil y Susana, la traje porque he visto muchas parejas vivirlas, cuando la suegra quiere llevar la relación y no trae más que conflictos...**

**Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a todas las que a pesar del abandono temporal me siguieron enviando sus reviews y expresaron su preocupación y a las que me siguen en facebook y me dejaron mensajes. Esos pequeños gestos me motivan a continuar.**

**Kary Cruz, Priscilla, Laura Grandchester, analiz, Karla López**

**Gracias a todas que me preguntaban todos los días por la historia y no dejaron de apoyarme. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capítulo y que la espera haya valido la pena. Por favor me lo dejan saber con un review.**

**Las adoro, mis niñas. Espero que tengan una bonita navidad y que Santa les traiga todo lo que pidieron!**

**Subuab... Espero volver a verte por aquí.**

**Joe: Saludos.**

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


	14. Entre el orgullo y el amor

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo: 14 Entre el orgullo y el amor**

A Candy le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo cuando supo que el _padre_ de la niña que anunciaba la enfermera no era Terry. Se cubrió con una sabanita para seguir alimentado a su hija que parecía estar desesperada del hambre y él se sentó sonriente en la silla contínua.

-Te ves muy hermosa así de mami, Candy. Ambas son hermosas.

-Muchas gracias. Por todo... lo que no me explico es qué hacías por esta área...

-Buscaba un cambio... un cambio de ambiente, de gente, de todo. Nuevas oportunidades... pero parece que por más que huyo, el destino siempre me lleva a ti...

Ella bajó la cabeza sin poder retenerle la mirada, sabía de sus sentimientos. Del tiempo que habían compartido mientras podían y se había acostumbrado a su mirada siempre cálida. A pesar de la fuerza ruda, en él habitaba una ternura inmensa. Una que de no ser porque llevaba a Terry tatuado en el alma, sin duda, se atrevería amarlo y mucho más.

-Entiendo... y de no haber sido porque mi corazón no me pertenece desde hace mucho... no dudaría, eres un sueño de hombre. Sí, no te sorprendas, en caso de que no te lo hayan dicho, te lo digo ahora... Lo que pasa es que cuando el corazón elige...

-No tienes que explicarme, Candy. Conosco bien mis límites. Siempre seré tu amigo y te apoyaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Candy lo deslumbró con su habitual sonrisa, pero el percibió la tristeza que había en ella a pesar de su esfuerzo. Miró fascinado cuando terminó de lactar a la bebé tan preciosa y la forma en que la acomodó cerca de su pecho para que botara los gases. Tantas imágenes pasaron por su mente y vio que en el rostro de ella rodaban un par de lágrimas. Iba a tratar de acercarse, pero entró una enfermera y los interrumpió.

-Buenas noches, disculpe la interrupción, pero aquí está el señor que dice ser el padre de la niña.

A Candy se le desfiguró el rostro por la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo por el miedo. De pronto ahí estaba Terry, frente a ella, con los ojos hinchados como los de ella de haber llorado, aunque guapo aún, el estado en que se encontraba la conmovió aunque no quisera admitirlo. Sin embargo, su acompañante no se sorprendió.

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí...? ¡Tom! ¡Tú le dijiste!

-Lo siento, Candy. Era mi deber, no me pareció justo... una cosa es...

-Por favor, esta es área es de bebés, voy a suplicar que se controlen o tendré que suspenderle las visitas.

-Es mi hija, Candy. No puedes impedirme estar aquí.

Terry no alzó la voz, pero no por eso había menos determinación en sus palabras y todos en ese cuarto se achicaron.

-De todas formas, Candice, usted es menor de veintiún años, no podrá salir de aquí con la niña sin el padre o alguien que esté encargado de usted. Les suplico se controlen y les recuerdo que por la hora, deben decidir quién es que se quedará con usted, tengo entendido que por ser cuarto privado puede quedarse el padre, de lo contrario deberá ser una mujer.

-No se preocupen, yo ya me voy. Buenas noches. Candy... está hermosa tu bebé... piensa bien las cosas, sé por qué te lo digo.

Tom se fue así sin más y con el corazón roto una vez más. Había ido lejos de la hacienda para olvidar, pero el destino quiso que se la volviera a cruzar. Cuando Tom se retiró, la enfermera también lo hizo, quedándose Terry solamente. Se acercó a ella lentamente, pero con pasos decididos. Su expresión era indescifrable y Candy se puso a la defensiva contra sus propios sentimientos. Había soñado con ese momento tantas veces y todo se había ido al diablo.

-Candy... ¿Puedo cargarla? Por favor... esperé este momento tanto...

Los ojos de Terry estaban tan aguados y su voz sonó tan suplicante, que Candy no pudo sostenerle la mirada porque ella misma estuvo a punto de llorar nuevamente y con cuidado le pasó a la niña la cual Terry recibió con una delicadeza extrema. La niña tenías sus ojitos cerrados y él besó su cabecita, sus mejillas rojitas y llenas, la olió y tragándose todo el orgullo lloró, un llanto agridulce, de dicha y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, mi amor. Estás preciosa, más de lo que imaginé. ¿Sabes que soy tu papi?

Amy lentamente abrió sus ojitos y Terry pudo ver que eran los suyos y lo miraban fijo, inquisitivos y se removió un poco en sus brazos. Al poquito rato, Amy comenzó a llorar de pronto y Terry no supo que hacer.

-¿Y este berrinche? ¿Tienes hambre, Pecosita?

-No lo creo, acaba de comer. Tal vez le haga falta cambiarle el pañal, dámela.

Por fin Candy habló y disimuladamente se limpió las lágrimas que había soltado al ver la escena de Terry y la bebé, mas Terry no sabía cómo desprenderse de la niña.

-Yo la cambiaré. Dime dónde están los... ah, míralos aquí.

Dijo Terry señalando un compartimiento que tenía la cunita de Amy en donde habían pañales, toallitas húmedas y un six-pack de botellitas de leche.

-Terry... ¿Tú has cambiado un pañal alguna vez?

Le preguntó intrigada y sorprendida. Nunca vio a Terry muy cerca de ningún niño y menos que cuidara alguno.

-Aprendí contigo. Mamá me enseñó cuando te cuidaba en algunas ocaciones.

La revelación dejó fría a Candy. Resultaba que Terry hasta los pañales le había cambiado. Desde antes de tener ella uso de razón, Terry siempre la había cuidado. No era justo, pensó. Deseaba tanto odiarlo y no podía. Se quedó callada y observó a Terry retirarle el pañal mojado a Amy, con delicadeza pasó la toallita viendo como la niña lloró molesta por la sensación fría y luego lo vio ponerle bastante bien el pañal nuevo. Él siempre sabía cómo sorprenderla. En unos instantes, la bebé no lloró aunque se quedó muy despierta acunada en los brazos de su papá y aunque Candy quería quitársela, no tuvo conciencia para hacerlo. Él se acercó y sentó en su camilla con la niña.

-Candy... sé que tal vez no es el momento, pero... quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó, sobre lo que viste...

-Terry, yo sé lo que vi y tienes razón, no es el momento. Ahora lo único que me interesa es mi hija y de verdad no quiero hablar contigo. No te necesitamos aquí.

Otra puñalada para Terry, pero no se alteró. Sabía que todo era reciente y que Candy estaba bien dolida y tenía sus razones. Se puso en su lugar y supo que si fuera él que la hubiera encontrado en esa posición, ningún pensamiento bueno hubiera pasado por su mente.

-Haré de cuenta que no volviste a decir que mi hija no me necesita o que no me quieren en sus vidas. Sólo quiero que sepas, Candy... que aún te falta mucho por aprender, por crecer... yo sabía que esto siempre abriría un abismo entre los dos, pero decidí lanzarme por ti.

Su hablar era pausado, pero preciso y aunque ella quiso interrumpirlo, no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para reñir, además porque recordó bien las sabias palabras que le dijera Tom en algún momento de la conversación. Lo dejó continuar, con los ojos aguados e invadida de la ternura que le provocaba ver como Amy se iba quedando dormida en los brazos de Terry.

-Al principio... yo no quería y eso lo sabes. Luché con mis sentimientos y puse todas las excusas que se me ocurrieron, todos los posibles factores que podrían separarnos y lo que pasó en la fiesta fue uno de ellos. La diferencia, Candy, es que yo no provoqué lo que pasó, bueno, lo que aquella hubiera querido que pasara, pero no pasó.

-¿Y tú piensas que soy estúpida, verdad? Ella ahí arrodillada... vi como la sostenías del pelo... ¿querías ayudarla a que te lo hiciera mejor?

Las palabras de ella, su tono y su mirada dolida fue como si mil cuchillas atravezaran el alma de Terry y nunca se sintió más miserable, aún cuando sintió que su conciencia estaba limpia, en parte.

-Sé lo que parece y entiendo cómo debes sentirte y seguramente yo en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado muchísimo peor, ya me conoces. El punto de esto, mi amor es... en este mundo siempre hay maldad, envidia, codicia... cuando tienes éxito, entre otras cosas... despiertas la envidia en la gente. Para mis ojos, Candy, tú eres todo mi mundo, la mujer que amo, por quién daría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces, siempre fue así...

Terry sentía un nudo en la garganta y ella también, no podía hablar porque no sabía o no tenía fuerzas para debatir sus argumentos, así que lo dejó continuar mientras que al ver a Amy dormida, lo observó colocarla en la cunita y arroparla.

-Pero para los ojos de los demás, princesa hermosa, tú eres una niña boba que se dejó embarazar de mí o una chica lista que me quiere amarrar con su hijo. Muchos no te dan valor ni importancia ni creen que yo te ame. Esa es la magnitud de la codicia y la maldad del ser humano, mi amor.

-Muy lindo tu discurso, Terry. Me conmoviste... pero... lo que te estaba haciendo aquella... ¿fue maldad, codicia... placer... o qué?

Candy siendo sarcástica. En otras circustancias Terry había deseado poder reir, pero sabía que ese sería un paso en falso. Mientras hablaba, intentó acercarse o tocarla en varias ocaciones, pero ella lo rachazó y él se quedaba con las manos en el aire.

-Aunque el orgullo muchas veces me lo impida, Pecosa. Lo que yo deseo las veinticuatro horas del día es estar contigo. Cuando nos peleamos... aún en esos momentos quisiera estar junto a ti. Borrarte cualquier molestia que te haya causado con mis besos, ahogar toda la furia que a veces me provocas en ti, en tus brazos, tu cuerpo...

Candy no confesó que a ella le pasaba exactamente igual y que incluso en esos momentos no deseaba nada más que estar entre sus brazos y sentir su calor, pero su corazón y su orgullo estaban muy heridos y no sería fácil, no si la confianza estaba rota.

-Cuando fui a ese lugar apartado, que se supone que casi nadie conosca, lo hice para estar solo porque necesitaba pensar. Porque quería acercarme a ti, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, así que me aparté para pensar en ti, en como resolver lo que pensé que sería otras de nuestras tantas discusiones que suelen terminar muy apasionadas...

Candy se sonrojó y pestañeó al escuchar eso. Era la mejor parte de discutir con él, aunque esta vez sabía que eso no bastaría. Se llevó las manos al rostro y luego se arropó completamente con la sábana.

-¿Tienes frío? Ven aquí.

Terry se acercó a ella y abrió los brazos para cobijarla, pero ella se quedó renuente. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado quería cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a sus brazos como siempre, por el otro... sólo quería mandarlo al diablo.

-No te preocupes, ehh... estoy bien así.

Respondió temblando y con los dientes rechinando y él pensó que su orgullosita no perdía su escencia nunca. Y él tampoco.

-Pero así estarás mejor.

La abrazó aunque no quiso y se acomodó como pudo junto con ella y ambos se taparon con la sábana. Ella metió la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo mientras se dejaba acariciar el pelo, lloraba molesta consigo misma.

-No es justo, Terry. Yo te odio. No quiero que me abraces, no quiero verte... quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas más... que te vayas lejos con la...

Ella hablaba sin dejar de llorar, pero mientras más reclamaba y le decía que lo odiaba, más se aferraba a él, irónicamente, tenía la cara enterrada en su pecho y él besaba su cabello y la abrazaba fuerte.

-Sé que no me odias, mi amor. No puedes. Si me odiaras... no podrías estar así conmigo... en ocaciones, yo también siento que te odio... luego me doy cuenta de que lo que realmente odiaría sería no tenerte conmigo nunca más... Lo que viste, sé que fue fuerte... pero me gustaría que fueras honesta contigo misma y reconoscas qué fue lo que realmente viste... porque sé que viste más de lo que quieres confesar.

-No quiero recordar eso más... ¿por qué quieres que vuelva a revivirlo?

Reclamó un poco alterada y lavantó la cabeza con intención de separarse de él, pero él la acomodó nuevamente con firmeza.

-No quiero que revivas el dolor, quiero, que como yo, encuentres un motivo por el cual no se acabe esto. Cuando llegaste... a parte de verla arrodillada y que yo le agarraba el pelo, ¿qué más viste, Candy?

-Vi eso mismo, vi tu cremallera abierta, lo excitado que estabas y como la sostenías...

-A ese punto quería llegar... ¿recuerdas la expresión de mi cara?

Él la vio dudar por unos momentos, pero sin borrar la expresión orgullosa e intransigente de su rostro y le dio tiempo a que preparara su argumento.

-Tu cara... bueno, tu cara parecía no muy a gusto, pero lo que había entre tus patas... estaba muy ansioso por ser...

Su expresión seguía siendo fría y su reclamo iba cargado de dolor. Se preguntaba por qué no se salía de su abrazo, por qué había dejado de luchar contra él. Porque aún guardaba una vaga esperanza de que todo haya sido un error.

-Candy... los hombres somos más evidentes y sensibles a los estímulos. Yo no quería hacer nada con ella, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Eso puedo decidirlo, pero no puedo evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo, no soy de palo. Cuando fui a ese lugar... cerré mis ojos, para imaginar lo que mi orgullo no me dejaba hacer... que era correr hacia ti y arreglar todo, que me abrazaras... y cobrarte a besos toda tu malcriadeza, pero...

-El enojo pudo más y mejor decidiste vengarte de la peor manera. Eres igual a todos los hombres, igual de...

Volvió a incorporarse para alejarse de él, pero él volvió a retenerla y ella volvió a llorar.

-Déjame terminar, Candy. No grites, vas a despertar a Amy. Volviendo a donde estábamos... me envolví tanto en mis pensamientos y deseé tanto que me abrazaras y cerré mis ojos e imaginé que venías hacia mí para darme ese abrazo que siempre me guardas cuando menos lo espero... y efectivamente llegó un abrazo inesperado... uno que no venía de ti y el cual deshice tan pronto me percaté...

-Ah sí, muy bonito tu cuento, Terry. Aún así, no logro entender cómo fue que terminó arrodillada entre tus piernas... y tu cremallera... ¿se abrió solita por el estímulo de aquella perra?

-Candy, mi Candy... aún eres muy inocente, mi amor. Algunas mujeres... esas perras como tú les llamas, tienen experiencia, habilidad y audacia... si te descuidas... te pueden descabronar en cuestión de segundos, Candy. No lo ves así, porque no eres como ellas, eres muy pura, pero tienes que ir aprendiendo. Desafortunadamente, no se trata de si yo me vea guapo o no, ahora tengo dinero, Candy, posición, hay muchas arrivistas que van detrás de eso y Jayleen es una de esas.

A Candy le molestaba que sus argumentos siempre rompieran con los suyos, que pudiera voltear la situación y salir siempre inocente, pero aún no estaba convencida y le daría la guerra a Terry.

-Claro... y tú caíste redondito, pobrecito. Si yo no hubiera llegado... seguramente tú y aquella habrían...

-Candy... tú no llegaste en ese momento. Llegaste a mi vida desde mucho antes. En otro tiempo... no te niego que seguramente me la hubiera tirado allí mismo, ella se estaba ofreciendo. Pero resulta... que contigo... he conocido algo inmenso, algo que siempre estuvo y no podía ver o tuve miedo de ver. Después de haber descubierto un amor tan grande... esa pureza... tu inocencia... tu entrega, tu pasión... Candy... yo no podría cambiar eso por nada del mundo. Todo en mi vida gira en torno a ti, todo lo he hecho por ti... todo lo que soy es gracias a ti. Mi amor... sólo te pertenece a ti. Eres todo lo que veo cuando cierro mis ojos. No pasa ni un momento en que no quisiera sentir tu cuerpo... Tú eres lo único que ha sido realmente mío de principio a fin, lo que más amo. Necesito que por favor me creas. No sabes la angustia que viví al no saber de ti... cuando Tom me llamó y me dijo de la niña... me sentí como una rata... que gracias a mí pudiste haber estado en peligro... las dos. Ustedes son toda mi vida, Candy.

Candy alzó la vista con sus ojos llorosos, pero se sorprendió más porque vio que él también lloraba y hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener su llanto. Sabía que estaba hablando con el corazón, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía ceder, aunque esta vez no intentó abandonar sus brazos.

-Terry... yo quiero creerte, de verdad... pero... no puedo, Terry... no es fácil, todo era tan claro ante mis ojos... me gustaría ignorarlo y que siguiéramos como si nada, pero... también pienso en lo tonta que sería si cayera y te diera otra oportunidad y me fallaras...

-Candy... nunca te he fallado. Siempre tú has estado por delante de todo, de todos. Siempre te elegiría a ti. Te amo, sólo a ti. Eres la única persona que he amado en este mundo, Candy. Te lo juro por mi hija que es así y sólo a ella puedo quererla más que a ti.

Esta vez, Terry no contuvo su llanto y lo dejó escapar. Lastimero y desgarrador... ya no sabía como más defenderse, sólo sabía que no estaba dispuesto a perderla y mucho menos ahora que había nacido su hija. No estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella y de su hija menos.

-Terry... yo sólo... todo esto es demasiado para mí... yo no es que quiera desconfiar de ti, pero por favor... entiéndeme. Dame tiempo, déjame organizar mi mente... estoy tan agotada... física y mentalmente.

Terry de pronto se sintió egoísta por sólo pensar en cómo ganársela nuevamente y no pensó en lo cansada que ella debía estar al acabar de dar a luz y bajo esas circustancias, sólo que sintió que no podía esperar más y que ella necesitaba saber cuanto antes que él sólo la amaba a ella.

-Tienes razón, princesa. Disculpa por no haber pensado en ti. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. Seré paciente... Sólo... déjame quedarme aquí junto a ti, déjame verte dormir entre mis brazos... sólo eso te pido...

Cuando Terry terminó de hablar, ya Candy había cerrado los ojos, la venció el sueño y los calmantes. Terry la observó que aún era hermosa, aún recién parida... con su carita angelical y su gesto tan apacible. Al menos a ojos cerrados, parecía muy confiada en sus brazos, su mano descansaba en su pecho. Terry no quería perderse eso nunca, así tuviese que tocar el infierno antes. Después de una media hora de haber estado observando a la madre de su hija dormida, esuchó unos ruiditos a punto de llanto en la cunita, delicadamente acomodó a Candy que ni cuenta se dio que fue removida y poniéndose de pie fue directamente a su hija y la sacó de la cuna. La niña lo deslumbró con sus ojazos azules bien abiertos y él sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente... ella era un milagro, un angelito pecosito y rubio que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Ver tus ojitos y verme a mí mismo, princesita. Aunque te pareces mucho a tu mami... espero no seas tan malcria y celosa como ella.

Lo último se lo susurró al oído y habría jurado que la niña le sonrió, pero pensó que era imposible. La acunó un rato en sus brazos y de pronto le dio por mirar la tarjetita que estaba pegada a su cuna con una inscripción que decía: Grandchester-Brower Baby Girl. Diecinueve pulgadas y siete libras y media. Gordita, pensó Terry, aunque enana como su madre, se le ocurrió después y se le dibujó una sonrisa burlona. El llanto demandante de Amy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Shhh. Vas a despertar a la cascarrabias de tu mami. Toma, aquí está tu leche.

Terry acomodó a la niña y vio sorprendido la desesperación con que succionaba la botellita de leche, como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

-No cabe duda, pecosita... eres hija de Candy.

Amy ni se inmutó y siguió en lo suyo hasta acabarse toda la botella. Entonces había un dilema... Terry no sabía cómo sacarle los gases y tenía miedo de palmearla muy fuerte. La bebé se veía tan pequeñita con él que temía hacerle daño. Amy lloraba y Terry sabía que estaba incómoda, al no saber qué hacer, no tuvo más que despertar a Candy.

-Pecas... despierta, pecas.

-¿Qué pasa, Terry? ¡Amy!

Se incorporó de pronto con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando a Terry raro y a su hija llorando con rabia.

-Tranquila, ya comió, lo que pasa es que...no sé cómo sacarle los gases. Toma.

Terry se la extendió y Candy la acomodó en su pecho y enseguida le comenzó a masajear y palmear la espalda. La niña se calló casi inmediatamente. Se veía reconfortada y Terry no perdió detalle de nada para la próxima ocación no despertar a Candy.

-Ves, Terry, así, pones la palma de la mano bien abierta y le das suave, pero firme.

No más bien ella dijo eso cuando su hija soltó su estrenduoso gas que los hizo reir a ambos y se miraron a los ojos, pero luego Candy se tornó seria y apartó la vista, otra bofetada para Terry. Pensó que había adelantado un paso, pero se dio cuenta que había retrocedido dos.

-Si quieres sigue descansado, Candy. Yo me ocupo de la niña.

Esta vez la voz de Terry dejó de ser cariñosa y se mostró tan fría e indiferente como la de ella y ella lo sintió. No quería ceder, pero al mismo tiempo quería tenerlo detrás de ella y volver a acomodarse entre sus brazos, al menos por esa noche, ya mañana se dedicaría a pensárselo mejor, pero en esos momentos, no quería pensar nada. Le entregó la niña a Terry y con un dolor que no admitió, vio como él se cambió a la cama adicional que habían dispuesto para él e intentó dormir a Amy. A pesar de la oscuridad, porque él había apagado la luz dejando prendida sólo la del baño para que iluninara un poco y ella pudiera dormir mejor, vio todos los besos y mimos que Terry repartió a la niña y volvió a llorar en silencio. Se preguntó mil veces por qué tenía que ser así todo. Por qué el destino se empeñó en manchar un momento como ese que había soñado tantas veces.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

La mañana había llegado y luego que Candy y Terry atendieran a Amy al despertar, estaban esperando a la familia para que conocieran la bebé y para que trajeran las cosas personales de Candy, que debido a las circustancias, usó las que proveyó el hospital. Candy había mantenido su actitud tan fría y distante que Terry se resignó actuar con la misma indiferencia, sólo la ayudaba con la niña y aunque en ocaciones observaba a Candy disimuladamente y ansiaba volver acercarse, el gesto helado de ella no se lo permitía.

-Hola, buenos días. ¿Cómo están las princesas más bellas?

Saludó alegremente Richard y con él entraron también Louise y Stella muy emocionadas.

-Muy bien, Richard. Mira, aquí está Amy.

Respondió Candy con orgullo y se la extendió, pero Richard no se atrevía a cargarla, no sabía ni cómo agarrarla.

-Eh yo... Louise, mejor cárgala tú.

Louise no se hizo esperar y cargó a la niña en seguida y la meció, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran al igual que los de Richard por lo mucho que ansió que su esposa hubiera podido tener esa dicha.

-Está preciosa, Candy. Idéntica a ti y a Terry, mira que hermosos ojos.

-Más linda estará en un par de meses cuando la engorde, ya verás.

-Abuela, no cambias.

-Bueno, Terruce, ¿y tú cómo crees que crecen los niños? Es a fuerza de cuchara, mijito. Y hablando de eso... ¿te sientes bien? Parece que te arrolló un tren.

Terry bajó la vista al igual que todos los demás, Stella no conocía los acontencimientos que ocurrieron en la fiesta por eso no entendía la distancia que había entre él y Candy.

-Eh, Terry, ve a casa a bañarte y cambiarte, nosotros nos quedamos con Candy hasta tu regreso.

Sabiamente Richard salvó a su hijo de la incómoda situación, mas Terry en el fondo no quería irse, pero sabía que era lo más lógico, aún estaba vestido con la ropa formal y que a esas alturas estaba toda estropeada. Cargó a la niña unos instantes y la besó, no sabía como soltarla, pero al final lo hizo y se la pasó a Stella. Con un simple, "en un rato vuelvo" se despidió de todos, pero...

-¿Y qué maneras de despedirse son esas, Terruce? Al menos dale un beso a tu mujer que se lo merece.

La ignorancia es atrevida, pensó Terry. El rostro de todos se volvió tenso y Terry no sabía qué hacer. Louise y Richard lo miraban con lástima y hasta la misma Candy, lo cual lo fue llenando de una rabia interior que tuvo que reprimir. Le dio un beso en la frente a Candy y finalmente se fue. Louise se sentó en la camilla junto a Candy, sabía que había muchas cosas que hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?

Louise acarició su cabello y la miraba con dulzura, mientras que Stella y Richard sólo tenían ojos para la niña, Stella logró que Richard se sentara con la bebé en brazos y le estaba dando una botellita de leche, lo que hizo que Louise de pronto desviara la vista de Candy para mirar la encantadora escena.

-Estoy bien, mamita, muy bien. ¿No has visto lo hermosa que es Amy? Tiene los mismos ojitos de Terry...

-Sí, preciosa y efectivamente tiene los mismos ojos que te mueres por estar viendo ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

-No. Claro que no. Yo... si fuera por mí, no vería a Terry nunca más, no pienso volver con él.

-¿Cómo? Pero Candy... No sabes lo que estás diciendo, no te tomes esto a la ligera, piénsalo bien... mejor tómate tu tiempo aunque eso signifique poner distancia entre ambos, pero no tomes una decisión tan drástica bajo coraje.

Candy no la cuestionó, imaginó que si Louise tenía conociemiento de la situación fue seguro porque el mismo Terry se lo había dicho. Candye estaba triste e intranquila, pues efectivamente se moría por tener a Terry a su lado, aunque no se hablara, tener su presencia ahí, pensamientos egoístas que se apoderaban de su ser herido.

-Me cuesta mucho olvidar y aceptar lo que vi... Fue demasiado real y además... fui muy conciente de la reacción de él. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo vivir con eso... no puedo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Candy? ¿Quieres vivir una vida a parte con la niña? ¿Crees que Terry aceptará semejante cosa después de todo lo que ha anhelado este momento? Tu dolor se entiende, Candy. Dentro de ti sabes que al final, Terry siempre te puso a ti primero. Eres su vida entera, Candy. ¿Crees que es justo lo que le harás? Lo vas a matar en vida, eso te lo puedo asegurar. A Terry lo único que le importa en este mundo eres tú y ahora su hija. Terry no dejará que le quites eso. Te lo digo, Candy... sólo para que sepas de ante mano que esta guerrra ya la tienes perdida.

Aunque Candy no lo admitiera, sabía que Louise tenía razón y aunque ella no quisiera desistir de su idea, Terry no se lo pondría fácil. Ella no tenía nada, sólo el apoyo de él y de la familia que gracias a él tenía. Terry lo tenía todo, trabajo, posición, dinero, comodidades que necesitaba su hija, pero en el fondo, la razón principal, un amor inmenso, fuerte y posesivo y conociéndolo Candy bien, sabía que estaba bien difícil separarlo de su hija, de ella misma que a pesar de todo sólo quería estarlo mirando nuevamente.

-No voy a quitarle a su hija. Sólo no quiero estar junto a él. No quiero estar con él como pareja porque él me traicionó. Si quiere ver a su hija, puede hacerlo las veces que quiera, pero yo no quiero nada con él.

-Candy... el rencor y la ira no son buenos consejeros...

Louise no le dijo nada más porque Stella se había acercado a ellas con la niña.

-¿Candy, te han alimentado bien aquí? Te ves muy pálida... llego a saberlo y yo misma me encargaba de traerte comida...

-No te preocupes, abuela, estoy muy bien.

-¡Bien mis pantaletas! ¿Crees que engañas a esta vieja? No, mijita, ahora mismo van a decirme que diablo está pasando aquí.

-¡Mamá! No la molestes. Este no es el momento, luego hablarán, sus razones tienen para estar así.

-Ya, por favor, van alterar a la niña. Stella, ahora mismo Candy necesita mucha paz y comprensión, dejemos las preguntas y reclamos para después, ahora vamos a disfrutarnos a esta princesita que está preciosa.

La hermosa bebé no había cerrado sus ojitos en todo el tiempo, pero luego se puso a llorar desesperada y no encontraron que hacer, así que se la dieron a Candy, lloró menos fuerte, pero no se calmó del todo. Candy le seguía buscando la vuelta, le cambió el pañal, la acunó y nada, aún se escuchaban sus quejidos.

-Terry, ahora sí que pareces gente. Que guapo te has puesto.

Su abuela siempre sacando cara por él. Terry había regresado bañado y afeitado, el pelo aún se le notaba húmedo. Se había vestido con un jean y un polo azúl claro y se calzó tenis. Hasta más joven se veía y para tortura de Candy, irresistiblemente guapo.

-Siempre he sido guapo, abuela.

Sonrió de lado y ahí estaba otro golpe bajo para Candy. La arrogancia en él que tanto amaba. Al ver que la niña estaba inquieta, Terry la tomó en sus brazos para que Candy recibiera otro bofetón, luego que él se sentara en una butaca con ella acostada en su pecho, se calmó inmediatamente y hasta cerró los ojitos.

-Ahora ya sabemos lo que tenía Amy, extrañaba a su papi.

Dijo Louise con toda la intención y Terry sonrió orgulloso.

-Es que durante la madrugada la cuidé yo, Candy no hizo más que

dormir.

-¡Claro que no! Yo me levanté varias veces ayudarte porque te volvías un ocho a la hora de sacarle los gases.

-¡Ya! Los dos han hecho un excelente trabajo. Dejen sus tontas riñas para otra ocación.

Richard salvó la mañana de una tonta discusión y Louise aprovechó a las tres niñeras que Tenía Amy en ese momento para ayudar a Candy a darse un buen baño y vestirse una de las cómodas y abrigadas pijamas que le había comprado. En media hora Candy estuvo fuera del baño, empijamada y peinada en una trenza.

-¿Dónde está Amy?

Preguntó alarmada al ver la cunita y los seis pares de brazos vacíos.

-Tranquila, Candy. Se la llevaron a bañarla, te la traen en seguida.

Candy respiró aliviada, pero aún así se preocupaba al no tenerla cerca, no estuvo en paz hasta que se la trajeron de vuelta. Todos se quedaron un par de horas más e incluso almorzaron todos juntos, momento que a pesar de todo fue bastante ameno y Candy y Terry se ignoraron un poco menos, pero al marcharse todos, todo volvió a ser como antes. El más afectado era Terry. Nunca se había sentido tan derrotado, estaba herido también. Tenía una sensación de vacío y temor inmenso, el miedo de perderla y eso no lo dejaba dormir. Se pasaba las horas velando el sueño de su hija y el de ella...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Dos días después habían dado de alta a Candy a la bebé y como ya estaba dispuesto, regresaron a la hacienda donde se suponía que pasarían los primeros dos meses de Amy para luego regresar al apartamento, a su vida de pareja y padres, pero nunca contaron con el fatídico suceso de aquella fiesta de navidad, algo que sin duda barrió con muchos planes e ilusiones. Todavía no había llegado el veinticinco de diciembre y Terry lo único que deseaba era que Candy le dirigiera la palabra otra vez y lo volviera a ver como antes, su indiferencia y frialdad lo estaban matando lentamente. El cuarto de Amy estaba totalmente listo, aunque ella aún no dormía en él por las noches, sólo en las siestas del día y la tarde y por la noche dormía en la habitación de sus padres en un hermoso moisés que su abuelo Richard le había comprado. Había amanecido y Amy seguía dormidita apaciblemente, Terry ya no estaba en la cama y Candy vio que en la mesita había una botellita de leche vacía, lo que significaba que Terry había atendido a la niña y vio un paquete de pañales abierto, entonces también la había cambiado y dormido nuevamente. Encontró una nota también en la mesita y una rosa roja, pero ni señal de Terry. Tomó la rosa y con los ojos aguados aspiró su aroma. Luego ansiosa abrió la nota, que más que una nota era una carta, una con su puño y letra con la tinta esparcida y desmerecida porque las lágrimas de él habían bañado sus palabras. Se puso a leer en silencio mientras Amy dormía.

_**Candy:**_

_**Quisiera empezar por decirte que te amo, en caso que lo hayas olvidado. Que te he amado desde el primer día hasta el último de mi vida, desde la primera vez que sonreiste para mí y me miraste con esos ojitos grandes que hoy me miran frío e indiferente. Ya no sé que más hacer para romper la barrera que has puesto entre los dos. Ya no puedo soportarlo más cuando todo lo que quiero es abrazarte y no soltarte nunca más. Tú has sido, eres y serás la única para mí, yo no te cambiaría por nada en este mundo. Sólo quiero saber de qué forma debo pedirte que me perdones, aún cuando no le he faltado a este amor. Estás matándome lentamente, Candy. Dormir cerca de ti y no poder tocarte, no poder besarte... no poder ni siquiera hablarte porque no me miras a la cara. Ha sido demasiado castigo y no creo poder aguantar más. Tú te metiste en mi vida e insististe hasta que te dejé entrar y me enseñaste todo lo hermoso que es amar, lo que es sentir, celar, anhelar... contigo he conocido un mundo que no pensé que existía. Me has hecho encontrar mi propio cielo y ahora me quieres mandar de vuelta al infierno. Todo lo que siempre deseé lo he tenido por ti, me lo has dado tú, amor, familia, aceptación y lo más grande, lo que siempre te agradeceré, pase lo que pase entre nosotros, a mi ángel, mi hija. ¿Qué hago para que vuelvas a mí en cuerpo y alma? Pídeme lo que quieras, te juro que te lo daré o moriré en el intento, pero por favor, ya no me ignores más. Te amo más que a mí mismo, no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor... perdóname.**_

_**Terrence**_

Ahora las palabras de Terry habían sido bañadas con las lágrimas de ella, palabras que le habían llegado al alma y que estuvo a punto de ir corriendo a buscarlo para arrojarse a sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca, pero su orgullo herido una vez más le impidió ese impulso y eso hizo que llorara con más rabia y apretó la carta contra su pecho dejando corrers sus lágrimas en silencio. Al ver que Amy seguía en un sueño profundo, se desvistió y aprovechó para tomar una ducha antes de ir a desayunar. La mañana estaba tan fría como su indiferencia hacia Terry en ese momento, pusó el agua lo más caliente que pudo soportar y dejó el agua caerle desde la cabeza confundiéndose con su llanto. No salió del chorro de agua en ningún momento, se lavó el pelo y se enjabonó bajo la ducha y ahí permaneció bajo el agua por un buen rato hasta que decidió salir. Maldijo por haber olvidado la toalla y tuvo que salir desnuda. Como el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, el frío por estar mojada la golpeó y la hizo temblar, aunque no supo si fue el frío o la presencia de quien no se esperaba.

-Terry... eh...

Candy avergonzada trató de cubrirse y Terry no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. La tenía ahí desnuda y frente a él... bella, con el cuerpo perfecto que ni la maternidad pudo arruinar, por el contrario, la embelleció mucho más. Él tomó la toalla y se acercó a ella.

-Terry, no es necesario que...

-Shhh. Quiero hacerlo.

Ella ya no sabía por qué estaba temblando, pero él se dedicó a secarla delicadamente empezando por su cara y luego su torso, puso más cuidado al secar el área de sus pechos y ella se puso nerviosa por la mirada intensa de él, quiso detenerlo, pero él no la dejó hasta que la secó completamente y luego se puso a secarle el pelo.

_**No hace falta que me quites la mirada**_

_**para que entienda que ya no queda nada**_

_**aquella luna que antes nos bailaba**_

_**se ha cansado y hoy nos da la espalda**_

_**¿Dónde está el amor? del que tanto hablan**_

_**¿Por qué no nos sorprende? y rompe nuestra calma**_

-Estás muy linda, mi amor. Te extrañé demasiado, extrañé mucho hacer poder hacer esto.

Terry la abrazó aunque ella no le correspondiera, la abrazó y la apretó fuerte contra él y absorvió todo el olor de su pelo recién lavado.

-Terry, debo vestirme ya... recuerda que aún estoy...

-Lo sé, no digas nada, déjame quedarme así un momento, por favor.

Su agarre no era tan fuerte, pero ella no se esforzó en apartarlo, lo necesitaba. Luego de unos instantes, él mismo comenzó a ponerle el panty y ella se colocó la toalla sanitaria. Le aseguró no necesitar su ayuda, pero él insistió.

_**Déjame que vuelva acariciar tu pelo**_

_**déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho**_

_**volveré a pintar de colores el cielo**_

_**haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero**_

_**Déjame tan sólo que hoy roce tu boca**_

_**déjame que voy a detener las horas**_

_**volveré a pintar de azúl el universo**_

_**haré que todo esto sea sólo un sueño**_

-Está bien así, Terry, puedo continuar, gracias.

Dijo ella ya sumamente nerviosa luego de que él terminara de abrocharle el brassier, pero a él no le importó y tomó el cómodo short que ella había elegido y se agachó un poco indicándole que entrara en él y ella así lo hizo, lo mismo con la camiseta y luego le puso un jacket. La vistió por completo aunque ella no quiso. Luego se quedó mirándola fijamente y sin poderlo evitar puso una mano en su rostro y se mordió los labios por quere decirle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo no poder decir nada. Ella por fin hizo contacto visual con él y sus ojos se fundieron en la mirada del otro. Sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente y las manos de él viajaron hasta su cintura donde permanecieron desde el inicio del beso más deseado que se llevó a cabo. Terry comenzó besándola lenta y suavemente porque ella se negaba a corresponderlo hasta que sus fuerzas no la respaldaron más y lo empezó a besar también. Fue tanta la intensidad que los arropó después que el beso se tornó salvaje, Terry le estaba dando por donde más le dolía, comenzó a castigarla con su boca en un beso agresivo e invasor, era una guerra fría y cálida a la vez, sin piedad ni compación, la espera había sido larga en esos días.

_**Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos**_

_**y tú fugitiva andas perdida en otro lado**_

_**yo no quiero caricias de otros labios**_

_**no quiero tus manos en otras manos**_

_**porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo**_

_**¿Dónde está el amor? del que tanto hablan**_

_**¿Por qué no nos sorprende? y rompe nuestra calma**_

-Terry... esto no está bien, tú y yo no estamos bien... no me beses...

Asustada de pronto lo apartó con brusquedad desconcertándolo y haciendo que tambaleara, pero se recuperó rápido y volvió a declararle la guerra.

-¿No quieres que te bese? ¿Estás segura?

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le habló tan cerca de sus labios que le nubló todo el pensamiento dejándola sin palabras. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, puso sus manos en su nuca y la acercó a él con agresividad, pero sin lastimar y volvió adueñarse de su boca a pesar de sus protestas que no duraron mucho porque el deseo que también sentía por él la hicieron rendirse.

_**Déjame que vuelva acariciar tu pelo**_

_**déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho**_

_**volveré a pintar de colores el cielo**_

_**haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero**_

_**Déjame tan sólo que hoy roce tu boca**_

_**déjame que voy a detener las horas**_

_**volveré a pintar de azúl el universo**_

_**haré que todo esto sea sólo un sueño**_

Terry pensó que había llegado al cielo otra vez, porque los brazos de ella se colgaron de su cuello y dejó que él la besara y acariciara de todas las formas que quiso, se rindió, por unos momentos cedió. El llanto de Amy los devolvió a la realidad haciendo que se separaran y que el gesto de Candy volviera a la misma frialdad para que Terry volvier a comprobar que por cada paso que daba hacia adelante, ella le hiciera ver que siempre estaba dos pasos más atrás.

-¿Tienes hambre otra vez, cariño?

Candy la levantó y le besó su pelito mientras seguía susurrándole palabras cariñosas, Terry rápido tomó una de las botellitas de leche y se la pasó y Candy se sentó en la cama para alimentarla mientras él la observaba de pie y en silencio. Todo era tan agridulce para él, verla a ella con su hija era algo mágico, pero la situación sentimental entre los dos era sencillamente desgarradora.

-¿Tienes idea de todas las veces que soñé con este momento?

Le soltó Terry con los ojos bien aguados y haciendo que ella volteara a verlo sorprendida.

-Verte así con mi bebé en brazos y...

Unos toques en la puerta los interrumpieron y Candy en seguida indicó que pasara.

-Disculpen la interrupción. Candy, cariño, tienes visita.

Anunció Louise y tanto la cara de ella como la de Terry se desfiguraron y sorprendieron.

-¿Qué visita?

Ladró Terry a la defensiva porque un mal presentimiento lo invadió y la misma Candy se puso muy nerviosa.

-Será mejor que Candy vaya y lo averigüe ella misma.

Candy se puso de pie y le dio la bebé a Louise y Terry aunque no fue invitado, salió detrás de Candy para averiguar de quién se trataba. Atravezaron el pasillo y luego fueron directo a la sala para quedarse de piedra con la inesperada visita.

-Candy... hija... que hermosa estás...

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí...?

-¡Eso me gustaría saber! ¿Qué hace este infeliz aquí?

-¡Terrence! Por favor, contrólate.

Richard quiso imponer la paz, pero Candy por el coraje y los nervios se puso a temblar como gelatina y Terry estaba furioso y lo miraba desafiante. George Brower tenía el rostro bajo.

-Candy... mi niña, vine a verte... necesitaba saber de ti... me enteré que tuviste una hija... lo siento... no pude evitar... quería verlas... a ella y a ti...

Candy por primera vez vio a su padre llorar o al menos con los ojos aguados y vio en ellos sinceridad, después de tantas mentiras y falsas promesas. Richard estaba en silencio y retenía a Terry por un brazo para que no intentara ninguna locura, doña Stella se había retirado a la cocina para seguir con el desayuno y el café y Louise había aparecido con la bebé en brazos.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí y ni se le ocurra que verá a mi hija, no lo quiero cerca de ella.

-¡Terry! ¡Basta! Papá... sabes que no me tienes nada contenta... eres la última persona que esperaba ver... pero... si quieres ver a la niña... está bien... Louise... dásela por favor.

Candy habló con la voz cortada y Louise con miedo fue a entregarle la bebé a su abuelo materno el cual extendía sus brazos ansioso.

-¡Dije que a mi hija usted no la toca!

Terry fue hacia George, pero una vez más Richard lo detuvo seguido de una tremenda reprimenda y Terry de rabia dio un puñetazo en la mesita de centro. Louise se acercó a él y comenzó acariciar maternalmente su cabello, gesto que él adoraba y que sabía que en ese momento no podía recibir de Candy quien era que lo hacía. Con impotencia vio a George cargar y mimar a su hija.

-Hola... pre-pre-ciosa... tan hermosa como su ma-mami.

George dejó caer su llanto al cargar la pequeña porque viajó diecinueve años atrás cuando cargó a Candy... la niña que tanto adoró y consintió hasta que un día sin razón la abandonó, dejándola marcada para siempre.

-Es muy linda, hija. Tan linda como tú. Gracias por permitirme... sostenerla en mis brazos... aunque sólo sea por esta vez.

-No te preocupes, papá... a Amy puedes venir a verla cuando quieras... no voy a impedirte eso...

Terry fue a protestar y la miraba queriendo asesinarla, pero se contuvo porque Richard lo miró amenazadoramente.

-¿Amy?

-Sí, Amy Elizabeth. Terry y yo se lo pusimos...

-Amy es un nombre muy tierno, digno para un angelito como ella.

La niña estaba muy tranquila en los brazos de su abuelo, nunca se puso inquieta y eso le daba más rabia a Terry, deseaba que telepáticamente, la bebé lo odiara tanto como él, pero los niños no entendían de esos sentimientos.

-Bueno,el desayuno está listo, hay lugar para todos, así que los espero en la mesa.

Stella hizo su aparición de repente y George entendió que ese era el momento de retirarse.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy... fue un placer conocerlos señores Grandchester...

-¡De ninguna manera! Usted no puede irse de aquí sin desayunar antes.

Como era de esperarse, George no tuvo más remedio que compartir la mesa con ellos y la tensión que había en el comedor era inmensa. Nadie conversaba ni se atrevía a romper el hielo, excepto Amy que hizo una perreta enorme.

-Yo la atiendo, Candy, tú sigue disfrutando de la compañía de tu padre.

La respuesta de Terry tuvo doble intención, aunque antendería a su hija con mucho gusto y sobre todo era una excusa perfecta para no seguir viendo la cara de George. Cuando el desayuno terminó, el padre aprovechó el momento a solas con ella y se le acercó para hablarle.

-Candy... estás radiante y hermosa como siempre... pero aún así puedo ver que estás muy triste, ¿por qué? ¿pasó algo con Terry?

-¡Ay, papá! Mejor no preguntes... Él...

-¿No es lo que esperabas verdad?

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy tuvo una larga plática con su padre mientras que Terry se quedó todo el tiempo con Amy en la habitación de ella hasta que el sueño hizo que la bebé se rindiera, estuvo ajeno a todo lo que Candy y su padre hablaron. Regresó a su habitación y allí encontró a Candy llorando.

-Pecosa... No llores... ¿te dijo algo tu padre? Ahora mismo voy y le rompo la...

-No, no Terry... no me dijo nada malo... es que...

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Háblame... dime lo que sea, aquí estoy para ti...

Ella lloró más y él fue abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó y lo miró con los ojos cargados de llanto.

-Terry... he tomado una decisión... tú y yo no estamos bien... yo no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste... y siento que no puedo estar aquí... contigo bajo el mismo techo, en la misma cama...

-No te entiendo, Candy... ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Terry se temía algo y estaba realmente asustado, pero quiso dejarla hablar para no adelantarse a los hechos nuevamente.

-Necesito tiempo, Terry. Tiempo para poderte perdonar y sanar... necesito alejarme...

-Te entiendo, Candy, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites...

-No, no entiendes, Terry. Hablo de que debo poner verdadera distancia entre los dos... hablo de irme... por un tiempo...

Él se quedó mudo por un momento en lo que procesaba todo lo que escuchaba y la miró con dureza, la batalla se avecinaba.

-Explícame bien. ¿Irte a dónde?

-Voy a irme con mi papá... un tiempo para...

-¿Estás de broma, verdad? Escúchame bien, Candice, de aquí no te vas y mucho menos con tu padre... así que más te vale que desheches esa idea de tu cabeza...

-¡Claro que me voy! Tú no vas a impedirme nada.

Candy se alteró y se puso de pie y fue directo a la puerta, pero Terry le cerró el paso, aseguró la puerta y la acorraló entre ella y sus brazos. Ella mostraba algo de temor y él la miraba con furia y en silencio, hasta con odio pensó ella.

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejarte ir así con mi hija? Estás bien loca, Candice Brower, si quieres irte, hazlo, pero a la niña no vas a llevártela.

-¿De qué hablas? Soy su madre y ella debe estar conmigo, no puedes impedir eso.

-Sí puedo, Candice, me conoces. Sabes que tienes todas las de perder... y yo también tengo mis derechos... no vas a quitarme a mi hija.

-¡No voy a quitártela! Podrás verla cada vez que quieras... pero...

La apretó fuerte contra la puerta y la miró con un rencor infinito que la hizo estremecerse y su mirada no pudo ser más helada.

-Quiero ver a mi hija cada vez que me levante, quiero ser parte de su vida en todo momento, no cuando a ti te de la gana, no seré un padre de fin de semana, estás muy equivocada. ¿ienes rabia y dolor aún? Eso lo entiendo perfectamente y por eso te he tenido paciencia, pero todo tiene su límite. Además, sólo has pensado en ti... ¿y lo que tú me hiciste qué? Me he tragado mi dolor, para ponerme en el lugar tuyo.

Su voz subió bastante de tono, era adolorida y amenanzante a la vez.

-¿Qué te hice yo? No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Ah no sabes? Pues permíteme que te informe. Te fuiste corriendo sin decir nada, se te presentó el parto, no me quisiste avisar, nació la niña y pretendiste ocultármelo, si no fuera por Tom... ahora mismo yo no sabría qué diablos había pasado contigo. ¿Tienes una puta idea de la angustia que viví? Todo lo que soñé con estar contigo al momento de la llegada de Amy y me lo perdí porque tú muy maduramente decidiste excluirme de todo como si yo no tuviera ningún derecho cuando te lo he dado todo. No hay nada en este maldito mundo que no pidas y yo no haga lo imposible porque lo tengas... he cometido errores, pero siempre, siempre estás tú primero ante todo. Tu manera de resolver las cosas... largándote y separándome de todo lo que amo. Lo siento, Candy, pero no. Ya te lo dije, con mi hija no te vas... si insistes con eso, entonces nos vemos en un tribunal, porque de esta casa no te irás con ella.

La discusión siguió tan acalorada que llamó la atención de todos y despertaron a Amy. Louise atendió a la bebé porque sus padres seguían enfrascados en su discusión sin tregua y por más que los demás quisieron intervenir, no hubo forma de disipar la guerra sin cuartel en esa casa.

-Ya te dije que puedes ver a la niña y llevártela cuando quieras. ¿Que más quieres?

-¡A ti! Las quiero a las dos aquí conmigo, eso quiero. No voy a permitir que te vayas con mi hija a casa de este hombre del que no sabes qué diablos ha sido de su vida en todos estos años, que seguro debe tener problemas con la justicia y que por si no te acuerdas, la última vez intentó matarme.

El recordatorio puso alerta a todos e hizo que George se avergonzara de sí mismo y se volviera pequeño ante la mirada acusadora de todos.

-Pero ha venido a pedir perdón. No nos ha hecho nada ya. Tú tienes a tu familia, tu papá, a Louise, tu abuela y yo... yo no tengo nada. Yo también tengo derecho a estar con mi familia... también quiero tener a mi papá conmigo.

Gritó desesperada y en llanto, conmoviendo a George que se sintió más culpable y más miserable que nunca.

-¿Entonces no somos nada para ti, Candy? ¡Que bien! Te he dado mi vida entera y no soy nada para ti. Mi papá, mi abuela, Louise, todos te han amado y cuidado como a una hija y resulta que tampoco son nada para ti, que no tienes nada. ¡Muy bien!

-¡No dije eso! Es sólo que... tengo derecho a mi propia familia... como tú... además, la razón principal por la que me voy fue por lo que te encontré haciendo con la perra esa así que no juegues a la víctima ahora.

-Ya te dije mil veces que no pasó nada y te pedí perdón. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Okay... ¡Ya fue suficiente! Terrence, ven, vamos hablar tú y yo.

Casi a rastras, Richard se llevó a Terry a parte para tener una charla intensa con él mientras que los demás que se habían quedado en la sala no encontraban qué hacer, especialmente George que de pronto se arrepintió de haber ido a echar más leña al fuego. Candy atendió a Amy que estaba muy inquieta y la acunó hasta que se durmió y fue directo a su cuarto para recoger sus cosas. Buscó dos enormes maletas y en cada una metió metió todo lo que pudo, incluyendo las cosas de Amy. Fue al buró para tomar algunas cosas de su uso personal y se topó con la cajita de su anillo de compromiso... eso la batió por completo y cayó arrodillada en el piso con la joya en la mano y sin parar de llorar.

-¿Por qué, Terry? Quiero olvidarte... tengo que olvidarte...

Se puso en el anillo en la cadena y lo ocultó dentro de su camiseta, no tuvo el valor para dejarlo ahí y siguió recogiendo más cosas por un buen rato mientras su padre la esperaba sentado con Louise y Stella y Terry y Richard seguían en el despacho encerrados. Candy llegó a la sala con sus maletas, su padre la miró con alegría, pero las dos damas que lo acompañaban la miraron con una tristeza y una decepción profunda.

-¿Candy... estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Aún tienes tiempo...

-Estoy segura, Louise, esto es lo mejor...

Era algo que ni ella misma podía creerse, pero había tomado la decisión y estaba siendo firme.

-Espero que estés contenta y satisfecha, Candy. Has dejado rotos muchos corazones e ilusiones. Hay algo en lo que Terry si tiene razón, tienes que crecer.

-¡Stella! No seas así, tal vez ella no esté haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera, pero debes enter por lo que pasó... no es fácil, hay que darle tiempo.

Era cierto que Stella había sido un poco dura, pero tenía algo de razón, Candy aún necesitaba crecer y siempre sus impulsos la llevaban a cometer grandes errores de los cuales terminaba arrepintiéndose luego. Acomodó sus maletas en una esquina y fue por su hija, mas antes de llegar al cuarto de la niña, coincidió con Terry.

-Candy... ven aquí un momento por favor.

La llamó con el único hilo de voz que le quedaba y ella no tuvo el valor de ignorarlo, aunque no cambió de parecer.

-Terry... me voy, no lo hagas más difícil...

-No te preocupes, no vine a impedírtelo... todo lo contrario...

Ella abrió los ojos tanto como pudo por la sorpresa. Terry se había rendido... nunca lo había visto rendirse ante nada... ahí estaba dando su brazo a torcer... derrotado.

-Estoy para despedirme... y para decirte... que eres libre de irte... no voy a cortar tus alas, Candy... todo lo que siempre quise fue que fueras feliz...y si no lo eres junto a mi... entonces... te dejo libre para que sigas tu camino... Te deseo toda la suerte... ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme y entender que... nunca podré dejarte de amar... pase lo que pase... nunca habrá otra para mí... sólo tú...

Sus lágrimas caían tan gruesas y fuertes como su voluntad de dejarla ir y ella soltó su llanto también. Lo vio desplomarse y abrazarse fuerte a sus piernas... le besó hasta los pies porque aunque su boca le dijera que podía irse, su corazón no podía soltarla y lloró como un niño a sus pies, nuevamente dejaba todo su orgullo por ella, toda su hombría y se rebajaba ante ella.

-Terry... debo ir por Amy... está llorando...

-Lo siento... déjame despedirme de ella.

Ambos entraron a la habitación y fue Terry quien la sacó de la cuna, al ella inhalar el olor de él se calmó y fue Terry el que lloró sobre su cuerpecito.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho, pecosita, por favor, no te olvides de mí... iré a verte todos los días y te llevaré regalos... ojalá te gusten mucho como a tu mami...

Se perdió la cuenta de todos los besos que Terry le dio a su bebé. Pronto llegaría la navidad y él jamás pensó que la pasaría sin su mujer y sin su hija... una época tan triste sería para él.

-Seguramente le gustarán, Terry... ella te adora. Puedes llevártela cualquier día... verla siempre que quieras... ella... te quiere más que a mí.

Le aseguró porque al quitársela a Terry la niña volvió a estar inquieta a llorar y ella se la devolvió para ser testigo de cómo se calmaba nuevamente.

-Ya... toma, Candy... por favor... vete ahora antes de que me arrepienta, por favor. Vete ahora, porque si no, te juro que voy y te amarro aquí mismo para que nunca me dejes.

Ella fue a contestar, pero su padre apareció ante la puerta con las maletas de ella en la mano.

-¿Ya estás lista, hija?

Continuará...

_¡Hola niñas lindas!_

_Antes que nada quiero desearles una feliz navidad por si no nos leemos hasta entonces. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no me tardé tanto. Muchas me pidieron que a Terry le costara trabajo recuperar a Candy y pues ahí lo tienen, veremos qué pasará con ellos. Este fue un capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a ellos dos y tal vez por eso fue un poco más corto en comparación con los demás, sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no las haya hecho llorar mucho, porque yo si lloré al escribir las escenas de Terry._

_Yo seguiré publicando contínuamente cada tres días más o menos, según mi tiempo e inspiración lo permitan, pues muchas no sé de dónde sacaron la idea de que yo no volvía hasta enero, se equivocaron, niñas, pienso dejar el próximo capítulo antes de que finalice este mes y posiblemente otro más._

_Espero sus reviews y que me dejen saber su sentir. Las quiero mucho, chicas. Merry Christmas._

_Su amiga,_

_Wendy Grandchester_

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Dónde está el amor" Pablo Alborán junto a Jesse & Joy**


	15. La fuerza del amor

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15 La fuerza del amor**

George Brower esperaba por la respuesta de Candy que parecía haberse petrificado sobre la lozeta en que se encontraba de pie. Una decisión, un corazón desgarrado que había perdido toda la esperanza y estaba listo para enfrentar la muerte en vida, así se había reducido Terry ante Candy.

-¿Candy...?

La volvió a llamar su padre porque al parecer no quería reaccionar. Ella y Terry se miraban y sus vidas habían quedado pausadas en el suspenso. Terry tenía a Amy en sus brazos y no sabía cómo dejarla ir, Candy no sabía como arrancarla del lugar donde pertenecía.

-Candy, vámonos antes de que empieze a llover.

George alzó la voz y la trajo de vuelta, abriendo los ojos de par en par de pronto. Se quedó mirando a su padre, buscaba en él algo que ni ella misma sabía... volvió a mirar a Terry, a todos, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Lo siento... de verdad lo siento. Perdóname, pero no puedo. Terry...

Rompió en llanto y casi sin poder hablar y miraba fijo los ojos de su padre, a su hija y nuevamente a Terry.

-Candy, hija, ya tomaste una decisión, tienes que acatarla. Vámonos.

Le extendió la mano, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, sólo lo miraba y George parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me voy...

-Es lo que estaba esperando, Candy. Ven con tu padre, hija.

-¡Me voy a quedar! Lo siento, pero no puedo irme... ¡No puedo!

Se arrojó impulsivamente a las piernas de Terry como lo había hecho él hacía un rato atrás y ahí su llanto se dejó fluir.

-Terry... No puedo dejarte, mi amor. No puedo.

Louise tuvo que quitarle la niña a Terry para que él pudiera a recibir a su mujer en brazos que parecía que iba a desmoronarse. Terry la recibió llorando también y la abrazó tan fuerte como si fuera a quebrarle los huesos.

-Candy... ¿Te-te que-quedas?

Le preguntó incrédulo y con miedo de hacerse falsas ilusiones, mientras que el rostro de George estaba rayando en la furia.

-Me quedo contigo, mi amor. Mi lugar es junto a ti. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Terry. Yo...

-Ya no digas nada, Candy. Yo sabía que no podías dejarme así... Perdóname por tantas cosas que...

Todos lloraban sin poderlo evitar, si habían dos seres que se amaban de una forma profunda y arrolladora, eran ellos, nacieron uno para el otro. Se abrazaban y besaban ante la vista de todos, se enjugaban las lágrimas uno al otro y no se soltaban.

-No, Terry. Perdóname tú a mí por causarte tanto dolor con mi... mi inmadurez... es que yo... estaba muy dolida, Terry. No sabía qué hacer... los celos... los celos me mataban y... Te amo, Terry...

Él no esperó a que ella siguiera hablando y la besó intensamente sin importar la presencia de todos y lo furioso que los miraba George que volvió a perder la batalla. Sólo existían ellos dos y sus labios que se buscaban y no podían saciarse, se besaron hasta que necesitaron respirar otra vez.

-Señor Brower, con todo respeto, creo que ya han tomado una decisión...

Dijo Richard con una mirada de triunfo mientras que la pareja seguía ajena a todo y se abrazaban como si no existiera nada más.

-Pero hija... no puedo creerlo... hace un rato dijiste...

-Hace un rato no sabía lo que hacía ni sabía todo lo que estaba dejando. Te me acercaste en un momento de debilidad... pero ahora... ahora sé y estoy segura de lo que quiero. Esto es lo que quiero. Mi marido, mi familia... mi hija... nada de esto me lo has dado tú y no creo que nunca lo puedas reemplazar. Lo siento, papá, pero es aquí donde pertenezco. Mi corazón... está con él y no puedo cambiarlo.

George sintió que eso fue una puñalada porque pensaba que había convencido a su hija de irse con él y aunque deseaba realmente acercarse a ella y a su nieta, en el fondo también quería pegarle a Terry donde más le dolía, pero lamentablemente, un lazo tan fuerte como el de Candy y Terry no lo podía romper nada tan fácilmente.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Candice. Que te vaya bien.

Sin decir nada más, George dio la media vuelta y se marchó, llevándose consigo gran parte de la tensión del ambiente. Todos estaban satisfechos y agradecidos, pero Terry no sabía si estaba viviendo un sueño porque se había rendido y lo había dado todo por perdido, pero ahí estaba ella, aferrada a sus brazos a los que siempre había pertenecido, tan real y verdadera, tan grande y pequeña.

-Candy... no sé si esto es de verdad... Tengo miedo de que si cierro los ojos ya no estarás más aquí...

-Estoy aquí, contigo, mi amor. Siempre, siempre lo estaré. No hay nada que pueda separarme de ti... tendría que morirme...

-Shhh...no digas eso... nunca. No volveré a lastimarte... te lo prometo... no volveré a dejar que el orgullo me aleje de ti...

Mientras ellos se hacían promesas y lloraban en brazos del otro, Amy se puso un poco inquieta y eso los devolvió a la realidad. Candy se separó de él y fue por su hija mientras que los demás se retiraron y los dejaron solos, ya era de tarde y por la época, oscurecía más temprano.

-Pobrecita, debe tener hambre...

-Quédate aquí mismo, Pecas, yo voy por las cosas. Quiero que las dos se queden aquí mismo.

Estaban solos en la sala y Candy se quedó sentada en un cómodo y enorme cojín redondo que había junto a la chimenea intentando calmar a su hambrienta hija hasta que Terry volvió con su leche y todo lo necesario. Le pidió a Candy que se parara un momento y luego que él se sentara, la acomodó a ella entre sus piernas y ella a su vez con Amy en brazos alimentándola. La escena era hermosa y Terry sentía que le debía un grandísimo favor a la vida.

-Imaginé esto tantas veces... tenerlas a los dos conmigo, entre mis brazos... así, mis dos princesas.

Terry repartía tiernos besos en el cuello y la oreja de Candy al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y obeservaba a su pequeña comer, sintió que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

-Es su primera navidad... nació en la época más feliz del año. Eso es que ella es felicidad en nuestras vidas... la amo tanto.

-Yo también la amo, las amo a las dos. No sabes, no imaginas el dolor y la angustia tan grande que viví... no creo que pueda vivir sin verlas... nunca.

-Yo tampoco, Terry. Yo tampoco sé vivir ni un sólo día sin ti aunque quiera. Yo... no tenía ningún derecho a causarte tanto sufrimiento... me dejé llevar por mi rencor y casi acabo con esto que es lo mejor que he tenido en la vida. Siempre tú, Terry... siempre has estado ahí para mí, amándome, protegiéndome y yo en la primera oportunidad...

-Ya mi amor, no recordemos más eso, fue un infierno... Es parte de tu crecimiento, sin duda todo esto es parte de lo que te hará crecer, te falta mucho, Candy. Tienes que dejarte llevar... estoy dispuesto a darlo todo y apoyarte, a estar contigo, pero tienes que dejarte ayudar...

Entre sus habladurías, Amy se quedó dormidita como un ángel y Candy le puso un pañal nuevo y la dejó en su cunita y volvió a los brazos de Terry en el mismo lugar.

-Quiero aprender, Terry. Quiero crecer junto a ti... quiero ser la mujer perfecta para ti, no quiero dejarme llevar más por mis impulsos e inmadurez... quiero ser lo que tú necesitas y luchar junto a ti en cada adversidad... Enséñame por favor... enséñame a ser la mujer para ti.

-Tú eres todo lo que yo quiero y necesito... no te hace falta mucho... todo de ti lo amo, tus celos y tus impulsos... amo todo de ti aunque duela... y claro que voy ayudarte... mientras estemos juntos seremos cada vez mejor... por nosotros y este gran amor, por nuestra hija... Desde hoy empezamos otra vez...

Aprovenchando la soledasd y privacidad, Terry se había colocado a Candy en su regazo y ella había colgado sus piernas a su cintura como solían hacer tantas veces para entregarse a otro beso apasionado y necesitado, pero esta vez más calmado, conociendo que ahora el tiempo volvía a empezar para ellos. Terry la tenía sostenida por las caderas mientras que las manos de ella estaban posadas en su rostro. Terry comenzó acariciarle las piernas sin dejarla de besar y de ahí fue subiendo hasta sus muslos para luego colarse dentro de su blusa y ella gimió en su boca sin interrumpir el beso. Sus manos siguieron traviezas y acariciaron sus redondeados senos con ganas y delicadeza a la vez, ella en un acto de excitación repentina le mordió levemente los labios y él le alzó la blusa. Ella levantó los brazos para que él entendiera que tenía permiso para quitársela y disfrutar mejor de sus atributos.

-Te amo, Terry... Voy amarte siempre, soy sólo para ti.

-Dímelo otra vez, por favor. No quiero cansarme de escucharte decírmelo. Quiero que me lo digas otra vez.

-Te amo... te amo, Terry.

Ella tuvo que ahogar sus gemidos porque él ya la había despojado de su brassier y estaba besando sus pechos como un loco. Vibró de emoción cuando se removió sobre él y pudo sentir la dureza de su erección, el saber que ella pudiera provocarle esas sensaciones la hacían sentirse feliz y deseada.

-Yo te amo mucho más, Candy. Amo todo de ti. Eres mía y de nadie más... no quiero tu cuerpo en otro cuerpo... te quiero sólo para mí... voy a marcarte todita... ¿me dejas?

Le preguntó con la voz ronca por la excitación y sin dejar de besarla en el cuello y los pechos, robándole toda la voluntad. Se olvidaron de todo y de que había gente. Pero ese espacio en ese momento era sólo de ellos y sabían que nada ni nadie iba interrumpir ese instante mágico de los dos.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso, mi amor. Soy tuya.

Y fue todo lo que necesitó oir, sus labios fueron recorriendo, besando y succionando toda el área de sus pechos y vientre y fueron dejando marcas de pasión y posesión por cada rincón mientras ella gemía y se estremecía, la piel entera se le erizó. Le bajó los shorts y dejó también un rastro húmedo y marcas sobre sus muslos.

-Terry...yo... umm... todo está delicioso... pero creo que debes detenerte porque... ahh... mmm... mi amor yo todavía no puedo...

-¿No puedes qué, princesa? ¿No puedes disfrutar de todo esto?

Para torturarla, siguió chupando sus pechos y mordiéndole el cuello sintiendo como se retorcía sobre él y como su argumento se había quedado a mitad... no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más excitado... Candy quería respetar la cuarentena, pero Terry no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Ella misma tuvo que rozar y tener en sus manos el bulto endurecido de su entrepierna y eso lo hizo gemir a él porque no se lo esperaba.

-¿Lo quieres, mi amor? ¿Quieres jugar con él?

La miró a los ojos y la intimidó, ella de verdad lo quería... lo quería dentro de ella, pero no se podía. Entonces le siguió el juego. Llegó el momento de jugar. Le bajó la cremallera y el botón, le quitó la correa y a travez del hueco del bóxer se lo sacó. Se arrodilló ante él que la esperaba ansioso e impaciente.

-Sólo a mí me corresponde hacerte esto.

No dijo nada más y su boca empezó a trabajar y moverse en otra parte llevándolo a él a la locura. Le gustó su actitud posesiva, lo excitó como nunca. Candy lo succionaba con avidez y maestría, rápido, lento... con ganas.

-Ahhh... mi amor... estás haciéndolo muy bien...

-¿En serio... te gusta?

-Me fascina... oh...

Mientras ella seguía con la cara hundia en su entrepierna, él masajeaba su pelo en movimientos circulares y cuando ella lo llevó a la desesperación, de pronto su boca no le pareció suficiente y necesitaba poseerla a ella. La levantó del suelo y se la enganchó a la cintura y la comenzó a besar rudamente.

-Terry... mi amor... no se puede... yo... yo todavía sigo... y además me podrías...

-Sí se puede... voy a mostrarte cómo... voy hacerte mía... lo necesito...

Enganchada de él se la llevó directo a la habitación y aseguró la puerta... ella no entendía qué idea tenía él en mente, pero se le estaba acabando la voluntad para detenerlo aunque no fuera correcto.

-Terry... ¿Qué vas a hacer...?

-Voy hacerte mía, mi amor. ¿No quieres que te haga mía todita?

-Claro que quiero, mi cielo, pero... así no podemos... se supone que...

-Ya verás que se puede.

Sin bajarla ni un momento, fue con ella hacia el baño y abrió la ducha en la temperatura más caliente y tolerable posible, no dejó de besar y torturar con los dientes y labios los pechos de Candy que estaban super sensibles y ella arrebatada le ayudó a quitarse el resto de la ropa, maravillándose de su cuerpo tan varonil y perfecto. Luego de que ella estuviera desnuda por completo, la bajó y la dejó bajo el delicioso y caliente chorro de agua y después entró con ella.

-Mójate, mi amor... así bajo el agua y mojaditos... se puede hacer.

Él se le pegó como un magneto y tomó el jabón, besándola bajo el chorro de agua, comenzó a enjabonarla dulcemente en todo el cuerpo y también le aseó bien sus partes. La visión de su cuerpo húmedo y espumoso sumado a las ansias y ganas que él le tenía, lo hicieron actuar rápido. Después de enjuagarla un poco, se la volvió a enganchar de la cintura y volvió al beso que habían dejado a mitad.

-Terry... ¿estás seguro que funciona así?

-Sí, bebé, confía en mí.

La sujetó bien de la nalgas y él se apoyó de la pared porque sus cuerpos mojados eran muy escurridizos y ahí poco a poco entró en ella. Ambos gimieron con la sensación de recibirse uno al otro y no había nada más delicioso. Su ritmo era lento, pero avasallador, los gemidos de los dos eran un compás de pasión... de entrega, de necesidad, de amor...

-Terry... no dejes de moverte así... ahh... ummm...

-¿Viste que sí se puede, mi amor? Estás tan deliciosa como siempre.

Le dijo sin dejar de moverse en su interior y ella agradeció que los puntos que le habían tomado luego de dar a luz habían sido retirados, de lo contrario, no estaría disfrutando de la dulce invación de tenerlo dentro de ella.

-Me encanta, Terry... no quiero que pares... ahh.

Ella también comenzó a moverse junto con él y sus gemidos fueron transformándose en gritos que lo hacían perder la razón. Tuvo que incrementar las fuerzas y velocidad de sus embestidas y le llegó más profundo, arrancándole un grito que estuvo seguro que estremeció los cimientos de la casa.

-¿De quién eres, preciosa?

-Tuya, mi amor. Sólo tuya... Ummm... Ahhh...

Escucharla decir que era suya y luego de otro grito de pasión que ensordeció todo al rededor, Terry le apretó con fuerza el trasero y enterrando su cara entre sus pechos se dejó correr por completo en su interior. Sus cuerpos temblaban aún y no habían sido capaces de separarse hasta pasados unos minutos. Volvieron asearse nuevamente y luego salieron envueltos en sus toallas.

-Sécate bien, princesa... si se enteran que te mojaste toda, me matan.

Candy se secó el pelo lo mejor que pudo y se puso una pijama de pantalón largo y camisilla, Terry no muy conforme le volvió a poner su jacket y le siguió secando el pelo. Él también se puso un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y se peinó su pelo mojado hacia atrás. Por petición de Candy fue a echarle un vistazo a Amy, pero seguía dormida y ajena a todo en su cuarto. Volvieron a la cama y se acurrucaron.

-Estuvo increíble, Terry, aunque...

Acomodada entre sus brazos, su rostro se veía feliz pero un poco atribulado, aunque no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Pecas?

-Es que la idea de bajo el agua y bien aseada estuvo bien, pero... ¿no te asusta que me hayas vuelto a... embarazar?

Se quedó mirándola pensativo y acarició con ternura una de sus mejillas.

-¿Te asusta a ti, mi amor?

-Honestamente... No. No me asusta... todo lo contrario... Me encantaría vivir la experiencia nuevamente... junto a ti no existe nada que me asuste.

-Entonces, a mí tampoco, mi amor. No me importaría tener otra pecosita... podemos mantener a todos los que vengan...

Juguetonamente le pellizcó la naricita respingona y le hizo cosquillas, se deleitó con sus carcajadas infantiles y no pudo evitar llenarla de besos nuevamente.

-Yo quiero un niño, Terry.

-Entonces un niño, no importa. Te hago todos los que tú quieras.

Volvió atacarla con cosquillas hasta que la escuchó suplicar que parara y entonces se detuvo. Atesoró esos mágicos instantes junto a ella porque llegó a pensar que no volverían nunca más. Se estremeció de sólo recordarlo y la abrazó fuertemente dejando entrar un íntimo silencio entre los dos.

-Terry... tengo hambre...

-Yo también. ¿Te gustaría un chocolate caliente con penecillos y mantequilla?

-¡Sí!

Gritó como una niña y se incorporó lo haló a él de un brazo para arrastrarlo a la cocina. Estaban de vuelta, como si nada, porque así es el amor. Ya eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y tal parecía que todos decidieron retirarse temprano a sus habitaciones y ellos lo agradecieron, eso les brindaba más privacidad. Mientras Terry comenzó a buscar los ingredientes y preparar todo para el chocolate, Candy llegó con Amy en brazos que estaba más despierta que nunca y hambrienta. Caminó con ella hacia Terry y él soltó todo lo que tenía para cargarla un momento.

-¿Dormiste bien, princesita? ¿Quieres cocoa? ¿Sí? Candy... ¿se le puede dar cocoa en una botellita...?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Te volviste loco, Terry?

-Sólo preguntaba... ¿cuál es el drama?

Preguntó muy serio y Candy luego de haber estado seria también dejó soltar su carcajada burlona, esa que sabía que lo molestaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Lo siento, mi amor... no quería jajajajajaja. No quería reirme de ti, pero jajajajaja. Espera un poquito más y Amy podrá tomar también cocoa. Jajajaja.

Ella siguió burlándose de él y Terry molesto le pasó a la niña y siguió en lo suyo con la carota montada, pero al ver que esta vez Candy le daba el pecho a su hija no de la botellita, su rostro volvió a suavizarse en un gesto tierno y soñador del que ambas chicas fueron ajenas. En media hora el chocolate estuvo listo y Amy estuvo dormida nuevamente. Mientras Candy le ponía mantequilla a los panecillos, Terry fue acostar a la bebé. Volvieron con sus tazas de chocolate y su bandeja de panecillos a la sala, se sentaron en el mismo gigante cojín junto al fuego y en la misma posición anterior.

-No cambiaría ni un sólo momento junto a ti por nada en este mundo, Candy. Eres mi vida, mi luz... lo eres todo para mí. Yo sin ti no soy nada... mi ser vuelve a estar vacío como antes. Nunca, por favor... nunca se te vuelva a ocurrir dejarme... no podré soportarlo.

-Eso fue un error, Terry... una estupidez de parte mía. No sé en qué estaba pensando... como si yo pudiera vivir sin ti... Yo soy la que no soy nada sin ti. A mí me hiciste tú... con tus cuidados, tu amor, tu protección, con cada beso, cada caricia y cada entrega... tú y yo somos uno solo. Sin ti yo me muero, así de simple.

Dejaron sus tazas de chocolate a un lado para volverse a besar, esta vez tiernamente y despacio. El ambiente que los envolvía era mágico. Caminaban sobre el paraíso luego de haber traspasado el infierno. Luego volvieron con sus chocolates y Terry con una mano sostenía su taza y con el otro brazo sostenía posesivamente la cintura de Candy. Él disfrutó de que ella le diera los panecillos en la boca y de vez en cuando le mordía la mano de maldad.

-¡Terry! Si me sigues mordiento no te daré nada.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dejarías morir de hambre? Pensé que me amabas...

-Y te amo, pero no por eso voy a dejar que me... ¡Basta! ¡Terry, ya! Se nos van a derramar los chocolates...

Si ese era el problema, él le quitó la taza y las colocó en el piso, lejos de ellos y dejando de morder sus manos, comenzó a darle suaves mordidas por todo el cuerpo haciéndola reir porque en algunas áreas le provocaba cosquillas.

-Shhh. No seas escandaloza, vas a despertar a todos.

-Entonces no me molestes porque empezaré a morderte yo también.

Lo amenazó con la carita muy seria y se terminaron el chocolate y los panecillos. Luego se quedaron recostados nuevamente sobre el cojín redondo hasta que unas cajas y fundas en una esquina llamaron la atención de Candy.

-¿Qué son esas cosas, Terry?

Terry se quedó mirando las cosas en el lugar señalado y volvió la melancolía a su cara, se volvió nostálgico de pronto al recordar con tristeza los planes que tenía para cuando las dos princesas de su vida llegaran a casa.

-La caja grande y larga es... el árbol de navidad... las demás son las luces y los adornos... son inspirados en dulces... como Hansel y Gretel, para Amy... era una sorpresa para cuando ustedes fueran dadas de alta, pero...

Candy no necesitó que él continuara para entender su angustia y se sintió miserable y ruin. Se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos y lo abrazó. Luego de besar ligeramente sus labios, se aclaró la garganta para expresarle todo lo que sentía dentro de ella.

-Lamento mucho haber roto tus sueños, mi amor. Yo... quiero reponerlo todo, mi cielo. Quiero que me perdones por no confiar en ti y por haber intentado arrebatarte lo que con tanto cariño tú me diste. Esta vez quiero dártelo todo, sin preguntas y sin medida. Quiero darte todo lo que te perdiste. Nunca me separaré de ti... y sabes... aunque suene un poco loco... anhelo volverme a embarazar... quiero que esta vez... puedas estar ahí junto a mí en el momento de su llegada como lo soñaste... yo no tenía ningún derecho a quitarte eso, Terry... perdóname.

Nunca apartó la vista de él, nisiquiera cuando sus ojos no pudieron sostener más el agua salada que los llenaba y eso lo conmovió profundamente. Él podía perdonarle cualquier cosa cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera, él sabía que estaba perdido cuando esas dos esmeraldas se posaban sobre él suplicantes.

-El haberte quedado junto a mí es suficiente para que te perdone cualquier cosa que me hayas hecho. Yo también fallé, mis celos también me jugaron malas pasadas y dejé que mi orgullo empeorara todo. Los dos tenemos mucho que mejorar y arreglar, mi amor, pero mientras estemos juntos, seremos invencibles... Como tú dijiste, somos uno.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre. Y sobre lo del otro bebé... me encantaría... y quién sabe si ya esté en camino, pero... no es necesario que hagas ese sacrificio nuevamente. Sé que tienes planes y que habíamos quedado en esperarnos un poco... y yo no quisiera truncarte las alas... ahora tienes mucha responsabilidad y...

-Lo sé, Terry, pero... quiero hacerlo, de verdad. Tú mereces eso y mucho más y además... tener un bebé tuyo dentro de mí es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, no es ningún sacrificio... con gusto te lo daría.

Ella era perfecta, pensó él. Podía ser insegura para algunas cosas, pero cuando estaba segura, era inquebrantable y no retrocedía, enfrentaba el mundo con valentía y le gustaba esa nueva Candy que estaba surgiendo. Si era posible, estaba enamorándose más.

-Pues si estás segura... sabes que yo no puedo negarte nada... además... extraño tu panza, ¿tú no?

-Sí, me había acostumbrado... sentir los movimientos de mi bebé era mágico... ha sido un milagro... ahora está aquí con nosotros... tan hermosa y sana... me desarmo por completo cuando me mira con esos ojitos que tanto amo.

Al decir eso, Candy le besó ambos ojos a Terry y a él le encantaba también ser mimado como un niño. Ella decía que lo cuidaba y él sabía que era así, porque de alguna forma, ella lo había cuidado de muchas cosas, de la soledad principalmente. Cuando ella terminó de mimarlo, aprovechó que estaba arrodillada y comenzó a cubrir de besos su vientre ahora plano como antes y acariciarlo con la misma dulzura e ilusión de cuando planificaron su primer hijo.

-Me aseguraré de que pronto vuelvas a sentir pataditas aquí adentro.

Y no dejó de besar y acariciar su barriga en un buen rato hasta que ella tuvo una idea.

-Mi amor... se me ocurre algo maravilloso... si todavía tienes deseo...

Lo miró con gesto de niña que tramaba algo y a él le encantó tenerla de vuelta, la adoró.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué será eso tan maravilloso que tienes pensado...?

-Pues... ¿Qué te parece si ponemos el árbol tú y yo...?

-¿Nosotros? ¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué no?

Candy lo convenció y se pusieron manos a la obra. Sacaron el árbol artificial de la caja, Candy buscó la base y la puso en una esquina perfecta desde donde se pudiera apreciar en cualquier ángulo. Sacó todas las demás partes y las encajó unas con otras hasta que llegó a la copa de arriba y por más que quiso ponerla no alcanzó, así que Terry dejó las lucecitas que estaba desenredando hacía rato para colocar la última rama.

-Déjamelo a mí, enana.

-¡No soy ninguna enana! Lo que pasa es que este árbol mide...

Terry la calló con un beso inesperado y aunque ella fingió seguir enojada, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a preguntarse en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidió irse dejando atrás todo eso.

-No te enojes, enana, a Amy no le gusta que discutamos.

-¡Pues no me digas enana!

-Está bien, vamos a seguir decorando, pitufina.

-¡Terry!

Candy lo pellizcó en un brazo y él se arrepintió de haberse burlado. Ella fue a las fundas y cajas que contenían los ornamentos y se maravilló de los hermosos que eran. Paletas de colores, bastones, bombones, caramelos, casitas hecha de dulces y muñecos con ropa y ojos hechos de dulces, todo motivado en Amy, la lucecita de esa casa.

-¡Madita sea!

-Terry... ¿qué pasa?

-No sé quién diablos enredó así estas dichosas luces, esta es la hora en que no las he podido desenredar.

De mala gana y bien molesto, Terry arrojó la maraña de lucecitas hacia el sofá más cercano y se sentó con mala cara.

-Terry, mi amor, cógelo con calma, no hay prisa, cielo. Además... si no pides ayuda te pasan estas cosas. Dame acá las luces esas.

Como un niño berrinchudo, Terry le alcanzó el embrollo de luces y Candy disimulando la risa por su graciosa expresión, desenredó las luces en cinco minutos para sorpresa de él y lo miró con gesto burlón.

-Claro, qué fácil, yo ya te las había dejado a mitad.

-Sí, como no.

Se defendió ella y lo miró con reclamo, lo cual se ganó que él le palmeara una nalga. Ya con las luces desenredadas, comenzaron a colocarlas en el árbol, pero al ser tan grande no alcanzaron, así que Candy desenredó otras luces hasta que al final cubrieron el árbol entero.

-Ahora los adornos, Pecas...

-Sí, vamos a poner los más grandes primero. No te enfoques mucho en la parte de atrás, no se ve...

-Candy, claro que se ve, este árbol es de los que giran...

-Bueno, pues los más grandes primero como quiera, hay adornos de más.

Así se entretuvieron un buen rato hasta que al árbol no le cabía un adorno más. Terry buscó la sabanita que cubre la parte de abajo la cual estaba inspirada en galletas de jengibre, todo era realmente bellísimo.

-Ahora, enana, hay que poner el adorno en la copa, se lo pondrás tú, yo te ayudo.

Ella tomó un arregló de ramas de colores que también tenía diversas clases de dulces y Terry la cargó para que ella lo colocara y quedara bien sujeto del árbol.

-¡Ya! Ahora, bájame.

-No. Estaba pensando lo linda que te verías en el árbol...

-¡Terry!

-Está bien... no debo usar a mi mujer como adorno de navidad... te bajo, pues.

Terry hacía el aguaje de bajarla, pero no la soltaba y volvía alzarla y ella ya estaba molestándose.

-¡Ayy te caes! ¡Ayy te caes! ¡Ay te caes!

Le decía muerto de la risa fingiendo que de pronto iba a dejarla caer y se estaba gozando la cara de terror que ella ponía cada vez que creía que se achocaría contra el suelo.

-¡Ya basta, Terry!

-Está bien, odiosa. Contigo no se puede jugar. Pobre Amy... tendrá a la mamá más estricta y amargada.

-¡Ay miren quién habla!

Y para completar la situación, Amy se dejó notar con un llanto desesperado a las diez de la noche y ellos fueron corriendo por ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, princesita? Uyyy ¿y este pañal tan mojado?

-Debe ser el frío, Terry. Eso la hace orinar más.

Como ya tenían intenciones de acostarse, se llevaron a la niña con ellos luego que Terry le cambiara el pañal y Candy le pusiera un kimono más abrigadito. Se acomodaron los tres en la cama y Terry se deleitó nuevamente cuando Candy la comenzó a lactar, era un momento único, una intimidad que sólo compartían ellos tres.

-Amy superó mis espectativas... no pensé que fuera a ser tan bella. Estos cachetitos... me dan ganas de morderle uno... y mira estas pecas... está comible mi hija.

Terry la contemplaba con orgullo. Como ya sabía cómo sacarle los gases, Candy se la pasó para que lo hiciera y ella acomodó la cabeza en su regazo. Estaba realmente agotada y no tardó en quedarse dormida ahí mismo. Terry sonrió porque sus dos mujeres se habían quedado dormidas sobre él. Seguro de que nadie lo veía en ese momento, unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos por la emoción y la felicidad indescriptible que sentía, pero sobre todo, una gratitud infinita con Dios y la vida por haberle permitido recuperar su mayor tesoro, su mujer y su hija. Con cuidado de no despertar a ninguna de las dos, Terry movió a Candy hacia el lado que le correspondía en la cama y acomodó a Amy en su moisés y la arropó, volvió a la cama con Candy no sin antes besar la cabecita de su ángel. Se acostó lo más pegado posible de Candy y abrazó su cintura posesivamente, como si temiera que en algún descuido se le escaparía nuevamente.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Los primeros en levantarse para desayunar después de Stella fueron Richard y Louise, pues Amy les había hecho pasar una tremenda desvelada a sus padres y aún se encontraban en la cama. Amy estaba en los brazos de su abuelo, despierta y contenta como si nada. Ya se había tomado dos botellitas de leche y andaba de brazo en brazo, engreidísima como su padre, no sería fácil lo que les esperaba luego que pasaran los dos meses y se fueran a vivir solos otra vez.

-Se ve que Candy y Terry están muy bien, hasta el árbol pusieron.

Dijo Louise maravillada y apagándolo nuevamente hasta la noche.

-Ya lo creo. Sabía que eso pasaría, esos dos no pueden estar sin el otro. Aunque en el último instante llegué a pensar que... olvídalo, mejor ni pensar en eso...

-Buenso días, Richard, mamá, abuela...

-Buenos días a ustedes que se ve que la pasaron muy bien... pero me pregunto quién de ustedes fue el gracioso que dejó todo el reguero de tazas y chocolate en la cocina...

-Lo siento, abuela, fue la holgazana de Candy... se suponía que ella limpiaría porque yo hice el chocolate...

-¡Claro que no! Tú dijiste que...

-Okay, okay, suficiente, ya sabemos que todo volvió a la normalidad. Ahora, si no es molestia, me gustaría que pasáramos a desayunar.

Richard paró en seco la guerra tonta de la pareja y sin soltar a Amy se fue al comedor junto con los demás. El menú ese día era tostadas, huevos fritos y jamón, jugo de naranja y café, todo un bufé como siempre.

-Candy, al mediodía debes tomarte una sopa de bacalao que voy a prepararte. Eso hace que produzcas más leche...

-¿Bacalao? Abuela... no me gusta el bacalao... por favor... no me hagas eso.

Candy puso una cara de horror que valía un millón y los demás la miraban entre pena y devertidos.

-Abuela, Candy no necesita sopa de bacalao... tiene tremendas ubres que...

-¡Terry! Si yo tengo ubres... tu tienes los huevos del...

-Hogar, dulce hogar. Bienvenida Candy a la familia otra vez.

Dijo Richard con ironía y Terry y Louise no pudieron evitar soltar la risa al captar en el mensaje.

-Así es Candy, si no fuera por esos huevos de Terry ahora mismo no tendrías...

-¡Stella! Siempre te pasas. ¿Qué tema es ese a la hora de la comida? Además... ¿no te da vergüenza a tu edad?

-A mi edad todo está permitido, hijo. Y que yo sepa, Amy no fue obra del espíritu santo, se necesitaron dos buenos...

-¡Basta!

Esta vez todos se rieron, hasta Candy. Otra vez volvió a pasarle por la mente que esas peculiares charlas a la hora de cualquier comida las hubiera extrañado también y miró a todos con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Richard, si quieres dame a Amy para que puedas comer más cómodo.

Le dijo Candy al verlo pasar trabajo con la niña en brazos, pero sin embargo...

-No te preocupes, ella no molesta. ¿Verdad, cosita hermosa?

El abuelo presumido y orgulloso no soltó a la bebé en ningún momento por más que muchos brazos se ofrecieron a cargarla, ni a sus padres se la cedió hasta que Amy le hizo una gran perreta que no le dio más remedio que entregársela a Candy.

-Eso es que seguramente le hace falta su baño. ¿Ya te atreves a bañarla tú sola?

-Me atrevería, pero prefiero que tú me ayudes, mamá...

Candy realmente no necesitaba ayuda, pero sabía lo feliz que era Louise al permitírsele ser parte de esos momentos, porque era su abuela también, dijeran lo que dijeran, la niña no hubiese tenido una mejor. Prácticamente fue Louise la que bañó a Amy y Candy escogió su ropita, un hermoso kimono en tonos rosa y violeta con su gorrito a juego porque el clima además de frío estaba lluvioso. Luego de que la bebé estaba cambiada y alimentada, después del amuerzo llegó la tarde y decidieron ir todos al salón acomodarse y compartir en familia. Terry haría otro de sus famosos chocolates calientes.

-Debo admitir, Terruce que tu chocolate es riquísimo, casi tan bueno como el mío.

-Ese cumplido viniendo de ti, abuela, entonces me lo creo.

Terry le guiñó un ojo con arrogancia y Candy le dio un tierno besito en los labios. Amy se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Terry, pero él no quiso llevarla a su habitación, era el nuevo miembro de la familia y aunque dormida, él la quería presente en la reunión.

-Saben, ahora que estamos aquí todos reunidos... siendo mañana Noche Buena, a mí me gustaría expresar lo agradecida que estoy... Yo... he encontrado un tesoro hermoso en ustedes... Candy, Terry y ahora Amy. Debo confesar, Candy que cuando decidiste irte... me sentí un poco vacía y sola... con ustedes vi la ilusión de alguna manera ser madre... e incluso... abuela... y de pronto... no quiero hablar de cosas tristes... pero sentí que de pronto parte de mi vida se iba contigo y con la niña...

A Louise se le quebró la voz mientras se expresaba y Candy volvió a tornarse triste porque la culpa la había invadido, porque su dolor y coraje la llevaron a romper corazones que nunca quiso lastimar y Terry que la conocía como nadie le tomó la mano en muestra de apoyo.

-Yo... ya que traes el tema, siento que debo... perdirles perdón también por haberles causado esa angustia. Ustedes han sido una verdadera familia, me llenaron de amor y mimos que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía y yo estuve a punto de tirar todo por la borda. No lo hice a propósito, créanme... es que yo... estaba tan dolida y confundida... fue demasiado para una noche... sólo espero que entiendan que actué en un momento de debilidad porque me sentí traicionada y desilusionada. Entiendo que no actué de la mejor manera, pero sólo yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí... es algo que hay que vivirlo para poder juzgar y no me estoy justificando... Pero Terry siempre ha significado demasiado para mí, creo que todo. Ha sido mi amigo, mi guardián, mi amor... y de pronto verlo allí, en esa situación cuando todo lo incriminaba... para mí fue como una daga en el corazón y aunque sé que yo también los herí con mi actitud, también me hubiese gustado que se pusieran un poquito en mi lugar... Al menos ustedes dos, como mujeres... si fueran las que estuvieran en mi situación... se fueron a favor de Terry y ni siquiera vieron lo que ocurrió, sólo saben la vesión de él. No se preocupen, no les estoy reclamando y menos ahora que ese infierno ya pasó, pero ya que estamos trayendo el tema, quería desahogarme y decir todo lo que pienso y siento.

-Creo que tienes razón, Candy y estás en todo tu derecho. Doy gracias a Dios que hayan podido arreglarse, fue lo mejor que pudiera pasar y más ahora que tienen a esta preciosura.

Richard no pudiendo aguantar más y al ver que Amy había despertado nuevamente, se la quitó a Terry y disfrutó de la bebita mientras seguían expresando sus sentimientos.

-Pensé en todo eso, Richard... en mi hija que me ha cambiado la vida. Estoy creciendo y aprendiendo poco a poco y les juro que hago lo mejor que puedo... no quiero buscar excusas, pero desde la muerte de mi hermano... todo han sido cambios drásticos para mí, experiencias nuevas y trato de enfrentarlas lo mejor que puedo, pero dentro de todo eso, reconozco lo dura que fui y hasta un poco injusta, el dolor y el rencor a veces nos ciega. Pero ahora, yo estoy dispuesta a crecer cada día y quiero hacerlo por mi hija, por Terry, por ustedes y por todos los niños que Dios me de. Aunque suene irónico... he llegado agradecer todo esto que nos pasó, fue una manera dura, pero certera de que apreciáramos lo que tenemos y para mí mi hija y el amor de Terry es lo más grande que yo tengo.

Candy dejó escapar sus lágrimas y Terry la envolvió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo y sintió su pecho mojado con el llanto de ella, pero aún así sus ojos sonreían porque una inmensa alegría había llenado ese hogar.

-Yo por mi parte puedo decir que soy el más feliz aquí porque con Candy he conocido el cielo, un mundo que pensé que no existía, un tesoro que estuve a punto de perder. Ella fue un ángel, siempre estar junto a ella me daba paz... siempre sentí esa necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla, pero lo que no sabía era que lo que había hecho siempre era amarla, amarla con todo mi ser y de tantas formas. Me he preguntado muchas veces qué diablos estaría haciendo en estos momentos de no ser por ella y por la forma en que entró a mi vida. Yo siempre dije que la cuidaría, pero debo confesar que ha sido ella la que me ha cuidado a mí... por ella soy quien soy, sé lo que es el amor y el valor de una familia... ella me ha cuidado del vacío, de lo vano y lo incierto. Yo sólo quiero decir delante de todos que voy amarlas y cuidarlas siempre con mi vida y que nunca nada será más importante que mis dos ángeles.

Hasta doña Stella aunque disimulaba estaba llorando de emoción porque la escena era realmente mágica, la oscuridad sólo iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea y el arbolito de navidad, todos reunidos, Candy en brazos de Terry y Amy con sus abuelos, la vida estaba sonriéndoles. Luego de que todos expresaran lo que sentían, siguieron disfrutando del chocolate y las galletas de almendra que había horneado Stella y cuando terminaron de comer, acostaron a Amy en el moisés que Terry buscó en la habitación y lo acomodó en el salón.

-Bueno, estamos todos juntos y Amy está dormida... sería bueno jugar adivinar las señas... hace años no lo hacemos.

Dijo Louise y todos se quedaron mirándose, pero estaban emocionados al mismo tiempo.

-Yo sé cuál es, lo jugábamos antes en casa, ¿te acuerdas, Terry?

-Claro que me acuerdo, Princesa, jugábamos con tus padres y Anthony...

-Bueno, de todas formas explicaré nuevamente las reglas, haremos dos equipos, Terry y Richard contra nosotras tres. Nosotras les daremos un listado de tres cosas que ellos deben hacer y ellos nos darán otro listado a nosotras, imitaremos por turno. Ya saben, no se vale ningún ruido, ni hablar. Todo es lenguaje corporal. Tienen exactamente un minuto para adivinar.

Louise buscó bolígramos y papel para que cada equipo apuntara sus tres palabras y Terry puso el cronómetro en su celular, empezaría Terry. Richard debía adivinar lo que él hacía, así que Terry estaba en el mismo medio del salón interpretando su papel lo mejor que podía. Se puso a caminar amaneradamente, paró las pompas y sacó pecho y movió coquetamente las pestañas y mientras los demás reían, Richard se mataba por adivinar lo que estaba imitando.

-¿Gay?

Dijo y Terry lo miró serio, las damas soltaron la risa porque sabían lo que era y no tenía nada que ver con eso. Terry siguió con su papel y así amanerado comenzó hacer gestos de estarse atracando un montón de comida y las damas volvieron a reir, menos una de ellas, Richard seguía esforzándose.

-¿Una modelo bulímica?

Terry negó con la cabeza y sin saber que más inventar porque pensó que la adivinanza era muy obvia, cambió a un gesto angelical, pero igual de amanerado y actuó como si tuviera un bebé en brazos y lo comenzó a mecer.

-¡Candy!

Por fin adivinó Richard faltando dos segundos para que sonara el cronómetro.

-¡Por fin, Richard! Estuve a punto de dibujarte un mapa.

Soltó Terry con un suspiro de alivio y volvió a su lugar, sería el turno de Stella. Lo primero que ella hizo fue despertar unas estruéndosas carcajadas en los demás porque en el medio del salón comenzó a bailar sensualmente y le lanzó un beso a Richard, Terry estaba rojo de risa y Candy y Louise trataban de adivinar.

-¿Bailarina?

-¿Animadora?

A la primera adivinanza ella hizo un gesto indicando de que por ahí iba la cosa, pero en la segunda negó por completo. Empezó a caminar sensualmente hacia los hombres y se levantó un poco la falda para mostrar una pierna, pero al dejar ver las enaguas, consiguió la risa de todos y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

-¿Cabaretera?

-¿Vedette?

Intentaron nuevamente Candy Louise y Stella les indicó que estaban cerca, pero debían decir exactamente la palabra que estaba en la lista y ya sólo contaban con diez segundos. Desesperada, Stella volvió a su danza sensual y yendo directamente a una de las columnas que había en el salón, enroscó como su edad le permitió, una pierna ahí y luego la deslizó hacia el piso con sensualidad. Terry de la risa tuvo un ataque de tos que para qué les cuento.

-¡Stripper!

Candy adivinó, pero ya el cronómetro había sonado, así que no contó el punto. Molesta, se sentó con los brazos y cruzados y Terry le sacó la lengua burlonamente, mientras que Richard se preparaba para su turno de imitar. Él también despertaría risas, pues se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a correr así por el salón hasta el pesebre que había debajo del árbol.

-¿Un caballo? ¿Los reyes magos?

Las dos adivinanzas de Terry no fueron acertadas y el tiempo corría en la mitad. Siguió en cuatro patas en el pesebre y moviéndose hizo señas de orejón para darle otra pista a Terry.

-¿Un burro?

Gritó Terry triunfante, y aunque Richard indicó que estaba cerca y que la palabra "burro" era parte de la frase, pues en el juego también se valían las frases, aún no acertaba y quedaban escasos segundos para continuar. Como última opción, Richard siguió corriendo en la misma posición y haciendo mímica de una conocida canción de navidad y el y los señalaba a ellos y luego a sus ojos, como en seña de que tenía algo que ver con la vista.

-¡Lo tengo! Esto... la canción esta del burro... ¡Dios! ¡Mi burrito sabanero!

Gritó, pero le pasó igual que a Candy, pues el cronómetro había sonado hacía un rato cuando la frase pudo salir de su boca y esta vez fue Candy la que se burlaría de él. Quisieron continuar el juego, pero Amy despertó hambrienta y de mal humor, así que lo continuarían otro día.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Al día siguiente, que era la tan esperada Noche buena, Candy vio que todos, incluyendo los empleados, desde muy temprano trabajaban muy afanados en los arreglos y preparativos para ese día. Richard quiso tirar la casa por la ventana porque dijo que la primera navidad de su nieta debía ser única. Como ellos no eran una familia muy grande, invitaron a sus empleados, que más que eso eran amigos suyos a pasar la noche buena con ellos, tendría inicio desde las seis de la tarde. Sus amigos no serían otros más que Albert con Annie, no podía faltar Tom e incluso, Candy contactó a Archie que le avisó que iría acompañado de Lizette, a Susana con Neil y por supuesto, Eliza y Stear. Con ellos el ambiente era increíble, así que no necesitaban a nadie más.

-Terry... ¿Lo han visto? ¿Y Amy?

Preguntó Candy intrigada, pues, no los veía por ningún lado y cada vez que ella se acercaba demasiado para ayudar, los demás se ponían nerviosos y la evadían.

-Terry fue por unas cosas, Candy. Amy está con Stella en el salón y usted me va acompañar al salón de belleza a ponerlos regias.

Le dijo Louise intrigándola aún más porque había una malicia y un traviezo brillo en su mirada.

-¿Salón de belleza? ¿Hoy? Pero... ¿Están abiertos en Noche Buena?

-Claro que sí, cariño, hoy es un día en que aunque no lo creas tienen mucha clientela, mañana es cuando no abren.

Candy se quedó sin palabras, pero le encantó la idea, ir a un salón de belleza a consentirse un poco no estaría de más y ella lo necesitaba mucho. Se dio un buen baño y se perfumó. Escogió uno de sus famosos jeans ajustados y agradeció que le sirviera, buscó un suéter ceñido que acentuaba muy bien sus pechos más llenos que nunca y agradeció que Terry no estuviera ahí para que no le fuera a sugerir cambiárselo. No se molestó en maquillarse, porque de eso se encargarían en el salón y se calzó unas cómodas sandalias bajitas que dejaban el torso de los pies al descubierto, así no se arruinaría la pedicura que tenía intención de hacerse. Se puso de espaldas y se miró el trasero en el espejo, a pesar de la cuarentena, había gozado de un sangrado muy leve en comparación a otros casos, agradeció porque más que un sangrado, era más bien un manchado y era más fácil de sobrellevar así. Salió con su bolso Prada a la espera de Louise y no sin antes despedirse de su pequeña.

-El chofer nos espera, cariño. Vamos a la aventura.

Se montaron en el auto y a Candy le gustó lo emocionada que estaba Louise y sintió melancolía porque le habría gustado vivir momentos así con su propia madre, pero agradecía a Dios el tenerla a ella que representaba muy bien ese papel. En media hora estuvieron en el lugar y una simpática estilista las saludó no más bien entraron.

-Buenos días, bellas damas. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlas hoy? Estoy a sus pies.

Se presentó con una blanca y deslumbrante sonrisa la chica de unos treinta años, gordita, pero de bonitas formas y con una cara preciosa, dijo llamarse Viviana.

-Buenos días a ti, hermosa. Vinimos a ver qué puedes hacer con nuestros cabellos, hoy es un día muy especial y queremos quedar relucientes. Además nuestras manos y pies también necesitan cariño.

Informó Louise y a Viviana le cayó súper bien ella e incluso Candy aunque no hablaba mucho no le dejaba de sonreir.

-Entonces han llegado al lugar correcto. Les aconsejo que se hagan sus manos y pies primero y luego yo me ocupo de sus hermosas cabelleras y maquillaje, no dejaré que pasen desapercibidas para esa ocación tan especial.

La chica les guiñó un ojo y les indicó a cada una una silla donde estaban las manicuristas encantadas de atenderlas, mientras ella le secaba el cabello a otra chica, aprovechando el tiempo. Candy emocionada, optó por hacerse uñas acrílicas en french y dos uñas de cada mano tenía un diseño florar también en tonos blancos, Louise se lo sugirió y le guiñó un ojo, Candy no captó sus intenciones, pero aceptó y se hizo lo mismo en los pies, mientras que Louise se hizo una manicura y se pintó las uñas de manos y pies en un tono rojo vino que con la palidez de su piel se veía hermoso.

-Bueno, princesas encantadas, veo que han terminado, así que esperaré que se sienten en mi silla, ya que ansío trabajar con ustedes. Empezaré contigo, corazón.

Señaló a Candy y la dirigió hacia su silla. Ella como una niña emocionada, fue a sentarse sonriente.

-A ver, muñequita, ¿qué te gustaría hacerte?

Candy pensó en el vestido que había elegido para esa ocación, era crema perlado con detalles en rojo, el escote era en V y caía suelto encima de las rodillas. Lo había combinado con unos altos y sensuales tacones en tono crema con los bordes rojos y como accesorios, collar y pendientes de perlas.

-Me gustaría el pelo recogido, pues quiero lucir bien el diseño de mi vestido, no quiero que mi pelo largo lo opaque.

-Muy bien. ¡Manos a la obra!

La chica inició su trabajo y le hizo a Candy un sensual, juvenil y finísimo peinado de pelo enteramente recogido y de una vitrina le colocó una hermosa peineta roja en el centro del moño que simulaban unas rosas, el peinado era regio y con la forma de la cara de Candy lucía precioso. Maquilló sus ojos en tonos acorde con la vestimenta y le colocó un labial rojo intenso, que con lo carnoso de sus labios y su piel tan blanca, era simplemente matador, Candy compró el mismo labial que estaba disponible en la vitrina para cuando necesitara retocarse. Cuando estuvo terminada y se miró bien al espejo, casi llora, nunca se había visto tan bella, pensó. Esperó por Louise a la cual dejaron bellísima también, con su peinado recogido y su maquillaje y todo de acuerdo a su edad y tono de ropa y piel. No se dieron cuenta de que en total habían durado cuatro horas en el salón, perdieron la noción del tiempo.

-¡Dios mío! Mira la hora que es, Louise... ¡Amy!

-Tranquila, cariño. Amy está en muy buenas manos, además, si no tenemos llamadas perdidas es señal de que todo está bien y avisamos dónde estaríamos, no creo que se extrañen de nuestra tardanza.

Aún así, Candy llamó a la casa para preguntar por Amy, quiso hablar con Terry, pero se lo negaron con otra excusa, ella no le dio importancia y se dispuso a esperar el chofer junto a Louise. El chofer no tardó en recogerlas y fueron directamente a la casa, aún tenían que vestirse y ya eran las cinco, se suponía que los invitados llegarían a las seis.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que no llegarían nunca.

-Pues ya estamos aquí, abuela. ¿Cómo se portó mi ángel?

-Tu ángel no me ha dejado soltarla en ningún momento porque su querido padre y tu suegro la tienen engreída. Ahora por fin se durmió luego de hacer un gran berrinche.

Candy sonrió porque Stella era la principal alcahueta de Amy y apesar del reproche, no había molestia en su voz.

-¿Y Terry...?

-Eh... llamó hace un rato, es que tú sabes que aquí tenemos la costumbre de dejar todo para última hora... y las tiendas están imposibles, pero... llamó y de seguro no debe tardar en llegar...

Ya a Candy le pareció que ahí había gato encerrado, pero a ella le gustaban las sorpresas y más si venían de Terry.

-Candy, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a vestirte? Pronto llegará la gente...

Ni corta ni perezosa, Candy fue a su cuarto para admirar nuevamente su vestido y sus accesorios. Se dio un ligero baño sin arruinar su maquillaje y volvió a perfumarse. Luego que se pusiera su hermoso vestido y se calzara los zaptatos, se retocó el labial y se puso su collar y aretes a juego. Le encantó la imagen que vio en el espejo y sólo ansiaba ver a Terry para que viera lo hermosa que se había puesto para él principalmente. Como ya estaba lista, salió de la habitación para reunirse con los demás y así dar la bienvenida a los invitados.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy fue por toda la casa, pero no había señal de nadie y en ese momento sí que se sintió intrigada. Salió a la parte de afuera donde había una gran terraza de madera y vio sentado a todos los invitados en mesas redondas con mateles blancos con los bordes rojos y cuyos centros de mesas eran unas copas grandes de cristal con una hermosa rosa roja dentro cada una y lo más bello era que eran flores naturales. A una distancia no podía ver bien los que estaban al final de pie, pero todos de lejos la miraban sonrientes y vio a su pequeña ataviada en su trajecito de gala en brazos de Louise. No había empezado a caminar hacia el lugar cuando alguien de sorpresa la detuvo en la salida de la casa hacia la terraza.

-Hija... Tan hermosa como siempre...

-¿Papá? No entiendo...

Sólo vio que su padre le sonreía con los ojos aguados y llevaba un ramo de rosas en tono blanco y rojo en las manos y que estaban sujetas por un lazo blanco con rojo también.

-No te sorprendas, hija. Ni yo mismo entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Reconozco que no merezco el privilegio que tendré hoy, pero tú sí. Mereces esto y mucho más.

Candy seguía sin entender y no asimilaba nada, mirada todo con curiosidad y con cierto recelo.

-Lo siento, pero no lo cojo... no sé a qué viene todo esto ahora, papá...

-Nunca te he dado nada hija, al contrario, lo que hice fue quitarte hasta la paz. Ahora lo veo todo... Ahora sé a dónde perteneces y a quién. No pretendo que me perdones por todo lo que te causé, pero... al menos quiero ser parte de felicidad... hoy, porque no sé si habrá mañana y si el infierno me está esperando por todo el mal que causé, al menos quiero partir con la dicha de verte feliz y no quisiera perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

George derramó puras lágrimas y Candy hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no acompañarlo en su llanto y sobre todo no quería arruinar su maquillaje. No entendía para nada qué hacía su padre ahí y la tranquilidad de todos los presentes que sonreían a lo lejos.

-Papá... yo ya te perdoné y no te preocupes, soy muy feliz. Mi hija y mi marido lo son todo para mí...

-Por eso, hija mía, por eso estoy aquí. Nunca te he dado nada, así que hoy voy a darte lo mejor que podré darte en toda tu vida. Voy a entregarte a tu felicidad. Sí, pequeña... Hoy, tengo el honor de entregarte al hombre que amas.

Candy de pronto entendió todo. El ramo que llevaba su padre, el misterio de todo, el arreglo en el salón y la decoración. No haber visto a Terry en todo el día... Todo fue tan claro como el agua. Era su boda, aunque ella no lo sabía. Sonrió casi a punto de lágrimas. Todos supieron fingir muy bien, jamás hubiera sospechado. Introdujo su mano en el brazo que su papá ponía en jarra y con su ramo acomodado caminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Terry con su padre. Un pequeño y elegante estrado que se hizo y bajo la marcha nupcial fue llegando hacia su amado de la manera que nunca se atrevió a soñar, del brazo de su padre y todos sonreían. Ella sonreía, Terry sonreía. Al llegar por fin hacia Terry, su padre se la entregó y Terry no dejó de admirarla y sentirse dichoso. El pastor de la iglesia del pueblo que habían localizado empezaría la ceremonia mientras Candy a penas asimilaba todo.

-Buenas tardes a todos, hermanos y hermanas. Estamos aquí para ser testigos y partícipes de la unión en sagrado matrimonio, según las leyes de Dios de Candice y Terrence. Primero que nada, quiero elevar al cielo esta plegaria, ya que por gracia divina podemos presenciar este acto.

Se hizo una hermosa oración por la pareja y su primogénita para luego dar inicio a la boda. El pastor siguió hablando.

-Terrence Grandchester, delante de Dios y de todos los aquí presentes, ¿aceptas a Candice Brower como tu legítima esposa para amarla, respertarla y cuidarla en la salud y enfermedad, en la tristeza y felicidad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza por todos los días de tu vida?

-Acepto.

Dijo en voz alta y firme, con orgullo y mirándola a los ojos y a su vez quemándola con los suyos. Su padre se esforzaba por no llorar, estaba muy orgulloso de él. Stella y Louise iban por el mismo camino, aunque no pudieron contener sus lágrimas de pura dicha y los demás invitados tenían unas sonrisas emotivas en sus rostros que no tenían comparación.

-Candice Brower, ¿Aceptas a Terrence Grandchester como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la tristeza y felicidad, en la riqueza y la pobreza durante todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí... ¡Acepto!

Su voz aunque quebrada por la emoción no dejó de ser fuerte y con sus ojos cristalizados miró fijo a Terry y sonriendo hasta con el alma, porque no se creía tanta dicha. Gregory, el hijo de Stear y Eliza portaba los anillos los cuales se colocaron con las manos temblorosas.

- Los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que Dios unió, no lo separe el hombre, amén. Puede besar a la novia.

Se dieron el beso más apasionado que pudiera existir y que hasta el pastor se sonrojó, pero a ellos no les importó. Con la música que venía de todos los aplausos de los invitados, sus bocas permanecieron unidas, sellando su unión para siempre.

Continuará...

**¡Hola niñas lindas!**

**Primero que nada, gracias a todas por su gran e incondicional apoyo. Como ven, he cumplido mi palabra, aquí está su regalo de Noche Buena. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado este capítulo que hice con toda mi inspiración desde lo más profundo de mi ser.**

**Sé que muchas se asustaron por el capítulo anterior y de hecho, tuve una amiguita que me juzgó y me criticó duramente por él, pero, la perdono, entiendo que a veces transmito emociones fuertes y esa era la idea, me gusta llegar al fondo de todas ustedes y transmitir emociones.**

**Ahora, aclaro algo. Cuando digo que no me gusta estancarme en el drama, me refiero a que no me gusta imponer drama y sufrimiento capítulo tras capítulo, tras capítulo, no que nunca pondría drama, es imposible, una historia debe tenerlo. Sé que muchas se acostumbraron a que por lo general resolvía los conflictos en el mismo capítulo, pero otra de mis características es que no suelo ser muy predecible, así que esta vez no quise ser la excepción. Dejo claro, por si las dudas, que no he perdido mi escencia al escribir, ni pienso cambiar la forma. Cuando mencioné que esta sería una historia madura y diferente, no me refería a que los personajes fueran totalmente sensatos, sino que yo como escritora traería temas más fuertes y el ambiente entorno a la historia sería fuerte también, disculpas si me malinterpretaron. Candy a veces es un poco inmadura e impulsiva, pero ese es el conflicto principal de la historia, así que no me he desenfocado, como mencionó mi amiga, eso es lo que muestra la diferencia de edad entre ellos y el drama. A medida de la historia, ella irá creciendo y madurando, recuerden que son hasta ahora 19 años, no se puede esperar tanto, al menos yo no tenía la madurez a esa edad que tengo ahora a mis 25, tenemos que ser un poco realistas en cuanto a eso. Tal vez Candy se tardó en perdonar a Terry y eso algunas las sacó de onda, pero como digo, la realidad debe acompañar la fantasía en la historia y si nos ponemos en el lugar de ella, embarazada y encontrarse con una escena tan fuerte como la que encontró a Terry, no podemos pretender que asimile todo y lo perdone al día siguiente, hay que ser realistas y había que darle tiempo de pasar su dolor y decepción.**

**También, no sé si notaron, que en ningún momento separé a Candy de Terry, aunque estuvieran disgutados, siempre estuvieron juntos, excepto en el parto que fue parte del drama. Menciono esto, porque aunque soy flexible ante los reviews y sugerencias, hubo una amiga que con sus expresiones, de verdad sentí la bofetada y como amigas que las considero, al menos tengo el derecho de desahogarme y expresarme. La historia es mía y este fic es como es, las tomo en cuenta, pero no podemos (me incluyo porque soy lectora y también sigo algunos fics) exigirle a las autoras cómo deben llevar su historia y eso algunas no lo entienden. No estoy molesta con ninguna, es mi opinión al igual que ustedes la dan y quiero que sepan que las quiero a todas y las aprecio y sobre todo el gran respaldo que me han dado desde el principio, por eso no me pareció justo que mi amiga me juzgara e incluso me dijera que no le gustaba ya leerme sólo porque un capítulo fue dramático e intenso cuando yo advertí en el summary que el próximo sería la reconciliación para que no se asustaran. Nunca, lean bien, Nunca, es mi intención ni será separar a Candy de Terry, pero estos conflictos y drama serán necesarios para que la historia no se torne exageradamente rosa y aburrida y aún faltan 15 capítulos más, así que esperen todo tipo de emociones y situaciones, pero reitero, que siempre, siempre, triunfará el amor.**

**Dejando a un lado mi speech, espero que de verdad este capítulo haya cumplido con sus espectativas y que si lloraron, haya sido de emoción como yo al escribirlo. Prometí no defraudarlas y espero haberlo cumplido. Pensaba subirlo para mañana o el martes, pero mi amiga con sus duras palabras de una u otra menera hizo que yo resolviera ese embrollo pronto, así que se lo agradezco y le reitero que no he dejado de apreciarla, sólo que con sinceridad expresé mi opinión como lo hizo ella. Espero sus reviews como siempre y me dejan saber su sentir.**

**Querida Nerka:**

**Este párrafo es para ti. Quiero decirte, de corazón, que tus bellísimas palabras me llegaron al alma y que jamás me habían dejado un mensaje tan hermoso. Gracias por expresar tu sentir y respaldar mis historias desde el comienzo, de verdad que casi me hiciste llorar de no ser que al momento de recibir tu review en mi celular estaba en lugar público jejeje.**

**Fuera de Fanfiction, me pueden contactar en Facebook: Wendy'Lii Ovalles.**

**Así mismo aparezco, algunas chicas ya me han agregado. Siempre tengo mi facebook conectado, así que ahí podrán interactuar conmigo en cualquier momento y saber el estatus de mis capítulos o alguna duda o pregunta con relación a una historia. Tengo una camisa gris y uso gafas oscuras en mi foto de perfil y soy mulata, aparezco con el mismo nombre que mencioné arriba y escrito exactamente así, con el apóstrofo y todo.**

**Bueno niñas, se acabó la cháchara por ahoy.**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	16. Nuevas experiencias

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16 Nuevas experiencias**

Ya se habían cumplido dos meses de la boda y de la llegada al mundo de Amy, así que con mucho dolor en su alma, Terry y Candy tuvieron que abandonar la hacienda y volver a su rutina diaria en el apartamento. Richard, Louise y Stella habían llorado al saber que estarían lejos de la bebé, pero prometieron que siempre pasarían un fin de semana al mes con ellos. Era temprano ese día y ya la nueva familia Grandchester Brower se habían integrado e instalado en su hogar nuevamente. Amy estaba más bella que nunca a sus dos meses y medio, engreída y para su padre guardaba siempre sus mejores sonrisas. Graciela, la señora de servicio se le había hecho un poco difícil ganarse a la pequeña Grandchester, pues nunca la había cuidado nadie que no fuera de la familia, pero pasada ya una semana, la pecosita no tuvo más que adaptarse, porque no sólo era que Terry trabajaba bastante, sino también que Candy había comenzado la universidad nuevamente, iban más livianos porque aunque estaban buscando un hermanito para Amy, aún no había pasado.

-¿Y Amy?

-Dormidita, mi amor. ¡Por fin! Está terriblemente engreída como tú, Terry. Tengo que tenerla al hombro todo el tiempo... ah, y no sólo eso, sino que tengo que estar de pie porque si me siento se queja. Le hace lo mismo a la pobre Graciela...

Se quejó Candy mientras terminaba de maquillarse para ir a la universidad y Terry la miraba burlonamente porque su hija estaba así gracias a él principalmente. Cuando él se iba a trabajar, Amy formaba una perreta de media hora diariamente con la que Candy y Graciela tenían que lidiar, y luego sólo la señora porque Candy al rato también tenía que irse a estudiar.

-No te preocupes, Pecas, ahora con Graciela se adaptará. Es que es igual de malcriada que cierta personita que conozco y que cuyo nombre no voy a decir...

-¡Más te vale que no!

Le dijo dándole un beso seductor y terminando de hacerle el nudo en la corbata a él.

-Bebé... ¿hoy no vas a la universidad?

-Claro, cielo, es de lunes a jueves. Por eso estoy maquillándome, porque con Amy y su pataleta me quedé a medias...

-Osea... ¿que piensas ir a la universidad vestida así?

-Eh... sí... ¿Por qué?

Preguntó ella analizándose de pronto en el espejo y satisfecha con lo que veía. Se había puesto un jean ajustado y un suéter blanco que aunque era manga larga era bastante escotado en el área del busto y dejaba ver bastante del comienzo de sus pechos, era provocativo, pero no rayaba en lo vulgar. El detalle también era que el suéter era corto y enseñaba el ombligo en el cual llevaba orgullosa el piercing que el mismo Terry le había regalado, era de plata y colgaba una T con brillantes. Se calzó unos zapatos de plataforma blancos, que por la altura le alzaba su también pronunciado trasero. El pelo lo llevaba en ondas sueltas y su maquillaje era en tonos rosas.

-Pues pensaste muy mal. Así vestida no vas a ninguna parte. No sin mí. ¡Cámbiate!

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es que tan mal me veo?

-¡Claro que no! Ese es el problema, te ves muy bien, demasiado bien y estás enseñando demasiado... Todos los hombres estarán detrás de ti como si fueras una gata en celo...

Terry estaba furioso y alzando la voz. Ella se veía preciosa, no lo negaba, pero Candy llamaba mucho la atención estando totalmente tapada y ahora vestida así él no quería ni imaginárselo, sus celos se encendieron a millón.

-No seas exagerado, Terry. Sólo enseño el ombligo porque tú me regalaste este piercing y ahora no quieres que lo muestre... y...

-Y también estas dos la estás enseñando... parece que se te van a salir... y sí me gusta que enseñes el ombligo, pero cuando andas conmigo, no sola... cualquier pendejo podría pasársele la mano y...

Candy no podía creerlo, Terry no cambiaba en eso. Había mejorado muchos aspectos y siempre mostraba bastante madurez y aplomo, pero cuando los celos se apoderaban de él, perdía toda la sensatez.

-Terry... no se le irá la mano a nadie, sé cuidarme muy bien... además, tienes que confiar en mí... ¿lo recuerdas?

Le dijo molesta, pero al mismo tiempo con un cariño especial para él y pasó tiernamente sus dedos por su cabello castaño que estaba creciendo otra vez. El rostro de Terry, de serio y molesto, pasó a ser malicioso e irónico y se acercó a ella lentamente, aprovechando que aún estaban en la habitación y la comenzó a besar con un arrebato repentino.

-Tienes razón, perdóname...

Le dijo besándole el cuello y acariciándola. Poniéndola nerviosa y excitándola en el momento menos apropiado porque ya tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su primera clase, si es que encontraba estacionamiento rápido.

-Terry, mi amor, ahora no... ya estoy tarde...

Hacía esfuerzos para safarse de él que no paraba de besarla y tocarla y ante sus súplicas lo que hizo fue que se pegó a ella como un imán para que sintiera lo duro que estaba y lo que quería.

-Por favor, Pecas... será rapidito... te lo prometo... tengo muchas ganas, por favor...

Le suplicó, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de pura maldad. En ningún momento dejó de torturarla con su boca y sus caricias y le llevó una mano a su entrepierna haciendo que ella respirara profundo.

Terry... ¿por qué me haces esto?

Le preguntó resignada mientras él buscaba sus pechos desesperado y se saciaba de ellos, besándolos, acariciándolos, mordiéndolos suavemente para luego chuparlos con avidez. Candy poco a poco se estaba olvidando hasta de su nombre porque los besos de él fueron bajando hasta su vientre y su lengua jugueteó con el piercing de su ombligo, área que también besó y succionó ardientemente.

-Eres mía... mía solamente.

-Siempre, mi amor... siempre... ahh...

Candy ya se había olvidado por completo del tema de la universidad y de los celos de Terry que siempre la hacían rabiar porque siempre venían hasta sin razón, a diferencia de los de ella. Cuando ya ansiaba tanto tenerlo a él en su interior, agradeció que él comenzara a bajarse el pantalón y ella por su parte se bajó el suyo hasta las rodillas y sosteniéndose del buró se puso en cuatro donde Terry empezaría hacerla suya con unas ganas infinitas.

-Si vieras lo rica que te ves así, mi amor. Tus nalgas son... deliciosas.

Sin dejarla de embestir, le dio una pequeña mordida en las nalgas y ella ya no gemía, gritaba y se retorcía porque Terry parecía no tener piedad y ella no quería que la tuviera.

-¡Ay, mi amor! Ah... ahhh... mmm...

-Me encanta escucharte gritar, amor... hazlo por favor...

Ella no necesitaba que él se lo pidiera, porque los gritos salían de su boca automáticamente y eso incrementó la excitación de él, haciendo que usara más fuerza al entrar y salir de ella. Era tan desquiciante la sensación que no pudieron evitar explotar de placer. El orgasmo llegó acortándoles el aire y la voz. Terry pensó que nunca se había venido tanto. Fue rápido, pero divino.

-Llegaré tarde de todas formas, así que... tomaré otro baño... uff... mi amor... creo que ahora sí me tuviste que haber hecho el otro bebé...

Dijo ella cuando él salió de su interior y la ayudó a terminarse de desvestir.

-¿Tú crees, mi amor? ¿Crees que ya mi otro bebé esté aquí?

Le besó el vientre tiernamente y ella a su vez le besó el pelo mientras lo hacía y pensó que sólo él podía pasar de la lujuria a la ternura en un instante.

-Eso no lo sé todavía, cielo, pero... si sigues así... lo habrá pronto.

Luego de eso ambos fueron al baño, necesitaban una buena ducha, estaban seguros. Se bañaron juntos y Terry no pudo evitar volver hacerle el amor ahí también aprovechando que ya Graciela estaba en la casa ocupándose de Amy. Fue un duchazo expreso y pronto salieron a vestirse nuevamente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Terry! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

Gritó Candy visiblemente molesta y alterada mientras se miraba en el espejo con horror.

-¿Hice qué, princesa?

Preguntó él con fingida inocencia y ella le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!

Le dijo rabiosa porque ya no podía ponerse la ropa que había elegido. Terry le había dejado dos enormes chupones en los senos que podrían verse desde un avión e hizo lo mismo con su vientre. La marcó y se salió con la suya astutamente.

-Ah... eso... es que... estás deliciosa, mi amor. Lo siento... ponte este suéter, bebé... con éste no se te notará nada.

Le dijo cínicamente y tuvo que agarrarla porque la rabia de ella era tan grande que se le fue encima y lo jaloneaba de la camisa y lo empujaba mientras le gritaba toda clase de cosas y él estaba muerto de la risa.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Archie y Lizette se encontraban en el pleno comienzo de su relación. Conociéndose nuevamente por los años que habían pasado sin saber del otro y que aunque en escencia eran los mismos, enevitablemente el tiempo siempre traía cambios, el tiempo y las experiencias que se nos atraviezan en la vida. Estaban en el apartamento de ella aunque no vivían juntos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaban ahí y a veces, muchas veces que se quedaban ambos dormidos abrazados en el sofá, nunca en la habitación, ese era un paso que aún no habían dado.

-¿Qué va querer mi negrita para desayuno hoy?

Le preguntó abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un mordisquito en la oreja.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, yo... no tengo mucha hambre... Mejor vamos a prepararnos para la uni y si me da hambre me como algo por ahí o en la misma cafetería.

Aunque le sonrió y correspondió a sus muestras de afecto, su voz era apagada y con una pausa que careció totalmente de entusiasmo y él lo notó. No mencionó nada porque conocía muy bien la razón y él en esa misma fecha hace algún tiempo solía pasarle lo mismo. Como inicialmente la había abrazado de espaldas, la giró para que estuviera frente a él y lo mirara a los ojos y el vio la tristeza y el dolor en los melancólicos ojos color avellana de la mulata. Se limitó a darle un besito tierno en los labios y luego un abrazo fuerte, tan fuerte que le abrazó el alma misma y derramó las lágrimas que venía conteniendo desde que se despertó.

-Sé como duele esta fecha, negrita hermosa... pero me duele más verte triste y que yo no pueda hacer nada por arreglarlo... me siento miserable... Pero... yo también atraviezo por mucho, aunque me veas sonreir la mayoría del tiempo... pero tú has hecho que vuelva a brillar mi mundo... y aunque suene un poco egoísta... quiero que sonrías para mí... hazlo, por favor, porque sino me voy a derrumbar yo también.

Ahora eran las pupilas de él las que se habían cristalizado aunque no lloró. Él también enfrentaba su propio infierno personal aunque su apariencia exterior no lo reflejara. La soledad de su alma era inmensa, su madre física y mentalmente ausente y unos hermanos y resto de la familia que ni conocía, el padre abusador que lo marcó para siempre y la muerte del amor que había curado como un ángel su soledad por tiempo temporero. Había logrado salir adelante porque su voluntad era de hierro y porque en el fondo siempre hubo un amor que se le había quedado en el viento, el amor de Lizette que había vuelto como un bálsamo, su verdadero amor.

-¿Quieres que sonría así o más grande?

Con su rostro aún mojado, ella le dio una auténtica y deslumbrante sonrisa y él sólo quiso comérsela a besos en ese mismo instante.

-Más grande, hasta que te muerdas las orejas.

Le contestó y se las mordió al mismo tiempo que cumplía con su pensamiento de acabársela a besos. La clase que tenían pendiente era después de las once de la mañana, razón por la cual ella aún se encontraba en su cómoda pijama de camisilla y short, no tan corto, pero que acentuaban lo suficiente sus buenas curvas. Él le dio una lluvia de besos por todo el rostro, orejas y cuello hasta que finalmente sus labios se pegaron en un beso encendido y apasionado. Archie la atrajo hacia él lo más que pudo y ella se dejó envolver besándolo ardientemente porque algo se había despertado en ella y él disfrutaba de las caricias que los dedos de ella entrelazados en su pelo le daban y lo electrizaban cuando sus uñitas largas se deslizaban por su cuello. El beso subió de tono y las caricias y latidos de sus corazones también. Mientras sus labios y lenguas jugaban, las manos de él le apretaron el voluptuoso trasero y al pegársela un poco más, ella pudo sentir lo duro que se había puesto y se puso un poco nerviosa, pero lo siguió besando y le permitió que siguiera acariciándola. Ella por su parte se atrevió a cruzar un poco la línea y coló sus manos dentro de su camisa para acariciar su torso masculino y firme, acarició unos suaves y a penas perceptibles bellos que comenzaban en su pecho y terminaban debajo del ombligo, al llegar ahí y como sus manos descendieron cerca de aquella área, él fue sintiendo un choque eléctrico. Sin dejarla de besar, abrió los ojos un momento y vio lo alterados que estaban los pezones de ella, aunque eso lo vio sin querer, porque lo que quería ver la expresión de su rostro ante la experiencia que estaban viviendo, ya que nunca habían llegado tan lejos. No pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlos y acariciarlos a travez de la camisilla y la sensación le pareció divina porque él la consideraba perfecta. Cuando sus manos se atrevieron a colarse por su camisilla para sentir sus pechos de forma directa, ella con un poco de pudor y timidez le retuvo las manos para que no avanzara, aunque muy dentro de ella se moría porque continuara. Una cálida y húmeda sensación la estaba invadiendo, un cosquilleo que la estaba volviendo loca.

-Te amo, Canelita. No lo olvides nunca. Te amo y te deseo mucho.

Le dijo cuando se detuvo por ella a pesar de lo excitado que estaba y abandonando sus labios para poder calmar al mounstro que seguía creciendo aún a travez de sus pantalones y al que disimuladamente ella no le quitaba la vista.

-Yo también te amo... siempre te he amado y también te deseo, pero... yo todavía no... y además hoy...

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Será cuando estés lista. Yo te espero. Ahora ve a bañarte y ponerte linda como siempre.

La dirigió al baño pensando que él era el que necesitaba un buen duchazo, uno bien frío. Se sirvió un poco de jugo y se quedó viendo televisión en la sala y al rato su cuerpo se calmó, pero se volvió alterar cuando su chica salió de la habitación totalmente lista, vestida y maquillada. Se puso un jean corto de flequillos en azúl bien oscuro casi negro y una blusa que caía bajo los hombros en tonos terrestres y floreados, las mangas eran hasta los codos, pero era ceñida en la cintura y se ajustaba con una cinta, llegaba a la cinturilla del pantalón y se calzó unas altas plataformas que sus piernas perfectamente tonificadas más el hermoso color oscuro y brillante de su piel hacía que a Archie se le fuera el habla por algunos periodos de tiempo. Siendo modelo, su maquillaje era perfecto e impecable, en los tonos adecuados para su color de piel y su hermoso pelo rizo encaracolado y largo casi hasta la cintura brillaba, usaba una banda a juego con la blusa. Lizette no pasaba nunca desapercibida ni tampoco dejaban de lloverle los pretendientes. Eso enorgullecía a Archie y de vez en cuando también llegaba a sentir celos, pero Lizette también los padecía, Archie era guapo, alto y atletico, a parte de su carisma encantadora, las chicas también lo asediaban y algunas eran bastante descaradas.

-Estás más bella que nunca. ¿Ahora sí nos vamos?

Le preguntó sonriente y luego de darle un beso se fueron a la universidad. En el camino, mientras Archie manejaba, ella seguía pensativa, melancólica y en su propio mundo, uno que a veces ni el mismo Archie podía atravezar. Él conocía bien el carácter de ella, así que no quería presionarla ni quería entrar a la fuerza, se limitó apretar su mano y le depositó en ella un beso. Siguió manejando y cariñosamente le rozaba los dedos de la mano que entrelazaban. Ella le sonreía, una sonrisa triste, pero sincera y sólo para él. Finalmente llegaron y luego que se estacionaran, como aún faltaba para la clase, se dirigirían a la cafetería.

-Archie... si quieres come tú, yo de verdad no tengo ganas...

-Pero, mi amor... al menos algo liviano, te puedes marear y...

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Todo bien?

Candy se los encontró por casualidad y los saludó alegre y Lizette vio una vía de escape.

-Hola, Candy. Estás muy guapa, como siempre.

-Así es, Candy, casi tan guapa como mi novia.

-Bueno, pues ya eso es algo.

Le constestó Candy a Archie y le sonrió. Lizette también le sonrió y se alegró de su presencia para escapar de la preocupación de Archie y además porque era cierto según también su opinión que Candy en escencia le recordaba a su fallecida hermana y le gustaba estar con ella. Sobre todo porque se sentía sola y porque además no tenía ninguna amiga verdadera. Estaba viéndola en ella.

-Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo voy a ordenarme algo, mis tripas grandes se están comiendo a las pequeñas.

-¡Candy! Glotona como siempre.

-Archie... ¡mira quien habla!

Los tres se hecharon a reir, bien sabían que Candy no jugaba a la hora de la comida, pero Archie sin duda la superaba, aunque ninguno de los dos perdía la línea y eso era una buena ventaja.

-Ustedes chicas, siéntense y díganme qué van a pedir que yo se los traeré.

-A mí me pides un revoltillo con todo y un jugo de acerola.

-Okay, revoltillo y jugo... ¿a ti qué te traigo, mi amor?

Le dirigió la pregunta a Lizette y ella lo miró con fastidio por su insistencia. Candy ya empezaba a notar que algo estaba raro.

-Archie... no quiero nada. Come tú.

Le contestó en un tono seco que le secó también su permanente sonrisa por el desaire y Candy se sintió mal y le dio pena por él. Ella conocía bien esos estados de ánimo porque ella también los tenía y eran motivo de algunas peleas de ella y Terry. Pero Candy pudo ver mucho más adentro y sabía que no era simple mal humor, que había muchísimo más, tristeza, dolor y amargura habían en el comportamiento y expresión de Lizette. Emociones que ella conocía muy bien.

Luego del desaire de su novia, Archie fue a pedir, ordenó para él lo mismo que Candy, pues la brusquedad de Lizette lo desganó a él también y no tuvo deseos de decidir qué comer, así que pidió lo mismo sin pensar. Con la bandeja llena y cuidando que no se le cayera nada fue hacia ellas que conversaban envueltas.

-Aquí está... revoltillo con todo para Candy y para mí. Mi amor, sé que no tienes hambre... pero te traje esta tostada... sólo tiene mantequilla y este juguito para...

-¡Dios mío, Archie! ¿Qué parte de "no tengo hambre" es la que no entiendes?

Le gritó Lizette poniéndose de pie, Candy brincó en su asiento, a él se le pusieron los ojos grandes ante la sorpresa de su actitud y todos los demás que se encontraban ahí voltearon a su mesa. Los ojos de Lizette estaban furiosos y aguados e inyectados de dolor y remordimiento a la vez. Archie lanzó la bandeja a la mesa de mala gana y se fue, dejando su propio desayuno, no la soportó más. Ella se sentó nuevamente avergonzada y hasta arrepentida, pero no fue capaz de controlar ese impulso y se puso a llorar. Candy aún no encontraba qué hacer.

-Lizette... creo que se te fue la mano...

-Lo sé... lo siento... es que... hoy no es un buen día... no es mi día...

Su voz, a parte de que el llanto la entrecortaba, también sonaba desesperada, como un grito de auxilio. Candy dejó su desayuno para ver si podía ayudarla de alguna forma.

-Conosco muy bien estos días así, amiga. Yo... cada vez que recuerdo a mi hermano y la forma tan injusta en que... se fue... siento una opresión y una tristeza profunda que no puedo definir. También cuando recuerdo a mi madre... que también partió... el abandono de mi padre y de pronto me siento completamente sola en este mundo. Me siento miserable y abandonada, la soledad suele sumirnos en una amargura profunda, pero...

Lizette la miraba con los ojos grandes como una niña. Al fin alguien conocía y entendía su sentir, aunque de pronto se sintió tonta, pues sin duda pensó que Candy había perdido mucho más y estaba ahí de pie y sonriendo, luchando y viviendo día a día. Ella no había perdido a sus padres, no físicamente, pero sí de alguna manera la habían abandonado. Cuando murió su hermana, que era la luz de la casa y el amor de sus padres, sí, porque Lizette aunque adoraba a su hermana, siempre había vivido a su sombra y muchas veces recogiendo las migajas que quedaban para ella. Nunca sobresalía, ni en la escuela o en alguna actividad, la escencia de todo lo fue siempre Lizbeth, la dulce, la de las travesuras, la que llevaba trofeos en competencias y deportes, la que siempre estaba en el cuadro de honor y la que por su condición recibía toda la atención. Era muy diferente la vida para Lizette. Ella era un año menor que su hermana y no era hija de la madre de su hermana, no, porque fue un desliz de su padre que trajo serias consecuencias. Su madrastra nunca la trató mal ni la rechazó a pesar de todo, hizo su papel de madre lo mejor que pudo y de cierta manera, Lizette estaba agradecida, aunque sabía que siempre el trato para ella y los privilegios fueron diferentes. La prioridad siempre fue Lizbeth, si quedaba algo, entonces ella lo podía tomar. Su padre la quería, mucho a pesar de todo y aunque no fuera muy cariñoso, ella llegó a su vida en una crisis matrimonial donde incluso la demanda del divorcio ya estaba puesta, no fuera que él había engañado a su mujer en un matrimonio feliz, pero por azares de la vida, descubrieron que aún se amaban y no estaban dispuesto a perderse el uno el otro si eso implicaba encargarse ambos de la nueva integrante.

-Candy... te entiendo, lo que pasa es que yo... hoy se cumple un año más de la muerte de mi hermana... y estos días para mí son horribles porque... algo de mí se fue con ella. Mientras ella estaba... mi vida era más fácil de soportar porque... aunque ella siempre fue la preferida, a mí me quería y me amaba... era mi amiga y llenaba tanto vacío que dejaba el no tener el cariño y atención que ella tenía, el rechazo de mis padres era más fácil de aguantar porque ella me daba la atención que yo necesitaba y aunque sólo me llevaba un año... ella... siempre velaba por mí y me defendió tantas veces...

-Te escondías detrás de ella para sentirte segura y ahora esa seguridad se fue. Es triste a veces cuando no se valora lo que se tiene por estar hundidos en nuestras decepciones. Posiblemente tus padres no saben la hija que se están perdiendo y ojalá... no sea demasiado tarde...

Los ojos de ella se aguaron porque recordaron a su padre, que ahora estaba nuevamente en su vida, pero que sin duda nada era lo mismo ya. Ella lo perdonó y él se esforzaba mucho, la visitaba con frecuencia y al sentir la distancia que había entre él y su hija, volcó todo su cariño en su nieta y la llenaba de regalos.

-¿Y cómo lo haces, Candy? ¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir? Porque yo de verdad siento que me voy a derrumbar... Yo... en navidad... los llamé para visitarlos y me dijeron... que no me molestara porque ellos no tenían nada planificado y no pensaban celebrar nada. Como si ese fuera el motivo por el cual quería verlos... Siempre ha sido así... me han hecho sentir siempre tan sola... tanto que finalmente con mi trabajo conseguí mi propio apartamento... no se puede vivir donde no te sientes bienvenida...

Esa revelación hizo que Candy recordara a Terry. Terry siempre necesitado de amor y cariño, deseoso de la atención de su madre, pero le pasaba lo mismo que a Lizette, sólo rechazo y desdén recibía, por eso se refugió en la familia de Candy y con ellos casi siempre pasaba esos días de fiesta... hasta que todo se fue rompiendo.

-¿Cómo le hago para sobrevivir? Cuando estamos tan metidos en nuestra desdicha y nos envolvemos en la autocompación, nos cegamos en nuestra propia miseria y no somos capaces de ver más allá y continuar. Estaba triste, me sentía abandonada y me preguntaba para qué Dios me tenía aún viviendo. Pero me di cuenta, el amor me hizo darme cuenta, pienso yo. Nunca estuve completamente sola. No, porque hubo alguien que siempre estaba ahí, que al igual que tu hermana, me amó, me cuidó y me defendió con todo el amor y la devoción de la que fue capaz. Alguien que me hacía sentir segura y como tú, yo podía esconderme detrás de él y el mundo dolía menos.

Cada vez descubrían que tenían muchas más cosas en común y ambas, aunque no lo expresaron, encontraron su otra mitad en la amistad, una amiga que te pudiera comprender al cien por ciento. Ambas con sus ojos aguados se sonrieron.

-Yo pensé que nadie nunca podría entender lo que siento... y tú me dices todo lo que espero oir... no tengo que explicarte porque le encuentras el sentido a todo... Nunca, Candy... había podido desahogar esto con alguien... Sólo con mi hermana...

-Esa persona suele ser como un ángel en nuestra agonía. Yo lloré mucho, me hundí, me desesperé, pero... siempre, como algo mágico, por cada momento que tenía así... siempre habían unos brazos fuertes que me abrazaban y yo sentía que esa era mi barrera contra el dolor. Sus palabras me traían de vuelta a la vida y sus ojos que siempre me miraron de una forma que nadie más ha hecho me devolvían la esperanza y las ganas de vivir. A veces lo que necesitamos está delante de nuestros ojos y no lo queremos ver o no queremos aceptarlo porque nos acostumbramos a no tener nada y cuando llega a veces no sabemos apreciarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Candy le dio un golpe bajo a Lizette. Entendió que había maltratado a la única persona que estaba a su lado y que la amaba. La que le repetía constantemente cuánto la amaba, lo hermosa y especial que era, eso que todos necesitamos escuchar de vez en cuando. Entonces él era su ángel y ella lo estaba alejando.

-Yo lo amo mucho, Candy. De verdad lo amo, más que a nada en este mundo... es que... a veces no sé como demostrarlo... o no sé si fue que estoy tan acostumbrada a la soledad, que ahora que lo dejé entrar me siento... invadida...

-Lo que te sientes es segura y eso te da miedo. Miedo de que se vaya de tu vida y tú vuelvas a estar indefensa nuevamente. Eso me ha pasado también, pero... Creo que debes dejar de ser egoísta porque sé y sabes tú que lo conoces mejor que yo que él también está solo y que te necesita tanto como tú a él. Él no lo demuestra porque es fuerte y porque prefiere olvidarse de él para cuidarte a ti, porque es lo que siempre ha hecho, se olvidó de sí mismo para cuidar a los que ama y debe estar anhelando que alguien lo cuide a él, que alguien tenga miedo de perderlo a él.

Otra vez Candy dio en el clavo y ella se sintió fatal. Él dándolo todo por ella y ella lastimándolo cruelmente. Ella sabía su historia y lo mucho que él también sufría, pero sólo estaba pensando en sí misma y olvidó que él también vivía en soledad. Que su padre fue un desgraciado y sus hermanos y demás siempre habían estado ausentes, que siempre había sido él solo contra el mundo, porque su madre con tanto maltrato recibido por manos y boca de su padre ya no existía emocionalmente en este mundo y él velaba por ella. Maltratos que él también padeció. Aún así él siempre sonreía y estaba dispuesto ayudar a todos, siempre alegre, bromista, pero... ¿estaba feliz? se preguntó por primera vez y tuvo miedo de saber la respuesta. Porque ella en vez de ayudarlo le había dado otra decepción con su actitud.

-Yo... no quiero perderlo... él es lo único que tengo... lo que más quiero...

-Entonces búscalo... apóyalo... demuéstrale que tú sí lo necesitas y no lo quieres perder. Él te necesita mucho, Lizette. Él nunca te lo va a decir. Porque siempre te pondrá a ti primero, pero cuando se ama, se puede ver dentro del alma y no necesitarás preguntar.

-¡Gracias!

Fue todo lo que dijo Lizette y se paró corriendo a buscar a Archie. Candy se reía sola y se alegró de haber podido ayudar a travez de sus propias experiencias, porque ella también estaba creciendo y madurando como amiga, madre y esposa. Su crecimiento personal era notorio y Terry estaba cada vez más orgulloso de ella, cada día se amaban más.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy tomó el resto de sus clases tranquila y satisfecha, aún se encontraba tomando clases regulares y más adelante pasaría a las clases de su concentración. Eran las tres de la tarde ya y sólo ansiaba llegar a casa para abrazar a tu esposo y a su bebé. Iba concentrada hacia el estacionamiento para subirse a la Jeep que ahora era de ella. Se detuvo en seco porque escuchó que la llamaron.

-¡Candy!

Esa voz, pensó Candy y un escalofrío la recorrió, también miles de sentimientos confusos. Se giró y se enfrentó a lo que viniera luego de dar un gran suspiro.

-Patricia... ¿qué se te ofrece?

Preguntó en un tono seco e impersonal mientras miraba la hora en su celular, demostrando las pocas ganas de atenderla que tenía.

-Candy, eh yo... ¿tienes un minuto?

-No, Patricia, no tengo un minuto, ansío llegar a mi casa con mi marido y mi hija... así que si me disculpas...

Hizo gesto de voltearse y meterse en su auto, pero Patty insistiría.

-Candy... no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo, te lo juro... sólo quiero decirte algo, por favor... sólo un momento.

Candy se giró a ella nuevamente y la vio de verdad, en su voz y expresión había necesidad, su apariencia ya nada tenía que ver con lo que una vez había sido, estaba delgada y demacrada, su pelo recogido en una coleta desaliñada, su camiseta se veía que había visto mejores tiempos, jeans gastados y tenis bastante sucios. No pudo evitar sentir lástima e incluso la misma Patty se dio cuenta de su escrutinio y miró al suelo avergonzada.

-Está bien, Patricia, te escucho... por favor se breve, me están esperando.

Le dijo luego de recibir una llamada de Terry, la cual ignoró y le contestó con un mensaje de texto.

-Puedes decirme Patty...

Sonrió triste y forzadamente al recalcarle eso, pero Candy con la mirada que le dio se lo dijo todo. Ya no había tal confianza y pensó que bastante estaba haciendo con escucharla.

-Patricia, se me acaba el tiempo...

La presionó y Patty entendió que más le valía avanzar. Respiró profundo y miró hacia el cielo buscando inspiración porque tenía muy ensayado todo lo que pensaba decirle y de pronto su mente se había quedado en blanco.

-No sé cómo empezar, Candy... Tal vez ya sea tarde, pero tengo que decírtelo de todas formas. Quitarme todo esto de adentro y poder respirar más fácil... Primero, quiero que sepas que fuiste una excelente amiga, la mejor que tuve y tal vez la única. Que lamento mucho que las cosas hayan terminado así... sé que fui yo que lo arruiné todo... no hace falta que me lo repitas. Antes de que todo se dañara... yo... lo que sentía por ti era real y sí te apreciaba de verdad como amiga y compañera, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerte...

-Pues la palabra agradecimiento creo que deberías buscarla en el diccionario para que puedas entender bien su significado... porque si lo que hiciste fue agradecerme... hubiese preferido que no te tomaras la molestia.

Candy estaba siendo sarcástica y dura, pero ella no merecía menos por la forma en que había actuado, por eso ni se defendió. Sus ojos estaban aguados y en ellos habían un profundo arrepentimiento. También notó que Candy había cambiado y no sólo físicamente, su forma de expresarse y comportarse, todo, había crecido en muchos aspectos, se le veía segura.

-Sé bien lo que hice, Candy y no me siento orgullosa. No sé si alguna vez te has mirado en el espejo y has sentido vergüenza y lástima por ti misma... yo me enfrento a ese reflejo diariamente. Tú estuviste siempre ahí, escuchándome, ayudándome y aún con tu inexperiencia, aconsejándome... y yo te pagué todo traicionándote de la peor manera...

Las lágrimas de Patty nacían y morían en sus labios, pero no interrumpían su discurso. Candy pestañeó varias veces, pero no compró su arrepentimiento. Experiencias pasadas la habían enseñado a no confiar tan fácilmente. Terry le había repetido muchas veces que debía dejar de ser ingenua y ver bien las intenciones y la maldad en los otros, no encontró eso en los ojos de Patricia. Aún así se mantuvo fría e implacable.

-Que bueno que te hayas dado cuenta, Patricia... pero ya no te preocupes más por eso, estoy tranquila y créeme, soy muy feliz con mi esposo y mi hija... no me hace falta nada más... Que te vaya bien... yo me voy...

-Candy... no creo que vuelvas a verme más... así que por favor, déjame terminar...

Candy se volvió a girar y puso su antención en ella nuevamente mientras miraba hacia el cielo que se comenzaba a nublar. En otro tiempo le hubiera sugerido que hablaran dentro del auto y luego la dejaba en su casa, pero esos eran otros tiempos.

-Dijiste que serías breve, Patricia.

-Sí, lo siento. Lo que me faltaba por decirte es... perdón por todo. Por haberme dejado cegar por los celos y la envidia. De pronto tú tuviste todo lo que yo quería... eras todo lo que yo quería ser y creo que eso me trastornó... lo siento. Tú ibas por la vida tan inocente y a ciegas... tal vez algo de inocencia y pureza era lo que me hacía falta, hubiera conseguido mucho más que siento astuta y promiscua. Tú representabas todo lo que yo quería ser, pero no podía porque yo ya estaba demasiado rota y corrompida. En vez de arreglarme, me corrompí más y aparté de mi lado las pocas cosas buenas que la vida me ofreció. Una de ellas tu amistad. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Perdóname.

Candy quiso encontrar hipocrecía o manipulación en ella, pero no lo había. Tampoco confiaba cien por ciento, pero sabía que sus palabras habían estado llenas de verdad y se sentían. La miró y cambió su expresió fría por una más cálida y su tono se volvió un poco más amable.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Patricia, no te preocupes, no hay nada pendiente ya. Estoy muy feliz y no voy a empañar mi felicidad con amarguras y cadenas del pasado. No puedo decirte que seremos amigas nuevamente, eso es imposible. No hay confianza ya entre las dos y las cosas que hiciste son muy difícil de ignorar, pero eso ya pasó. Puedes seguir tranquila...

-Gracias, Candy. No te preocupes, no esperaba que me ofrecieras tu amistad nuevamente... yo en tu lugar tal vez ni siquiera te habría escuchado. Sólo quería que si me cruzabas por casualidad, no tuvieras que torcer los ojos y mirar hacia otra parte... que pudieras lidiar con mi presencia que espero no sea muy frecuente para no incomodarte. Eso era todo. Que seas feliz y felicitaciones por tu bebé.

Patty dio la espalda para irse porque la lluvia empezó a caer de pronto y ella se dirigía a la parada, iría en transporte colectivo. Candy la veía alejarse, pero no soportó verla mojarse, quiso ignorar ese hecho, pero no pudo.

-¡Patricia! Súbete, yo te llevo.

Patty declinó la oferta varias veces, pero Candy insistió hasta que finalmente ella se montó. El trayecto fue en silencio y Candy encendió el stereo para liberar un poco la tensión y porque además no encontraba de qué hablar con ella. Estaba haciéndole el favor de llevarla porque su lado humano no le permitía dejarla allí mojándose, pero nada más.

-Aquí es, Candy. Gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Eran las cuatro y treinta de la tarde cuando por fin Candy llegó a su casa. Ya Graciela se había ido y sabía que Terry estaba en casa porque vio su carro cuando llegó. Caminó silenciosamente hacia el family room y ahí para en una esquina se puso a observar a Terry en silencio con su bebé en brazos.

-You're beautiful. Just like mommy. Gorgeous.

(Eres bella. Igual que mami. Preciosa)

Le decía Terry a su pequeña y ella le sonreía, no se había percatado aún de la presencia de Candy que los observaba con los ojos aguados.

-¿Estás enseñándole inglés a Amy, mi amor?

-Claro. Como te enseñé a ti.

-¿Perdón? ¿A mí? Yo siempre he hablado inglés, Terry.

Se defendió ella inmediatamente. Estaba claro que Terry era quien más le ayudaba y con quien más lo practicaba, pero ella y toda su familia siempre habían sabido e incluso en la casa se hablaba inglés para no olvidar la lengua de su procedencia, aunque muchas veces les daba flojera y se quedaban hablando español, siempre hablaban español.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, Pecas? ¿Te pasó algo?

-Más o menos... nada importante.

-¿Segura?

-Segura. Sólo abrázame, Terry. Abrázame fuerte.

Ella se metió entre él y la niña para los tres fundirse en un profundo abrazo. Cuando terminó, ella tomó a su hija en brazos que había extrañado tanto y la apretó y llenó de besos disfrutando de las risitas infantiles.

-Los extrañé tanto. Mami te ama tanto, pedacito de mi alma.

Candy no dejaba de comerse a su bebé a besos, que de verdad estaba irresistiblemente bella y simpática como ella. Terry también disfrutaba de los besos y los mimos que ella le daba, eran los momentos que él más atesoraba de la vida. Su pedazo de cielo como repetía tantas veces.

-Candy, bebé, ¿tienes hambre?

-Sí, mucha. Pensé comerme algo por ahí cerca, pero Patricia me retuvo más tiempo de lo que pensé...

-¿Patricia?

Preguntó Terry intrigado y en su expresión había cierta duda y precaución.

-Sí, la misma. Pero eso te lo cuento luego. Ahora tengo mucha hambre...

-¿Quieres pasta Alfredo con pollo...?

-Lo que sea, mi vida, tengo tanta hambre que no me importa el menú.

Terry sonrió por lo fácil que estaba Candy de complacer y fue a la cocina a preparar el mencionado platillo mientras ella ahí mismo en la sala se dedicaba a lactar a su hija. Amy chupaba su pecho con avidez y con una de sus manitas agarraba un riso de Candy. La pecosa miró a su pecosita con los ojos aguados y pensando que no había dicha más grande que esa. No se arrepentía de nada, el amor de Terry y su hija era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

-Estamos buscando un hermanito para ti, princesita. ¿Quieres un hermanito?

Candy tuvo que reir porque al hacer la pregunta, Amy sonrió mientras estaba chupando su pecho y un poquito de leche se le desbordó de la boquita.

-Así es, muñequita de papá. Tienes que tomar tu siesta para que tu mami y yo podamos seguir buscando a tu hermanito.

-¡Terry! ¿No se supone que estás preparando la comida?

Terry le sacó la lengua burlonamente y volvió a la cocina. Veinte minutos después Amy estuvo comidita y dormida, así que Candy decidió tomar una breve ducha y mientras el agua acariciaba su piel pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, en la charla con Lizette que sin duda le había ayudado a ella también a ver y reconocer lo afortunada que era y también el reencuentro con Patty. Eso fue lo que más la dejó pensando. Patty significaba para ella muchos sentimientos encontrados, así que apartó sus pensamientos de ella para después, porque pensaba comentárselo a Terry, como pareja estaban madurando y la confianza y comunicación eran una buena base le había aconsejado Louise antes de marcharse. Aunque era temprano, al salir del baño, Candy se puso una pijama de las de siempre, short y camisilla que también era corta. Se miró en el espejo y examinó su vientre, sonrió al pasar la mano por el piercing de su ombligo, una "T" y pensó que hasta para esos detalles Terry era posesivo. Paseó sus manos por su vientre que había vuelto a la normalidad y en el que no había nisiquiera una estría a pesar de lo grande que había sido su barriga. Se la acarició con ilusión de volverla a lucir redondeada y cargando otro bebé de Terry.

-Pronto, mi amor. Pronto tendremos otro bebé hermoso.

-¡Terry! ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí mirándome?

Él la había sorprendido abrazándola por la cintura y ella se giró para besarlo. Él la recibió gustoso y estando tan pegados, al girarse ella había quedado entre las piernas de Terry y acorralada entre su cuerpo y el buró, tornándose la situación bastante encendida cuando el beso comenzó a subir de tono. Las manos de Terry paseaban de su vientre descubierto hacia sus senos y otras veces bajaban para apretarle el trasero.

-Si supieras lo que me pasa cada vez que te pones estos shorts... lo que quiero es comerte entera.

Y mientras le decía eso le apretaba más las nalgas y la rozaba con su erección. Sólo con eso Candy se había mojado bastante y tuvo la necesidad de comenzar a tocarlo también a él.

- Y tú no sabes que tienes el torso más perfecto... estás hecho para el pecado, Terry.

-Será por eso que me gusta tanto practicar el pecado original.

Y dándole un beso ardiente que le ahogó el argumento, le bajó los pantaloncitos y las bragas. Ella que también estaba encendida, hizo que él se deshiciera también de toda su ropa y sin poder aguantar más, fue apoyarse de la pared más cercana y levantándola para que lo abrazara con sus piernas, comenzó hacerla suya con pasión y desenfreno. Candy gozaba por la forma tan fuerte y deliciosa que él la penetraba, subiéndola y bajándola. Se maravillaba con lo fuerte que era él y la energía y el vigor que salía de su cuerpo.

-Te amo tanto, Terry. ¡Ay que rico! Ahhh... Ummm...

-Yo te amo más, mucho más. Oh...

Candy le estaba deborando el cuello a besos y él ahogado en placer echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de la excitante caricia y sin dejar sus embestidas. Luego volvió a tomar el control y le quitó la camisilla para satisfacerse de sus pechos los cuales besó, lamió y succionó de manera tan exquisita que la hizo gemir. Las manos de Terry eran tan diestras y expertas que ella sentía que se quemaba con cada roce, sus embestidas eran simplemente deliciosas, él sabía cuándo y cómo complacer una mujer, de eso estaba segurísima. No supo el momento exacto en que pasó, sólo sintió que desfallecía y caía en mil colores sobre la cama y bajo el peso de Terry y que el orgasmo lo hizo correrse en ella como nunca. Sintió que su cuerpo aún temblaba sobre el suyo y lo retuvo encima de ella para acariciarlo con ternura. Le besó tiernamente el pelo mientras él se dejó arrullar por unos instantes.

-Vamos asearnos rápido, Pecas, se nos va enfriar la comida.

Se dieron otro duchazo expreso y bajaron a comer. Ella buscó los platos y sirvió la bebida mientras Terry iba sirviendo la pasta en un plato.

-¿Así está bien, Candy?

-Más, Terry, echa más, sin miedo.

Terry le puso comida hasta que por poco se desbordaba del plato y para coronar la tremenda pechuga de pollo que iba en el medio. Ella sólo esperó que él también se sirviera para comenzar atacar su plato, sorprendiéndolo como siempre.

-Creo que tendrás que conseguir un empleo a medio tiempo, Pecas, tu apetito nos llevará a la quiebra.

-¡Terry! Tengo que recuperar mis energías... me dejaste agotada, cariño.

-Pues recupéralas pronto porque aún tengo muchas ganas de ti.

Le guiñó un ojo y siguieron comiendo. Platicaron de todo lo que había pasado en el día de cada uno, de lo caprichosa que estaba volviéndose Amy y de los planes para el futuro que tenían entre otras cosas.

-¿Y qué quería la Patricia esa ahora?

-Nada. Sólo me pidió disculpas. Me dijo exactamente lo que tú me dijiste una vez cuando pasó aquello... los motivos que la llevaron a portarse como lo hizo. Ya sabes, la envida, etcétera.

-Aún así, ten cuidado, Candy. Estará todo lo arrepentida que quiera, pero aún así no bajes la guardia. Ya sabes, no confíes fácilmente y aprende a...

-A leer las intenciones de los demás.

Terminó la frase por él porque Terry se había encargado de repetírsela hasta el cansancio y él sólo sonrió. No importaba cuánto la fastidiara a ella su sobreprotección, él había hecho una promesa y estaba cumpliéndola, aunque sabía que aún si no lo hubiera prometido, iba a cuidarla con su vida misma de ser necesario.

-Has aprendido muy bien tu lección, Pecosa. Ahora vamos al cuarto. Aún tenemos un bebé que hacer.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Lizette había llegado a su apartamento eufórica aunque asustada al mismo tiempo. Las palabras de Candy la reconfortaron y le abrieron los ojos de cierta manera. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Archie por segunda vez, no cuando nada ahora se interponía en su camino, excepto ella misma con su actitud. Le hizo varias llamadas que al principio él no contestó y ella comprendió que debía estar molesto y que poniéndose en su lugar por un momento, tenía toda la razón para estarlo. Después de la cuarta llamada él por fin le había contestado y aunque en tono seco y frío, accedió a visitarla. Luego de que acordaran la hora, ella limpió y acomodó el apartamento lo mejor que pudo. Iluminó la pequeña sala con velas aromáticas y hasta preparó una cena ligera, lo que sus pocas destrezas culinarias le permitieron. Se dio un buen baño y se vestió linda como siempre. Un sencillo vestido blanco que con su tono de piel oscuro quedaba maravilloso, era pegado de los pechos a la cintura y strapless. Tenía un lazo rojo en la cintura y sus zapatos de tacón también eran rojos. Tendría para él una sorpresa maravillosa o al menos eso esperaba ella. El sonido del timbre la sacó del edén que había creado en su mente.

-¡Archie! Gracias por venir. Pasa.

Ella le dio su mejor sonrisa, una llena de optimismo, pero él no correspondió de la misma manera. Se había quedado sorprendido porque ella estaba realmente hermosa y el ambiente estaba de ensueño, pero él aún tenía mucho resentimiento e incluso había considerado no acudir, pero tu tuvo corazón para rechazarla de esa manera.

-Yo... eh... hice la cena... porque pensé que tal vez...

-No tengo hambre, Lizette. Querías hablar conmigo y aquí estoy, te escucho.

La brusquedad de Archie fue como un balde de agua fría para ella. Él mantenía una distancia y una frialdad que ella no sabía como romper y llegó a preguntarse si había hecho bien en pedirle que viniera o si debió esperar más y que a él se le pasara el enojo.

-Bueno... no importa, tampoco es que la cena esté muy buena... en fin... Siéntate, tengo que hablarte de...

-¿Vas a demorar mucho? Es que realmente estoy cansado y...

Otro desaire por parte de él y esta vez ella ya no tuvo fuerzas ni ganas para seguir intentándolo. Se arrepintió en seguida de haberlo llamado. Se le aguaron los ojos, nada estaba saliendo como ella esperaba.

-Está bien, Archie. Vete a descansar. Lo siento, no debí... Adiós, que descanses.

Ella dio la espalda para no pasar por la humillación de verlo irse después de lo mucho que ella se había esmerado para disculparse y él se arrepintió inmediatamente de su grosería, el remordimiento lo invadió. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por el hombro.

-Lizette... disculpa... no quise ser tan...

-Entiendo, Archie. Puedes irte, no hay problema. Entiendo que estás cansado y molesto, así que no voy a retenerte. Buenas noches.

Se soltó de su agarre y volvió a darle la espalda para dirigirse a la habitación, no tenía ganas de despedirse de él en la puerta, sólo quería arrojarse a su cama a llorar. Pero Archie no la dejó irse e hizo que volteara a verlo.

-Lo siento. Sí quiero estar contigo.

-Pero...

Lo que sea que ella iba a decir se quedó a medias porque un beso por demás ardiente la silenció. Uno que ella necesitaba tanto y que había perdido toda esperanzas de que ocurriera, pero ahí estaba. Sus labios danzaban juntos y se saboreaban después de una discusión amarga.

-Perdóname.

-Perdóname.

Rieron porque la petición la dijeron al unísono. Al finalizar el beso, el se sentó porque ella insistió en que necesitaban hablar.

-Archie... lo priemero que quiero hacer es pedirte disculpas por mi actitud. Sé que te lastimé, pude sentirlo, pero no lo pude evitar... Los días como hoy son tan difíciles para mí... lo siento por haberme desquitado contigo cuando tú sólo...

-Te entiendo... quiero que sepas que no habrá nadie como yo que pueda entenderte. Yo también he atravezado el mismo dolor y sé lo que duelen estos días. Es por eso que... no habrá nadie mejor que tú para mí... eres mi todo, Lizette. Mi esperanza... eres mi segunda oportunidad... yo no quiero perderte, pero tú no me lo pones fácil...

_**Yo te daré todo lo que puedo dar**_

_**y tú no te decides, ¿tienes miedo a qué?**_

_**Sé que no soy perfecto, creo que nadie lo es**_

_**Pero eso sí, te aseguro que soy capaz de amar**_

Ella sabía que él tenía razón, que cuando más él quería estar para ella, ella lo alejaba más, lo despreciaba muchas veces y eso hizo que el cargo de conciencia se la comiera por dentro.

-Yo lo sé, Archie, lo reconosco. He sido egoísta e inmadura en cierto modo. Por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero arreglarlo y seguir. Te quiero en mi vida, te necesito en ella.

-Y yo te necesito a ti como no te imaginas. Yo también estoy solo, Lizette. Yo también te quiero en mi vida. Yo sé que juntos podremos curarnos las heridas. Quiero un nuevo comienzo, uno junto a ti. Yo te ofrezco ser feliz. Nos merecemos ser felices, amor. Hemos sufrido bastante ya. Sólo déjame amarte, sólo te pido eso.

_**Yo te ofrezco una vida sin temores**_

_**sí, cualquiera puede cometer errores**_

_**sólo acepta mi mano y acércate a mí**_

_**y desde este momento descansa en mí**_

_**Descansa tu amor en mí, deja que yo cuide de ti**_

_**descansa tu amor en mí, yo también necesito de ti**_

_**descansa tu amor en mí, yo sabré cómo hacerte feliz**_

Así sentados, Archie le tomó las manos y se miraron a los ojos. Ella con los suyos bien aguados, había una mezcla de amor, ternura y culpa, culpa por haber causado dolor en la persona más importante de su vida y quien le estaba dando un pedazo de cielo, uno que había rechazado muchas veces, pero que en esos momentos ya no estaba más dispuesta a perderlo.

-Yo te dejé entrar hace tiempo, Archie. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Yo quiero amarte también, quiero hacerlo libremente. Ayúdame a enterrar todo este sufrimiento y este pasado que no me deja vivir, por favor.

-Desde hoy pienso inscribirme en tu futuro. Voy a darte tantos besos que no recordarás nada más que no sea mi boca en la tuya.

_**Descansa tu amor en mí y rompe mi soledad**_

_**todo nuestro tiempo será sólo para los dos**_

_**Yo te ofrezco una vida sin temores**_

_**sí, cualquiera puede cometer errores**_

_**sólo acepta mi mano y acércate a mí**_

_**y desde este momento descansa en mí**_

_**Descansa tu amor en mí, deja que yo cuide de ti**_

_**descansa tu amor en mí, yo también necesito de ti**_

_**descansa tu amor en mí, yo sabré cómo hacerte feliz**_

Él la atrajo hacia sí para darle todos los besos que le había prometido. La sentó sobre su regazo. Era la primera vez que tenían un acercamiento así, tan íntimo y tan especial a la vez. Al principio él sólo se limitó a besarla, pero luego todos sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar, los de ambos. Él quiso sentirla más y ella necesitaba que sus manos la exploraran. Se giró sobre él quedando a horcajadas, contanto que tenía un vestido, sus intimidades podían rozarce en perfecta sincronía y eso hizo que los deseos de Archie se dispararan y los de ella también. No fue capaz de retroceder cuando comenzó a sentir entre sus piernas lo excitado que estaba él.

-Te amo, Lizette. Tenlo presente, por favor. Te amo con toda mi alma.

Le dijo sin poder dejar de besarla y tocarla, su voz era ronca y cargada de deseo, deseo por ella que pudo percibirla y nunca llegó a sentirse tan especial en la vida. Estaba en la luna, en el cielo, sin duda era el momento más erótico de su vida. Volvió a sentir el calor que antes la había recorrido, una humedad y una leve punzadita de dolor en lo más íntimo de su ser.

-Yo también te amo mi amor, te lo juro.

Su voz sonó tan asfixiada como la de él. Se sorprendió de haber podido articular las palabras, porque las manos de él acariciando sus pechos le nublaban la mente por algunos periodos. Ella no podía evitar moverse sobre él y a él se le estaba yendo todo el autocontrol. Su mente sólo estaba para la mulata que estaba sobre sus piernas y en todo lo que deseaba poder hacerle. Ella había metido sus manos dentro de su camisa para acariciarle el torso y por alguna razón bajó para tocar su erección con una mezcla de curiosidad y excitación que no podía describir. Él metió sus manos debajo de su vestido para apretarle las nalgas y mientras la besaba y se dejaba acariciar por ella, siguió masajeándole el trasero y se encendió más al ver que ella tenía una tanga y que encima era roja, pudo notarlo al subirle el vestido hasta la espalda. Ella parecía estar muy entretenida con el nuevo amigo que estaba entre sus piernas y él la observaba y se excitaba más.

-¿Quieres verlo, Preciosa?

-Sí, por favor, sí.

Pero ella no esperó a que él se lo mostrara, sino que ella misma le bajó la cremallera, lo desabotonó y se lo sacó. Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y con un deseo reflejado en ellos.

-¿Siempre es así de... grande?

-Siempre que estás tú.

Le susurró en el oído y volvió a besarla, pero ella sólo pensaba en eso enorme y erguido que la seguía tentando aventarse por ese terreno desconocido. No tenía experiencia, pero sí conocimiento, así que puso sus instintos en acción y se lanzó. Se deslizó un poco sobre él.

-¿Te gustaría que te lo...?

-Si tú deseas hacerlo sí.

La respuesta de él vino con voz entrecortada, no se esperaba esa iniciativa y estaba más que ansioso. Esa nueva faceta apasionada de ella le estaba encantado y encontró una razón más para amarla. Al principio ella se llevó el objeto de sus deseos a la boca con timidez y miedo, pero las palabras que él le susurraba le dieron confianza y ella se dejó llevar, llevándolo con su boca y por la sutileza de su inexperiencia a un placer desconocido, tan diferente a todo lo que hubiera vivido. Se estaba volviendo loco y pronto su boca no le sería suficiente, pero trataba de controlarse porque aún tenía sus dudas, no quería llevarla a algo para lo que ella aún no se sintiera lista.

-Mi amor, estás haciéndolo divinamente, pero... esta es tu oportunidad de detenerte porque yo dentro de poco ya no seré capaz de poder hacerlo y no quiero...

-Yo no quiero que te detengas. Quiero dártelo todo ya, no quiero reservarme nada. Todo lo que tengo es para ti.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Segura de que quieres esto? Porque... yo ya no puedo aguantar más... no quiero detenerme...

-No lo hagas.

Ella le dio el permiso que él necesitaba y se apoderó de sus pechos, los cuales besó con desesperación. La recostó en el sofá y le alzó el vestido por completo. Le besó los muslos y el vientre y le fue bajando las bragas luego de haberle quitado los tacones. Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas para iniciarla allí con su boca, necesitaba prepararla para lo que venía a continuación. Pudo saborear su humedad y sintió como ella se retorcía con las caricias de su lengua, disfrutó de como sus uñas se enterraban en su pelo y sus dedos se enredaban también en él, prueba de que le gustaba lo que él le hacía. Estuvo jugando en su interior hasta casi lograr que ella tuviera un primer orgasmo, pero se detuvo ahí y no para torturarla, sino porque quería que la culminación del placer lo experimentara luego que él la hiciera suya completamente.

-¿Estás lista, mi amor? Ya no puedo más...

-Estoy lista.

Casi sin voz le contestó porque hacía mucho que había dejado de ser ella para ser para él. Como pudieron, se pusieron de pie y en el camino iban despojándose de todas las prendas de vestir hasta quedar como Dios los había traído al mundo en el trayecto hacia la habitación. La luz estaba apagada, pero las velas la iluminaban muy bien. La cama estaba tan dispuesta que sólo los invitaba a estrenarla y el aroma de dichas velas los envolvía. Antes de colocarla en la cama se quedó contemplando su figura desnuda, perfecta.

-Eres tan bella... este colorcito que tienes me vuelve loco.

Volvió a besarla intensamente y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar que sus manos siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo, sintiéndolo. Pero ella también estaba maravillada con el cuerpo de su hombre. Varonil y perfecto, duro y fuerte y al mismo tiempo cálido, que le daba una sensación de protección que no podía descifrar, todo lo que un hombre debía ser. Cuando ya sus ganas volvieron a ganarle, la llevó a la cama bajo una lluvia de besos y se puso sobre ella, no sin antes dejar que llovieran más besos en el resto de su cuerpo para que se relajara porque la había sentido nerviosa en el último instante.

-¿Tienes miedo, cielo?

-No. Es que todo es tan bello... que no parece real... lo llegué a soñar tantas veces... y no puedo creer que se esté cumpliendo...

-Pero no es un sueño, es tan real como nosotros mismos. Hoy vamos a dar este salto juntos. Te amo.

Ella quiso contestarle que también lo amaba, pero su beso volvió a enmudecer su respuesta. Ella al tener ya pleno conocimiento de lo que venía, por instinto separó un poco las piernas para que él fuera ganando acceso en su interior. Él con mucha delicadeza se fue abriendo paso y cuando sintió que ella volvía a ponerse nerviosa, entrelazó fuerte sus manos con las suyas y volvió a ocuparse de su boca para darle la confianza que necesitaba.

-Cariño... al principio... tendré que lastimarte un poquito...

-Lo sé... estoy lista, mi amor. Te amo.

Ese te amo de ella le borró a él todas las dudas y con mucho tacto comenzó a entrar en ella y vio su expresión, era ansiosa y aunque respingó un poco por el dolor que comenzó a sentir, también la vio reaccionar ante el placer que acompañaba la dulce tortura de su invación.

-Cielo, otra cosa... no traje condones porque nunca pensé que...

-Mejor todavía. Es mi primera vez y lo quiero todo de ti. Quiero todo lo que venga de ti. No tengo dudas ni miedos, amor. Te quiero a ti por completo.

Archie no preguntó más. Sin abandonar la delicadeza, pero con mucha más precisión siguió entrando sin perder detalle de su reacción. Cuando estuvo casi por completo en su interior, pudo ser testigo del gritito que ella emitió, pero también la vio relamerse los labios y separar más las piernas. Cuando hubo un momento en que él se había quedado un poco atorado, ella lo empujaba hacia dentro de ella para ayudarlo a terminar de entrar y eso a él le encantó. La iniciativa no le faltaba. Logró conseguir el ritmo y entrar por completo en ella. Otra vez un leve grito salió de su boca, aunque seguía retorciéndose y relamiéndose de puro gusto.

-Pronto se te pasará el dolor, niña hermosa. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. No me importa el dolor, si eso me llevará a ser completamente tuya.

Esas palabras despertaron su instinto posesivo y comenzó a penetrarla con un poco más de fuerza, ella también se impulsaba y se movía junto con él porque tenía muy desarrollados sus instintos. La danza iba de maravilla, sus gemidos hacían que él delirara y la acompañara con gruñidos roncos de excitación. Todo era tan divino y perfecto cuando la vio alcanzar lo que sería su primer orgasmo que él no pudo evitar terminar también dentro de ella. Fue un sueño hecho realidad para los dos. Una noche mágica.

-Te amo, Negrita.

Le dijo luego de desplomarse sobre ella. Agitado y vibrando aún.

-Yo te amo también. Si esta iba a ser nuestra reconciliación, procuraré que nos peleemos más a menudo.

Él sonrió y aunque no respondió estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

-Creo que una cena se quedó fría...

Continuará...

_**¡Hola niñas lindas! Tarde, pero seguro. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. Quise hacerlo antes de Enero, pero pues, tantas fiestas y preparativos me lo impidieron, así que tómenlo como un regalo de reyes.**_

_**Los capítulos anteriores fueron dedicados únicamente a Candy y a Terry, pero ya teníamos que continuar con los demás personajes y con el resto de la historia, pues como les dije, aún falta para el capítulo 30, así que digamos que estamos en la mitad, no se crean que porque hubo boda se acabó todo, para nada, esto a penas comienza y hay muchas cosas que nuestra pareja favorita tendrá que enfrentar. Estos han sido capítulos felices, pero no se confíen ni se sorprendan, los conflictos siempre acechan.**_

_**Me gustaría seguir publicando con la rapidez de antes, pero se me ha hecho un poquito imposible, pues hacer estos capítulos aunque parezca sencillo, realmente me toman hasta 5 horas, eso suponiendo que lo termine en un día, por lo general no siempre dispongo de todo ese tiempo en un solo día, así que voy trabajando en ellos un poco cada día hasta que queda listo. Esto no es fácil chicas, aunque lo hago con todo el amor del mundo, tanto para mí como para ustedes. La inspiración llega, pero plasmar las ideas aquí, que tengan una secuencia, lógica y órden no es un trabajo fácil, también los personajes secundarios que también participan y tienen cada uno su historia y rol dentro de la misma incluyendo los que me invento cuesta trabajo y además con cada historia me voy volviendo más madura y me exijo más a mí misma. También soy perfeccionista y no puedo subir un capítulo que yo no considere que está casi perfecto. No me gusta hacer un capítulo excelente para luego dejar otro mediocre, pienso que las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen. Así que si me tomo mi tiempo es precisamente para no defraudarlas y espero haber cumplido con ese objetivo. Sé que me lo dejarán saber con un review, los estaré esperando.**_

_**Quiero que sepan que este trabajo es de corazón, que escribir y esta página es mi refugio personal, ya que atraviezo momentos realmente difíciles e inciertos. Aquí puedo escapar y soñar por un momento que todo está perfecto. Es la magia de la lectura, podemos vivirnos las historias y los personajes, que dentro de nuestra cabeza existen y están vivos. No sé si piensen como yo, pero así es como yo lo percibo. Las considero a todas mis amigas aunque no las pueda ver y al compartir mis ideas, les estoy entregando una gran parte de mi ser que no todos tienen el privilegio de conocer y que sólo su apoyo y palabras de aliento han hecho que siga fluyendo en mí.**_

_**Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Me dejan saber con sus reviews. Hasta pronto, princesas.**_

_**Su amiga,**_

_**Wendy Grandchester**_

**Canción de Archie y Lizette: "Descansa tu amor en mí" Franco De Vita**


	17. Sembrando la duda

**Tu mayor tentación**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17 Sembrando la duda**

El tiempo se pasa volando y la adorable Amy estaba en sus encantadores cinco meses. Mas durita, con sus rasgos más definidos, físicamente se podía decir que era un clon de Candy, a excepción de los ojos color zafiro que no podían negar a su padre y también todos sus gestos eran de él. La adoración de Terry era esa niña, la luz de sus ojos, ella y su esposa.

-Terry, ¿se puede saber por qué estás escondiendo el brazo?

Quiso saber Candy al ver que Terry estaba raro cada vez que ella se le acercaba y se giraba cuando le pasaba por el lado mientras sonreía nervioso como un niño que acaba de hacer una diablura que no quería que se descubriera.

-Eh... ¿yo? Nada. Es que me golpeé y me duele... me estoy sobando...

-Terrence... déjame ver tu brazo.

Acercándose muy seria y con la bebé en brazos, Candy lo miraba amenazadoramente y Terry tenía una sonrisita cínica mientras iba descubriendo el brazo que había pretendido esconder.

-Está bien, mira...

-¡Otro tatuaje!

Le reclamó en voz alta porque él ya tenía varios y Candy no quería que se convirtiera en un mural. Su gesto cambió a uno muy conmovedor cuando vio lo que Terry se había tatuado en el dorso de su brazo izquierdo. El nombre de su hija en una perfecta y fina caligrafía cursiva y al rededor diminutas plumas, era un trabajo único que dejó a Candy al borde de las lágrimas casi. El área tatuada aún estaba cubierta de un gel y una tela plástica la protegería durante el proceso de curación.

-También hice que me retocaran este... a mi niña hermosa.

Terry le mostró el lado donde diez años antes se había tatuado la cara de Candy a los ocho años cuando enfrentó el dengue que casi la mata por negligencia de su madre y que estuvieron casi seguros que no sobreviviría, motivo por el cual él quiso llevarla en él por siempre.

-Está precioso, mi amor. De verdad. Mira, Amy, papi se hizo tu nombre.

La niña no entendió, pero sonrió muy alegre y casi se lanzó a los brazos de Terry. Estaba gordita y sus mejillas eran sonrosadas y rellenitas, su pelo era más abundante, lo que permitió que Candy le hiciera dos coletitas al frente y el resto del pelo iba suelto atrás. Su ropita consistía en una coqueta faldita rosa con puntitos negros y la blusita a juego que era rosa completa, pero con puntitos negros en los bordes de las mangas y el cuello y sus zapatitos simulaban los de una ballerina. Todo una muñeca.

-Daddy's little princess. No sé por qué tu madre insiste en hacerte estas coletas si te ves hermosa con tu pelo suelto. ¿verdad que sí?

La niña rió a carcajadas porque Terry no sólo criticó que la peinaron, sino que le quitó las gomitas que sostenían sus coletitas.

-¡Terry! Pasé mucho trabajo para que tu hija se dejara hacer esas coletas y tú se las quitas como si nada. ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

Candy estaba súper indignada y molesta y Terry la miró con cara de haber metido la pata mientras sostenía las dos liguillas que antes sujetaban las coletitas de Amy.

-Lo siento, Pecas. Es que... me gusta el pelo suelto... se ve más linda así... y tú también...

Terry le soltó el pelo a Candy que también lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta y se lo esparció, le llegaba a las nalgas ya y Terry se lo acarició y se lo besó, lo mismo que hizo con su hija. Se fueron a la sala y en el piso se pusieron a jugar con Amy y un montón de juguetes que habían en las lozetas de goma en forma de rompecabezas que cubrían el zuelo. La llegada de Amy había transformado todo, todo había sido adaptado para ella. Y los que vinieran, que aunque no se estaban cuidando, no se había dado el milagro aún.

-Mira, Terry, está intentando ponerse de pie. ¡Awww!

Primero Amy estaba sonriendo cuando se sostenía de uno de los sofás para pararse, pero luego refunfuñaba y lloraba porque no lo lograba. Falta de paciencia, otro rasgo de Terry.

-Tienes que hacer ejercicios, Pequitas. Pareces una bolita de carne.

-¡Terry! No parece ninguna bolita de nada. Ella está bien. Es sólo gordura de bebé, eso se le quita cuando vaya...

Terry no quería seguir escuchando más, así que la besó, así sin más. De un jalón la puso sobre su regazo y le comió la boca por un instante.

-Hablas mucho, Pecas.

Le dijo burlón antes de que ella ni siquiera pudiera reaccionar. Luego se quedaron en ese misma posición, pero disfrutando de Amy recorriendo su área de juego después que al presenciar el beso fuera molesta a reclamar a su padre. A su cortita edad la niña era celosa como sus padres, sólo que al extremo que llegaba Terry no llegaba nadie. Ese trono no había quien se lo quitara. Amy era una mezcla exacta de ambos.

-Terry... me pregunto... digo, no es que tenga prisa, ni mucho menos, pero... Amy ya tiene cinco meses y... nunca nos hemos cuidado, no entiendo por qué... aún no hay bebé otra vez...

No se podía decir que Candy estuviera frustrada o desesperada, pero se le hacía raro que no hubiera estado embarazada ya y su tono fue un poco triste y preocupado. Terry lo sintió y él muchas veces se había preguntado lo mismo, aunque no tenía prisa, estaba muy contento con su bebé. La apretó más hacia él y cariñosamente le habló al oído.

-De verdad no lo sé, niña linda. Pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso. Ya tuviste a Amy, hermosa y sana, lo que significa que no tienes ningún problema. Además, no hay apuro, mi reina. Tú estás chiquita todavía, mi amor. Tenemos mucho tiempo para seguirlo intentando. Posiblemente antes de cumplir tus veinte añitos ya haya otro pecosito aquí.

Se quedó abrazándole el vientre mientras seguían disfrutando de su bebé que no abandonaba la misión de querer ponerse de pie. Le sacaba muchas risas a su padre cuando caía sentada nuevamente.

-Yo lo quiero ahora, Terry. Fue tan hermoso... me lo disfruté tanto. Ver crecer dentro de mí un bebé tuyo... es algo tan maravilloso. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Además, esta vez... quiero que... lo puedas ver nacer.

Al decirle eso, ella bajó el rostro con tristeza porque aún sentía algo de culpa y remordimientos por haberle robado ese momento a Terry, tanto que él había soñado con estar presente cuando su hija asomara sus ojitos al mundo por primera vez.

-Ya no te culpes más por eso, mi amor. Ya pasó. Además, tú me prometiste muchos bebés, así que podré verlos a todos nacer.

La abrazó nuevamente y la llenó de besos para dar por terminado el tema y no verla con el rostro apagado. Lo que ayudó también a liberar la tensión fue que Amy fue hacia ellos arrastrándose en un intento de gateo. Iba muy adelantada para su edad. El padre de Candy les había dicho que ella había caminado antes de los nueve meses, así que no se sorprendiera. Amy iba en el mismo camino. Parece que la pecosita estaba ya agotada, se arremolinó entre sus dos padres y con desesperación comenzó a buscar los pechos de Candy. No comió mucho porque se quedó dormida pronto y ellos se pusieron de pie para ir acostarla y hacer ellos lo mismo. Ya era de noche y tenían que levantarse temprano como siempre. Afortunadamente, Amy ya dormía toda la noche.

-¿Crees que la leche sola la esté sosteniendo, Candy?

-Sí, no te imaginas lo maravillosa que es la leche materna. Pero ya el próximo mes comienza con sus alimentos sólidos y los cereales...

-¿Cereales? Ahora sí que en vez de caminar, rodará.

-¡Terry!

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a dormir ya. Bueno, no exactamente a dormir porque...

La comenzó a tocar coquetamente y en sus ojos había deseo. El sonido de un mensaje de texto les interrumpió el momento.

-¿Quién está mandándote mensajes a esta hora?

-Ehh, no sé... déjame ver. Son las nueve y treinta de la noche, Terry. Tampoco es tan tarde.

Luego de su respuesta y sin mirar a Terry en ningún momento, Candy vio el mensaje y lo contestó. No se dio cuenta que inconcientemente, nunca le dijo a Terry quién envió el mensaje ni lo que quería. La expresión de la cara de Terry había cambiado por completo. Celos. Se ahogaba en ellos, como siempre.

-¿No me vas a decir quién era?

Se acercó a ella y su pregunta no fue en alta voz, pero sí su mirada daba miendo, porque venía acompañada de una caricia cínica con su dedo hacia el rostro de ella. Una que le indicaba que no le estaba dando la opción de reservarse el misterio del mensaje.

-Nada, Terry. Mañana tenemos un trabajo en grupo que presentar, un informe oral sobre Pericles para la clase de humanidades... Un compañero quiso saber si yo había conseguido las imágenes para la parte visual del trabajo que también es parte de la puntuación...

Ella sonó serena porque no tenía nada que esconder, aunque la actitud desconfiada de Terry siempre la ponía nerviosa. Y con razón, porque después que Terry escuchó la palabra "compañero" (masculino) no puso atención al resto de la explicación de Candy. Su expresión no cambió para nada.

-¿Un compañero?

-Sí...

-Y le diste tu teléfono y no se le ocurrió mejor hora para preguntar por el trabajo que ésta...

-Terry... no empiezes. Mira, aquí está el mensaje, léelo.

De mala gana, Candy le pasó el celular a Terry para que viera que no estaba ocultándole nada. Él lo tomó, pero no miró el mensaje. Puso el celular en una mesita y se acercó a ella nuevamente. Acorralándola y bloqueándole todo el paso con su cuerpo. En su mirada había una mezcla de lujuria y enfado. Terry era todo en uno. Una infusión desquiciante.

-Ten cuidado, Candy. Mucho cuidado.

Ella quiso responder, pero no era fácil cuando él la tenía prisionera en su cuerpo. Cuando su boca la estaba besando de manera tan pasional y primitiva y muchísimo menos cuando la había apretado fuerte de las nalgas y la pegaba hacia él, imposible si ya estaba sintiendo lo excitado que estaba él. Sus manos se adentraron en la fina camisilla de ella y con sólo ese contacto la piel se le enchinó y sus pezones se endurecieron como rocas. Terry superaba cualquier estado de ánimo que ella tuviera. Él tenía la habilidad de eclipsar todo su mundo.

-Terry, mi amor... tú sabes que yo soy sólo tuya. No hay otro para mí...

-Ni lo habrá, Preciosa.

Le soltó con arrogancia luego de arrancarle la camisilla de un tirón para sambullirse en el mar de sus pechos. Él tenía una gran afinidad con esa parte de su anatomía y también por sus nalgas. Candy ya no era capaz de pensar. Porque el deseo de Terry seguía acompañado de un visible enfado y eso sin saber por qué la excitaba mucho. Comenzó a besar a Terry de manera desesperante y se le colgó de la cintura. Ella misma le ofrecía sus pechos para que se saciara de ellos mientras le regalaba dulces gemidos en el oído que le robaban la calma.

-Por supuesto que no lo habrá, Terry. No quiero a nadie más que no seas tú haciéndome ésto. Ahh... Te amo.

Terry se quitaba la ropa apresurado. Estaba muy excitado y sólo quería hundirse en su interior. Quería dejarle claro de quién era ella. Con su ayuda se quitó todo y le bajó a ella el short. Le había quedado la braguita, pero él estaba tan necesitado de hacerle el amor, que sólo se la corrió hacia un lado y vio cómo sus dedos se mojaban con su humedad al hacerlo. No lo pensó mucho y entró en ella de un sólo golpe.

-¿Crees que yo dejaría que otro te haga esto? No, cariño. Tendría que estar muerto. Mientras yo viva, tú y tu cuerpo sólo serán míos. ¿Está claro eso, mi amor?

Ella quería contestar rápido, pero Terry se lo estaba haciendo tan fuerte y tan rico que no le salía la voz. Su molestia y sus celos se lo estaba cobrando con embestidas furiosas y precisas. Con deliciosas y fervientes mordidas en su cuello y labios.

-Tuya solamente... siempre. Ummm...

-Eres una niña buena.

Siguió besándola de manera salvaje y ni por un segundo le bajó al ritmo. Habían perdido hasta el conocimiento. No había nada al rededor que no fueran ellos dos y sus cuerpos suspendidos en el placer. Terry nunca había logrado saciarse de ella. Siempre quería más, necesitaba más. Ella se sujetaba fuertemente porque Terry no tenía compación. Estaban bañados en sudor y Candy le pareció más divina aún con el cabello húmedo y los mechones que se pegaban en su frente. Terry le pasó la lengua por el cuello y la saboreó, su escencia natural y la sal que dejaba el placer en ella. Ella estaba abandonada a merced de unas sensaciones infinitas. Pensó que la forma en que él le hacía el amor debía ser un pecado. El placer se hizo tan fuerte, que aunque quisieron prolongarse, sus respectivos orgamos estallaron sin que lo pudieran evitar. No pudieron hablar. No había fuerzas para eso. Candy se sostenía de él firmemente para no perder el equilibrio. Les faltaba el aire. Terry siempre la dejaba sin aliento. Eran adictos al otro.

-Te amo, Candy. No lo olvides nunca. Te amo más que a nada.

Cuando ya se habían duchado y acostado se lo dijo. Mientras ella estaba acunada en sus brazos más dormida que despierta.

-Terry... ¿vas a domir encima de mí...?

-No... hoy quiero cuidarte a ti. Ven.

Y así se la colocó a ella encima y la durmió. El amor y la ternura hacia ella era inmensa.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

-Amy, mi vida, cálmate. Mami se tiene que ir.

Por la mañana Candy le suplicaba a su bebé que dejara de llorar porque ella de por sí ya estaba un poco retrazada para el trabajo que tenía que presentar en la universidad. Normalmente, la perreta de Amy era cuando Terry se iba, pero de momento ese día había tenido mamitis y no quería desprenderse de Candy.

-¡Dios mío! Terry, ¿dónde está Graciela?

-Le dije que no viniera hoy. No me necesitan en la oficina, así que me tomé el día libre para quedarme con la pecosita. ¿verdad, princesita?

-Tú... ¿vas a quedarte solo con Amy?

Candy estaba más que sorprendida de que Terry fuera quedarse con Amy sin ninguna ayuda. Le daba terror sólo de pensarlo, pero estaba tan apurada con el trabajo que tenía que presentar que decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Claro que me quedaré con ella. ¿Qué tiene? Hoy la princesa se queda con papi. ¿verdad?

Haciéndole gracias, Terry volvió a ganarse a la niña nuevamente haciendo que se olvidara por completo de Candy, momento que ella aprovechó para repasar su imagen en el espejo. Se había alizado el pelo que brillaba sedoso hasta las nalgas, se había puesto una elegante y sobria blusa verde cuyas mangas llegaban a los codos y era entallada, con un jean y zapatos de tacón negros, la elegancia no le quitaba lo juvenil, la apariencia también era parte de la puntuación final, por eso a vestimenta y su maquillaje también era sobrio e impecable. Enrolló una cartulina que contenía imágenes sobre el tema que presentarían y como loca comenzaba a buscar su celular. Terry observaba todos sus movimientos.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Mi celular. Pensé que lo había dejado en...

-Toma. Tienes otro mensaje de tu amiguito.

Terry le pasó el celular que estaba casi en sus propias narices y ella no lo veía. Sintió un poco de tensión por la forma en que Terry le dijo sobre el mensaje de su _amiguito_.

-Nos vemos en la tarde. Trataré de llegar lo más pronto que pueda.

Y se dirigió disparada hacia la puerta con todas sus cosas en las manos.

-¿No se te olvida algo?

-No... ¿Por qué?

Terry no le respondió, sino que se quedó mirándola muy serio y con reclamo hasta que ella finalmente captó la molestia y contra el reloj se acercó a él nuevamente.

-Lo siento. Ya sabes, la prisa...

Le dio un beso a Terry y uno a la niña.

-Los amo.

Les gritó y salió corriendo como un torbellino hacia su carro. Iba comiéndose la carretera porque la maestra de humanidades era el diablo personificado. Era capaz de suspenderle el trabajo si no llegaba puntualmente. Empezaban por orden alfabético y el que no estuviera al momento de ser llamado, perdía el turno y se le daba un cero. Casi atropella a una anciana por su prisa, pero llegó justo a tiempo y aún la puerta del salón estaban a penas abriéndola y ya la maestra estaba mirándolos a todos como si fueran seres inferiores. Su mirada siempre hacía que ellos sudaran frío. Al fin llegaron a sentarse a la espera de ser llamados para el trabajo.

-Candy... ¿no estás nerviosa?

Le preguntó Joseph, el compañero de clases y con quien daría en el informe oral. Mismo que sin tener la más mínima idea, Terry lo odiaba.

-Mucho... espero que no se me olvide todo lo que me embotellé ayer. Esta profesora nos odia.

Le murmuró Candy en respuesta hasta que la voz de la maestra se dejó escuchar.

-Candice y Joseph, espero que lo que estén murmurando tenga que ver con la clase porque ustedes son los próximos. Vamos, adelante.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró a millón y de pronto tuvo terror de que la profesora hubiera escuchado los comentarios que hizo, pero al parecer no fue así. Pasaron al frente y luego de presentarse dieron su informe oral. Joseph parecía estar muy tranquilo, realmente no era muy aplicado, pero tenía la labia y con su actitud de charlatán a veces conseguía doblegar el mal genio de los demás. Era delgado, un poco bajo de estatura, pero más alto que Candy. Se podía decir que era un tipo promedio, no era guapo, pero tampoco feo.

-Pues hasta aquí mi parte, compañeros. Fue un placer haber compartido este trabajo con ustedes. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda o pregunta sobre el tema?

Preguntó Candy cuando dio por finalizado su informe y rogando a Dios que ningún imbécil se atreviera a preguntarle nada. Ya que todo el tiempo, ante la mirada excéptica de la profesora sus manos nunca dejaron de temblar y sus rodillas casi no la sostenían. Agradeció que nadie preguntara. Realmente a nadie le importaba el tema de Pericles porque sus profesiones en la mayoría nada tenía que ver con esa cháchara de historia.

-Estuviste fantástica, Candy. A penas sí te notaste nerviosa.

-Eso es porque practiqué bastante. No veía la hora en que se terminara.

Iban conversando en lo que dirigían a la cafetería para almorzar. Se supone que estarían almorzando Candy y Susana quien ya tenía siete meses de embarazo y esperaba un niño. Al poco rato se les unieron Archie y Lizette y Joseph se autoinvitó, ganándose una mirada de desconfianza por parte de Archie al que no le caía bien y más cuando pidió prestado el celular de Candy y no lo soltó en todo el rato.

-¿Qué pediremos hoy?

Preguntó retóricamente Lizette mientras leía el menú en la pizarra blanca desde la mesa que habían elegido.

-El especial del día se ve muy bien.

Comentó Joseph y por alguna razón, cayendo pesado nuevamente. Las chicas no le prestaron atención, pero Archie lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

-Yo todavía tengo el desayuno atravezado, chicas. Mejor pidan ustedes. Susana y yo le guardaremos sus puestos.

Candy y Lizette fueron a ordenar y también le harían el favor a Susana de ordenar por ella para que no tuviera que hacer la larga cola que había en la cafetería, quedándose solos en la mesa, Archie, Susana y Joseph.

-Yo que tú no la miro mucho, amigo. Esa chica está totalmente fuera de tu liga.

Archie sacó a Joseph del embelezamiento que tenía mirando a Candy y maravillado con todos los gestos que hacía en la charla inaudible que sostenía con Lizette en la fila de ordenar.

-No sé por qué lo dices, socio. Dale tiempo al tiempo y verás...

-Te lo digo, _socio, _porque Candy está casada y tiene una bebé. Créeme que está totalmente fuera de tu alcanze y además... no creo que a su esposo le haga ninguna gracia la forma en que te expresas y la miras...

-¿Y quién es ese? ¿Superman? No le tengo miedo... y además... no soy celoso...

Archie no podía creer la arrogancia y el cinismo del tipo. Había gente que lo único que provocaba era darle un par de patadas en el en la cabeza, pero con un martillo, pensó él.

-Tú no eres celoso, pero él sí. Y te advierto algo... cuando ve a alguien invadiendo su territorio... normalmente la cosa no acaba muy bien... pero a parte de eso... no creo que Candy cambie chinas por botellas.

Archie lo miró con burla, pensando en la gran desventaja que tenía Joseph y le tocaba la suerte de enfrentarse a Terry que casi lo doblaba en estatura y corpulencia. Susana estaba disfrutando toda la conversación disimuladamente y sonreía con malicia pensando en lo iluso que era Joseph.

-¿De qué hablan, chicos?

-De nada, Candy... que nuestro amigo Joseph te admira por lo increíble que eres y por tu capacidad de poder ser una buena estudiante, además de madre y esposa.

Esa respuesta vino de Susana con toda la intención y Joseph no la miró de buena manera, ella le dio una sonrisa cínica y Archie le guiñó un ojo. Candy no se enteró de nada, pero Lizette supo que algo había en esos comentarios y miró a su novio dejándole saber que esperaba que desembuchara tan pronto estuvieran solos.

-Joseph... ¿no se te antoja algo de almorzar? Pues el celular de Candy no se come y además el sonidito indicando que necesita recargarse como que nos está incomodando.

Dijo Lizette con fastidio, que no tenía precisamente mucha paciencia y porque además tampoco le caía bien Joseph. Él comprendió que no encajaba en el círculo de amistades de Candy y devolviéndole el celular de mala gana, se fue quién sabe a dónde.

-Chicas, creo que se pasaron de groseras con el pobre muchacho. Sé que es medio pesadito, pero...

-Pero créeme que nos lo agradecerás, mi querida Candy. Olvida a ese sángano y sigue comiendo.

Le dijo Archie y ella riendo siguió atacando su comida. Hacía unos días que su apetito se había disparado mucho más de lo normal y ella no entendía por qué, pero como tenía la ventaja de no engordar, le daba a su cuerpo todo lo que le pedía, en este caso, comida.

-Bueno, chicos, hoy yo lo único que tenía era el informe oral, así que me voy a mi casa. Ya saben, son bienvenidos cuando quieran visitarnos. Amy los recibirá encantados.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, Candy. Ve con cuidado y le envías saludos a Terry.

Candy se despidió porque ansiaba llegar a casa para ver a Terry y a su hija y porque además, sin saber por qué tenía unas ganas locas de que Terry le hiciera el amor. Se puso colorada ante el sólo pensamiento. Aún guardaba algo de pudor.

-Ahora sí me van a decir qué onda con el Joseph ese, eh, Archie.

Acorraló Lizette a Archie y a Susana. La curiosidad la estaba matando.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Candy iba distraída caminando por las afueras del recinto universitario, pensando en parar antes de ir a casa a comprar unos juguetes que tenía en mente para Amy que según había escuchado, estimulaban mucho más su aprendizaje. No sabía que alguien nunca la había perdido de vista.

-¡Candy! Uf... Casi no te alcanzo.

Agitado y casi sin aire, Joseph llegó a ella, sacándola del mar de sus pensamientos.

-Joseph... Yo... voy a comprar unos juguetes para mi bebé y me iré ya a casa. Mi esposo me debe estar esperando. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Nada, no te preocupes. Sólo quería despedirme bien de ti... porque en realidad... me fui así porque he notado que a tus amigos no les caigo muy bien... se siente...

Joseph se hacía el mosquito muerto y Candy lo supo, porque había aprendido con Terry a leer a las personas, pero sólo le pareció que era algo latoso, nada de qué preocuparse, aunque su constante compañía ya la estaba cansando.

-Son buenos chicos. Tal vez con el tiempo te ganes su simpatía y...

Candy dejó su argumento a mitad porque su celular comenzó a sonar. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara al ver que la llamada era de Terry, pero cuando fue a contestar, la batería estaba tan baja que se le apagó.

-Tu esposo, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y gracias a que dejaste agotado mi teléfono no pude contestarle.

Candy sonó molesta, pero a él su descaro no lo dejó mostrar ni un poco de vergüenza, sino que se alegró de que Candy no le hubiera podido contestar.

-Es increíble... tan joven, inteligente y bonita... ¿por qué te tiraste la soga al cuello tan rápido?

-Sí te refieres a mi matrimonio, te informo que soy muy feliz, como nunca lo he sido. No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario... todos los días los paso contanto los minutos y segundos para ver a mi esposo.

-Ya. Pero... Candy... hasta hijo y toda la cosa... ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

A Candy comenzaba a caerle mal y pesado Joseph, lo comenzaba a ver de la misma manera en que lo veían sus amigos y ahora entendía la razón.

-¿Prisa? No Joseph, ninguna prisa. Mi bebé fue un regalo, una bendición, prueba de lo mucho que nos amamos mi esposo y yo. Ella no fue un descuido. Fue una niña planificada y deseada. Sé que muchos no lo entienden y de todos, tú eres el último que espero que lo entiendan, pero... yo soy muy feliz así, somos felices.

-Perdón, Candy. No quise hacerte sentir mal, no me malinterpretes. Sólo que pensé que lo más lógico es estudiar primero, disfrutar la vida y tal vez luego casarse y tener hijos... y tú hicistes las cosas al revez... espero que al final no termines dejando todo porque estás llena de hijos y con un marido exigente...

Candy quiso degollarlo en ese mismo momento. Bien era cierto que lo que él decía tenía algo de lógica, pero no era su caso. Sus circunstancias eran muy diferentes a la de muchas otras mujeres. Terry podía ser celoso y su carácter un poco dominante, pero nunca le había cortado las alas en ninguna de sus metas, sino que siempre la apoyaba y alentaba para que saliera adelante, mucho antes de tener la posición que ahora tiene.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Joseph, pero mi vida es muy diferente a lo que tú piensas. Si estoy estudiando y superándome es precisamente por mi esposo, ya que él es el que me apoya y me sostiene en todo. Sí, Joseph, vivo como una reina, no trabajo ni me mato por ahí, mi esposo me lo da todo y gracias a él tengo el privilegio de estudiar y ser algo más que una ama de casa, trabajo que también lo representaría con orgullo, pero que no tengo la necesidad de hacer. Tengo apoyo incondicional de la familia y solidez económica, así que nada me impedirá que siga superándome y menos mi esposo y mi hija, ellos son mi motor para llegar hasta el final. Ah, y no me importaría llenarme de hijos, ya que todos los que vengan serían fruto del gran amor que nos tenemos mi marido y yo y que gracias a Dios podremos mantenerlos a todos... de hecho... estamos planificando el segundo ya. Así que no te sorprendas si muy pronto me ves panzona.

Con eso último y llevándose una mano a su vientre, Candy barrió con todas las esperanzas de Joseph, pues notó la devoción y el brillo con que Candy hablaba de su esposo e hija y de lo feliz que se notaba que era. Pero eso no disminuyó la obsesión que comenzaba a crecer en su interior por ella.

-Bueno... tú sabrás, Candy. Sigo pensando que estás loca... pero... todos tenemos algo de locos... y respeto tu opinión. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscar los juguetes que...?

-Eh... prefiero hacerlo yo, gracias.

Ignorándolo por completo, Candy siguió su camino hacia la tienda especializada en estímulo y desarrollo de infantes y niños, incluyendo niños especiales. Lo último le llamó más la atención, ya que al tener en mente tener su propio colegio, quería adapatarlo también para los niños con necesidades especiales y cuanto más puediera aprender y acesorarse, mejor. Pidió a la dependienta de la tienda usar el teléfono para avisarle a Terry que no tenía batería en su celular y que tardaría un poco eligiendo los juguetes adecuados para Amy. Estuvo en la tienda casi una hora y compró todo lo que le recomendaron, pasando la tarjeta de crédito de Terry sin ningún remordimiento. Cargada de bolsas, Candy se dirigió a su Jeep para guardar todo en el baúl cuando una muy conocida y fastidiosa voz la volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece ahora, Joseph?

Le preguntó de mala gana, rudeza poco habitual en ella.

-Nada, Candy, pedirte una disculpa si opiné de más y me metí en lo que no me importa... y pues te traje estos chocolates, recordé que dijiste que eran tus favoritos... toma.

Con una muy ensayada mirada dulce, Joseph le extendió la cajita de chocolates a Candy y de pronto ella sintió algo de remordimiento por su brusquedad y suavizó el tono de su voz.

-Gracias, Joseph, pero no era necesario...

-Sí lo era, yo metí la pata, así que tienes que dejar que reponga el daño.

Ella sonrió porque ya se había rendido ante su insistencia y además sólo quería llegar a su casa ya y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con alguien que no valía la pena.

-Está bien. Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Bonita tarde, Joseph.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su Jeep para entrar, pero...

-Candy... ¿sería mucho atrevimiento pedirte que me dejes en casa...? Está a unas cuadras de aquí...

Joseph era realmente descarado, pensó Candy. Siempre buscaba la manera de sacar algún provecho de todo. Como sabía que no era muy lejos, accedió y porque además él no le había hecho nada malo, sólo era algo pesado. Decidió hacerle el favor, pero en seguida se arrepentió, pues aunque no era lejos, había ocurrido un accidente en la carretera y el tráfico estaba parado. Lo que más la fastidió es que Joseph no se callaba en ningún momento. Agradeció cuando por fín el oficial de tránsito le indicó que podía pasar y de esa manera se deshizo de Joseph y casi volando bajito llegó por fin a su casa.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Terry estaba tirado en piso de la sala con Amy alzada que reía a carcajadas mientras todo al rededor era un desastre de juguetes regados y botellitas de leche, aún así la escena era fascinante, pensó Candy cuando se los encontró. Terry estaba en camiseta y pantalones cortos, todo le asentaba perfecto. Vivía encantada de ese cuerpo que Terry ejercitaba casi a diario y que la sostenía siempre fuerte, además de todo el placer que le proporcionaba...

-Veo que se han divertido mucho sin mí.

-Pecas. Al fin llegas. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Preguntó Terry poniéndose de pie, pero no había reclamo en su voz, pensó que como toda mujer, se tardó en la tienda de juguetes y le pasó a Amy que la recibió gustosa. Cuando le dio un ligero beso a Candy, no se imaginó el debate en la cabeza de ella sobre si debía decirle que estaba dejando en su casa a un compañero de clases. Habían acordado ser sinceros y tener comunicación, pero Candy esta vez no sabía si ser sincera sería lo mejor, sabía que eso era suficiente para que los celos de Terry hicieran todo un desastre y se les arruinara la tarde. Decidió que lo mejor sería una mentira piadosa.

-Es que Neil no pudo recoger a Susana a tiempo... y pues estando embarazada, no iba a dejar que caminara o tomara el bus, así que decidí dejarla en su casa.

Tan pronto como la mentira salió de su boca, Candy se arrepintió de no haber sido sincera, pero ya que lo había hecho, debía mantenerla.

-¿Y cómo te fue con tu informe, Preciosa?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque tenía una orquesta en mis rodillas que pensé que caería en cualquier momento.

Terry rió con el comentario y recordó las tantas veces que él tiene que hablar ante un grupo de personas por los negocios, aunque Richard siempre lo apoyaba, no le era fácil debatir los argumentos de los vejetes más experimentados y la desconfianza que le tenían aún muchos inversionistas.

-Pecas... yo sé que estás cansada, pero... tengo hambre... y Amy no me dejó hacer nada y no durmió ni un momento... ¿Me haces tostones con churrasco?

Y cómo podía Candy negarse si se lo estaba pidiendo de esa forma tan dulce, con los ojitos suplicantes como un niño y hasta le dio un besito. Era cierto que estaba cansada y mentalmente perturbada por las actitudes de Joseph y la mentira que le había dicho a Terry. Pero la vida de ella era complacerlo y lo haría, porque él siempre la complacía en todo.

-¡Aww! ¿Tienes hambre mi amor? Sácame la carne y los plátanos y deja que me ponga un poco más cómoda y te lo hago, mi cielo.

Candy le pasó a Amy nuevamente para ir a cambiarse de ropa y Terry fue a ponerla en su mecedora para sacar la carne de la nevera como le había pedido Candy, pero Amy se puso furiosa al ver que la dejaban ahí y empezó a llorar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron.

-Pequitas, Papi tiene hambre. Pórtate bien, linda.

Mientras él le hablaba, Amy se callaba concentrada en las palabras que salían de su boca, pero tan pronto como intentó dar la espalda, se volvió a regar de coraje y exigente levantaba los bracitos para que Terry la cargara.

-Tú y tu madre van a acabar conmigo.

Rendido la sacó de la mesedora y la comenzó arrullar, se rió porque la niña estaba borrachita del sueño y los ojitos se le cerraban. Terry entendió que quería dormirse, pero con él, así que la fue meciendo mientras paseaba por los alrededores de la casa, haciendo que en diez minutos se quedara dormida. La llevó a su habitación y la acostó para luego hacer lo que Candy le había pedido.

-Ya estoy aquí, cariño. Vamos hacer tu comida.

-¿Y no puedo comerme la que ya está hecha?

Terry la había abrazado por la cintura mientras ella estaba de espalda en el mostrador en su tarea de cocinar y las palabras se las susurró al oído muy cerquita del cuello.

-Yo soy el postre, mi amor. Pero si no te comes todo, no habrá postre.

Ella se giró y le sonrió mientras se mordía un labio con malicia y le dio un ligero besito para dejarlo con las ganas.

-¿Y vas a dejar que me quede _así_?

Fingiendo tristeza y con la voz añoñada le enseñó lo excitado que estaba y que su hambre por la comida de verdad podía esperar. Candy volvió a experimentar las ganas infinitas que había tenido hacía un rato por que le hiciera el amor, que soltó todo, se lavó las manos y se dedicó a complacer los deseos de su hombre.

-¿Sabes? Yo también te he tenido muchas ganas. Todo el día.

Ella misma lo empezó a besar y se pegó a él lo más que pudo. No pudo evitar juguetear con la serpiente inquieta y endurecida que había en la entrepierna de Terry. Dejó sus labios y lo miró con deseo, había fascinación en la forma en que lo estaba acariciando y él relamiéndose la dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-¿No le das un cariñito, mi amor?

Candy entendió muy bien la petición y mirándolo con un ardiente deseo en las pupilas, se arrodilló ante él y le bajó de un tirón los shorts y el calzoncillo.

-Durante todo el día he querido darte mucho cariño.

No dijo más porque ya se había comenzado a encariñar con el amiguito de Terry hacía rato. Terry tenía ambos brazos apoyados en el mostrador porque lo que Candy le estaba haciendo con su boca lo estaba dejando sin fuerzas y sin voluntad. De vez en cuando con una de sus manos acariciaba y sostenía suave la cabeza de ella. Candy en ocaciones alzaba la vista para comprobar que Terry estaba disfrutando de lo que ella le hacía y pudo saber que sí, porque la vista de Terry estaba tan nublada que ni se enteró que ella se detuvo un momento a verlo.

-Candy... oh... ¿Puedo hacértelo ya?

Con su voz a penas audible se lo pidió porque estaba gozando tanto que pensó que en cualquier momento iba a correrse en su boca, pero Candy decidió torturarlo un poquito más.

-Todavía no, amor. Déjame jugar con él un poquito más.

Y siguió jugando, a veces lenta o violentamente, pero sin lastimarlo, había aprendido bastante como enloquecerlo sin rasparlo con los dientes. Disfrutó un buen rato de ver la dulce tortura que le estaba aplicando, pero Terry era Terry y el que la dejara manisfestarse un rato no significaba que ella tuviera el control.

-Ya jugaste bastante, muñeca. Ahora me toca a mí.

Hizo que ella se levantara y como sus ganas eran ya demasiado urgentes, le quitó la poquita ropa que ella tenía rápido y la recostó en el mostrador y se colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros. Al principio se abrió paso en su interior suave, en caso de que ella no estuviera suficientemente mojada, pero vio que era todo lo contrario, así que se deslizó en ella sin penas para darle lo que había esperado todo el día.

-¿_Esto_ era lo que querías amor?

-No. _Esto_ y a ti completo. Ummm... ahhh... No te detengas, mi amor, no lo hagas.

Terry nunca había visto a Candy tan excitada, se movía, se relamía y estaba realmente ansiosa, él pudo ver que realmente le tenía ganas, ella siempre había sido bien receptiva para eso, pero ese día era diferente. Había un deseo en ella muchísimo más intenso y eso le encantó. Significó que la llama de la pasión en vez de consumirse se avivaba más.

-¿Y cómo voy a detenerme con una amante tan buena como tú?

Él se había contagiado del mismo deseo de ella y la complacía y la subía al cielo con cada embestida. Podía sentir que lo disfrutaba y entonces él aumentaba el ritmo mientras se extasiaba con sus gemidos, aunque era una combinación de los gemidos de ambos. Ambos estaban siendo hechizados por el encanto de un placer infinito. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, la sesión había sido larga. Cuando ya no podían más, se unieron en el momento que tanto habían esperado y Terry dejó en sus adentros toda su escencia. Luego de haberse quedado quieto un momento para recuperar las fuerzas, la levantó y la cargó por un momento para sentirla cerca, necesitaba sentirla junto a él, siempre había sido así.

-Te amo con toda mi vida, mi niña linda. Siempre te voy amar. Amo todito de ti. Tus caprichos, tu sonrisa, tus impulsos, tu malcriadeza, todo. Yo sin ti no tengo nada, sin ustedes no valgo nada.

Terry la llenó de dulces y devotos besos y nunca dejaba de incluir a Amy cuando le hablaba de lo que realmente valía en la vida para él.

-Yo también te he amado desde siempre. Desde antes de conocer el significado de ese sentimiento. Te amo así, con tus arranques, tus celos sin razón, tu carácter. Yo amo cada célula de ti. No puedo imaginar seguir viviendo si tú no estás aquí.

Cada momento, por sencillo que fuera, ellos hacían que fuera mágico. Después de unos cuantos mimos y arrumacos, sus tripas comenzaron a pelear. En la parte de abajo había un medio baño, así que se asearon rápidamente para continuar ella con la comida mientras él desde su laptop verificaba asuntos referentes al trabajo.

-Bebé, ¿quieres que le ponga cebolla al churrasco?

-Sí, pero no mucha. ¿Bebé...? Eso te lo digo yo a ti. No te copies.

Terry pensó que ese adjetivo era muy delicado y afeminado para él, pero en el fondo no le digustó, sólo que tenía su lado machista, como todo hombre. Candy se le acercó burlona y le alborotó el pelo, se fijó que estaba escribiendo algo en la laptop y de maldad presionó un montón de teclas sabiendo lo mucho que molestaba eso a Terry.

-Tú eres mi bebé grande.

-Un bebé grande es el que te voy hacer pronto. Apúrate con mi comida o tendré que comerte a ti otra vez.

Le dijo luego de que la agarrara fuerte de los brazos para que no siguiera tecleando disparates y aprovechó para darle un par de besos. Él siguió en lo suyo y ella al fin terminó la comida, el olor tenía loco a Terry. Candy no cocinaba mucho porque por lo general lo hacía Graciela, ella no sabía mucho de cocina, pero las pocas cosas que sabía hacer le quedaban muy bien y ese plato en específico a Terry le encantaba, por eso ella le complació el antojo a pesar de lo cansada que estaba.

-Ya está listo, Terry. Ve sirviendo las bebidas en lo que yo termino de poner la mesa.

Terry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se paró a buscar las bebidas sin evitar pellizcarle las nalgas a Candy que protestó luego que también le diera una sonora nalgada que sabía que la hacía rabiar.

-Esto fue por arruinar mi párrafo. Pórtate bien o tendré que nalguearte más seguido.

A Candy no le hizo ninguna gracia la venganza de Terry. Bien seria dispuso todo en la mesa y no se fijaba en la mirada burlona de Terry, ya que esa había sido la intención. Disfrutó de cada expresión y la forma en que arrugaba la naricita cuando estaba molesta.

-¿Podrías apurarte con las bebidas? Se enfriará la comida.

-Por ahí voy. Si sigues moviendo la nariz así se te van a caer las pecas.

Puso las bebidas en la mesa, le pellizcó la nariz cuando hizo el comentario y detuvo la mano que se acercaba a golpearlo y se la besó. Luego sus labios y como dos tontos terminaron la riña y se dispusieron a disfrutar la comida.

-Terry... ¿te interesa esta carne? Es que yo... no le tengo ganas... sabe rara...

-¿Rara? Está rica, mi amor. Mejor di que no tienes hambre...

Eso a Terry le estuvo raro, Candy nunca tenía problemas para comer, pero por alguna razón, esa comida le parecía repugnante.

-No quiero...

-No hay problemas. Luego te comes otra cosa más liviana.

Ella le sonrió y esperó a que él terminara de comer. Después que se quedaran un rato conversando en la mesa, atendieron a Amy que comenzó a llorar hambrienta, pero al parecer estaba bastante agotada aún porque luego de su leche volvió a quedarse dormida. Subieron a su habitación para darse un buen baño y lavarse los dientes, ya que Candy no podía lidiar con el olor de la cebolla.

-¿Que hacías tan concentrado en la laptop, amor?

-Estaba buscando una secretaria nueva...

A Candy se le ensombreció el rostro cuando escuchaba la palabra secretaria por la mala experiencia que le recordaba, desde D'laine y Jayleen, pero vio que Terry estaba muy sereno, así que decidió no alarmarse.

-¿Y que pasó con la muchacha que...?

-Era amable y se esforzaba, pero había ciertas tareas que no podía dominar y ciertos programas de computadoras que no conocía... nos dimos cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas en su resumé eran falsas, así que la...

-¿La despediste? Pero Terry, a lo mejor tenía necesidad y por eso exageró un poco en su curriculum, pero...

-Candy, ¡Por Dios! Déjame hablar. No la despedí, sino que la dejé como recepcionista y le ofrecimos apoyo para que pudiera completar los cursos que necesitaba para tener el puesto anterior nuevamente. Mientras, necesito una que al menos sea temporera. La estoy buscando mayor, para que sea seria, ya que al parecer las otras mujeres... no sé qué diablos les pasa que...

Terry le contó un par de anécdotas sobre lo busconas que habían sido la mayoría que buscaban trabajo ahí y como buscaban provocar a él y a Albert. Terry con la experiencia vivida con Jayleen y que lo hizo que casi perdiera a Candy, era muy cuidadoso ya en ese aspecto. Candy se sintió orgullosa por la forma en que actuó con relación a la chica que había mentido en el resumé y sintió un poco de remordimientos nuevamente por no haber sido sincera con él al hablarle de Joseph.

-Por eso te amo, mi amor. Tienes un corazón de oro.

-¿Y por qué te has quedado tan pensativa?

Candy abrió los ojos enormemente porque efectivamente, Terry podía leer a las personas, especialmente a ella. Decidió decírselo ya, para que no hubieran más malos entendidos en el futuro.

-Terry... si te digo algo... ¿me prometes que no te enojas?

La expresión de Terry pasó a ser muy tensa. Vio que Candy estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de mover las manos.

-No puedo prometerte eso porque no sé lo que me vas a decir... y algo me dice que me voy a encojonar...

Ya el tono de Terry no estaba siendo amable, siempre que Candy le venía con eso era porque algo grave pasaba o que ella había hecho algo que desde el principio sabía que le iba a molestar y aún así lo hacía.

-Bueno, es una tontería... tal vez no te molestes, pero...

-Pues si es una tontería, habla ya.

Ella respiró profundo y lo miró con sus enormes ojos como suplicando comprensión, pero Terry se iba poniendo cada vez más serio. Se mordió los labios y continuó.

-Es que hoy... llegué más tarde porque... en realidad estaba llevando a un compañero a su casa y hubo un choque que hizo que me tardara...

Candy no supo descifrar la mirada que Terry le estaba dedicando, un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

No alzó la voz, pero su tono fue tan seco y duro que la hizo temblar. Su mirada azúl nunca se apartó de ella y estaba esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Yo... iba a decírtelo... pero... es que pensé que te molestarías y por eso...

-El hecho de que hayas llevado a su casa a tu pendejo compañero no es lo que más me molesta. ¡Me mentiste! Teníamos un acuerdo entre los dos...

-Lo sé, Terry... por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora... porque no quise faltar a nuestro acuerdo. Es que sabía que de todas formas te ibas a molestar y...

-Y preferiste ser una mentirosa.

-No, Terry... es que...

Terry se puso de pie, ya que habían estado sentados en la cama mientras discutían. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y volvió a fulminarla con la mirada.

-Mira, Candice... si tú quieres hacerle el favor a tus amigos de dejarlos en su casa, hazlo. No soy un maldito controlador y no voy a impedirte que tengas amigos. Lo único que te he dicho siempre es que tengas cuidado, sólo eso. Que me molesté que llevaras a tu compañero, sí, es cierto, no soporto que ningún hombre esté cerca de ti y menos uno que se la pasa dando lata y enviando mensajes estúpidos a cada rato, pero no puedo impedirte que vivas tu vida, por eso estoy tratando incluso de lidiar con mis celos, que son un verdadero infierno. Pero tú me conoces, Candice... si hay algo que odio es que me mientan o que quieran cojerme de pendejo...

-¡No te he cogido de pendejo!

Candy alzó la voz para defenderse de la acusación, ya que si bien había mentido, no fue con esa intención, sino para evitar cualquier discusión entre los dos.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y todo ese rollo de que estabas llevando a Susana a casa?

Eso se lo reclamó gritando y ella luego de respingar por el susto que se dio, ya que Terry molesto siempre había sido temible, aunque nunca violento, no con ella. No supo qué contestarle porque en cierto modo, él tenía razón. Lo vio cambiarse de ropa y cuando se estaba poniendo los zapatos se asustó y se atrevió hablarle otra vez.

-Terry... ¿a dónde vas?

Él no contestó y siguió poniéndose sus zapatos y tomó sus llaves que estaban en la mesita de noche. Candy lo volvió a llamar y al verla con los ojitos aguados no pudo ignorarla y se le acercó. La tomó de la barbilla y a pesar de su gran coraje le habló dulce y despacio, pegando su frente a la suya como lo había hecho tantas veces.

-Estoy muy molesto, Candy. Demasiado y no quiero desquitarme contigo... necesito estar un rato solo.

-Pero... yo sí quiero que te desquites conmigo. Como me enseñaste... cuando desquitabas toda tu furia en mí... ¿lo recuerdas?

Candy se le acercó todavía más e hizo un intento por besarlo, un beso que a pesar de la rabia de él no fue rechazado. Estaba indicándole que podía satisfacer con su cuerpo toda la ira que tenía.

-Candy... tengo mucho coraje... esta vez esto no va a funcionar así... no quiero hacerte daño... no quiero lastimarte...

-Hazlo. No importa. No me importa que me lastimes, quiero que toda esa rabia la ahogues en mí... que te quedes conmigo...

Candy había hecho que se sentara en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras lo besaba y el no tardó nada en reaccionar, pero tenía miedo. Siempre percibía a Candy con una ternura y delicadeza especial, no se atrevía hacerle el amor de una forma brusca que pudiera hacerle daño por más molesto que estuviera.

-Candy... ¡Candy! Detente, tú no sabes lo que estás pidiendo, niña mía...

-¡Sí lo sé! Y deja de llamarme niña. ¡No lo soy!

Le gritó también con coraje y llanto contenido, Terry estaba muy excitado y por Dios que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no lastimarla, porque conocía lo primitivos que eran esos deseos y que cuando provocaban a la bestia, difícilmente podría controlarla luego.

-Entonces... que bueno que no lo eres. No voy a tratarte como a una niña ahora. Vamos a ver si es verdad que vas a soportar esto como toda una mujer... y no me pidas que me detenga en ningún momento porque no lo haré.

Como ella ya estaba a horcajadas sobre él y además no tenía ni la más mínima intención de que se detuviera, lo ayudó a sacarse la camisa, mientras que él sin delicadeza alguna le quitó la camilla a ella para comenzar a besar y apretar sus pechos sin ningua compación. Se veía que de verdad estaba furioso por la forma tan brusca en que estaba tocándola, en un beso había hecho que uno de sus labios sangraran y lo excitó más al ver como ella se relamió la sangre de la boca lastimada y más que temor, ella estaba igual de excitada y según los dedos de él lo comprobaron, bastante mojada. Se alzó un poco para bajarse los pantalones y cuando lo consiguió, como ella sólo tenía unas delicadas braguitas, se las rompió y de un solo impulso entró en ella y volvió a deborarle los pechos.

-Ummm. Ahhh.

-¿Te sigo gustando así, cariño? ¿Así todavía me amas, Preciosa?

Ella le quería contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, él estaba comiéndole la boca otra vez y sus embestidas eran tan fuerte que le acortaban hasta los pensamientos. Nunca pensó que la furia también pudiera detonar una pasión tan atroz y estaba disfrutando cada estocada que Terry le daba.

-Tú me gustas siempre, Terry, siempre. Ahhh... oohhh...

_**Se te nota cuando me hablas**_

_**se te nota en la mirada**_

_**sé que aún me amas...**_

_**Sé por qué al verme tiemblas**_

_**sé que viajo entre tus venas**_

_**sé que soy tu mayor tentación**_

A él le encantó el tono de su voz que era tan diferente cuando estaba excitada. Le gustaba ver la forma en que se movía sobre él, pero él no estaba para esas ternuras en ese momento, su propósito era castigarla, así que sosteniéndola fuerte de las caderas, la ayudó a moverse, la sostenía tan fuerte que sus manos estaban marcadas en su piel y la movía tan rápido y tan fuerte de alante hacia atrás que ella ya no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. De prontó la levantó para cambiarla de posición, la puso en cuatro y le sujetó los brazos hacia atrás mientras volvió a entrar en ella con la misma brusquedad anterior. Por alguna razón, ante ese estado de sumisión, Candy no se sintió prisionera, al contrario, experimento una sensación de libertad para expresar sus más bajos instintos. Todo lo que él le estaba haciendo era divino. Sus gritos eran desgarradores, el placer era intenso por parte de ambos. Disfrutó incluso las nalgadas que de vez en cuando él le propinaba.

_**Sé que mueres por mí**_

_**y que no eres feliz**_

_**si no es junto a mí**_

_**si no me tienes a mí**_

_**sé que nadie logrará borrarme de ti**_

-Te deseo tanto. Aún cuando sólo tengo ganas de estrangularte... no podría nunca dejar de hacerte esto.

Como en respuesta ella siguió gritando y gimiendo, el quiso otra posición así que la acostó bocabajo y poniéndola de lado, se colocó sobre ella para seguir haciéndola suya hasta que se le fueran todas las fuerzas. No podía parar, el cuerpo de ella se había convertido en una completa adicción.

_**Yo soy con quien tú sueñas**_

_**y por quien te desvelas**_

_**aferrado a tu almohada extrañándome**_

_**yo soy la que deseas**_

_**soy tu luz y tiniebla**_

_**y lo sé porque a mí me haces falta también**_

Seguía embistiéndola, besando su pelo, amándola a pesar de la rabia, deseándola cada vez más aunque fuera contradictorio. Ella por su parte pasaba por un castigo que recibía gustosa.

-Si esta será tu manera de castigarme... yo te haré enojar más seguido. Ahhh... Ohh... Ummm...

-A ti te gusta jugar con fuego, linda. No te preocupes, yo dejaré que te quemes.

En el fondo no se sabía quién quemaba a quién, los dos eran tal para cual. Ella estaba abandonada a un placer absoluto, era divino ver y sentir a Terry siendo posesivo.

_**Aún recuerdo que en las noches**_

_**sólo nos vestía el cielo**_

_**y no existía el tiempo**_

_**sólo yo puedo llevarte a tocar el infinito**_

_**sé que soy tu mayor tentación**_

_**Sé que mueres por mí**_

_**y que no eres feliz**_

_**si no es junto a mí**_

_**si no me tienes a mí**_

_**sé que nadie logrará borrarme de ti**_

-Sé que estás gozando de esto tanto como yo, Terry. Sé que te gusta tenerme así... todita para ti...

-¿Y estás siendo todita mía ahora, cariño?

-Sabes que... ahh... ahhh... que sí... Soy completamente tuya... Oh...

_**Yo soy con quien tú sueñas**_

_**y por quien te desvelas**_

_**aferrado a tu almohada extrañándome**_

_**yo soy la que deseas**_

_**soy tu luz y tiniebla**_

_**y lo sé porque a mí me haces falta también**_

Con sensaciones tan divinas y profundas, Terry no pudo evitar descargarse nuevamente en su interior luego de un intenso orgasmo que los dejó agotados por un buen rato. Disfrutaba de que Candy lo arrullara cuando se quedó un rato sobre ella. Se le había pasado toda la rabia y su hermoso rostro se había serenado nuevamente. Estaba añoñado como un niño y Candy acariciaba con sus uñas la espalda de él, riendo por como él se arqueaba cuando le hacía cosquillas. El momento era mágico hasta que un mensaje de texto vino a importunar el momento y rompiendo con toda la magia. Al estar Terry sobre ella, la tenía inmóvil, así que él tomó el celular y leyó el mensaje ya que ella misma le había dicho que lo mirara pensando que no sería nada importante.

-¡Toma!

Le dio el celular de mala gana y se paró de ella abruptamente para vestirse nuevamente. Ella desconsertada y sin entender decidió mirar el mensaje.

_**Joseph:**_

_**Buenas, muñeca.**_

_**¿Estás ocupadita esta noche?**_

_**Tengo taquillas para ver **_

_**"The hunger games"**_

_**¿Qué dices?**_

Candy no lo podía creer. Ese Joseph se estaba convirtiendo en una piedra en el zapato. Pensó que al día siguiente que lo viera lo pondría en su sitio porque ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Terry estaba vestido nuevamente y otra vez dispuesto a irse. Ya seducirlo no funcionaría esta vez y ella lo sabía. Maldijo mil veces a su compañero.

-Terry... entiendo tu molestia... yo no esperé que él fuera volverse tan fastidioso... yo ni le hablaba hasta que me tocó ese maldito trabajo en grupo con él y desde entonces no ha dejado de perseguirme... pero puedo hablar con él y...

Terry la miró con tanta rabia y caminó hacia ella de forma tan amenzante que en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a ella y repitió el gesto anterior de tomarla por la barbilla y a pesar que lo hizo delicadamente...

-Si yo me entero que hablas con él otra vez... tu amiguito no la pasará nada bien...

Su tono fue amenazador y terrorífico. A Candy se le enchinó la piel, pero aún así habló.

-Terry, es para decirle que deje de molestarme...

-No, bebé, tú no vas a decirle nada. No quiero que tengas ningún acercamiento con él. Yo se lo diré. Préstame tu celular.

Candy lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y en los de Terry vio puro cinismo y maldad. No quería ni pensar lo que estaba tramando.

-¿Pa-para qué quieres mi celular, Terry? Olvida ya eso...

-Candice, el celular, por favor.

Le extendió la mano para que terminara de entregarle el aparato y dejándole claro que no tenía opción. Ella se lo dio y él le sonrió con toda la arrogancia y cinismo que pudo. Le dio un beso en los labios y sin decir nada más se fue dejándola a ella preocupada porque sabía que Terry celoso era capaz de muchas cosas...

Continuará...

¡Hola niñas lindas!

Espero que estén todos bien y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Sé que encontrarán que algo faltó... pero no se preocupen, tengo un propósito por el cual dejarlo así... ya verán. Estuvo algo hot, jejeje, ya saben, Candy y Terry no se aguantan. A partir del próximo vengo con muchas sorpresas y risas... ya descubrirán por qué. Espero sus reviews dejándome saber su sentir.

Las quiero princesas hermosas.

Wendy Grandchester

**Canción de Candy y Terry: "Tu mayor tentación" Yaire**


End file.
